The Broken One
by Picta Vulpes
Summary: Jackson awoke to blinding pain unable to move in a strange new land inhabited by talking animals with no recollection of anything that came before. What adventures will he find as he tries to discover who he is? Rated M for language, violence, drug and alcohol use and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I could remember was darkness. And the pain, of course. It was a sort of pain that made one wish they were dead. If I had known then what lay in store for me, I would have wished all that much harder.

As it was, the only thing I could focus on was that complete and total blinding pain. Trying to move was agony. The one time I made the mistake of trying to open my eyes I found myself regaining painful consciousness an immeasurable amount of time later. Hell, just _breathing_ felt like the devil himself was clawing my lungs out.

 _What the hell have I done, now?_

Something that sounded like rustling leaves blasted through a ridiculously oversized sound system directly into my brain assaulted me, drawing a strangled groan from my throat. The piercing shriek that followed drove a spike through my head that turned out to be too much for me. No shame in admitting I passed out, is there?

Slowly I regained consciousness, albeit painfully. The sounds of rustling leaves returned accompanied by voices this time.

"Now, calm down an' tell me what tha hay yer talkin' about, sugar cube", a heavily Southern accented girl's voice groaned.

The only thing I could hear was the softest of breezes.

"Well, where didja see it, then?"

Another breeze that I could only assume was a whisper, followed by the sounds of footsteps. Suddenly the steps ended as the redneck chick let out a huge gasp before she stumbled backward.

"Go get somepony here, NOW", she shouted.

"P-please", I gasped before slipping back into silence.

-v-

"Princess, what in the world _is_ that creature", some prissy sounding bitch asked.

"I have to admit, I do not know", the 'princess' replied. "It may be some time before we have answers."

"But it talks", a voice gently whispered.

 _IT?! What in the fuck is going on here?!_

"My dear Fluttershy", the princess said quietly, "this is a male of whatever his species. _He_ talks."

"Oh, I- I'm so sorry", the voice belonging to Fluttershy whimpered, on the verge of tears by the sound of things.

"Think nothing of it", the princess replied sweetly. "Now, I must ask you to leave. His injuries are still rather severe, so I must concentrate. We shall speak tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Princess", the snobby bitch simpered before several pairs of boots left the room.

"Oh, you poor creature", the princess sighed quietly, "what happened to you?"

I managed a pained groan before warmth flooded through my body, removing the pain from my mind almost instantly. I tried to speak or move but found myself held fast.

"No no, don't move", she cooed. "You somehow managed to break every single bone in your body, even that uniquely shaped skull of yours. I have to warn you that you have a very painful night ahead of you, so you will have to be sedated."

Half of a frenzied groan slipped out before silence claimed me again, caressing my mind until light began to intrude. Slowly I lifted my head, waves of dizziness crashing over me, and peeled my eyes open for the first time. A haze hung over my vision as I took in my surroundings. In the corner was a lone tree with some type of white flower on it. Beside my bed was a small table, a curtain on rails hung from the ceiling, and across the room from the foot of my bed was an open door.

 _Okay, I'm in the hospital. Cool. Is that a fucking HORSE?!_

"Ah, awake, I see. How do you feel today", the smallish horse greeted.

"You talk", was all I could utter. I can honestly say I never have seen a talking horse- no, he has a horn. A UNICORN?!

"Yes", he chuckled. "I'm Doctor Adryl, but you can call me Ben."

"Ben Adryl", I whispered. "Benadryl?!"

Something inside just shifted. Manic giggles burst forth, startling the Doctor. As he turned to the side I saw a medicine bottled tattooed on his flank and just lost it. I began cackling, unable to stop myself.

 _A unicorn doctor named Ben Adryl? This has to be some kind of dream. I'm just having a really weird dream._

"Orderlies", the unicorn shouted as he backed away.

My cackles turned into howls of laughter as two more unicorns rushed in from the hallway, both of the wearing gleaming white medical scrubs. They took one look at me before their horns glowed- _what the fuck?-_ and some type of bubble wrapped around my bed.

"What in Equestria is going on", a familiar voice, sounds like the princess, called as her footsteps hurried up the hall.

"Princess Celestia", Doctor Adryl gasped with a bow.

I felt my eye twitch as a massive white unicorn with wings burst through the door, the bright overhead lights glinting off her golden tiara. And as if that wasn't enough of a shock, I happened to notice her mane and tail, both of which were translucent, multicolored and flowing in a nonexistent breeze.

"P-princess Celestia", I gasped in shock.

"Yes, I am Princess Celestia", she smiled, her voice motherly. "Who may you be?"

"I don't remember", I whispered after several minutes of thought. "Where am I?"

"You're in the royal infirmary in Canterlot Castle, the seat of power in Equestria."

"Do what, now", I said, my eyes going wide.

"My dear… whatever you are", she smiled. "I don't know where you come from, but I find myself in quite a curious situation."

" _You're_ in a curious situation", I laughed. "I woke up to crippling pain in an unknown land inhabited by talking horses-"

"Ponies", Princess Celestia replied.

"Whatever. I have no clue who I am. What I am. I know absolutely nothing."

"But you're safe", the winged unicorn said quietly, reaching a wing toward me.

"Am I", I asked as I shifted away slightly, which caused her brow to furrow slightly.

"I would never hurt you", she whispered before lowering her wing. "In time you will come to realize that."

"Look, this is a lot of shit to take in", I sighed.

"Then I will allow you to rest", she said quietly before leaving. On her way out she glanced over her shoulder at me, her eyes unreadable.

 _Okay, that's not creepy,_ I thought to myself. _Okay, let's think about this. I don't have a clue who I am or where I'm from. I woke up with every bone in my body broken. Said broken bones were healed by talking ponies. This has got to be some sort of nightmare._

"Good morning", a somewhat cute little pony chimed as she entered my room somehow balancing a covered tray on her back.

"Good morning, I guess", I slowly replied.

"Do you need anything", she asked with a smile.

"My clothes would be nice", I muttered.

"You weren't wearing any when you were admitted", she blushed.

 _Great,_ I thought. Not only was I stuck somewhere strange with no memory, I somehow wound up in a royal hospital staffed by talking animals and I was apparently completely naked the whole time. The little nurse only confirmed my suspicions.

"If I may", she said as she blushed harder, "what happened to your sheath?"

"My what?"

"Your sheath", she repeated before glancing toward my lap. "What kind of accident were you in?"

"I don't have one", I laughed. "How it looks now is how it always looked."

"Oh." With that simple statement she blushed so hard her face seemed to catch fire and hurried out the door.

 _Hm._ I shrugged my shoulders before picking up the tray she left beside my bed and settling back against the pillows. My stomach growled as I lifted the lid from the tray and caught a whiff of the pasta dish I had been served. It smelled delicious, but the plain noodles were a sort of grayish green. I didn't know what they consisted of, but I figure it wouldn't hurt to try.

I was wrong. The moment the "pasta" touched my tongue it made its way back out of my mouth even quicker than it went in. The taste was absolutely disgusting, and the rough gritty texture was enough to gag me. Upon closer inspection I realized I was given a plate of formed _hay_ to eat.

"Fucking really", I groaned as I shoved the tray aside.

With nothing but the glass of water seeming safe I grumbled a little as I leaned back again. I didn't have much time to grumble before the cute little nurse made her rounds, cocking her head to the side as she observed my mostly untouched tray.

"Is something wrong with your food", the nurse asked.

"Wrong", I scoffed. "That tray had some kind of something made from hay."

"I thought everypony ate hay", she murmured.

"I'm not a pony."

"Oh my gosh", she squeaked. "I didn't even think of that!"

Without another word she somehow managed to snatch the tray away and disappear in a cloud of dust. Before the dust could settle I noticed a single buttery colored ear tip poking past the edge of my doorway.

"You can come in", I called, chuckling despite myself as the new arrival let out a small squealing gasp.

"I hope I'm not interrupting", she quietly gasped with a blush.

"Not at all", I smiled as I shifted my position.

Slowly she eased into my room, her light pink mane hiding her blushing face. As she crept closer she glanced up at me, the light catching in the blue eye her mane wasn't hiding. Finally she stood beside my bed, gently rocking side to side without looking at me.

"Did you need something", I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence, which caused her to squeak and flinch.

"I was hoping to speak to you", she whispered, "um, I mean, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind", I said as I patted the edge of the bed.

"Thank you", she smiled as she spread her wings and actually fluttered up onto the bed.

"You're a Pegasus", I whispered in awe.

"Y-yes", she whimpered.

Slowly I reached out and brushed my fingertips across her wing, jumping slightly as she gasped and snatched her wing away.

"I'm sorry", I immediately said, pulling my hands back and tucking them underneath me.

"That's okay", she blushed, "I'm just not used to anypony touching my wings."

"Why not", I asked.

"Oh, no I couldn't possibly say", she blushed even harder.

"Why not?"

"I'd honestly rather not say", she whispered.

"Fair enough", I shrugged before flopping back onto my pillows. "So that winged unicorn said your name is Fluttershy?"

"Oh, that wasn't a unicorn", Fluttershy smiled. "Princess Celestia is an alicorn."

"A what now?"

"An alicorn", Fluttershy replied. "Princess Celestia and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza are the only two in all of Equestria that I know of."

"Wow."

"What's your name", she smiled at me.

"I… I can't remember", I sighed as my shoulders sagged.

"Oh you poor thing", she cooed before hopping up and pulling me into a hug that just felt right.

"I don't remember anything", I whispered as I returned the hug. "I don't remember my name, where I'm from, how old I am or anything."

"It's okay", she said softly, leaning into the hug and stroking my shoulder length hair with a hoof. "Just give it time and I'm sure it will all come back to you."

"I hope so", I sighed, leaning back right as a multicolored blur slammed into me knocking my head into the wall. Darkness reached for me again.

"Well how the heck was I supposed to know it was hugging you", a slightly scratchy voice yelled.

Slowly my senses returned to me allowing me to open my eyes. Somehow I wound up with my freshly bandaged and still slightly bleeding head in Fluttershy's lap while she gently stroked my hair and glared at my attacker. As far as I could tell it was a light blue Pegasus with every color of the rainbow in its mane and tail.

"Well maybe you should think before you act", she huffed. "And this is a him, not an it."

"My name", I groaned, "is Jackson."

"What the buck", the rainbow pony shouted. "It can _talk?_ "

"Language, missy", Fluttershy actually shouted before turning a kind smile toward me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", I said as I sat up with a groan. "I can remember my name."

"Oh that's wonderful", Fluttershy smiled. "You said your name is Jackson?"

"Yeah", I sighed. "That's the only thing I can remember, though."

"How did you remember", the shy pony asked.

"My guess is cognitive recalibration", I replied, sighing when I saw their blank expressions. "Something must have gotten knocked back into place when rainbow butt slammed me."

"The name is Rainbow Dash", the annoying Pegasus shouted right in my face.

"Okay", I said slowly as I wiped spit from my cheek. "Back the fuck up right now."

"Or what", she grinned, floating even closer.

Without a word my hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. Her eyes bulged out as I began to squeeze, my fingers digging into her soft fur. I held the pressure for a few seconds before she began to wildly struggle.

"Jackson, let her go", Fluttershy cried as she tugged on my arm.

"You listen to me", I growled at Rainbow Dash as I dragged her toward me until we were nose to nose. "If you ever attack me again you will regret it."

I spared a glance at Fluttershy and felt a twinge in my heart when I saw the fear in her eyes. With my eyes still locked with hers I dropped the rainbow menace who flopped off the bed onto the floor gasping.

"You're a monster", Rainbow Dash choked out.

"I don't know what I am", I mumbled before turning away from both of them and pulling the cover up over my shoulder.

"Perhaps it is time to leave", Celestia's voice floated through the door of my room.

"Princess Celestia", both ponies gasped before bowing deeply.

"Rise", the alicorn commanded.

Slowly the two mares stood, Fluttershy apologizing for some reason as Rainbow Dash slunk out of the room with her head hung low. Silently Celestia arched one eyebrow and stared at Fluttershy as her apologies quickly died on her lips. The timid pony glanced back as she left until the door glowed a light golden color and swung closed.

"If you ever try to harm another of my little ponies I will end you", Celestia said coldly as she towered over me. "You live only by my good graces, creature."

"My name is Jackson", I snarled. "And maybe you should speak to your little ponies about not harming me."

"I will not tolerate insolence", Celestia shouted as she slapped me with her wing, knocking me out of the bed and into the wall.

"Fuck", I grunted, shaking my head to clear it as I stood.

Before I knew what was happening I found myself enveloped in a golden aura, unable to move as the alicorn with a sun on her flank drew me up before her. For several seconds her violet eyes bore into mine, the grey irises of my eyes barely reflected. Without a word she touched her horn to my forehead and I felt a breeze slip between my thoughts.

"Oh my", she suddenly whispered, dropping me with a gasp. "This is entirely unexpected."

Before I could ask any questions or even make a sound a loud pop reverberated through my ears and I found myself on a chilly stone floor. The bright lights all around me blinded me for a few seconds, but soon enough I could see. For some reason we were in what appeared to be a bedroom. The scary part was the lack of a door.

"These will be your quarters for the next few days", she intoned evenly. "We will speak again when I lower the sun."

Without another word she disappeared with another loud pop. I glanced around at every nook and cranny I could see before pulling myself up into a chair with a huff.

"Well, fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

You can't imagine how hard it is to tell time with no clock and no windows to track the sun. I checked every inch of my "accommodations" multiple times, hoping to find something I missed. There was absolutely nothing other than the chair and bed.

"Well, Jackson", I mumbled, "Looks like I fucked up good."

Time seemed to crawl, and there was absolutely nothing to do so I decided to exercise. Pushups were first, getting my heart pumping around the time I reached a count of two hundred. Despite the pain I felt in my arms and chest I felt fantastic. Until something in my upper back came undone with a gut wrenching tearing I heard just as clearly as I felt it.

"SON OF A BITCH", I shouted through instant tears as I collapsed.

I didn't know how long I was out of it but I knew it was nightfall from the loud pop that echoed through the tiny room. I couldn't even be bothered with looking at the princess due to the pain I felt.

"What in Equestria have you done", Celestia gasped, engulfing me in a golden aura.

"Pulled muscles", I groaned as she lay me down on the bed.

Quietly the giant alicorn did something with her shining horn, her eyes travelling over my back as she muttered. The warmth of her magic seeped into my back, but was nowhere near enough to stop the pain. Her mumbling ministrations continued for several minutes before she sighed and let the magic drop.

"Fuck", I groaned as the pain returned with a vengeance.

"These muscles aren't pulled, Jackson", she cringed. "These muscles are torn!"

"Just fucking lovely", I groaned.

"What manner of creature are you", she finally asked.

"What part of 'amnesia' do you not understand", I grunted.

"DO NOT SASS ME", Celestia shouted as she pulled my face up to hers. "I AM TRYING TO HELP, AND YOUR ATTITUDE IS RATHER DISTRACTING!"

"Okay, geez", I shouted back. "Just put me down already!"

Celestia huffed out a breath and settled me face down on the bed once again before closing her eyes as if in thought. For several minutes she was silent, her hair the only movement in the room.

"Do you know what I saw when I looked into your mind", she asked, her eyes still closed.

"You did what now", I grunted, trying to glare at her.

"Forgive me for withholding my manners", she smiled darkly, "but reading your mind was the quickest way to gather the information I needed."

"So you just tromped through my brain, not caring what the fuck you messed up", I growled.

"Mind your attitude", she warned quietly. "Besides, there was nothing there to mess up."

"I'm not fucking stupid", I muttered.

"No", she replied testily, "and therein lies the problem."

"Dafuq?"

Before I could blink her face was right next to mine, her eyes burning as she glared at me. Considering the state I was in I figured it best not to anger the crazy horse even further, so I silently bore her glare until she stood back up.

"As I asked before", she sighed, "do you know what I saw when I looked into your mind?"

"No."

"Impossible", she muttered with a toss of her head before she looked at me with what was almost sympathy.

"Well, what did you see", I asked hopefully.

"Your name", she said quietly. "Just your name. No memories of friends. No memories of family or home."

"But what does that mean", I sighed.

"For all intents and purposes", she hesitated, "you didn't exist before you arrived here."

"I… don't exist", I asked quietly.

"Of course you do", she replied just as quietly before draping a wing across my back. "I'm not sure where you came from, or how you got here, but you exist just as surely as I do."

"Yeah", I muttered. "Can you please fix my muscles?"

"Since you asked so nicely", she smiled.

Before I could reply she touched her horn to my back and flooded my body with magic. It was a weird sensation, almost like warm ripples running beneath my skin until they reached my damaged muscles. As soon as the magic began working on my injuries a chill raced across my scalp and deep into my brain.

"Dafuq was that", I murmured dizzily.

"I'm healing you", Celestia replied slowly. "Why do you ask?"

I described what I felt, even though I could barely find the words. As I continued speaking Celestia's brow raised higher and higher as her pupils got smaller and smaller. As I finished speaking her mouth hung slightly open. She rapidly blinked a few times before she shook her head and regained her composure.

"That certainly is _interesting_ ", she said softly. "I regret to say it, but I must go for now. Have you eaten?"

"No", I replied. "That cute nurse brought a tray of hay, which I can't eat, by the way."

"Cute", Celestia asked with an odd look on her face.

"Face it", I laughed, "All of those little horses-"

"Ponies."

"-are super cute in their little uniforms and shit!"

"That sounds like a profane word", she said with an edge to her voice.

"Sorry", I shrugged.

"I doubt it", she coolly replied before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "I must go, but this oversight shall be rectified personally. And the _cute_ nurse is Nurse Sweet Heart."

She instantly vanished with that now familiar pop leaving me to my very limited devices, a fact I grumbled loudly about. Yes, I grumbled. Less than ten estimated minutes later a tray of what looked suspiciously like oatmeal and cupcakes with a glass of chilled milk as well as local periodicals popped into existence in my lap, causing that odd shiver again.

"Dafuq?!"

I sat still for several seconds, glancing around the room before shrugging and digging in. The first bite of oatmeal sent my eyebrows up near my hairline. A pleasant tang of fresh apple raced across my tongue, followed slowly by the hint of vanilla that was lifted and swirled with a bold dash of cinnamon. That creamy texture washed over the palate last, seeming to prepare the taste buds for the next marvelous bite.

"Holy fuck, this shit is awesome", I grinned for some reason, then really dug in to the delicious offerings.

After finishing the rather large bowl of oat meal I eyed the colorful confectionary concoction. It was a white cupcake with impossibly bright lime green icing with purple sprinkles with a tiny flag of some sort stuck into the top. It almost looked like something the princess would eat.

"This thing looks like diabetes incarnate", I muttered.

Slowly I pulled back the pink wrapper and bit into the eye watering thing. Vanilla sweetness slammed into my tongue, sending a cringe through my entire body. After the sweet torture began to subside the inexplicable twinge of Key Lime Pie flitted across my tongue.

"Get me some insulin", I shivered, slowly putting the torturous treat back on the tray.

After finishing the somhow still cold milk I stretched, reached through the flap of the hospital gown that somehow fit almost perfectly and scratched my butt cheek. Suddenly I had to stifle a yawn as the room swayed. I made my way to the bed before I wound up falling.

 _There was something in the food,_ I woozily thought.

"Well, fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I noticed a mistake in a previous chapter. The cute little nurse was listed as Nurse Sweetheart (or Sweet Heart), but the nurse in question was actually Nurse Redheart. Dates in this story will be based off of the Equestrian calendar comparison posted on Deviant Art by Superfortress78. Not long to go until the FIM canon begins. And remember, you're all my very best friends! Sorry, cheese is done.**

I awoke to a furry white muzzle filling my vision, the sweet scented breath barely ghosting over my cheeks. I released a manly yelp of surprise and managed to jolt myself completely off the other side of the bed. My growl of pained annoyance caused the benevolent monarch to gasp in what I hope was concern.

"Jackson, are you alright", she gasped while reaching a wing out toward me.

"Yeah", I groaned, rubbing my head before glaring at her. "What the fuck did you put in my food?!"

"A sedative", she replied evenly, "to help you sleep, of course."

Slowly I stood, the recently mended muscles in my back screaming at me. A growl slipped out of me as I rubbed my lower back and stretched to my full height. The flicker of anger mixed with concern and something unidentifiable was gone even faster than it appeared.

"Jackson, we need to speak."

"No shit", I laughed sarcastically.

The princess's left eyelid twitched, just barely, but it was noticeable. She took in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and slowly released it. Her horn lit up and two comfy looking couches popped into existence. I cautiously sat down, leaping right back up as a shiver raced up my spine and into my brain.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What happened", Celestia flinched, her left ear dropping flat to her skull as her eyes shot open.

"That damn shivery thing again", I shouted as I scrubbed my fingers through my hair. "Ya make any progress with that yet?"

"I have", she said quietly, her eyes drooping closed. "Do you know anything of magic? Of our history?"

"Um, only that you guys with horns are the only ones that can do it", I replied slowly. "And are you _kidding me?!_ I don't know a thing about my _own_ history, so how in the blue hell am I supposed to know anything about the history of equine midgets?!"

The princess cocked an eyebrow at me, standing still as a statue as her mane and tail waved in a phantom breeze. It seemed she was considering which of my pathetic little dreams to crush beneath her hooves. After several uncomfortably silent seconds she took a breath and actually sighed.

"Jackson, are you familiar with the term 'golem' by any chance", she quietly asked.

"No, no", I said loudly. "No no, no no no. "You mean to tell me I'm some kind of soulless puppet?! FUCK YOU!"

"Calm down", she cried out, using her magic to snatch me over to her and wrap her forelegs and wings around me in a warm hug. At first I struggled to get away, biting her wing a couple times before something upstairs slipped and my body quit responding.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered as she stroked the black strands of my hair from my face. "I can't even imagine your anguish right now, Jackson. What I say is true, no matter how difficult to accept."

"I'm a puppet", I murmured.

 _That definitely explains why I don't remember a fucking thing. But if that's the case then how do I know what I know? How am I able to feel without a soul?_

"You are not a puppet", Celestia said forcefully. "You are Jackson, no more and no less."

"But I'm a creature animated by some kind of fucked up magic with no soul."

"Only the truly soulless can ignore a tearful request from sweet Fluttershy", the Great White Mare smiled knowingly. "Yes, I was witness to that encounter."

"And you still knocked the crap outta me?!"

"My protective instincts took over", she blushed.

"Whatever, no worries", I shrugged.

"If you say so", she said slowly as she released her hold on me.

"Okay", I sighed. "I'm a golem created by someone for some reason that I have no clue what it is. That alley's a dead end, so hell, bring on the boring!"

"Beg pardon", Celestia asked with a cocked eyebrow. "This just happens to be somewhat important."

"I'm sorry", I grinned.

"Doubtful", she huffed. "A long time ago, the world was plagued by disharmony. Brother fought against brother, father against son. Life was difficult for all."

"What caused the disharmony", I asked.

"The world's hardships were caused by the Demon of Chaos, a draconequus named Discord. His chaotic powers caused all manner of problems, from small nuisances such as frizzy manes to the destruction of priceless artifacts and historical tomes."

"So how did he get stopped?"

"Patience", she smiled. "There was not much that the diarchy could-"

"The what now?"

"Diarchy", she sighed. "It means having two separate but equal rulers. As I was saying, there was not much the diarchy could do by themselves to stop Discord, but the elder of the two rulers found powerful magic in the Elements of Harmony."

"Cool", I grinned.

"Indeed. With these artifacts the two rulers brought their magic together and after a fierce battle Discord was defeated and imprisoned within stone. Since that day Equestria has been at peace."

"Okay, so what happened to the other ruler?"

"She was… lost to us", she sighed as several emotions flashed across her face.

"Okay", I said quietly. "So what makes this history so important to me?"

Without a word her horn lit up and pulled the hospital gown off of me, the princess giggling as I self-consciously covered my genitals. Her horn pressed against my outer thigh producing a blinding flash.

"Our history is now yours as well", she replied as she motioned to my thigh.

I glanced down and was surprised to see something on my skin. I reached down and traced the design consisting of the outline of eight arrows radiating out from a single point. I checked my other thigh and sure enough another mark was there.

"Dafuq is that?!"

"They are called Cutie Marks", she said quietly, "and have only been seen on ponies. Never on another sapient creature, though."

"So how do I have one? I ain't no pony!"

"Oh, you're definitely somepony", she smiled. "I dare say you're somepony special."

"Why am I special", I asked exasperatedly.

"Because that", she replied as she brushed my hip, "is almost the exact same mark that Discord has."

"Ya gotta be joking", I nearly shouted.

"If only I were, Jackson", Celestia sighed again.

"So if I have his mark", I asked, "what does that mean for me?"

"Whatever you wish for it to", she replied as she stroked my hair. "You are not like other ponies, so your mark should have no control over your destiny."

"Well, nothing for it now", I sighed. "What about that shivery thing?"

"That was more… worrisome", the princess hesitated.

"Why?"

"Because", she explained, "there are two types of magic in the world. There are spells, which must be studied and practiced, and there is true magic."

"What's the difference", I asked.

"True magic needs only an idea and belief", she replied. "The ability for true magic has fallen out of use due to the simpler nature of spells. Simpler, but less powerful. There were only three beings in existence that could use true magic. Discord was one of them."

"Uh huh", I said slowly. "That still doesn't explain the shivering or how to stop it."

"You can't", she chuckled. "I should have remembered when you explained the feeling, but it has been quite some time since I last learned anything magical."

"So I'm gonna shiver every time I learn a new kind of magic?"

"Yes."

"But it happened when you were healing me", I reasoned. "It also happened when my tray of food showed up. And when I sat down on this couch!"

"Then apparently", she gasped, "you learn spells the same way you learn true magic!"

"Hmmm."

"Jackson", she said as she stood, "try to summon a chair."

"Can you make me some clothes first", I asked, motioning to my nudity.

"I'm sorry", Celestia blushed. "We aren't used to clothing being a necessity."

"Yeah, well I don't have fur."

"But-", she began, pointing toward my hands.

"JUST MAKE THE CLOTHES PLEASE", I said loudly, sighing happily as a flowing outfit appeared on my body. "Thank you."

I concentrated as hard as I could, picturing a simple wooden chair. I held the image in my mind for the longest time before I huffed out a breath and opened my eyes.

"I can see it in my mind, but nothing else is happening", I muttered.

"Think of it as the chair floating forth from a thick fog", she offered. "That was how I first managed to summon."

I groaned and closed my eyes, doing as she suggested. I saw the chair slowly coming into view and gaining substance before I heard a happy gasp and a flutter of wings. Quickly I opened my eyes and smiled as I saw the gigantic chair taking up most of the floor. Then my smile dropped flat.

"Why is this thing so huge", I growled.

"Very good for your first try", Celestia smiled. "It is important to take into account the size of the object you are summoning, as well. Try to banish it."

I stared at the chair before wishing I would never see it again. To my surprise the gigantic chair vanished with a crack. I turned to Celestia and stared.

"Excellent", she cooed. "Now, where did you send it?"

"I don't know", I replied. "I was just wishing I would never see it again and poof!"

"Really", Celestia said as she flinched. "With just a thought you say?"

"Yeah."

Celestia rose and walked around the room for a few seconds before she glanced back at me.

"Did you feel the magic when I teleported us here", she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Envision the two of us back in the hospital wing", she ordered as she walked up to me.

I closed my eyes and saw the two of us standing in the hallway of the hospital wing. Smells of linens and disinfectant flooded into my nose. The scene around me became clearer, allowing me to see a familiar white pony with a light pink mane and tail walking toward me. A loud pop and startled squeal made my eyes snap open to see that same pony shaking on the floor.

"Nurse Redheart", I called, reaching down to help her up with one hand.

"Oh my goodness", she gasped as she straightened her cute little nurse hat, her light blue eyes going wide. "Your Highness!"

Celestia chuckled before commanding the flustered nurse to rise. Her eyebrow quirked yet again as she looked at me. The three of us began walking down the corridor before Celestia spoke again.

"Nurse Redheart, would you be so kind as to accompany us", the magical maned mare asked sweetly.

"I'd be honored", she beamed.

"Where we headin' to", I asked.

"Records department", Celestia replied.

"Why is that", I asked hesitantly.

"To register your 'birth', as it were", Celestia smiled as Nurse Redheart grinned.

"Oh, shit."

"Oh, come now, Jackson", Celestia laughed as I groaned. "It really isn't that awful of a process. Besides, Fluttershy and her farming friend are going to be here to help."

"Okay."

My mind raced in circles as the two mares beside me made pleasant small talk. I stared ahead, focusing on the farthest end of the corridor. I had the faintest thought of being at that spot and a loud pop made me blink. When I opened my eyes I found my nose pressed against the wall.

"Jackson", Celestia shouted as several armored Pegasus ponies surrounded me with spears.

"I didn't do anything wrong", I shouted.

"GUARDS, STAND DOWN", Celestia shouted in a booming voice.

Slowly the guards backed away but kept their spears at the ready. The tiny nurse picked her way through the crowd and was staring up at me before she gasped. She snatched a cloth out of nowhere and hopped up on her hind legs to dab the cloth against my nose which I hadn't noticed was bleeding. An indecipherable look crossed Celestia's face before she thanked the nurse and dismissed the guards.

"Do not do that again within the palace walls", Celestia warned quietly. "Had I not been there, you may have been killed as an assassin."

"No poofing in the palace", I quipped. "Got it."

Before long the three of us made it to the records department with no difficulties. As we walked in the door I was rushed by a yellow and pink blur that seemed to mold into place across my chest before I realized it was Fluttershy. I returned the hug and she flitted back to her friend, who was seated at the table with an older graying pony.

"Jackson, this is Mayor Mare", Fluttershy whispered, motioning to the mare. "She's the mayor of Ponyville, where all of my friends and I live."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am", I nodded to the mayoral mare.

"And you as well, Jackson", the professional pony replied.

"Howdy, Jackson", the country pony greeted. "My name's Applejack. I don't reckon ya'd remember me, on account o' y'all was out like a wet candle when we found ya."

"I think it was Fluttershy", I smiled.

"Well, yeah", Applejack laughed. "Scared all the color right outta tha poor girl."

"As pleasant as this meeting is", Celestia politely interrupted, "I would like to complete the registration forms so that I may return to my other duties."

As if on cue a small tan pony with a dark mane exited a small office in the corner of the room and brought a small stack of papers to the table. Without a word he set the papers in front of an empty chair and returned to his office. I sighed as I sat down in front of the papers and Celestia summoned a quill and inkpot. A _quill_ for fuck's sake! As I stared at the papers I realized I had a problem.

"I can't read these", I said as I looked up at Celestia.

"But it's in perfect Ponish", she replied after glancing at the papers.

"I'm not a pony."

"Of course", she groaned, ignoring the questioning glances from the two Ponyville residents. "Just a moment."

Celestia's horn glowed and she tapped my forehead with it, the now familiar shiver worming its way deep into my brain. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at the papers, smiling when I could understand what I was looking at.

"Okay, let's get this over with", I smiled as Fluttershy came around the table and stood at my side.

"City of birth", I read.

"Everfree Forest", Fluttershy replied with a shiver as I wrote her answer down.

"County of birth."

"Ponyville", the shy Pegasus smiled.

"Kingdom of birth."

"Equestria."

"Okay, now for the fun part", I said. "Date of birth? I've been in the castle for the past three days, so yeah."

"You have been here for five days", Celestia corrected me. "The first two were spent unconscious in the hospital wing."

"I don't know how long he was laying there before we found him", Fluttershy whispered.

"If his physiology is anything like ours", Nurse Redheart said, "I would wager two days based on the level of dehydration."

"So a full seven days", I summarized. "Okay, what's today's date?"

"It's the twenty sixth of Rain's End", Celestia said.

"So the nineteenth of Rain's End", I confirmed.

"Eeyup", Applejack needlessly answered.

"Height, five feet ten inches, weight two hundred fifteen pounds", Nurse Redheart added.

"Race", I said quietly. "Does 'fucked if I know' count?"

"Language, Jackson", Celestia warned. "But no, we have to figure out what you are."

"Human", I suddenly blurted.

"Bless you", Fluttershy whispered, holding a napkin out to me.

"No", I groaned as I pushed her hoof away. "The term 'human' just popped into my head."

"Then I hereby decree your race to be called 'Humans'", Celestia decreed.

"Mother's name", I continued down the form. "Unknown."

"How sad", Fluttershy whimpered.

"Father's name", I said slowly.

"Discord", Celestia said instantly, ignoring the shocked gasps in the room. "No sense in hiding it. Besides, Jackson's records will be sealed immediately."

"I don't want that creep listed", I growled.

"You absolutely _must_ have at least one parent listed", Celestia insisted.

"I'm gonna call you mom", I said as I scratched through the mother's information.

"THAT'S NOT...", Celestia began booming, but hesitated, "too bad of an idea."

"It would give a good reason for why my records are sealed", I grinned.

"Very well", the princess sighed as she materialized a completed form without any mention of Discord.

"Thanks, mom", I grinned.

"Go to your room", she said sourly, pointing a wing behind me.

"Well, fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I popped into my room I noticed a few changes. The first was that the bed, normally the perfect size for a pony, had been replaced with a larger, slightly nicer bed. Deep red linens and comforter complimented the cream colored pillowcases.

"Well, that's pretty", I said, actually liking the way the bed looked.

My gaze continued around the room, falling at once on the dark wood dresser. It had three drawers which I immediately opened, pleased to find more clothes. I lifted the top article of clothing up and sighed when I realized it was a flowing pair of pants. The longer I stared at them the louder a question rang in my mind.

"How does she know what size my waist is?"

I folded the pants back up and put them away, continuing my inspection of the room yet again. I noticed a door in the corner that hadn't been there before, as well as in the middle of the wall across from the bed. I opened the corner door first and actually laughed in relief as I rushed into the small bathroom to take care of business.

Several minutes later I exited the bathroom and glanced at the mirror to my left. It was a simple body length mirror with gilded frame and diamond accents. Somehow the diamond accents were simple. Weird, right? I crossed to the last remaining door and tugged on the handle. Nothing happened.

The loud pop behind me startled me and I jumped as I spun. The smile I had on my face fell when I saw the anger in Celestia's eyes.

"Hi", I said as I cringed.

"What were you _thinking_ ", she hissed. "How could you put me in that position?!"

"I thought you were okay with it", I replied quietly.

"Denying this request in front of my subjects would _ruin_ me", she growled. "I get the feeling you knew that, though.

"Dafuq", I shouted. "I don't know _shit_ about politics!"

She shouted at me about my language and paced around the room again, mumbling to herself as she walked. Eventually she nodded to herself and stopped pacing.

"I can't open that door", I said as I pointed at the persistent portal.

"It's a magical lock", Celestia absentmindedly answered while looking through several materialized books at once. "Use true magic on it."

I turned my attention on the lock, picturing a key slipping in and turning. An audible click told me I had managed to unlock it, but as I tried to open the door a large white wing slammed into the door keeping it shut. I looked over my shoulder and found myself face to muzzle with the Great White Mare herself.

"Where are you going, _son_ ", she asked sternly. "We have matters to discuss."

I looked from her wing to her face several times before I released the door handle and made my way over to the bed and sat down. She took a deep breath and followed me, somehow managing to sit on the bed beside me. Neither of us spoke for several minutes until she cleared her throat.

"Jackson, why did you want to list me as your mother", she asked slowly.

"I guess because I didn't want people to know I'm a golem", I lied, cocking my head to the side when her horn lit up.

"The truth, please, Jackson", she said quietly.

"I didn't want to be associated with Discord."

That damned horn lit up again.

"I don't know, okay", I shouted. "When I first suggested it I was joking but for some reason it just felt _right_ , you know?"

"I think it was because you subconsciously realized you _need_ a mother", she said quietly as she used a wing to pull me close with a sigh. "I always wanted a son. Perhaps deep down we need each other."

"I just feel so lost", I whispered as the first tears slid down my cheeks. "I know _what_ I am but not _who_ I am."

"You are my son and your own pony… I mean…", she hesitated and sighed. "You are my son and _that_ is _what_ you are. Do you know what that means?"

"Ummm… no?"

"That means you are Prince Jackson of Equestria", she smiled.

"Huh", I squeaked. "I'm a prince now?!"

"Your mother _is_ Princess Celestia", she smiled.

"My mother", I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "Mother… why… why does it have to be this way?"

"It's okay", she cooed tearfully as she pulled me closer with her forelegs. "We'll be okay."

"Help me", I cried, curling in on myself. "Help me find my place."

"Your place is here, with me", she whispered while stroking my hair. "Just relax, my little human. Let your fears and worries fall away and rest."

She held me tightly, gently rocking me as she stroked my hair and hummed a calming song. It seemed like an eternity before my heart quit racing, but it just felt good to be held. Slowly I felt my eyes closing, and I didn't fight it.

I woke up several hours later, somehow cradled in Celestia's embrace as she dozed as well. I noticed streaks in the fur at the corners of her eyes telling me she had wept freely, whether for me or herself I didn't know. I didn't want to wake her so I stayed still, studying her face closely.

At the right corner of her mouth there was a tiny scar that angled down and back. Beneath her left eye was a small cluster of faded scars as well. Yet another very faint scar ran from one side of her neck to the other. I could barely see a slightly shorter patch of fur on her right shoulder. Being unable to move to see more I just relaxed and enjoyed her warmth.

"Luna, close the window", she mumbled, pulling me closer.

"Who's Luna", I asked, poking her in the nostril. I burst into laughter when she let out a small whinny and jerked her head up.

"What", she asked groggily as she blinked.

"You told Luna to close the window", I replied.

Her eyes jolted open before a cloud seemed to drift behind them. She untangled herself from around me and sat up. I thought she was about to answer me but when I glanced at her I saw tears in her eyes. When I reached out for her she vanished with a pop.

Before I could ponder that turn of events I heard a light knock on the door. I stood, stretched and shuffled over to the door. I opened it with a yawn but didn't see anyone.

"Down here", one of my new favorite voices said.

I glanced down and sure enough there stood Fluttershy with a basket balanced on her back. I stepped back and invited her in, taking the basket off of her back as she trotted by.

"Thank you, Jackson", she said in her whispery little voice.

"No problem", I replied as I closed the door and sat the basket down. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check on you", she smiled.

"Thank you", I smiled back.

She smiled even wider as she opened the basket and began pulling items from the basket. I saw what looked to be a wine bottle, a small tray of chocolate cupcakes and much to my surprise a platter of cooked fish.

"The bottle of apple cider is from Sweet Apple Acres", she explained. "Applejack says hi."

"Tell her I said hey when you get back."

"The cupcakes were made by my friend Pinkie Pie", she smiled. "She works at Sugar Cube Corner. I can't tell you how excited she is to meet you."

"She sounds really sweet", I joked, getting a giggle from the buttery pony. "Where'd the fish come from?"

"That would be me", she whispered with a blush. "I noticed you had predator teeth too, so I figured protein was part of your diet."

"That sounds good", I said with a grin.

"Dig in", Fluttershy smiled.

Nobody had to tell me twice. I started with the fish, enjoying the smoky flavor as I washed it down with the sweet, crisp delicious cider. After I left nothing but bones on the platter I eyed the cupcakes warily before shrugging and taking a bite out of one.

"Wow", I sighed.

The chocolate blended perfectly with the vanilla in the cupcakes, not too sweet but nowhere near bland. I hummed happily as I crammed the rest of the cupcake in my mouth and grabbed another. As I was taking the last bite a loud pop spooked me, causing me to choke. I felt a wing slam into my back, dislodging the piece of pastry.

"Thanks", I coughed.

"Think nothing of it", my mother smiled. "Rise, Fluttershy."

"Thank you, your Highness", she squeaked.

"You know you only need to bow in public, right", Celestia chuckled.

"But that's how royalty is supposed to be greeted", she whispered before she gasped loudly and turned impossibly round eyes to me. "Oh my goodness, I forgot that you're Prince Jackson instead of just Jackson! I'm so s-sorry!"

I blinked several times as she dove face first at my feet. I glanced at the princess with a confused expression which she met with one of amusement and motioned to the prostrate Pegasus.

"Uh, rise, I guess", I mumbled.

"Thank you, your Highness", she said quietly.

"It's just Jackson", I chuckled.

"Oh no, I couldn't address you so commonly", she whimpered with a blush, giving me an idea.

"If you call me 'your Highness' one more time", I threatened, "I'll kiss you."

"Okay", she whispered, blushing when she realized what she said. "I mean… It's… I'm sorry, your Highness."

Without another word I titled her head up and kissed her lightly on the lips before she could react. She froze in place, lips still puckered slightly, eyes wide with pinprick pupils. After several seconds I waved my hand in front of her face but got no reaction.

"I think I broke her", I said quietly as I turned to a very shocked Celestia.

"It would seem so", she replied.

I turned back to Fluttershy, my eyes going wide as I found her forelegs around my shoulders and her lips pressed to mine again. She held the kiss for several seconds before pulling away from me and trying to fly out the door. I flinched when she ran into the door frame but she got back up and flew away.

"This makes things interesting", Celestia said slowly.

"What things", I asked.

"Well, you just kissed your new housemate", she laughed.

"Housemate?"

"Yes, dear", she said with a smile. "You see, I'm sending my student Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville to study friendship and I plan on sending you with her."

"Study friendship", I asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely", Celestia replied. "Her magical skill is astounding, but she doesn't have a single friend aside from me. I worry about her mental wellness."

"Why?"

"She seems convinced that Nightmare Moon is returning", she said evenly.

"Who is that", I asked.

"A powerful, evil alicorn that tried to thrust the world into eternal night", she replied darkly.

"Uh huh", I hummed.

"She nearly killed me before I banished her to the moon", Celestia whispered.

"Okay", I huffed, "if that bitch _does_ come back, I'm gonna kill her."

"You can't", Celestia gasped.

"Why not", I growled. "I'll be damned if I'm gonna let anyone hurt my family!"

"Because Nightmare Moon is Luna, my sister", she cried out.

"Well, fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

I had just started packing when my door opened and Celestia walked in. She glanced around the room and nodded as she saw all of my possessions on the bed. The alicorn I now call mom paced around the room muttering worriedly, drawing my attention.

"Something wrong, mom", I asked.

After Fluttershy had left we had a long discussion. I mean _long._ As in we had over a month to go over everything. We discussed everything from what was expected of me as a Prince of Equestria to my mommy issues, which we resolved amidst gallons of hot cocoa and more gallons of tears. One of the more worrisome parts of the discussion was The Shiver as I called it.

To summarize, The Shiver is a physical manifestation, sort of like a nervous tick I have when I "learn" a new spell or type of magic. As it was I had learned to teleport, materialize and summon items, and to use healing magic. The teleportation was easier with line of sight, but the range was greater with visualization. The process was also easier when I was going somewhere I had been before. Teleporting inside the castle would quickly result in being chased by the guards. But it's not like I know firsthand.

One interesting magical tidbit is that summoning and materializing are two totally different things. Summoning, the easier of the two actions, pulled whatever you were summoning out of its physical location and filled that void with the displaced blah blah blah. Basically you're just moving it.

Materialization, however, is a whole different story. Materializing something consisted of a bit of transfiguration mixed with a dash of transmutation with a dash of insanity thrown in for good measure. It had taken me two hours to materialize a simple chair.

Much like teleportation, healing magic worked better when I had eyes on my target. Not having a horn did make it difficult to channel magic at first, but I learned that a mental aid such as pointing my palm at my target helped. Another neat tidbit is that pointing a single finger at my target gives pinpoint precision, a necessity for healing magic.

I wish I could describe the look on Celestia's face when I asked about fireballs and lightning. About the closest I can get is constipation mixed with a stroke followed by being punched in the gut. I had never heard her Canterlot Voice sound as loud as when she screamed at me about the dangers of combat magic. Unfortunately she had to repeat herself after healing my bleeding ear drums.

She sat beside me and calmly explained why she thought it best if I avoided combat magic and focused on the "lighter magics" as she called them. Some of the dangers involved did sound quite horrifying, especially the never ending disembowelment. I wouldn't promise to avoid it, but I did promise to only practice under supervision which mollified her. Anyways, back to the present.

"Hmm", Celestia hummed distractedly.

"Mom", I said as I grabbed her cheeks and made her look in my eyes. "Mom, I asked what was wrong."

"Nothing", she squeaked, her eyes darting around the room.

"Okay", I laughed while stroking her cheek, "I promise to take care of Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and all of her friends. I promise to write every Friday night. I will definitely try to eat a balanced diet. Is that everything?"

"I hope so", she worriedly sighed as she pulled me into a hug. "I know you can handle yourself, but Twilight Sparkle is so young and naïve!"

"You said she was twenty", I laughed.

"Yes, but what's that compared to six thousand", she urged.

"I'll watch over her as best I can", I promised again. "But wouldn't it be easier if I lived in that library with her?"

"Jackson", she sighed, "grow up. So what if you kissed Fluttershy? The two of you can coexist peacefully."

"If you say so."

Once again we discussed my backstory, which we had developed with Applejack, Fluttershy and Mayor Mare. Rainbow Dash wouldn't be a problem because I had threatened her before my history could begin. Rarity, the prissy sounding pony I never saw, was oblivious as well.

The official story is that I was accidentally summoned from another dimension but suffered amnesia during the transition, which was mostly true. The fact that we chose not to disclose who was responsible didn't sit well with Applejack, but her concerns were assuaged with the mention of preventing mass hysteria and severe discrimination.

"Mom, I think I got this", I smiled as I hugged her again. "Besides, I learned something new."

I grinned at her and looked over my shoulder as she cocked an eyebrow. The faintest white aura surrounded my belongings and finished the packing quickly. Celestia praised my quick understanding of levitation and smiled widely as I hugged her yet again.

"I'll send you a letter as soon as I get there", I said quietly as I picked up my travel bag and headed out the door.

I heard the barest hint of a stifled sob from my room as I made my way down the hallway. It was difficult not to turn back, but I had tasks that needed accomplishing. What I was wondering is why my mother wanted me to make friends. I thought that was Twilight's task. My other task was to learn more about magic. That was the task I was looking forward to accomplishing.

I made my way through the palace greeting random servants and guards, who all somehow knew I was a prince and just barely bowed their heads, and thought about the tasks ahead of me. I had tried my best to get out of living with Fluttershy, but mom had better counterarguments than I did. I wish I could say I knew what I was going to do about that kiss, but I had no clue.

I should have known better than to think and walk at the same time, because when I finally paid attention to my surroundings I found myself lost. I looked around until I found a guard and slowly approached him. He bowed his head slightly and granted my sheepish request for directions, actually smiling as I headed on my way.

I followed his directions and found myself at the train station in less than five minutes. I approached the ticket window and used two of the gold coins, called bits, to buy a ticket to Ponyville. As I waited for the train I decided to have a seat and watch the crowd.

The first remarkable pony I saw was a rather unique one. The white unicorn had a two tone electric blue mane and tail and purple lensed sunglasses on her face. I noticed musical notes on her flank. She nodded her head in time with the music coming from the headphones over her ears. She noticed me staring and gave a little sloppy salute. I returned the salute and she smiled slightly before going about her business.

Across the platform I saw a gray furred mare with black mane and tail holding some kind of instrument case. That made sense, considering her cutie mark was another music symbol. She opened the case while we were waiting and pulled out a cello, of all things. The size of the instrument forced her to stand on her hind legs to play, but when she drew the bow across the strings pure magic seemed to flow forth. The beauty of the song was striking. I contentedly listened to her play until the train came, jogging over and tossing a couple bits into her cello case.

I quickly gathered my travel bag and bedroll and made my way onto the train. I noticed most of the ponies staring at me, but all the stares were of curiosity instead of fear. I nodded and smiled at a small cluster of ponies, relief flooding me when they smiled back and said hello. Slowly I wormed my way through the crowd and took up a spot in an empty car.

Eventually the train started moving, the jolt shaking me from my thoughts. When I looked up I found myself staring at a gigantic smiling wad of bubblegum with bright blue eyes. I jolted back as the smile got impossibly wide and just kept growing. Just when I thought its face would rip the creature before me pulled in an impossibly large gasping breath.

"A NEW FRIEND", the pink thing shrieked. "Ohmygoodnessit'sjustsonicetomeetyoumyname'sPinkiePiewhat'syournamewhereareyoufromdoyoulikepartiesI'mgonnathrowyouthemostPinktasticpartyeverand-"

"Pinkie, what the heck are you doing", a scratchy voice called from the hallway.

"Oh, shit", I sighed.

"In here with a new friend", the one called Pinkie answered, wagging her tail like a dog.

"Oh cool", Rainbow Dash said as she flitted in. As her eyes met mine her pupils shrank and her wings snapped against her sides causing her to crash to the floor.

"Oh, shit", I repeated.

"H-hey Jackson, what's up", she laughed nervously.

I reached my hand down to help her up, flinching as she squinted her eyes and pulled away.

"I'm not gonna hurt you", I sighed.

She looked from my hand to my face several times before carefully accepting the offered hand. When she was on her hooves she didn't let go of my hand, somehow gripping it and turning it every direction she could.

"Huh, cool", she said as she finally released me. "Thanks."

"No problem", I replied. "By the way, sorry about the hospital wing."

"That was my fault", she blushed. "I overreacted. I've never seen a… whatever you are before, so I thought you were attacking Fluttershy."

"I'm a human", I grinned. "I gotta say you knocked the fuck outta me."

"Yeah, Fluttershy chased me for two days for that", she shuddered. "She's scary when she's ticked off."

"Well, guess I better avoid pissing her off", I laughed.

"Dude, gross", the rainbow one groaned. "Besides, she'd never let you in the bathroom with her!"

"It means mad", I said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Okay, well why do you need to avoid that?"

"I'm going to be living with her", I said solemnly.

Rainbow Dash's eyes shot wide open, her pupils slowly shrinking as she seemed to process that. For several seconds she sat like that, making me think I broke another pony before she burst into full blown cackling and rolled around on the floor.

"I'm so glad you're amused", I grumbled, turning my attention to the pink pony. "S, you're Pinkie Pie? Fluttershy told me a bit about you."

"She told me all about you", Pinkie Pie smiled and pounced on me to hug me. "Is it really true you were born without a sheath?"

"WHAT", I shouted, shoving her off of my lap. "WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT AFTER MEETING ME FIVE MINUTES AGO?!"

"I was just making small talk", she giggled. "But from what Fluttershy says there's nothing small about-"

"Okay, that's enough", Rainbow Dash shouted, shoving a cupcake in Pinkie's mouth. "Seriously chick, you gotta learn to watch what you say."

The rest of the ride was quite peaceful, even if the zany antics of one Pinkie Pie interrupted the peace often. It really was quite disturbing how confetti and streamers kept exploding out of thin air, so I decided I would ask mom in my first letter. Before much longer the train began slowing down as it pulled into the station.

"Hey Jackson, it was good seeing you", Rainbow Dash waved on her way out. "I saw a balloon on the way in and wanna check it out before work, but we should definitely hang out."

"Yeah", I smiled and waved before she left.

"Well, I have to get to the bakery", Pinkie said with her normal huge smile.

"Bye Pinkie", I called, waving as I made my way out of the train.

I took a good look around and pulled a scrap of paper out of my pocket to read the directions to Fluttershy's cottage. She had visited me every couple of days while I was in the castle and had told me several times how to get to her cottage, but she left directions for me on her last visit. I read them through twice just to be sure and set off for her cottage.

I noticed almost every single pony staring at me in curiosity or possibly fear, hard to tell which. I didn't want to accidentally start a panic so I hurried on my way through town. As I reached the other side of town I slowed my pace since the road was empty. Within minutes I found myself outside of the quaint little cottage, the smells of the wildflowers growing nearby flooding me with happiness. I steadied myself with a deep floral breath and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling inside before the door opened to reveal the biggest damn bear I ever saw that snarled and charged me.

"Well, fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

The massive bear launched itself at me, the razor sharp claws whipping past my face. I reacted instinctively and teleported several feet away. The bear changed course and charged again, going in for a bite. I noticed what the beast was doing and leaned back, avoiding the bite and catching the bear's jaw with an uppercut punch. The hairy giant wobbled for a moment before it flopped down on its haunches and started actually bawling.

"What is it", Fluttershy called as she exited the house." Oh Harry, what happened?"

The bear sobbed and grunted and growled while pointing at me. As Harry kept making noises Fluttershy's brow dropped lower and lower.

"That sounds terrible", Fluttershy gasped, "but you should know better, Harry."

The massive bear hung his head and made some more noise before she turned her perturbed glare on me.

"I'm disappointed in you, Jackson", she said sternly. "It isn't nice to hit others."

"I'm sorry", I muttered sheepishly before a thought struck me. "Hey, I was just defending myself."

"I know, and Harry said he's sorry", she replied. "Now, let's all go inside and have some tea."

Harry and I followed Fluttershy toward the house, both of us sufficiently shamed. Suddenly he reached one claw out to me. I glanced from his claw to his face, wincing when he shifted his eyes to the side where Fluttershy was watching us. I accepted his claw and huffed out a breath when he pulled me into a hug. I heard a cute giggle before the door opened.

"Put me down", I grunted while trying to squirm free.

Harry ignored me and carried me inside, stooping to fit through the door. I sighed heavily as he tromped up the stairs to the second floor and through the second door on the left. Before me was a bedroom with a somewhat large bed, a decent sized writing table and chair and a dresser. Harry seemed to smile as he put me down patted my head and trundled out of the room.

"I see you found your room", she smiled quietly.

"Yeah", I laughed. "Harry kinda _helped_ me find it."

"I'm so glad the two of you are getting along", she whispered as she closed her eyes in happiness.

"I'm sorry", I found myself apologizing. "It was all a misunderstanding. Harry got scared I guess and was protecting you."

"Yes, he's awfully protective", she said, her ears drooping. "I'm just sorry you two got in a fight."

At that moment a fuzzy bunny, who Fluttershy introduced as Angel, hopped into the room and stared at Fluttershy as he tapped his back paw on the floor. He snottily pointed at his mouth, then Fluttershy, then the other part of the house. The timid Pegasus apologized the entire way out the door and disappeared. Angel stared at me for a second before blowing a raspberry and disappearing out the door.

"Stuck up little asshole", I muttered as I went back down to retrieve my belongings I had dropped when Harry attacked.

I gathered my travel bag and bedroll and headed back inside. On the way up the stairs I passed a slightly blushing Fluttershy and asked for paper and a quill. She promised to bring it to me right away, blushed a little bit harder and zipped away.

"Coexist peacefully", I muttered as I entered my room.

I looked around the room and settled for putting the flowing outfits in the dresser. My socks went in the top drawer, thin summer socks like I wore now on the left and the thicker winter socks on the right. My shirts went into the middle drawer, again separated by season, as well as the pants and shorts in the bottom drawer. When I was satisfied with my clothing I pulled the few knickknacks out that I had acquired while living in the castle.

The first I pulled out was a plain silver necklace with a triangle pendant on it. I had been in an antique shop hiding from the overprotective gazes of the royal guards when I saw it out of the corner of my eye. As my eyes locked on it I felt _drawn_ to it like I was supposed to have it. I happily parted with the fifty bits for it. Whenever I wore it, I felt as if I had rested for a week or something. That's how good it made me feel.

The second was a scratched up ring made from woven gold strands, nothing important. I had spotted it at the open market in Canterlot one weekend and on a whim decided to buy it. There was absolutely nothing special about the ring, but I still felt something telling me the ring would be useful. So naturally I said fuck it and bought the ring.

The last item was a single small white alicorn feather inside a silk pouch, given to me by mom the night before I left Canterlot. She said it was a way to remember her. Even though I pointed out that I would be able to see the castle from Ponyville she still insisted I took it so I would always have a part of her with me.

I sat the ring and amulet on the top of the dresser and slipped the cord of the pouch around my neck. As soon as the silk touched my skin I felt comforting warmth flood over me, calming me and giving me a sense of peaceful strength. It was a welcome feeling, even if it was unexpected.

"I have that paper and quill", Fluttershy called from the hallway, gasping as she came in the door. "Jackson, you're _glowing!"_

"Huh", I laughed as I looked down at my luminescent arms and torso.

"It's so pretty", she cooed as she flitted up to stroke my shiny cheek.

"You just wanted to touch me", I grinned before booping her on her blushing nose. "You can admit it."

"I wasn't- I didn't-", she stammered as she dropped out of the air. "Oh, I'm sorry Your Highness!"

I arched an eyebrow and began to reach for her. She let out a cute "Eep!" and vanished out the door. I wasn't really going to kiss her, but over the past month I had gotten used to that reaction when she would visit me at the castle. The first couple times I had actually kissed her, but eventually she began disappearing as soon as she realized what she had said.

I laughed and scooped up the supplies she had dropped. One of these days I would learn not to tease Fluttershy but it wasn't today. I decided it would be best if I went ahead and wrote that letter, so I made my way to the desk and sat down to write.

 **Dear Mom.**

 **I made it to Ponyville just fine. I ran into Rainbow Dash on the train, and you'll be glad to hear that I apologized to her and now we're friends. I also met an interesting pony on the train named Pinkie Pie. I think she uses true magic. The only thing I have seen her do is make confetti appear out of thin air. It isn't a bad thing, but I thought you should know. Things are going well with Fluttershy, except for a misunderstanding with her bear Harry, but everything is okay now. I'll write to you on Friday, just like I promised. Don't worry about me or Twilight Sparkle. Until next time.**

 **Your son,**

 **Jackson.**

I focused on my mother and sent the letter on its way. I went to the restroom to get a glass of water, jumping slightly as a scroll popped out of thin air in front of me. I clumsily grabbed it before it could fall and saw it was a reply from mom.

 **My dearest Jackson,**

 **I'm glad to find your trip went well. I can't help but worry about you both. I'm quite proud of you for apologizing to Rainbow Dash. She would be a very loyal friend. This Pinkie Pie you mentioned does seem to be using true magic somehow. Keep an eye on her for now, son. I hope you haven't been teasing Fluttershy like you would at the castle. I look forward to your next letter.**

 **-Mom**

Considering I was planning to go into town I slipped the pouch off and into a pocket with the letter. Much to my relief I stopped glowing, which would have been hard to explain. Hell, it was going to be hard enough to explain my existence to any curious ponies. I decided not to dwell on it and headed out of my room.

"Fluttershy, I'm headed to town", I called as I crossed the living room. "Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"A small bundle of cotton", she quietly called from a side room. "If you don't mind, that is."

"I don't mind", I called back before closing the front door behind me.

I took a deep breath of the happiness inducing flowers near the door a set off at a relaxed pace on the way to town. I enjoyed the scenery as I walked along, peace seeming to just ooze from my surroundings. I was greeted by three little fillies, who introduced themselves as Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom that were absolutely filled with curiosity. I was bombarded with questions the entire way into town where the three said their goodbyes and scampered off.

"Cute little things", I smiled as I made my way to Sugar Cube Corner.

The bakery was packed, ponies filling every table and waiting in line to receive their baked goods. Curious murmurs began floating through the air as ponies began noticing me and an impossibly high pitched voice screeched my name half a second before I found a pink blur wrapped around my face.

"Mffr mmph!"

"What was that", Pinkie asked as she leaned back, freeing my face.

"I said let me go", I gasped.

She smiled sheepishly before dropping to the floor. She nervously rubbed the back of her head as she apologized. I chuckled and patted her head which brought her happy smile back. She zipped to the kitchen and returned immediately with a tray of food.

"Pinkie, I can't eat hay", I said slowly.

"I know", she smiled. Nothing I brought you is hay."

I looked closer and realized that what she had said was true. I tasted the pasta, my eyes going wide at how delicious it was. A small portion of fish was the next thing I devoured. It tasted almost as good as the fish Fluttershy had brought me during her regular visits. After I finished that off I turned my attention to the bright red cupcake and glass of milk. I pulled the wrapper back and took a nibble of the cupcake, surprise flashing across my face.

"Holy shit", I laughed. "This thing tastes like apple cider!"

Pinkie grinned as I finished the cupcake and milk off. We sat and talked for a few minutes, getting to know each other a little. Eventually she had to return to work, so I tried to pay for my food before leaving. I had just made it out the door when I felt a hoof shoving into my pocket. I whirled around and came face to face with a perturbed Pinkie threatening me if I didn't take my money with me.

"Okay", I said slowly, shuddering when she grinned and zipped away.

I shook my head and began walking down the street toward the market. I made it half a block before I heard Rainbow Dash cry out a warning. I instinctively ducked, glad I did as the multicolored menace crashed into a purple unicorn and a purple and green lizard. I laughed and continued on my way, somehow passing Pinkie Pie going in the other direction. I decided then and there not to think about the pink.

A niggling doubt burrowed its way into my brain as I walked, the sunshine seeming to be less comforting. I shrugged and made my way to the general goods store, trying to ignore the stares. I searched the shelves for cotton, surprised to find small individual bundles of cotton packaged for sale. I grabbed one and found a few other things I would need to make my room more comfortable.

"Okay, time to go", I muttered to myself.

I made my way to the front of the shop and approached the clerk at the ancient looking cash register humming a foreign yet familiar tune to myself. The clerk smiled as she unloaded my basket and pressing buttons to total their prices up. She blushed lightly as she rang up the bundle of cotton.

 _Dafuq was that about,_ I wondered as I counted the correct bits onto the counter.

I shrugged and picked up the honest to goodness _saddlebags, for fuck's sake,_ and left the shop. A warm breeze blew in from Sweet Apple Acres bringing with it the aroma of apple cider, lifting my spirits as I headed back to my new home. I caught a glimpse of Rainbow Dash as she zipped through the sky just above the treetops.

"Ha, she's gonna kill herself one day", I scoffed as I let myself through Fluttershy's gate.

I shook my head and entered the little cottage, cocking my head to the side as I heard the faintest noise. I listened closely and followed the direction the sound came from only to arrive at the door to the side room Fluttershy had called out from earlier. Apparently the room she was in was the downstairs bathroom.

"Fluttershy", I called softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes", came the breezy reply.

"I have the cotton", I said as I dug it from one of the saddlebags.

"Slip it under the door and leave please", she whispered.

"What?"

"You need to leave, please. Just for a few days", she begged.

At that moment the familiar pop of a teleporting pony resounded right behind me. I turned around and found myself face to worried muzzle with my mother. Before I could greet her we both winked out of existence and popped into a large room he was unfamiliar with. At one end of the room sat a high backed throne, giving me the blatantly obvious idea that this was the royal throne room.

"What's going on, mom", I asked as I glanced around.

"I apologize for spiriting you away so abruptly", she sighed, "but I felt it best to remove you from the premises."

"Why?"

"You see", she hesitated, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"What is it", I asked, my ire raising a fraction.

"Certain times of the year", Celestia said with a blush, "mares go through a biological process called 'heat' and I never thought I would be giving this talk."

"Could this have anything to do with her asking why I don't have a sheath", I wondered.

"SHE ASKED YOU WHAT", Celestia screamed, her Canterlot Voice echoing through the castle.

"Well, fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

"That came out wrong", I laughed nervously.

"Jackson, I would suggest explaining", my furry mom said evenly.

"It was almost two months ago", I began. "Before I was released from the hospital, Nurse Redheart asked about it. She also asked what kind of accident I was in."

"Nurse Redheart", Celestia asked. "It wasn't Fluttershy?"

"Yeah", I laughed. "I guess I should've said which 'she' I was referring to. But what I'm wondering is how Fluttershy found out and told Pinkie Pie."

"If she's not in heat", Celestia mumbled, turning away from me, "does that mean Cadence was wrong?"

"Who is Cadence", I asked as I brushed my fingertips across her wing, laughing as she shivered and pulled away.

"Please don't do that, son", she gasped with a blush.

"Why not", I asked.

"Pegasus and alicorn wings are very… sensitive", she replied somewhat shakily. "To answer your question, though, Princess Cadence is the Princess of Love."

"Princess of Love, huh?"

"Indeed", my mother smiled back. "Whenever love grows or a new love blooms she would be the first to know. Love _is_ her special talent, after all."

"Okay, but why did you bring me back here", I asked.

"You see", she replied awkwardly, "Princess Cadence felt a spike of love from Ponyville that was unbelievably strong and notified me right before I came to retrieve **you."**

"But why did you retrieve me?"

"I was worried for you", the Princess sniffed.

"Mom", I chuckled as I turned her face toward me. "I'm an adult; I think I can handle myself."

"You can't blame me for worrying", she huffed as she turned away slightly.

Seconds later several unicorn guards burst through the door, shouting as they unleashed bolts of magic directly at me. Before either of us could react the magic slammed into me, exploding into sparks and flinging me against the wall. I felt something wet and looked down at my chest. I poked the exposed bones and heard shouting before darkness began creeping in.

"Not good", I slurred as I slumped to the floor, finally giving in to the darkness.

I awoke a short time later to a slight stinging sensation in my chest and a furious Princess shouting at the top of her lungs. I gently touched my chest and felt some scarred tissue beneath my fingertips. I looked over where the screaming came from and saw mom yelling in the faces of the guards, her anger so intense the unicorn on the far side of the group was actually crying.

"Mom", I croaked as I stood up.

"Jackson, thank the heavens", she gushed as she leapt over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Who hit me with magic", I groaned as I rubbed my face.

"All five of them", she growled while turning her gaze to the guards.

I disentangled myself from her forelegs and approached the gathered guards. I looked each of them in the eyes. I walked down to the far end to the crying unicorn and just stood there staring. Before long he lowered his eyes and continued crying.

"You five just attacked a Prince of Equestria", I said evenly. "Mom, what's the punishment for what these dumbasses did?"

"Death", the mad monarch replied coldly.

"Dafuq", I shouted.

"It was attempted murder", she shouted back.

"These guys obey your orders, yeah", I asked, pleased when she nodded. "Then order them to stand straight and not move."

I nodded when she gave the order, held up a finger and approached the crying guard. He looked up at me and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could make a noise I drew back and slapped him across the jaw, dropping him to his knees. My mother gasped as I approached the other four guards and repeated the process. All but one guard had been knocked down by the slaps.

"Now", I said loudly as three of the guards cried, "I hope you think about what you did. I let you off easy. Mom would've killed you for attacking me."

"Indeed I would have", she acknowledged shakily. "The five of you have one month of unpaid leave and are confined to quarters. Leave us."

Four of the five had to pick themselves up off the floor before all of them drooped their heads and slunk out of the door. I heard one of them mutter something about his wife killing him as they went down the hallway.

"Serves you right, ya bastard", I yelled after them.

"The nerve of those incompetent fools", she seethed as she paced around the throne room.

"Will this scar ever fade", I asked as I poked at the rough tissue on my chest.

My mother bent her head and studied the flesh closely, her horn lighting up different colors occasionally. She muttered to herself, her words being transcribed onto a scroll that flew past inches away from my head. She performed a few more tests and slowly shook her head.

"This scar confounds me", she quietly admitted. I felt my heart drop at her pronouncement. "However, I have a colleague that may know a few things about your wound."

"Okay, so why am I neither dead nor fully healed", I asked.

"I'm not sure", she sighed. "That's why I was about to send my observations to him."

"You think he can help", I asked hopefully.

"Let us prepare for the worst but hope for the best, hmm?"

Her horn lit up and the scroll vanished, leaving the two of us in the throne room. She asked for more details about my time in Ponyville, which I gladly provided. I attempted to gloss over the encounter with Harry, but mom saw through it and made me tell the whole story. I asked her about the clerk's reaction when she rang up the cotton.

"Oh my goodness", she laughed. "Mares use the cotton to stem the flow of blood after a heat."

"Oh, shit", I groaned, embarrassment soaking in.

At that moment a scroll appeared in front of her and she grabbed it with her magic. Her eyes scanned the paper, flicking to me occasionally as she read. She asked me if I minded a visitor, scribing my response and sending it on its way. Moments later the pop of teleportation announced the arrival of our guest.

He was an elderly unicorn with ruffled black and gray fur and a matching slightly disheveled mane. His movements were slow and deliberate as he bowed to the both of us. His eyes roved over my face and the scar visible through my ruined shirt.

"Prince Jackson", he greeted in a gravelly whisper. "I am Lightning Hoof, Arch mage of the Equestria Magic Academy on the outskirts of Canterlot. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine", I replied as I accepted his offered hoof and shook it. "So what can you tell me about this scar?"

He came closer and examined my chest, poking and prodding with hooves and horn both while he muttered to himself the whole time. He made mention of the shape, which my mother and I realized matched my mark closely. I nodded at my hip, raised my eyebrows and jerked my head at the unicorn questioningly. Her eyes went wide for a second before she seemed to debate with herself and nodded.

"Lightning Hoof", she called, drawing his attention. "Can I trust you with a national secret?"

"Discretion is necessary for my position", he grinned at her.

"My son Jackson is not a pony", she began.

"I realize that, your Highness."

"Then how", she asked, nodding for me to pull my pants down, "does my son have a Cutie Mark?"

He murmured his amazement and leaned in for a closer look. He studied my mark for a few seconds before concerned understanding seemed to dawn on him. He looked from my mark to me then my mother before refocusing on my mark.

"This is Discord's mark", he muttered in shock.

"You are one of the very few who would recognize it", she said quietly. "That is why I called on you for help."

"There is nothing I can do", he admitted. "If Prince Jackson truly was created by Discord, then he is a being of magical origin and untold potential and opportunities."

"Explain this, please", she asked warily, squinting her eyes.

"For all intents and purposes", he said nervously, "being created by Discord means that Prince Jackson is the rightful Prince of Chaos."

"Fuck that", I laughed, walking away from the unicorn. "Ya know what, I'm out of here. Mom, I'm getting something to eat."

"Go ahead", she smiled as she approached the unicorn to have a technical discussion.

I left the throne room and turned down the hallway, asking a guard for directions to the kitchen. After questioning my identity momentarily he outlined the quickest path for me. I thanked him, feeling uncomfortable when he bowed to me. I followed his directions and quickly found myself surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the royal kitchens.

"Can I help you", some random pony approached, bowing slightly.

"Does everyone in the castle know I'm a prince", I asked, then groaned as the pony nodded. "Fine, fuck it. I was looking for something to eat."

"Whatever you wish, your Highness."

"If you have any meat, cook it until it's pink but not bloody", I requested. "Also a Celestia salad, a couple rolls and butter with a mug of mead would be awesome."

"Of course", the pony bowed and began barking orders as he showed me to a table with cushioned seats.

The mug of mead was served right away, the sweetness washing over my tongue before the barest hint of a burn kicked in. I smiled as I took another drink and sat back to wait for my food. I hadn't finished my first mug of mead before my platter arrived, steam rising off of the sizzling meat and water droplets clinging to the salad. I poured the vinaigrette provided over the salad and cut a piece off of the steak.

"Oh shit", I groaned after popping the morsel into my mouth.

The flavors exploding on my tongue took me to a whole new level of happy. I contentedly sighed as I ate, occasionally switching to the salad and back. Before long my plate was empty, as were three mugs. I thanked the kitchen staff on my way out, shocking a few of the workers, and began heading back to the throne room.

"I wonder what Fluttershy's doing", I said quietly. "I hope she's okay."

I looked at all the tapestries, statues and stained glass windows I passed on the way to the throne room, smiling every time I saw mom in one of them. I just wish I had met the dark alicorn that shared a particularly beautiful tapestry with her. I decided to let my mind wander as I continued on my way.

I entered the throne room and saw that Lightning Hoof was still deep in discussion with his Matriarch, his mannerisms almost comically animated. My footsteps echoed across the hall and drew their attention to me, both of them smiling for different reasons.

"I'm so glad you returned", she smiled. "Lightning Hoof has a request for you."

"With your royal permission", he bowed, "I would like to search your mind for clues of your past."

"Pass", I said immediately, much to my mother's distress.

"Yes, your Highness", he replied sadly. "By your leave."

I nodded and he immediately teleported away. The slight ringing in my ears was new, but it vanished in seconds so I wasn't worried. I turned my eyes back to my mother and took a deep breath.

"So what did he say", I nervously asked.

"There are multiple reasons for the scar", she began quietly. "You are a being created by chaotic magic. Your Cutie Marks are a testament to that. You must understand something, Jackson."

"What's that?"

"You died momentarily", she whispered. "I had to mend your heart. You lost so much blood. The healing magic kept pouring into you, but the wound wouldn't close. When you finally did heal, that scar appeared on your chest. Jackson, your body is somehow being sustained by magic more than blood."

"Cool", I laughed as I stretched my arms up.

"No it is not", Celestia said sadly. "In order to save your life, I may have just doomed you to a much longer one. To make matters worse, the Summer Sun Celebration is in two days and Twilight Sparkle keeps bantering on about Nightmare Moon returning or some nonsense."

"I'm immortal", I asked.

"No, you can still die", she warned quickly, "but dying of old age would take tens of thousands of years. And there's something more."

"More?"

"Lightning Hoof is convinced your magic could very well rival my own in strength", she said proudly. "However, he has not had the chance to test your ability."

A well-dressed servant approached us and informed us that it was time to make preparations to raise the moon, whatever that meant. We followed her to a balcony and Celestia made her way outside first. I followed her outside and watched as she turned her eyes toward the setting sun. Her horn lit up brighter than I had seen it before and the sun sank below the horizon. On the opposite horizon a nearly full moon slowly rose into the sky. Her horn stopped glowing and she turned her gaze to my stunned face.

"Well, fuck."


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes to a gray mist flowing into my room from beneath the door. I sat up and was surprised to hear no noise other than the light ruffling of my thin sheets. The opulence of my room at the palace still unnerved me, even if I was technically royalty.

"This way", a deep yet almost gravelly voice whispered from the hall.

I leaped to the door and yanked the door open, demanding to know who was there. I was greeted by an empty hallway, so I decided to follow the mist back to its source. I looked closely at the mist and turned to the left, then swallowed hard as I set off at a cautious pace. I followed the mist, having to retrace my steps several times until I wound up on the veranda outside of the royal banquet hall.

"In here", the voice whispered, impossibly loud to be coming from the maze before me.

I walked down the steps, warily looking around when what I could only describe as electrified fire race from my brain to the palms of my hands. I stopped in my tracks, listening for any movement. I heard absolutely nothing so I continued walking as if drawn by the voice. The various twists and turns of the maze felt oddly familiar and the thickening mist was easy to follow, so it was no time at all before I found myself standing in front of the strangest statue I had ever seen.

This creature had the head and neck of an earth pony, an antler on one side of his head with a goat horn on the other, one long fang, two different arms and legs and some kind of tufted tail. The wings on its back were mismatched as well.

"Discord, God of Chaos and Spirit of Disharmony", I whispered as I read the plaque. "Defeated by Princess Celestia and-"

The last bit of the inscription had been worn away, but I had a feeling it was important. I tore my gaze from the plaque and stared at the face of the statue, whose open mouth was the source of the mist. I got closer and touched the lion's claws on his right arm, the stone feeling very warm to the touch. To my great surprise the paw moved, coming up to stifle a large yawn.

"What the fuck", I shouted as I jumped back and fell flat on my ass.

"Oh son, it's so good to see you", the statue said, groaning as he stretched his wings.

"You're Discord", I growled before leaping to my feet.

"Now is that any way to greet your dear old dad", he grinned wickedly.

"I have no father", I muttered darkly.

"No, but you can have an overgrown pony for a mother?"

"What do you want, Discord", I shouted, balling my fists up.

"Relax, Jackson", he said in a placating voice. "I just wanted to finish creating you."

"What do you mean 'finish' me", I growled.

He grinned and snapped his claws. I found myself floating on my back in front of him, his face and body covered by stone mask and surgical gown. I watched in horror as he reached for my forehead with a scary looking saw, my eyes squinting shut as the blade met my skin. I felt my skin tearing as he drew the blade back and forth and let out an anguished scream.

As blood flowed into my eyes I felt as well as heard the saw biting into my skull. The crunching sounds and sickening vibrations continued for several minutes before the top of my skull fell away, tearing the skin loose from the back of my head and neck. A strangled gurgle was the only sounds I could make as I choked on bile.

"Now then", Discord hummed. "It would seem you've already made quite a few memories already, so let's just leave the old ones out, hmmm? Ooh, I could always tweak your morality. Oh, but it seems you don't need any help in that department. Your magical knowledge is coming along slowly, but that's to be expected. Oh, yes, I could always just give you memories of magic school. Yes, that will do nicely."

The scrambled screwball reached behind him and grabbed a jar from thin air and opened the lid. He warned me that it was going to be spicy, whatever that meant, and dumped the contents onto my exposed brain. Half a second later I began screaming again as the fiery torment burned into my brain.

A massive amount of memories flooded through me, things I did but didn't remember doing. I almost remembered hatching a gray egg using magic, but my eyes filled with tears as I remembered the day a loose wagon had crushed that very same baby dragon. My first kiss brought a blush to my cheeks and my first break up still felt like I was kicked in the balls. I could still hear Celestia comforting me.

I felt a twinge in my scalp as the top of my skull snapped back into place.

"Enjoy your new memories, Jackson. Daddy loves you", he chuckled evilly as everything went dark.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped in terror and confusion as I struggled until I fell to the floor. Darkness greeted me as my gaze flew to every corner of the room. More than ten feet away I saw my rumpled bed, the cover strewn on the floor. I realized I was in the middle of the room and wondered how I got there. I looked up and noticed scratches in the plaster of the ceiling.

"What in the blue fuck", I muttered, glancing at my fingernails and finding bloody plaster under them.

At that moment my door burst open, the light from the hallway flooding my room as my mother galloped to my side and dropped to her knees. I waved off her worry, regretting it as her magic caught my hand and held it aloft. She study the particles for a moment before she glanced straight up as I had. A strained groan of some sort slipped from her as she squinted at my ceiling.

"I guess I had a nightmare", I lamely offered.

"I would say so", she said worriedly. "It must have been horrible if you did this to yourself."

"I think I was floating", I said quietly.

"It sounds like accidental magic to me", she smiled. "Would you care to discuss your nightmare?"

I didn't want to think about it, but I knew it would be for the best if I did talk about it. I took a deep breath and began my story, watching as her expression turned from confusion to concern, then horror and finally settling on rage. She stood and paced around the room, hissing Discord's name like venom several times.

"Mom, it was just a nightmare", I laughed as I caught her cheek with a hand.

"That was no mere nightmare, Jackson", she said forcefully as she met my eyes. "You know this as well as I."

"So what now", I asked nervously.

"I need to look into your mind", she grimaced. "I have to see what has been done to you."

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes, clearing my mind as she drew closer. I felt a nudge when her horn touched my forehead and everything went dark and silent for a split second. I opened my eyes as a shiver raced across my scalp yet again. I looked into her face and saw concern and a hint of something like fearful awe.

"I was afraid of this", the great alicorn sighed slowly.

"Afraid of what?"

"It wasn't a nightmare, it really happened", she whispered as she hugged me. "Those memories are your real memories now. That was how you wound up on the ceiling. I'm not sure how he managed it, but you truly do have a childhood of magical studies in your memory. I would like to see what you can do."

I walked to the window and threw it open, eyeing the targets guards used for training. I focused on the middle target, seeing a ball of fire flying toward it. I flung my right hand out and smiled as my vision came true. I focused on the next target and ripped it from the ground with magic. I tossed it aside as lightning from my other hand ignited the last target. I stared at what I had accomplished in seconds and thought back to what the area looked like before. I waved my hand, grinning as the targets repaired themselves.

"How's that", I grinned as I turned to face my mother.

"Too strong", she gasped as her eyes took on a faraway appearance. "He's too strong."

She leapt back and called for her sister to come to her aid. Her eyes began to glow a ghostly white as magic flowed through her whole body. She reared up and arched her neck, releasing a blast of magic in my direction. Instinctively I crossed my arms in front of me, avoiding taking the blast with my body. The light and heat from the impact forced me to close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes my mother was on the floor panting as she tried to curl in on herself as her wild eyes focused on nothing. I felt a sharp burning pain in my arms and looked down. Everything from the elbows down had been destroyed by that one blast! A reddish gold fluid dripped from the wounds, slowly registering in my mind as my blood.

"Mom", I called weakly, stumbling toward her. I tried several more times to get her attention before she blinked and actually looked at me.

"What have I done", she whispered in horror.

I dropped to my knees as she struggled to stand. She ran to my side and laid her horn on my shoulder. I looked into her face as she began to flood healing magic into me. My wounds stopped bleeding, and I must have passed out again because the next thing I knew my newly regrown arms wrapped around an unconscious alicorn. I glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing six o'clock.

"Mom", I said quietly as I shook her.

She gave a cute snort as she jolted awake, her eyes struggling to focus. She coughed and rubbed her eyes as she stood.

"What is it", she asked groggily.

"It's time to raise the sun", I said as I motioned to the clock.

Without looking up she made her way to the sun chamber, my steps following hers the entire way. She took her place and her horn glowed weakly, the sun just barely rising above the horizon. She turned to me and smiled sadly.

"I won't have the magic to raise the moon tonight", she sighed. "I know it is a huge responsibility, but I need you to do it."

"Of course", I replied nervously. "Will you be okay before Summer Sun?"

"Rest assured", she cooed. "I shall have plenty of magic tomorrow morning."

"So what happened", I asked as I rubbed my arm.

"I was trapped within my mind", she uttered. "I was reliving my last battle with him centuries ago."

She told me the story of the Chaos War, as those that were still alive to remember called it. It was a story of fools and geniuses, cowards and heroes. For three hours straight she spoke to me, finally arriving at the point where she had blasted Discord with her sister, Luna.

"I passed out while you were healing me", I absently muttered as I rubbed my arm.

"About that", my mother said slowly. "What little of your original blood that remained was lost."

"Meaning what", I asked with dread.

"Your blood has been replaced entirely with magic somehow", she replied.

"I'm filled with magic?"

"Sustained by it would be a better explanation, but yes", she smiled sadly.

"If I'm alive then why the long face", I asked.

"I'm an alicorn", she replied in confusion. "What other shape would my face have?"

"It means sad", I laughed.

"Oh", she muttered sheepishly. "Jackson, your body is sustained by magic now. We have no way of knowing how constant contact with that much magic will affect your body. Or your mind."

"Well, I feel fine, mom", I smiled. "But you obviously need some sleep. I'll handle raising the moon."

"Thank you, son", she sighed happily. "Are you going to ride in the chariot with me to Ponyville?"

"I'm not sure", I replied. "I have a few things I want to do at the academy today, so we'll see."

"For heavens' sake _please_ be careful", she begged as she pulled me into a hug.

"I will", I promised.

She released the hug and plodded of to her chambers, her mane and tail barely waving. I realized how much energy she must have used to save me and felt a flood of gratitude for her.

 _She's the only family I have,_ I thought as I walked. _Sure I have a friend or two, but aside from that dick Discord…_

The thought that struck me stopped me dead in my tracks. Without hesitation I made my way to the banquet hall and stared through the open door at the maze outside. I scratched my left ear and made my way into the dimly lit labyrinth. I relied on the memory from last night's dream to get to the center, my steps faltering as I approached a familiar statue.

"Hello, _father_ ", I growled as I stepped up to the stone creature, my face inches from his. "Why in the hell did you create me? What is my fucking purpose?"

I got no reply, which may or may not have been what I expected. I have no idea which. I stared into the blank eyes of the statue, trying to make sense of why I was here. My eyes were drawn to the claws of his right paw and I jolted as I saw reddish gold drops hanging from his claws. A grating chuckled seemed to echo from deep within the stone.

"Well, fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

I backed away from the statue, a cold chill running down my spine. I eyed it warily and teleported out of the maze. I realized a second too late what I had done when the sound of galloping guards echoed out of the banquet hall. A spark of inspiration hit me as the first guard, a blue maned unicorn in a fancy uniform instead of armor, slid into view.

"Catch me if you can", I called before teleporting to the other side of the group.

The guards snorted in confusion before catching site of me. I flipped them off and took off down the hallway. The unarmed unicorn popped into existence in front of me, his eyes going wide as I slid underneath him and continued running. A bolt of green magic slammed into the wall to the side, making me shout in alarm.

"These guys mean business", I gasped.

I looked over my shoulder and popped to the other end of the hall. I had learned the layout of the castle shortly before my brief trip to Ponyville, so I decided to lead them in circles. I would wait for them to get close and teleport farther away, never really trying to escape. I continued this for about ten minutes before the guards got smart.

I teleported a little farther from the group and ran around the corner, grinning back at them I looked forward and saw the unarmored unicorn in my path, his stance lowered. I knew I couldn't slide under him, so I went to leap over him. He had apparently expected this because as I was sailing over him his hind legs came up with blinding speed to connect with my gut.

I heaved out a breath and crumpled to the floor, groaning as I quickly pushed myself to my feet. I turned back to the unicorn and leapt back as he struck at my head with his fore hooves. I charged in and landed a strong uppercut to his chest as he reared back to strike at me again. He gasped as I struck him, but his strike still found its mark on my cheek.

"Hold it", I shouted as I picked him up with magic. "Why the fuck are we fighting?"

"You are an intruder with unknown intent", he shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Uh huh", I said. "And who are you?"

"Not that it matters to you", he spat, "but I am Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard. And now you can add assault to your list of charges!"

"Charges", I laughed. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care."

"So I guess 'Prince Jackson of Equestria' doesn't mean much does it", I grinned.

"P-prince J-j-jackson?!"

"That's right", I laughed as I dropped him.

"Please forgive me", he shouted, trying to bury his face into the floor.

"It was my fault for messing with you guys", I smiled as I pulled him to his hooves.

He tried to apologize again but I reassured him it was okay. He ordered the guards to stand down and bowed to me again. We spoke for a few minutes after he dismissed his troops, and I quickly realized that this was the brother of Twilight Sparkle. He gave me directions to the academy when I asked and sent me on my way with a sheepish smile.

I waved at the guards as I passed through the gates on my way into town. I wandered through town, stopping at the occasional shop to peruse their wares. I picked up a few items I thought my mother would like, random little baubles. I also spotted a necklace that I thought would look great on Fluttershy, a thought whose origins I pondered as I paid the clerk and left the store.

I made my way to the academy and gasped in amazement as I stared up at the massive tower. There were arcs of magic flashing through the upper levels of the tower and unicorns were plentiful. I opened the gate and strode across the grounds, my eyes taking in everything at once. I was almost to the door when I heard a scratchy voice shouting a warning.

I looked up just in time to see a rainbow blur careening toward me. I braced for impact, grunting as her momentum sent both of us to the cobblestone below. I shook my head and tried to brush her hair from my vision.

"Get your mane outta my face", I grunted as I grabbed a handful and yanked.

"THAT"S NOT MY MANE", she shouted, her head jerking up from the vicinity of my hips.

I poked what I had originally thought was a shoulder and blushed bright red as she squirmed to get away from me. Unfortunately the only thing her squirming accomplished was to press her crotch into my face, which caused her to freeze solid. I froze as her scent flooded my nostrils, a sweet musky smell that was oddly pleasant.

"Dashie", I said quietly.

"Yes, Jackson", she replied shakily.

"Please get your vagina out of my face."

"O-okay", she stammered as she finally disentangled herself and stood up.

"If you were going in heat", I smirked, "you could always ask me nicely."

"Okay", she muttered before shaking her head. "Hey, it's not like that!"

"Sure", I laughed as I climbed to my feet.

"You're crazy", she huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Crazy not to reel in a catch like you", I flirted, laughing loudly as she was reduced to a blushing sputtering mess. Her reaction was even better when I stroked one of her wings.

"Hey", she shouted as she rounded on me. "Hooves off!"

"That doesn't apply to me", I grinned as I wiggled my fingers. Her eyes locked on my fingers and a blush crept across her cheeks.

"I gotta go", she shouted quickly before taking off like a rocket.

I chuckled as I made my way into the academy. As I entered the lobby I saw unicorns of every color going about their business, some leading groups of tiny ponies around. I chuckled at the antics of one particularly rambunctious filly as I made my way to the receptionist. The graying mare behind the desk finished the paperwork she was working on and turned to me, jolting slightly as she caught sight of me.

"How may I help you", she asked in a tired voice.

"My name is Jackson", I began, jerking when the mare interrupted me.

"I am aware, your Highness", she replied quietly. "Princess Celestia notified us you were coming and we have an instructor waiting to assist you."

"Thank you", I replied, following the instructions she gave me before turning to leave.

I walked down the hallway nearby and turned at each intersection just like I was supposed to. Before long I found myself outside of a room with a thick iron door. I looked left and right, but seeing no others in the hall I entered the room. Before the door even began closing I found myself ducking under a fireball.

"What the fuck", I shouted as I regained my feet.

"My apologies", a familiar voice called out.

"Lightning hoof", I growled as I approached the older unicorn.

"Hello again, Prince Jackson", he smiled, unaffected. "What is it you wish to learn?"

"I have a few ideas", I said, still miffed about the fireball.

"Then I shall offer whatever help I can be. Tell me, what is it you wish to accomplish?"

"I want wings", I said evenly.

"Why is that", he asked.

"I always see Pegasus ponies flying around, and they're always smiling", I replied, "So I figured flying would be the best thing ever."

"Now when you say you want wings", he asked slowly, "do you mean temporary or permanent?"

"Temporary", I said quickly. "For now, anyways."

The old teacher thought for a few moments before a book of some sort popped into existence on a nearby desk. He made his way over to the book and flipped through the pages, eventually finding what he was looking for with a triumphant exclamation.

"I trust you can read Ponish", he said quietly.

"I can."

I approached the book and turned my eyes to the page. To my surprise the letters seemed to pulse on the paper, almost as if they were alive. I focused on the letters, willing them to be still. I read the entire spell twice before I felt The Shiver. I nodded in satisfaction as I closed the book.

"Shouldn't you keep it open for reference, your Highness", he asked politely.

"Just watch", I winked and booped him on the nose, laughing as he let out a startled whinny.

I closed my eyes and centered myself. I recited the words from the book, feeling a strange heat between my shoulder blades and across my ribs. A warm wind swirled around me, stirring up my hair. The rustle of feathers behind me and the impressed grunt from Lightning Hoof told me I was successful.

"Most impressive, your Highness", he smiled. "I would have chosen a different color, though."

I felt my wings unfurl of their own accord and glanced over my shoulder. A feathery black wing bobbed in the air, one of the feathers tickling my nose. I sneezed and grinned at my ad hoc instructor.

"These guys are awesome", I gushed. "How long does the spell last?"

"That particular spell can be used and then dispelled whenever you choose", he explained. "That is, assuming you have the magical reserves to do it."

"Not a problem", I laughed. "Now what?"

"What do you mean, your Highness?"

"How do I fly", I asked with a grin.

He stared at me blankly for several seconds before turning and heading out the door. He returned a few minutes later, ignoring my inquiries as he led a familiar rainbow pony into the room.

"What the hay", she shouted. "I thought I was teaching a newbie to fly!"

At that moment she realized I had wings, so she circled around me in awe. She eyed my wings from one tip to the other, silently appraising them as her own wings slowly extended. She circled my wings again before Lightning Hoof cleared his throat.

"Ma'am", he coughed. "Your excitement is showing."

"Dafuq", I laughed as Rainbow Dash's wings snapped shut. "Do my wings turn you on?!"

"I'm outta here", she grumbled as she started toward the door.

"No, Dash, come back", I called. "I'm sorry, I won't tease you again. I need your help."

"Okay", she groaned. "One more crack like that and I'm done."

"Okay, I promise", I sighed happily.

She led me outside and began explaining the different parts of the wing and how they all worked. I told her about the feeling in my ribs and she explained about the apparently new muscles I needed in order to fly. She taught me how to work said muscles, and before long I was flapping my way around the yard.

"Not as easy as it looks", I huffed as I landed to take a break.

"No, but you're doing pretty well for a groundie", she smiled. "When you get better at flying I can show you around Cloudsdale!"

"Sounds good", I smiled before I spread my wings and took to the air, getting a little higher this time.

"So Jackson", she asked as she flew beside me, "When ya comin' back to Ponyville?"

"I was planning to go back tonight with mom", I replied, "but I might be convinced to go back early. It would be good flying practice."

"Well", she began nervously. "I was about to head back if you wanted to join me."

"Sure", I shrugged. "Just let me pop to the palace and let mom know I'm heading out."

"Cool, I'll meet you here in two hours", she smiled before zipping away.

I landed and dispelled the wings, shivering as a warm breeze blew through the hole my wings had ripped in my shirt. I shrugged and focused on my mother. Within seconds I teleported directly into her chambers.

I ducked under the first blast of magic from the darkness but was hit in the right leg by the following shot. As the door burst open light flooded the room, making it nearly impossible to dodge the next three blasts. I cursed quite inventively as my pants leg caught on fire.

"Stand down", a familiar male voice shouted.

"Shiny Armor, it's me, Jackson", I shouted. A heartbeat later the lights flared into life in the room.

"It's _Shining_ , not Shiny", he said crossly. "Are you trying to die, your Highness?!"

"An excellent question, Captain", my mother growled from right behind me.

"Heh heh", I chuckled nervously as I turned around slowly. "Hi, mom. I learned a new spell."

"That's wonderful", she said flatly as she grabbed my ear with magic. "Young colt, I almost killed you. The guards almost killed you. What were you thinking?!"

"Owowow", I hissed. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get to you as quickly as possible owowowowowOW!"

"Be that as it may", she muttered as she released me, "You simply must stop popping into the castle like this!"

"I'm sorry", I sighed, the gravity of the possibilities settling in.

"I should have keyed the wards to him as well", she sighed quietly. "What was it you needed?"

In answer I closed my eyes and silently muttered the spell. Everyone in the room gasped as my impressive wingspan unfurled in the room, and I even heard one of the guards whisper something about a demon. I folded my wings and enjoyed the shocked pride on my mother's face.

"Now we can go flying together, mom", I smiled.

"They're black", she whispered, knocking my confidence down a notch.

"What's wrong with black wings", I asked.

"Nothing at all", she smiled, getting over her initial shock. "For some reason I imagined they would be white."

"Dad", I mouthed, drawing an understanding nod from her.

"Most impressive, your Highness", Shining Armor said reverently.

"Thanks", I smiled.

I remembered the small gift I had gotten for mom and pulled out the little package. I smiled again as I held it out to her. She took it with curiosity and gently opened it. Nestled inside was a wide ring, styled much like her tiara. She stared at it in confusion for a second before I lifted it from the wrapping paper and slipped it onto her horn. It slid all the way to the base of her horn and settled with a glint of gold.

"Thank you Jackson, it's beautiful", she smiled. It matches my tiara perfectly!"

"That's not all", I smiled.

I pulled out two more small bundles and held them out to mom. She unwrapped both at the same time to reveal an ornate inkwell made of obsidian and a small gold bracelet. I fastened the bracelet around her right foreleg and placed the inkwell on her desk. As I turned back I caught her stifling a yawn.

"You should go back to bed", I said gently. "I just wanted to give you those and let you know I was flying back to Ponyville with Rainbow Dash."

"You went from choking her to flying with her", mom asked jokingly. "That's fine as long as you raise the moon at six thirty tonight."

"I will", I promised as I hugged her.

To my surprise she kissed my forehead and told me yet again to be safe. After multiple promises I finally got out of her room and started down the hallway. As I was coming up on an open window I got a fun idea and leapt from the window amidst gasps and screams from nearby servants and guards. After a freefall of about fifty feet I spread my wings and let the wind carry me out over the city. I lazily flapped my wings to maintain altitude all the way to the academy.

As I came in for a landing I saw Rainbow Dash already waiting for me. I glanced at the nearby clock tower on the academy grounds and saw I had only been gone an hour. I flapped awkwardly for a second as a stray gust caught my wings just before I could land and just decided to wrap my wings around me and drop the last five or so feet to the ground. I instinctively dropped to one knee as I landed to somewhat absorb the shock and flared my wings.

"Most. Epic. Entrance. EVER", Rainbow Dash shouted as she trotted toward me.

"Thanks", I smiled when she nudged me with a wing. "Hey, what time will we get there?"

"I'd say if we left now we could be there by seven tonight", she replied.

"Then we gotta stop halfway there", I said as I shook my head.

"Why?"

"To raise the moon", I said, growling when she started cackling.

"That's PRICELESS", she guffawed. "Seriously, why do you have to stop?"

"To raise the moon", I repeated.

"Seriously", she asked, scoffing in disbelief when I nodded.

"Yeah, mom told me to raise the moon at six thirty", I replied.

"Now when you say mom", she hesitated.

"Truth is", I groaned, "Princess Celestia adopted me. Apparently I have to have at least one parent listed to be a citizen."

"I'm gonna be flying with a Prince of Equestria", she squeaked, her pupil tiny and her eyes wide.

"You can't tell anyone, Dash", I urged, gripping her shoulders. "It could cause lots of uncomfortable questions to be asked."

"O-of course, your Highness", she bowed.

"If you call me that, I'm gonna do to you what I did to Fluttershy", I said playfully.

"What'd you do to her", the rainbow demanded.

"Call me 'your Highness' again and find out", I grinned as I got closer to her.

"Bring it, _your Highness_ ", Dash said smugly.

Before she could react I gripped her shoulders and pulled her forward, planting my lips on hers. As I pulled back I heard an audible 'whoomf' sound as her wings shot straight out. I grinned for a second before I nudged her.

"Damn, I guess I _do_ turn you on", I laughed.

"Heh heh", she laughed, nervously rubbing her hoof against her foreleg.

"Yeah, Fluttershy hauled ass when I did that", I chuckled.

Without another word I leapt into the air and pumped my wings to gain altitude. Less than five seconds later Dash was beside me, muttering something about princes and wings being stiff. We flew close together at first, but Rainbow Dash apparently hated the way I stroked her wing every time she stopped flapping to glide. I tried to fly closer to her but she threatened to kick me, prince or not.

We had made it about halfway when I noticed the sun was beginning to sink, so I called for a quick landing. We dropped fast, pulling up at the last second. Well, she did. I wound up crashing through a few trees, a sharp pain ripping through my back.

"Oh my Celestia", Dash shouted. "Jackson, your wing!"

I grinned at her before dispelling the wings, relief flooding through me. I turned away from my travelling companion and focused my magic. I followed my mother's instructions to the letter, beginning to sweat as the moon seemed to take forever to rise up. I sighed in relief as the moon began to drift across the sky.

"Whoa", Rainbow Dash uttered, her wings splayed and actually _pulsating._

"Not a word", I muttered before creating my wings again.

Within moments we were airborne and made the rest of the trip without incident. We landed outside of Ponyville and I dispelled my wings before continuing the last mile on foot.

"What gives", she asked as we started walking.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to show up with huge black wings", I said.

She agreed with me before saying goodbye and taking off. I walked at a leisurely pace and enjoyed myself, smelling all of the nocturnal flowers along the road. As I crossed the bridge into Ponyville I saw a pink cannonball flying at me yelling my name at the top of its lungs. All I could do was brace for impact.

"Well, fuck."


	10. Chapter 10

The breath left me in a rush as Pinkie Pie slammed into me and we went flying backwards over the bridge. I instinctively curled myself around the pink she devil and groaned out loud as my back connected with solid ground. Somehow we missed the entire river!

"Get off of me", I growled, pushing the cackling pink nutjob to the ground.

I groaned and stood up, stretching my shoulders as I glared at her. I left her chortling in the mud and trudged up the hill, trying to wipe myself clean. As I stepped back onto the road I was greeted by a squeaky clean Pinkie Pie.

"Dafuq", I muttered, looking down the hill to an empty mud puddle. "Pinkie, how did you do that?!"

"I dunno", she giggled before hopping in circles around me.

I studied her for a moment, trying to figure it out before I realized that Pinkie's gonna Pinkie and that's all there was to it. As I started walking she began bouncing along beside me jabbering on and on about everything she did that day, even the details of how she cooked the perfect omelet. I was finally saved when a particular buttery winged pony bumped into me in the market. She apologized profusely as I helped her up and she shook her mane out of her eyes.

"Oh, Jackson", Fluttershy blushed. "I didn't see you there. I'm sorry about the other day."

"It's okay Fluttershy", I smiled.

"Oh hey look", Pinkie shouted at the top of her lungs, "I found Jackson!"

Her loud mouth drew the stares of every pony in the square, and then those stares were turned on me. I glanced down to Fluttershy for help but she was curled up on the ground shivering with her eyes squinted tight. I looked back up in time to see a purple unicorn galloping toward me. She slid to a panting stop, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Where have you _been_ ", she demanded. "I have been looking for you for the past two days."

"Well, there was a situation and m- Princess Celestia took me to the castle for a few days", I explained.

"No matter", she sighed, "you're here now so everything is okay."

"She's a lot calmer than I thought she would be", Pinkie whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean", I whispered back.

"I thought she was gonna ask a million bajillion questions", she replied.

"Don't jinx it", I said, groaning as Twilight's eyes lit up.

"Now that you're here", she said as she summoned a quill and parchment, "we have exactly ten hours and thirty six minutes until Princess Celestia raises the sun. Oh, I have so many questions!"

"Dammit Pinkie", I muttered.

I had no desire to be bombarded by questions I didn't have the answer to, seeing as there was a Summer Sun festival in full swing. I had noticed the ponies decorating the town, but I never put two and two together. I figured I could answer questions for a little while then enjoy the festivities.

"Would you mind coming to the library with me", Twilight asked me with pleading eyes.

"Sure", I replied, ruffling her hair. "But only because you guys are all cute as hell."

The two of us said our goodbyes to Pinkie and Fluttershy and started walking through town, enjoying the evening air. We made simple small talk as she trotted along beside me, both of us ducking as a cross-eyed gray Pegasus with blonde mane and tail came careening by.

"Watch it, Derpy", Twilight shouted.

"It was an accident", I said. "There's no need to call her names."

"But that _is_ her name", Twilight replied. "That's Derpy Hooves, an airborne menace."

I started to argue with her about that before the one known as Derpy slammed into the side of a covered wagon, knocking it on its side. I simply closed my mouth and started walking again. Before long we made it to a large tree with rooms built into the trunk and branches and a sign out front designating it as the library.

"You live in a tree", I chuckled.

"Har har", she replied flatly. "I live in a library which _happens_ to be a tree, yes."

I shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way, my eyes drawn to her Cutie Mark, a six pointed star. I was in the middle of memorizing the sparkling pattern when she turned her head back to say something.

"HEY", she shouted, whirling around to face me.

"What?"

"You were staring at my butt", she growled.

"No, I was looking at your Cutie Mark", I replied. "I've never seen one like that."

"Yeah, right", she spat.

"Look, if I wanted to stare at your ass I wouldn't let myself get caught", I spat back. "Besides, you're not my type."

"Excuse me", she asked in disbelief as we entered the library.

"You're excused", I grinned.

At that moment something purple and scaly slammed into my chest, knocking me flat. As I hit the ground I felt tiny fists slamming into my face and chest. I shoved my attacker off of me and scrambled to my feet.

"I won't let you insult my mother", the purple and green creature hissed.

"You're a dragon", I said in awe as my new memories stirred.

"Yeah, what of it", he growled.

"That is so fucking cool", I exclaimed, causing the little dragon to cock his head to the side.

"Spike, calm down", Twilight grunted as she pushed her way between us. "And Jackson, don't- OH MY CELESTIA YOU"RE… bleeding, I think?"

I wiped my hand across my mouth and saw golden liquid on my hand. I shrugged and licked the "blood" from my lip, surprised that magic had a slightly sweet taste to it. I waved off her worries and settled myself down at one of the chairs around a small table amidst the bookshelves.

"Why is your blood gold", she asked as she got right in my face to study the minor wound.

"Long story", I replied as I gently pushed her away by her shoulders. "I'd like to answer your questions so that I can enjoy the festival."

"Of course", she nodded and retrieved her paper and quill. "Now, what is your full name?"

"Jackson."

"Seriously", she asked, groaning and scribbling as I nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Fluttershy found me in the Everfree Forest", I said quietly.

"Th-the Everfree Forest", she gasped. "Wait, what do you mean 'found' you?"

"Again, long story", I smiled. "Too long of a story for tonight."

"Another time then", she shrugged. "That still doesn't answer where you came from."

"I can't remember", I sighed.

"How do you not remember?"

"Well, when I woke up in the Everfree every bone in my body was broken", I said flatly.

"Wow", she whispered, her eyes drifting to my hands. "What kind of hooves are those?"

"They're not hooves", I laughed. "They're called hands."

"What are those appendages", she asked.

"Those are my fingers", I said with a grin as she got a closer look at them. "These things are great for things requiring… delicacy."

She let out of short whinny when I pinched her nostril and tried to nip my fingers. I jerked my hand back and laughed as I flicked her between the eyes. I laughed harder when her eyes crossed for a second before focusing back on me in annoyance. I tried to calm myself so that the interview could continue.

"Are you familiar with the history of Equestria", she suddenly asked with a nervous twinge in her eye.

"Lemme guess", I sighed. "Nightmare moon is coming back soon?"

"Not soon", she urged, "Nightmare Moon will return _tonight_!"

"Seriously", I asked, my humor tainted by something else.

She ran upstairs to her room and after a few minutes of audible clattering she returned carrying a thick leather bound book in her magic. I took it in hand and opened it to the page held by a piece of parchment. I smiled at the doodle of what appeared to be Twilight and my mom soaring through the clouds. I turned my attention to the pages and was astounded at what he read.

 _Mare in the Moon- Myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it on the longest day on the 1000_ _th_ _year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about nighttime eternal._

"Okay", I said slowly. "What about it?"

"This is the thousandth Summer Sun Celebration", she shouted as anxiety crept into her face.

"So you think that evil bitch is coming back", I asked flatly.

"Absolutely", she replied.

"I won't let that fucking whore anywhere near my mother", I growled, standing and cracking my knuckles.

"Mother", Twilight asked, her face morphing from confusion to understanding then nothing.

"Twilight", I asked, waving my hand in front of her face.

"I had _those_ kinds of thoughts about a Prince", she whispered in horror

"Shit", I muttered as I shook her shoulder. "Hey Twilight, you okay?"

She stared straight ahead and muttered over and over again about dungeons and oubliettes. She got tears in her eyes and I could've sworn I heard her mention a guillotine. Realizing she was in a kind of shock I did the only thing I could think of that would provide enough of a jolt. I grabbed her cheeks and gently kissed her.

"Wha-", she muttered, shaking her head.

When her vision focused on my eyes a blush streaked across her cheeks and she gasped in utter shock. She pulled free from my grip and fell over backwards, staring off into space for a few seconds before shaking her head clear. She eyed me strangely as she got back to her hooves.

"Why did you do that", she blushed.

"Kiss you", I asked with a grin. "I guess it seemed like the best way to get your attention."

"Are you sure there wasn't more to it", she grinned back.

"Do you want there to be more to it", I asked quietly as I leaned back towards her.

"Would that be so bad", she almost moaned as she closed the distance between us.

"No", I quipped, leaning back in my chair, "but right now you're conducting research, remember?"

"Wh-what", she muttered while shaking her head. "I'm sorry!"

I laughed her reaction off and we got back to answering questions, but there was a definite twinkle in her eyes that wasn't there before. The conversation eventually returned to the prophecy about Nightmare Moon, and we reached the conclusion after cross referencing many ancient texts that the prophecy would indeed be fulfilled at dawn.

"What are we going to do", Twilight asked in near panic.

"Calm down", I said, gripping her shoulders. "You remember you asked if I knew magic, right?"

"Yeah", she replied.

"I think I know enough about magic that I can buy mom some time", I hesitated, "but I don't know how much."

"Jackson, she'll kill you", she gasped.

"If I don't do something, everyone suffers", I said quietly.

"But why do _you_ have to do it", she asked with tears in her eyes. "Why do you have to go alone?!"

"I think it's my destiny or something", I laughed ruefully as I glanced at the clock, "and it looks like time's almost up."

Twilight's eyes whipped to the clock and she gasped. As we had been talking we had missed the festivities entirely. We had just under fifteen minutes until sunrise. She turned back to me and with tears trickling down her cheek she wrapped her forelegs around my shoulders and kissed me, the slightest hint of parchment filling my nostrils. She hugged me tighter and then broke the kiss, turning and fleeing the library.

"Well, fuck."


	11. Chapter 11

I shook my head as I followed Twilight Sparkle out of the library and through town. We made it to town hall with minutes to spare. We shared a glance before forcing our way to the front of the crowd just in time to hear the one known as Rarity to shout "She's gone!" and turned our eyes to the moon. The Mare in the Moon wasn't in the moon.

What looked like starry smoke began to coalesce on the balcony. Nodding at Twilight I shot off through a nearby stairwell and made my way upstairs. I slowly crept up behind the balcony just in time to hear Nightmare Moon's cackling.

"Hey Nightmare Moon", I shouted to get her attention.

She turned to me and repulsion flashed across her face followed by confusion. She approached closer while still maintaining a safe distance. She glared at me for several minutes before she finally blinked and landed on the other end of the balcony.

"THOU DOTH DARE TO ADRESS ME WITH SUCH INSOLENCE", she boomed, making my ears ring. "INSIGNIFICANT CREATURE, THOU ART BUT A SPECK OF SAND UPON A VAST BEACH! BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW RULER!"

I ran a hand through my hair and slowly approached her with my hands in my pockets, stopping within arm's reach, and stared into her eyes with the most bored expression I could muster. I held the gaze silently for well over a minute, waiting until all noise in the hall had ceased. Before she could react I reached back and slapped her across the cheek, posing at the end of the swing for dramatic effect while my flowing clothes fluttered in the wind created.

"Quit your shit", I said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Every single pony in attendance seemed to gasp as one, their eyes going wide as their pupils shrank, even the dubstep unicorn from the train station. I slowly stood up straight and put my hand back in my pocket. Nightmare Moon's mouth hung open as she turned her head back toward me and her wings began extending as she seemed to grow larger.

"HOW DAREST THOU STRIKE ME, THOU DISGUSTING SIMPLETON?! THY LIFE IS FORFEIT!"

With that proclamation she launched a ray of black magic at me, which I ducked under and leapt up, creating my wings on the spot. I took to the air and backed away, launching five fireballs in quick succession, the explosions sending everyone running in fear and confusion. I dodged left as another black streak came from the smoke and dust before that same starry smoke slipped out of a hole in the wall.

I followed her, but lost sight of her so I flew back inside to see Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle checking on the ponies that had still been inside when we had our little tussle. I did my "superhero landing" as I liked to call it and dispelled my wings. The three I was familiar with came running up and hugged me, Twilight somehow getting to me first. I returned the hug and sighed deeply. I couldn't help but cringe when I turned and surveyed the damage.

"Well that went well", I said drily.

"That was amazing", Rainbow Dash yelled as she gave me a rough noogie.

"Darn tootin' it was", Applejack smiled.

"She got away", I said angrily. "To make matters worse, m-Princess Celestia is missing!"

Twilight tried to calm me down as I paced back and forth to no avail. At that moment I heard a prissy voice from the doorway. She acknowledged the horrible timing, but insisted on making a padded suit for me. I yelled at her until she ran away in tears, much to everyone else's disappointment. Twilight began lecturing me when my anger got the better of me.

"You're mad at me for a little bit of language and raised voices", I shouted in disbelief. "My mother is missing and this dumb little horse is talking about wardrobe options and other dumbass nonsense, but I shout a little bit and she runs away so I'm the bad guy?!"

"Nopony said that", Twilight yelled back.

"Uh, Twi", Applejack interrupted, her eyes wide. "Ya do realize yer yellin' at a Prince, right?"

"Forget that shit", I yelled. "Princess Celestia needs us, so let's get the lead out and do something!"

"We need to know what we're dealing with here", Twilight said with a forced calm.

"To the library", I shouted and sprinted out the door.

The four of us made our way to the library as quickly as possible given the crowds of anxious ponies in the streets, picking up a shaking Pinkie Pie and a sniffling Rarity along the way. I was forced to apologize to the glamorous pony, which kinda hurt inside. I slammed the door closed behind us, being gentlemanly even though I was seething inside and holding the door for them. I barely registered the light blush on two of the five mares as they had gone by.

"Alright, everypony", Twilight ordered, "I need you to look for anything about the Elements of Harmony."

My mind was racing too fast to focus on research so I excused myself outside to think. I was making laps around the library when I approached one of the windows and my blood froze. There, just beneath the windowsill in the shadows, was Nightmare Moon herself. Her back was to me, so I crept as close as I could.

I could barely make out the words Twilight was saying, but I heard something about the two sisters. At the mention of this her head jerked back and she turned to smoke and fled. I figured something was up so I followed her, once again sprouting wings and taking to the air. Soon the Everfree Forest came into view and I began to grow a little nervous. I touched down about fifty feet from the entrance and stood on the path.

I took a few minutes to let my mind wander, finally settling on a weapon. A handle formed in my hands, a handguard appearing about an inch above my right hand. The blade seemed to slide from the grip, a gleaming sharp edge on the leading side of the blade. A sheath came into existence around my waist, the weight of the steel slightly uncomfortable at first. I banished my wings and swung the sword around, finding the balance perfect.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the shadows of the forest, the sounds of life filling my ears instantly. I crept along the path slowly, freezing occasionally when I heard a noise. I caught a glimpse of Nightmare Moon deep in the woods to my right, so I shifted course and eased into the woods. I followed the general direction she had gone in until I came to a ravine and paused behind a boulder as I caught sight of her.

I heard the girls' voices up on the cliffs above and wondered how they had gotten here so fast. As I heard Rainbow Dash speaking in what I guess was supposed to be a spooky tone, Nightmare Moon turned to smoke and slipped into cracks in the Cliffside. Suddenly a massive chunk broke from the mountain and her smoky form flew away as the ponies cried out.

"Fluttershy, quick", Dash shouted before the two of them zipped to the rescue.

"They got this", I growled before taking to the sky.

It was amazing how easy it was to form my wings. I followed her for a few minutes, scratching my head as I realized we had circled around to the canyon again. She swooped down and paused, seeming to swirl angrily when all of my friends started walking away. She took off again and I followed her as closely as I could. With dread I saw her strike a manticore's left foreleg and keep going.

As I followed the evil alicorn I heard the manticore roaring in the distance and it filled me with dread, but I had to trust the others would be okay. I could've sworn it sounded like Fluttershy had yelled, but that was impossible. I found the trees growing closer together so I had to make a quick landing, the wings fading from my back as my feet hit the forest floor.

I crept through the trees, keeping my eyes out for my quarry. In the distance I heard Pinkie's voice raised in song. It was quite a catchy song about giggling at ghosties and such whimsy. Despite the cheerful song my nerves were on edge, my sword gripped tightly in my right hand. Finally I caught a glimpse of her coming out of a tree somehow and flying up over the trees.

I leapt up and took to the skies again with a seamless transition. As I followed her I eyed my blade. I realized if I attacked with this sword I could kill my aunt. I couldn't risk that, so I focused my will on the blade, reversing the edges. I didn't exactly know what to call the sword, but I knew it would serve my purposes nicely. I charged the blade directly from my magic stores and chuckled for some reason as the blade began to glow white.

I sheathed my sword but kept a hand on it as I flew after my deranged aunt. She must have seen me because as I rounded a bend and came up to a river she burst out of the trees and launched black magic at me. I did the only thing I could think of and drew my sword, batting the energy aside with my glowing blade.

We met in the middle of the clearing, her magic flashing as murder shone in her eyes. I deflected attack after attack and decided to press the offensive. I struck out time and again, only managing to land a single strike across her flank.

"BEGONE, FOOL", she boomed before hitting me with a wave of dark energy that flung me across the river.

"What's going on over here", a flamboyant dragon of some type asked.

Nightmare Moon eyed him with disdain before a lance of black magic shot out at the dragon's face. I launched myself from where I had landed and slammed into the side of his head, knocking him just far enough to the side to lose half of his mustache instead of half his face. Unfortunately, I took the full force of the blast.

The dark energy slammed into me and the pain was instant. I felt claws and spikes ripping into my flesh as I flew through the air leaving a thin golden blood trail behind. I hit the ground and rolled to my feet, my blade flashing brightly.

"THOU ART MUCH MORE RESILIENT THAN WE ESTIMATED", Nightmare Moon said loudly. "WE COULD HAVE MUCH USE FOR A CONSORT SUCH AS YOU."

"Sorry Auntie Luna", I quipped, "You're sexily scary but no deal."

"THAT SIMPERING FOOL CELESTIA HAS NO OFFSPRING", she shouted. "HOW DARE THEE LIE TO US?"

She launched another beam of darkness at me but I leapt forward to meet it, swinging my sword in a tight upward arc and knocking the blast to the side. I charged toward her and shouted in frustration as she fled yet again. Without hesitation I followed her into the air, every nerve in my body screaming at me.

As I followed her I looked myself over, shuddering despite myself as I saw dozens of small cuts all over my body. I flooded healing magic through my body and sighed in relief as the wounds closed themselves before my eyes. I sheathed my sword as I flew, keeping my eyes open for my psychotic family member.

Before long I came across a deep canyon with a rope bridge strung across the dark depths. As I came in for a closer look fog rolled in reducing visibility to a few feet. I carefully landed and rolled into some bushes to keep an eye out. For several minutes everything was silent until I heard Dash's voice.

It sounded like she was talking to a couple other ponies, but I couldn't see who because of the fog. She was quiet for a few seconds before saying something else. The sound of her wings flapping told me she had left the area, which seemed to be my cue. I rushed the area her voice had come from, groaning in annoyance as the starry smoke I had been chasing took off yet again.

I followed her to a rundown old castle with vines clinging to it as if the forest was attempting to reclaim it. I flew up to an upper window and perched there, eyeing some type of stone sculpture looking thing. As I scanned the room I heard voices from the doorway.

"Whoa", Applejack whispered in awe. "Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?"

"The Elements of Harmony", Twilight said in awe. "We've found them!"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy glanced at each other before both flew up and grabbed a stone orb, which I guess was supposed to be the Elements. They brought the orbs to the floor amidst Twilight's repeated warning to be careful. The process was repeated until all of the stones were gathered in a circle.

"One, two, three, four…", Pinkie counted, "There's only five."

"Where's the sixth", Rainbow Dash demanded from the darkness.

"The book said", Twilight began as she curled one foreleg beneath her, "'When the five are present a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed."

"What in tha hay is that supposed to mean", Applejack drawled.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea", she replied from where she lay on the floor. "Stand back. I don't know what will happen.

As the others made their way outside, magic flowed from Twilight's horn. As the last of my friends left the main hall I caught sight of Nightmare Moon slipping in through a crack. Taking advantage of Twilight's distraction the evil mare began swirling around the Elements, lifting them from the floor in a starry whirlwind and causing my friend to cry out in shock.

"The Elements", Twilight shouted, diving for them.

I heard the others' hooves clattering across the stone as the whirlwind and Twilight disappeared. The others made it to the spot that was just occupied and all started shouting at once.

"Well, fuck."


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAD A BIT OF A REVELATION. I FORGOT TO MENTION JUST HOW TALL JACKSON AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE. JACKSON STANDS 5'10", THE AVERAGE ADULT PONY IS APPROXIMATELY 3'6" TALL AS MEASURED FROM THEIR BACK TO THE GROUND. PRINCESS LUNA IS APPROXIMATELY 4'6" AND PRINCESS CELESTIA MEASURES IN AT 5'6". THESE ARE NOT THE CANON MEASUREMENTS, JUST THE MEASUREMENTS FOR MY STORY. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE MAGIC!**

"Twilight, where are ya", Applejack shouted.

"Look", Rarity called out, her hooves on a nearby windowsill.

I followed her line of sight a saw flashes of light coming from another part of the castle. As they others took off on hoof I dropped out of my hiding spot and zipped over to the ruined tower the light came from. I landed in an upper window frame. As I looked into the room I saw Twilight on the floor coughing and Nightmare Moon standing on a raised dais with the Elements circling around her.

"You're kidding, right", Nightmare Moon scoffed as Twilight pawed the ground as if preparing to charge.

Twilight's horn began to glow as she charged the evil alicorn. Nightmare Moon lowered her own head and charged, her horn glinting in the dim light. At the last second Twilight vanished in a bright flash, causing Nightmare Moon to slide to a stop. Twilight reappeared in the middle of the Elements, shaking her head woozily.

"Just one spark", she whispered as she dropped her head down, her horn glowing brightly. "Come on, come on!"

The Elements began to glow and lift from the ground. Nightmare Moon snarled as smoke began swirling around her, lifting her into the air. She landed on the other side of the Elements from Twilight and slammed her front hooves into the circle. Magical backlash zapped Twilight with a bolt of electricity, launching her halfway across the room.

"No, no", Nightmare Moon gasped in fear as electricity crackled between the elements but died out.

"What the fuck", I whispered.

"What", Twilight gasped. "Where's the sixth element?!"

Nightmare Moon cackled in victory and slammed her hooves on the floor again, shattering the five gathered Elements. A bolt of dread flashed through me as I drew my sword. With no Elements of Harmony to contain her I just knew there was no hope for my aunt.

"You little foal", Nightmare Moon taunted Twilight. "Did you think you could defeat ME?! Now you'll never see your princess or your sun. Night will last FOREVER!"

"I'm sorry, mother", I whispered sadly as I eyed my blade, now turned backwards. "I'm sorry… Aunt Luna. Forgive me."

I launched myself from the window frame with a battle cry and swooped down on Nightmare Moon, aiming a slash at her neck. The cry of fear from Twilight ripped through my heart as my blade flew. Nightmare Moon had instinctively flinched back, resulting in the loss of some of her mane instead of her head.

She reared up and struck me in the face, her eyes glowing with hatred. I jumped between her and Twilight. Her horn lit up and I jumped just as a blast of magic struck the ground where I had been standing. My blade raked across her helmet with an awful screeching noise and I landed on the other side of her.

"YOU FOOL", she boomed, turning her full attention on me.

She charged me, her head lowered to impale me on her glowing horn. Right before she got to me I swept my blade around with my left hand, knocking her horn to the side as I followed with a powerful punch to her jaw. She turned and kicked me in the chest with both back legs sending me crashing through a pillar.

"Fuck she's strong", I groaned as I got to my feet.

Before I had fully straightened up I found myself engulfed in black flames. Pain as I had never felt ripped through me as my wings burst into dark fire and my skin began to blister. Screams of torment ripped from me as I fell to my knees. Finally the inferno relented, leaving my charred body lying on the cold stone floor.

I heard the girls' voices coming from somewhere nearby, and Twilight gasped as they came into view.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that", Twilight shouted as she turned on Nightmare Moon. "Well, you're wrong. Because the spirits of the Elements are right here!"

At that moment the other five grouped around Twilight, determination showing on every face including Fluttershy. A strange look crossed Nightmare Moon's face as she gazed at the group of ponies gathered to oppose her. As she stared at the mares seven shards of crystal floated into the air. Before I could react one of them made a beeline for my forehead, making a slight thud as it connected and melted into my skin.

"Dafuq", I groaned as my wounds began healing on their own.

"What", Nightmare Moon gasped in disbelief.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the Spirit of Honesty", Twilight said as the remaining shards swirled around the farmer.

"Fluttershy", she said louder, "who tamed the manticore with compassion, represents the Spirit of Kindness."

More shards began circling the timid flyer.

"Pinkie pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the Spirit of Laughter."

Shards circled her, as well.

"Rarity", she smiled, "who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, Represents the Spirit of Generosity!"

Rarity was now encircled by crystal shards.

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the Spirit of Loyalty."

Crystal shards flew up and circled the prismatic pony as she hovered.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us", Twilight smirked.

"You still don't have the sixth Element", Nightmare Moon yelled. "The spark didn't work!"

"But it did", Twilight replied slightly smugly. "A different kind of spark."

"I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you", she smiled as she turned to her friends. "To see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all…"

At this moment she turned back to face Nightmare moon.

"Are my friends", Twilight finished with a shout.

Suddenly a sixth orb flared into existence in midair and hovered over Twilight's head. A blinding flash caused both Nightmare Moon and me to cover our eyes.

"You see, Nightmare Moon", Twilight explained, "when those elements are ignited by the- the spark that resides in the heart of us all it creates the sixth element- the Element of Magic."

Bright light swirled around the girls and lifted them in the air, the crystal shards coalescing into pendants around the necks of Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy while a tiara that matched Twilight's Cutie Mark shimmered into existence on the purple unicorn's head.

"Holy hell", I muttered in pain, seeing as not all of my wounds had healed themselves.

"NO", Nightmare moon shouted as she spread her wings to flee.

"No you don't", I groaned, blasting her with lightning.

As my vision started to cloud over I saw a blast of rainbow colored magic engulf my wicked aunt. The colors swirled together until a blast of white light blinded me. I hung my head blindly and began to weep gently for my aunt being banished again.

 _Will I ever have a complete family,_ I wondered silently.

"My head", Rainbow Dash groaned from nearby.

"Everypony okay", Applejack asked shakily.

"Every _pony_ is", I grunted, my destroyed wings bobbing limply behind my back as I stood.

"Oh my goodness", Fluttershy gasped as she rushed to my side. "Jackson, are you okay?"

"Dude, your wings", Rainbow Dash said in horror.

"I got this", I said woozily.

I focused my thoughts despite the blinding pain and tried to dispel my wings, but nothing happened. I tried again and again, but nothing happened.

"I must be outta magic", I groaned.

"That's not possible", Twilight argued. "If you were out of magic you would pass out from exhaustion."

"So using up magic makes someone pass out", I asked quietly.

"That's right."

"Then something's wrong", I mumbled. "I can't get rid of my wings."

"Do what now", Applejack asked as she scratched her head.

"He used magic to give himself wings", Twilight answered for me. "I'm familiar with this spell."

Twilight moved closer and studied what remained of my wings, asking me to kneel down so she could see from every angle. Her horn lit up and she asked if I could feel what she was doing, to which I replied in the affirmative. She hummed as she poked and prodded for a minute, then she came around in front of me.

"Jackson, I'm sorry to say this", she grimaced, "but these wings aren't magical. There isn't a way to get rid of them, and I don't know why."

"Oh thank goodness", I heard Rarity call as she eyed her regrown tail.

"It's so lovely", Fluttershy complimented quietly.

"I know", the fashionista replied. "I'll never part with it again!"

"No, I meant your necklace", Fluttershy smiled. "It matches your Cutie Mark."

"Why, so does yours", she replied.

"Who gives a damn about jewelry", I growled. "What happened to Nightmare Moon?"

Apparently none of them except Fluttershy was paying attention to me, a fact I discovered when Fluttershy wrapped me in a hug as everyone else kept talking.

"I reckon we really do represent the Elements of Harmony", I heard Applejack say.

"Indeed you do", my mother's voice came from a sudden flare of light, drawing a sigh of relief.

Everyone except Twilight and me dropped to their faces as my mother's wings spread wide. I struggled back to my feet and stumbled to the great white alicorn. Her eyes grew wide when she saw me and she wrapped her wings around me, pulling me into a hug as she kissed my cheek. Slowly she released me and turned to the ponies as I took my place behind her and slightly to the side.

"Princess Celestia", Twilight shouted in happiness and trotted up to my mother.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student", mom smiled as she nuzzled Twilight's head. "I knew you could do it."

"But you told me it was all an old pony tale", she said in confusion.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends", the princess said, "nothing more."

"But-"

"I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return", she explained, "and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her."

At this point I began to wonder about a few things.

"But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart", she smiled. "Now if only another will as well."

She turned to the dais where Nightmare Moon had stood moments before. As I turned to look I saw a beautiful dark blue alicorn lying on the ground, her mane and tail made of stars just like Nightmare Moon's had been. This had to be my aunt Luna, considering she opened her teal eyes when mom called her name.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this", she said calmly, despite her wings splaying out at she stepped closer to her sister.

As my mother drew closer Luna tried to curl in on herself, shaking as mom got on her knees in front of her.

"It's time to put our differences behind us", mom said soothingly. "We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister", everyone but me shouted, Twilight giving me a strange look.

"Will you accept my friendship", mom asked Luna, ignoring everyone's outburst as she stood.

For several seconds there was silence, but it was interrupted by Pinkie somehow falling on her face. I kept a watchful eye on the two sisters as the silence stretched on.

"I'm so sorry", Luna cried, bolting to her feet and nuzzling against mom's chest. "I missed you so much, big sister!"

A smile spread across mom's face as she held Luna close. There were tears in everyone's eyes but mine as they held each other. Before long the two broke the hug and I found a pair of teal eyes staring directly at me. I grinned nervously as my aunt slowly approached me.

"Whomever art thou", she asked warily.

"Hi, Aunt Luna", I waved.

"Aunt", she gasped, jerking her head back and turning to Celestia. "This is your son?!"

"Indeed", she replied with a grin, hugging me as I heard Rarity and Pinkie gasp.

"But he isn't a pony", Luna said in confusion.

"We have much to discuss", Celestia replied. "Jackson, I want you to go directly to the castle infirmary."

I began to grumble before I remembered a certain adorable nurse that works in the castle and smiled. I was focusing on the castle grounds when my mother's voice interrupted me.

"No flirting with Nurse Redheart", she admonished seriously.

"Well, fuck."


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW. I'VE SEEN A SERIOUS INCREASE IN FAVES AND FOLLOWS FOR THIS STORY. I WOULD LIKE TO RESPOND TO A REVIEW FROM THE AUTHOR CLA. I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY. THE AFFECTION IS ONE OF THE BEST THINGS ABOUT JACKSON. AS FOR THE BRONY/PEGASISTER DEBATE, DOESN'T IT MAKE IT MORE FUN NOT KNOWING? THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE. BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

The trip back to Canterlot was instantaneous, the pop of teleportation echoing through the halls. I huffed out a breath as sweat beaded up on my forehead. The sound of running hooves drew a few curse words from me as I turned and fled down the hall.

"Stop right there", a familiar voice shouted.

"Hey, Shiny", I called, sliding to a stop.

As I turned I was struck in the face by magic and a golden haze obscured my vision on that side. I clasped my hands over my face and fell to my knees, an anguished scream ripping from my lungs.

"Stand down", Shining Armor shouted. "Cloud Duster, fetch a medic NOW!"

I heard a set of hooves take off running before I felt something being tied around my head. Shakily I stood and turned my good eye to the gathered guards, grinning awkwardly as I caught Shining Armor's disapproving gaze.

"Prince Jackson", Shining Armor sighed, "I wish you would stop popping in unannounced like that. My guards are the best at what they do, but I fear for your safety, your Highness."

"Who blasted me?"

"Me, your Highness", a unicorn guard replied as he hung his head.

I walked up to the unicorn, who had started shaking, and stood there silently for several seconds. He glanced at me and hung his head again. I glared at him before drawing my sword and striking with deadly precision across the back of his neck.

"Drop the weapon", Shining Armor shouted before his colleague hit the floor, his horn blazing with a red aura.

"Dafuq", I shouted back as I dropped my sword.

"Prince Jackson, you are under arrest for murder", he growled.

"What do you mean murder", I yelled. "I didn't even cut the little pussy!"

Shining Armor opened his mouth to argue but at the moment the unicorn stood up shakily, his eyes bulging as he rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced at me before scurrying away down the hallway. Shining Armor shook his head as I picked up my discarded blade.

"How did you do that", he asked.

"Reversed blade", I replied as I ran my hand across the dull leading edge.

"Genius", he sighed as he eyed the blade closely.

"Yeah, I used this blade in a fight against Nightmare Moon last night", I grinned, outright laughing as the guards' eyes bulged.

"She's returned", Shining asked in a panic.

"Yeah", I replied. "This blade and my magic stalled her long enough for the Elements of Harmony to zap her."

I looked around me to see every one of the guards staring at me in wide eyed disbelief. I had begun telling the story and had gotten halfway through before I heard two pops behind me. The guards dropped to their knees as I turned around.

"You teleported directly into the castle, didn't you", Celestia asked flatly, a disapproving expression on her face.

"Uh huh", I said sheepishly.

"When will you learn", she sighed.

My mother dismissed the guards and began leading me to the infirmary. As soon as we were out of earshot of the guards she let me have it, lecturing me yet again on the lethality of the guards' magic and the need to be careful. The entire time Luna wore an expression of amused confusion.

"If thou art my sister's offspring then much has changed in these last thousand years", Luna mused aloud. "Art thou some manner of hairless Minotaur?"

"I'm not a minotaur", I laughed. "I'm a human."

"Human", she repeated quietly. "We are not familiar with this species."

"Well I'm the only one of my kind", I said sadly.

Before she could reply we entered the infirmary wing of the castle, the smell of disinfectant lingering in the air. I made my way to the receptionist and knocked on the desk. She started to ask what I wanted before she caught sight of me and screamed. I asked what was wrong and the little unicorn mare summoned a mirror.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw my reflection. My featherless wings hung behind me twitching feebly. Blisters covered my exposed skin from the black fire I had been hit with. The left side of my scalp had been peeled back but held back in place by the bandage Shining Armor had applied, even though my gold blood had soaked through the fabric.

"I don't feel so good", I muttered.

The last thing I remembered was collapsing on my face amidst cries of alarm from mom and shouts for a doctor.

"He really is lucky", a gentle male voice floated through the fog in my mind.

"Luck had nothing to do with it", mom sighed tiredly. "Your medical team is truly the best."

"Thank you for the praise", the doctor smiled. "You truly flatter us, your Highness."

"Mom", I muttered groggily.

In an instant she was by my side, the doctor's hooves making a hasty retreat. She stroked what was left of my hair gently, avoiding the bandage over my eyes. She spoke softly to me, letting me know everything would be okay. I groaned and shifted position, ignoring her protests.

"What did the doctor say", I asked nervously.

"That you should have been dead", she replied with a teary voice.

"What's the damage", I whispered.

"The worst of it was your scalp", she said sadly. "The surgeons spent hours repairing the damage, but there was an unexpected side effect."

"What side effect?"

"The hair that was on the severed part of your scalp has turned white", she replied.

"Well, that ain't so bad", I shrugged.

"The burns and blisters healed nicely", she said, "but it would seem you are now an alicorn."

"I'm not a pony", I hesitated.

"Well, as this is an unprecedented situation, I have no other term that applies", mom said, sounding like she was smiling.

"And my eyes", I asked. "Only the left one was damaged, so why the hell did they wrap both of them up?

"About that", mom hesitated. "Your left eye was not damaged."

"Then why am I all bandaged up?!"

"Calm yourself", she begged. "I do not know what happened, but for some reason your eyes are now the same color as your blood."

"I got blinded by blood when the guards shot me", I huffed.

"Your blood is pure magic", she gasped. "That means…"

"Sister", Luna called as she entered my room, "We have been looking for y- SWEET EQUESTRIA, WHAT HAPPENED TO JACKSON?!"

Out of nowhere a great weight fell on me, feathery wings wrapping me in a protective embrace. Her constantly flowing mane tickled my nose and made me sneeze, drawing an airy giggle from my aunt.

"What do you mean 'what happened' to me", I grunted. "You walked here with us."

"We do not remember this", Luna said somewhat defensively.

I pondered her words for a moment before reaching up and pulling the bandages from my head despite my mother's objections. As the last layer fell away I opened my eyes, squinting as I saw two bright blurs before me. I blinked really hard several times and sighed with relief when I opened them again and beheld two worried Alicorns.

"So beautiful", Luna whispered as she drew closer to gaze into my eyes.

"Thanks", I replied awkwardly.

"WHERE IS JACKSON", a familiar yet impossibly loud voice shrieked from the hallway.

"Fluttershy", I called out, "I'm in here!"

A pink and yellow blur came flying through my door and somehow gently slammed into me, four hooves wrapping around my abdomen. Aunt Luna called for guards, but cocked her head to the side as I yelled for the guards to stand down.

"This commoner hath assaulted thee", Luna said in disdain as she ripped Fluttershy's shaking form off of me with magic.

"That's not a commoner", I shouted as mom gasped. "She's the Element of Kindness and my very first friend!"

"An E-element", Luna balked as she gently set Fluttershy back on the bed and bowed slightly. "Please forgive us."

As soon as my aunt's magic released her she was wrapped around me again, even tighter than last time, with her face buried in my neck. I gently stroked her mane and whispered soothingly to her for several minutes before she quit shaking and whimpering. Slowly she slid down beside me on the bed, still clinging to me.

"Are you okay", I asked gently.

"I am now", she whispered with a glance at my mom and aunt.

"Hey, she won't hurt you", I whispered, eyeing my aunt as I pulled Fluttershy into another hug.

"We have no desire to harm thee", Luna said quietly. "We only had the Prince's safety in mind, dear Fluttershy."

The shy Pegasus pressed against my ribs let a small smile shine across her face as she settled down against my thigh, almost on my lap. I cracked my own smile as I pulled her onto my lap with a tiny squeak from her and began stroking her mane again.

"Jackson", my mom began, a blush flashing across her face.

"Fluttershy", Luna asked with narrowed eyes, "art thou Jackson's mate?"

"Do what", I shouted, startling the pony on my lap more than the sudden question.

"Is she your mate", Luna repeated, directing the question to me.

"No!"

"I see", Luna replied. "Forgive me for withholding my manners, but one can only wonder due to your… familiarity with each other."

"She's my friend", I said firmly as I stood, ignoring the draft I felt.

"Good heavens", Luna gasped, her eyes bulging before she turned away.

I cocked my head to the side and glanced at mom to see that she too had averted her eyes with a large blush. I finally turned to Fluttershy to ask what was wrong but her eyes were locked on me, her face bright red and her pupils were tiny pinpricks. Her tongue just barely licked the corner of her mouth and I had a bad feeling about it.

Sure enough when I glanced down I saw I was completely naked. To make matters worse my nether region was standing at full attention. I cried out in embarrassment and materialized a pair of loose pants, my cheeks lighting up a nice shiny gold as I blushed.

"I'm sorry", I gushed, reaching out to Fluttershy who just stared at the general area of my crotch.

"Is she alright", my aunt asked.

"Jackson has a habit of breaking ponies, as he calls it", mom smiled before turning her gaze to me. "Would you mind, dear?"

I shook Fluttershy by her shoulders, called her name and even poked her in the nostril, all to no effect. I stared at her for a moment before I got an idea. I leaned close, whispered an apology in her ear, tilted her head up and pressed my lips to hers.

I held the kiss for several seconds and a jolt of surprise shot through me as Fluttershy wrapped her forelegs around me to deepen the kiss. To my surprise I felt her tongue lightly brush my lips so I snaked my own tongue out and touched it to the tip of her tongue. For several minutes our tongues twirled and coiled around each other, a sort of hunger emanating from the shy mare.

We broke the kiss, gasping for breath. For a while there it was as if nothing else in the world existed other than us. She drew in a shuddering gasp as her eyes fluttered open. She whispered something that sounded suspiciously like a proclamation of love before she just vanished. I looked around and noticed the curtains in the hall swaying in the breeze she left behind.

"Interesting", my aunt said slowly.

"Well, Jackson", mom smiled, staring at a note floating in front of her, "it would seem it's time to consult the caterers and public relations department."

"HUH?!"

"This letter is from Princess Cadence about Fluttershy and it is quite certain in its implications", she actually grinned.

"Meaning what exactly", I asked.

"The love Fluttershy just felt was the strongest Princess Cadence has ever felt", mom said, grinning even bigger. "I do mean _ever_."

"Well, fuck."


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I UPSET A READER WITH CLICHES AND THE STORY BEING ALL OVER THE PLACE. I'M SORRY YOU FEEL THAT WAY, READER. I WISH YOU DID ENJOY IT. TO EACH THEIR OWN. BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

The following day I was released from the infirmary, a feat every pony on the medical staff except two thought was impossible. I had regrown my feathers the first night, which I had accomplished with true magic. Even the scar on my forehead was fading, the stitches barely visible.

"Prince Jackson", Nurse Redheart asked as she and Doctor Adryl walked me out, "do you do things to intentionally get hurt just to come see us?"

"Hey, I love my two favorite med-ponies", I smiled as I pulled both of them into a friendly hug.

My two companions smiled back as we walked, carrying on a lighthearted conversation. We eventually made it to the front doors of the castles and I grinned as I caught sight of Shining Armor leading a small squad of guards around the corner.

"Wanna see something funny", I asked, grinning wider when they both nodded.

I released them and focused on Shining Armor. I grinned as I popped into existence right in front of the unicorn and snatched his insignia from the sash across his chest. I stuck my tongue out as he jumped back and teleported to the other side of the group.

"Catch me if you can", I shouted, running back down the hallway.

Bolts of red magic exploded all around me as I ran, making me laugh despite the danger. One bolt struck the ground right by my left foot so I decided to teleport back to the doctor and nurse. A startled whinny slipped from Ben as I popped into existence.

"Here, hang on to this", I laughed, tossing the insignia to the good doctor.

The shouting of the guards drew my attention to the right and I turned and rolled under two bolts of magic. Regaining my feet I ran out the palace doors and leapt into the air, spreading my wings. As soon as I got airborne I felt a stinging pain radiate from my back and grip my entire body in convulsions. My muscles locked as I fell to the ground and was tackled as soon as I crashed.

"You again", Shining Armor shouted. "Where's the royal crest?!"

"The doctor has it", I groaned, his body weight pressing down on me.

"What is wrong with you", Shining asked as he got off of me.

"Boredom", I grinned, still unable to move.

He nodded to one of his guards and the magic left me, sending the Shiver across my scalp. He helped me up and stalked off, muttering about hide and seek and ignorant princes. I waved at the rest of the guards before I took to the skies and turned my sights on Ponyville. I hesitated a moment before flying in that direction.

"This is gonna be a long flight", I groaned.

About thirty minutes into the flight I had a crazy idea and decided it would be worth trying. I flooded magic into my wings and grinned as they seemed to glow, despite the black feathers.

"This is gonna be fun", I chuckled.

I flapped my wings hard and got a surprise as the land whipped by beneath me. I could hear a crackling noise as I flew even faster. It must have been an illusion from the speed, but I could have sworn my arms were stretching in front of me. Just when I felt like I was gonna rip apart a deafening boom ripped through the sky followed by bands of golden light.

"Holy shit", I yelled as Ponyville was approaching fast.

I realized the town was approaching too fast so I started flapping backwards, trying to slow my descent. As soon as the upper story of town hall came into view I knew there was no other option but to ball up and hope for the best. I just knew this was going to hurt.

"HEADS UP, PONYVILLE", I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Ponies began panicking as I streaked through the sky like a cannonball. I closed my eyes tightly as I slammed into the wall, wood fragments exploding outward as my hyper accelerated body ripped through the building like tissue paper, barely losing any speed as I streaked across the sky.

I zipped past the library, the branches slapping and grabbing at me as I tumbled end over end. A cyan blur latched onto me, somehow steering me down into a large pond on the outskirts of town. I splashed down in the pond, striking the bottom hard from what speed remained. I struggled to the surface, my wings making things more difficult.

"What the hay was that", I heard Rainbow Dash yell as my head broke the surface of the water.

"Experiment", I coughed while swimming to shore.

"That was a fail", she laughed.

"Halfway from Canterlot to Ponyville in five minutes ain't a fail", I grinned.

"That's impossible", Dash scoffed.

"Wanna bet?"

Dash laughed out loud and flew away, most likely to find a cloud to lounge on. That was something I hadn't even thought to try even though it sounded absolutely awesome. I looked around to make sure I was alone before I stripped down and wrung my clothes out and hung them on nearby tree branches to dry.

"That was fun", I groaned, rolling my shoulders as I sat on the grass.

"Until you hit town hall", a new voice called out from overhead.

I covered myself and looked up, jumping from the surprise of seeing a pair of crossed eyes staring at me from a fuzzy gray face with a goofy smile. It dawned on me that this was the one and only Derpy Hooves, Ponyville's resident klutz. I teleported into the middle of a bush and brought my clothes over with magic.

"Don't sneak up on me", I yelled as I got dressed.

"Sorry", she said with a smile.

She leapt off the cloud, falling maybe ten feet to the ground below. I wish I could say she stuck the landing, I really do. Somehow only her rear legs were willing to bear her weight, sending the front half of her body crashing to the ground. Her head wobbled for a second before she shook it and grinned with an adorable 'squee' as just her wingtips flapped.

"How are you doing that", I asked as I left the bushes and picked my sword belt up and fastened it in place. "That just looks physically impossible."

"I dunno", she chuckled as she fluttered up and away.

"What the", I whispered, scrathing my head then shrugging. "Derpy's gonna Derp."

I climbed the bank and began the trek back into town. Or rather, as close as Fluttershy's cottage. I flapped my wings a few times to rid them of the remaining water and folded them against my back the best I could. I noticed a twinge in my back as I walked and stretched it out the best I could.

"Great", I sighed. "Mom's gonna kill me."

I continued walking, my steps growing slower once my destination came into view. Considering how our last meeting went just the day before I was almost dreading the foreseeable future. My thoughts derailed as I caught sight of something odd outside of the cottage. I drew my sword as I crept closer to the cottage, my gaze never leaving the creature.

It looked like an extremely skinny pony crossed with some kind of insect. Its carapace was sort of a blackish green color, and oddly enough all four legs were filled with holes. Its dull blue eyes stared in the window with an unnerving glint of hunger. As I crept close enough I saw it was staring in at Fluttershy as she went around in a daze and a rage rose within me.

I stared at the back of the bug pony's head and turned my blade around, fully intending to decapitate the foul beast. As I tightened my grip the handguard made the tiniest noise and caught the creature's attention. It spun on me, its misshapen horn glowing green as it hissed in what almost appeared to be fear as it ducked back. I swung horizontally but missed as it skittered under my swing. It struck me from behind, its hoof catching me directly between the wings.

I cursed very loudly and spun, my blade slicing the creature's left foreleg and severing it cleanly and splashing purple blood across my face. It cried out in pain and fell on its back holding its nub. I flapped my wings once to launch myself into the air and did my 'superhero landing', my knee beside its head with my sword at its throat.

"STOP", a familiar voice shouted.

I stood and backed away from the creature, slinging the blood from my blade before sheathing it. I turned toward the doorway of the cottage and saw a horrified Fluttershy standing on the stoop shaking. She glanced at the blood on my face before rushing to the intruder's side with a towel. When she reached for the bug thing's wounded leg it hissed and snapped at her, causing her to jump back in fear.

"I'm trying to help you", Fluttershy almost growled at the thing.

She slowly reached for the injury again, this time successfully wrapping it tightly. She pulled a piece of rope out of the tiny saddlebags she wore and started tying it around the towel. I stepped forward and reached down, punching the fake pony thing in the face when it snapped at me.

"What is this thing", I asked as I retied the makeshift tourniquet.

"It's called a ch-changeling", she stammered in fear.

I checked my handiwork and decided it was sufficient before I stood up. The changeling started to try to squirm away but my hand on my sword was apparently enough incentive to remain still. I took a single step back and glared at the beast.

"Why did you attack this changeling", Fluttershy demanded, turning an angry glare on me.

"I was protecting you", I said evenly.

"What are you talking about, Jackson", she asked as she cocked her head slightly.

"HE WAS GONNA FUCKING EAT YOU", I shouted, leaving Fluttershy in stunned silence.

"No I wasn't", the surprisingly female changeling grunted.

"Shit, I hit a mare", I groaned.

"YOU CUT MY FUCKING LEG OFF", the changeling screamed, the pain evident in her voice.

"Jackson, help her", Fluttershy begged as she gripped me around the waist.

"Here, bite down on this", I said as I picked a stick up off the ground and shoved it in the changeling's mouth. "This might hurt, so hold her down, Fluttershy."

The Pegasus did as I asked and lay across the changeling. I picked up the severed leg and slid close to the changeling, pulling the bandage away. I placed the limb against the nub and focused my will on the wound, trying to reattach the leg. For several minutes I willed magic into the wound, but nothing was happening.

I turned my gaze to the changeling gasping in pain mixed with fear and came to a decision. I apologized halfheartedly, surrounded my hand with white hot fire and tossed the leg aside before placing my palm over the wound. The agonized whinny that came from the changeling almost struck me as funny but I refused to laugh.

I closed my eyes and focused the magic inside me to construct a replacement for her leg. I felt it more than saw it in my mind, mental hands shaping the golden magic into an exact replica of the old appendage. I made sure to punch the holes in her hoof in the exact same spots as before. The slowing and quieting of the changeling's breath told me she had passed out, something I wasn't sure if it was good or not.

"She doesn't look so good", Fluttershy whispered fearfully.

"I think it'll live", I shrugged and turned away.

"IT", Fluttershy asked angrily, suddenly in my face.

"Yeah", I quipped as I ducked under her hovering form.

"Jackson, you get back here this instant", she said, the tone of her voice making my feet turn me around all on their own.

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"That changeling is a she, _not_ an it", she scolded angrily. "It was wonderful of you to save her life, but I am very upset that you attacked her in the first place. What if you had _killed_ her?!"

"That's what I was trying to do", I replied quietly.

"Jackson", she gasped, "how could you say that?!"

"She was going to eat you", I said. "I saw the hunger in her eyes reflected in the window."

"What makes you say that it was hunger?"

"She was looking at you like mom looks at cake", I said seriously, smiling when she laughed lightly. "You laughed, I'm off the hook!"

I darted into the cottage, grunting as a walking carpet grabbed me in a bear hug and carried me back outside. I groaned loudly as Harry sat me in front of Fluttershy and tried to sneak away again but she zipped in front of me, blocking my path. I thought about flying away, but remembered that she had chased Rainbow Dash for days for doing much less.

"Jackson, you almost _killed_ somepony", she said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"I was doing it to protect you", I replied just as quietly, kneeling down to swipe her tears away as they fell. "All I could think about was keeping you safe."

"Thank you", she blushed, "but you didn't have to use the sharp side of your sword. In fact, I wish you wouldn't use a sword at all. They're just so dangerous."

I stared into her eyes for what felt like hours. The sadness I saw there made my heart ache for some reason, but the fear in her eyes shattered it. She was actually _afraid_ of me. I stroked her cheek gently and made a choice.

"I'm sorry", I whispered, clearing my throat before trying again. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy but I won't give up my sword. If keeping you or anyone else safe means you're scared of me, then I will move out immediately. But nothing is going to stop me from keeping you safe."

"Jackson", she began, tears forming again as I stood up.

"I can't bear seeing you afraid of me", I said evenly as I dropped my head.

"You aren't going anywhere", she said forcefully.

"I refuse to be a daily torment for you or anyone else."

"How would you be a torment", she asked, her voice raising slightly.

"Because you're scared of me", I retorted loudly.

"I'm scared _for_ you, not _of_ you", she shouted.

"I don't want you being scared at all!"

"You can't help but be scared for your special somepony", she yelled, blushing and covering her muzzle for some reason.

"There's nothing special about me", I muttered, turning toward the cottage but finding my way blocked by Harry. I felt a hoof on my shoulder and turned back around.

"You're special to me", Fluttershy whispered before kissing my lips gently.

 _So that's what it feels like when someone else starts it,_ I thought as I stood there in shock. I heard Fluttershy's voice saying words and I felt myself nod, but don't ask me what was said. I felt myself moving but my mind kept swirling. Before I realized what was happening I was staring at an unconscious changeling lying on Fluttershy's couch.

"Well, fuck."


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AH, THINGS ARE FINALLY BEGINNING TO MOVE ALONG. FOR SOME REASON, CHAPTERS 13 AND 14 VANISHED FROM THE SITE BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I DECIDED TO POST THIS CHAPTER EARLY AT NO CHARGE TO YOU! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I stared at the changeling as she slept on the couch, my mind racing as I tried to comprehend just how Fluttershy had managed to get her inside. I asked that very question and received the oddest look before being told I carried her in. I looked at Fluttershy and back to the changeling several times before sighing.

"What's wrong", Fluttershy asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing", I replied as I passed behind her, frightening her.

I smiled, grabbed a chair and carried it to the living room. Fluttershy followed me with a confused look on her face, cocking her head to the side when I set it in the middle of the floor and flopped down. I patted my lap and gave a surprised laugh as she calmly walked over and climbed up. I silently stroked her mane as we stared at the changeling.

"I wonder where she came from", Fluttershy pondered, sighing with contentment as my fingers ran through her mane.

"I'm not sure", I said needlessly. "Before now I had never even heard of changelings."

We sat and chatted for a while, the whistling of a teapot interrupting our comfort momentarily when the sweet Pegasus hopped down and left the room. I watched her go, my mind wrestling with itself as to how I should approach my current situation.

"Wh-where am I", a groggy voice asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"You're safe", I said quietly. "For now, anyways."

At that moment Fluttershy returned with a tray balanced on back. Seriously, what is it with these ponies and carry shit on their backs?! She gasped in surprise as she noticed the changeling was awake and rushed back to the kitchen whimpering apologies about not bringing enough cups.

"We'll talk privately", I muttered darkly just before Fluttershy came back again.

The buttery pony settled the tray on the table at the end of the couch and began pouring cups of tea, fussing at me as I stood to get my cup. I sat back down and accepted the cup gratefully when she held it out to me. Turns out I like hot tea. Well, Fluttershy's hot tea.

"Now then", she said quietly after she had served the changeling, "Would you mind telling us a little about yourself?"

"Why", the changeling asked in contempt as she set the teacup aside.

"B-because", Fluttershy began before freezing in fear.

"Don't be a bitch", I said sharply.

"I'm a changeling, not a dog", the obstinate creature grunted.

"Look, can you at least tell us your name", I growled.

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to keep calling you 'the changeling' all the time", I sighed. "Either tell us your name or I make one up for you."

"Go right ahead", the changeling scoffed.

"I'm thinking 'Fuzzyswaddle McSnookums' is a good one", I mused aloud.

"My name is Cindra", she said quickly.

"Cindra", I repeated. "Cool name."

"Your names are Jackson and Fluttershy", she said, hissing slightly on the s sounds.

"That's right", I replied. "Where ya from?"

"I'm not fucking telling you", Cindra spat.

"How is she the only one that knows that word", I shouted, pointing at Cindra as I turned to Fluttershy who shrugged.

"Why is that important", the changeling asked.

"Because I ain't from here", I grinned.

"Ponyville", Cindra asked.

"Equestria", I replied with an even wider grim.

"What", she asked, her eyes going wide.

"It's a long story", I laughed.

Cindra shook her head and looked down, her eyes closing for several seconds when her gaze fell on her magic prosthetic. I saw a bit of sadness, but I couldn't quite place the other emotions. I caught Fluttershy's attention and motioned my head toward the melancholy mare. Fluttershy squinted her eyes before comprehension dawned on her.

"What's wrong, Cindra", Fluttershy asked sweetly.

"It would've been better if you had let him kill me", she whispered as she stood from the sofa.

"That's not true", the Pegasus argued softly.

"Yes it is", Cindra suddenly shouted.

"Why", I asked with a hand on my sword.

"I can't go back to the hive now", she growled with tears in her eyes.

"Hive", I repeated.

"With this leg I can't transform properly", she heaved, ignoring my questioning glance. "Any defective changeling is disposed of quickly. My life is forfeit."

"Wait, what was that about transforming", I asked.

"It's how we hide in plain sight", she said.

A flash of green light emanated from her body, blinding me temporarily. I rubbed the spots from my eyes and was shocked to see two versions of Fluttershy standing before me. I looked from one to the other and was amazed that the only difference between the two was that one had a golden foreleg. I continued staring in amazement for several seconds before another flash of light blinded me again.

"That was awesome", I laughed as I blinked my eyes clear.

"Yeah, right", Cindra sighed.

"Since you can't go home", Fluttershy interrupted, "you'll live here with us."

"No", she replied right before I did.

"Fluttershy, I don't trust her", I said sternly.

"I'm standing right here", she huffed indignantly.

"I know that", I smirked.

"Jackson", Fluttershy fussed, "There's no need for hostility."

"Look, I won't take a chance on her eating one of us", I reasoned.

"I DON'T EAT PONIES", Cindra shouted loud enough to make my ears ring.

"Oh, then what do you eat", Fluttershy asked. "I can make you something."

"You don't _make_ what I eat", she replied evenly.

"What the hell do you eat, then", I asked in exasperation.

"Emotions", Cindra muttered quietly. "Specifically the two L's."

"What are the two L's", Fluttershy asked in confusion.

Cindra mumbled something unintelligible with a slight blush, sighing when we asked her to repeat herself. Again we couldn't make out what she said so I asked her to repeat it again, maybe louder.

"LOVE AND LUST", she screamed. "THE TWO L'S ARE LOVE AND LUST, OKAY?!"

"Love and lust", I asked, slowly turning toward Fluttershy.

"Yes", she replied in shame. "I was flying over when I sensed it really strong from this cottage."

"Well, Fluttershy loves animals", I joked, terrified of the possible implications.

"Not that kind of love, you dumb colt", she snapped.

"Then-"

"Ugh, she's in love with somepony", Cindra shouted. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?!"

I turned to my right to say something funny to Fluttershy but she was nowhere to be seen. I went and checked the kitchen, but didn't see her there. I went back to the living room just in time to see Cindra reaching a hoof for the door. I whipped my hand out and materialized a knife in midair, a startled squeak coming from the changeling as the knife embedded itself in the door just above her hoof.

"Where do you think you're going", I asked guardedly.

"Don't know, don't care", she said coldly as she stared at me.

"You're staying here", I said, my voice lowering as I approached the defiant mare. "I may not trust you and you may be a parasite, but I am going to honor Fluttershy's wishes."

"Oh, this is rich", Cindra smirked. "You're the somepony she loves!"

"You're crazy", I scoffed.

"I can feel it", she grinned. "The love was so much stronger when the two of you were in the same room."

"Whatever."

"Just think", she whispered conspiratorially. "Her lust for you made me so wet I-"

The rest of her words were cut off as my hand shot out and wrapped around her throat. I squeezed just hard enough to restrict airflow but not cut it off completely and pulled her muzzle against my nose, lifting her off the floor.

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence", I said coldly. "I am not above hitting you again, so if you do anything to hurt Fluttershy I will beat your ass. Understand?"

She nodded furiously as her eyes bulged slightly.

"The only reason you're alive right now is because of her kindness", I growled. "Remember that fact."

I dropped Cindra on the floor and took a step back as she struggled to her hooves while coughing violently. She eyed me with a mix of fear and loathing as she slunk back to the couch and crawled up on it. She curled into a ball and laid her head on the armrest.

"Asshole", she muttered darkly.

"Parasite", I shot back.

She glared at me for a few seconds before ignoring me. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost three o'clock, my stomach growling. I shot a glare at Cindra before I climbed the stairs and knocked on the first door on the left.

"Go away, please", a tiny voice said from the other side of the door.

"Fluttershy, come on", I sighed as I eased her door open. "Please, talk to me."

I looked around her room and marveled at all the birdhouses hanging from the rafters. Pastel colors decorated everything, giving the room a light airy feeling. In the corner stood a full size mirror, my ghastly visage reflected in its surface.

"There's nothing to talk about", whimpered the pile of blankets on the bed.

"Hey", I called softly as I went and sat beside the pile of blankets. "Come on out."

"I can't", she replied. "I just can't."

I gently began burrowing my hands into the blankets hunting for Fluttershy. My fingers brushed against something warm and soft, causing the pony beneath the pile to shriek and zip off the other side of the bed blushing furiously. I met her wide eyed gaze with my own questioning one.

"What did I do", I asked nervously.

"You… touched me", she mumbled as she blushed harder.

"Yeah."

"No, you _touched_ me", she said, her face burning now. "On my… mare parts."

I cocked my head and opened my mouth to ask her to clarify before comprehension hit me like a ton of bricks. A blush crossed my own face, my ears burning golden as I apologized profusely.

"It's okay", she whispered hesitantly. "It felt nice but it was unexpected."

"I am so sorry", I apologized again as I began to back toward the door.

"Don't go", Fluttershy whispered as she hurried around the bed.

"Okay", I said quietly as I sat back down on the bed.

She climbed up beside me and sat beside me in silence for several minutes. I waited for her to speak but was surprised when she squirmed her way onto my lap. I began stroking her mane and tried to formulate a coherent thought. Thankfully Fluttershy saved me from having to say something first.

"It's true", she admitted quietly, leaning into the hand scratching behind her ear.

"All of it", I asked.

"Yes", she whispered with a blush.

"Oh."

"I shouldn't have said anything", Fluttershy cried as she tried to get up off my lap.

"I'm glad you did", I said as I hugged her close.

"Really", she asked breathily.

"The first time I kissed you I did it to mess with you", I said sheepishly. "I just wanted to see your reaction, and I admit I was surprised by it."

"I'm sorry I surprised you", she whimpered.

"It was a good surprise", I reassured her as I hugged her again.

"Really?"

"Yep", I smiled. "I don't know about you but I felt something when you kissed me back."

"Why do you think I kissed you back", she asked rhetorically, her eyes shining.

"I'm glad you did", I repeated as I nuzzled her.

"So am I", she whispered as she leaned closer.

Our lips met in a slow, appreciative kiss that sent a spark down my spine and a tingle across my skin. I reached up and caressed her cheek, the soft fur feeling right on my skin. A happy sigh slipped from the sweet Pegasus in my lap as I deepened the kiss. Her mouth opened to welcome my tongue and the sweet taste of apples flooded my senses as our tongues danced back and forth. After what seemed like hours we came up gasping for air.

She brushed her wingtips across my face in a caress of her own before her lips were pressed against mine again. I kept one hand on her cheek and trailed my other hand along her wing, the feathers gliding smoothly beneath my fingers. A moan sounded against my lips as her forelegs wrapped around my chest.

"Oh, yeah, that's it", a voice murmured from the hall.

Fluttershy and I looked at each other and she slid off my lap. In one motion I leapt across the room and yanked the door open, shouting in alarm. There in the hallway lay a disheveled bug pony shlicking in the middle of the floor. She turned her eyes to me and grinned sheepishly as I shook my head.

"How long were you out here", I growled.

"Right… before you… touched her… mare parts", Cindra gasped.

"Well, fuck."


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

I opened my eyes to a blue sky without a cloud in sight, the grass beneath me as soft as cotton as I stretched my arms above my head. The sunshine beaming down on me felt amazing and I soon found my mind wandering. Rustling grass to my left drew my attention causing me to turn my head and find myself face to muzzle with Fluttershy.

"Hi", I smiled.

"Hi", she smiled back.

Fluttershy squirmed closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder as she sighed happily. She nuzzled my neck and my smile grew wider as I returned her affections. It was very nice in the meadow we were laying in, the wildflowers blooming a myriad of beautiful colors. I wrapped my arm around the beautiful Pegasus beside me and kissed her gently.

"This is perfect", she whispered.

She returned the kiss and deepened it, her tongue twirling around mine with a sensual dexterity. I splayed my fingers in her mane and pulled her even deeper in the kiss, my heart racing. Gently she pushed me onto my back being careful of my wings.

"So beautiful", I murmured happily.

She kissed me again as she straddled my upper body and wrapped her forelegs around my neck. I felt a tightness down below which she noticed as I blushed. She smiled coyly and wiggled just barely, giggling cutely when a moan escaped my chest. Another kiss graced my lips as she used her back hooves to push the waistband of my pants down.

"Wait", I whispered.

"What is it", she asked nervously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I won't go too far", she promised.

Without another word she ground against me as she snaked her tongue into my mouth again. I moaned as she squirmed just the right way for the tip to press against her soaking opening. I made a noise of worry and she grinned before sliding her body down between my legs. Her silky mane brushed my exposed genitals and made the shaft twitch.

"Very nice", she moaned huskily.

She looked me in the eyes as her tongue slid out and teased my glistening tip, her moan matching the one I let out. I could only gasp when she took my entire length into her mouth and slid back up with a noisy slurp.

"Oh yes", I moaned.

She shook her head back and forth with my entire length in her mouth and the mixture of sensations was insane. I moaned louder as she began bobbing her head and working her tongue with the perfect rhythm. Before long I felt a pressure begin to build until I felt like I couldn't stand it.

"Jackson", Fluttershy yelled, somehow while still engulfing me.

 _What the hell,_ I thought. _How did she do that?_

Fluttershy froze with just my tip in her mouth and her eyes flashed green for a second. I again heard her voice without her mouth moving and began to get a bad feeling. It was almost enough to kill my erection, but I had reached a point that stopping was physically impossible.

"Cindra", Fluttershy shrieked in anger.

The meadow faded from my mind as I opened my eyes to find a bug pony with my penis in her mouth. I opened my mouth to begin the longest streak of profanity ever when Cindra suddenly vanished. I snatched my pants up ignoring the mess I would have to clean up later and looked around the room in panic.

"How could you", Fluttershy shouted from the shadows to my right.

I formed a ball of light and tossed it on the ceiling before standing and looking around. The sight I saw in the corner stole every thought from my head.

"Dafuq", I murmured.

Fluttershy had Cindra pinned to the wall by her throat, her hooves cutting off the changeling's air. The hurt and rage on her face gave me a chill as I struggled to pull Fluttershy away. She slapped me hard across the face with her wing and resumed her assault on Cindra. I felt blood running from my nose but dismissed it as I tried again to pull the pissed Pegasus back.

"Fluttershy", I yelled, getting no reaction.

I tugged on her again and was rewarded with another wing backhand. The hatred that rolled off of the mare was almost palpable. I tried yet again to pull her away when I noticed that Cindra's struggles were getting weaker. A jolt of fear shot through me when I realized Fluttershy was killing her.

"Fluttershy, you're gonna kill her", I shouted while pulling on her as hard as I could.

"I hope so", she shouted back, shoving me away again.

The trapped changeling pawed weakly at Fluttershy as her eyes slowly slipped closed. With one last gasp Cindra's hooves fell limply to her side as her tongue lolled out. In a panic I wrapped my arms around the murderous mare and flapped my wings hard, finally succeeding in yanking her away.

"Oh shit", I groaned when Cindra didn't get up.

Fluttershy seemed to finally break from her rage and stared in horror at the unmoving changeling. I ran over and listened for breathing but heard nothing. I looked back at Fluttershy with wide eyes.

"I killed her", she whispered, looking down at her hooves. "I killed another living being."

I looked back to the still form before me and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. I forced Cindra's jaws open and sealed the sides of her muzzle with my hands to force air into her lungs. I began pressing on her carapace, but it wouldn't budge. At a loss for what to do I reached up with both arms, clasped my fists together and slammed them down on her chest several times. I repeated the process again and again until Cindra coughed weakly and opened her eyes.

"Get her away from me", Cindra shrieked in terror when she caught sight of Fluttershy.

"Chill", I said, pushing her back down when she tried to run away. "Now, what the hell is going on?!"

"I was hungry", Cindra said simply.

"So you decided my dick was a suitable midnight snack", I shouted.

"How else was I gonna get the right emotion from you", she tried to shout back but it came out as a hoarse croak.

"I killed her", Fluttershy whispered with vacant eyes. "I'm a murderer."

I stood and stepped in front of Fluttershy, staring into her face. I called her name a couple times to no avail. I didn't want to slap her to snap her out of it so I did the next best thing. I grabbed both of her cheeks and pressed our lips together hard. That seemed to do the trick as she jerked away from me and looked down at Cindra.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry", she wailed as she reached out to Cindra.

"Stay away", Cindra shrieked again and fled the room.

I raced after her, catching her right as she reached the front door. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up effortlessly despite her demands to be let go. She thrashed and bucked trying to get away but eventually she was reduced to a sobbing mess. I gently laid her on the couch and told her to stay there before returning upstairs.

I entered my room and found Fluttershy curled up in the middle of the floor whimpering and shaking. I sat behind her and pulled her into my lap stroking her mane and rubbing her back. She wrapped her forelegs around me and wailed in despair.

"Cindra's okay", I whispered. "You didn't kill her."

For the better part of an hour I rocked her in my lap, her tears flowing freely. Slowly she began to calm down, the adrenaline eventually wearing off. Her eyes met mine one last time before exhaustion claimed her.

"Damn", I huffed to myself.

I sat on the floor for hours holding the shaking pony and before I realized it I had fallen asleep with her in my arms. I don't know how much later it was when I woke up but Fluttershy was still cradled in my arms looking up at me lovingly. When I opened my eyes she just hugged me like she never wanted to let go.

"Are you okay", I whispered, stroking her mane.

"Not really", she whispered back tearfully.

"You didn't kill her", I said gently.

She turned to try to roll off my lap but I held her close.

"Fluttershy, she still had a pulse", I whispered as I caressed her cheek.

She nodded sullenly and finally managed to roll off my lap. I stood and followed her downstairs, expecting to have to break up another fight. To my surprise Cindra wasn't on the couch and the sounds of cooking floated from the kitchen.

"Ooh", I said as the smell of delicious food hit my nostrils.

The two of us entered the kitchen and I had to laugh at the sight before me. Every inch of counter space was taken up by all manner of breakfast foods. At the stove stood Cindra wearing Fluttershy's pink apron with her back to us. She had a smear of flour behind her left ear and her hooves moved at a frenzied pace stirring food on all four burners.

"Wow", I said, startling Cindra and making her drop a spatula. "Sorry."

When Fluttershy stepped around me into the kitchen Cindra began shaking visibly and took a step back. The buttery mare saw this and began tearing up as she shrank back behind me. I looked behind me then I turned my gaze to the changeling in front of the stove.

"Look", I sighed. "Eventually we gotta discuss last night, so we might as well do it and move on."

"I'd really rather not", Fluttershy whimpered.

"Sorry but this is happening", I said before turning to Cindra. "Turn the stove off and come into the living room."

I turned and left the room with Fluttershy hot on my heels, my head beginning to hurt. I sat on the couch and smiled when the buttery mare climbed in my lap. A small noise came from the kitchen doorway, causing me to glance up.

"Okay, I'm here now", she said quietly as she entered.

As she made her way to a chair near the couch she avoided eye contact with both of us. I watched her as she was walking and noticed a slight limp to her steps. Apparently Fluttershy noticed it too because I felt her tense up against me.

"Why are you limping", I asked after she sat down.

"I fell off the couch this morning", she said with a fleeting glance at Fluttershy.

I sat still as a statue and stared at the changeling. She drooped her ears slightly and snuck glances at me and Fluttershy several times over the next few minutes. Fluttershy began to fidget slightly, as did Cindra who flinched when I drew in breath to speak.

"Bull shit", I said.

"What", Cindra asked as she cocked her head cutely.

"Why are you limping", I asked. "I want the truth this time."

"My shoulder got hurt last night", she eventually admitted with a glance at Fluttershy.

"When last night", I asked, watching Fluttershy in the corner of my eye.

"After I… did what I did", she actually blushed. "When Fluttershy first slammed into me it twisted my leg."

"I could heal you", I said casually, "but you and I are going to have a long conversation later."

"No thank you", she replied. "I can deal with the pain. I deserve it."

"Fine, but we are going to talk", I said forcefully.

"Jackson", Fluttershy said quietly as she laid a hoof on my forearm.

"Yes?"

"I have something to say", she replied. "A couple somethings, actually."

"Okay", I nodded and rested a hand on her back.

"First I would like to apologize to you, Cindra", she said tearfully. "No apology could ever make up for what I did to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know how terrible I feel."

"Well, you did pretty much murder me", Cindra shuddered, causing fresh tears to appear in Fluttershy's eyes.

"I know", Fluttershy whimpered. "I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

The tenderhearted mare in my lap burst into tears and buried her face under her hooves. I rubbed her back as she cried, patiently waiting for the tears to stop.

"Since we're discussing wrongs", I almost growled, "I think we should discuss your behavior."

"It's my nature", Cindra weakly responded as she hung her head.

"I'm not discussing the bedroom", I said sternly. "I mean how you were acting toward us before you told us about your diet. You were a raging cunt, and you hurt Fluttershy bad."

"I'm sorry", she whispered, staring pleadingly at Fluttershy. "I was scared, and you didn't deserve that."

"I can't say I was upset, just aggravated", I said evenly. "Your behavior this morning is kinda bugging me, though."

"I'm sorry", she flinched.

"See, that right there", I urged. "You jump like one of us is gonna hurt you. Yeah, she tried to choke you to death and I cut your leg off, but I was protecting Fluttershy and we're about to discuss her reaction last night."

As I finished speaking I turned my eyes to the mare in my lap. She blinked a few times and her eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry, what", she asked.

"I'm kinda wondering what made you go psycho on Cindra", I said as I crossed my arms and leaned back.

"She was… you know… I mean…", she floundered while blushing. "Please don't make me say it."

"Why did you attack her?"

"I already told you", she whispered.

"Seriously, why did you jump on me", Cindra asked earnestly. "Yeah, I was sucking his- oh fuck."

"What", I asked.

"I was just messing with you yesterday afternoon", she replied as she stared wide eyed at me. "She really does l-"

Cindra's words were cut off by a cyan blur crashed through a window, somehow unharmed. She tumbled to a stop at my feet and glanced up at me anxiously.

"Jackson", she shouted as she leapt to her feet. "Dude, ya gotta come with me! Bring that rewound blade of yours!"

"Reverse blade", I corrected as I eased Fluttershy off of my lap and stood. "What's going on?"

"Bugbear", she shouted, looking frantically out of the door.

"Dafuq?"

"It's kinda like a mix between a ten foot grizzly bear and a Tartarus wasp", she hesitated, causing both Fluttershy and Cindra to gasp. "And it's kinda headed this way."

"Why this way", I asked hesitantly.

"It _might_ have been chasing me", the prismatic pony chuckled nervously.

"Well, fuck."


	17. Chapter 17

I sprinted up the stairs to my room and burst through the door. I jumped across the bed and swiped my sword belt from the top of my dresser, fastening it in place as I dashed back out the room and down the stairs.

"Let's go, Dash", I called. "Fluttershy, Cindra, stay inside at all costs."

The three mares nodded and two winged streaks zipped out of the door and into the sky, Dash leading the way toward the Everfree Forest. It didn't take long to find the bugbear, considering the damned thing was ten feet tall and bellowing in rage as it dove through the sky at us.

I drew my sword and flew left as Dash flew right. Sure enough the beast turned and followed the rainbow Pegasus. I stopped in midair and watched as the two flyers played a deadly game of chase, noticing little things here and there about the bugbear's movements. The way it turned as it flew struck me as odd, but whatever.

"Jackson, what're ya doin' over there", Dash shouted at me.

I watched their movements as I sped to help her and realized her flight was following a pattern. I didn't know if it was intentional or not but I didn't care. I picked a spot that they would be passing and teleported right where I wanted to be, albeit a little early. Dash whipped past me and I used my wings and the jet trail she left behind to spin my entire body, focusing all my power into that one strike.

As the blade connected with the creature's face I heard and felt a crack reverberate through my sword and into my arms. The rebound from the impact and the bugbear's momentum spun my body the other way and the back of my blade sliced into the furry bug's side. The gurgling whine it released told me I had hit at least a lung.

The bear began falling, and since my blade was now lodged in between its ribs, I was pulled down right along with it. As we fell I braced my feet against its side and ripped the sword free, not only enlarging the wound but managing to slice myself across the front of my thigh. I grunted and grabbed my leg, hovering in midair.

"Oh no, your leg", Dash shouted.

"To hell with it", I shouted back. "Where's the bugbear?!"

"Down there!"

She dropped into a dive and landed about twenty feet away from the beast. I figured it was suffering so the least I could do was be merciful and put it out of its misery. I started to dive, aiming at the bugbear's neck as I turned my blade around to expose the razor sharp back edge. As I got close I closed my right wing a split second before my left wing and went into a spin. As I passed the bugbear I struck, the spin sending my blade straight through the beast's neck.

I landed hard on my left knee and slammed my fist into the ground, my right arm holding my sword out behind me. Slowly I got to my feet, slinging blood from my blade and sliding it into its sheath. As the handguard made contact with the lip of the sheath the bugbear's head rolled from its shoulders and the body fell, dumping gallons of blood on the ground. The pool of blood lapped at my feet and I took a step back.

"Jackson", Dash called, staring at me with bloodshot eyes. "Hey, are you okay, bro?"

I followed her line of sight and noticed why she was staring at me. My entire left leg from the middle of my thigh down was covered with golden blood from the deceptively shallow wound. I prodded at the edges of the cut and shrugged it off.

"It isn't that bad", I said, laughing at how pale Dash's face was getting.

"I don't feel so good", she mumbled.

"Really? It's just a little blood."

My colorful friend's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the side, scaring me. I rushed to her side and felt her ribs, sighing in relief as I felt her breathing in and out normally.

"So much for being awesome", I smirked as I picked her up in my arms. "I can't believe this!"

I began trudging my way back toward Ponyville with the colorful pony in my arms, her head bobbing comically with each step I took. Before long I caught sight of Fluttershy's cottage and huffed out a breath. Apparently it's impossible for a certain bug pony to listen to directions.

"I thought I said to stay inside", I grouched as I pushed Fluttershy's gate open.

"Not the best idea", she chimed as I approached the door.

"Huh?"

"She's in a bit of a tizzy", Cindra smirked.

"Why", I asked as I shifted Rainbow Dash up onto my shoulder.

"You'll see", she replied with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. As I stepped through the door a teapot came sailing through the air and shattered across my face. I let out a pained yell and fell to my knees, dropping my passenger as I clutched my face with my hands.

"I SAID GET OUT", Fluttershy yelled from the kitchen.

I groaned as I picked a couple pieces of china from my skin, the small cuts burning like fire. At that moment a pissed off Pegasus stomped into the living room, her eyes popping wide open when she realized just whose face she smashed the teapot into.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry", she gushed as she raced to my side. "I thought you were that insufferable nag Cindra!"

"What now", I groaned while tracing the small cuts with a finger glowing gold with magic to seal them.

"She is just so infuriating", Fluttershy quietly fumed.

"How so", I asked as I stood slowly.

"She would not stop pestering me about when we were going to- YOUR LEG", she actually shouted, her eyes going wide.

"It's a small matter", I waved dismissively as she disappeared to find her first aid kit.

"But you're injured", she argued upon returning. "Let me help you."

"It's fine", I urged, flooding the wound with healing magic.

"I keep forgetting you have magic", Fluttershy smiled.

I chuckled and went to the kitchen, grabbing a rag and wetting it to wash as much of the blood from my face as I could. She followed me into the kitchen, apologizing the entire way. I finished cleaning my face, rinsed the rag out and squeezed the water out of it before hanging it over my shoulder.

"Wanna tell me why you were throwing cookware", I asked as I turned to face her.

"Um, well", she blushed. "It's just that Cindra was so insistent that you and I would… um… you know."

"What, play a board game, go get a snack, what", I asked, wincing when Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut and flinched.

"She was bothering me about when we would finally mate", she murmured, blushing furiously.

Without a word I returned to the living room, lifted Dash to the couch and stormed out through the front door, slamming it behind me. Cindra jumped at the sudden noise and turned to me. As I crossed the front lawn her smile faltered. I stopped in front of her and stood there with my arms crossed just staring at her.

"What", she asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"You listen to me", I said quietly as I knelt down to her level. "I just caught a teapot to the face because of you fucking with Fluttershy."

"What", she guffawed.

"I will only say this once", I growled. "Leave Fluttershy alone."

I stood up and turned back to the house but stopped when I heard Cindra scoff. I looked over my shoulder to see the changeling shaking her head and laughing mirthlessly.

"So she can't handle a little teasing", Cindra scoffed.

I turned back around and was in her face in a second, startling her so bad that she fell over backwards. I grabbed the front of her carapace and lifted her in the air, her muzzle inches from my nose.

"I suggest you stop", I said coldly. "Fluttershy and I are not together. Even if we were, her mating habits are no concern of yours."

"It was just good natured ribbing", she squeaked out.

"It ends now", I growled as I set her back on her hooves.

"Who are you to tell me what to do", Cindra suddenly shouted, her green eyes flashing. "How dare you presume you can just order me around?!"

"I'm not dealing with this", I muttered as I turned and started back toward the cottage, stopping in my tracks as Cindra landed in front of me.

"Don't turn your back on me", she yelled.

"Move", I uttered darkly.

"No", she shouted. "Why are you taking her side?!"

"I'm not", I growled. "I'm trying to keep the peace since we're both going to be living here for the foreseeable future, and things would go much smoother if the two of you aren't fighting."

"It isn't my fault she's such a prude", Cindra huffed.

"What do you want", I wound up shouting. "Why are you being such a bitch?!"

As if on cue her stomach growled, which struck me as odd. She blushed and turned her head to the side and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What", I asked.

"I'm hungry", she muttered sheepishly.

"Son of a-", I groaned. "What, my dick wasn't satisfying enough?"

"It was", she blushed. "But that was like twelve hours ago."

"You're serious", I deadpanned.

"Hey, I can't help my biology", she grunted.

I sighed, pushed around her and made my way back inside. Fluttershy was in the living room still picking up pieces of the teapot. She squealed when I slammed the door behind me and scrunched her shoulders up in fear. When she opened her eyes and saw it was just me she relaxed.

"Fluttershy, we all need to talk", I said seriously.

"Okay", she whispered. "Just let me get this mess picked up."

I nodded and stuck my head out the door. I looked around for Cindra and saw her at the edge of the yard stomping her front hooves in a thick patch of grass and muttering to herself.

"Hey Cindra", I called.

"What", she yelled testily.

"Would you come in here", I asked loudly.

She stomped toward the little cottage, grumbling loudly. I stepped back as she got to the door, cocking my eyebrow at her as she stalked past me. She traipsed into the living room and plopped her haunches on the floor with an unhappy grunt. The miffed changeling eyed Fluttershy as she stepped into the room.

"Have a seat please, Fluttershy", I said calmly.

The nervous Pegasus took trembling steps as she made her way to the couch and sat down. I took up a spot I could see both of them and crossed my arms. I took a moment to gather my thoughts before speaking.

"The three of us are going to have to figure out a way to coexist peacefully. That means no throwing cookware at anyone", I said with a pointed gaze at Fluttershy before turning that same gaze on Cindra, "and that means respecting boundaries."

"What do you mean by that", Cindra asked, jerking her head back.

"Well, how about last night", I spat. "You molested me in my sleep!"

"You sure seemed to enjoy it", she smirked.

"You took the shape of Fluttershy and took advantage of me", I growled. "I have every right to beat the hell out of you. The only reason I haven't knocked your teeth down your throat is because Fluttershy asked me not to hurt you."

The changeling eyed Fluttershy with an unreadable expression for a moment before she turned her attention back to me and dropped her eyes to the floor. The Pegasus in question squirmed slightly with a look of pain on her face.

"Fluttershy", I began but hesitated as she let out a squeak. "I would like to know the reason you attacked Cindra like you did."

"I don't know what I was thinking", she whimpered. "I-I just felt s-so many things and then th-the next thing I kn-knew I was st-st-standing over her."

When she finished speaking she burst into tears, her shoulders trembling as she openly wept. I walked over to her and knelt down to rub her back. Before long her tears turned into sniffles and she was able to continue speaking.

"I don't know what came over me", she whispered. "I heard noises in your room and was worried about you so I came to check on you."

She turned her teary eyes on Cindra and her gaze hardened slightly as she addressed the changeling.

"When I came into the room and saw… that… happening I just felt like a hole had been ripped in my heart. In that moment I felt something I never expected. I felt betrayed."

"How did I betray you", Cindra asked heatedly.

"I opened my home to you in kindness", she replied as her expression became cold. It was something I never expected to see on the Element of Kindness. She took a breath and continued. "I opened my home to you, begged Jackson to spare your life. I tried to help your leg but there was nothing I could do."

The changeling shifted slightly and almost looked ashamed.

"After everything we did for you", Fluttershy said with ice in her tone, "you had your way with somepony I really care about. That was low."

"So what", Cindra suddenly growled, "you think I'm trying to steal your special somepony? Don't flatter yourself, I was starving. Which, by the way, is your fault in the first place."

"How is that her fault", I asked.

"You ever have a meal paraded around in front of you just out of reach", she shouted. "It was torture!"

"Okay, so-", I began but paused when Cindra's words registered. "What do you mean special somepony?"

"For lack of a better word, a potential mate", Fluttershy replied as she stared daggers at Cindra.

"Oh", I responded dumbly before I shook my head. "Speaking of mates, what the hell is the deal with bugging Fluttershy about her and me possibly mating? We hardly know each other!"

"That doesn't stop her from being attracted to you", the bug pony scoffed. "In more ways than one."

"Shut your filthy mouth", Fluttershy said sternly.

"Make me", Cindra growled, smirking as Fluttershy leapt off the couch.

I jumped between the two, snagging Fluttershy out of the air as she tried to get to Cindra. She struggled against me as I wrapped my arms and wings around her and held tight.

"Fluttershy, stop", I said loudly. "This isn't like you! What's gotten into you?!"

"I won't let her take you from me", she shouted, then gasped as she realized what she said.

All at once her struggling stopped as she tried to curl in on herself. She began to shake as she muttered over and over about not saying things out loud. I shot a confused look at the mare in my grasp before I turned to a cackling Rainbow Dash, who had apparently been awakened when the couch had been jostled by Fluttershy's departure.

"Oh my Celestia, I can't believe it", she rasped as she tried to breathe. "Dude, you have two mares fighting over you! How awesome is that?!"

"Shut up, Dash", I snapped.

The prismatic Pegasus collapsed in a heap, undeterred by my anger. I couldn't deal with her right now. I gently set Fluttershy on the couch and stood over Rainbow Dash. She looked up at me through tears of laughter and went silent as she saw the look on my face. In a flash I grabbed her by the mane and tail, grunting as I lifted her into the air.

"Hey, lemme go", Dash shouted as she flapped her wings and kicked her hooves.

I grunted as her hoof connected with my shin but held my grip on her. I made my way to the door which I had left open on accident. As she flapped her wings she repeatedly slapped me in the face, which I cursed loudly about. When I got out onto the doorstep I tossed the annoying little horse into the bushes, spitting out a mouthful of cyan feathers.

"Go bug someone else", I shouted before I turned.

"Asshole", Dash shouted before she took off.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked back into the house. I closed the door and shook my head as I turned around. I groaned out loud as I observed the scene before me. The two female were rolling around in the middle of the floor, grunting and growling as they kicked and bit at each other.

"Celestia damn it", I shouted in exasperation.

I stomped into the middle of the tussle and grabbed both of them by the tails. After several tries I pulled the two apart and held them at arm's length. They struggled to get to each other, both shouting and cursing.

"Stop it", I shouted as I shook both of them slightly.

I forcefully sat them both down, Fluttershy on the couch and Cindra in the recliner nearby. I stared at the two of them and was met with two different expressions. Fluttershy met my gaze with shame but I got nothing but defiance from Cindra.

"Look, this has gotta stop", I said with an exasperated sigh.

"She started it", Cindra shouted as she pointed at Fluttershy.

" _You_ started it by laying your filthy hooves on _my_ stallion", Fluttershy retorted hotly.

"Well, fuck."


	18. Chapter 18

"Come again", Cindra and I asked at the same time.

Both of us stared at the Pegasus, but we had very different expressions on our faces. The confusion had to be as visible in my face as was Cindra's, which bordered somewhere between hatred and jealousy. The buttery mare returned Cindra's glare with one of protective territorial rage. I stood and walked to the front door, opened it and just stood there staring into the clear blue sky.

"What makes you think he's _yours_ ", Cindra snarled. Neither of them noticed I walked away. "Have you done more than _kissed_ him yet?"

"Doing _that_ doesn't make him my special somepony", she shot back hotly. "We share a strong emotional bond that the likes of you would never understand.

 _What in the hell am I caught up in,_ I asked myself. _She thinks I'm her mate? Her stallion as she called me._

I stared into space and only halfway listened as they spent the longest time arguing. Eventually the argument dissolved into name calling and eventually threats. A primal cry from Fluttershy pulled me from my stupor and I turned just in time to see Fluttershy launch herself at a snarling and hissing Cindra.

"What the _fuck_ ", I shouted.

A splash of purple blood accompanied Fluttershy's front hoof slamming into the changeling's muzzle. Her sharp teeth had pierced her upper lip and now blood ran from her mouth as she snarled and lunged forward to sink her teeth into the exposed shoulder of the Pegasus.

"Stop", I shouted as I charged into the fray.

I leapt on top of the tussle, grabbing whatever I could. I was rewarded by a barrage of hooves from both sides, much to my distress. I squirmed my way out from under the enraged equines, guarding my head the entire time.

As soon as I was free from assault I climbed to my feet and bolted out the door. My breath left me as I ran headlong into an immovable furry white mass and I fell back on my butt. As I sat there trying to breathe I stared up into the worried face of my mother.

"Don't get involved", I gasped. "Those bitches are psycho!"

My mother grimaced and stepped around me to enter the house. I covered my ears as her Canterlot Voice demanded they 'cease and desist this instant' but to no avail. A deafening bang and blinding white flash roared from the room, causing me to jump in surprise before I turned around. To my surprise the two combatants were frozen mid strike providing a quite comical view of Fluttershy latching onto Cindra's ear. The rage on her face was terrifying.

"Whoa", I muttered as I approached mom's side.

"Quite the predicament indeed", the white alicorn sighed to herself.

"I did not do this", I said earnestly. "At least I don't _think_ I did."

"Tell me everything right now", she demanded flatly.

I told her everything. The longer I talked, the lower her ears dropped. The more I explained, the narrower her eyes got. It was at this point I realized I bucked up.

"Let me see if I understand this", she sighed slowly and squinted her eyes shut. "Fluttershy is under the impression that you are her special somepony mostly because of all the intimacy of your kisses and cuddling, but also because of her romantic desires for you, but these feelings drew in this roving changeling, who you had mistakenly viewed as a threat and tried to kill but Fluttershy stopped you and now said changeling has molested you in your sleep because she was 'starving', and Fluttershy choked her to death when she witnessed this."

"Yeah", I grimaced as mom stared in shock at the two ponies. "Actually, she didn't choke her to death because she still had a pulse."

My mother shook her head and used her magic to separate the two. She floated them to opposite corners of the room and released her spell. As the magic left them I heard a loud click as Fluttershy's teeth clamped together and the normally sweet Pegasus shook her head ferociously. Her eyes went wide when she realized she didn't have an ear in her mouth and found herself staring at my mother in the middle of the room.

"You're dead you worthless nag", Cindra shouted as she launched herself at Fluttershy.

I leapt forward and caught Cindra around the torso as she went by, which caused us both to spin and crash to the floor. The furious changeling snarled and turned on me, sinking her teeth into my shoulder. I cried out in pain and anger before I slammed my fist down on her snout. When she fell to the floor dazed I picked her up and threw her back into the corner.

"Quit your shit, Cindra", I yelled as I put pressure on the bleeding wound in my shoulder.

"You should as well", my mother admonished as she laid her glowing horn against my skin. "Let me handle this, please."

"Okay", I sighed and threw my hands up as I went to the recliner and sat down.

I watched as my mother looked over the two ponies, healing wounds on both of their bodies as she found them. Fluttershy shivered in the presence of royalty but when faced with my mom the changeling dropped to the floor with a terrified shriek and curled in on herself.

"How dare you attack my subject and son", she asked coldly as she approached the changeling.

Whimpers from Cindra were the only sounds breaking the silence. I eased over to the angry alicorn and laid my hand against the side of her neck. We stood in silence as Cindra cowered in fear.

"You know who I am", Celestia stated as Cindra nodded. "Jackson is my son. What does that tell you?"

"H-he's a p-prince", she whimpered almost inaudibly.

"The Prince of Chaos to be exact", mom uttered as she leaned even closer with a dark grin.

"Oh no", Cindra moaned pitifully and covered her head.

"You know the punishment for assaulting royalty", mom grinned even wider with a wild glint in her eyes.

"NO', I shouted, causing that glare to turn to me.

"It is for the best", mom whispered quietly. "Nobody hurts _my_ son."

She turned her gaze back to the changeling and her eyes narrowed.

"Cindra of the changelings, you are found guilty of attempted murder of royal blood. I hereby sentence you to death by immolation."

The long white horn began to glow as mom reared her head back and a voice whispered something in the back of my mind and I felt the Shiver. Just as the great white alicorn released her magic I jumped between the two and pulled Cindra in my arms, wrapping my wings around the both of us.

"JACKSON, NO", Fluttershy shrieked as the orange flames enveloped us.

The intense heat lasted for just a second but it was enough to burn half of my feathers off and put a new set of blisters across the back of my neck and legs as well as my wings. An anguished cry from my mother drew my head up slowly. I stood and stretched my wings out, groaning at the painful blisters as several burst just from that simple movement.

"Jackson, what in Equestria were you thinking", mom shouted.

"Life claim", I grunted.

"Life claim", she repeated in confusion as she eyed me. "You have a life claim over this insect?"

I nodded and turned to her, my golden eyes flashing. She stared at the two of us and closed her eyes in frustration. I heard her quietly counting to ten. When she opened her eyes there was no trace of anger or whatever that was.

"How did this happen", she asked evenly.

"When I saved Cindra's life", I answered.

"When", mom demanded.

"The Fluttershy debacle", I replied as tactfully as I could.

"Odd", mom muttered before she cleared her throat and addressed me. "How do you wish to proceed?"

"Eh?"

"As you hold the life claim over her, it is up to you to determine her punishment", Celestia said flatly. "Do with her as you wish."

I turned around and grabbed her by the ear and pulled her to her hooves, eliciting a painful gasp. She turned toward me and tried to pull away but I squeezed her ear harder and she pranced in place crying. As I eased the pressure she calmed down, staring into my golden eyes with her dull green ones.

"We are going to have a serious talk", I hissed in her ear. "Go sit in the middle of the floor in my room and touch _nothing._ "

I released the changeling and she bolted away up the stairs. Two seconds later I heard my door slam shut. I listened to the sounds of the house and noticed Fluttershy was still kneeling on the floor shaking. I told her to rise and she complied right away. As she caught sight of my burns she teared up instantly.

"Oh my gosh Jackson, are you okay", she whispered before hugging me gently.

"I'll be okay as long as you don't beat me again", I said, not returning the hug. It hurt to move.

"I'm so very sorry", she whispered tearfully. "I don't know what came over me."

"Jealousy", I scoffed. "What did you two start fighting over this time?"

"She made some inappropriate and very lewd comments about your stallion parts and my mare parts", she whispered with a blush.

"Is that why you attacked her", I asked.

"No."

"Is it because of what happened last night?"

"Partially", she whispered.

"Then what made you attack her", I asked in exasperation.

"She's trying to seduce the one I love", Fluttershy wailed. "She told me she would have her way with you and 'leave me cold broken and alone' as she said it."

"Ya know what", I growled as I stormed from the room.

I stomped up the stairs and kicked my bedroom door open. The sudden crash of the door slamming against the wall made Cindra jolt exactly where I told her to sit. I eyed her angrily before locking my door. As I slipped the key into my pocket I felt a slight shift inside.

I walked over to her and stared down at her as she shifted nervously. I materialized a chair under me as I sat down. I curled a finger, motioning for her to come to me. She obeyed with lowered ears, cocking her head when I pointed to my thighs. I growled, grabbed her by the base of her mane and pulled her across my lap.

"This is your punishment", I said.

I held her down with my left hand and held my right hand in the air above me. I flooded it with magic to the point of glowing red and brought it down hard on her flank. She jumped and shouted in pained surprise but my left hand held her firmly. I struck again eliciting another shout but one of anger this time. I spanked her several more times, my last swat making her cry.

I stood her on her hooves facing me and stared into her sobbing face. I waited for the tears to stop before I spoke.

"What was the fight about", I asked heatedly.

"Mating rights", Cindra sniffled quietly.

"What the fuck", I groaned. "And how did this topic come about?"

"What's the big deal", Cindra scoffed. "It's only sex."

"Only sex", Fluttershy shouted from the hallway right before a blast of light shone through the now silent hallway.

"Explain", I growled.

"Seriously", she asked, sighing when I nodded. "In the hives there are more females than males. That causes problems when the mating seasons begin."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"In the hives there are no mates", she said quietly.

"And why is it this way", mom asked from beside me, which caused me to jump slightly.

"It was always this way", Cindra said with a gulp. "There were a few that did choose a single mate but the remainder of the hive takes as many partners as possible to ensure the survival of the race."

"Forced procreation", Celestia gasped and jerked her head back. "That is simply barbaric. How could Chrysalis do this?"

"Who", I asked, turning to mom.

"She was once an alicorn like us", she said quietly. "She was turned into the queen of the changelings by y- Discord. She looks quite similar to this changeling, but is much taller. Oddly enough, they also hatch from eggs."

"You're shitting me", I blurted.

"I am not", mom replied. "However, we are getting off track."

"Right, the molesting and fighting thing", I said. "I thought you fed off lust, not acted on it."

"Well, I hate to tell you this", the changeling grimaced. "I'm one of the three in our entire race that not only feeds off of emotions but for some reason have the ability to _feel_ emotions, too."

"Oh, shit", I muttered as I face palmed.

"Jackson, language", mom warned.

"Sorry", I said to mom before I turned back to Cindra. "So now you're saying you might try to rape anyone to feed off of?!"

"Rarely", Cindra muttered sheepishly.

Throughout the entire conversation I thought about Fluttershy's situation and realized that the two of them were in fact fighting for possession of me. I slowly stood and turned, approached my dresser and materialized a large travelling bag. I placed every item of clothing in my bag and closed it.

"What are you doing", mom asked pointedly.

"I'm going to stay somewhere else", I stated plainly as I walked to the door.

Despite their protests I took to the skies, searching for a certain rainbow trail to follow. Before long I spotted her, pushed magic into my damaged wings and bolted after her. In ten seconds flat I was flying upside down above her, taking her picture with a camera I had picked up in town. She slammed through a cloud and began tumbling toward the ground. I did the first thing I could think of and darted down and grabbed her, positioning her so that her wings were oriented the right way as she clung to me for dear life.

I heaved a grateful sigh as she took her own weight with her wings and flipped over into a slight dive before unfolding my wings. She yelled for me to land, so I picked a nice looking spot with soft grass. About five feet from the ground I leaned back out of the dive and folded my wings tight. I posed in my sliding super hero landing for a few seconds, mainly because it looked badass but also because it hurt like a mother!

I stood slowly as Dash circled in for a landing, trotting in as she folded her wings. She laughed when I called her a showoff but showed me a video of my landing. I watched my body curve up and spin backwards. The left foot made contact right before the left fist as I slid ten feet.

"How is that video in existence", I shouted.

"I'm the president of the Rainbow Dash Fan Club", a familiar voice gasped.

"Oh, hey", I smiled at the orange Pegasus with a purple mane named Scootaloo.

"Hi, Jackson", the filly replied. "I was out looking for my hero hoping to get a glance but I got the whole thing with you and Rainbow Dash and it was AWESOME!"

"Yeah, sure", I shrugged.

"Oh my Celestia, _you're_ Prince Jackson, the Prince of the Everfree and Prince of Chaos", she squealed excitedly.

"Just Jackson", I smiled.

"Please forgive me, your Highness", she squeaked.

I got an idea. I got an awful, wonderful idea.

"Call me that one more time", I said darkly, nodding at Dash beside me.

"Yes, your Highness", Scootaloo grinned, camera at the ready.

"Wha-", Dash began, silenced by my lips on hers.

I pressed the kiss and her wings flew straight out. She tilted her head with a blush and opened her mouth, easing her tongue against my lips. She groaned in frustration and fell flat on her back when I let go of her, her eyes dazed.

Scootaloo hopped on her scooter and used her tiny wings to generate the thrust for cruising through town. I waved at her and turned back to a recovering Dash. She glared at me a moment before she began to blush and look away.

"What do you want, Jackson", she demanded.

"I was wondering if I could crash with you for a while."

"Sure", she replied with a grin. "I'm assuming you're not afraid of heights?"

I unfolded my wings with a grin of my own and took to the skies, waiting for her to lead the way. She gained altitude faster than I did, even with the small amount of magic flowing through my wings. She turned east and continued gaining altitude. I couldn't believe my eyes when we rounded the next cloud bank and set down on a cloud ledge. I was hesitant at first but figured I could fly back up if I fell. Much to my surprise I found myself standing on the cloud. It felt like walking across bubbles.

The entire building was made from super compressed clouds. The support beams were so tightly packed you could make out the individual clouds used. All the walls in the two story house were like that, which did well for deadening sound. The floors I noticed were yet again the same way.

"At least it's sturdy", I murmur.

"Yeah, but in the winter it gets drafty", Dash said as she pushed the _cloud door_ closed.

"I can imagine", I whispered in awe.

As I looked around I noticed the furniture was just clouds with blankets thrown over them. As I made my way into the kitchen I almost died laughing. Everything except the stove was made of different density cloud formations. I wiped tears out of my and opened a cupboard expecting to see cloud cup but porcelain flatware met my eyes.

"Oh", I said dumbly.

I looked around the downstairs some more and decided to head upstairs. I met Rainbow Dash at the top of the stairs and she led the way down the hallway to the end and turned right into another hallway. The second door on the left in this hallway was the one the daredevil stopped at.

"Seriously", I whispered to myself.

I headed through the door, having to duck slightly. I glanced around the cloudy space and was surprised by an actual bedframe. What surprised me even more was the mattress made of clouds. I walked over and ran my hand across the surface, smiling as little puffs drifted up and away.

"Yeah, that's great for spring and summer", Dash laughed, "But in the fall and winter you're gonna wanna throw a blanket over them. Another good thing about 'em is that they're perfect for pegasi!"

"What about me", a voice griped from the hallway.

I looked over Dash's head and saw an honest to goodness fucking _GRIFFIN_! She was sort of brownish gold in color with purple highlights near her eyes and a white stripe running from her chin all the way down and back to her white tail feathers. The eagle talons of her right front foot, I guess, tapped the floor inaudibly.

"Hey, Gilda", Dash called jovially.

"Who's the dweeb", this Gilda the griffin asked as she eyed me with contempt.

"Well, fuck."


	19. Chapter 19

I stared at the griffin as she stared at me with disdain. She looked over every inch of me she could see as if sizing up a fight and her feathers began bristling. I cocked an eyebrow at her and shook my wings out a bit in growing agitation, losing a couple feathers in the process. She watched the black plumage fall to the clouds below and burst into laughter.

"I know, it's scary being in the presence of awesomeness", she guffawed, "but losing your feathers?!"

She continued laughing as I turned my back to her and spread my wings wide. She gasped when she caught sight of the burnt feathers and blistered skin and eased closer to my wings. She winced as she looked over my wings and the back of my legs visible through my destroyed pants legs where my wings didn't cover them.

"How did you fly up here", she muttered as she gently touched the tip of my left wing.

"It's okay", I muttered with a blush as I pulled my wing from her talons.

She cocked her head to the side but gasped and jumped back as I flooded healing magic into my wings. I ignored her astonished comments as my skin healed and my feathers grew back. The tingling was almost enough to drive me up the wall as the magic did its thing.

"Whoa, that was cool", Dash grinned.

"Glad you were amused", I said dryly and stretched my wings out.

The room began to spin suddenly and amidst their cries of shock I fell flat on my butt. I waved them off as they rushed to my side. I stood slowly but immediately fell over, my eyes fighting to focus. The rushing in my head and ears was deafening as I shouted for a quill and paper which Dash brought right away.

 **Mom,**

 **I fucked something up. I'm at Dash's house. Help**.

I focused on mom and sent the letter on its way. As soon as the letter disappeared my vision began fading slowly. I turned my blurry gaze on the two females in the room with me and realized they were shouting but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I felt the slightest breeze as white fur filled my vision.

"Mom", I asked, looking into her face.

Her horn lit up as tears gathered in her eyes. I felt magic pouring into me and I closed my eyes gratefully. Before long my vision cleared and I could hear again, but there was a ringing in my ears. When the strength returned to my limbs I reached up and set my hand against her cheek.

"What happened", she demanded tearfully.

"I have no clue", I mumbled.

"I meant what did you do", she said as she stroked my face with her wing.

"Oh, I healed the burns", I replied. "Guess I used too much magic and almost passed out."

"You were nearly dead", she shouted.

"What", I blanched.

"Dude, you were whiter than Princess Celestia", Dash shouted from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Prince", I heard Gilda mumble from the floor.

"Jackson, you almost died", mom gasped before she touched me with her glowing horn.

"What was that", I asked as I felt the Shiver.

"The spell doesn't have a name", she sighed tiredly.

"Well, what does it do?"

"It allows me to monitor your health", she replied quietly.

I slowly got to my feet and was pleased to feel no dizziness. I hugged mom around her neck and she began to cry silently. I held her tightly for several minutes and finally pulled away after the last of her tears dried.

"Thank you for saving me", I whispered, pressing my forehead to hers.

"I can't lose you", she choked out as she wrapped her wings around me.

"I'll be more careful", I smiled, turning to the two flyers still kneeling on the floor. "You guys can get up now."

"Thank you, your Highness", Gilda said with a completely different tone of voice from earlier.

"Don't call him that", Dash shouted as she streaked up to the ceiling.

"Why not", she asked as she cocked her head.

"Because the last two times those words were used when I was there he wound up kissing me", she yelled as she landed on the chandelier.

"What", Gilda blurted.

"My son has a habit of kissing ponies, it seems", my mother smiled.

"Only ponies", Gilda asked and blushed when she realized she had asked out loud.

I stepped in front of the griffin and eyed her challengingly. She stared at me in defiance, her feathers bristling slightly. Before she could react I planted a kiss square between her eyes and pulled back, laughing as she stared cross eyed at her forehead. Her blush was barely visible through her feathers as she coughed awkwardly and backed out of the room.

"That was funny", Dash laughed as she landed beside me.

I shot my arm out and grabbed her around the shoulders. I yanked her toward me and pressed my lips against her cheek, laughing as she blushed and bolted back to the chandelier. I laughed harder as she yelled at me and eventually promised not to kiss her in order to get her to come down.

"What am I going to do with you, Jackson", mom asked tiredly.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me", I joked, eliciting a weak smile from the mare.

She stepped forward and lectured me again about my use of magic, even going as far as to lightly slap me in the back of the head. I listened with drooping wings, which was something I didn't know my wings did. For half an hour she continued, somehow going from fussing at me to begging me to be safe and finally threatening to take me back to the palace.

"You're gonna _ground me_ ", I asked in disbelief.

"If that is what it takes to keep you safe", she replied as she lightly stamped her front hoof, "then that is what I will do."

"You're already monitoring my health", I argued. "Why do you want to keep me in the castle?!"

"Mind your tone, young colt", the angered alicorn warned.

"I'm sorry", I apologized. "I just don't think I should be punished for one mistake."

" _ONE MISTAKE_ ", mom shrieked. " _ONE MISTAKE?! JACKSON, YOU HAVE LOST EVERY BIT OF YOUR NATURAL BLOOD! I WAS THE ONE TO REPLACE THE LAST OF IT!"_

"Huh", Dash blinked numbly.

"I've lost count of how many times he has wound up in life threatening danger", mom shouted as she turned on the smaller pony. "He has had _numerous_ encounters with the guards; nearly _all_ of them are caused by _him._ "

She turned her angry glare to me and stamped her hoof as she came closer. She stood over me for several seconds before she closed her eyes tight and began sobbing again. She collapsed onto my shoulders, heaving heart cleansing sobs.

"If you want me to come to the castle, I will", I whispered as I stroked her animated mane. "I just want to be able to see my friends."

"That can be arranged", she eventually heaved through an exhausted sigh.

"If you want, I can even poof us there", I smiled.

"Outside the gates, please", she sighed.

I waved at Dash, picked my travel bag up and laid my hand on mom's back. I focused on the palatial gates and winced at how loud the familiar crack sounded. We walked the rest of the way into the palace, nodding at guards and servants we passed as they bowed. I ushered mom into her chambers and to her bed. She began to argue as I pushed her from the side and she fell into bed.

"Look mom", I said quietly, "you're exhausted from fixing my mistake, so I'll lower the sun for Aunt Luna."

"Okay, dear", she mumbled as her head hit the pillow.

Almost instantly she began to snore lightly, which was quite an amusing sight. I left her chambers and made my to the balcony I had always seen mom use. An irate and impatient Luna paced back and forth, grunting when she caught sight of me.

"Why art thou here", she demanded. "Where is my sister?"

"She wore herself out saving my ass", I explained. "I'm here to lower the sun."

"Surely thou doth jest", she scoffed. "Doth thou expect us to believe thou hast the knowledge and ability for such an undertaking?"

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to the sun. I closed my eyes and extended my arms, allowing magic to flow through them. I felt the sun, felt its pull and its heat, though quite muted. I eased the sun lower, slowly edging it below the horizon. When the sun was no longer visible I turned to an openmouthed Luna and motioned for her to proceed.

She shook herself from a stupor and her horn lit the balcony. The silvery rim of the moon broke over the horizon, mesmerizingly beautiful in its simplicity. Slowly the rest of the moon followed in a subtle yet graceful flow of motion. I quirked my eyebrow and complimented Luna on her skills.

"Thou didst _enjoy_ our moonrise", she asked dubiously.

"Well, yeah", I replied. "You somehow made it a much more personal experience than mom did."

"Define _personal_ ", she demanded coyly as she narrowed her eyes.

"Soulful", I said before something clicked. "You thought I was- Oh, _hell_ no! You're my aunt for crying out loud!"

"Only by adoption", she muttered quietly, but I heard her and shuddered.

"Aunt Luna, no", I said flatly.

"As you wish", she sighed. "Over one thousand years alone, though…"

"EW, NO", I shouted as I darted away.

I ran through the halls toward the library, one place I knew _never_ had visitors. I burst through the doors and eased them closed behind me before I headed deeper into the library and ducked down a random aisle. I backed away from the central aisle and knelt down.

"Prince Jackson", a voice whispered behind me.

I turned around and was faced with the one thing I forgot about concerning this library. Twilight Sparkle was known to haunt the aisles on a sporadic basis. Apparently she just happened to be there the one day I chose the wizened halls as my hiding spot.

"What are you doing", she asked quietly.

"Running from a possibly incestuous aunt", I muttered.

"WHAT", she shouted, garnering the expected shushing from the librarian.

"Yeah", I grimaced.

"But Princess Luna isn't your real aunt", she whispered but gagged when she thought about what she said. "You were smart for running."

"Yup."

"Wait, why are you here", she asked as she cocked her head to the side. "I thought you were living with Fluttershy."

"That's a long story", I sighed.

"Well, I don't know about you", she grinned, "but I'm in the mood for research."

"What kind of research", I asked as I slowly leaned away from her.

"Oh, not _that_ kind", she blanched. "I meant _actual_ research!"

"Okay", I shrugged. "I have time to kill."

I followed the purple unicorn to the back corner of the library and into a small room with a table, quills, inkpots and parchment provided. She made her way to one side of the table and called me over. I walked slowly into the room, a sudden feeling of unease coming over me as the door closed.

"Are you okay", she asked, noticing something was wrong.

"This room is kinda small", I said as I began to sweat.

"Oh, you're claustrophobic", she groaned apologetically.

I nodded and snatched the door open. The slight breeze that filtered in calmed me almost instantly, putting me at ease. I turned back to Twilight Sparkle with a bashful grimace. She smiled understandingly and motioned me over.

"So what kind of research do you wanna do", I asked to help distract myself further.

"I wanted to see the similarities and differences between your wings and the other races' wings", she explained.

"Okay, but no touching", I sighed as I unfurled my wings.

I heard a noise behind me that I realized was a measuring tape that Twilight was using to measure my wingspan, marveling at the results. She muttered something about being close in size to mom and I was impressed. Male ego.

I felt a tingling in my wings and back and jumped but she reassured me everything was okay. She explained that she was using a spell to look underneath the 'different layers' as she said to examine the skin, muscles and skeletal structure. I relaxed and let her continue, smirking as she scribbled furiously the entire time.

"Wait a minute", she muttered.

The tingling sensation grew more intense and focused on each of the joints from the tip all the way to where my wings sprouted from my back. The tingling faded and eventually stopped as I heard Twilight muttering to herself. She paced the room, several sheets of parchment floating in front of her face.

"What's wrong", I asked, trying to keep the worry from my voice.

"Nothing's _wrong_ , per se", she said, "I just find it interesting."

"Find _what_ interesting?!"

"The joints in your wings aren't normal", she began.

"Nothing about me is normal."

"What I mean is that your joints aren't made of bone", she explained. "Your wing joints seem to be made of pure magic."

"Just like my blood now", I replied and laughed when her jaw dropped.

"You're sustained by magic", Twilight gasped.

"Yep."

She shook her head muttering about the wonders of modern magic and continued studying my wings. She was silent for the longest time, which prompted me to look over my shoulder. I groaned as I noticed she was actually counting my feathers.

"WE HAVE FOUND THEE", Luna shouted in her Canterlot Voice, causing both of us to shout in alarm. "OUR DISCUSSION HAS NOT ENDED!"

Luna lifted into the air and flew straight for us.

"Well, fuck."


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DUMPED MULTIPLE CHAPTERS LAST TIME AND NOW I HAVE A REVIEW! DISCORDANTORDER, IF I "GOT HELP" AS YOU SAID, I WOULDN'T BE ME. THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT BUT I HAVE TO KEEP YOU GUESSING! MWA HA HA! SORRY. BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I cringed in dread as Luna barreled toward us. She landed at the last moment and slid through the door. I backed away as quickly as I could.

"Prince Jackson, wait", my aunt begged. "Hear our plea."

I stopped moving and stared at my aunt for several seconds as she stood there nearly in tears but holding her head high. I nodded and approached her, slowing to a stop several feet away. With a jolt and a pop we appeared in a darkened room with luscious carpet and plush furniture.

"Where are we", I demanded as I backed away.

"Our private chambers", my aunt replied. "Apologies of this nature are best unobserved."

"Aunt Luna, what's going on", I asked. "And stop with the 'we' and 'our' stuff."

"Very well. I must apologize to you. No words may forgive what I insinuated, but I felt it prudent to express my regret", she said, bowing her head as she finished.

"I know we're not related by blood", I hesitated, "but the fact of the matter is that we are still related."

"That is the reason for my apology", she muttered morosely. "I had forgotten that things have changed in the last millennium. Practices that were commonplace in my time are now taboo."

"It's a lot to take in", I smiled sadly. "I should know that better than anyone. After all, I was created by Discord."

"I had heard of your circumstances", Aunt Luna said.

"Yeah, the whole thing of every bone being shattered sucked", I chuckled.

"I would imagine", she smiled. "How are you able to do magic?"

"I can do spells _and_ true magic", I explained, "because I'm basically a magical golem created for who knows what purpose."

"A golem", my aunt repeated slowly.

"Yeah", I smiled. "These wings were some kind of accident."

"An accident?"

"Yeah, I used to not have wings", I sighed. "I was using a spell to give myself wings but something went wrong and I couldn't get rid of them. They have their advantages, but also their downfalls."

"I am quite familiar with those difficulties", she laughed.

"Hey, what causes the wings on a Pegasus to shoot straight out", I asked suddenly.

"There are a few reasons", she said slowly. "The most common are surprise and anger."

"There's something you're not telling me", I said as my aunt blushed. "I want to know what."

"Arousal", she eventually murmured and blushed harder.

"So I turned Dash _and_ Fluttershy on", I shouted. "You seriously mean to tell me I gave them both _wing boners?!_ "

"That is a rather crude explanation, but yes", she blushed.

"I have a few apologies to issue", I grimaced.

"Why would you apologize for being attractive", she asked nonplussed.

"Because I've been teasing the hell out of them without realizing it", I said in shame.

"How have you been teasing them", she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I've been kissing them both at random points."

My aunt drooped her head and rubbed her temple with a hoof. She glanced at me and rubbed her temple again. She took a deep breath and dropped her hoof to the floor.

"Jackson-"

"I know, I know", I muttered. "Fluttershy already calls me 'her stallion' and last night Cindra sucked me off, so-"

"Sucked you off", she asked and cocked her head slightly.

"She put my penis in her mouth and sucked until I ejaculated in her mouth", I explained simply.

"What vulgarity", she muttered before a look of concern flashed in her eyes. "Who is this Cindra pony?"

"A changeling I almost killed but Fluttershy stopped me", I shrugged.

"CHANGELING", she shouted in alarm and darted her eyes around the room.

"It's okay", I assured her. "She won't hurt anyone."

"Why do you say that", she asked.

"Say what?"

"You say any _one_ instead of any _pony_ and it confuses me", she sighed.

"I don't know", I shrugged. "If it will help I can use Equestria terminology."

"It is a small matter", my aunt replied. "However, what is _not_ a small matter would be your duties as a prince. Surely my sister has discussed this with you?"

"Nope."

My aunt sighed and shook her head. Her horn lit up and a cozy fire burst into life in the fireplace nearby. Two chairs materialized out of thin air. The two of us sat in silence for a few minutes.

"As a Prince of Equestria there are certain duties expected of you", my aunt smiled. "One of which is the protection of the kingdom."

"No problem", I laughed as I patted my sword.

"And what if your weapon fails you or is lost", she asked calmly. "Is your magic sufficient for the task?"

"I'm pretty decent at magic", I replied hesitantly.

"I'm sorry to say that 'pretty decent' is not good enough", she said sternly.

"What do you want me to do, then", I asked with just a hint of annoyance.

"Train your mind and body both", she said, poking me in the stomach and giggling as I squirmed slightly. "The academy at the edge of town can help with your magic, but I would suggest training with the night guards instead of the day guards to build your strength and stamina."

"Why the night guards", I asked.

"The night guards have no qualms about violence", she said with a glint in her eye.

"Neither do the day guards", I laughed.

"My sister's guards are foals in breastplates", she said with contempt.

"Okay", I replied with my hands held up in front of me. "I'll train with the night guards."

My aunt smiled and continued speaking. She informed me of my duties during all of the major holidays, Nightmare Night being the closest holiday after the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Speaking of the Gala", my aunt asked, "have you decided on your appearance?"

"I haven't thought about it", I admitted.

"But the Gala is in two months", my aunt shouted in worry. "There isn't time to get a wardrobe tailored!"

"Guess I ain't goin' then", I replied flippantly.

"Oh, you are going", Luna said as her horn lit up.

I was blinded by the flash of light that burst forth and fell forward. I expected to fall to my hands and knees but something felt off. Maybe it was the Shiver that told me magic had been used on me, but I had a bad feeling. I opened my eyes to see my aunt staring at me with an odd look on her face as her nostrils flared.

"Impressive", she muttered.

I looked down and instead of seeing hands on the floor I saw two hooves attached to pitch black legs. I jumped back but fell on my ass as my balance swirled in my head. I shakily stood up on my new legs and stared in shock at my aunt.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME", I shouted, wincing as my voice echoed around the small room. "Dafuq was that?!"

"That was the Canterlot Voice", she grinned as she pranced in place.

"What did you do to me", I asked in a normal tone.

"I used a spell that was supposed to turn you into a Pegasus", she said as she continued grinning. "Somehow you've been transformed into an alicorn!"

"Do what now", I asked in shock.

She motioned to a full size mirror and I slowly stepped in front of it. The reflection showed a massive alicorn as dark as night that I realized was me. My muscles stood out slightly as I flexed and stretched in an attempt to get used to my new body. I turned this way and that, allowing a slight touch of narcissism to creep in. At first glance I didn't notice it, but my crimson colored Cutie Mark was just barely visible.

"Damn", I muttered. "I look good."

"Indeed", my aunt replied as she came up beside me.

She eyed my reflection with desire and brushed her wing against mine. A startled whinny somehow slipped from me as I stepped away from her. She turned and began following me with a wild look in her eyes again.

"Aunt Luna, we just discussed this", I said nervously as I continued backing up.

As I spoke she shook her head and shame replaced the burning desire that had just been in her eyes. She started to turn from me but I placed a wing against her cheek. She stopped in her tracks and turned her eyes back to me.

"Please forgive me", she whispered. "I lost control of my thoughts momentarily."

"It's a small matter", I replied and folded my wing against my torso. "How long will this spell last?"

"That particular spell will last three days", she answered. "Unless the caster cancels the spell before then."

"Would you cancel the spell please", I asked.

With a nod her horn lit up again and I was blinded by another flash. When my vision cleared I found myself staring up at my aunt as the Shiver made itself known. She extended a hoof and helped me up with a small smile.

"Cool", I smiled.

She turned her head toward the fireplace and the small fire instantly turned into an inferno. I shouted in alarm and fell backwards.

"You said the air was cool", she said as she cocked her head. "Did you not want the room to be warmer?"

"I meant that the spell was awesome", I laughed.

"Ah", she replied and let the fire return to normal.

"Well", I sighed, "I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed."

We said our goodnights and I left her chambers, only to find myself in a sitting room with the drapes thrown wide to the moonlight. The furniture looked well maintained aside from being faded with age. I ran my hand across the high back of a reading chair as I made my way to the door and opened it.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I instinctively ducked. I looked up as a red bolt of magic impacted the wall and scattered pieces of stone across the floor. I rolled out of the way of a spout of flames and took to the air.

"Hold your fire", I shouted. "It's Jackson!"

"Land and be recognized", a female voice shouted.

I complied right away and held my hands in the air. A purple helmet smashed into my face dropping me to my knees. I felt my blood begin to leak from my nose as I reached for my face.

"State your name", my female attacker growled.

"Jackson of Everfree", I groaned.

" _Prince_ Jackson of Everfree Forest", she asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes ma'am."

"Dammit", she growled quietly. "Forgive me, your Highness."

"Can I fix my shit so it'll quit hurting", I asked.

"Do as you please, your Highness."

I pooled healing magic into my hands and pressed them into my face, grunting in pain before the healing began. As soon as my nose was better I pulled my hands away from my face to see what looked like a dark gray bat pony. Her ears were longer than a normal pony's with little tufts of fur at the tip. The width and depth of her ears was also greater than normal, which made sense to me considering she was a bat pony.

Her eyes captured my attention right away. The irises were a yellow that seemed to glow faintly in the dark and the pupils were menacing slits. As she stared at me I could almost see the rapid contractions and dilations as she seemed to study me. It was as if those eyes could see right through the empty space where my soul was supposed to be.

"Your Highness?"

I blinked several times as she spoke and stared at her now closed mouth. The light glinting off of her sharp fangs sent a jolt of excitement and curiosity through me but left just the barest taste of fear in my throat.

"You have fangs", I said dumbly.

"All us night guards look like this, your Highness", she explained and shifted slightly under my stupefied gaze.

"You have fangs", I repeated.

"Yes, your Highness, we discussed this", she said as if speaking to a child- I mean foal.

"That is so awesome", I exclaimed as I jumped to my feet and started toward her to get a closer look.

I must have moved too fast because her leathery bat like wings popped out as she spun and bucked me in the chest. I went down hard. It hurt.

"Oh my Luna", she swore and hung her head. "I'm dead."

I stood up as best as I could and rubbed my aching sternum. I waved off her apologies as I struggled to breathe normally. She apologized twice more before I told her if she didn't stop then I would have her scrubbing toilets for a month.

"Your Highness, are you sure you're alright", she asked and eased closer with a look of concern on her face. "That was a pretty solid hit you took."

"Yeah, it's just a bruise", I groaned before I turned a serious face to her. "Don't call me 'your Highness' or anything like that again. Or else."

"Yes, Prince Jackson", she replied with a slight bow.

When she looked back up I went with my modus operandi and reached forward to grab the back of her neck. Before my hand made contact I felt my arm knocked forcefully away and a hoof slammed into my chin. I felt bone crack when it made contact and had the sudden sensation of flying backwards and up.

"Well, fuck."


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELCOME BACK! ANONYMOUS GUEST, I'M GLAD YOU ENJOY THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN JACKSON AND DASHIE. THEIR FRIENDSHIP WILL BE VITAL IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I could feel the sun shining through the window when I woke up. I felt a pressure around my head and reached up to find some kind of contraption strapped to my head. I tried to call out but I couldn't move my jaw and began to panic when a soothing voice from the doorway.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself", Nurse Redheart said as she rushed to my side. "Wait for the doctor to get here, please."

I nodded and put my hands back on my stomach, trying to slow my breathing. The little pony nurse spoke calmly to me, telling me about the night guard that had carried my unconscious body to the infirmary with a broken jaw. I groaned at the pressure and balled my hands into fists.

"Just be patient", she cooed and headed to the door.

"Ah, Nurse Redheart", Doctor Adryl's voice greeted from the hallway. "Is our favorite patient awake?"

"Yes, Doctor", she replied, backing up so the unicorn could enter. "He was trying to remove the mandible brace when I came in."

"Anxious, are we", he smiled as he approached the side of the bed. "Let's just see how fast you really do heal, shall we?"

His horn lit up and I felt a familiar tingling in my face. I realized he was using the spell Twilight had used. He grunted in amazement and his horn stopped glowing as he turned to the little nurse and whispered something to her. She turned and trotted quickly from the room, returning moments later with a familiar pair of leather wings. I growled and tried to yell at the bat pony but it came out as a mumble.

"Calm down, please", Dr. Adryl said as he unfastened the device. "Now, when I remove this do not try to move your jaw."

He unfastened the last belt and lifted the torturous contraption free. I sighed heavily through my nose and followed his directions. It was annoying going through the motions but I was glad I was healed.

"How long was I out this time", I asked as I stretched.

"Only three days", the good doctor said in awe.

I stopped mid-stretch and stared at the unicorn and earth pony in a sense of awe myself. I rolled my shoulders and slipped from the bed, glad I had been dressed in new trousers, and then made my way to the restroom to handle business. When I came out of the bathroom I saw the bat pony standing by herself as the medical professionals talked in hushed whispers.

"You", I growled as I pointed at the bat pony. "Come here."

Her ears drooped as she plodded over to me. I summoned a chair from elsewhere in the castle and sat down, curling my finger to call her closer. She lowered her head slightly as she stepped in front of me.

"I apologize for my actions and accept whatever punishment you give me", she whispered as she hung her head farther.

I reached out and pulled her across my lap with a grunt. As I placed my left hand on her back I poured magic into my right hand. As the first swat landed on her flank she cried out in alarm. I raised my hand and brought it down again and again. Almost instantly her flank began to turn red and her shouts quickly turned to tears of pain and embarrassment.

"Now", I said as I finally let her slide off my lap. "You gonna break my jaw again?"

"No, your Highness", she whimpered.

"What did I say about that?"

"I'm sorry", she wailed. "Please don't spank me again!"

I nodded and stood, sending the chair back where it came from. Minutes later an agitated white alicorn strode into the room. She looked from me to the sniffling bat pony and back.

"Do I even want to know", mom asked.

"She broke my jaw, so I spanked her ass", I replied as I went to the closet and peeked inside. "Hey mom, was it you that brought my clothes?"

"No", she replied as she eyed the bat pony with an unreadable expression. "Shadow Bloom, is that you?"

The pony I now know is called Shadow Bloom nodded through her tears and stared at me in anger and fear. She had started to back away from my mother but a golden aura surrounded the bat pony and lifted her in the air.

"You should never have returned", mom said quietly. "How many years ago did you borrow my gilded shoes for that date? You know, the ones you didn't return?"

"Seriously", I asked. "You're upset over shoes?!"

"Those shoes cost me a small fortune", mom replied indignantly.

"I have them at my house", Shadow cried pitifully. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you", mom asked as she jerked her head back. "Why in Equestria would I hurt you?"

The floating pony broke down into sobs at this point and choked out something about not meaning to steal from the ruler. I cocked my head to the side and watched the exchange. It struck me as odd that Shadow tried to curl into a ball as my mother floated her closer. I saw true fear when mom hugged the bat pony.

"Dafuq", I muttered.

"What is it", mom asked as she turned her eyes to me.

"Shadow, is Aunt Luna mean to you guys", I asked.

Shadow looked from me to my mom and back but remained silent and just shivered. Mom and I shared a concerned look before the great alicorn gently set Shadow on her hooves. I walked over and dropped to eye level with the trembling guard.

"Shadow Bloom", I said quietly. "Please tell us the truth. There's nothing to fear."

"Your Highness", she began as she turned to my mother, "please forgive me, but Princess Luna is unwell."

"Explain", mom said cautiously.

"She argues with herself", she stated, gulping before she continued. "She has taken ponies into her chambers for nights at a time, and when they return they aren't the same. They seem almost… haunted by what happened. All of them refuse to speak about it."

"Do you have anything other than lecherous behavior to support your claims", mom asked.

"Yes, your Highness", Shadow replied before glancing at me. "I had heard odd noises in her chambers and went to investigate. I will never forget what I saw that morning."

"Well", I asked as she hesitated. "We're waiting."

"She was moaning Prince Jackson's name as she, uh, _serviced_ herself", Shadow replied bashfully.

"Are you happy in your assignment", mom asked. "Please tell me the truth."

"No, your Highness", she eventually whispered.

"That settles it", mom smiled.

"Settles what", I asked in confusion.

"Effective immediately Shadow Bloom is your personal guard", the benevolent leader replied.

"Do huh?"

"Your Highness", Shadow asked with squinted eyes and a cocked head.

"You clearly have a difficult time staying safe", my mom said as she eyed me sternly. "To assist with that you shall now have a guard with you at all times."

"Joy", I sighed. "Now I don't get to have fun."

"Oh come now", my mother grinned. "Now you have somepony you can kiss whenever you want!"

Shadow and I both sputtered and stammered, but I could swear there was a slight blush on her face. She snuck a glance at me and blushed again before turning toward the door.

"Where ya goin' Shadow", I asked, causing her to turn her bashful gaze back to me.

"To begin my duties and take my post outside the door", she answered. "With your, permission, of course, your Highness."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and she darted from the room allowing the door to slam behind her. I chuckled and shook my head before turning back to the assembled ponies in the room. I chatted with mom for a few minutes while the med-ponies argued about something in my bloodwork or some such nonsense.

"Do I have to have a guard", I asked pitifully.

"Yes", my mother replied.

At that moment we heard a commotion in the hallway that sounded like running hooves and shouting about a changeling being sighted in the castle. A bolt of dread flew through me as I ran to the door and flung it wide open. In the middle of the hallway I saw a sight I couldn't believe.

Halfway down the hallway there were several guards laying on the ground dazed while even more charged toward the furious bug pony. Red bolts of magic flew this way and that but the changeling managed to dodge them all. As the creature caught sight of me a pair of dragonfly like wings popped out of its back and lifted the creature into the air.

"Jackson", the changeling shouted, startling me.

The clatter of the changeling's wings echoed through the hall as it made a beeline for me. At the last second I caught a glimpse of gold before a gray blur streaked out of nowhere and slammed into the changeling. A sickening thud resounded through the hall as Cindra hit the stone wall and fell to the floor.

"Shadow, stand down", I shouted as I ran to the changeling's side.

"Stay back", my guard snarled, refusing to turn away from the shuddering bug pony.

"I know her", I snarled back before I pointed at Cindra's golden leg. "Who do you think did _that_?!"

Shadow balked and eased back, keeping her eyes on Cindra as I helped her up. Her ears perked up and without looking over my shoulder I shouted for the other guards to stand down. A single bolt of magic zipped through the air toward the changeling. At the last second I used magic to rip a cupboard door off and used it to shield us. The green bolt slammed into the piece of wood and it exploded.

"Who did that", I shouted, shaking my head when a familiar guard sheepishly raised a hoof. "Slap yourself!"

As I turned back to Cindra I heard the sound of a hoof connecting with flesh followed by the sound of the unicorn hitting the floor. I glanced back and was surprised that the fool had knocked himself out. I shrugged and turned a disappointed gaze on Cindra.

"What were you thinking", I demanded as I gripped her mane at the back of her neck.

"I wanted to see you", she mumbled as she blushed.

"You're a changeling", I sighed. "Not everypony is as accepting as me and mom."

"I don't care, I had to see you", she said stubbornly as her stomach growled.

"You were hungry", I grunted.

"That too", she blushed.

"If you're here then where's Fluttershy at", I asked.

"At home", she muttered quietly.

"What happened", I growled.

She launched into the story, telling me how the two of them had argued and blamed each other for me leaving. It had come to blows several times, and they had fought until they were both bleeding and gasping for breath. It had been less than a week and already they were pining over me.

"Dammit", I sighed and shook my head.

"I just had to come see you", she whispered as she reached a hoof out to me.

"You almost got killed", I said with a raised voice.

"I don't care", she said quietly. "I won't let anypony stop me from seeing the stallion I love."

Before I knew what was happening she wrapped her mismatched hooves around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. I could only flop back onto my ass when Shadow had snatched Cindra up by the neck and slammed her into the wall again. I heard them shouting at each other but couldn't make out the words. The sound of a hoof connecting with flesh pulled me from my shock and I turned to see Shadow standing over an unconscious Cindra.

"What the hell just happened", I muttered.

"I slapped her", Shadow replied simply.

"Why?"

"She was raving about being meant to be with you", she said and looked down at the changeling. "Is she telling the truth about putting… that… in her mouth?"

"Well, fuck."


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NO, ANONYMOUS, YOU HAVEN'T MADE ME CHANGE THE STORY AT ALL. I HAVE MANY CHAPTERS WRITTEN THAT HAVE YET TO BE POSTED. FOR EVERYPONY WONDERING, THERE WILL BE A LEGITIMATE RELATIONSHIP IN THIS STORY WITH TWISTS AND TURNS THAT I HOPE WILL BLOW YOUR COLLECTIVE MINDS. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. IT MAKES THINGS SO MUCH BETTER WHEN I HEAR FROM YOU ALL. THAT BEING SAID, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I sat in silence beside my bed and stared at Cindra as she slept. Shadow hung out in the corner, glancing at me every time I shifted slightly. The one time I had gone to the restroom I returned to find Shadow fluffing Cindra's pillow. She didn't say a word when I came in and she returned to the corner.

"Are you still mad at me for spanking you", I asked as I sat back down.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted", I nodded.

"I have never been that humiliated before", she muttered with a blush. "Nopony has ever laid a hoof on me like that."

"It wasn't meant to be humiliating", I replied and wiped a cool rag across Cindra's forehead.

"Then what was the purpose for it", she asked testily before she hastily added 'your Highness' as an afterthought.

I stood up, strode over to her, knelt down and laid a hand on her shoulder. I reminded her not to call me that and slipped a quick kiss on her lips. I laughed as she blushed furiously and went back to my chair.

"What was that", Shadow asked eventually.

"It's called a kiss", I grinned.

"I know that", she blushed. "Why did you kiss me?"

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time", I said with a small smile. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really", she whispered as she blushed harder.

At that moment Cindra woke up, looking around blearily. When her eyes met mine she let out a happy noise and launched herself from the bed to wrap her forelegs around my shoulders. She gushed about how happy she was and pressed her lips to mine. Shadow growled lightly but made no other comment.

"Why is _she_ here", Cindra asked with a pointed look at Shadow.

"She's my personal guard", I replied. "Everywhere I go she goes."

"Does she share your bed", the changeling asked with a hint of jealousy.

"What", Shadow shrieked indignantly. "What kind of question is that you filthy bug?!"

"Enough", I shouted as the two started to square off with each other.

"Yes, master", Cindra whispered.

"No, there is no master", I said quickly.

"But you _are_ my master", she replied with a saucy wink. "Use me as you see fit, master."

"Okay, first off, I'm nopony's master", I growled. "Secondly, I would never use anypony."

The changeling shrugged her shoulders and looked around my room a little bit. I couldn't help but laugh when she curiously dug her snout into my travelling bag and it got stuck on her head. I barely heard the chuckle that slipped from Shadow.

"Hold on", I laughed before I walked over to her and pulled the bag off of her head.

"Thanks", she whispered sheepishly.

Shadow scoffed and turned to look out the window for a moment. She shouted for us to get down and launched herself at me. Her body collided with mine and we both hit the floor as a light blue blur crashed through the window and rolled across the floor.

"What the fu- Shadow, stay", I shouted as I recognized the multi-color mane.

I jumped up and ran to the dazed Pegasus to check on her but my heart skipped a beat when she didn't get up. The palace guards burst in but I shouted them out of the room before they could even think about firing off any magic. I turned my attention back to Dash and my breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of the crimson puddle that was slowly growing larger beneath her.

"Shadow, get a doctor", I shouted. "Cindra, help me get her on the bed!"

The bat pony bolted out of the door as Cindra gently grasped Dash's back legs. I slid my arms under her torso and head. On the count of three we picked her up and carried her toward the bed. I felt warm blood running across my hand and arm beneath Dash's torso and saw a few drops fall from her mouth.

"Grab me a towel", I ordered. "Just do it, I got her."

Worry was painted on Cindra's face as she flitted to the bathroom. I laid Dash down on the bed with her wounds facing up. A grimace fell over my face as I surveyed the damage to her body. The clatter of changeling wings told me Cindra had returned.

"By the hive", Cindra muttered as I snatched the towel from her.

Dash's torso was covered with little cuts and scrapes but what had me worried was the deep gash that ran the length of her ribs. I checked the wound quickly but didn't see any glass or debris in the cut so I pressed the towel to the wound and directed Cindra to keep pressure on it. As the bug pony obeyed my commands I checked the rest of Dash thoroughly.

I checked her breathing and pulse, both of which were fine. I returned to checking her for injuries and noticed blood on her thighs. I grabbed a hoof and lifted her leg and froze instantly at what I saw. I slowly put her hoof down and backed away, my face bright gold.

Thankfully the professionals arrived and set to work as they roughly shoved Cindra aside. She stepped over to one side of me as Shadow took up a position on the other side of me. In no time they had Dash wrapped in gauze and magic. They bowed their heads slightly on the way out and the door closed behind them.

"Prince Jackson, why are you glowing", Shadow asked.

"From what I understand, my master's blood has been replaced with magic", Cindra supplied as I stared dumbly at the opposite wall. "When he glows like that it means he's blushing _really_ hard."

"Master", Shadow asked dubiously.

"Life claim", Cindra shrugged.

"What does that mean?"

"It's kinda like this", she explained. "He almost killed me but spared my life."

"How noble", Shadow smiled.

"Well, some things happened and I bit him so he spanked me-"

"You too", Shadow gasped.

"Yeah, it really hurt."

"Seriously", Shadow asked and shivered before she continued in a whisper. "I love the way it feels when he smacks my flank. I'm kinda hoping I get punished again, actually."

"What", Cindra gasped, drawing me from my stupor.

"Wait, what", I shouted. "No more spankings!"

Shadow tried not to show her disappointment but I saw through her facade. I cocked my eyebrow at them but they remained silent. I shook my head and walked to my closet and pulled out a fresh pair of pants and tunic type thing.

"I'm going to wash this blood off", I sighed. "Stay here. Cindra, no peeking!"

The changeling sighed and the bat pony giggled before regaining her composure right away. I shook my head again and went to my bathroom, locking the door behind me. I stripped off my bloody trousers and underwear before I reached into the shower and set the water at just the right temperature.

"Why are all of these females gathering around me", I whispered to myself as I stepped under the relaxing downpour.

 _Females are chaotic creatures_ , a gravelly voice whispered in my mind.

"What the fuck", I shouted and whirled around.

My feet slid out from under me and I crashed to the floor of the shower. A sharp pain shot through my wings and I cried out in pain. The sound of splintering wood and two sets of hooves met my ears as the back of my head began to feel sticky.

"Jackson, are you okay", Cindra shouted and snatched the shower curtain away.

I stared up at two faces caught between concern, embarrassment and awe. Their eyes roamed over my body, more Cindra than Shadow, and I struggled to sit up. I glanced down and saw a yellow tint to the water.

"Jackson did you just-"

"It's my blood", I interrupted the changeling as I rubbed the back of my head and held out a bloody hand.

"Let me see", Shadow urged, pushing past Cindra to get a look at the back of my head.

As she examined my head I could have sworn I heard her sniffing me before she _licked_ me. After a minute or two she told me it was a minor cut. She stepped out of the shower and I just had to laugh at the drenched bat pony.

Water trickled from the tufts on her ears and dripped from the tips of her half extended wings. I kept myself covered as I slowly stood. I took a step and found a pony on either side of me offering support. I placed my right hand on Cindra's back as a wave of dizziness washed over me.

"What happened", Cindra asked.

"I saw some kind of weird critter", I lied as convincingly as I could. "That thing was butt ugly!"

"If you say so, your Highness", Shadow smiled.

"Don't call me that", I growled.

"I'll take her punishment", Cindra grinned. "I offer to sacrifice myself in the name of comradery."

"You just wanna kiss me again", I said loudly.

"Yep", she grinned. "Can I?"

"We'll see", I hedged.

The changeling pranced in place for a second and my faithful guard scoffed. Cindra stuck her tongue out at her and smiled as she kept pace with me. Shadow harrumphed and turned her head away. I grabbed my clothes off of the counter on the way by and stepped out into my bedroom.

"Who broke the door", I asked quietly.

"Me", they both replied.

"Go put your noses in a corner for five minutes", I said as I turned to look at the destroyed door.

The two mares complied right away, even though Cindra grumbled about it. When both of their backs were turned to me I got dressed, wondering just how I got into these situations. This was twice now that Cindra had seen me naked, and I was shocked to realize it didn't bother me _too_ much. I sat on the bed for the remaining four and a half minutes silently and cleaned my fingernails with a small dagger.

"Okay, time's up", I said.

The two ponies approached me with drooping ears. They shared a glance before they arrived in front of me. I reached out and laid a hand on each of their cheeks, causing them to look up at me.

"I'm kinda pissed about the door because now I have to pay to get it replaced", I said, "but I understand why you broke the door down."

"I thought you were in trouble", Cindra sighed.

"As did I, Prince Jackson", Shadow whispered.

"Look", I said. "Unless we're in public you only call me Jackson, okay?"

"Yes, your Highness", she bowed but suddenly realized what she said.

"Cindra, do the honors", I groaned and stood up.

As I began walking away I heard a small commotion behind me. I turned around and jumped in surprise at what I saw and heard. The two mares were sprawled across the lower half of my bed with their limbs just as entangled as their tongues.

"What the fuck", I shouted, causing the make out session to end.

"Oh, I kinda learned a new skill a few days ago", Cindra replied nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

"I can project lust", she exclaimed happily.

"Well, fuck."


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

I stared at the two ponies draped across my bed in slight shock. Cindra grinned lecherously at me as Shadow ran her hooves and tongue over every inch of the changeling that she could reach. I stood there in silence before I cleared my throat to speak.

"What do you mean you can project lust now", I asked.

"See for yourself", she grinned.

I blinked several times as the strangest feeling came over me. My gaze locked on the two ponies on the bed and I found myself overcome with desire. I eyed the curves of their bodies and felt a tightness that wasn't there before.

"Come and get it, master", Cindra whispered seductively.

My feet began moving of their own accord as I fought myself for control. I could only watch as my body approached the bed and reached out to stroke the changeling's cheek. My other hand found its way to Shadow's belly as I eased down on the bed.

"Oh yes", Shadow moaned as she gripped my hand with her hooves and pulled it lower.

Wet heat enveloped my fingers moments later and my hand went on auto pilot. The gasps and moans from Shadow blended with sounds of stimulation drove my mind into a frenzy as the changeling straddled my lap and snaked her tongue into my mouth. Moments later wetness flooded over my fingers as Shadow gave a cry of ecstasy.

"Oh Celestia, yes", she moaned loudly.

My tongue wrestled with Cindra's as Shadow bucked her hips and squirmed like crazy beneath my hand. Slowly the changeling slipped from my lap leaving a wet spot on the front of my pants from her excitement. Her hooves tugged at the waistband of my pants as the door to my room burst open, breaking whatever hold Cindra had over me.

"Jackson, I've been looking for- WHAT THE FUCK", a massive white alicorn thundered.

"It's not what it looks like", I blurted.

"Jackson, I don't care what you do with or to your servants", she sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Oh", I said stupidly.

"I would recommend getting cleaned up right this instant", mom sighed. "Open the window, too."

"Can't", I replied. "Dash smashed through the window."

She turned her head to look at the windows along one wall and sure enough the pane in the middle had a jagged hole in it. A look of worry crossed her face before I reassured her that Dash was okay.

"Get dressed", she sighed then turned to the two ponies with me. "Make yourselves presentable."

The disgust in her voice made me nervous as she eyed the two mares. She then turned away, muttering to herself as she stepped from the room.

"Oh, and Jackson", she called as she stuck her head back in the door. "I suggest getting some sleep this afternoon. You'll need it tonight."

With that she left the room. The only sounds for the longest time were Shadow's heavy breathing and the chirping of birds outside. I slowly stood and made my way to my closet, ignoring both of my "servants" as mom had called them.

"Master", Cindra called nervously.

"Get out. Both of you."

"But master-"

"GET OUT", I shouted.

"But why", Cindra sniffed.

"So that I can change", I said. "We _will_ discuss this later."

"Yes, master", Cindra replied morosely as the two walked out of the doorway.

After the door shut behind them I changed clothes and grabbed my sword from the corner. I strapped it in place and glanced at my reflection as I made my way out the door. The scene unfolding before me in the hallway stopped me in my tracks.

"-ever touch my son like that again I will rip your spines out with my bare hooves", my mother hissed as she glared at the two ponies cowering on the floor.

I stood in the doorway in stunned silence. When Cindra and Shadow saw me they bolted behind me and hid their faces under their forelegs. I stared at the two of them before I turned my eyes to my mother. The burning rage in her eyes was sort of terrifying even though it wasn't directed at me.

"Come along, Jackson", she replied coolly.

"Yes ma'am", I responded automatically.

I followed my mother as she turned and started down the hall. Glancing down I saw and felt the two ponies press against my sides as we walked. I pondered the current situation and my mother's reaction as we walked. Before long we entered the throne room.

"What's this", I asked as we walked up the middle of the burgundy carpet.

Several fancy looking ponies were gathered in the throne room, including one prissy little white unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail. I whispered for Cindra to find a spot to chill and strode up to the assembly as the changeling obeyed me.

"This is the committee for your coronation next week", mother replied evenly.

"Coronation", I asked.

"Yes, your coronation", mother answered with a small smile.

I groaned aloud, drawing light gasps and muttering from the crowd. I eyed them all as they talked amongst themselves. I finally had enough and spread my wings wide as I shouted for silence. They complied immediately, most of them staring at my eight foot wingspan.

"They're black", a delicate pony whispered to herself.

"Okay, let's get through this", I muttered.

For the next two hours I sat and listened as every little detail for my coronation was planned and refined to everypony's satisfaction. The last one to speak was Rarity, and the designs she had dreamed up were actually very nice. The fabric would be black and burnt gold, which would contrast nicely against my hair and wings.

"Very nice", I grinned as I eyed the designs.

"Thank you, your Highness", she simpered.

"Please don't call me that", I sighed.

"In a week it will be unavoidable", mom grinned.

"Is this some kind of punishment", I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"No", mom quipped. "That's just a lovely bonus."

I shook my head and chuckled as I looked over the designs again. I made a few suggestions and smiled when Rarity said she would do her best. As the group of fancy ponies made their way out of the throne room Cindra snuck out from behind a curtain and slunk to my side, eyeing the guards warily.

"This changeling is under my protection", I said flatly to the guards. "You harm her, I harm you."

"Yes, Prince Jackson", a familiar unicorn with a swollen jaw replied respectfully.

I led Cindra and Shadow from the throne room and through the halls to the dining room. I figured it was close to noon, so the kitchen staff wouldn't mind. We made our way into the kitchen and the same kitchen worker approached us as when I had come alone.

"Ah, Prince Jackson", he greeted with a smile but froze when he spotted Cindra.

"If you're staring at my changeling I'm going to slap you", I sighed.

The foodservice pony apologized and asked what we wanted to eat. I requested a steak and salad just like last time and nodded when asked if I wanted mead again. Shadow ordered hay fries and a cucumber sandwich. Cindra declined food but wanted to try mead.

"Right away, Prince Jackson", he bowed and led us to the same table I had sat at alone.

The three of us settled in and right away Cindra asked if I could feed her.

"How do I do that", I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You just focus on loving or lustful thoughts and I will do the rest", she said as her smile turned coy. "Unless you would like to try this morning's performance again."

Shadow blushed deeply and I growled menacingly. The changeling drooped her ears and apologized quickly. I waved it off and told her to feed 'til her heart was content and remembered the feelings I had experienced. Her horn lit up and she touched it to my forehead. The strange sensation of something being pulled slowly from my mind startled me slightly, but not as badly as the moan that ripped from Cindra's chest.

"Oh, so nice", she moaned as she squirmed in her seat.

The sound of a shattering dish broke both of our concentration and caused me to bolt from my seat with a hand on my sword. The random kitchen worker apologized and cleaned up the mess as I sat back down. I turned back to see Cindra blushing.

"Did you get your fill", I asked.

"I'd rather be filled up a different way", the changeling breathed sensually, causing Shadow to blush hard.

"No."

Our drinks arrived first, just like last time. I drained half of my glass as Cindra took a tentative sip. She licked her lips and began guzzling her mead despite my warning to take it slow. In less than a minute she slammed her empty mug down and sighed happily.

"Tasty", she grinned.

"Take it slow", I repeated. "We don't know how your body will handle alcohol."

"I'll be fine", she smiled as she laid her hoof on my arm.

The two of us drank mead until our meals arrived, Cindra drinking five mugs to my three. Shadow gave in and ordered her own mug of mead as the servant passed by and was working on catching up. She had already down a mug and a half before I finished my fourth. Cindra had six mugs stacked in a pyramid in front of her.

"Damn, Cindra", I laughed. "I take it you like mead."

"It'sh fantashtic", she slurred.

"Dammit", I sighed and hung my head. "I told you to take it easy!"

"I'm shorry", she slurred as tears began gathering in her eyes.

"Don't cry", I sighed, reaching over to ruffle her ears. I laughed when she grinned happily and leaned into my touch.

Shadow and I ate as we chatted, but seeing me eating meat apparently bothered Shadow. She kept sneaking glances at me as I chewed until finally I swallowed and asked what she was looking at.

"I can't believe you're an omnivore", she said quietly.

"Hey, at least I don't have fangs like those", I grinned as I pointed at Cindra.

"What's wrong with fangs", she asked, leaning over to nip at my finger.

"Nothing", I replied. "I actually think both of you have cute fangs."

"You think we're cute", Shadow blushed.

"Well, yeah", I smiled and leaned close before I continued in a whisper. "If truth be told, both of you are kinda sexy."

Shadow choked on a bite of her sandwich and slammed a hoof into her chest to dislodge it. She turned her head to stare at me with a furious blush across her cheeks.

"Seriously", she asked.

"Master doesn't lie", Cindra said in total shock.

"Is it so hard to believe", I asked with the slightest bit of slurring.

"Master, I can't tell you how happy that makes me", Cindra whispered as she leaned against me.

"Prince Jackson", a familiar Canterlot Voice boomed through the dining hall.

I turned and caught sight of my aunt and tried to get Cindra to stop nuzzling my neck but she was oblivious to anything other than me. Shadow tried to shrink down beneath the table but the possibly psychotic pony spotted her.

"SHADOW BLOOM, THOU FOUL TRAITOR", my aunt shouted in rage.

"Well, fuck."


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MODERATE SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

"Hey Aunt Luna", I waved as she stomped toward our table.

"Do not 'Aunt Luna' us, Prince Jackson", she said tersely as she stood over us. "We have been searching for thee for the better part of an hour. Where hast thou been?!"

"We hast been handling royal shit", I grinned but received a wing slap to the face. "Hey, it wasn't _my_ idea to have the coronation next week."

"Thy coronation is in one week's time", the nocturnal mare balked. "We haven't a moment to lose!"

Her magical aura surrounded me and pulled me from the table. I floated along behind her for a second before I motioned for the mares to follow. They obeyed immediately, trotting along and whispering to each other. I leaned back and crossed my legs before I threw my arms behind my head and relaxed.

"So where we goin' Aunt Luna", I asked as I rolled over in midair and poked her in the ear.

"Refrain from that action, please", she hissed as we continued down the hall. "Thy training shall not wait until nightfall."

"Why not", I asked and pretended to swim through the air, drawing giggles from my servants.

"Such a foal", she muttered. "Thy mother has requested we train thee as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"To prepare thee for whatever challenges lie ahead", she growled.

"Why?"

"To ensure thou shalt survive."

"Why?"

"Thou art family, Jackson."

"Why?"

"Because our sister adopted thee."

"Why?"

"Our supposition is that she was lonely."

"Why?"

"She is over six thousand years old."

"Why?"

"Jackson", she shouted and spun to face me. "We must ask thee to be silent now."

"Why?"

The last thing I could remember for a while was the bright flash from her horn. When I woke up I was in my own bed with a bat pony curled against my ribs with her head on my chest on one side and a bug pony wrapped around the other arm snoring lightly. My free arm was draped over Shadow's back resting on her flank. Her soft fur tickled my palm as I ran my hand up and down her ribs in a hypnotic and relaxing motion.

"Prince Jackson", Shadow asked blearily as she yawned.

"Go back to sleep", I smiled.

"Kinda hard to when you're tickling me", she muttered sleepily.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No", she replied as she squirmed tighter against me.

I laughed lightly and hugged her tight against me. She sighed happily as Cindra snorted and twitched. I pulled the changeling against my other side, waking her. She let out a massive yawn that showed off her fangs and smiled at me with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, master", she whispered.

"Morning", I asked in confusion. I turned my gaze to the windows and saw the barest hint of light to the east. "What happened?"

"Princess Luna got annoyed and put you to sleep", Shadow replied with a shudder. "She scares me, master. I mean, Prince Jackson."

"Did you just call me master", I asked and quirked my eyebrow at Shadow.

"I blame Cindra", she blushed as she lifted her head.

"Oh, you wanna blame the changeling", Cindra smirked. "Bring it on."

In one fluid motion Cindra untangled herself from me, tackled Shadow over the edge of the bed and rolled around the floor with her. Kisses and licks found their targets as the two rolled around amidst giggles and quiet moans. I allowed the changeling to get it out of her system, which left Shadow panting, shaking and soaked with sweat. She eyed me with smoldering desire as she lay on top of a shivering bat pony.

"Master", she gasped.

"Yes?"

"Can we… I mean can I…", she hesitated.

"Spit it out", I demanded.

"Can I kiss you, master", she asked with a blush.

I laughed and nodded my head, my laughter growing slightly at the spring in her step as she trotted over to me. She climbed on the bed and lay down beside me before pressing a hoof to my bare chest.

"Thank you, master", she whispered.

Her lips met mine gently and she moved her hoof from my chest to my shoulder. A wave of heat washed over me and I began to lose focus. My hand found itself around the back of her neck as I pulled her tightly against me.

I felt the bed move as Shadow climbed up on the other side of me. I broke the kiss and turned my head toward the guard. She ran her hoof across my chest and down to my stomach. Gently I wrapped my fingers into her mane and pulled her into a kiss as well.

An enticing pain jolted through my left nipple and I glanced down at my chest. Cindra grinned at me before gently biting my nipple again. I moaned involuntarily as she flicked her tongue over the sensitive nub. I pulled the two ponies closer and kissed both of them in turn.

Shadow gasped as I tightened my grip on the two of them. They came together above my chest and their lips met longingly before they eyed me and began whispering to each other. The conversation only lasted a few seconds but with a nod Shadow slid up my chest and pressed her lips to mine.

She touched my lips with her tongue and I granted her silent request. As our tongues fought for dominance I felt another tongue trailing its way down my stomach. I barely felt anything as Cindra tugged my pants down. Suddenly Shadow deepened the kiss further as she straddled my torso. I felt moist heat slowly envelope my stiffness, making me break the kiss nervously.

"Shadow", I began hesitantly.

"Yes master?"

"I don't… I'm not…", I muttered.

Shadow giggled and moved to the side. To my relief I saw Cindra's head bobbing rhythmically and I pulled the bat pony back onto my stomach. I dove back into the kiss and before long I heard and felt moans coming from both ponies. A flood of wetness over my abs caught me by surprise.

"Oh, yes", Shadow moaned as she ground herself against me.

The very fact that the bat pony had climaxed just from kissing me and grinding against me drove me close to the edge. I found myself moaning as I gripped the back of Cindra's head. Before long the pressure had become unbearable.

"Oh fuck", I moaned and closed my eyes.

I felt the Changeling's mouth slide up and off of me. Before I could be disappointed two tongues were wrapped around my length. The two mares continued their ministrations until I bucked my hips and the pressure in my loins released itself all over their faces.

"Master", Cindra gasped and closed her eyes as a stream of white shot across her face.

"I'm sorry", I panted.

"Don't be", the changeling moaned. "We aren't."

My head dropped to the pillows and my chest heaved as I caught my breath. The two mares used their tongues to clean the mess off of my stomach and each other's faces before Shadow trotted off to the bathroom. The sound of running water met my ears as Cindra curled back up against me.

"Wow", I murmured.

"Indeed, master", Cindra sighed happily.

Shadow's hoof steps echoed from the bathroom as she came back to the room with a dreamy smile on her face. She leaned on the doorframe for a second and stared at the two of us in the bed before she pushed away from the bathroom and made her way to the bed.

"That was interesting", Shadow smiled softly.

"You're telling me", I chuckled and patted the bed beside me.

"I think I may have found a new guilty pleasure", she grinned as she hopped up and snuggled against me.

"Yeah, that was a new experience for me", I replied. "Truth be told I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

The two ponies shared a gentle kiss before they cuddled up against me. I smiled again and draped my arms across my two companions and rubbed their ribs. Before long I had a bat pony snoring on one side of me and a changeling snoring on the other. A quiet knock at the door drew my attention.

"Come in", I called quietly.

The door eased open and mom stepped into the semi dark room. Her nose scrunched up at a smell I couldn't detect, but then again a pony's sense of smell is more acute then mine. She eyed the three of us with an unreadable expression.

"I was going to ask if you slept well", she said quietly, "but that would be a pointless question."

"We didn't have sex", I replied just as quietly.

"Don't lie to me, son."

"We didn't", I laughed. "We just made out and they performed an action called 'fellatio', so there was no penetration."

"But I smell their scents", she whispered urgently.

"Mom, what's wrong", I asked.

"I can deal with you entertaining yourself with one or the other", she hissed, "but to bed two mares _at the same time_? It is simply awful."

"Didn't feel awful", I grinned.

My mother groaned in annoyance and strode to the bank of windows. Her horn lit up as she pulled the curtains aside to let the mid-morning light in. The sudden change in brightness startled the two ponies beside me and they jolted awake. A sleepy groan slipped from Cindra and Shadow stared at my mom with unbridled fear.

"Y-your Highness", Shadow gasped as she tumbled from the bed in her haste to bow.

"Shadow Bloom", mom nodded stiffly. "Did you enjoy yourself while defiling my son?"

"Your Highness?"

"From the smell of it, you did", she said evenly.

"Yes, your Highness", Shadow replied as she lowered her eyes.

"Do you remember the oaths you took?"

"I do, your Highness", Shadow answered quietly.

"You have betrayed the trust of the crown with your actions", my mother said evenly. "Shadow Bloom, you are hereby released from your duties as a royal guard. You may collect your severance pay from the treasurer."

For several seconds nopony moved. The silence was broken by a single sniffle. Shadow's shoulders began to shake as she stood and calmly left the room. A single sob echoed from the hallway and I turned to my mother.

"Mom, what the fuck", I asked in quiet disbelief.

"Fraternization between royalty and guards is unacceptable", she replied evenly. "That sort of scandal could tarnish the crown's reputation."

"Seriously", I asked heatedly, causing Cindra to shrink away from me. "You fired her for that? And just like _that_?!"

"Yes", she replied, her own voice beginning to grow tense. "What is the problem?"

"You just _fired_ her!"

"Jackson, you must understand", she pleaded. "In the world of politics, reputation is just as important if not more important than values."

"I don't care about that crap", I suddenly shouted as I sat up. "How could you just fire her like that?!"

"I did what was best for your image", she shouted back stubbornly. "How would it look if I were in a relationship of that nature with my servants? It would destroy the trust and respect my little ponies have in me!"

"So to save my image you ruined Shadow's career", I scoffed. "How will she find work now?! Not only is she a bat pony, but she's also a guard that was _fired by Princess Celestia_!"

"If it bothers you so much", she said with an oddly calm voice, "then _you_ can hire her as a private entity."

"Ya know what", I growled, "I think I _will_ hire her."

I could have sworn I saw a small smile flit across her face before her horn lit up again. A confused Shadow found herself staring into my face.

"Prince Jackson has something he wishes to say to you", my mother told the bat pony calmly.

The terrified mare stared at my mother for a few seconds before she turned her wide eyed gaze to me. Her trembling shoulders began to still as she stared into my eyes.

"It's my fault you got fired", I said quietly as I slid to the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry for that, so to make it up to you I want to hire you as a private guard."

"Seriously", she gasped as hope crept into her voice.

"Yes", I replied. "I'm gonna pay you a hundred bits a month, so you'll officially be working for me in a private capacity."

"I don't know what to say", she eventually muttered in shock.

"A simple 'thank you' will be sufficient", I smiled.

The bat pony nearly pranced in place and almost leapt on me before she remembered her new role and stood there grinning instead. I laughed and held out my arms, welcoming her into a hug.

"Well _that_ got resolved fast", Cindra laughed as she joined the hug. "Now when you say 'private capacity'…"

I followed her gaze down to my crotch before she looked back up at me with a grin. My mother groaned and asked me to come to the throne room when I was dressed. She left the room, glancing back at us and rolling her eyes. I could swear I heard her muttering something about hormonal mares.

I turned my gaze back to the Changeling and saw her glancing from my crotch to my face and back with a grin. I opened my mouth to reply but stopped when I felt a hoof slipping into my pants. Looking down I saw a golden foreleg between my legs.

"I had fun", she whispered huskily, "but it takes more than that to satisfy my hunger."

"Well, fuck."


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE BEEN SEEING REVIEWS MENTIONING THE WAIT TIME BETWEEN CHAPTERS. HOW ABOUT THIS, IF THIS CHAPTER GETS 5 REVIEWS I'LL DUMP THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS AT ONCE! HOW ABOUT IT MY LITTLE READERS? BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

Cindra, Shadow and I watched in silence as mom lowered the sun. I stared in wonder at all the colors of the evening sky. The two ponies pressed to my sides sighed happily and sunk deeper into my embrace. As a comfortable silence fell over us I thought about the past few days' events.

After hiring the exceedingly loving bat pony things had escalated, delaying my meeting with mom. I had finally made it to the throne room hours later fresh from the shower. I had been asked to come alone, so I had left the two ponies panting in my room. As I had stood before my mother with dripping hair I could see the amusement.

We spoke briefly about the situation with Shadow and explained her reasoning to me. She told me that she had the idea of firing her and suggesting I hired her back in order to keep up appearances. When I asked what she meant, she laughed. She knew I wouldn't allow Shadow to be sent away after what happened, so that explained the reason. It meant a lot to me that she was also thinking of our happiness.

That night I had a brutal training session with Aunt Luna herself. She seemed more intense than normal and attacked with a ferocity I never expected from her. Over the course of the night I gained several cuts and burns but learned a good bit about offensive and defensive magic. I had succeeded in casting a shielding charm but it was rather useless against the force of her anger.

After being thrown around by her magic for about an hour I had had enough. I charged her, dodging and deflecting magic attacks. I ducked under one last fireball and as I came up my hand shot forward and grabbed the end of her muzzle. She had stared at my hand cross eyed for a moment before I found myself flying through the air trailing smoke and burnt feathers.

She had held me down with a hoof and stuck her glowing horn in my face forcing my surrender. I asked what her problem was and that one question led into a shouting match about me stealing her most efficient guard. Canterlot Voices raged from both sides of the argument and echoed across the whole castle.

Before long a bright flash blinded both of us and mom popped into existence in between us. She glared at both of us with bloodshot eyes and yelled at us in a Canterlot Voice that made mine seem like a whisper. After she finished yelling I heard a ringing in my ears and felt wetness running down my cheek. I touched the sticky trickle and found my golden blood on my fingertips.

She noticed the blood and was instantly apologetic, healing my busted ear drums with a touch of her horn. Aunt Luna called off lessons for the rest of the night and my mother agreed with the wisdom of that decision. I limped back to my room and was met at the door by two different facial expressions.

Cindra had the appearance of a parent whose child had just solved world hunger. She hugged me and told me how happy it made her to hear me stand up for somepony else. Shadow's face displayed something between admiration and confusion. I hugged them both and got ready for bed.

The next few days passed in peace and the three of us fell into a routine. One of the mares always woke up before I did, woke the other pony without waking me somehow, and the two of them would go through the process of ordering breakfast to be sent to my room. I developed a bit of an addiction to the castle's oatmeal.

I had learned that Cindra only _needed_ to feed every other day. Apparently she was a glutton. I wasn't complaining, but I just didn't think I would be able to keep her hunger satisfied. Thankfully she could feed off of Shadow as well. We had discussed that particular aspect of our relationship or whatever we had going on was.

I had expressed some slight trepidation with how quickly things had escalated between us, and after admitting the reason was inexperience I learned that I wasn't the only virgin. As expected, the only one of us three with actual sexual experience was Cindra.

We discussed it at length and agreed that we would take things a bit slower. I admitted that we would never forget the things we had seen or done, but for the time being it would be best if we hit the brakes for a bit. That being said, snuggling was definitely still on the table. It was amazing just how comfy my ponies could be.

As we sat there in silence staring at the setting sun I felt worry beginning to build in me. I shifted slightly, startling my companions. In a little over twelve hours I was going to be crowned Prince of Everfree and I was needless to say nervous. The responsibilities alone were staggering.

When I wasn't training with Aunt Luna or the other night guards I was with mom discussing preparations for both my coronation and for the renovations of Castle Everfree, or the Castle of the Two Sisters as it had come to be known. The structural repairs would take months before it would be livable. That wasn't even considering the time it would take to fully staff the castle.

I had eventually managed to find a solution by putting advertisements in the local papers for stewards, guards, groundskeepers and housekeepers. The interviews were arduous at best. Over a hundred ponies had shown up for the interviews so it took all day. Thankfully I had help conducting the interviews.

Shadow interviewed all of the potential guards. I had stuck around for the first few but lost interest quickly. I headed over to the next room where Cindra was interviewing housekeepers. She was having better luck, despite the ponies being skittish when first seeing the changeling. I nodded and exited the room and went to find my mother.

I hunted for her for a while but when I didn't find her anywhere I decided to cheat. I focused on my mother and poofed to her side. Right on cue I ducked a single paralysis spell and grinned at a cursing Shining Armor. After a brief scolding from mom I looked at my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was the statue she stood in front of. I stared at my mismatched creator with contempt. The stone at the base of the statue was crumbling and it seemed to have mom on the edge of panic.

"Mom, what's wrong", I asked as I touched her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing at all", she replied quickly.

"Mom."

"Very well", she sighed and turned to me. "This isn't a statue of Discord. This is Discord himself."

"What", I asked numbly as I stared at her.

"This is Discord's prison", she explained. "See how the stone is crumbling? The magic that holds him is weakening."

"So what, he's gonna get loose", I asked in shock.

"Yes", she sighed as she lowered her head. "It could be tomorrow, it could be in a thousand years. We just don't know."

"What can we do to stop it", I asked.

"Nothing", came the worried reply. "All we can do is try to find a way to stop him from destroying reality when he returns."

"So no pressure", I scoffed.

"Indeed", mom replied.

She turned and trudged back into the castle mumbling to herself the entire way. I watched her go and sighed as I turned back to the statue. I could have sworn the head was turned the other way earlier, but now it was staring directly at me. An uneasy feeling drifted over me as I stared at the statue.

"Hello, Jackson", Discord's voice drifted from the statue.

"Shit", I shouted and jumped back while drawing my sword.

"Now what kind of greeting is that", he hummed as a shadow drifted from the statue.

The shadowy form drifted down and solidified into Discord himself as it touched solid ground. The wings on his back stretched out as he yawned theatrically.

"I hate mornings", he grumbled as a cup of coffee materialized in his claw.

"Me too", I warily replied, eyeing him as he sipped his coffee. "What do you want?"

"Just to see my son", he replied a little too innocently as a halo appeared over his head.

"Your name is Discord", I growled. "Father or not, I don't trust you."

"After tomorrow it won't matter", he chuckled enigmatically. "By the way, how is the little changeling doing?"

"None of your business", I shouted. "What did you mean about tomorrow?!"

"Jackson", my mother called from the patio. "What are you doing?"

"Stay back", I shouted, my eyes never leaving Discord.

"What in Equestria is going on", she asked exasperatedly.

"Mom, Discord is right there", I shouted as I pointed my blade at his throat.

Mom cried out in alarm and flew to my side, her wide eyes looking everywhere but passing over Discord several times. I began to grow nervous as she turned a confused gaze to me.

"Jackson, are you well", she asked as she laid a foreleg on my head.

"Mom, he's _right there_ ", I urged and pointed as I pushed her hoof away.

"Are you so sure about that", Discord chuckled darkly as he faded into nothing.

"Jackson, there's nopony here but us", she said with a concerned expression on her face.

"But he was right there", I said.

"Nopony was there, Jackson", she said just above a whisper. "You were yelling at thin air."

"Well, fuck."


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE DECIDED JUST THIS ONCE TO COUNT EACH OF THE REVIEWS BY ANONYMOUS AS A SEPARATE REVIEW. IN THE FUTURE I WILL ONLY COUNT ONE REVIEW PER READER. ANONYMOUS, I HOPE THIS ALLEVIATES THE ANXIETY. ANOTHER WARNING: ELEVATED SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

I looked around the garden and noticed the statue's head was facing the right way. either it had never moved and I imagined the entire thing, or my mother wasn't able to see or hear Discord. Neither option appealed to me. Despite my hardest wishes I would not be able to change the facts of the matter.

I put my sword away and slowly started walking back to my room. I barely acknowledged the guards as I passed them and pushed the door shut behind me. I made my way to the bathroom, ignoring everything around me, and closed the newly replaced door. I stripped off the clothes I never realized were soaked in a cold sweat.

"Master, is everything okay", Cindra asked through the door.

"I'll be fine", I answered while I turned on the shower.

"Are you sure", she asked quietly.

"Yes", I said before continuing in a whisper. "I hope."

I spent the next hour washing myself over and over not even realizing what I was doing. I had too much on my mind to care right now. I eventually stepped out of the shower and slung the water from my hair and wings. I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door to see two worried mares staring up at me.

"Master", Cindra called lightly as I brushed past them.

"Master, what happened", Shadow asked forcefully.

I ignored them and pulled a pair of shorts from the dresser. I turned my back and dropped the towel to put the shorts on. I threw a flowing sleeveless shirt over my head and trudged to the bed. I folded my wings against my back and crawled onto the mattress, settling down on my back.

"Master", Cindra called lightly as she crawled on her belly to my side. "Master, talk to us."

"Jackson, what happened", Shadow whispered as she crawled up on the other side of me.

"Discord", I whispered. "At least, I think so."

The two jerked back in shock at the mention of the name. They shared a look before they turned worriedly curious expressions on me.

"What would he want with you", Cindra asked slowly.

"He wanted to talk", I said simply.

"Why, though", Shadow asked as she cocked her head.

"Father-son bonding time", I joked but cringed when I realized I spoke out loud. "Dammit."

"Father", Shadow gasped in shock.

"Looks like the griffin's outta the bag", Cindra winced.

I took Shadow's hoof in my hand and explained everything to her. She couldn't believe it at first but when I surprised them both by taking my alicorn form and pointed out my Cutie Mark, she finally shook her head in dazed acceptance. As she sat in silence I returned to normal.

"You're the Prince of Chaos", Shadow whispered.

"Yep", Cindra grinned. "That means you've been gobbling the Penis of Chaos!"

The changeling burst out cackling as Shadow fainted. Thankfully she was still on the bed. I glared at Cindra as I slid onto the bed and pulled the bat pony onto my lap.

"Why do you always have to tease everypony", I growled.

She shrugged her shoulders as I rubbed Shadow's back. Eventually she woke up and stared at me with a mix of awe and fear. I calmed her down and stroked her hair. She laid her head on my lap and stared into space.

"I did those things with the Prince of Chaos", she whispered to herself. The tone in her voice worried me.

"Now _that's_ a seriously awesome accomplishment", I joked, relief washing through me when I saw a small smile on her face. "I know one other pony that can say that, and it's hard to decide which of you is cuter."

"Why decide", Cindra grinned as she launched herself onto the bat pony in my lap.

The two squirmed around until they were side by side on my lap. I chuckled and began rubbing their bellies. Sounds of pleasure came from the two as my hands glided across their fur. Before long Cindra dozed off and fell from my lap. She let out a startled yell as she fell to the floor, causing Shadow to laugh so hard she wound up falling off my lap.

"Okay", I laughed. "Time for bed."

The two mares picked themselves up off the floor and followed me onto the bed. I pulled my pillows to the middle of the bed and flopped on my back. The two ponies took up their normal positions at my side and snuggled against me. Before long I had to take my shirt off because of how hot it was. Their fur brushing against my ribs felt amazing.

"Master", Cindra whispered just before I fell asleep.

"Yes, Cindra", I mumbled.

"Could we?"

"Could we do what", I asked.

She tentatively reached for my waistband but I stopped her hoof as she started to pull. She turned her face up to me in the moonlight, her eyes pleading. I felt movement on the other side of me as Shadow pressed her body flat against mine, her back legs wrapped around my left leg.

"Please, master", Cindra begged. "It's been a few days. Please?"

I turned my eyes to Shadow and was met with the same look of longing. She voiced her desire as well, squeezing my left leg. I knew I was going to regret this, but I nodded to the two mares.

"Just this once", I said, hoping I was telling the truth.

The two mares crawled their way up my chest and nuzzled into my neck. I grabbed their flanks and squeezed, drawing moans from the both of them. Two pairs of fangs scraped over my shoulders as they used their hooves to work together and conquer my clothing. I felt two different legs rubbing against me and moaned lightly at the two different textures.

The two slid farther down my body, trailing nips and kisses down my stomach and to my hips. I jerked involuntarily as their fangs pressed into a sensitive nerve in my pelvis. They both giggled as I twitched and took turns giving it long licks from the base to the tip. I shuddered a gasp as their tongues met at the tip and twirled together around me.

The excited equines straddled my legs and kissed each other passionately as they ground against me. A spark flashed in Cindra's eyes and she whispered something in Shadow's ear. The bat pony shook her head furiously. The changeling pulled her back over and whispered in her ear again and nodded at me. Her face flushed furiously as she turned her eyes to me.

Her pupils dilated as our eyes met and her breath caught in her chest. She crawled up my body, her furry belly sending shivers up my spine. I gasped loudly as she gently bit my neck and ground against my abs while Cindra used her hooves and tongue on me. She released my neck and rose up on all fours, staring into my eyes and blushing furiously as she locked her lips to mine.

Wet heat caught my attention as my tongue danced with Shadow's. I opened my eyes and saw her face scrunched up in mild discomfort. Her reaction puzzled me until several things happened at once. I felt a snapping sensation as her haunches slammed against my hips and her eyes flew wide open as a cry of rain tore from her. Suddenly I realized that she had just given me her virginity.

She uttered a noise like a whimper mixed with a moan and clung tightly to my chest. Her breath came in short pants and her chest heaved in pain. She squeezed her eyes tight and buried her face in my neck and chest for several minutes as her breathing returned to normal. She pulled her head back and stared into my eyes with a small smile.

She winced a little and her breath hitched as she began to lift her hips but she moved slowly and steadily. The moon chose that moment to peek through the window and glistened off the tears of pain that clung to her lashes. She was truly beautiful, and the normalcy of that thought surprised me. But it was a good surprise.

The bat pony lifted her shoulders and began to moan as she moved her hips faster. I opened my eyes and saw a shlicking changeling beside us. She saw me watching her and crawled over to slip her tongue into my mouth. She pulled back for breath and smiled shyly.

"Master", she gasped.

"Yes?"

"Can I… mount your face", she timidly asked.

"Yes."

Her face nearly split in half with her grin and she straddled my face. Her legs shook slightly as she lowered herself down, giving me a somewhat curious view of nipples just above her pelvis. I drove my tongue deep while using my hands to tweak her nipples and was rewarded with yet another moan from both of the females. Hours passed as they had their fun and changed places just before I found release. They kept me at the brink, enjoying themselves time and again. Eventually I found myself rushing to the edge, and there was no time for Shadow to react before the dam burst and flooded her insides.

"OH MY CELESTIA", the bat pony shouted, climaxing one final time before collapsing onto my chest.

My eyes slid closed as Cindra happily collapsed against my side with a wistful sigh. She snuggled against me and gently caressed my softening length between Shadow's legs. Her eyes slipped closed as well and her breathing slowed. Before long she shifted her hoof up to my chest.

I chuckled as the changeling began to snore. Shadow twitched as she nodded of and slid halfway off my chest on the other side. She hugged me tightly and nuzzled my neck.

"I love you", she sighed sleepily.

"Well, fuck."


	27. Chapter 27

I was startled awake by a shout of surprise from the doorway. I bolted up as far as the ponies sleeping on my arms would allow and found my mother staring at me in horror. I glanced down and saw that there was an unexpected side effect of a mare losing her virginity. I stared in shock at the dried pink fluids on the lower half of my body.

"I think I might be sick", mom uttered as she rushed out into the hallway.

I squirmed out from under the startled and bleary eyed ponies and darted to the restroom to jump in the shower. I scrubbed myself as quickly as I could with the fragrant soaps I had and floated my clothing into the bathroom. I looked my outfit over as I dried off.

The fabric was light yet sturdy and as black as night. The trim around the collar, sleeves and the edges of the sash that draped across the chest were a burnt gold coloring. Rarity had really outdone herself. I realized this when I noticed the wing holes were gusseted.

I dressed quickly, pulling on my socks and black leather boots as I hopped back to the bed. I called for the mares to get up and get cleaned up but they refused to be roused. I grabbed them both with magic and lifted them from the bed. They jolted awake flapping their wings like crazy before they saw that they were safe. I set them down on the floor and urged them to get washed and dressed.

They hobbled to the bathroom and showered together, emerging squeaky clean less than fifteen minutes later. Shadow eyed the dark armor that had been forged for her and her eyes shone as she saw the gold inlay on the armor. She began strapping it on by herself and nodded as each piece was fitted into place. I eyed the razor sharp blades that lined the leading edge of her wing. She struck quite an image with her eyes and wings, but the way her helmet dipped between her eyes was very unnerving.

"Looking good", I nodded as I circled her.

"So are you, Jackson", she blushed.

We turned and appraised the outfit Rarity had designed for Cindra. It was a dress of some sort that made me think of the term "gothic". It rode just off of her shoulders with a tightly laced bodice. The flowing skirt fell just above the back hooves and almost hugged her figure. The primary color was, again, black with burnt gold trim.

"Damn, Cindra that looks great", I smiled.

"Miss Rarity really outdid herself", the changeling blushed.

We exited my chambers and were greeted by disapproving glares from my mother and aunt. My bat pony and changeling stayed beside me as we turned and headed for the throne room. Aunt Luna kept sneaking glances at me and I had a bad feeling when her gaze focused on my neck.

"Prince Jackson", she said amiably, "We beg thee a moment of thy time. Continue onward, sister. We shall be along post haste."

I stood with my aunt and caught the concerned glance Shadow shot my way as she turned the corner. I turned to the dark ruler and folded my hands in front of me.

"Fold down thy collar", my aunt demanded coolly.

I did as she asked and quirked an eyebrow. She studied my neck closely and her eyes went wide as her nostrils flared.

"Thou fools", she hissed. "Doth thee know not what may now come to pass?!"

"What are you talking about", I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sanguinare Vamponis", she hissed quietly. "How much time hath passed since the bite?"

"It was just last night", I replied quietly. "Aunt Luna what are you talking about?"

"Jackson, Shadow is not what wouldst be called a 'bat pony' as thou like to believe", she said as she stared at me intently. "Shadow Bloom is one of the undead. Jackson, she is a vampony."

"A vampony", I repeat quietly. The term rang true in my mind and I began to have a new reason for an ulcer. "This is fucked up. Guess this is my punishment for even being here."

"We understand thy predicament but must request thou doth refrain from using such language", she said, finishing with a sigh.

"You use a lot of words but don't say much", I grunted.

"Thou insolent…", she began as she stepped toward me but stopped herself and closed her eyes tight.

"Look", I laughed, "I don't give a hydra's ass about all that fancy crap. My title is just for show anyways."

"Thou art to be crowned Prince of Everfree", she argued.

"What subjects am I going to rule", I chuckled sardonically. "My only intelligent denizen is that funky ass zebra with that rhyming thing going on."

"Jackson, that wild forest covers what once was a great city", she sighed. "It is our hope that seating thee upon the throne shall reclaim that magnificent metropolis."

"Whose idea was this", I asked.

"By choosing adoption by a royal", she explained, "Thy fate was sealed by thy own hand. Either way, the discussion hath gone astray."

"Yeah, I don't want vamponism", I muttered.

"We shall watch thee when slumber takes thee this night", she said nervously. "Come, it would be bad form to be late for thine own coronation."

I took off at a jog and she cantered along beside me. We made it to the others just in time and my aunt trotted right past me to enter with my mom. They spoke to the gathered citizens for several minutes before I was called in. A kneeling pad was in place on the dais and after a procession of plentiful pomp, I stood behind the pad with Shadow at my side and Cindra just behind her.

I glanced into the crowd and saw all of my friends from Ponyville in the front row. All of them were smiling except Fluttershy. The timid pony stared at me wide eyed with her mouth hanging open. She looked me up and down before she turned her eyes to Cindra and Shadow.

I followed her line of sight and was met by the gaze of two proud and loving mares. I smiled slightly and nodded at the two mares before I turned my attention back to the crowd. The jovial aura to the room was rather calming. At least until Cindra had a shiver run through her body.

I turned in alarm to the changeling as her eyes darted around the room. I caught a flash of motion outside the window and looked up. A single changeling stared in through the window with an unreadable expression. Our eyes locked for a moment before the bug pony outside took off. The window darkened as several shapes zipped past.

I turned my gaze to the back of the room as Shining Armor led a squad of unicorns into the throne room. Without a word the armored unicorns took up positions around the room and stood as still as statues. I cocked my head slightly as Shining Armor made his way to my side.

"Forgive me, your Highness", he whispered, "but the Princesses have requested extra security."

"Does this have anything to do with the stray changeling you guys just ran off", I whispered back.

"How did you-"

"I saw it staring through the window at me", I whispered. "Dude, chill. I have faith in your guards and in your ability."

"GUARDS", Shining shouted as he enveloped me in magic.

"Dafuq", I squeaked.

"It's over, changeling", he shouted, causing the assembled ponies to begin to panic.

"What is the meaning of this", my mom shouted as she charged toward us.

"This is not Prince Jackson", he said as he turned a glare on me.

"What do you mean", mom growled.

"The real Prince Jackson would object to me calling him 'your Highness' right away", he said smugly. "The real Prince Jackson wouldn't compliment me, either."

"You're a fucking idiot", I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That's the real Prince Jackson", Shining muttered as his eyes went wide and his pupils shrank.

"Release him at once", mom growled but nodded when the captain of the guard complied.

"Settle down, everypony", I shouted, but was paid no attention. I took a deep breath and readied my Canterlot Voice. "Citizens of Equestria, BE STILL!"

All movement stopped at once as my voice bounced around the hall. The assembled ponies took their seats again with wide eyes as I continued speaking.

"There is nothing to fear", I boomed. "There has been a misunderstanding but all is well!"

"Very nicely done", mom whispered as she stood at my side.

The common ponies settled back in as the coronation began. I watched as a squadron of guards marched in and through coordinated marching movements performed some rather impressive maneuvers. At the end on the demonstration they lined the carpet running the length of the room.

Mom and Aunt Luna had disappeared during the marching performance, but now they were accompanied by the head unicorn from the magic academy as they strolled regally up the carpet. They reached the dais and motioned for me to kneel. I complied and folded my wings against my back.

"Beloved citizens", mom's Canterlot Voice boomed through the hall. "Today is a historical occurrence. For the first time in over two thousand years we lay the crown upon a Prince of Equestria!"

The crowd cheered for a few minutes before she silenced them.

"History is being made this day, my little ponies", she smiled happily.

"Indeed", Aunt Luna's Voice boomed. "We ask thee all to rise."

The crowd stood as mom stepped in front of me.

"Jackson, of Everfree Forest, a grand adventure falls before this day", my mom boomed happily. "In that adventure you shall never be alone."

A single guard made his way up the aisle with a case balanced on his back and supported by magic. Everypony watched him march up to the dais and bow his head. At once the case was lifted from his back by magic and was floating in midair between my mother and aunt.

"You have shown great courage facing adversity", my mom smiled at me. "You singlehoofedly defeated a rampaging bugbear and faced Nightmare Moon alone, providing the Elements of Harmony with the opportunity to defeat her."

"We thank thee for freeing us", Aunt Luna smiled as she bowed.

"We present you with this sword, one modeled after your own design, in recognition of your valor and strength", my mother boomed.

She opened the case with magic and lifted the sword and sheath from the case. She drew the blade from the sheath and extended it toward me. I looked over the piece of functional art and was surprised to see that the blade was indeed just like the one I had formed with magic except of higher craftsmanship. The gold inlaid into the blade glinted in the light as I accepted the offered weapon with a bowed head.

"This blade shall be a symbol of your rule", the magnificent matriarch intoned. "As this blade is used for the protection of others, your fiefdom shall be a place of peace and safety for all who serve you. Just as this blade has the potential for harm, you must be willing to do what is necessary to protect your subjects."

"Should it be needed, my life is theirs", I replied on cue "As my subjects would lay their lives at my feet, so too would I for my subjects."

At this point my family stepped back and allowed the aging unicorn to stand in front of me. He bowed slightly before he spoke.

"Jackson of Everfree Forest", the unicorn began, "do you swear upon your very life to uphold the laws of the land with integrity and justice?"

"I swear it", I intoned with honesty.

"Do you swear upon your life to rule over your subjects with equality, honesty and mercy?"

"I swear it."

"Do you swear upon your life to defend Equestria should the need ever arise, and to answer the call of your allies in their hour of need?"

"I swear it."

The elderly equine bowed and returned to his spot as my aunt and mother stepped forward again. The two smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"We lay the crown on your head this day, but lay an even heavier responsibility on your shoulders and your heart", mom said as she signaled a random servant. "On this day we crown you Prince Jackson of Everfree Forest.

I stared at the thin ebony crown as it was brought forth upon a crimson velvet pillow. The upper edge swooped down from a center point and flared back up around where my temples would be. As I stared at the crown I noticed it resembled an alicorn with open wings. In the center a single garnet shone in the sunlight.

The moment the crown touched my head the crowd erupted into cheering and applause. Confetti exploded out of nowhere and my mother and I turned wide eyes on Pinkie Pie. The party pony grinned and bounced away toward the banquet hall for the reception.

"Pinkie's gonna Pinkie", I grinned at mom and fastened my royal sword to my side before I turned to my only two servants. "Come on, girls, let's mingle!"

I started down the steps from the dais and was enveloped by a buttery blur. I glanced behind me and was met by two glaring females.

"Get off of _our_ stallion", the two growled icily in unison.

"Well, fuck."


	28. Chapter 28

Fluttershy stared at the two mares behind me in shock before she dropped to the floor. Shadow flexed her bladed wings as Cindra bared her fangs. The vampony growled at Fluttershy as they took up positions slightly in front of me and to the sides.

"Not this shit again", I sighed. "Look, if y'all are gonna argue, go to my chambers away from everypony else."

The three glared daggers at each other as they stalked away. I turned and walked past the few ponies remaining in the throne room with my head held high. The whispers began before I even crossed the threshold but I wasn't dealing with it right now.

"I would advise reining your subjects in", my mother whispered fiercely as she passed by. "These are precisely the issues that could ruin your rule before it even begins."

"I'll deal with it later, mom", I whispered back. "I'm starving right now, so I'm headed to the reception."

"Jackson", she groaned, "Please take your responsibilities seriously. _Please!_ "

I nodded in quiet defeat and changed course to trudge back to my chambers to handle this new yet familiar situation. I took my time getting there, but it was still too short of a walk. I stared at the door and shook my head as I heard struggling inside. As I laid my hand on the doorknob I heard two consecutive yelps of pain followed by matching thuds. I threw the door open and stared at the scene before me.

"What the hell, Fluttershy", I uttered in disbelief.

I looked to the left and watched Shadow's legs give out as she tried to stand. Her wing blades were missing and her nose was pouring blood. My guard sported dents in her new armor and was heaving for breath. I turned the other way and saw a bloody mess that was the changeling known as Cindra. Her magical leg twitched as her eyes slid closed. Slowly I turned my attention back to Fluttershy who was scraped, bruised and bleeding from a gash across the back of her right ear.

"What the hell happened here", I shouted after I closed the door.

"How could you", the Pegasus asked with tears in her eyes.

A knife of guilt shot into my heart as I stared in her eyes. I lowered my eyes and tried to think of something that didn't sound like I was passing the blame.

"I loved you, Jackson", she whispered as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I still do. I just don't see how you could do those things with somepony you just met."

"I don't have an answer for you", I replied sadly. "I'd like to say I didn't know what I was doing, but that would be a lie. I don't know _why_ it happened, but it did."

She huffed out a shaky breath and plopped down on the carpet. She stared at me tearfully but squinted her eyes shut and silently wept. I eased over to her and gently pulled her into a hug as the tears rolled down her face. Eventually she stopped crying and inhaled a shaky breath.

"I know nothing can change the fact that it happened", she whispered. "That isn't the main thing bothering me."

"What is it", I asked softly.

"I always thought it would be _me_ that was with you", the mournful mare moaned quietly. "I always _hoped_ it would be me, somepony who loves you. Instead it was your _servants._ Ponies that are supposed to have the utmost trust in you."

"What about you", I asked. "Fluttershy, you're the _Element of Kindness_ , for Luna's sake."

She sat in silence and her eyes slid closed in thought. Tears fell from her cheeks again and I felt my heart breaking.

"I… I didn't think of it that way", she eventually whispered as she stood up and stepped away from me. "Now that you mention it, our duties _would_ make it impossible for us to be together."

"I'm sorry", I whispered.

As I stared at the morose pony my vision began to darken until Fluttershy was the only thing I see. I heard a gentle melody in the back of my mind as Fluttershy turned her eyes to me and began to sing in her sweet voice.

 _If I…_

 _Should stay…_

 _I would only…_

 _Be in…_

 _Your way…_

She stepped toward me and tears flowed down her cheeks as she continued singing.

 _So I'll go…_

 _But I know…_

 _I'll think of you…_

 _Ev'ry step of…_

 _The way…_

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at me through the tears as the music reached a crescendo.

 _And I…_

 _Will always..._

 _Love you…_

 _I…_

 _Will always…_

 _Love you…_

She reached a wing up to my cheek as the music grew quieter.

 _My darling, ooh…_

 _Bittersweet…_

 _Memories…_

 _That is all…_

 _I'm taking…_

 _With me…_

I felt a single tear slip from my own eye.

 _So goodbye…_

 _Please don't cry…_

 _We both know…_

 _I'm not what…_

 _You need…_

 _And I…_

 _Will always…_

 _Love you…_

 _I…_

 _Will always…_

 _Love you…_

She dropped her wing and turned her gaze to Shadow.

 _I hope life…_

 _Treats you kind…_

She turned to Cindra, who had just awakened.

 _And I hope…_

 _You have all…_

 _You dreamed of…_

She turned back to me and kissed me gently.

 _And I…_

 _Wish you joy…_

 _And happiness…_

 _But above…_

 _All this…_

 _I wish you…_

 _Love…_

She took a deep breath and smiled sadly.

 _And I…_

 _Will always…_

 _Love you…_

 _I…_

 _Will always…_

 _Love you…_

 _I will always…_

 _Love you…_

 _I…_

 _Will always…_

 _Love…_

 _You…_

She closed her eyes and finished the song with a whisper.

"I will always love you."

I stood there in shock as the buttery mare sent one last glance into my eyes and smiled, heartbroken. She turned and left my chambers, the door easing shut of its own accord. I didn't know what to make of being serenaded but I certainly understood the message of the song. I just never knew she felt that deeply about me.

"Master", Cindra gasped as she started to limp toward me but fell to her knees. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay", I murmured as I made my way to Shadow.

Her breathing was shallow but even as she stared into space. She jumped in alarm when the first fastening was undone from her armor. She stared absently ahead as she stood and let the armor fall away. I winced harder than she did when I saw the bruises underneath.

"I didn't know vamponies could bruise", I said quietly and cringed inwardly when she froze.

"Who says I'm a vampony", she asked cautiously.

"Aunt Luna", I grimaced.

"Damn", she hissed. "Yes, I am a vampony."

"I was wondering why you licked my head when I cut it in the shower", I smiled halfheartedly.

"You aren't angry with me", she quietly asked.

"I'm more scared than anything", I admitted.

"Scared?"

"Yeah", I sighed. "Aunt Luna warned me about vamponism."

"That's not possible", she scoffed.

"But you actually bit me."

"Yes, but I didn't inject any venom", she replied.

"Venom", I repeated numbly.

"Yes, that's how the curse is passed on", she laughed. "I could bite every inch of your body and not turn you into a vampony."

I had my doubts but I just decided to agree with her. We turned our attention to Cindra as she struggled to stand.

"Stop", I said. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I already am", she whimpered quietly.

I focused my magic and flooded it into the changeling, grunting as I felt a twinge in my chest. The wounds faded from the changeling and she stiffly rose to her hooves. I let the magic fade and she walked slowly to my side.

"Can anypony tell me what I witnessed with Fluttershy", I asked and scratched my head. "Why in the hell did she just start singing like that?"

"It's song magic", Cindra replied quietly as she stared at the floor.

"Song magic?"

"Yeah", the changeling winced as she stretched. "All I know is that sometimes ponies break out into choreographed songs."

"Yes, and her message was crystal clear", Shadow said as she eyed her damaged armor.

"Yeah, she's gonna back off but she's always gonna love me", I sighed. "At least she won't be fighting with you two over me."

"We don't fight over you", Shadow said indignantly.

"Not anymore", Cindra smirked.

"So what started the fight", I asked as I began straightening the room up.

"Things went downhill as soon as we got in here", Cindra sighed. "The laundry hadn't been picked up yet so she got a big whiff of what we did last night."

"After that, she whirled around on us and started yelling about trust and taking advantage of the stallion she loves", Shadow said with a grimace on her face. "When she said that, I couldn't deal with her. I just snapped."

"So you attacked her first", I asked and hung my head when she nodded bashfully. "I would spank you, but you enjoy it and having your shit wrecked by Fluttershy is punishment enough."

"She still scares me", Cindra whispered.

I finished picking up overturned furniture and looked at the blood stains on the floor. I sighed and used magic to clean the floor completely. Once that was done I materialized a chair and flopped down, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"Master", Cindra asked quietly, causing my head to jerk up. "Would you like a massage?"

"No thank you, Cindra", I sighed.

"Fellatio?"

"No, Cindra", I sighed again. "How can you be hungry after last night?"

"I'm not", she said quietly. "I just wanted to help you relax, master."

I caught the tone of her voice and opened my eyes to see tears gathering in her eyes. I sighed and held my arms out to welcome them both onto my lap. They happily jumped up into the massive chair beside me and draped themselves across both of my legs. I stroked their backs and muddled through my thoughts as the two ponies began snoring lightly.

My thoughts began to take a dark turn as I thought about the current situation. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why I was created. I didn't know my purpose. I didn't even know if I _had_ a purpose. All I knew was that I was the only of my kind and now ruled over a supposedly haunted forest with a weird ass zebra living there alone.

A pop startled me and I launched a fireball in the direction of the sound. I was rewarded with shouting as the two ponies on my lap rolled to their hooves sleepily and jumped between me and the new arrival. I leapt to my feet and reached for my sword but calmed down when I saw mom standing there.

"Did you mean to set your itinerary for the next week on fire", she asked as she glanced at a small pile of ashes.

"Itinerary", I asked. "I rule over a bunch of trees. How much can there possibly be to do?"

"We have to present you to the griffin kingdom and the Minotaurs", she sighed, "not to mention finishing the interviews for your staff and beginning repairs on your castle."

"The interviews are done, your Highness", Shadow bowed.

"Cool", I replied. "How many guards were worth a damn?"

"I found thirteen others with suitable backgrounds and work history", she grimaced. "They will be sufficient until we can hire more guards."

I nodded and asked Cindra about the household staff. She had hired ten maids, two chefs, a groundskeeper and a treasurer. She expressed concern about needing more maids, but I told her we would have to wait. I spoke to my mother about the coronation and learned the reception had lasted for only two hours.

"At least I'm done with that", I sighed.

"Yes, but now we have to decide which of these two is to be your fiancé", she grinned.

"Beg pardon", I asked in trepidation.

"Fiancé", they shouted in unison.

"Prince Jackson will not be labeled as a pony who molests his servants", mom said with a dangerous calm. "He shall either be betrothed to one of you or you both will be sent away."

"You can't do that", I shouted as I turned to my mother.

"I am your mother", she snapped, "and I will do what must be done to protect you. I don't approve of the fact that you take them both to your bed every night, but you _will_ be betrothed to one of them."

"What?!"

"I'll do it", Shadow said shakily. "I'll get engaged."

"Shadow, you don't have to do this", I said as I turned to her.

"Jackson, I _want_ to do this", she smiled calmly and stroked my cheek with her wing. "If this is what it takes to be able to stay with you, then that's what I want to do."

Mom turned to the vampony and smiled warmly. Her eyes shone with tears as she turned back to me.

"My son is getting married", mom gasped.

"Well, fuck."


	29. Chapter 29

I sat on the edge of my bed and stared into the dark as my two companions snored lightly on the bed. My mind was still reeling from the events of the night and how quickly things had changed. I looked over my shoulder and stared at my servant and new fiancé as they slept and wondered just how things had reached this point in my life so quickly.

"How is this my life", I whispered to myself.

 _This is your life because it is the chaos you have brought on yourself,_ a familiar gravelly voice whispered in my mind.

"What now", I sigh quietly. "Discord, what do you want?"

 _I only wanted to congratulate you on your impending nuptials,_ my father chuckled. _If I have to be honest, I never would have thought Celestia would be so cruel as to force matrimony on her own son._

"She isn't cruel", I growled and flinched when Shadow shifted in her sleep.

 _Of course not,_ he laughed. _It wasn't cruel of her to encase me in stone or banish her own sister to the moon for a thousand years either, but you know best._

A throaty chuckled rang through my mind as his voice faded away. I eased off of the plush bed and stepped over to the windows. I opened the center window and walked out onto the balcony. A light breeze ruffled my feathers and danced across my naked body as I stared out into the night.

A pair of hooves snaked around my chest from behind and I jumped slightly as I looked down to see two gray forelegs gripping my chest. I relaxed and laid my head back against hers as I closed my eyes and laid my hands across her forelegs. Her steady breathing relaxed me further and I felt her press her lips against the nape of my neck.

"Are you okay", she whispered.

"Not really", I sighed, "but I guess I have to be."

"What do you mean", she asked as she balanced against me and stepped around in front of me.

"Discord just spoke to me", I replied as I rubbed my eyes.

"What did he say", the vampony asked.

"He congratulated us on our betrothal", I scoffed but let out a genuine chuckle as she cocked her head to the side.

"How did he know", she asked. "Isn't he encased a statue in the gardens?"

"Spirit of Chaos", I sighed. "That isn't all that's bothering me."

"What is it?"

I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against hers and gathered my thoughts. As I began speaking I cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes.

"I've been in Equestria for less than six months", I sighed. "I have no memories before I was found in the woods."

"I didn't know that", she whispered and hugged me.

"What makes things worse is that I was created by the Spirit of Chaos", I sighed again. "In less than six months I gained three family members, a pair of wings and freaky looking eyes. I'm royalty now and I have no fucking clue what I'm supposed to do. I'm going to be marrying the mare I lost my virginity to."

I turned my eyes to the vampony clinging to my chest and saw the tears on her cheeks glistening in the moonlight. I pulled her against me and hugged her tightly. I felt tears welling up as I took a breath to speak.

"I'm scared, Shadow."

"I am too", she whispered tearfully. "Everything has moved so fast since I met you. I feel like I keep getting swept away by a raging river."

I gently tilted her head back and kissed her softly, making her eyes flutter and her breath hitch.

"Then you go and do things like that", she gasped, "and it makes me love you more."

"Do you love me", I asked quietly. "Or is it because of Cindra?"

"How could you even ask me that", she asked as she jerked her head back.

"I need to know if your love is real or just a side effect from the sex", I responded quietly.

"How can-", she began but froze and stared into my eyes. "Jackson, even if we never had sex, I would still love you. You accepted me for who and what I am, just like you did with Cindra."

"But I don't love Cindra", I whispered.

"Do you love me", she asked shakily.

"Yes."

"But you're scared to get married", she stated.

"It's a huge step and you're my very first special somepony", I whispered with a slight tremor in my voice. "We're getting married, that's for sure. I'm just terrified."

"Why?"

"I'm worried I won't be the husband you deserve", I murmured. I'm worried I won't be a suitable Prince. I'm terrified of losing either you or Cindra."

"You won't lose me", she smiled as she turned my face back to her. "Jackson, I'm an immortal pony, and I would be glad to share the rest of eternity with you. I truly love you."

I pulled her tightly against me and breathed in her scent. It was impossible to describe but put me at ease as our lips met in a shallow but passionate kiss. I hugged her again and stared at the lightening sky as dawn drew close. In the calm morning air I felt a sense of expectation that made the hairs on my arms stand on end.

"We should go inside", I said quietly.

"Yeah, come back to bed", Cindra said sleepily from the doorway. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Jackson was having trouble sleeping", Shadow said as she hugged me.

The changeling approached the two of us and stared at me with her shining eyes. She cocked her head as her horn glowed slightly. She stepped closer and cocked her head the other way. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped right in front of me and stood on her hind legs to look right into my eyes.

"Your aura is different", she said and sniffed me. "You smell different too."

"I thought my sense of smell might have been messed up from getting my ass kicked", she muttered quietly, "but you smelled the same as last night. Your scent is stronger."

"So you're saying I need a shower", I asked as I cocked an eyebrow.

"No", she said and shook her head. "What I mean is your pheromones."

"Oh", I replied and looked at my fiancé. "Did you notice anything different about my smell?"

"I didn't say anything because I thought I was imagining it", she said wide eyed.

"Did anything happen while we were hurt", Shadow asked nervously.

"No, not that I kn-", I froze and furrowed my eyebrows. "Actually, when I was healing Cindra I felt a pain of some kind in my chest."

"You should tell your mom", Cindra uttered quietly.

I nodded reluctantly and walked through my chambers to the door, putting on a pair of pants on the way through. I briefly considered taking my alicorn form just to make sleeping naked easier but focused on the task at hand. I opened the door to my chambers and whistled at the guard at the end of the hallway who turned his attention to me.

"Yes, your Highness", he bowed as he approached me.

"Would you apologize to my mother but let her know I need to see her immediately after she raises the sun?"

"Yes, Prince Jackson", the guard bowed and turned away to do my bidding.

When I turned around and closed the door I saw the two mares lying on the bed talking quietly. When they noticed my presence the betrothed patted the bed beside her lovingly. I lifted from the ground and flew to the bed even though it was less than twenty feet away and landed as gently as I could. I eased down to the bed and got comfortable on my back. The two mares sighed happily as they snuggled against my sides.

"You're so warm", Cindra mumbled with a small smile.

"He sure is", Shadow quietly agreed before kissing my neck.

"Cindra just wants me for my body", I whispered very loudly to Shadow and grunted when she nudged my ribs hard.

"That's not true", she huffed. "I owe you my life. Playing with your body is an added bonus."

"Speaking of which", I said slowly, "I think we need to talk. All of us."

"It's never good when somepony says that", Cindra sighed as the two of them sat up to look at me.

"Now I have no clue how to start this conversation, so I'm just gonna ask", I said as I sat up as well. "Since Shadow and I are now engaged, how is our little arrangement going to work?"

"What do you mean", Shadow asked as she squinted her eyes.

"I mean how are we going to handle the sexual part of our interactions?"

"I… I don't know", Shadow said slowly.

"Can you handle sharing your fiancé with me", Cindra blushed.

"I guess", Shadow replied before she turned to me. "Jackson, would it be a problem with you?"

"If you don't have a problem with it then I'm okay with it", I responded uneasily.

"Master, I don't have to have sex to feed", Cindra sighed as she closed her eyes. "Besides, I can always feed off of your love instead of lust."

"What", I asked in confusion.

"Master, your aura is going crazy", she smiled a little sadly. "You smell of nervousness."

"Okay, that's not weird", I said quietly.

"Shadow, you're just as nervous about this", she said as she turned her eyes on the vampony. "A blind foal could see it."

"Cindra", I began but jerked my head back as Cindra whirled around on me.

"I have made a lot of mistakes recently", she said evenly. "The biggest mistake was having sex with you, master. I overstepped my boundaries by seducing you."

"Cindra, stop", I sighed.

"No, master", she said fiercely. "This has to be said. It was wrong of me because you're my master, not my lover. I have no right to you other than to serve you and now your fiancé."

She turned back to Shadow and smiled sadly.

"I seduced you both to satisfy my hunger", she said quietly. "It was an amazing experience that I will never forget, but now it's time for me to leave the bedroom as it were."

Cindra climbed to her hooves and began walking toward the edge of the bed but was tackled by a certain vampony. Her back slammed to the mattress and she stared up into Shadow's glowing eyes. I stared at my fiancé in disbelief as her erect leathery wings almost quivered.

"Where are you going", Shadow asked darkly.

"I was l-leaving the r-room", Cindra whimpered and tried to sink into the bed.

"You're not going anywhere", she hissed. "I want you here with us, so you're going to stay with us."

The changeling began to visibly shake as Shadow leaned closer.

"I may be _his_ fiancé, but _you_ are _my_ consort", she whispered as she got within a hair's breadth of the terrified bug pony. "And _nopony_ takes what is mine."

"Shadow, what the fuck", I finally uttered but gasped when she was instantly in my face.

"Never mess with a vampony", she smirked before kissing my lips.

I stared into her glowing eyes and felt lost. Time had no meaning, but I felt every second dragging by like sandpaper across my brain. I knew something wasn't right but I couldn't figure out what. I felt myself sinking into something soft but I couldn't care less about anything.

"I only want us to be happy", I heard Shadow say. "This won't hurt for long."

Those last five words ripped me out of my stupor and threw me reeling back into reality as two pinpricks of pain jolted into my neck. Fire raced down my neck into my heart before flaring through my whole body. I heard terrified shouting and the sounds of a struggle barely broke through my pain addled mind. I heard someone shouting my name, but when I tried to answer blinding agony ripped through my back as fire consumed my wings. I writhed in agony for the longest time before I passed out.

When I woke up again I knew something had changed in me. For one thing, the weight of my wings was a lot lighter than before. The light streaming in through my windows was blinding and I curled away from the painful brightness. I heard the sound of metal scraping against stone but still wasn't able to see who I was hearing moving around. Perhaps the weirdest thing was the smells in the air.

The smell of ash filled my nostrils as a body sprawled over me as if to protect me. The touch of a leathery wing let me know that it was Shadow herself. Just a few feet away I could detect the scent of sugar and vanilla. Only one guess on who that was. A few feet farther away I could smell an earthy smell mixed with an ever increasing musky scent.

"Jackson", my mother's whisper boomed in my ears.

"What the actual _fuck_ ", I shouted as I slowly opened my eyes.

My mother stood over us and she glared daggers at my fiancé as the vampony crouched protectively over me and hissed at the white alicorn. I laid my hand on Shadow's side and she glanced down at me. I could have sworn I saw the barest hint of a smile on her face as she slid off of me.

"Shadow Bloom, what have you done", my mother demanded in a hiss.

"Mom, chill", I groaned as I stood. "I'm alive, in one piece and of mostly sound mind. What's the big deal?"

"Jackson, she's a vampony", my mother shouted.

"I know that", I shouted back.

"She just _bit_ you, son", she said as angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "She infected you."

"So what", I said coldly. "We're getting married soon, and we're gonna spend eternity together. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because necromancy was outlawed nearly two thousand years ago", she said quietly.

"What does that have to do with the price of coffee in Fillydelphia?"

"Vamponism is a type of necromancy", she whispered as tears fell down her face.

"And", I asked, nervousness creeping over me.

"Necromancy has always been rooted out and purged by fire", she said hollowly as she turned her eyes to my fiancé. "Thankfully, only the source of the infection needs to be purged."

"What", I hissed.

My mother turned her body toward Shadow and smiled sadly as the vampony took a fighting stance. The white alicorn whispered an apology and reared her head back as magic flooded into her horn.

"No", I gasped.

Time seemed to slow to a stop as I launched myself at my mother. I found myself in front of her and stared into her teary eyes for a second before I whipped my hand out and struck her left cheek. I watched the force from the strike roll across her face. For some reason I found it funny watching the shock and pain register on her face.

Time returned to normal as her head twisted over her right shoulder and the force of my slap traveled through her body to flip her onto her back. She slowly stared up at me with the shock and pain that had started so slowly.

"You struck me", she whispered.

I started to speak but an enticing aroma flooded the air, sweet yet coppery. I inhaled deeply and realized it was the scent of blood. I turned my eyes to my mother's face and saw two thin cuts on her left cheek that trickled as she trembled slightly.

I looked down at my hand and shuddered when I saw white fur and crimson blood clinging to the middle and ring ringers of my right hand. I turned my eyes back to my mother and a mixture of shame and dread crept into me.

"Well, fuck."


	30. Chapter 30

I stared in horror at my mother lying on the floor with tears in her eyes. I backed away toward the windows jerking my away from Shadow reached out a hoof toward me. I glanced at all of their shocked faces and bolted from the room, diving over the balcony. I watched the ground rushing toward me and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact that would crush my worthless body into oblivion.

At the last second a voice shrieked in my mind and my wings unfurled of their own accord. The wind whipping past my ears slacked off as my wings took my weight and I rocketed through the sky. I noticed the lack of ruffling feathers and glanced over my shoulder. I nearly plummeted from the sky due to the shock I received.

Sprouting from my back were two black leathery wings beating the air as the muscles beneath the skin bulged. I marveled at my wings as I flew and turned back toward Canterlot. I skirted around the castle and dropped from the sky into the royal gardens and landed in front of Discord's statue. The grinning face infuriated me for some reason.

"Why", I growled at the chunk of stone. "Why did you make me this way?"

I received no answer and stormed around the small clearing muttering darkly to myself. I strode back over to the statue and stared into the mismatched creature's eyes. I heard the quietest of chuckles that seemed to come from the statue and was instantly furious.

"Why did you make me like this", I shouted as I grabbed the statue's throat. "Why did you fucking make me at all?!"

The sound of a door opening drew my attention to the nearby patio. As I turned to the top of the stairs I locked eyes with a crying Shadow. She galloped down the steps and crashed into me hugging me tightly. I stood there and let her hug me for a few seconds before I backed away. As the distance between us increased her front hooves fell to the ground.

"Jackson", she whispered, "are you okay?"

"I don't know", I quietly replied.

"I'm sorry", she sniffed. "I don't know what came over me."

"What did you do to me", I asked as I turned away from her and stared at my father.

"I made you immortal", she said quietly as her ears drooped.

"I already was", I replied, my new fangs causing a slight lisp.

"What", she asked in shock.

"Shadow, my body is sustained by magic", I explained. "There isn't a drop of blood left in my veins."

She jolted in surprise as tears welled up in her eyes. She broke down sobbing and dropped to her knees.

 _Great,_ I thought. _Now I have to deal with a distraught vampony._

I knelt down beside the morose mare and lay my hand on the back of her head. She sniffled as she looked up at me. I wiped her tears away and pulled her into a hug. I just couldn't stand to see a pretty mare cry. Her sniffles eventually stopped as she held tightly to my naked torso.

"I should've put a shirt on", I muttered as a chill raced down my spine.

"I'm glad you didn't", she whispers as she snuggled against me.

I squeezed her against me and sighed as the anger began to flow out of me. I sat in silence and stroked her mane for a while before I felt her lips press against my throat. I sighed with a contentment I didn't know was possible at the moment before I felt a twinge in my mind.

"We're being watched", I whispered silently. "When I say 'now' roll to your right."

She nodded imperceptibly against my neck and I felt her muscles tense. I gave the word and like a well-oiled machine she rolled to the side as I spun and flung my hand out in front of me. I never expected what happened next.

Flames burst from my fingers and wrapped around the figure approaching us, engulfing them completely. A single antler was visible as a guttural shriek of pain howled from the middle of the inferno. I let the magic stop flowing from my hand and watched as a misshapen creature was immolated before our very eyes.

"Discord", I asked in shock when the screams stopped and he fell face first on the ground.

The flames died as they burnt up the last bit of flesh on the draconequus' body. Foul smoke invaded our noses making both of us cough. I eased forward and nudged the corpse's head with my foot and jumped back when the body crumbled to ashes.

"My my", Discord laughed from atop a hedge. "That certainly was a _warm_ welcome."

"Discord", I shouted in anger. "I got a bone to pick with you."

"Well then, here", he chuckled as he reached into his own body and pulled a single rib free and tossed it at us.

"Get down here", I shouted.

"As you wish", he sighed in a bored tone before he disappeared with a pop.

"Where is he", I shouted as I looked around.

"Hanging from your ear", Shadow answered flatly.

I pulled the tiny form from my ear and squeezed him tightly in my hand. His face began to turn blue before I relaxed the pressure. My creator smirked up at me before he vanished only to reappear in his full size in front of me.

"Love the new wings, son", he grinned.

"Whatever", I growled.

"Now what is this bone you speak of", he asked as he materialized a cup and pulled the horn from his head to pour coffee from it.

"Why did you create me", I hissed as magic flowed around my balled up fists.

"I was bored", he replied as he popped his horn back into place. "Also, I plan to retire in about a century or so."

"What's that got to do with me", I asked in dread.

"Why, you're my replacement, of course."

Shadow and I stood in shock and stared at the guffawing goofball. He laughed about the look on our faces and wished us a happy Nightmare Night before he vanished into thin air. I heard sobbing behind us and turned with magic flowing around my hands. I didn't notice at first but the sun had set long ago.

"Mom", I asked in confusion as I stared at the pitiful prone pony.

Her head jerked up as I spoke and her teary bloodshot eyes met mine. She cried my name and leapt to her feet to gallop toward us. She slid to a stop just a few feet from us and inhaled shaky breaths as she stared at me.

"Is it really you", she asked as she reached a hoof toward me, "or is this just another hallucination?"

"Mom, it's really me", I said in confusion as I brushed her cheek making her flinch.

"Oh, my son", she sobbed and flung her hooves around me. "I can't believe you're finally back!"

"Back", I asked in dread.

"You've been gone for nearly two months", she said quietly. "I thought you were dead."

"What", I asked in confused shock.

"I had followed Shadow so that I could apologize to you", she explained, "but when I got here I watched as the two of you were engulfed in flames and vanished!"

I shook my head in stunned silence and turned my gaze to an equally flabbergasted but slightly trembling vampony. My companion stifled a gasp as my mother lunged forward and pulled the two of us into a hug.

"I'm so sorry for everything", she sobbed pitifully. "Please forgive me!"

I returned my mother's hug and lay my forehead against hers as I whispered that everything would be okay. Shadow nervously tried to ease away from my mother but squeaked in surprise when the massive alicorn pulled her back into a hug.

"Mom, there's nothing to forgive", I said quietly as I hugged her again.

"Of course there is", she replied as she jerked her head back. "I was prepared to cause you heartache just to uphold a silly image."

Tears began falling as she turned her eyes to Shadow.

"You are the one I must beg for forgiveness", she whispered and lowered her eyes. "I tried to kill you just because you're different instead of finding common ground in my son. I was narrow-minded and cruel. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Your Highness", Shadow smiled with teary eyes, "I already have. I understand your fears. The unknown is terrifying and I believe I would do the same if I were in your place. But our differences are what make each of us so unique."

"Thank you", mom smiled. "Your words show more wisdom than your age shows. I couldn't be more proud of my future daughter-in-law."

"Thank you, your Highness", Shadow bowed.

"Please, call me 'mom'", she smiled. "It will be official before long anyways, so why not get a head start?"

The three of us laughed for a minute and shared one more group hug before we went inside. As we reached the doors to the banquet hall I found myself pinned to the floor by a dark blue sobbing blur. I spit a dark flowing mane out of my mouth and lay my hand on my aunt's back.

"Jackson", my aunt gasped. "We are pleased that you have returned. Where have you been?"

"I have no idea where we were", I smiled as my aunt nuzzled against my cheek. "I see you still use the royal 'we' when you're speaking.

"Old habits die hard", she grinned.

"Speaking of habits, where is Cindra", I asked but dread filled me as I saw their downtrodden expressions.

"She is in the dungeons", my mother said quietly. "For her own protection, of course."

"Hit the rewind button", I said in shock. "Why is she in the dungeons?!"

"After two weeks without a sign of either of you she became unstable", my mother sighed and turned her head to the side.

I muttered in shock as I saw the recently healed wounds to the side of my mother's neck. I reached out and touched the undamaged skin around the bite marks and grimaced sympathetically.

"She bit you", I asked with wide eyes.

"Not just me", mom sighed as aunt Luna lifted her wing to show similar damage to her ribs.

"What's going to happen to her", I asked nervously.

"That's for you to decide", she replied before leading the way into the castle.

Instead of heading toward the sleeping chambers we turned and went past the throne room toward the dungeons. I glanced in the throne room and stopped in my tracks. A small group of ponies was gathered around a statue of me in a fighting stance and as I watched they lit candles and placed them at the base of the statue.

"Mommy, it's Prince Jackson", a cute little filly with mint green mane and tail squeaked.

"Yes, sweetie, this is a statue of the Prince of Everfree Forest", her mom said in confusion before she followed her daughter's line of sight and gasped. "He lives!"

The crowd of ponies stood where they were as I approached the statue with the three mares following me. I stood before the statue and ignored the murmurs as I eyed my sword nestled in the statue's hand. I reached out to take the sword but froze.

"Go ahead", my mom smiled as Shadow nodded.

I lifted the sword free and hefted the familiar weight in my hands. I focused on the sheath for my ceremonial blade and willed it to come to me. It appeared in my hand and I sheathed the blade before fastening it to my waist. As I turned around I noticed the young filly staring at me.

"Mommy, why does Prince Jackson have nipples if he's a stallion", she squeaked.

I laughed and ruffled her mane on the way by as I made my way back to the hallway. I heard whispers about my wings and eyes thanks to my new hearing and shook my wings nervously. Before I reached the doors they burst open and Shining Armor burst into the room followed by about ten unicorns.

"Stay right there, changeling", Shining shouted before five different colored bolts of magic slammed into me at once.

I barely heard Shadow screaming at Shining as I fell over backwards, my muscled locked by a paralysis spell. Despite being unable to move I still felt and heard it when my head connected with the floor. I felt wetness pooling under my head as Shadow crouched over me protectively.

 _Well, fuck._


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE BEEN WRITING AHEAD AND IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT SOME THINGS ARE MOVING TOO FAST. NOW, I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR FROM ALL OF YOU IN A POLL. I PLAN ON REWRITING THIS STORY BUT WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU ALL WOULD PREFER I CONTINUE WITH THE CHAPTERS I HAVE OR IF YOU WANT A REVISED EDITION. SIMPLY PM ME AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS. I ALSO WELCOME QUESTIONS AND COMMENTS ABOUT THE STORY. NOW, BACK TO THE MAGIC**

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in my own bed with a bandage wrapped around my head. I didn't have a shirt on so it was easy to see the burns on my chest that had been slathered with healing ointment. The sound of running water met my ears and I turned to the open door and saw steam coming out of the door. Pain shot through my body as I tried to sit up, drawing a groan of pain from me.

I heard the shower curtain open and the water turn off before hoof steps echoed from the bathroom. A dripping wet vampony popped her head out of the doorway and rushed to my side when she saw I was awake. Drops of water were flung into my face when she slid to a stop beside me.

"Are you okay", she asked anxiously. "Can I get you anything?"

"We're not married _yet_ ", I smirked but grimaced when a jolt of pain raced through me.

"That doesn't mean I can't take care of you", she replied as she put her front hooves on the bed.

"If you wanna take care of me then help me to the bathroom", I groaned as I threw my legs over the edge of the bed.

She pressed up against me to support me as I shakily stepped to the bathroom. While I relieved the pressure in my bladder my fiancé ran a hot bath for me. As soon as I flushed I felt hooves helping me get undressed and I thankfully accepted her help. When I was fully nude she hopped in the tub making a little splash and stood there to help me into the tub.

I sank into the steaming water up to my neck and sighed in relief as the heat soaked into my stiff muscles. My eyes slid closed as Shadow nuzzled my neck lovingly and I groaned out loud when I heard hoof steps in my bedroom.

"Jackson, are you decent", mom called from out of sight.

"No", I called back. "Shadow is giving me a bath right now. What's up?"

"I can come back later", mom offered.

In answer I struggled out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist before I stepped from the bathroom. My head spun for a second and I shot out a hand to grab the doorframe. When the dizziness passed I opened my eyes and looked at my mom.

"I'll never get used to those eyes", she muttered to herself before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I came to tell you that the repairs to Castle Everfree were completed a few days ago and the three of you can move in as soon as your burns heal."

"Why wait", I asked.

I began flooding my body with healing magic but a scream of torment ripped from my lungs as fire raged in my brain. I dropped to the floor in agony and didn't even try to stop the pained tears that flowed from my eyes.

"Jackson" Shadow cried and leapt to my side. "Help him, your Highness!"

"I can't", she said as tears slipped from her eyes. "I have no clue what happened to his magic!"

The pain eased up enough for me to get to my feet and limp back to the bathroom. A gasp behind me caused me to turn around. I spotted the golden trail leading from where I fell to where I stood. I looked down at myself and saw blood leaking from the burns on my chest.

"What the fuck", I groaned.

"Oh damn", Shadow blurt out.

"What", I asked as I looked around the room.

"I bet Discord messed with your magic", she said quietly. "We were gone for two months, so it's possible."

"Discord", mom hissed. "That no good, filthy, treacherous snake of a bastard foal!"

"Well, guess I gotta heal the old fashioned way", I sighed as I made my way to the tub.

Mom and Shadow followed me into the bathroom but the elder of the two ponies turned her head away as I dropped the towel and slipped into the tub. I watched my mom's actions and mannerisms and thought of an idea. I snapped my fingers and soapy bubbles began floating up to the surface of the water to obscure my stallion parts.

"That was rather… chaotic", mom said quietly as she eyed me.

"Well, if you'd rather stare at my twig and berries-"

"That's quite alright", mom interrupted quickly.

"Good", I said tiredly. "Hey, is Cindra still in lockup?"

"She is still in protective custody, yes", my mother said evenly.

"Would you mind sending a guard to retrieve her and bring her here", I asked my mother.

"I'll do it", Shadow nodded and turned to the door.

"Thanks, babe", I sighed as I sank lower in the tub.

"Babe", my fiancé asked.

"Yeah", I replied as I looked at her. "What did you need?"

"I was asking why you called me a baby", she said in an odd tone of voice.

"I wasn't calling you a baby", I explained. "Babe is a term of endearment, much like sweetie, darling, sweetheart, things like that. Would it help if I called you 'Mein liebsche' instead?"

"That sounds vulgar", my mother said quietly.

"I don't know where it came from", I laughed, "but it means 'my love' so yeah."

"You can call me whatever you want", Shadow smiled. "You're my fiancé so you can call me fliphopper for all I care."

She walked from the room, flicking her tail and giving me a rather nice view. My mother chuckled and shook her head at our antics. She slowly eased to the doorway and peeked out, returning with a satisfied smile.

"You have a wonderful fiancé, son", my mom smiled. "She hasn't left your side since you passed out."

"I still owe Shining for that one."

"He has been punished", mom frowned for a moment before her smile returned. "Anyways, when can I expect grandfoals?"

"Mom, no", I groaned. "For starters, we aren't even married yet."

"That can be arranged", she grinned at me.

"I don't think we can have foals or whatever they would be", I replied.

"The unicorns at the college could find out", she replied with a smaller grin.

"I'm not sure if a vampony can even get pregnant."

"It may be possible", she said with a small smile.

"Okay, fine", I groaned. "Would you be willing to arrange a meeting with the unicorns?"

"I'll contact them first thing in the morning", mom smiled widely and turned to the door but paused with a repentant look on her face. "Jackson, I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"It's not your fault, mom", I replied quietly.

"Perhaps", she absently sighed before telling me she loved me and left the bathroom.

I sat in the still steaming water and pondered the things that had happened to me since I had arrived in Equestria. Most of it seemed like some kind of weird dream but at the same time it felt normal. The sound of my bedroom door opening drew my attention back to the real world. My fiancé led Cindra into the bathroom and jumped out of the way as the changeling squealed happily and launched herself at me with an ear splitting shriek of 'MASTER'.

"Holy shit", I shouted as Cindra landed on me in the tub.

"Cindra", Shadow shouted, "you need to be careful with Jackson!"

The changeling looked at me bashfully but her eyes grew wide and she scurried to the other side of the tub when she noticed the golden tint to the water.

"Master, you're bleeding", she cried in alarm.

I nodded and held my arms out to her, motioning for her to come to me.

"No", she uttered shaking her head. "I made you bleed, master."

"No you didn't", I sighed and reached over to pull her to me. "I did that."

"But you're hurt", she argued as she slowly allowed herself to be pulled against my chest.

Her ears drooped against her head in contentment as her eyes slowly slid closed. I stroked the back of her neck and leaned back against the edge of the tub, closing my own eyes. Sloshing water let me know Shadow had joined us, and this fact was validated by a vampony body pressed against my ribs.

Time passed slowly as Cindra's breathing slowed and my own cognitive functions were dulled by the hot water. Before long I began to doze off as well.

"Jackson", Shadow eventually shouted, rousing me from my nap.

I jolted and looked around the bathroom. My vision cleared as I saw Shadow dunk her head under water. She popped back up seconds later holding a sputtering and coughing Cindra. The two mares glare at me for a second before first Cindra then Shadow starts to giggle.

"Trying to be a seahorse", Shadow asked as she nudged the changeling. "It works better when you transform.

Whatever reply Cindra was about to make was cut off by the sharp crack of teleportation. I turned toward the sound and barely caught a scroll of parchment before it fell in the tub. I cocked an eyebrow as I broke the dark blue wax seal.

 **Prince Jackson,**

 **We have an urgent matter we must discuss with you. Please come to our chambers at your earliest convenience.**

 **Princess Luna.**

I glanced at the two mares as they splashed each other playfully. Another piece of parchment popped out of thin air and fluttered to the floor.

 **Come alone.**

"Well, fuck."


	32. Chapter 32

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AH DEAR ANONYMOUS, MY MOST VOCAL OF READERS, REST ASSURED THIS STORY IS NEITHER COMPLETE YET NOR ARE READERS WITHIN 40 CHAPTERS OF CURRENT EVENTS. I ASSURE YOU THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED BEFORE THE REVISED EDITION IS BEGUN. NOW FOR ANOTHER WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

I rolled the parchment up and stepped out of the tub, shaking the water from my leathery wings. It was actually much easier than when I had feathers. I grabbed the towel I used earlier and dried off as quickly as I could on the way to the room. I heard two splashes from the bathroom and turned toward the door as I pulled a tunic over the pants I had just put on.

"What's going on", Shadow asked as they dripped their way into the room with me.

"Aunt Luna wants to speak to me alone", I replied. "Some kind of urgent business."

"Oh", she muttered.

"Hey, we could entertain ourselves while he's gone", Cindra smiled at Shadow with a saucy wink.

I laughed as my fiancé grinned at our changeling and shook my head as I left the room. I stretched my aching shoulders and started off down the hallway. I passed a few guards who bowed to me as I passed. I caught sight of a familiar servant mare and got a great idea. I teleported the twenty something feet to her side, smacked her flank and teleported around the corner. I laughed to myself as the mare let out a surprised squeal.

"Your Highness", a guard choked out as he hastily stepped away from a blushing mare. "We were-"

"Save it", I grinned. "Maybe next time you should try going into one of the thousand empty rooms of the castle."

"Yes, Prince Jackson", he blushed.

I turned and walked through the halls until I reached my aunt's room. I stopped outside the door between two bat ponies and knocked. After being told to enter I eased the door open and stepped inside. The guards stepped together completely blocking the door and closed it behind me.

"Come in, Jackson", my aunt smiled as she lounged on a comfy looking sofa.

I stepped further into the room and the smell of lavender and some kind of pungent smoke filled my nostrils and I sneezed. My aunt laughed at this and motioned for me to sit beside her. I glanced around the room as I sat and was surprised at the décor.

Lavender grew in hanging planters and was scattered over every possible surface. Shadows clung to the corners of the room as the dim yet relaxing light from candelabras scattered through the room caressed everything in sight. I turned to my aunt and stared into her half lidded eyes.

"You needed to see me about urgent matters", I asked as I leaned back on the couch.

"Yes, we did", she smiled slowly.

"What'd you need", I asked and rubbed my itchy nose.

"We need somepony with whom to partake of foalflower", my aunt said just as slowly as her last utterance.

"Dafuq?"

She turned her eyes to a rather large door and her horn lit up. The doors popped open and a ceramic planter came flying out of the closet.

"This is foalflower", my aunt grinned.

I gazed upon a plant nearly the same height as my aunt in slight trepidation. A single stalk rose from the soil with lots of branches shooting off. I looked closely and saw tightly packed flower buds with tiny white crystals sprouting amidst vaguely star shaped leaves. I inhaled the dense, earthy scent and my nose began to tingle.

"What do you do with it, eat it", I asked.

"One could add foalflower to brownies", my aunt smiled. "We prefer methods of inhalation."

"Aunt Luna, please stop with the 'we' stuff please", I muttered as I studied the plant.

"Very well", she muttered before perking up. "Would you care to partake first?"

"Sure", I grinned. "Might as well try everything. Otherwise I'll never know what I do or don't like."

My aunt grinned back at me before a small pouch and something that looked like a lantern with a hose attached to the top flew out of the closet and landed on the table in front of the couch. I watched as the dark blue alicorn used her magic to shred some of the foalflower tossing thick stems and tiny seeds into a waste basket. A small clump of the herb was placed in a small shallow dish on the top.

"When the plant is ignited just inhale", she grinned as her magic lifted the hose to me.

I stuck the end of the hose into my mouth and nodded. The tip of my aunt's horn lit up and she touched it to the top of the herb. I inhaled like she instructed, my eyes going wide as smoke flooded into my lungs. I dropped the hose and grabbed my chest as a coughing fit struck me.

"Perhaps you inhaled too hard", my aunt mumbled around the tube before inhaling deeply and exhaling a massive cloud of dense smoke.

Refusing to be outdone by a mare I accepted the hose and inhaled deeply again. I barely avoided coughing as I held the smoke in my lungs. After about ten seconds I let the smoke out of my lungs slowly.

"Dafuq", I muttered.

Time seemed to slow slightly as I turned to look at my aunt. I laughed at the silly grin she had on her face and accepted the hose she extended to me again. As I inhaled the next lungful of smoke, I felt lethargy wash over me. The pain from my burns dulled to almost nothing. We passed the tube back and forth several times until nothing but ash remained in the lantern thing.

"Hey, what's this thing called", I asked as I motioned to the device.

"It is known as a 'hookah' and it is a device from a faraway land", my aunt replied slowly.

I bobbed my head and got comfortable on the couch. My aunt leaned into my side and looked up at me.

"Jackson, would it be possible for your mother and I to visit Castle Everfree whenever you and your companions have settled in", she asked as she used her magic to absently play with my fingers.

"Sure thing", I replied.

I leaned my head back on the couch and stared at the constellations painted on the ceiling. I heard my aunt take a deep breath before she nudged me with the end of the hose. I accepted the offered device and inhaled as deeply as I could. As I exhaled my vision dimmed slightly.

I lay my head back as a fog drifted over my mind. I felt the alicorn press into my side as she exhaled and coughed lightly. We passed the hose back and forth until all of the foalflower in the hookah was burned up. As she set the hose on the table I felt my eyes beginning to slip closed.

"Jackson", she called quietly, her voice barely breaking through the fog in my mind.

When I turned to face her I found her blue muzzle in my face with her lips pressed to mine. I jolted at first but returned the kiss as my body reacted on its own. The fog in my mind grew thicker as her body pressed against mine harder. After we broke the kiss I felt her hoof on my thigh.

"What are we doing", I mumbled as a brief moment of clarity washed over me before it was gone again.

"Just enjoy the sensations", she whispered before she kissed me again. "Don't think, just feel."

Before I could form any kind of reply my clothes vanished leaving me naked on the couch. I tried to cover myself but a hoof on my arm stopped me. I looked into my aunt's eyes before a twinge of guilt and something else flashed through me.

"I can't do this", I sighed and tried to slide away from my aunt.

"Why not?"

"You're my aunt", I blurted.

Without a word she stood up from the couch. Black fire swirled around her and when it died down Nightmare Moon stood before me in all her dark glory.

"Definitely not", I said as I jumped over the back of the couch.

A pained look crossed Nightmare Moon's face and her eyes dropped to the floor as she reverted back to her other form. A twinge of guilt rushed through my heart and I came around the couch to stand in front of her. A single tear slid from her eye and I couldn't help but hug her.

"Am I not desirable", the dark alicorn asked morosely.

"It isn't that", I sighed and pulled her against my chest. "Both of your forms are absolutely gorgeous. The problem is that you're my aunt."

"Not by blood", she urged as she reached a hoof to my cheek.

"I'm also engaged."

"Nopony has to know", she said with desperation creeping into her voice.

"I don't know", I hedged.

"Forgive me", she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Her horn lit up and blinded me as a flash of light seemed to sink into my brain. I felt the Shiver before darkness passed over my eyes. When I opened my eyes I beheld the most beautiful alicorn I had ever seen.

"Wow."

Her cyan eyes fluttered beneath her dark bangs as she met my eyes. Her starry mane flowed enticingly in a nonexistent breeze and I couldn't help but run my fingers through her mane. She leaned into my touch and sighed happily before stretching her neck up to kiss my lips passionately.

"Wow", I whispered again as she broke the kiss.

"I have been known to leave stallions speechless", the Princess of the Night smirked. "Would you care to find out why?"

I nodded dumbly as I ran my hand down her neck. She kissed me again before she lowered her front legs to the floor. She licked my engorged member from base to tip and wrapped her lips around me before taking the entirety of my considerable length into her mouth.

She moaned in arousal, her throat sending vibrations through my length. I grasped her horn as she pulled back to breathe and was rewarded with yet another sensual moan. She slid the entire length back into her throat and wrapped her tongue around me several times. She sucked hard as she slid the length back out of her mouth with an audible pop.

"Did you like that", she gasped sensually.

"Yes", I replied, "but let me show you what _I_ can do."

I used my magic and lifted her into the air about shoulder height and turned her onto her back. She stared at me through half lidded eyes in anticipation. I gripped her thighs and spread her legs wide to gaze upon her dripping marehood. Her nipples stood erect and swollen and she moaned in ecstasy as I licked the sensitive nubs.

"By the night", she gasped and quivered.

I gave her nipples the attention they deserved until her body began convulsing. She threw her head back and let out a long erotic moan.

"WE HAVE CLIMAXED", she panted loudly.

"Not yet I didn't", I smirked.

She smiled happily but let out a shuddering gasp as I drove my tongue between her soaking wet folds. I burrowed my tongue into her until my chin pressed against her sensitive flesh and swirled my tongue around inside. Before long she began to buck her hips as another orgasm left her a shuddering gasping mess.

"My turn", I grinned and floated her over to the bed.

I settled her onto her back and climbed between her legs. She gazed lovingly at me before I pressed my lips to her and pushed the tip of my rock hard penis against her opening. Her back legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me into her until I hilted against her.

"Oh Jackson", she whispered. "Please, make me yours!"

I slid out until just the tip was inside of her and slammed my hips forward. She grunted and moaned when my scrotum slapped against her ass. I grinned and pounded into her for the longest time before she climaxed yet again.

"Still going", she gasped.

I smirked and flipped her onto her stomach before I got onto my knees behind her. She looked back over her shoulder as I grabbed the joints of her wings. She moaned yet again as I took her from behind. Her moans increased in tempo and volume the longer I rammed into her. She began screaming in ecstasy, which drove me over the edge. I groaned loudly as I released my seed deep within her.

"That… was… amazing", she panted.

"Not done yet", I grinned.

I slid my still erect penis out of her quivering vagina and prodded her other hole. She gasped in surprise but gave me a smoldering glance as she relaxed and allowed me entry. I slowly pushed my entire length in, drawing a gasp from her as I hilted again. Her flowing tail tickled my chest and abs as I found a bundle of nerves in her wing and pressed into it while gripping her ass cheek.

"I've been a bad filly", she panted as I slid in and out of her. "Punish me!"

I used the same trick I used earlier and she actually climaxed again when I slammed into her. I alternated between deep and shallow thrusts as I rode her like a common whore. She begged me to spank her so I filled my hand with magic and brought it down on her ass with a resounding smack. She flinched at the pleasurable pain, which caused her muscles to clamp around me and hold me in place.

"Oh, fuck", I moaned. "This feels so fucking amazing!"

She moaned her agreement and arched her back to kiss me. I wrapped a hand around her throat and pulled her against me as I pounded her ass. I kept just enough pressure to constrict her airway but not block her air supply completely and was rewarded with her most intense orgasm yet. I felt the familiar buildup of pressure and sped up to a frenzied pace. As my genitals clenched and filled her to overflowing a burst of magic shot from her horn and impacted the ceiling, blowing a hole in it.

"Fuck", I muttered.

The sound of running hooves came from the hallway and the door was flung wide open to reveal a white alicorn flanked by multiple guards. A light of recognition tried to ignite in my brain but I couldn't figure out where I knew the massive beautiful mare that was staring at me in disgust and shock.

"Jackson, what the FUCK", the alicorn shouted.

"Big sister", my lover gasped.

"Luna, you fucking bitch", the white alicorn shouted.

"Sisters, huh", I asked with a grin. "Wanna join in gorgeous?"

"WHAT", she shouted. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"What", I asked, offended.

"You're my damned SON", she screeched.

A sick feeling flooded through me as I slowly turned to the mare I was still penetrating. She stared at me in shame before tears began flowing from her eyes. I disengaged myself from her and bolted out of the open window onto the balcony. My eyes slammed shut as I leaned over the railing and emptied my stomach of its contents.

"What the fuck", I gasped as I curled up on the floor in horror.

The stone beneath me was frigid but I didn't care. The sound of flapping wings above me drew my attention upward and I blinked in confusion at what I saw. It looked like a pony but had tufted ears and leathery wings instead of feathers like the alicorn claiming to be my mother. The most disturbing thing was the faintly glowing eyes focused on my naked body with an unreadable expression.

"Jackson", the pony called with a female voice as it landed.

I shrank back from her, my eyes wide in fear. I could tell something was different about this mare. She trotted toward me but stopped when I held out my hands to protect myself. Her eyes teared up and she fell to her knees sniffling in confusion. I heard voices raised in anger from inside the room I just fled before the white alicorn stormed out onto the balcony.

"Shadow, wait", the alicorn said when the other mare went to fly away. "This is not his fault."

"What do you mean", she asked through her tears. "He's naked and covered in another mare's secretions, for fuck's sake!"

"He is under a spell", my mother said quietly as she turned her head to look at me. "He has no clue who we are or even who he is."

"Who did this to him", the one named Shadow asked as she looked at me with a furious expression.

"My sister", my mother said quietly.

Shadow shook her head and growled before speaking.

"Well, fuck."


	33. Chapter 33

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BOUNCINGBOB2 SHE HAD A BIT OF AN ANXIETY MOMENT AND HER POSSESSIVE NATURE TOOK OVER. BUT ISN'T THAT ALL THE LADIES? NO? AHEM... I APOLOGIZE TO ANY OFFENDED READERS BUT THE EASILY OFFENDED WOULD HAVE STOPPED MANY CHAPTERS AGO. I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I turned my gaze from one mare to the other in confusion. I understood the words they were saying but my mind refused to process the information. A breeze whipped past my skin and sent a chill down my spine.

"Shadow, please retrieve some clothes for Jackson", my mother said as she turned to the weird looking pony.

"Yes ma'am", Shadow bowed before taking flight.

I watched Shadow leave and felt something stir inside of me. It was as if my heart was breaking into a thousand pieces but that feeling faded as Shadow left the area. I turned back to my mother and watched her pace around the balcony furiously.

"How could she do this", she hissed. "I already discussed this with that stupid filly but I guess she didn't get the message."

"Mom", I hesitantly asked.

"You're remembering", she smiled but sadness washed over her face when I shook my head.

"I don't know what happened", I said quietly.

"How did you come to be in this situation", mom asked tiredly.

"I don't remember everything", I began slowly, "but all I remember is something about foalflower and talking about something. I think there was another pony there. Something Moon."

"Nightmare Moon", mom gasped, sparking recognition in my mind.

"That's it", I said nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare Moon is the darkness that lives within Luna's heart", the mare said darkly. "Are you certain it was Nightmare Moon?"

"I remember seeing her", I said as I pushed myself into a sitting position but a sharp pain in my upper back made me look over my shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

I leapt to my feet and whirled around but the leathery thing I spotted was attached to my back. I reached back and touched the thing only to discover that it was a pair of wings. I opened them slowly and stared at them in shock. My breath began to come in quick panting gasps as my mother pulled me into a hug.

"Jackson, calm down", she whispered as she stroked my cheek. "You're okay. You've had those wings for a few months. Everything is okay."

At that moment flapping wings drew my eyes to the sky. Shadow was coming back holding my clothes, but there was something else flying beside her. I couldn't see what it was from a distance but when the creature landed beside shadow I could see its features. My mouth hung open in shock as I stared at some kind of bug mixed with a pony. The weirdest part was its left foreleg. Half of it was a transparent gold appendage. Shadow trotted over to me and offered my clothes to me which I slowly took. I glanced at my mother before I quickly got dressed.

"Master", the female thing cried out, making me look around in shock.

She launched herself at me and I cried out in fear. Without thinking I punched her in the face and backed away quickly.

"M-master", the bug asked heartbroken.

"Cindra, I told you he doesn't remember us or even who he is", Shadow said with tears in her eyes as she helped the bug pony thing stand up.

"Cindra", I whispered as a sense of familiarity washed over me.

A glimmer of hope shone in the ponies' eyes as I racked my brain to try remembering anything. Brief images of my penis in her mouth flitted through my head and I recoiled in shock.

"You molested me", I whispered accusingly.

"You already punished me for that, master", Cindra whimpered. "My flank was bruised for three days."

"What", I asked.

"You spanked her for that", Shadow smiled causing the corner of my mouth to quirk.

"I did", I asked as I eased closer to the bug pony.

"Yeah", Cindra smiled. "You spanked Shadow for biting your shoulder recently."

"Am I your… master… too", I asked Shadow in confusion.

"No", Shadow replied. "You're my fiancé."

I stared at the fanged female before something shifted inside. Darkness crashed over me, obliterating all sights and sounds. I drifted in the darkness, oblivious to everything and left alone in the silent dark. Sounds began to filter through the shadowy haze of my mind and I heard three familiar voices speaking. I cracked my eyes open and looked for the source of the voices.

I noticed I was in a warm soft bed that had a familiar smell rising from it. It smelled like ashes mixed with dirt and something else. The warm blanket draped over me smelled more like ashes than the bed but I couldn't figure out why. I eased out of bed and regretted it as soon as my bare feet hit the floor. I shivered from the cold as I padded across the floor to the open door I heard the voices drifting from.

"What do you mean he has amnesia", a purple pony asked heatedly.

"I mean he has no memory of any of us", Shadow replied just as heatedly.

"That's what amnesia means", Cindra scoffed. "For an egghead you sure are dumb."

"Shut up, you parasite", the purple pony shouted, pissing me off instantly.

"You listen to me you little bitch", I shouted as I stormed into the room startling them all. "You ain't gonna talk to Cindra like that!"

"Jackson", the purple pony gasped as she turned to me revealing a horn.

"Who are you", I demanded as I got right in her face.

"It's me, Twilight", she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Did you molest me too", I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I would never do that", Twilight gasped.

"Whatever", I growled as my wings unfolded by themselves. "If you ever insult either of my ponies again, I'll slap the bitch out of you."

"I'm sorry", she whimpered and turned to Cindra. "I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

"Whatever", Cindra scoffed and came to stand beside me. "Thank you, master."

"It's a small matter", I uttered as I stared down at Twilight.

"Jackson, what happened to you", she whispered in shock.

"The only thing I can remember is having sex with my aunt because of some amnesia spell", I grumbled.

"I m-meant your wings", she blushed furiously.

"That was me", Shadow stated harshly as she made her way to my side as well.

"How are you responsible for that", Twilight asked.

"Because I turned him into a vampony", Shadow replied nonchalantly. "Yeah, we're both vamponies now."

"V-vamponies", the egghead stuttered in shock.

"Yep", Cindra replied. "The whole bloodsucking bat pony shebang."

"Vamponies", Twilight whispered again, her fear changing into wonder. "Actual living vamponies. This is amazing!"

"Huh", I asked.

"I've read tons of books about vamponies' abilities but none of them give definitive answers", she gushed. "The research possibilities are staggering!"

"Fucking egghead", Cindra muttered as she returned to my bedroom.

"I'm not an egghead", Twilight shouted, drawing the bug pony back into the argument.

"I'm not dealing with this", I sighed as I stepped back into my chambers.

The other three argued in hissing whispers about whose fault it was that they were arguing in the first place. They shut up when I shouted that I could still hear them and two sets of hooves trotted back into the room with me. I turned from the window and stared at the two mares in the room. The barest hint of a memory tried to peek through but vanished when I tried to focus.

"I'm sorry, master", Cindra uttered in shame.

"I am too", Shadow whispered.

My vampony fiancé approached me and rested her cheek against my stomach. She sighed happily when I began to absently stroke her mane and chuckled as a bug pony nuzzled into me on the other side. I stared down at the two content females and let my mind wander.

 _I wish I could remember them,_ I thought. _My body seems to remember them, but they're a void in my mind._

 _Why not make new memories with them,_ a gravelly voice chuckled in my mind making me tense up.

The others noticed this and looked up at me with worry. I shrugged it off by saying it was nothing but they shared a look and shrugged before they nuzzled against me again.

 _Do you see how loving these creatures are,_ the voice whispered. _Why not enjoy that love to the fullest?_

 _Who are you,_ I demanded internally.

 _Ohhh, do you not remember your own father,_ the voice mocked.

"Discord", I hissed as memories of a strange looking mismatched beast flooded my mind.

"Where", Shadow shouted and dropped into a defensive crouch with a hiss.

"Show yourself", Cindra yelled as she faced the other direction with a hiss of her own.

"He's not here", I murmured and laid a hand on both of their backs. "He was speaking in my mind."

"Again", Shadow asked as she stood back up. "Wait, you remember him but not us?!"

"He _made_ me remember", I said through gritted teeth.

I punched the wall beside me and flinched as I felt pain in my chest. I looked down at the small golden trickles coming from the seeping wounds on my torso and sighed. I jumped slightly as I heard a knock on the door. I motioned for the females to stay and went to see who it was.

The door creaked open right before I reached it and a white horn slid through the opening followed by a pastel flowing mane. I welcomed my mother into the room and asked what she needed.

"I wanted to speak to you about your memories", my mother said with a gentle smile.

"What about them?"

"I was able to learn what my sister has done to your mind", she replied. "If you want I can restore your memories."

"Can you erase the memories of my encounter with her", I asked.

"I can."

"Do it", I said with determination.

She nodded and her horn lit up brightly. She conjured a chair and told me to sit since this was going to take a while. I closed my eyes and relaxed just like she told me to, the Shiver racing through my brain. A fog seemed to drift over my mind and I floated in the fog for hours until I felt a tug on my mind. The fog faded as I opened my eyes.

The moon shone brightly through the windows as I slowly stood up. Memory after memory flashed through my mind dominating my consciousness. I felt myself falling to my knees as everything rushed back in at once. My mother's voice washed over me like a soothing balm as she comforted me and assured me I was alright.

"Damn", I grunted as I got to my feet.

"Master", a sleepy voice whispered.

I turned and was greeted by a yawning changeling. I rushed over while her eyes were closed and swept her up in a big hug causing her to yelp in surprise. I pulled her tight against my chest as my memories practically glowed in my mind. A disheveled Shadow stepped into the antechamber and rubbed her eyes.

"Did it work", she yawned.

In response I leapt over and knelt down in front of her. Her eyes opened wide when I pressed my lips to hers and pulled her into the kiss but she wrapped her forelegs around me and happily returned the kiss.

"You remember", she gasped happily when we broke the kiss.

I looked back at Cindra and my smile faltered. For the briefest moment I saw sad envy on Cindra's face but it vanished instantly. I held out my arm to the changeling and she trotted over into the embrace. Shadow kissed me once more before she pulled Cindra into a passionate kiss.

"Things seem to be back to normal", mom said drawing a smile from me.

"Thank you", I whispered.

"You're welcome", mom replied but furrowed her eyebrows. "However, the restoration was incomplete."

"What", I asked in confusion.

"Your aunt has done serious damage in your mind", my mother said sadly. "There are areas that I could not restore. Tell me, what do you know of Ponyville?"

"It… seems familiar", I whispered as I tried to think.

"And Fluttershy?"

"Who", I asked making my mother lower her head before she spoke.

"Well, fuck."


	34. Chapter 34

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH BOUNCINGBOB, YOU'RE NOT AN ASS. I'M GOING TO BE TAKING A MOMENT TO POST 38 DUE TO A REWRITE BUT IT WILL BE AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AGAIN AND I WILL REWRITE THE STORY WHEN FINISHED. WE STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO. BACK TO THE MAGIC WITH ANOTHER WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

The next month had gone by slowly, the days filled with sessions with my mom to restore my memory. Little by little I remembered things about Ponyville and my other friends such as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. I remembered how rude I had been to Rarity at one point. I cringed as I remembered the kick to the stomach Applejack gave me the one and only time I smacked her flank playing around.

In addition to my memory sessions I also trained in magic with mom. She taught me how to manipulate the magic energies around me. I trained hard every day and achieved such control over my magic that I could pick up a single grain of wheat from fifty yards away. It was after one such magic lesson that mom had asked me what was wrong.

"Who says something's wrong", I grinned with false bravado.

"I'm your mother; I know everything", she deadpanned. "Now what's bothering you?"

"I thought you knew everything", I smirked just before a cyan blur slammed into me from the side.

"Sneak attack", Dash shouted before yelling in pain when I grabbed her in a headlock and wrestled her to the ground.

The two of us rolled in the grass while my mother watched and laughed. Kicking and biting was kept to a minimum as we tussled and scrambled around the training area. We rolled right in front of Shining Armor as he made his rounds and our cursing blur of chaos left him scratching his head.

"Okay, I give up", Dash shouted when I wrapped her in my wings and tickled her mercilessly.

"Serves you right, you ass", I laughed as we tromped our dusty scraped carcasses back to stand before my mother.

"Don't talk about my ass", she shouted with a light blush.

"That's enough", my mother chuckled. "What brings you by, Miss Dash?"

"Hello, your Highness", Dash bowed slightly. "I didn't have any weather duties right now and wanted to see what this guy was up to."

"I'm done with lessons for today", I shrugged. "What do you wanna do?"

"I wanted to race", she grinned and unfurled her wings before the two of us took off at a leisurely pace.

"Where to?"

"I'm thinkin' from the top of the highest tower to the unicorn school and back", she said with the same grin.

"Sure, just let me tell Shadow and Cindra", I smiled.

"Who and who?"

"Oh, Cindra's my servant and Shadow-", I began but was interrupted.

"Your _servant_ ", she asked slack jawed. "That is so cool! Now who is Shadow?"

"Shadow is my fiancé", I said.

"Fiancé", Dash asked wide eyed. "You got _engaged_?!"

"Kinda had to", I shrugged.

"How far along is she", the rainbow mare grinned.

"What? No", I shouted. "That isn't biologically possible!"

"Huh", she scoffed. "I figured you would've put a bun in the oven by now if you had to get engaged."

"Royal bullshit", I said disdainfully.

We flew in silence to the balcony attached to my chambers overlooking the city. No sooner had we landed on the balcony than I found a smiling bug pony wrapped around my waist as Dash freaked out and took to the air.

"Jackson, what the hell", Dash shouted. "That's a fucking changeling! Please tell me that ain't Shadow!"

"That would be me", my fiancé said coolly as she trotted up to me, wrapped her hooves around my neck and kissed me passionately.

"You're marrying a bat pony", she muttered as she slowly lost altitude. "You're marrying a bat pony and have a changeling for a servant. What the fuck?"

I waved a hand in front of Dash's face and poked her in the nostril and ear but got no response.

"I think you broke her, Liebsche", Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah but with this big of a shock there are only two ways I can think of to snap her out of it", I muttered.

"How?"

"Either kiss her or slap her", I said.

"Get ta smackin', babe", Shadow said quickly.

"I will", Cindra chirped before flitting over to Dash.

The bug pony held her by the shoulder and reached way back to deliver a resounding smack. Dash snapped right out of it and went into defense mode slamming Cindra on her back. I snatched the Pegasus up and tossed her over the railing.

"Jackson", Shadow shrieked, rushing to the railing.

"She's a Pegasus", I shrugged. "She can fly."

As if on cue she rocketed over the banister and latched her legs around me from behind. She tackled me to the floor and we rolled across the balcony. Cindra shifted her hooves as she and Shadow watched the wrestling match.

"Mistress", Cindra asked.

"Yes, Cindra", she said distractedly as she watched us grapple.

"Are we gonna stop them", the changeling asked.

"I don't even know what the fuck is going on", she answered.

Dash had started to get the better of me so I decided a little unfair advantage was in order. I squirmed my way around to her back and grabbed her mane. She beat me in the face with her wings, pissing me off until I bit onto the first wing I could. A very surprising moan slipped from Dash's mouth as her legs gave out and we tumbled to the floor.

"Oh fuck", Cindra gasped as her back legs shuddered.

"What was that", Shadow cocked an eye at the changeling.

"He just made her bust a nut by biting her wing", Cindra gasped erotically.

"JACKSON EVERFREE!"

"I didn't mean to", I shouted as I clambered off of the trembling mare. "What the fuck?"

Shadow hissed at me with fury in her eyes. They seemed to glow brighter and visions of painful torment floated through my head. I shuddered and gained the tiniest bit of fear from my fiancé before she shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Jackson Everfree", Cindra asked as she took a stumbling step toward Dash.

"Stay", I commanded, nodding when she obeyed.

"His name in the olden days would be Jackson of Everfree", Shadow explained. "Modernization would change his name to Jackson Everfree."

The changeling nodded her understanding as she made her way to my side. We chatted as we waited for Dash to recover. When she could breathe normally she sat up avoiding my gaze.

"You okay", I asked.

"You meant to do that", she growled in embarrassment.

"Hey, they were poppin' me in the face and my hands were full", I defended.

"You two should just fuck already", Cindra grumbled.

"WHAT", Shadow, Dash and I all shouted at once.

"I could smell her a mile away", Cindra griped. "She's a freaking buffet right now!"

"That doesn't sound creepy", I said sarcastically.

"Hang on", Shadow suddenly said. "Cindra's right."

"Wait, what", I stammered.

"You do seem to have a drastic effect on her", Shadow explained reasonably. "Cindra feeds off of lust and we just saw how strong it was."

"A couple of those and I'd be set for a week", the changeling grinned greedily.

"Again, not creepy", I quipped at Cindra before I turned back to Shadow. "Are you seriously asking me to rut some other female just like that?"

"Yes", Shadow replied matter-of-factly.

"We're engaged", I urged.

"It's common for a vampony to have multiple mates", she said. "Hence Cindra being in our bed."

"I thought it was because she gets cold easy", I replied.

"That too."

"I don't know", I said nervously.

"Hey Dash", Cindra whispered loudly in the rainbow one's ear. "If just the wing did that, just imagine his thick meat filling you up."

"Oh Celestia", she moaned and quivered.

"She wants him _now_ , mistress", Cindra gasped.

Shadow stepped behind me and hopped up to wrap her hooves around my shoulders. She nibbled my earlobe as she whispered about how hot it would be for the four of us to get tangled together. I was about to deny her request when she ducked her head and nipped my wing. My pants nearly ripped from the instant erection it caused.

"Wings really _are_ sensitive", I moaned.

Cindra reached a hoof between Dash's thighs as she followed her mistress' example and nibbled the blue pony's ear. Another moan slid from the two mares shlicking on the balcony floor as Shadow stepped around me on all fours and used her teeth to grab the waistband of my pants.

"Shadow", I gasped nervously and stopped her.

"It's only fair for you to have a consort as well, Liebsche", she cooed before she continued her efforts.

In no time flat I found myself somehow thrown onto the middle of the bed and three hormonal mares gathered around me. Shadow, being the alpha female, took control of the situation and pulled Dash across my lap sideways.

"Do it", she grinned at me.

I hesitated briefly before I raised my hand up and brought it down on her trembling flank. An aroused moan came from the Pegasus as she threw her head back with wide eyes. Seeing her reaction I felt compelled to do it again. After about three minutes her cries of pleasure had a hint of pain in them.

"She's had enough", Shadow said huskily. "Lay down, Jackson."

I lay back and allowed my betrothed to pull Dash around until she was laying her chin on my shoulder. I couldn't help but moan a little when the vampony pulled Dash's back legs down forcing her crotch against my throbbing shaft. A little whimper slipped from her as well at the contact.

"What about me", Cindra moaned.

I beckoned her over and she straddled my face. I drove my tongue into her tangy mare parts and reached my hands around her hips to play with her nipples. To my surprise I felt Shadow's tongue slip between Dash's body and mine drawing yet another moan from the mare.

"So nice", Shadow hissed as she pulled Dash's hips into the air. "Hope you aren't a virgin."

In one motion Shadow fed the tip of my penis into Dash's opening and slammed her down the entire length.

"AHHHHHHHHNNNN", Dash cried in ecstasy.

That burst of lust pushed Cindra over the edge and nearly drowned me in mare juices. I coughed as Cindra lifted herself up and began masturbating to keep the orgasm going. I nudged her hoof out of the way and pulled her back to my eager mouth as I thrust my hips up into Dash. Almost instantly her orgasm hit, the fluids leaking out past my throbbing shaft.

"We're not done with you yet", Shadow moaned in Dash's ear.

I thrust into her for a while longer until she rode out the rest of her orgasm. She began to fall forward but Shadow caught her and lay her face down on the bed with her hips in the air.

"Griffin style", Shadow grinned at me before shoving Cindra on her back and mounting her face to have her own fun.

I got up on my knees behind the cyan cutie and prodded the tip against her winking marehood. She looked back at me with a lusty expression on her blushing face as I gripped her wings lightly in both hands. I squeezed her wings tightly as I hilted myself in one stroke drawing another kinky moan from her. Her moans turned to screams of ecstasy as I rammed my full length in and out of her until she was bucking against me and biting on a pillow.

"Put it in my plot", she screamed.

"She means her ass", Shadow clarified when she saw my confused expression.

I pulled out and let go of one wing to position the tip against her puckered hole. With one long slow push I slid all the way in until my balls pressed against her sopping vagina and she let out her loudest moan yet. She pressed back against me and wiggled side to side as Cindra squirmed her hips underneath Dash's face and pulled Shadow onto her waiting mouth.

"Fuck yeah", I moaned as I slammed into the rainbow pony.

Dash moaned again before she latched onto the vagina beneath her with a passion. Shadow turned around in her spot and stretched her neck out to slide her tongue into my mouth. I tasted the tanginess of Cindra's flower mixed with Dash's sweetness and Shadow's kiss.

"Oh Celestia I'm cumming", Cindra murmured around Shadow's clitoris.

A burst of wetness told me that Dash had climaxed again.

"Harder", Dash moaned. "Ride me harder! Fill my plot up!"

I doubled my efforts and pounded her at a frenzied pace as she begged for my sperm. She began clinching her muscles and before long I filled her until it began leaking out of her. She fell forward finally and I slid out of her with a wet pop. Cindra sighed contentedly and rubbed her belly as I fell back on my ass and sat there in awe of what had just occurred until I heard hooves trotting through the antechamber.

"Jackson, are you in- BY THE SUN, LOCK YOUR DAMNED DOOR", mom shouted as she bolted back out the door.

I looked at the three mares lying on the bed with disheveled appearances and half lidded eyes. I stood and started to the door but stopped and hung my head.

"Well, fuck."


	35. Chapter 35

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

I shook my head in amazement at just how often it was in the past month since my memories returned that the three of us had been walked in on while engaged in some manner of carnal activity. Every single day triggered a buried memory, but not all of them were happy. I felt the guilt all over again every time I saw Cindra's shining leg. Our reunion on the balcony still hurt my heart.

"Let's get cleaned up", I muttered.

"You might have to carry Dash, master", came a chuckling reply.

I turned back to the bed and jumped in shock when I saw the rainbow wonder trying to stand and failing. I rushed to her side and told her to stay still. I used the x-ray spell I learned from Twilight and checked her spine for damage.

"She's okay", Shadow assured me. "She just has to get feeling back into her legs."

I shrugged and picked the protesting pony up and carried her into the bathroom while the others followed me. I put Dash down on the floor and started the shower. When I was satisfied with the water temperature I turned around and groaned at what I saw.

"Cindra, Dash, stop it", I ordered as I untangled her from Dash. "We just got busted so it's time to be civilized."

The four of us showered in pairs ensuring Cindra showered with somepony responsible, meaning I wound up helping Dash stand so that she could get clean. While Cindra and Shadow were busy scrubbing themselves I surrounded mine and Dash's body with a small cyclone of heated air. When I let the wind die down I burst out laughing at the sight of Dash's poofy mane and tail.

"You look like a rainbow version of Pinkie Pie", I guffawed.

"Funny", she growled as she took a few shaky steps toward me. "Jackson, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead", I replied as I pulled on one of my comfortable flowing outfits.

"Does this… change things", she blushed lightly. "Between us, I mean."

"Of course", I smiled. "But you're still my best and coolest friend."

"You two are just a _lot_ closer now", Shadow grinned as she trotted up, still dripping water from her ear tufts and planted a kiss on the two of us.

Dash returned the kiss with a smile and turned her eyes to me. I saw something shining there but I wasn't quite sure what it was. Cindra came trotting out of the bathroom and I wrapped the same heated air around the two of them. I laughed yet again as I caught sight of Shadow's mane standing on end.

"Get me a brush please, Cindra", Shadow growled playfully as she eyed me. "Remember, Jackson. Payback's a bitch."

"Yes mistress", Cindra chirped happily and trotted off.

After Shadow had tamed her mane we set off to find my mother. I led the way into the hallway and stopped in front of the guards right outside the door. They tried their best to keep blank expressions on their faces but as I stared at the guards they began to shift uncomfortably.

"What part of 'do not disturb' is incomprehensible", I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry", one of the guards asked nervously.

"You two are supposed to keep everypony out", I growled. "So how did my mother barge in on us?"

"It's Princess Celestia", one of them said nervously.

"You don't defy Princess Celestia", the other added.

"I do", I replied. "Sometimes."

"Liebsche", Shadow said as she nudged me. "Time to go."

"You two are going to stay at this spot until I get back", I said darkly.

"Y-yes Prince Jackson", the first guard stuttered.

We turned and walked away leaving the two guards shaking. Just as we turned the corner I heard one guard whisper to the other about getting spanked and laughed. Shadow smiled as well but Cindra and Dash looked at us as if we had lost our minds until I explained.

"Really", Dash sighed as she eyed the light bruise that was forming on her flank from my ministrations earlier.

In no time we made it to the throne room and to my surprise mom greeted us with a smile. I noticed another alicorn with her and turned my attention to her. Her fur was a delicate pink and her mane was pink with yellow highlights. A small tiara sat upon her head designating her as a princess.

"His eyes are rather unnerving", the princess said as she turned her attention from me to my companions. Her eyes grew wide when she caught sight of Cindra. "IS THAT A _CHANGELING_?!"

"Yes", I sighed. "Her name is Cindra and she's my servant."

"I prefer the term 'personal assistant' myself", Shadow grinned.

"A night guard too?!"

"Not anymore", Shadow replied with a bow. "Hello, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Shade", the pink princess asked in disbelief.

"Shadow", the vampony corrected with a smile.

"Cadence", mom interrupted, "this is my son Prince Jackson of Everfree."

"So this is the Prince of Chaos", Cadence murmured as she circled around me inspecting me before turning to Shadow. "I see why you two fell in love with him."

"Beg pardon", I asked.

"You may act standoffish and aloof", Cadence cooed as she pressed against my side, "but I can sense the love hiding inside your heart."

"Oh", I replied. "I thought you were talking about my d-"

"JACKSON", my mother shouted.

"It's quite alright", Cadence laughed.

At that moment I heard hooves barreling down the hallway and summoned my sword from my room. I drew the blade from the sheath and charged the door when I heard the hoof steps get close. I swung just as the door was opening and the dull edge of my blade stopped right in front of a messenger's throat.

"P-prince Jackson", the gasping pony said. "Ponyville needs you right away!"

"What's happening", I demanded as I strapped my sword to my side.

"Timberwolves are threatening the town!"

I shouted for the two females to stay as Dash and I raced out of the castle. We took to the air and I filled our wings with magic. With one mighty flap we launched ourselves toward the small village just barely visible in the distance. I drained the magic back into my body when we got close and we lost speed quickly.

"That was amazing", Dash cackled.

"Hang on, everypony", I muttered to myself, ignoring the geekfest happening right behind me.

We landed just outside of town and I drew my sword as I stepped out of the crater I made when I hit the ground. It was quiet in the town. Almost too quiet. We strolled through the main square in town keeping an eye out for wolves.

"Dafuq", I muttered.

Not a soul was visible and the only door open was the door to Sugar Cube Corner. I began to get nervous as I eased my way across the street to the bakery. The lights were off and I couldn't see anything inside the shop. I opened the door as quietly as I could and stepped inside.

"Surpri-", a voice shouted as the lights came on but was silenced when my sword smashed into their throat.

Confused shouting erupted as I felt my sword ripped from my hands by magic. Fire swirled around my now bare hands as I turned to the source of the shouting but died out instantly when my eyes fell on the citizens of Ponyville. All of them.

"Oh shit", I muttered and glanced down to see who I had struck.

Pinkie lay on the floor clutching her throat and gasping. I knelt down and shoved her hooves away as I flooded her throat with healing energy. Almost instantly she could breathe again and she scrambled away from me to hide behind Twilight.

"Surprise", the party pony whimpered.

"I am so sorry", I blurted as I summoned my sword to me and sheathed it. "I thought you were a timberwolf."

"Pinkie", Twilight groaned. "What did you have that messenger say?"

"That Ponyville was under attack by timberwolves", I growled.

"Pinkie", Twilight gasped.

"Well it's no wonder ya got walloped", Applejack drawled from the back of the room.

"What the heck is all this", I asked as I eyed the brightly decorated restaurant.

"It's a castlewarming party", Twilight smiled.

"Huh?"

"Well, Princess Celestia sent me a letter telling me you would be moving into Castle Everfree this weekend", Twilight explained as she continued smiling.

"So we figured we would throw you a party", Rarity continued seamlessly. "Sort of a 'thank you' for protecting the town, darling."

"Did you make the decorations yourself", I asked the prissy pony.

"Y-yes", she replied nervously.

"You did a fantastic job", I smiled and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Th-thank you, your Highness", Rarity bowed.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and saw Dash standing there expectantly. I barely shook my head and got a slight nod from the cyan cutie. I knelt beside Pinkie to apologize but she cut me off by planting a big kiss on my cheek and telling me she forgives me.

"In fact, I'm surprised you didn't whack me sooner", she smiled quietly.

"Why", I asked.

"Because I'm annoying", she whispered as her hair somehow drooped a little.

"Annoying or not", I said as I lifted her chin, "you are still the funniest most random pony in Equestria. Don't change a thing, cutie."

Her hair popped out with a "sproing" noise and the party kicked off right away. I felt a heavy beat thumping from the speakers and turned my eyes to the dj booth. It was the same pony from the train station! I just had to go say hello.

"Hey", I shouted over the music.

"How's it hangin', your Highness", the dj pony shouted back.

"Just call me Jackson", I replied.

"I'm Vinyl", came the answering shout. "You like dubtrot?"

"I've never heard anything like it!"

"Oh shit, the drop is coming up", she shouted. "We'll talk later!"

The pounding beneath my feet rose in intensity and frequency as I felt my heart start racing. Vinyl's horn glowed with a magenta light as she lifted into the air mimicking the crescendo of the music and the energy building in the room. There was a brief pause but it lasted only a second before Vinyl dropped to the floor right when the bass hit hard. Magenta light flooded the room drawing a cheer from everypony in attendance. The energy stayed at a fevered pitch for the rest of the song and before I knew it I found myself dancing with Pinkie Pie. Several more songs blared from the sound system before the energy died off.

"Guh, th-thank you", she murmured as smoke drifted up from her horn. "You've been a wonderful audience!"

The ponies cheered and stomped the floor as Vinyl made her way off the stage. I mingled for a moment before I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve. I looked down into the staring face of Dash.

"Should I get the girls", Dash asked as I led her somewhere quieter to talk.

"No need", I replied and motioned for her to follow me outside.

When we were standing in the street I closed my eyes and reached out with my mind. I brushed the minds I was searching for and with a loud pop the two mares were standing dizzily in front of me. They looked around in confusion before Shadow's eyes locked on mine.

"You killed them all that quickly", Shadow asked impressed.

"There were no wolves", Dash answered. "That was Pinkie's idea and she got smashed in the throat for it."

"Jackson", Shadow gasped.

"Hey, it was her fault for popping up out of nowhere", Dash said defensively causing Shadow to raise her eyebrow.

"So why did they need you in Ponyville", Cindra asked.

"Castlewarming party", I replied as Shadow shook her head.

"This is gonna be interesting", she said as she turned to Cindra.

The four of us made our way back inside and had to stop everypony from panicking when Cindra stepped through the door. I shouted for everypony to calm down and explained that Cindra was bound to me and wouldn't hurt anypony. It took a few minutes but when they saw her happily playing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders they all warmed up to her.

"Smooth", Dash grinned as she nudged me. "That was great having her play with the fillies."

"That wasn't me", I grinned back.

"It wasn't me either", Shadow smiled as she returned with three cups of punch.

"How did you balance those", I asked as I accepted my cup.

"Practice", she replied.

"This tastes kinda funny", Dash said.

"Oh, that's the foalflower extract I added", Shadow grinned.

"Foalflower", I murmured as a hint of recognition mixed with fear shot through me. "Is it dangerous?"

"I've never heard of it killing anypony", Dash grinned. "I usually just smoke it with Vinyl or Gilda."

"Really", I asked.

"Yeah, it grows near the Castle of- I mean Castle Everfree", she replied. "I'll show you where."

"No need", I smiled. "Shadow, Cindra and I will be moving in this weekend."

"Sweet", Dash shouted. "Now I don't have to go all the way to Canterlot to hang out!"

"We will be busy for the next couple of weeks", Shadow interrupted. "The fiefdom isn't going to organize itself."

"What's there to organize", I laughed. "My only sentient subject is a freaking zebra hermit!"

"Master", Cindra interrupted as she held up a scroll to me. "Miss Twilight just received this for you."

I opened the green wax seal and read the letter.

 **Prince Jackson of Everfree,**

 **Word has reached my throne of your imprisonment of one of my changelings by the name of Cindra. I suggest the immediate release of said changeling to avoid further action on my part. You have twenty four hours to return my loyal subject. Failure to do so will result in a declaration of war. Be a good colt and do the right thing.**

 **Queen Chrysalis of the changelings.**

I turned my gaze to the changeling before me and struggled to find the right words.

"What is it", Shadow asked as she took the letter from my hands and read it. "What the fuck?!"

"What", Cindra asked when Shadow turned her eyes on the changeling in question.

Shadow glanced at me before she held the note out to Cindra who read it quickly. Her brow furrowed as she reached the end of the letter and looked up at me. She heaved a sigh and hung her head as I rubbed my temple.

"Well, fuck."


	36. Chapter 36

The four of us returned to the party for another hour or so but excused ourselves to handle the matter at hand. After extricating ourselves from the party we walked along the road through town. I was contemplating sending a letter to mom but decided to try out the idea I just got. I closed my eyes and focused on my mother, smiling when I felt our minds brush against each other.

"Mom", I whispered.

 _Jackson_ , came the startled reply sounding slightly muted. _Where are you?_

"Outside of Ponyville", I answered. "I'm speaking to you with my mind."

 _How are you doing that?_

"It's like hunting for somepony you're gonna teleport", I explained, "but instead of pulling them to you, you just speak to them."

 _How did you figure that trick out?_

"I don't know, but we're in the middle of stopping a war", I shrugged.

 _Beg pardon,_ she blurted in alarm.

"Chrysalis threatened open war if I don't return Cindra in twenty four hours", I shrugged.

 _I'm sending a squadron of guards with you._

"No, mom", I sighed.

 _Why not?!_

"Wouldn't it be considered an act of war", I asked. "Besides, she has to honor the Life Claim."

 _Just be careful_ , she begged. _At the first sign of trouble I want you back in the castle._

"We will be", I promised with a smile. "Love you, mom."

 _I… love you too, son._

I let the link dissolve and we were on our way again. We boarded a train at the outskirts of Ponyville and settled in for the ride. Cindra and Shadow got plenty of looks, but Dash drove the curious ponies away with stronger conviction than normal. I pondered this fact for a few seconds before the snack trolley caught my attention. I eyed the confections on the cart and decided on a few bottles of apple juice and cotton candy.

Dash eyed everything hungrily but didn't say anything. Her jaw dropped when I told her to get what she wanted, my treat, and she went into overdrive. By the time she was finished I found myself passing over a hundred bit piece to the attendant. Dash sat happily among her mountain of snacks and offered us some.

"You knew I would buy all of that, for you, just so that we could all enjoy it, didn't you", I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I can't leave my friends hangin'", she replied.

"That's why you're the Element of Loyalty", I laughed.

The rest of the ride passed quickly due to the massive amounts of junk food and the pleasant, nowhere near perverted, conversation we had. I learned a lot about changeling culture and ancient vampony culture, which constantly caused Dash's wings to spring out. I was proud of my wings for only doing it once.

"Next stop, Appaloosa", the conductor called as he moseyed through the train.

When we reached our destination we struck out to the south. When we reached the southern edge of town I stopped in my tracks forcing the others to stop as well. I stared to the south and thought about the possible outcomes of this meeting. After a moment I turned to Dash and Shadow.

"I want you two to stay here", I said and was greeted by shocked shouting.

"Now way", Dash almost snarled.

"You're stupid if you think I'm letting my fiancé go into a changeling hive alone", Shadow scoffed.

"I won't be alone", I argued and pointed to the bug pony. "Cindra will be with me."

"Jackson, you're here to _surrender_ Cindra", Shadow urged.

"She has to honor the Life Claim", Cindra rebutted.

"If she doesn't, we'll just poof right back here and we can figure it out", I smiled.

"Fine", Shadow growled. "If you aren't back in four hours, we're comin' after you."

"Okay", I agreed as I leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you", she whispered. "Be careful."

"I love you too", I smiled and kissed her again.

"You _better_ come back", Dash said with a frown. "You still owe me a race."

I laughed and waved as Cindra and I blazed a trail through the dust to the south. After the town was lost over the horizon we turned west and traveled for a few minutes. Cindra suddenly stopped right in front of me causing me to run into her.

"Cindra", I asked, "what's up?"

"I'm scared, master", she whispered with her back to me.

I knelt in front of her and pulled her into a hug as she trembled. She voiced her fears about the queen being dishonest. She expressed fear for my safety. She wished she was anywhere else. I held her close and reassured her. Before long her resolve returned and we continued walking.

Eventually we reached a dip in the land, almost like a dry lake. In the middle was a structure that made me think of a massive termite mound. I kept this thought to myself, considering it seemed racist. We stepped into the lake bed and instantly there was activity on the surface of the structure.

"No sudden movements, master", Cindra warned me. "Keep your wings folded and hooves where they can see them."

"Hands."

She ignored this and we approached the hive. About a hundred yards from the entrance we were stopped by two guards a little shorter than Cindra. They tried to look menacing but I couldn't help but grin.

"What's so funny, freak", one of them hissed.

"You guys are freaking adorable", I laughed as Cindra facehoofed. "I don't see why everypony's scared of you guys!"

His angry reply was cut off by the arrival of a massive changeling nearly as tall as mom. She was much thinner than the average changeling and her legs were longer. Her pupils were menacing slits but held a hint of attractiveness to them. A spiky crown perched neatly on her head and she licked her much longer fangs as she eyed me.

"Ah, Prince Jackson of Everfree", she said in a silky voice. "I see you returned my loyal subject to me. Thank you so much."

"Not so fast", I said, causing her to blink in surprise.

"I beg your pardon", she said haughtily.

"You may have it", I said evenly. "The changeling Cindra is under a Life Claim."

"To whom?"

"Myself, of course", I smiled and motioned to her leg. "I saved her life twice over and called for a Life Claim."

"Is this true", Chrysalis hissed at Cindra.

"It is, your Highness", she replied. "The first instance was when he saved me from bleeding to death. The second, he risked his own life to save me from immolation."

"Immolation", the queen asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"A misunderstanding", I blurted quickly. "It's a small matter, your Highness. Will you honor my Life Claim and let us leave peacefully?"

The queen stared at me for several minutes as untold thoughts ran through her mind. She gazed off to the horizon before turning her eyes back to me.

"You actually came _alone_ ", she asked incredulously.

"I did", I answered uneasily.

"Surely mommy dearest could have spared a few dozen guards for her precious son", she spat.

"It was my choice, your Highness", I said calmly. "It was my belief that an armed escort would be viewed as an act of war."

"It would be seen as a show of strength", she said darkly. "Seize him."

I drew my sword as the two changelings launched themselves at me and I jumped back just in time to avoid a nasty bite. I swiped the air with my sword, knocking one guard aside. A flurry of motion at the hive drew my attention as about two dozen changelings charged me. I dodged a kick from the other guard in front of me and cracked his helmet with a mighty downward swing.

"Cindra, let's go", I shouted and turned to run.

"Why don't you teleport us away", she shouted as she scurried along beside me.

"I gotta concentrate for that", I shouted back.

"Then why aren't we _flying_ ", she shouted as she did just that.

I unfurled by wings and took to the air. As soon as I was airborne green bolts of magic zipped past me. I looked over my shoulder and threw up a shield just as two bolts streaked toward my face. Cindra cried out in pain and began to lose altitude so I followed her down. Her dark blood leaked slowly down her leg from a deep gash across her left flank. She rolled when she hit the ground and I dropped between her and our attackers as I channeled magic into my sword.

"Master, go", she shouted. "Just let them take me. Get yourself to safety, please."

"I'm not leaving you", I shouted over my shoulder.

I spun my sword in a defensive arc around myself deflecting the occasional bolt of magic until they gathered around me in a circle. I stayed on the defensive as stray shots came at me more frequently and began to get worried.

 _This was a bad idea_ , I thought to myself.

A pained cry from Cindra reached my ears and I spun to see her carapace crack as it still glowed from the impact of a magic blast. She hit the ground hard and didn't get up. I dodged several attacks and swatted others back at the casters but felt a cold chill run down my spine when I glanced back at Cindra and didn't see her side rising or falling. I hit my knees as a bolt of green magic struck my left arm with a glancing blow.

"Cindra", I gasped.

My vision turned red as I looked to my left at the nearest changeling. I flicked my wrist and turned the lethal edge of my sword forward. Time slowed to a crawl and I leapt forward closing the twenty foot gap in one bound. I slashed through his neck cleanly and moved on to the next changeling which I cut in half right down the middle. I slid underneath another and yanked my sword up slicing through his left legs. Time resumed a normal pace as the three changelings exploded in a shower of blood and viscera.

"YOU'RE DEAD", I boomed.

I charged through their ranks mercilessly cutting changelings down left and right until not a single one was left alive. Blood flowed freely from cuts and bites I had received during the fight. A heavy thud drew my rage filled eyes to my left and I turned to face the queen herself.

"You", I snarled and pointed my glowing blade at her. "I'm gonna kill you nice and slow, bitch."

"How dare you speak to me like that", Chrysalis demanded. "I have millions of drones ready to die for me! You're nothing!"

"Millions", I scoffed. "You could call every single one of them but it'll still be an unfair fight. For you."

"You are insufferable", the queen growled. "I guess it's a good thing that mewling grub is dead."

"You fucking parasite", I hissed as something snapped. "I'm gonna rip your fucking eye out and ram my dick through your brain!"

The queen balked for a moment but her horn lit up and she launched green flames at me. I jumped to the side and charged forward, slicing her along her ribs. Blood began dripping almost instantly from her wound but she spun and kicked me in the face. I grabbed her hoof with my left hand and kicked her in the stomach as hard as I could. Her breath rushed out in one big heave and she dropped to her knees.

"Any last words bitch", I hissed in her ear as I straddled her back.

I grabbed her horn and jerked her head back to expose her throat and her eyes glowed. I bared my fangs and was about to bite her fucking throat out but a weight slammed into me from behind. I smashed the changeling in the face with the hilt of my sword and stabbed the bug behind me, running my blade clean through the bug pony. A familiar voice screamed in agony, drawing me from my rage induced stupor to look over my shoulder.

"Oh fuck, no", I gasped at the sight I saw.

Cindra's muzzle was inches from my own, her expression scrunched up in pain as blood began to drip from the corner of her mouth. I began shaking as I looked down at my sword piercing her abdomen and a strangled cry slipped from my chest. I watched in slow motion as the only changeling I cared about fell backward in slow motion. The sword fell from my grip as I spun off of the changeling queen and caught my friend before she hit the ground.

"Cindra", I gasped quietly as I stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry, master", she whispered. "I don't know what happened."

"Shh, don't talk", I urged. "You'll be alright."

"It's okay. I'll always be with you both."

"Cindra, no", I cried.

"Master", she gasped. "Kiss me one last time. Please. I don't want to die alone."

I pulled her tight against me and let the tears flow freely as I pressed my lips to hers. I could feel her strength fading as she closed her eyes and weakly hugged me. She gave one last shuddering gasp against my lips and went limp in my arms.

"Cindra", I whispered as I shook her lightly to no effect. "Cindra! NO!"

I pulled her limp body against me and buried my face in her neck as I sobbed uncontrollably. I felt something deep in my heart shatter as I threw my head back and let out a primal roar of pained sorrow. Tears blurred my vision until I couldn't see anything at all. I felt power surging through me and bursting from my eyes and mouth into the sky before I forced it through my arms and hands into Cindra's body.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!"

I closed my eyes and launched my mind into the cold dark abyss everyone fears. Ahead of me in the middle of a sweeping meadow I saw a spectral form that I was intimately familiar with curled up on the ground and raced to her side. I reached out to her and as soon as I gripped her hoof shadows began swirling around us. The closest shadow coalesced into some sort of dragon before it roared at me.

"Well, fuck."


	37. Chapter 37

I turned my spectral gaze to the roaring dragon thing and bared my fangs as I drew a spectral sword. The beast lunged at me and I leapt back, swinging my sword sideways and slicing the beast's nostril. It reared back and roared in pain but I charged in and thrust my sword deep into its chest. The dragon's head drooped and I jumped up, kicking my sword clear through its chest.

As the carcass disappeared into a puff of smoke I stepped over and picked up my sword. I pointed it at each of the remaining shadows but they all shrank back as if afraid. I sheathed my sword and picked up the weightless Cindra and started walking back the way I came.

"I can't allow her to leave", a baritone voice rumbled behind me.

"Try and stop me", I snarled as I turned around.

I found myself staring into the skeletal humanoid face of the Grim Reaper himself. His bony hands grasped the largest scythe I had ever seen in front of a cloak so dark it seemed to draw one in. I jumped back away from him and snarled ferociously.

"Do not defy me", he murmured as he reached for his hood.

When his hood fell away I was in utter shock at his appearance. The magic of his hood disguised his shoulder length white hair and piercing blue eyes. His full beard was neatly trimmed and as white as his hair. I growled deep in my throat and crouched down to lay Cindra to the side.

"I see you, Prince Jackson of Everfree", he rumbled, "but yet I do not see you."

"Save it", I spat. "I'm taking her back with me."

I drew my sword and crouched into a fighting stance before I continued speaking.

"Even if I have to kill you, she is going with me."

"So be it", tha Reaper said.

He shot forward and swung his scythe horizontally and I blocked with my own blade. He somehow reversed his motion and slammed the butt of his weapon into my ribs. I was blasted across the meadow and slid to a stop. I tightened my grip on my sword and sped toward him. As I was approaching he swiped his scythe at me launching sickles of compressed air at me. I dodged, ducked, dipped dove and dodged again as attack after attack flew toward me. The last attack I dodged just a hair too late as I took to the air.

A lucky strike on the tip of my wing brought me spiraling back down to the meadow. I tucked my wings tight against my back and aimed my sword at my deceptively powerful opponent as he slowly approached me. He stopped a safe distance away and just stared at me for a few minutes. I dropped into a deeper stance as he slung the scythe over his shoulder.

"Prince Jackson of Everfree", he rumbled slowly. "Your time to die is yet to come. Why do you throw everything away for _her_?"

"I made a promise", I hissed. "I promised to keep her safe."

"Why can't you just accept her death and go on", he asked. I could hear the barest hint of pity in his words.

"I refuse to accept failure", I shouted as I tightened my grip on my sword.

"Is that so", he smiled sadly.

Rage flared inside me and I struck. My blade flashed as it arced toward his neck but with the barest movement he let my attack pass right by, throwing me off balance. His fist connected with my stomach and lifted me off my feet.

"Fuck", I grunted as I landed on my side several feet away.

I leapt back to my feet and fought through the pain. Magic flowed into my blade as I slashed the air repeatedly sending wave after wave of white hot magic at the snowy warrior. To my astonishment and dismay he fluidly dodged every single wave.

 _Why can't I hit this guy_ , I thought. _He's fuckin' me up and I haven't even scratched him!_

I focused more magic into my blade and pointed it straight at him. A pure white beam shot out of my blade and streaked toward him. As expected he deflected the attack but I had just enough time to charge in close. I ducked under his scythe as he swung horizontally and jumped straight up, drawing my blade from his left hip to his right shoulder leaving a silver trail in its wake.

"Well now", he grunted as he leapt back and touched the wound. "It's been a while since I've seen my own blood."

"I'll show you more of it", I growled and tensed up.

I dashed to the left and drove for his right side but he deflected my blade and spun away from me. I whirled around and dodged backward, narrowly avoiding his own massive blade. As soon as my feet touched the ground I launched forward with a flap of my wings and slashed down from right to left. Another bleeding wound was my reward, as well as a slash across my back.

A primal scream of pain ripped from my lungs and filled me with a deeper rage than I've ever felt before as my eyes fell on my severed wing lying on the ground. I spun and stabbed backwards, scoring a glancing blow across the Reaper's leg. I turned to face him and continued the assault. Our blades flashed and rang with a frenzied pace as we both tried to press for an advantage. The longer the fight went on the angrier I got until I just lost my mind.

Our blades locked in a stalemate and neither of us could break it, so I threw my arms upward, forcing the blades to follow suit and let go. Time froze as I caught the look of shocked fear on his face before I drove my fangs into his throat and bit down hard. A warm metallic liquid flooded into my mouth as I yanked my head back and ripped flesh free.

"Fuck you", I growled after spitting the chunk of flesh from my mouth.

I left the Reaper in the meadow choking on his own blood and hurried over to Cindra. I gently picked her up and carried her out of the meadow and through a shining light. The sound of my mother screaming my name hysterically drove daggers through my brain. I opened my eyes but everything was hazy and the sounds were muted somewhat.

"Mom", I groaned. "Where am I?"

"Thank the heavens", she gasped as she gently hugged me.

A battle raged around us as day _and_ night guards fought against hissing spitting changelings. Magic bolts of every color flew all over the place but my attention was drawn to the black fire burning changelings alive mere feet away.

"Luna, he's alive", mom shouted. "Grab Cindra and let's go!"

"Which one is Cindra?!"

"The only one with a golden fucking leg", my mom shrieked before she teleported us away.

We popped directly into the medical ward at the castle amidst shouts of alarm from bystanders and my mother began yelling for doctors. The med-ponies leapt into action and swarmed around us flooding healing magic into us from every side. Somepony nudged my back and a jolt of pain rolled my eyes into my head.

I woke up strapped face down to a table that supported me from the sides somehow with a sheet suspended above me and groaned loudly. The patter of little hooves confused me and I tried to lift my head to see who was there but I was held fast. I struggled for a moment before I heard Nurse Redheart comforting me.

"What happened", I asked.

"You were badly injured", she replied.

"How badly", I asked nervously as I stared at the floor.

"Maybe we should wait for the doctor", she hedged.

Moments later Doctor Adryl trotted in and he asked how I was and all that jazz. I answered his questions as he looked me over.

"Doctor, how bad was I hurt", I asked.

"Do you want the itemized list or the cliff notes", he joked.

"I hate lists", I grumbled.

"Well, the worst of your injuries were truly amazing ones", he scoffed. "How did you survive being stabbed clean through your abdomen?"

"What", I asked in confusion. "I didn't get stabbed, I did the stab- WHERE'S CINDRA?!"

The med-ponies scurried from the room but the cute little nurse rushed back in with two sets of hooves right behind her. I struggled again as I heard the ponies and the nurse shouted for me to calm down.

"Master", Cindra gasped.

"Jackson", Shadow cried at the same time.

My two mares were by my side in an instant and I began to calm down. The doctor slowly stepped into the room and approached me. I asked if he would kindly remove the strap from the back of my head and he obliged.

I lifted my head and saw two of the most ragged looking mares I had ever seen. Shadow had bags under her puffy bloodshot eyes and her mane and tail were a disheveled mess. Her wings drooped in exhaustion as she smiled at me. Cindra wasn't faring much better. She also had bags under her dull blue eyes. Her mane looked like somepony took wads of cobweb and stuck them to her neck.

"You guys look terrible", I grinned at them.

"Look who's talking", Shadow sniffed as she nuzzled my face. "You're the one strapped to a table givin' everypony a nice view up Main Street."

"Master", Cindra whispered wide eyed as she nuzzled me as well. "Thank you."

She gently kissed my cheek and took a few steps back with a bow. Shadow cocked her head to the side for a second before placing a short kiss on my lips. The doctor cleared his throat and edged closer.

"Prince Jackson", Doctor Adryl began, "may we freely discuss health information?"

"Yeah", I shrugged.

"Very well", he said and sighed before he continued. "Your Highness, by all rights you should have been declared legally dead."

"Say what now?"

"Your Highness, you had a gaping wound through your torso", he reiterated. "Several of your organs were damaged so you required multiple surgeries."

"What", I asked stupidly.

"It was tricky, but you will make a full recovery from those wounds within six months", he said. He looked like he wanted to say more but hesitated.

"Spit it out", I groaned.

"Your Highness, I've never seen a pair of wings like yours", he said quietly. "Your left wing was cleanly severed, but already it has begun _regenerating_ itself! We wanted your permission to study your blood."

"No", I said instantly. "Can I get up now?"

"Not yet, your Highness", he said somewhat dejectedly. "You're still in the intensive care unit and we would like to keep you for observation for the next couple of weeks."

"Did you say weeks", I asked flatly.

"Just to make sure your wounds are healing well", the doctor responded.

"Look", I chuffed. "I live in the castle. I'm sure mom would be willing to make room for a nurse or something right next door to keep an eye on me."

"Very well, your Highness. Preparations will be made immediately."

He bowed stiffly before he left and Nurse Redheart turned to us with a stern face.

"Prince Jackson, I'm personally volunteering to be your round-the-clock medical supervision", she said to me and turned to the two mares. "That means no hanky panky."

Cindra groaned audibly gaining a scowl from the nurse. A trio of unicorns followed Doctor Adryl back into the room and I eyed them suspiciously. The good doctor noticed my expression and cleared his throat.

"Prince Jackson", he said with a bowed head. "In order to move you without causing pain or harm there are a few spells we have to use. There will be a paralysis spell, a stasis spell and a temporal interpretation spell."

"Wait, what was that third one and what does it do", I asked.

"The temporal interpretation spell", he explained, "is a spell that affects how the subject's mind keeps track of time. Essentially it's a memory spell and completely optional."

"Hell no", I said loudly.

"Oh, and Prince Jackson", the doctor smiled. "Congratulations."

"On what", I asked dumbly.

"Miss Shadow's pregnancy, of course", he smiled as the orderlies' horns lit up. Before the medical spells hit me I had just enough time to say one thing.

"Well, fuck."


	38. Chapter 38

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE BEEN SEEING REVIEWS MENTIONING THE WAY MY STORY JUMPS AROUND A BIT AND I JUST WANT TO ADDRESS THIS. I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH SEVERE ANXIETY SINCE BEFORE I STARTED WRITING THIS STORY. I HAVE DONE MY BEST TO MAKE THIS STORY FLOW BUT I WILL REWRITE IT ONCE FINISHED. HOPEFULLY I CAN DO BETTER. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE MAGIC!**

I woke up back in my own bed with two warm furry bundles beside me. Cindra was snuggled against my left side snoring lightly as she smiled in her sleep. I ran my fingers through her freshly brushed mane but stopped when she shifted and snorted. On my right side I felt my fiancé sleeping peacefully with her head on my shoulder and chest. Her hoof was draped across my stomach a few inches from the mysterious stab wound.

 _I didn't get stabbed_ , I thought as I pulled my ponies closer. _So what the hell happened to me?_

The sound of my door opening drew my attention to the side and I looked at the doorway without moving my head. I could just barely make out the little nurse's outline as she stared at the three of us in the bed and shook her head.

"Only out of the hospital three days and they're already at it", she muttered to herself. "That colt's going to permanently injure himself."

"We didn't do anything", I murmured, causing the nurse to jump.

"Oh, you're awake", she gasped. "How are you feeling, Prince Jackson?"

"Just Jackson, please", I sighed quietly. "Was I seriously asleep for three days?"

"Yes, P- I mean, Jackson", she replied just as quietly.

"The doctor said Shadow is pregnant", I asked and sighed when she nodded. "What the fuck?"

The vampony snorted and jerked her head up looking around in terror but relaxed when she realized I was still beside her. She yawned cutely and stretched before she laid her head back on my chest with a happy smile. Her smile faltered when she saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong, Liebsche", she asked as she traced a hoof across my cheek.

"So you're pregnant", I asked calmly.

"Y-yes", she stammered. "Are you mad?"

"Am I mad", I repeated evenly. "No, I'm perfectly fine with my fiancé getting pregnant by some other stallion."

"What are you talking about", she gasped as her eyes welled up. "I've only been intimate with you!"

"Last time I checked I wasn't compatible with ponies' genetics", I said heatedly. "So how else would you be pregnant?"

"Jackson, I swear to you that I have been faithful to you", she said with a trembling voice as tears leaked down her face.

"Shadow, I can't procreate", I said as I sat up in the bed. "I'm a completely different species!"

"I'm telling the truth", she choked out.

I sighed and shook my head trying to decide if I believed her when I got an idea. I sent what magic I could into my hand and held it up in front of me as it stopped glowing.

"Tell a lie", I sighed.

"What", she sniffed and cocked her head to the side.

"Just tell a lie", I repeated. "It doesn't matter what, just lie so I can see if I did this right."

"Your mom hates cake", she said quietly and flinched when my hand lit up.

"Good, it works", I smiled and turned to my fiancé. "Let's get this over with."

"Okay", she whispered.

"When did you find out you were pregnant", I asked.

"During the two weeks you were in the hospital after the changeling hive", she replied.

"How did you know you were pregnant?"

"I didn't", she answered quietly and my hand stayed dark. "I thought it was food poisoning because I started throwing up one morning."

"She did come to us about nausea and vomiting", Nurse Redheart supplied.

"Thank you", I nodded before turning back to Shadow. "Who have you been sexually active with lately?"

"Only you", she replied but my hand lit up. "Okay, Cindra too."

My hand lit up as I stared at her.

"Fine, Rainbow Dash as well", she shouted and the light faded from my hand.

"Nopony else?"

"No", she whispered.

"What the fuck", I muttered and nudged Cindra awake.

"Huh whazzit", she snorted as she woke up.

"How did Shadow get pregnant", I asked the changeling as she yawned.

"After everything we've done you're asking where foals come from", the changeling mumbled sleepily.

"This isn't possible", I whispered and fell back against the headboard of my bed.

I yelped in pain and jolted forward. Shadow gasped as she locked her eyes on my back. I asked what was wrong and she told me to see for myself and pointed to the mirror. I shimmied out of bed and stepped to the mirror taking a deep breath before I turned to the side. What I saw made my jaw and heart drop.

"What the fuck", I muttered again as I stared at my reflection.

I reached behind me and touched the feathery tip of my left wing in disbelief. I unfurled my wings and stared at the mismatched sight behind me. I began cursing loudly as I paced around the room. I summoned a scrap of parchment and scribbled a note requesting my mother's presence and sent it on its way. As an afterthought I looked out the window and grimaced at the full moon high in the sky.

"Jackson, what's wrong", my mother shouted as she appeared in my room.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she caught sight of my unfurled wings. A shadow of fear slid across her face as she stared at me and began to tremble slightly. The opening door announced another visitor and I turned to face a wide eyed aunt. I ducked as she launched a fireball at my head and shouted for her to chill.

"FOUL BEAST", my aunt bellowed. "HOW ART THOU FREED?! NO MATTER! I SHALL END THY REIGN OF TERROR BEFORE IT BEGINS!"

"Princess Luna, don't", Cindra begged as she dove face first to the floor at my aunt's hooves.

"STAND ASIDE", she shouted. "IF THY LOYALTIES LIE WITH DISCORD THOU SHALT DIE AS WELL."

"That ain't Discord", Shadow hissed as she jumped in front of me.

"Aunt Luna, it's me, Jackson", I shouted.

A light seemed to blink on in her eyes and she shook her head to clear it. She looked around the room and gasped when she saw a pair of pissed off ponies glaring at her from in front of me. I slowly stepped forward as she blinked in confusion.

"Two different wings", my mother muttered with a distant look in her eyes still. "Just like his father."

I walked up to my mother and lay my hand on her cheek startling her. She flinched and looked into my eyes as a single tear trickled from her eye. She sniffled once before she began to weep freely as she dropped to her knees. I knelt down and held her tightly despite my protesting injuries.

"Mom, it's okay", I whispered in her ear. "My wings are fine, I'm fine and you're gonna be a grandma."

"But what will other ponies think of y- wait what", she gasped. "Which one is pregnant?!"

"The only pony I'm marrying", I chuckled.

"I didn't know vamponies could get pregnant", mom whispered quietly.

"You knew", Shadow asked in shocked terror.

"Yes", mom smiled. "Shadow, we are not defined by _what_ we are but by _who_ we are."

"You're not going to kill me", the vampony asked nervously.

"Why would I", she smiled. "I'm proud to call you my daughter-in-law, even if you two aren't married yet."

I stood and began walking toward the bathroom but stopped when my fiancé asked where I was going. I informed them that my bladder was screaming at me and they laughed as I kept walking. Once I was out of sight I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor as my mind raced.

 _I'm going to be a father_ , I thought to myself. _What in the hell is happening in my life?! In six months I became a golem, prince, alicorn, fiancé and soon a dad._

Quiet hoof steps broke me from my thoughts and I stared into the worried face of the most beautiful female I had ever seen. I smiled weakly but her expression didn't change. When I made a move to stand she launched herself into my arms weeping silently. I slid back to the floor and simply held her.

"Jackson", she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry for", I asked as I stroked her mane. "I'm the one that should be apologizing."

"Why", she sniffed.

"Because I'm a horrible person", I whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

"I hurt everypony around me", I replied as I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I crushed Fluttershy's heart. I cut off Cindra's leg. I stabbed her in a rage fueled fury. I slapped my own mother. Most importantly, though, I hurt you by thinking you cheated on me."

"You had no idea you were capable of impregnating me", she urged quietly. "If I was in your place I would have thought the same thing."

"It still doesn't make it right", I sighed as I turned my face away from her.

"No", she said quietly as she turned my face back to her, "but it shows me you care."

"I love you, Shadow", I whispered. "I love you and want to marry you. But are we ready to be parents yet?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there", Shadow smiled at me.

"I'm terrified", I uttered. "What if our foal turns out to be… like me?"

"Then our foal will be very lucky", she smiled then laughed as she saw my confusion. "Don't give me that look. You're a better stallion than you give yourself credit for."

"I doubt it", I mumbled.

"Jackson, you truly are", she urged. "I thank my lucky star that I get to wake up beside you. You're a compassionate soul."

I laughed as she said the last word and hung my head.

"What's so funny", she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I don't have a soul", I smiled ruefully.

"I don't believe that ", she whispered.

"Believe it or not I'm nothing but a puppet", I sighed.

"Jackson if you didn't have a soul you wouldn't be able to love us the way you do", she argued. "I felt your soul when I changed you. I know it exists."

"Shadow, I'm a puppet without a soul", I said loudly as I got perturbed. "I'm just waiting for the day Discord returns and just clips my strings with no warning."

"Until that day we have each other", she smiled. "If Discord ever returns we'll find a way to stop him from hurting you."

"Just look what he managed to do already", I mumbled.

"He brought the love of my life to me", she urged as she kissed me.

"He brought me a sense of purpose", Cindra said from the doorway startling us.

"He brought me a son", my mother smiled as she edged into the bathroom.

"He brought his own downfall", Aunt Luna grinned from behind her sister.

"Master, we all love you", Cindra said softly as she dropped to her knees beside us.

"How could you love somepony that's caused so much pain for you", I whispered.

"So you cut my leg off, big deal", she scoffed.

"Cindra, I _killed_ you", I shouted. "You _died in my arms_ for fuck's sake!"

"What", she gasped in shock.

"When I tried to kill Chrysalis", I explained. "I had her on the ground with my sword to her throat. She used her magic to make you jump on me and in my rage I blindly ran you through."

"What", she repeated quietly as tears streamed down her face.

"I held you in my arms as you were dying", I shouted. "You asked for one last kiss and breathed your last against my lips! I fought to bring you back!"

"That would explain it", my aunt mumbled.

"Explain what", Shadow asked.

"Jackson took Cindra's injuries into himself", the dark ruler sighed before turning to address me. "You gave your own life to save hers, but that doesn't explain how you're alive right now."

"Only the Grim Reaper himself could answer that", mom said, sparking a hint of recognition.

"I killed him", I said quietly as the memory of that encounter floated through the fog.

"WHAT", my mom and aunt shouted in unison.

"I killed him", I repeated calmly. "He tried to stop me from saving Cindra, attacked me and I killed him."

"You killed the Grim Reaper", my mother asked in disbelief.

"I had to save Cindra", I said quietly and looked down.

"Sister, do you suppose-"

"Yes, Luna, I do", mom gasped.

"What is it", I asked nervously.

"By killing the previous Reaper in combat, the right of succession is yours", my mother uttered in disbelief. "You are the new Grim Reaper, Lord of the Dead."

"Well, fuck."


	39. Chapter 39

I stood in the open doorway that lead to my balcony and stared out across the land at the rising sun. The peacefulness of the predawn castle eased my troubled mind and allowed me to think. I watched as a night guard made his rounds inside the courtyard and waved as the random bat pony bowed to me.

"What is going on", I whispered to myself. "Lord of the Dead? Prince of Chaos? Titles I don't want to have."

"Master", Cindra whispered quietly as she trotted up behind me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Cindra", I lied as I rubbed my face.

"Please don't lie to me", Cindra smiled. "You've been staring at the sunrise for the past four days."

I smiled back at her and ruffled her mane as I walked by. She giggled and leaned into the touch but almost fell as my hand left her head. She followed me into the room and hopped up on the bed but cocked her head in curiosity when I crossed the room and retrieved my sword belt from the top of my dresser.

"Where are you going", she asked quietly.

"To look at our new castle", I said indifferently as I made my way back to the balcony.

"Can I come", she asked hopefully.

"You won't be able to keep up", I replied as I flooded my magic into my wings. "Besides, I'll be back in a couple hours. Will you take care of Shadow until I get back?"

"Of course, master", she replied slowly. "But what do you need me to do? She doesn't even have a baby bump yet."

"Wash her mane, play dress up, hell you could fuck her silly, I don't care", I growled. "I just need to be alone for a little bit."

"I'd prefer if _you_ did the fucking", Shadow mumbled as she propped herself up in bed.

"Master's gonna check out your new castle", Cindra yawned as she curled up around my future wife. "He won't let us go with him."

"Just be safe", Shadow begged as she struggled out of Cindra's grip and walked to the edge of the bed. "Please be safe."

"I will", I smiled as I kissed her lips. As an afterthought I planted a kiss on Cindra's forehead making her giggle. "You two be good while I'm gone."

"No problem", Cindra grinned as she pulled the vampony back over to her side.

I nodded and stepped out onto the balcony as the trailing edge of the sun rose above the horizon. With one flap of my wings I launched myself skyward and turned toward Ponyville. In no time I was passing over my sleepy little town and caught sight of my favorite Pegasus busting clouds. I drifted to a stop and watched as she raced from cloud to cloud destroying them with her powerful legs. She spotted me and waved, breaking apart one final cloud before she made a beeline for me.

"Hey Jackson", she called as she got close. "Haven't seen you in- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR WING?!"

"Hey Dash", I responded. "My left wing got cut off and this feathery one grew back in its place."

"It _grew back_ ", she shouted. "Whoa, so cool! So what are you up to today?"

"I'm headed over to finally see Castle Everfree", I smiled. "Wanna come with me?"

"Hell yeah", she shouted, surprising me.

"I thought you ponies didn't know any curse words", I laughed.

"Hey, I learned from you", she smirked.

I drained the magic from my wings and we headed for Everfree Forest at a leisurely pace. We waved to Derpy as she passed by pulling a wagon that was somehow floating along behind her and dropped lower as we approached the forest. Just outside of the trees' shadows we landed and began walking into the forest.

"Hey, I need somepony to talk to that won't judge me", I said quietly.

"Judge you", she scoffed as she waved her rump in the air in front of me. "After everything we did, I'm in no position to judge anypony."

"That was fun", I grinned as memories of that night flooded my mind but I shook my head clear. "Anyways, it's about Shadow and Cindra."

"If both of 'em are too much for you", she grinned, "I could maybe be persuaded to help."

"It isn't like that", I groaned.

"Then what is it?".

"Shadow's pregnant", I uttered, causing her wings to freeze and drop from the air.

"What", she gasped.

"Apparently I can get ponies pregnant", I sighed.

"Oh no", she mumbled. "Oh no no no. I _can't_ be a mom. I'm not ready for that!

"Dash, you had me put it in your plot."

"Oh yeah", she sighed in relief. "Hey, speaking of that-"

"Not without Shadow", I interrupted. "Back to what I was saying."

"Okay, I get the deal with Shadow", she said, "but does that mean Cindra is pregnant too?"

"I wish it was that simple", I sighed.

"Huh?"

I stopped walking and stared at what little bit of sky I could see through the trees. The prismatic pony stopped beside me and stared expectantly at me.

"I killed her."

"WHAT", she shouted as she jumped back.

"I got in a fight with Chrysalis, she jumped on me from behind and I stabbed her", I whispered as tears began to well up in my eyes. "She died in my arms. Our kiss was the last thing she felt before she slipped away."

"Jackson", she whispered as she fluttered up to hug me. "I'm so sorry."

"I brought her back", I said quietly. "At the cost of my own life I brought her back from the dead."

"Wait, what", she gasped and held me at arm's length to stare at me.

"I followed her to the spirit realm or something", I said hollowly. "I fought the Grim Reaper to get her back."

"What?"

"I killed the Grim Reaper to get her back, so now I'm the new Grim Reaper", I replied.

"What?"

"I'm also the Prince of Chaos."

"What?!"

"And a magical golem with no soul."

"WHAT?!"

I covered my ears as she shrieked and stared at the ground. She battered me with questions, some I could answer and some I couldn't. The trip through the forest took less time than expected, considering as soon as we rounded a bend in the path I saw a familiar rope bridge and the castle looming just ahead in a thick fog.

"Wow", I said quietly as I beheld my new home. "Would you look at that?"

"Don't change the subject", Dash grunted. "How did you kill the Grim Reaper?

"With a spectral sword", I shrugged as we walked through the portcullis and into the courtyard.

The castle was much smaller than the royal castle in Canterlot but it was still impressive. The stonework shone in the sunlight. I heard movement atop the wall and drew my sword while dropping into a fighting stance. A unicorn popped his head over the battlements and shouted down to us.

"You are trespassing on the lands of-", the unicorn began but I cut him off.

"These are my lands", I shouted. "Are you seriously not able to tell who I am?!"

"P-prince Jackson", the guard stuttered. "Please forgive me!"

I waved him away but he galloped down the stairs and slid to a stop in front of me with a salute. I returned the gesture and he turned his eyes on Rainbow Dash.

"Is this Lady Shadow", he asked but cocked his head to the side as I burst out laughing.

"No, this is Rainbow Dash", I laughed loudly.

"F-forgive me", he trembled.

"What's your name", I asked.

"Silver Lance", he replied nervously.

"Well, Silver", I smiled, "take a little break. I just wanted to come check out the castle."

"Of course, your Highness", he nodded. "May I ask when you will take up residence?"

"What's today, Wednesday", I asked and he nodded. "Two days before we move in."

He bowed politely and made his way back onto the wall. I shrugged and led the way in through the wooden and steel doors. As soon as we stepped inside I was amazed by the sight before me. Crimson carpets as soft as a cloud lined the middle of the hallways and in every nook and cranny possible I spied Lavender. The crystal chandelier in the entryway shone like the sun thanks to all the candles on it.

"I can tell Aunt Luna had a hoof in this", I sighed.

"How", Dash asked.

"Lavender."

We made our way up the grand stairway before us and peeked into the throne room. My eyes widened in surprise when I gazed upon the two thrones on the raised dais. They were similar, but the top of the backrest on my throne looked just like my crown.

 _Shit, I left that thing in Canterlot_ , I thought as I ran a hand through my hair. _Gotta make sure to bring it with me._

We poked around the throne room and Dash wanted to see me on the throne. With a groan I flopped down on my seat of power and slouched against the arm rest. She cocked her head this way and that as she stared at me.

"Now all you're missing is some scary ass armor and a certain hot vampony hanging all over you", she grinned as her wings slowly unfurled.

"Your excitement is showing", I grinned back and pointed at her wings.

"Celestia dammit", she grumbled as she forced her wings back against her sides.

I stood and led the way out of the throne room with a rather aroused Dash following me closely. Her wings brushed mine as we walked and a chill crept through me. I had a feeling she did that on purpose and my suspicions were confirmed when I asked about the fleeting contact. I shrugged and kept going through the castle.

"I'm gonna need a map of this place", I sighed when we finally made our way back to the front doors.

"It isn't that bad", Dash laughed. "We only got lost four times."

"You enjoyed getting lost with me", I teased.

"Yeah", she blushed, "but it would've been even better if we got lost in the bedroom."

"I told you, not without Shadow", I sighed.

"What about Cindra", she asked as she perked up.

"That's between you and her", I chuckled.

We exited the castle, waved to Silver Lance and took to the skies. The flight back to Ponyville was a short but enjoyable one filled with talking about everything and nothing but before long the conversation took a perverted turn.

"Ya know", Dash called out to me, "if you're worried about getting one of us pregnant again you could always just buy some condoms."

"I was thinking of magical sterilization", I retorted.

"I wouldn't go that far", Dash said as she blushed. "What if one day you want more foals?"

"Oh, I see", I smirked as I caught her blushing. "You're thinking you can get knocked up with my foal and collect foal support, huh?"

"I would _never_ ask you for a single bit", she shouted.

"You just want to have sex with me again."

"Guilty", she chuckled.

"I'll let you take that up with Shadow and Cindra", I scoffed as I shook my head but sniffed the air. "Do you smell smoke?"

We looked around and spotted a small wisp of smoke rising from the general area of Fluttershy's house. Fear raced through me as I put on extra speed. The sound of beating wings let me know that Dash was keeping up as we streaked toward the shy pony's cottage.

"What the hell", I shouted as her cottage came into view.

The entire thing was ablaze and poor Fluttershy was frantically trying to use her water hose to put the flames out. She heard our approach and started flagging us down for help.

"What the hell happened", I shouted as I slid to a stop.

"I put a rag on the stove and didn't realize I left it on", she sobbed. "Please help! Harry's stuck inside!"

I cursed loudly and leapt into action. I shouted for Dash to gather some clouds to put the flames out as I kicked the door in. As soon as the door opened a fireball rolled out at me. I threw my right wing around me and to my surprise the flames rolled harmlessly across my wing.

"Holy shit", I gasped.

I ran into the burning cottage and began quickly searching for the mountain of fur named Harry. I coughed smoke out of my lungs as I shouted for the big bear and heard him upstairs for some reason. I raced up the stairs and began checking rooms for the beast. When I reached my old room I spotted him huddling in the corner.

"Harry", I shouted as I stepped into the room. "Harry, its Jackson! Come on!"

The lumbering fuzz face crawled across the floor to avoid the smoke that was drifting through the air and took the hand I held out to him. I told him to follow me and we fumbled our way down the stairs and through the burning living room. About halfway across the floor I heard a crack and looked up just in time to see a burning support beam fall from the ceiling.

"Shit", I gasped.

I braced for impact but a furry arm struck me, knocking me to the side and sending me rolling toward the door. I jumped to my feet and turned to check on Harry but my stomach turned at the sight that greeted me.

"Harry", I whispered sadly.

I dropped to my knees in shock. The beam that would have killed me had pierced the bear's skull from the top and as the dead bear lay on the floor his blood and brain matter dripped from the gaping wound. I stared in shock until my stomach emptied its contents onto the floor.

"Jackson", several voices shouted frantically from outside.

I stumbled to my feet and began making my way toward the front door when a hissing noise caught my attention. I turned to the left and spotted blue flames shooting from the stove. A feeling of dread washed over me as I turned to a window that had shattered from the heat.

"Everypony get back", I shouted.

A split second later I heard a massive explosion and turned back just in time to see a blue fireball rolling through the air at me.

"Fuck me", I shouted and wrapped my right wing around myself.

Time slowed down as I felt the pressure and heat of the fireball slam into me. The sensation of flying briefly registered in my brain before I slammed through a wall and shot out the other side. I slid to a stop and tried to catch my breath.

"Jackson", Fluttershy cried, "where's Harry?"

I tried to speak but could only cough up blood. I knew I had damaged something inside but I didn't know what. I hung my head sadly and grimaced as the distraught mare fell to my chest sobbing uncontrollably. My other friends gathered around Fluttershy and held her as she wept. The Pegasus ponies managed to put the flames out shortly afterward but the damage was done. Fluttershy's cottage was a complete loss. Eventually they managed to pull the poor girl aside and I sat up, completely astounded by the devastation.

"Well, fuck."


	40. Chapter 40

I stared at the smoking husk of Fluttershy's home and felt like garbage. I felt worse than garbage. Over and over in my mind I heard Fluttershy's agonized cries of pain when they discovered Harry's charred remains. She had clung to Dash as if her life depended on it. I could only stand numbly by as the brokenhearted mare sobbed her heart out.

Random embers still smoldered despite the localized rainstorm. I thought back to those few hellish minutes and realized that rainstorms weren't enough. I pointed my finger at an ember as a small jet of water soaked it down. I turned and looked around at the gathered ponies. There were several unicorns among the crowd.

"Excuse me, sir", I called to the closest unicorn as I strode toward him purposefully.

"Yes, your highness", he bowed.

"You're a unicorn", I stated. "Do you know a spell to conjure water?"

"No, your Highness", he uttered in shame.

"Does anypony here know a spell to conjure water", I called loudly.

"I do, your Highness", a tan unicorn with a bucket Cutie Mark answered but began shaking slightly as I stood in front of him.

"You can conjure water", I asked with a deadly calm, "yet you did nothing to help the kindest pony in Equestria?"

"I-it never occurred to me, y-your Highness", he stammered in fear. His pupils shrank as I unfurled my wings and bared my fangs.

I turned and stalked away but strode back up to the unicorn. I drew back to slap him but stopped myself. I took a few deep breaths and called for parchment and a quill. When I received the items I scribbled out a note to mom asking her to pop by as soon as possible. I sent it on its way and grabbed a handful of ear as the pony unicorn tried to sneak off.

"Let go", he begged but behaved exactly as Cindra had when I squeezed his ear.

"Stay here", I growled and let him go. I took a few steps away and waited for a response from my mother.

Before long she appeared in front of me and I couldn't help but laugh. She asked what I was laughing at and I swiped cake frosting from her muzzle. I gave her a hug and asked to speak to her in private. She nodded and followed me to town hall.

"What happened to Fluttershy's cottage", she asked. "More importantly, what happened to you?!"

"She burned it down cooking and I got a bit crispy going in after Harry", I replied with a sad smile that quickly faded. "She lost Harry."

"That adorable bear", she gasped with teary eyes. "I was so fond of that sweetheart."

"I liked the fuzz face, too", I sighed. "That's kinda why I asked for you. Sorry about interrupting your lunch."

"It's fine, dear", she smiled.

"Mom, whose jurisdiction is Ponyville under", I asked.

"Originally it was under Everfree jurisdiction", she said slowly. "Now that there is royal blood on the throne I would assume that it was again under Everfree jurisdiction and not Canterlot jurisdiction."

"Good", I said heatedly as I stormed back out of town hall to find the mayor. As soon as I tracked her down I asked her to call a town meeting as soon as she could. I should have been more specific because an hour later I stood on a stage facing the entire town with fresh blood still trickling from cuts and scrapes. I approached the microphone and the town went silent.

"Good afternoon, citizens", I began calmly. "I'm sure all of you know me, but if not then allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Jackson of Everfree Forest. Just a few hours ago a dear friend of mine and an Element of Harmony lost her home and a gentle giant that was a friend of hers in an accidental fire."

Gasps echoed around the crowd and I pulled the microphone from the stand. I began to pace around the stage to look everypony in the eye.

"This fire wasn't easy to extinguish with rainclouds", I sighed. "I ask for volunteers to learn the necessary magic to fight house fires. Keep in mind that should you volunteer, you may be called upon day or night to fight fires."

"I volunteer", the tan unicorn from earlier shouted as he stepped forward.

"Oh, no you don't", I said. "You're helping me teach."

One by one more unicorns volunteered. Before long almost every unicorn in attendance had stepped forward to volunteer. I nodded and asked Twilight to make a list of every volunteer.

"I'll do it", she sighed tiredly. "Why me though?"

"Because you love lists", I replied with my best attempt at a smile.

I turned and walked off the stage, grunting lightly as I stepped down the steps. I rolled my shoulders and caught a familiar scent half a second before a pair of hooves wrapped around my neck and I felt a light nip on my shoulder.

"Hello, dearie", I sighed tiredly. "Would you mind waiting until I get healed up?"

"I don't mind at all", Shadow smiled as she dropped to her hooves beside me. "So what got you this time?"

"Exploding stove", I grunted.

"Master, there you are", Cindra sighed in relief as she flittered over to me and landed by my free hand which I rested on her head. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are looking for you. They're waiting at the library."

"To the library", I said as I smiled at my fiancé and stroked her cheek.

We made our way to the library taking our sweet time. This was mostly due to a limp I developed, but that's beside the point. I pushed the door open and ushered the mares in before myself. As soon as I crossed the threshold the lecturingfrom my mother began. The usual threats were there but a new threat was issued. She threatened to pull a page from my book and actually spank me.

I stood still and let my mother fuss at me for a while as she healed me. After that was done my mother levitated a scroll to me. I grabbed it out of the air and opened it.

 **Prince Jackson,**

 **I hope this letter finds you well. I must first begin by offering my sincerest apologies. I took a sample of your blood from the bandages used by the doctors and did a few tests on the samples. I have a few discoveries I must discuss with you at your earliest convenience. I await your arrival at the academy.**

 **Lightning Hoof**

"I'm gonna kill him", I growled. "I said no samples."

Shadow took the letter and read it herself, gasping aloud. I laid a hand on both of my mares' backs and poofed the three of us to the gates of the academy. I led the way into the academy and nodded to the bowing secretary. I asked for Lightning Hoof and she gave us directions.

We navigated the hallway, ducking the occasional note that flitted from office to office. I knocked on the door this time and waited for an answer before I poked my head inside. When I made sure it was safe I motioned the two to follow me in. We stood in front of the aged unicorn and he glanced up from his paperwork.

"Ah, Prince Jackson", his thin voice whispered. "So glad you could make it!"

"I told the doctors no blood samples", I said evenly.

"I am not a doctor", he chuckled as he stood from his chair.

He made his way to a filing cabinet and searched for the file he needed. His magic lifted it from the cabinet and he brought it to the table. He turned his gaze to my two companions and flicked them to me.

"I'm just gonna tell them everything you say", I scoffed.

"Very well", he said with a bow. "I found out some interesting things about your blood."

"Such as?"

"Unless I'm mistaken your fiancé is pregnant", he asked, smiling when I nodded. "Would you like to know why?"

"Please do tell me", I replied.

"As you may know", he began, "your blood is essentially liquid magic. This is quite an interesting thing by itself, but what's more interesting is what that magic is doing to your body."

Shadow, Cindra and I shared a look before asking what he meant. He smiled again and said not to worry.

"If magic is changing my body I'm damn sight gonna worry", I said heatedly. "What changes are we talking about?"

"For one, your cells regenerate at an astronomical rate", he said excitedly. "For another, your cells have a structure I've never seen before. Their shape can be manipulated almost instantly by magic."

"So you're saying I have super healing and I can turn my body into anything", I asked in disbelief.

"Well yes, actually."

"Wow", I muttered.

"As for procreation", he grinned, "your reproductive system is very unique. I consulted with Doctor Adryl and your genetic code adapted to and fertilized almost every single species of egg we injected it into."

" _Almost_ every species", I asked. "Which species didn't take?"

In response he turned his gaze to Cindra. She blinked a few times before she realized what he meant. She asked if he was sure and when he nodded the cute little bug pony started cheering about no maternity leave for her or missed work.

"Prince Jackson", the unicorn whispered, "are you intimate with both of them?"

"That's for me to know and you to fantasize about", I grinned.

We discussed my blood for a few more minutes before we took our leave. We headed out the same way we came in and soon found ourselves outside the gates of the academy. I sniffed the air and licked my lips.

"Let's get some grub", I grinned and led the way to the nearest restaurant.

We entered the squeaky clean establishment and took a booth near the back of the restaurant. The waitress rushed up to us and bowed her head before taking our orders. The cute mare seemed a little put off when I asked for a steak but overlooked it as I ordered fried potato slices and mead.

"Hey Cindra, are you familiar with the Everfree", I asked after our drinks arrived.

"Castle no, forest yes", she replied as she sipped her own mug of mead. "You're drinking water Shadow?"

The pregnant pony looked at her stomach then back at Cindra.

"Oh, right", Cindra chuckled. "I'm sorry, I kinda forgot because you aren't showing yet."

"Cindra, focus", I said as I snapped my fingers.

"Right, Everfree", she said. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know what foalflower looks like?"

"Ooh, I sure do", she grinned. "Want me to go get some after we're done eating?"

"Just lead me to it", I said. "You're not going in there alone."

Our food arrived and the three of us dug right in. The steak was tender but kind of bland. The potato slices were just the right crispiness and saltiness. I spotted what looked like rough cut fries on Cindra's plate and I snagged one. Before she could protest I popped it into my mouth and chewed it up. There was a sweetness that I couldn't place as well as an earthy undertone. I swallowed the morsel and licked my lips.

"Uh, master", Cindra began.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you keep that girlish figure", I smiled as I leaned closer to speak quietly.

"Jackson, you just ate hay", Shadow said incredulously.

"Tastes pretty good", I admitted as I snagged another.

"There he is", a familiar voice said from the front of the restaurant.

I hung my head and groaned as I turned to the voice. Standing just inside the front doors I saw two guards flanking Shining Armor.

"Prince Jackson", Shining called as he approached, causing every head to turn in my direction. "Princess Celestia requests your presence in the throne room. Now."

"Well, fuck."


	41. Chapter 41

After lunch we hurried to the palace. We speculated about why I was needed in the throne room but I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to get everything from the palace and get it moved to our new home. As we walked up the steps to the palace we were flanked by two guards on each side which made me nervous.

"What's up guys", I asked but got no response.

The guards silently led us to the throne room and stayed outside the door. We walked up the carpet in the middle of the oddly empty throne room and stopped in front of the dais. My mother glanced around with wild eyes before her magic closed all of the doors to the throne room.

"Who are you", she hissed as she advanced on Cindra.

"C-cindra", the changeling stammered as she hunched down in fright.

"WHO ARE YOU", my mother bellowed.

"Mom, what the hell is going on", I shouted.

"She is not who she says she is", my mother snarled and pointed at my assistant.

"What are you talking about", I asked incredulously. "This is the same changeling that's been around since I was staying with Fluttershy!"

"Yes, but there's something she hasn't told you", she spat as she stared at the changeling. "Isn't that right Cindra? Or should I say Princess Cindra?"

"Princess", Shadow and I shouted in shock.

"It's true", she whispered. "I am the princess of the changelings."

 _Isn't this a twist_ , Discord chuckled in the back of my mind.

"Not now", I whispered.

"What was that", mom asked.

"Nothing", I said as I shook my head before turning to Cindra. "Princess, huh?"

"Yes", she replied as her ears drooped.

"Cool", I said as I started to walk toward the doorway. "Let's get our shit packed as soon as possible."

The two mares followed me out the door but almost ran into me as I stopped in the hallway. I poked my head back in the door, told mom I loved her and pulled my head back out the door.

"Oh, what's going to happen to him now", I heard her sigh.

I snickered as we resumed our trek to my former chambers and the two mares fell into step beside me. We quickly made it to the room and within fifteen minutes everything was packed up just waiting to go.

"How are we gonna carry all of this", Cindra asked with wide eyes.

I simply smiled, focused on the foyer of Castle Everfree and sent the bags on their way. My quick thinking was rewarded with a hug from Cindra and a kiss from Shadow as we turned to the open door. I stopped in my tracks when I saw my mother standing in the doorway.

"Son, what are you doing", she asked. "Keeping Cindra around is just inviting war with the changeling nation."

"I stay of my own free will", Cindra replied.

"That doesn't matter", mom said in a near shout. "You are a princess of another nation! "You must return to your kind!"

"Her kind", I asked pointedly. "She is an adult that can make her own decisions. Besides, what army can stand up to the Lord of the Dead?"

"Have you learned to use the Reaper's Touch", she hissed.

"No."

"Have you summoned the Deathscythe?"

"No."

"Have you phase walked yet?"

"No."

"Then what good will it do to be the Lord of the Dead with none of the abilities?!"

"Mom, I got this", I shouted. "I may not have Death powers but I _am_ the Prince of Chaos! I can do whatever I imagine!"

She groaned loudly, rolled her eyes and stormed from the room. I shrugged at the two girls and we headed for the door. A silver glint under the dresser caught my attention so I went to the dresser and got on my hands and knees to reach underneath. My fingers touched metal and I pulled my hand back.

"I never noticed it but you're right", Shadow whispered to Cindra. "He really does have some amazing flanks."

"Stop staring at my ass", I laughed as I eyed the triangular pendant.

I stuffed it into a pocket and the three of us stepped out into the hallway. I noticed a group of fancy looking ponies making their way toward us and I whispered for the two mares to follow my lead. We continued walking toward the ponies until we reached an open window.

"Now", I shouted and leapt out the window.

The two mares followed me out into the sky as the ponies rushed to the window looking down. I laughed hard at the looks on their faces and waved before we headed for our new home. The flight was wonderful and it made my heart soar to hear all three of our wings beating the air as we flew. Just before nightfall we reached the castle and had to dodge bolts of magic on the way down.

"Silver Lance", I shouted as I hit the ground and rolled.

"Yes your Highness", he called as he galloped from the other side of the courtyard.

"Didn't I tell you we were returning?!"

"In two days, your Highness", he nervously replied.

"Oh. Well, carry on", I said awkwardly.

He bowed his head and went about his business. I motioned for the mares to follow me inside and they complied. We went inside and I led the way to the royal bedchambers ignoring the architecture and decorations as we passed them. At long last I shoved the doors to our private chambers open and strolled right in.

The antechamber was adorned with plush couches and cushioned chairs. In the corner was a door that led to a handmaiden's quarters. In the center of the floor a polished oak coffee table was situated between the sitting furniture perfectly spaced. A pull rope of some sort hung beside the other doorway that led to the actual bedchamber.

"Do I have to sleep in there", Cindra moaned as she stared at the small door.

"No", I replied with a shrug. "I mean, if you want to miss out on mind numbingly good sex then be my guest."

"I prefer our current arrangement", Cindra grinned. "It's so much warmer!"

I laughed and led the way into the bedchamber. Impressed gasps slipped from the two females. On a raised platform in the middle of the room was a massive canopy bed with black and gold velvet bedclothes that looked like they cost a fortune. On the left wall was a door that led to a bathroom and there were two doors on the right wall. I inspected the doors and found they hid two huge closets.

"Hey, what does this do", Cindra's voice floated from the bathroom.

Seconds later we heard the sounds of running water mixed with sputters and shrieks. We turned our attention to the bathroom door and saw Cindra emerge, her mane plastered to the back of her neck.

"Don't pull the middle chain", she coughed.

I burst into laughter and made my way into the bathroom. I noticed water all over the floor and stepped up to the toilet. I stood to the side and pulled the middle chain hanging from a tank on the wall. A stream of water rushed from the toilet and landed a few feet away on the floor.

"It's a butt washer", I laughed.

"Lovely", Cindra remarked dryly.

"Hey Cindra, do you feel like showing me where the foalflower is at", I asked.

"I'll get it, master", she smiled. "You two take a nice hot bath and I'll join you when I get back."

"If you're not back in an hour I'm coming after you", I warned. "Seriously, I don't want you getting lost or hurt."

She assured me that she would be fine and buzzed out through an open window. Shouts and magical explosions reached my ears but Cindra zipped back in the window before I could make it to the window.

"Maybe I better walk", she chuckled nervously.

"Perhaps that would be best", I remarked with a cocked eyebrow.

She trotted out the door swishing her tail to give a good parting view. I turned around and realized that Shadow had been watching her leave too. We went back into the bathroom and Shadow helped me strip my smoky dirty clothes off before running a nice hot bath.

"I gotta say she does have nice haunches", Shadow smiled.

"Eeyup", I agreed.

"Which one of us has the better plot", she suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Whose ass looks better", she reiterated.

"Oh", I mumbled and cleared my throat. "Cindra's hips are narrower than yours, but yours is more comfy to snuggle against. Honestly, I can't decide who has the better ass."

"So Cindra's looks better", she asked with an unreadable expression.

"I didn't say that", I replied cautiously. "Which one looks better really depends on the beholder."

"So you like both the same."

"No", I replied. "I like your ass better because of how soft yet firm it is. Also because you're Mein Liebsche."

"I love you", she sighed quietly as she hugged me.

"I love you too", I replied as I turned her head up and kissed her.

"I have a feeling Cindra is going to want to break in the bed tonight", Shadow smiled.

"Yeah, Dash wanted to break it in today", I laughed.

"Is that so", she asked evenly.

"Yeah, but I told her no", I answered. "I'm not going there without you."

"That means a lot to me, Jackson", she smiled.

We shared a tender little kiss before we climbed into the massive tub sunk into the floor. I was kind of worried it would be too deep since the water was up to my collar bones when sitting flat on the bottom, but my fears were abated when I noticed Shadow floating just beneath the surface of the water. I smiled and flicked water at her only to find soft lips pressed to mine lovingly.

"Finally we can be ourselves", she whispered as she laid her head on my chest.

We soaked in the steaming water for a long time just letting the heat work into muscles I didn't even know were sore. The sound of knocking on the door drew my attention and I called for the pony to come in. I waved to Silver Lance as he trotted in with his eyes averted.

"Your Highness, you have a visitor", he saluted.

"Who is it", I asked as I began climbing from the tub.

"It's a zebra", he replied and blushed. "She said her name was Zecora and she was here to stop horrors or something like that."

I dried off and summoned a shirt and trousers from my belongings which had already been brought up. As I pulled the clothes on I asked about Cindra.

"I haven't seen her for almost two hours, your Highness", he replied.

"Well, fuck."


	42. Chapter 42

My booted steps echoed through the halls as I rushed to the throne room. Thoughts of Cindra being in danger raced through my mind as I walked and froze my heart. The very thought of losing somepony close to me was intolerable. As I opened the doors of the throne room I spotted the zebra between two guards.

"Miss Zecora", I called, startling the zebra. "I have to ask that your audience with me be postponed. I have to find my assistant."

"Why is it a servant you look for", she asked in a thick accent, "when danger knocks at your very door?"

"What danger is at my door", I asked and scratched my head.

"A pony whose form is not set", she said darkly. "She has not awakened just yet."

"Did this pony have a golden leg", I asked nervously

"Her leg does shine, this is true. Might it have something to do with you?"

"That's Cindra", I shouted. "Where is she?!"

The zebra said a few more things in rhyme and began leading the way out of the throne room. I told Silver Lance to grab another guard and come with us as we stepped down the stairs outside of the castle. He called to some random guard and the two followed us into the woods. We followed the rhyming zebra for a while before we arrived in a clearing with leafy plants scattered all over. There, frozen in the center of the clearing, was the changeling I was searching for.

"Cindra", I called out as I ran to her side.

Her eyes darted to me as tears of relief streamed down her face. She tried to move but couldn't. I stroked her cheek and whispered calmly to her as I glared at Zecora. She met my gaze calmly, but there was a hint of confusion on her face.

"What", I growled at her.

"The history of you two I do not know", she said quietly, "but you are putting on quite a show. This paralysis will not last, but when she is free she must eat fast."

"Fuck you", I snarled before turning to the guards. "Watch her closely."

I picked Cindra's stiff form up and carried her out of the woods while the three others followed me. Once back on the trail I told them to keep up and took off at a run. It was awkward with the frozen changeling in my arms but it worked and before long we were opening the doors of the castle.

"SHADOW", I boomed in a Canterlot Voice.

Right away I heard hooves scrabbling on the stone floor and looked up to see a vampony streaking at the zebra. I shouted for her to stop and she did, eyeing the newcomer with distrust as she zipped over to check on the changeling in my arms.

"She's gonna have to feed when this shit wears off", I told her before turning to Silver. "Escort Zecora to the throne room. I'm taking Cindra to our chambers and then I'll be back to deal with her."

As Silver nodded Shadow and I made the trek up the stairs to our chambers. Just before we got there Cindra went limp in my arms with a shuddering gasp. We burst through the door and rushed through the antechamber. I settled the trembling changeling on the bed and stroked her mane.

"Give her all the love you safely can", I told Shadow quietly. "If she needs more than you can give then feed her lust. I have to deal with this damned zebra."

My fiancé nodded her understanding and I stormed back to the throne room. I passed a few housekeepers who bowed to me as I went by and I nodded back to them. The entire way I was trying to decide what to do about the zebra before I made up my mind to hear her out before deciding on a punishment.

 _You already know what the punishment will be,_ Discord laughed in the back of my head.

"Shut up, _dad_ ", I snarled sarcastically.

I strode in the open doors of the throne room and went straight to the perplexed zebra. I stood there staring in silence before I growled deep in my throat. Silver whispered in my ear and I nodded before taking a seat on my throne.

"Zecora, come here", I said evenly. I waited until she was standing directly in front of me before I continued. "Would you mind telling me why you attacked a member of House Everfree?"

"I regret using that charm", she replied, "but I thought that she meant harm."

"So you attacked her out of misplaced fear", I murmured. "I can forgive you because you didn't do it out of spite but there must be repercussions."

"I understand, your Highness", she sighed. "I must answer for this mess."

I motioned her forward and she complied. The look of confusion on her face almost made me laugh when I had pointed at my lap but she did as I asked. I placed my left hand on her back and charged my right hand with magic. She turned her head to look at me as I raised my hand into the air and understanding dawned on her right as I brought my hand down on her flank.

The first slap left a nice red handprint on her flank as she jumped and tried to scurry away. I held her down tightly as I continued administering her punishment. Her attempts to escape ceased almost immediately as tears and some kind of native language flowed from her. By the time I was done her flank glowed like a cherry.

"Now", I said as I let her regain her hooves. "You're forgiven, but keep in mind what happens when somepony does wrong."

"I am not a child", she muttered, "though that punishment was not mild. I do not wish to feel that again, so I shall not repeat that sin."

"The point has been made", I said as I stood up. "I have a changeling to take care of."

"Would it be possible to accompany you", Zecora asked. "I've never met a changeling, this is true."

I glanced at Silver and he took up a post beside Zecora as I motioned for her to follow me. I led the way to my fiancé and assistant in silence, only speaking to answer the few questions Zecora asked about me. Before too many questions could be asked we stepped into my chambers to see two mares cuddled up on the bed as one set of yellow eyes watched us in the darkened room.

"What is she doing here", Shadow hissed, making Zecora and Silver jump slightly.

"She's here to meet Cindra", I said but calmed the vampony as she leaped out of the bed. "Liebsche, she wanted to apologize and find out more about her."

"If you touch her again", Shadow hissed as she got in her face, "I'll make my husband's spanking feel like a tickle. Do you understand me?"

The zebra nodded in fear as she shrunk back slightly. In her own way she expressed no desire for trouble but was just curious about the changeling. I nodded to Silver and he took up a position inside the door. I stepped over to the bed and brushed Cindra's mane out of her face.

"Cindra", I whispered quietly, waking her. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better", she whispered back tired before her eyes landed on Zecora and she scrambled to the farther side of the bed. "What the fuck is she doing here?!"

"I can see a simple apology will not do", Zecora sighed sadly. "I'm guessing you wish to punish me, too?"

"Huh", Cindra asked in confusion.

In response Zecora turned her flank to Cindra and even in the twilight of our chambers the redness was still visible. A small giggle slipped from the changeling as she rounded the bed slowly. She came over and hugged me before she advanced on Zecora. She stopped a few feet away and stared at the zebra in absolute silence.

"Why?"

The single word was greeted with silence for several seconds as Zecora bowed her head.

"Paralyzing you was the wrong thing to do", she whispered in her thick accent. "I must admit I was scared of you."

"I may be a monster", Cindra uttered through the tears forming, "but I still have feelings too."

"I do not know what to say. Perhaps we may speak another day. I apologize for putting you through hell, but before I leave I wish you well."

The zebra bowed to us again before turning and sadly walking away. I watched a single tear fall to the stone floor before she disappeared from view. Cindra walked slowly back to the bed and climbed up to curl in a ball.

"Help Zecora find her way out", I said to Silver.

As he hurried from the room I crawled up on the bed and curled myself around the poor sniffling mare. I felt movement and looked up into a pair of glowing yellow eyes. I rested my head against Cindra's shoulder as Shadow wrapped herself around the other side of the crying changeling.

"It's okay", I whispered as I stoked her mane. "You're safe here."

Before too long Cindra's breathing leveled out and she slept peacefully. I continued stroking her mane as Shadow placed a kiss on Cindra's cheek. Without a word she slid from the bed and entered the bathroom. After about ten minutes I began to get worried so I eased off the bed and followed her.

"Shadow", I called softly as I approached the mare.

"Go back in there with her", she replied coolly as she propped her front hooves up on the counter.

"What's wrong", I asked as I came up and slipped my arms around her.

"I don't want you to see me like this", she hissed as she pulled away from me.

"Like what", I asked. "Showing emotions? Caring for someone you love?"

"No, I mean like this", she snarled as she spun to face me.

Her eyes glowed red as she shoved me away from her. Her fangs glinted in the pale light from the candles nearby and I could see the veins on her wings standing out. She snarled again as she launched herself at me.

"Fuck", I gasped.

We collided and went down hard. I grabbed her neck as she snapped her jaws shut inches from my face. I threw her off of me and scrambled backwards regaining my feet.

"What's the matter, _dear_ ", she hissed as her voice echoed oddly. "Don't like what you see? Well I'm sorry to say that this is what you have to look forward to! It isn't pretty, but it's effective."

 _Wow,_ I thought. _I can feel some kind of power radiating off of her. It almost feels familiar._

She took a few steps closer and crouched into a fighting stance as her wings unfurled. She stood there as if waiting for something, but I couldn't figure out what. She leapt at me again and I wrapped my arms around her as her furry body slammed into me. A sharp pain ripped through my left arm as she sank her fangs into me but I held her close.

"Take as much as you need", I grunted. "I'll give my last drop of blood for you."

She drank greedily and I held her, stroking her mane and ears as she had her fill. Her breathing began to slow from the frenzied pace of just a few minutes prior and she went limp in my arms. As her fangs slid out of my shoulder I eased her down onto the floor and curled around her.

"Let me go", she choked out through tears.

"No."

"Please let me go", she sobbed.

"Why", I whispered and stroked her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you again", she wailed. "I don't want to hurt anypony anymore! I'm a monster!"

"Shadow Bloom, you listen to me", I said sternly. "The only way you could hurt me now is to leave me."

"But you have Cindra", she sniffled.

"Cindra isn't my fiancé, you are", I replied. "Are you really going to leave two weeks before our wedding?"

"I thought you didn't decide on a date", she whispered.

"I just did", I smiled. "You need me, but I need you a whole hell of a lot more."

"What about Cindra", she asked.

"Well, I haven't thought that far ahead", I admitted.

"I'm fine with being a consort", Cindra's voice came from the doorway. "As long as I get to be with both of you I don't care."

"Bisexual bug", Shadow said with a wet chuckle.

"Magnificent mare", she retorted as she flitted over and flopped on top of both of us. "By the way, that thing with the glowing red eyes and super aura was fucking hot."

The two mares' lips pressed together before they turned their attention on me. Shadow locked her lips to mine as Cindra shimmied down between her thighs. Things just began to get interesting when a green flash of flame dropped a scroll of parchment on my forehead. I groaned and unrolled the parchment to read it.

 **Prince Jackson,**

 **I want my daughter back. I will be coming myself to collect Princess Cindra. I do not want open war between our nations, I only want Cindra. My subjects and I will arrive at Castle Everfree at noon in three days under parlay. Any hostilities shall be viewed as declarations of war and justice will be swift. Please, think of your dear fiancé and unborn foal. It would be a shame for anything to happen to them.**

 **Queen Chrysalis**

"Well, fuck."


	43. Chapter 43

The next two days were a blur of activity as we made preparations for the arrival of my personal assistant's mother. I had a feeling that after our last encounter she would be arriving with a rather large force. In order to prepare for this possibility Shadow sent word out to the surrounding areas requesting volunteers. Some were more successful than others but to my surprise our ranks had swelled from thirteen to one hundred and thirty eight. I was impressed, but it still wasn't enough.

I sent a letter to my mother explaining the situation and within hours I got the reinforcements I had asked for in that very same letter. Within hours a mixed unit of unicorns and pegasi numbering two hundred came soaring into our midst. I approached the lead unicorn of the unit and shook his hoof. His shocking blue hair stuck out from under his helmet and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Shining, you _do_ have a pair", I grinned at him.

"A pair of what", he asked as he tilted his head.

"Nothing", I sighed and waved it off. "I appreciate your troops getting here so fast."

"Would you mind telling me what the situation is, your Highness", he asked.

"Okay, here's the deal. I have a Life Claim on the changeling Cindra. I had an… encounter… with the Queen of the changelings. I found out later on that Cindra is in fact _Princess_ Cindra of the changelings. The changeling queen is going to be here at noon tomorrow. You guys are here as a show of force, since that's something she respects. I don't anticipate any fighting, but I don't want to be unprepared. If we show any aggression we're screwed. Just find somewhere to put your troops and just… I don't know, get prepared?"

"Yes, your Highness", he bowed.

He trotted off to relay my orders and I couldn't help but be impressed with his efficiency. I just hoped his battle skills were up to snuff. I made my way to the front doors of the castle and looked around me at the busy little ponies sharpening weapons and bolstering defenses lost in my thoughts. A pair of hooves wrapping around my chest from behind brought me back to the real world.

"Don't go too deep down the rabbit hole", my fiancé grinned at me. "Wouldn't want to get lost this close to our wedding, now would we?"

"I only need to worry about getting lost in your eyes", I smiled back as I turned to her.

 _How is it possible to love somepony this deeply_ , I thought to myself as I stared into Shadow's loving eyes. _How did I fall this quickly?_

"What is it", Shadow asked as her smiled faltered slightly.

"I was just wondering what I did to deserve your love", I replied and leaned in to kiss her.

"I often wonder the same thing", she smiled warmly.

"I love you more than I can say", I said with a smile. "I haven't been alive for long, but I haven't felt this way about anypony. It's kinda scary."

She hugged me tightly before she jerked her head to the side and stared over my shoulder. I turned and followed her line of sight, a jolt zipping through me. I noticed a tiny speck on the horizon just above the trees.

"Your Highness, a changeling scout has been spotted", one of the pegasi called as he landed near me.

"It looks like we may be receiving our company a bit early", Shadow said quietly as she turned her eyes to the setting sun. "I don't like this, love."

"Me neither", I admitted. "Shining, Silver, on me!"

The two guards stood at attention in front of me in less than five seconds. I motioned my head to the side and they followed me away from the Pegasus.

"Okay, we may be moving the meeting up unexpectedly", I said quietly. "I want all of your guards on cautious alert. Show no aggression, but show no weakness. Stand tall, stand your ground, but don't antagonize them. Understood?"

"You essentially just repeated yourself, your Highness", Silver Lance said with a cocked head.

"Ask Cindra about this", I said darkly as I held my right hand in front of his face. "But at least I know you were paying attention."

Shining cocked an eyebrow at me but I shook my head. The two went off to relay my newest orders and I turned my attention back to Shadow. I noticed the worry on her face and smiled reassuringly. She let out a teary grimace before burying her face in my neck.

"What's wrong", I whispered as I stroked her mane.

"I'm worried for you", she murmured.

"This is a political conference, not a battle", I laughed.

"What if something goes wrong", she whimpered. "What if Chrysalis decides to attack and I can't get to you in time and… and… you…"

I held her tightly against me as she cried softly. My heart wrenched when she voiced her fears of losing me amidst heaving breaths and bouts of tears. She tried to argue with me when I told her she would be teleported to Canterlot at the first sign of danger but accepted my decision when I rubbed her belly. She turned her teary eyes to me and nodded before kissing me yet again.

"Your Highness, there is a trio of changelings approaching", Silver called as he trotted up.

"I'll meet them outside the gates", I said as I disentangled myself from Shadow. "Send me two pegasi."

He nodded and darted off to fulfill my request. While I waited I adjusted my sword belt, tightening it around my waist. In no time flat I was winging my way over the wall flanked by two pegasi. We settled down about fifty yards from the gate and waited for the trio of changelings.

"Forgive me, your Highness", the pony on my right said, "but is it wise for you to meet them personally?"

"Yes", I grinned at him and laughed at the confusion on his face. "See, changelings respect strength, so what could be more badass than a Prince that isn't scared of a fight? Besides, they wouldn't ambush me out here because they would never make it out of here alive. If they did, it would bring the wrath of Equestria down on their heads."

"Good thinking", the other guard said with a nod.

The changelings came into view as they rounded the last bend and began to cross the rope bridge. I stepped forward as the three armored bug ponies stopped about ten feet away. I turned my eyes to the middle changeling and couldn't help but wonder how easily her armor would come off.

 _Where the fuck did that come from?_

"Queen Chrysalis", I greeted evenly as I bowed my head slightly. "Kinda early, don't you think?"

"I'm just anxious to see my daughter", she replied as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Speaking of which, wherever is she?"

"Most likely enjoying one of our massive tubs", I laughed.

"I beg your pardon", she said as she jerked her head back.

"Cindra-"

" _PRINCESS_ Cindra", she hissed.

"I'm sorry, Princess Cindra loves water", I explained. "She hated it at first, but she grew to love the water."

"Fascinating", she replied flatly. "This little rendezvous is a formality. I wish to remind you of our arrival at noon tomorrow."

"You've already arrived", I grinned, but held up my hands when she began to get flustered. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. How many of you may I expect?"

"Hmm, why in Equestria would I tell you that", she asked mockingly.

"Because a certain prince holds a Life Claim over a certain princess", I grinned wickedly. "Anypony that violates or interferes with a Life Claim forfeits their own life, don't they? And a war between nations is a nasty business indeed. Also, I need to know how many guests to prepare for since it's good hosting. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would", she said cautiously after studying me for a moment.

"I ask again, how many?"

"Six changelings including myself", she said coolly.

"Thank you for the information, your Majesty", I bowed. "I'll prepare accordingly and look forward to the meeting tomorrow. Be safe."

"And you as well, Prince Jackson", she almost purred.

 _Oh no, that ain't ominous at all,_ I thought to myself as the trio of changelings began walking away.

I motioned to the guards and we took wing back to the castle. When we landed I called the two "S Class" ponies as I took to calling them. When they got close I told them to double the guard in the castle and keep at least four pegasi on patrol at all times until I directly said otherwise. They bowed and scampered off like good little minions and I pondered the possibility of hiring Shining Armor temporarily.

I dismissed the thought and headed inside. The throne room doors were shut tight and guards were posted at regular intervals throughout the halls. I nodded at the two guards standing at attention outside my chambers as I passed. The sound of light splashing made me roll my eyes as I made my way to the bathroom doorway.

"Having fun", I asked as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Hello, master", Cindra blushed as she shook soapy water from her mane. "I was taking a nice hot bath but I kinda got carried away."

"That's adorable", I laughed but sobered quickly. "I just had a bit of a parlay with your mother."

"Oh", she whispered and lowered her eyes as water dripped from her ears. "How did it go?"

"Veiled threats were issued, points were made, I confused her, the usual", I shrugged nonchalantly as I pushed myself from the door and moseyed into the bathroom.

"Is she making a mess again", Shadow called as she trotted in from the antechamber.

"Eeyup", I called back. "Water everywhere."

The vampony trotted in and giggled when she saw the cuddly bug pony in the tub. She walked over and nuzzled against me before she hopped into the tub herself. She sighed happily as she sank into the steaming water.

"Oh, master", Cindra cooed suggestively as she slipped from the tub and propped her hooves up on my chest.

"Well, fuck."


	44. Chapter 44

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ANONYMOUS, AS ENTERTAINING AS YOUR REVIEWS ARE THERE** **SEEM TO BE MANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE. I BEG YOU TO REGISTER AND MESSAGE ME. ANY OF YOU MAY MESSAGE ME ANY TIME DAY OR NIGHT. I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. NOW ON WITH THE MAGIC!**

Isat on my throne and stared at the clock as it crept toward noon. A yawn slipped from me and I scratched an itch underneath my crown. The guards around the castle gave off a sense of nervous readiness as they maintained a state of suspicious alertness. My gaze slipped up to the rafters and I allowed myself to daydream about the future for a moment. A light touch of a hoof on my arm brought me back to reality.

"Are you okay", Shadow asked quietly

"Yeah, I was thinking about our future", I smiled.

"Our future", Shadow repeated. " _Our_ future. I like the sound of that."

We shared a tender kiss and parted just moments before a messenger entered to inform us that the changeling procession was here. I asked the guards to show them in. A couple minutes later I watched as Queen Chrysalis stepped holey hooves into the throne room followed by five changelings of various sizes with different colors of armor.

"Welcome to Castle Everfree, Queen Chrysalis", I said with a small nod.

"Thank you, Prince Jackson", she replied stiffly. "Your castle is quite impressive considering its age."

"They don't build them like they used to", I smiled.

"Prince Jackson, may we dispense of this idle banter", she asked testily.

"Guards, leave us", I ordered after several seconds of silence.

The guards in my employ shared nervous glances before they turned and left the room. I turned my gaze to the changeling queen expectantly.

"Leave us", she said coldly.

The changelings did as commanded, glancing back as they left the room. I turned to Shadow and asked her to retrieve Cindra but take her time. She laid a hoof on my arm before climbing from her throne and walking from the room with her head held high. After her swishing tail vanished from sight I focused on Chrysalis again.

"So how have you been", I asked quietly.

"Still recovering from that little cut you gave me."

"I really do apologize", I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I was only defending myself."

"Speaking of defending oneself", Chrysalis said with a small smile, "I couldn't help but notice all of the guards."

"Don't you respect a show of strength", I grinned.

"As if you needed to", she scoffed. "No, not after our last… meeting."

"Queen Chrysalis, we don't have to be enemies", I sighed. "Why did you attack me last time?"

"You stole my daughter from me", she hissed.

"I did nothing of the sort", I retorted. "I saved her life and enacted my Life Claim to save her life a second time."

"What", she asked as she jolted back. "You saved her life?"

"I did."

"Why", she almost snarled. "What are you playing at, creature? What do you hope to gain?"

"I don't have anything to gain", I said calmly. "It was the right thing to do."

"The right thing", she scoffed.

"Yes", I replied. "I was responsible for her first injury so I did what I had to in order to save her."

"That explains the golden appendage", she said with narrowed eyes. ""Tell me, what made you attack a foreign dignitary?"

"I did it to protect one of the Elements of Harmony", I frowned. "I knew nothing of the nature of changelings and in my ignorance I injured your wonderful daughter. I tried to use my magic to reattach her leg but I couldn't do it."

"Yet you fashioned a new leg entirely out of magic", she interrupted with disdain dripping from her voice.

"Yes", I admitted. "I don't understand what went wrong, but I saved her life nonetheless."

"What of the second time", she asked with just the barest hint of genuine curiosity.

"A misunderstanding between myself, my mother and Princess Cindra", I grimaced. "I used my body to shield the princess from fire, being injured in the process. I enacted the Life Claim and she declared she would serve me forever."

"She did WHAT?!"

At that moment the particular princess in question happened to enter the throne room alongside my fiancé. The gorgeous vampony trotted up and sat back on her throne. Cindra came up the dais and stood to my right as her mother stared at her silently.

"Hello, mother", she said flatly.

"A _servant_ , Cindra", Chrysalis asked coldly. "Is this what you think of your title? Do you think yourself beneath this _creature_?!"

"At first I was a mere servant", Cindra said forcefully. "We quickly developed a relationship that is actually quite difficult to explain."

"You would throw your inheritance away to serve _him_?! I will not allow my daughter to be some two bit servant _whore_!"

"She is _not_ a whore", Shadow exclaimed as she thumped her hoof on her throne. "She is loved and cared for as family."

"Oh, I could smell the 'loving' a mile away", she muttered. "So you seduced my daughter in order to enthrall her?!"

" _I_ seduced _him_ , mother", the princess said quietly.

Chrysalis seemed lost in thought for a few moments before she began muttering to herself. I began to get a bad feeling when her gaze flicked between me and Cindra.

"Prince Jackson of Everfree Forest", she began shrewdly, "You have defiled the princess of the changelings. Tradition dictates a joining of houses."

"No offense, Cindra", I said to her before turning to Chrysalis. "What if I refuse? I _am_ already engaged, after all."

"According to ancient law, princes were allowed multiple wives. If you refused it would be seen as an affront to our princess and our nation", she said with narrowed eyes. "Besides, with my resources you could begin turning a profit from this little forest."

I turned to Shadow and saw something unreadable in her face. I turned back forward and closed my eyes for a moment to collect my thoughts.

"Could I have a week to discuss things and get back to you", I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"No", she said coldly. "This is a one-time offer. I don't know about you, but I would hate to be responsible for starting a war."

"Then allow us fifteen minutes", I begged.

"Oh, very well", she sighed as she rolled her eyes and stalked out.

"What do I do", I asked quietly. "Either choice is a life altering event. One affects my life; the other affects all of Equestria."

"Being a ruler means making hard decisions", Shadow said quietly.

"I don't want you to be _forced_ into marrying me", Cindra sighed. "If you did, I would want it to be because you truly loved me."

"I understand that, but what choice do I have", I groaned. "It isn't ideal, but it would prevent a huge war. I'm willing to do this for my ponies because it's in their best interests."

"Maybe we could even learn to love each other", the changeling smiled unevenly.

"Shadow and I both love you already", I replied. "I think it would be best to go through with this. I've been roped into this arrangement, but it really isn't that bad."

"I agree with Jackson", Shadow uttered. "For the sake of millions of ponies, I think he should accept the proposition."

"I'll go get her", Cindra said quietly and fluttered away.

I rubbed my face roughly and slouched down in my throne. A few seconds later I heard the two changelings approaching and sat up in my throne. I could almost feel the smugness rolling off of the queen as she stood before me.

"Queen Chrysalis, after consideration I accept your proposal in the interest of peace", I said evenly.

"That is pleasant news", she almost purred. "I look forward to a bright future for our alliance. Do take care of my dear daughter."

She turned and left the castle rendering us completely speechless. I turned to the two mares in turn looking for the words to say. I opened my mouth but closed it silently. I had no idea what to say.

"This doesn't change things much", Cindra smiled.

"No, not really", I agreed quietly. "It actually doesn't change anything except how many wives I will have."

"So… how are the wedding arrangements going to go", Cindra asked slowly.

"We could maybe have a double wedding", I suggested.

"No", Cindra replied as she shook her head. "I want Shadow to have her own wedding day. She was engaged to you first."

"Are you sure", I asked as I ran my hand over her ear.

"Yes, master", she replied.

"I'm not your master anymore", I smiled.

"That's right", Shadow smiled. "He's your fiancé now!"

"Fiancé", Cindra whispered quietly.

The changeling went wide eyed as the sudden reality kicked in. her knees buckled and before either of us could reach her she crumpled to the floor unconscious. Shadow and I looked at each other before I picked her up and set off towards our chambers.

"You're taking this rather well", I whispered to Shadow as we walked.

"I… I don't know how to explain what I feel", she whispered back.

"Try", I quietly encouraged her.

"I'm happy that we… prevented war. I'm glad that Cindra doesn't have to return to the hive. It makes me happy to see her happy, but I'm ashamed to admit I'm jealous. Just a little bit."

"Jealous", I asked nervously.

"Don't get me wrong", she smiled. "I love you now more than ever. I can feel the love you have for me. What started as adoration and gratitude turned into a deep soulful love for you."

"And me?"

"That's the question, isn't it", she asked quietly. "I see your interactions with her and I can see a level of caring that surpasses the loyalty to even the best of friends. Is it because she was bound to you? Is it something more? Your relationship with her is hot then cold. It's yes then it's no."

"It's… I really can't explain it", I muttered. "The two of you are in my care and I promised myself I would take care of you both. She just happens to be in danger more often than you."

The vampony chuckled lightly as we entered our chambers. In the middle of the room facing the door stood a tall white alicorn with fury written all over her face. I walked over and placed Cindra on the bed gently before turning to my mother. I opened my mouth to speak but the crack of teleportation echoed in my ears. I blinked and looked around, and to my surprise we stood in the middle of the foalflower field. I opened my mouth to speak again but my mother stomped her front hoof and snorted.

"Well, fuck."


	45. Chapter 45

I stared into the burning pink eyes of my mother and waited for her to speak. Her nostrils flared as furious breaths ripped from her. She stared into my eyes for the longest time before she spoke.

"How could you get engaged to a _changeling_ ", she asked loudly. "You're already marrying a _vampony,_ for heavens' sake!"

"I did it to prevent a war with the changelings", I shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"She knew we had sex", I explained loudly as she cringed. "Ancient law said something about two houses joining and if I said no it was a slap in the face. That would've led to war!"

"ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF", she boomed in her Canterlot Voice.

"Have you ever been hit with her talent", I shouted. "It's like sex just takes over your brain!"

"That's no excuse", she hissed. "What do you think this does to your image?!"

"My _IMAGE_ ", I shouted incredulously. "I don't give a damn about my image! I refuse to be responsible for a global war in my first year on the throne!"

"She threatened war", my mother asked in shock.

"I think she's still pissed about our last encounter", I laughed. "But then again, she did say something about a bright future for our alliance. She also mentioned turning a profit in my little forest."

"A profit", mom repeated quietly. "What could be prof- Oh, yes, the mines. That would be-"

She stopped midsentence and went wide eyed as she looked around her.

"I think not", she shouted as her horn began to glow.

"No", I shouted as I grabbed her horn.

"What", she asked heatedly.

"I was in the library yesterday and I came across some healing medicine books. One of the most potent healing potions calls for foalflower", I explained. "My healing magic doesn't work on myself anymore, and I tend to get hurt a lot, so I figured I would look into it."

"I… wasn't aware of this", she replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was in this dusty ass book written in some kinda weird symbols but they just turned into Ponish right in front of my eyes", I grinned. "It was extremely cool."

"I know the book you speak of", she smiled lightly but shook her head. "You're distracting me. How do you intend to handle the nuptials?"

"Cindra doesn't want to intrude on Shadow's wedding day", I sighed.

"This is going to be expensive."

"Yeah", I laughed in agreement. "We haven't decided on a date, but we are still betrothed."

"I still find it difficult to believe you agreed to a political marriage", she said as she shook her head.

"Again", I said evenly. "Mom, I have a question."

"What question is that", she smiled nervously.

"Are you racist?"

"I-WHAT", she shouted. "Why would you ask me that?!"

"Well, you only ever address ponies", I said as I ticked off points on my fingers. "You accepted Shadow a lot faster than you did Cindra. The terms 'everypony' 'somepony' and 'nopony' are the normal terms, but there are so many races out there such as griffins. Everything in this country is tailored to ponies. I can't complain too much because this land is my home, but there is definitely a slight bias."

"It has been this way since ponies were the only race in existence", my mother explained stiffly. "Four thousand years of tradition are hard to break."

"So you're okay with racist traditions but not multiple marriages", I asked as my wings twitched. "Or is there a problem with the race of my second fiancé that I should know about?"

"Jackson, the race isn't the issue", she sighed. "Chrysalis outmaneuvered you, and that is the most upsetting part."

"Oh, so now there's a problem between you because of her mama", I almost snarled.

"That mare is cold, calculating and downright vicious when crossed", my mother almost hissed. "I have had dealings with her in the past and know firsthoof how conniving she can be."

"I'll be careful in my dealings with her", I promised.

"See that you do", she said coolly before she vanished.

I asked myself what the hell had just happened before turning my attention to the crop in which I stood. Since I was here anyways I materialized a hand scythe and basket to harvest some of the plants. When the basket was full I made my way down the path to my castle. As I came into view I was greeted immediately by Shining Armor and Silver Lance.

"Which one of you ratted me out to mom", I asked as I strolled by them.

"I thought it best if Princess Celestia was kept abreast of the situation", Shining admitted.

"Well, you got me yelled at", I scoffed as I kept going.

"Prince Jackson, is that foalflower", Shining asked as he followed me.

"Eeyup", I grinned. "It's an important ingredient in a super powerful healing potion."

"It's an alchemical ingredient too", he asked as he cocked his head.

"Uh huh", I grinned. "I'll see you later."

He bowed to me and trotted off as I carried the basket up to our chambers. I got quite a few curious stares as I walked but I didn't care. I nudged the door open and dropped the basket as Cindra slammed into me. She told me everything that had happened after my mother poofed me away. Right as she was finishing speaking Shadow streaked in through the window to slide to a stop.

"There you are", she sighed in relief but cocked an eyebrow as she spotted the plants on the floor. "I'm not quite sure that's the kind of profit she meant."

"This is for healing potions", I said in mock indignation. "Mostly."

The two mares laughed and helped me hang the plants up by their stems. I breathed in their earthy aroma and looked over the plants. Satisfied with the quantity I plucked a single bud from the stem and eyed it closely. I saw tiny rainbow crystals clinging to the dark green plant.

"Skittles", I whispered and tried to figure out where that came from.

"Catchy", Cindra smiled as she sniffed the hanging plants. "It smells like fruit!"

"I think 'fruity pebbles' would be a better name", Shadow replied from over beside the window she was looking out of.

"Okay then", I smiled as I began pulling the bud apart with magic.

I caught the seeds in my hands as they fell and before long the stems had been separated from the herbal parts of the plant. I floated the stems out of the window and set the rest on a table. I looked around until I caught sight of some thin paper. I rolled the herb into the paper and licked the edge to seal it together before I engulfed my finger in fire. I tried to light the thing but only the paper was burning. I scratched my head and asked what I did wrong.

"You didn't dry it", Cindra blurted.

I nodded and cocked my eyebrow at her as I swirled heated air around each of the plants. I kept this up until the smell of the plants grew intense suddenly and I let the wind fade. Seeds littered the floor, having fallen during the drying process.

I repeated the process with the paper again and was rewarded with a lungful of fruit flavored smoke. I instantly went into coughing fits as the two mares looked on blankly.

"Did he really just light an illegal cigar inside of a castle", Cindra asked quietly.

"Yes, yes he did", Shadow replied. "It's clear that he has no fucks to give."

"What?"

"I heard him say that to one of the guards last week", she shrugged.

I held the cigar out to Shadow and she took a big draw off of the cigar. Cindra did the same when I extended it to her but her face was priceless when she coughed so hard she farted. Shadow and I laughed our heads off as we continued passing the cigar around the circle. Before long the three of us were laying on the bed on our backs with our heads in the middle of the bed.

"Is this stuff bad for the foal", Cindra asked suddenly.

"Well, I wouldn't imagine anything with healing properties would be harmful", I said slowly. "Still, I don't want anything to happen to our foal. Maybe it would be best if you didn't use this often."

"Okay", Shadow mumbled as she stared at the ceiling. "Either of you hungry?"

We both said yes and I brought a quill and parchment over. We wrote down what we wanted and I headed to the hallway. The guards snapped to attention when I opened the door and scurried to carry out my wishes when I handed the list to them. I jogged back to the bedchamber and got a thought in my head. I changed course and headed for the pile of books on my table. I picked up the herbal remedy book and opened it to the page I needed.

"Honey, six roses, twelve stalks of wheat", I mumbled aloud. "Three hours, add foalflower, ten minutes, strain and bottle."

"That's easy for a healing potion", Cindra scoffed.

"Especially one this potent", I replied as I turned back to the book. "Never mind, here's the difficult part. It requires a one point twenty one gigawatt blast of healing energy."

"How the heck are we gonna measure that", Cindra asked.

"I can contact the head of the magic academy and get his help with this."

We discussed other topics while waiting for our food. The two shared stories of their past as I shared my few experiences before I met Cindra. They got a good laugh at Fluttershy's reaction to my kisses but I detected a hint of jealousy and changed the subject. Somehow Rainbow Dash was brought up in the conversation. I laughed at the gleam in Cindra's eye when she asked me about inviting her over. I said I would and noticed the expectant expressions on their faces.

"What, now?"

They both nodded eagerly.

"Well, fuck."


	46. Chapter 46

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

I shook my head as the two mares grinned at me. Their grins grew wider as I went to the table to scribble out a note.

 **Dash,**

 **Cindra and Shadow wanted me to extend an immediate invitation to you. Hope to see you soon.**

 **Jackson**

I focused on the prismatic pony and sent the letter on its way. While waiting the two hours we agreed on I set about summoning the remaining ingredients needed for the healing potion directly from the castle infirmary. I had gathered the ingredients on a materialized alchemist's bench when a letter popped into existence in front of me.

 **Prince Jackson,**

 **Grow your own herbs as soon as possible. I am sending a shipment of starter plants to you tomorrow in order to help. Please don't take our herbs again.**

 **Doctor Benjamin Adryl**

I showed the letter to the girls and laughed as I prepared more foalflower and rolled it up in the thin paper. I lit the end of the cigar and flopped back on the bed. The two mares burrowed against my chest as I inhaled a lungful of smoke. As I exhaled I held it out to Cindra but she reached a hoof forward to snag the cigar with one of the holes in her hoof.

"I think I wanna call this a blunt", Cindra said matter-of-factly. "It isn't a true cigar and it has a blunt tip to it, so why not?"

I got the blunt back from her and took a couple long draws off it. As I exhaled the smoke Cindra suddenly jumped over me passing through the smoke and shouted 'ta da' as she posed with one hoof in the air. We laughed and clapped as the changeling bowed but a few minutes later a knock sounded on our door.

"Come in", I called around the end of the blunt.

"What is that smell", Shining asked as he stepped into the room. His eyes landed on the foalflower hanging around the room and his jaw dropped. "Your Highness, why are there illegal plants in here?"

"They're not illegal if they're medicinal ingredients", I grinned as I took a rather large draw from the blunt.

"How is that medicinal", he frowned as I passed the blunt to Cindra.

"Heling properties", I explained vaguely. "I pulled a muscle in my back. What did you need?"

"Miss Rainbow Dash is here to see you", he replied. "If our presence is not required we would like permission to return to Canterlot."

"Send her in before you guys wing it", I said and returned his salute. "I really appreciate you showing up. I could use a commander something like you. Just not so uptight."

"I'll try to relax, your Highness", he chuckled as he bowed.

I waved him out and began rolling another blunt while I waited for Dash's arrival. When she trotted through the door I motioned her over and held the blunt out to her. She voiced her excitement and eagerly accepted the offer. I used a flaming finger to provide her with fire.

"Oh damn", she coughed loudly after filling her lungs completely. "This is some seriously good stuff!"

"We're calling it fruity pebbles", Cindra giggled.

I motioned the changeling close and flipped the blunt backwards. She put her lips right near mine and inhaled as I pushed a dense stream of smoke from the end of the blunt. Her eyes watered up as she held her breath. I pulled the shortened blunt from my mouth and was immediately offered the other blunt to do the same for Dash.

"I would like one", Shadow smiled. "One more won't hurt the foal."

I leaned in and blew through the blunt hard, forming a cloud around us. She held her breath for a few seconds before she exhaled another cloud of smoke.

"Hey Dash, let me try something", I grinned.

She nodded so I scooted closer and blew a thick cloud around her head. I used magic to confine the smoke to the area just around her head without dissipating. I told her to breathe normally but she heaved a breath in and began coughing. She begged me to stop and after a couple more seconds I complied and let the smoke drift away.

"Well", I asked.

"It felt like suffocating", she wheezed.

"I'm sorry", I sighed and kissed her above her eye.

She turned her head toward me and captured my lips with her own as she threw her forelegs around me. She pushed me down onto my back and I felt two pairs of hooves working on relieving me of my clothing. The mares managed to strip me as all three of their tongues found their way into my mouth in turns.

"We missed you", Cindra purred before kissing Dash passionately.

"I m-missed you too", she gasped, the shudder in her voice caused by Shadow's tongue slipping between her legs.

"I want to change thing up a bit", I smiled. "Get on your backs side by side."

The three shared a slightly confused look before Shadow and Cindra lay down on either side of Dash at the edge of the bed with their tails hanging over the edge of the bed. I knelt down between Dash's legs and rested a hand on the others' crotches. Understanding dawned over them as did small moans of pleasure when I buried my face into Dash's mound and three fingers from each hand into Cindra and Shadow.

"Oh, fuck", Cindra moaned and turned her head to slip her tongue into Dash's mouth.

I varied the pace of my tongue and both hands, something that was very difficult to do. I felt the wetness of all three and quickened my pace. The first to climax was Shadow, an erotic moan that made me shiver slipping from her as she clamped her legs around my arm. Driven by the vampony's lust Cindra was less than a minute later. Her limbs stiffened and her back arched as she moaned from deep in her chest.

"I'm not done yet", Dash gasped as she wrapped her front hooves around my head and pulled my face tighter against her.

"Let's try this", I gasped as I slipped my head free.

I enveloped Dash with magic and lifted her into the air. She squirmed when I first turned her upside down but relaxed when my hands touched her flanks. I positioned her precisely how I wanted her and eased my tongue into her quivering marehood. She let out a sexy gasping moan before she took the entire length of my erection into her mouth and throat.

We found a rhythm that worked well and stuck with it. I found I could postpone my own climax by focusing on giving my partner their own orgasm. I focused my efforts on her sensitive nub and before long I was rewarded with several squirts into my face as she took in as much of me as she possibly could and moaned loudly. She panted as her body relaxed but she clenched up in a secondary orgasm. I eased her down onto the bed and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, that was just a lot of stress I let go of", she panted. "Gimme a minute and I'll be ready to go again."

I turned to the other two mares and cocked an eyebrow. Cindra nudged Shadow forward and I grinned as I unfurled my wings. I heard a loud 'fwoom' sound from the bed and to my amusement Dash was still panting with fully erect wings. I turned back to Shadow and she hopped up to wrap her forelegs around my neck.

"If I flap my wings can you hold me up", I heard her whisper.

"I can support you with magic", I smiled.

She nodded and I used my mind to lift her weight just enough to effortlessly grip her flanks and pick her up. She shifted around just enough to guide me into her dripping entrance. I angled my hips forward and let her move however she felt like. Fifteen minutes of gasps, moans and wet slaps later she cried out and bit into my shoulder.

"Oh fuck", I moaned, almost losing it. I barely contained myself as her erratic bucking slowed and she whispered that she was done.

I eased her to her hooves and turned to Cindra.

"My turn", she purred.

She trotted up to me with fully erect wings glistening in the candlelight. I commented about changeling wing boners and Cindra hopped up to kiss me.

"I want what you did to Dash last time", she whispered with a blush.

"Your wish is my command", I grinned before I kissed her passionately.

She dropped to all fours and turned around. She blushed and looked back at me when she felt my hands on her flanks. She asked me to be gentle and I promised I would. I pressed the tip against her and braced against her.

"Go at your own pace", Dash said as she broke her kiss with Shadow. "It helps if you arch your back a little. Oh, and if he pulls your mane, that's insanely hot!"

Cindra took her advice and arched her back as she began to rock back against me. Little by little she took the entire shaft into her amidst groans at first that quickly turned to gasps and moans. When she had me all the way in she paused.

"Grab my mane", she said quietly and I obliged. "Ride my ass like you rode hers."

"How about I find a new angle for you", I asked as I forced her shoulders down. "How about that?"

She moaned loudly as I pressed deep into her. I told her she wasn't ready for that hard of a ride and started at a much more sedate pace. She began moaning almost instantly and I slowed my strokes drawing the sensation out. She bucked back against me and was rewarded with a quick swat to the flank. I slowly drove in and out as she squirmed and moaned. I reached around and underneath to pinch her nipples one at a time. She begged me to speed up and I obliged. Her breaths began to come in panting gasps as I drove deep into her and lightly tugged on her nipples.

"Just a little more", she gasped.

I pulled back on her mane as she climaxed drawing a primal moan from her as her muscles clenched around me. I drove into her a few more times before I released my seed deep within her.

"Ohhh, it's so warm", she purred as her legs tried to give out.

I held her in place as I felt spasm after spasm of sweet relief. After I stopped spurting I slowly pulled out of her. She stumbled to the bed and tried to sit down but missed and fell to the floor and shortly began snoring. I looked to the side and saw two ponies sleeping with their faces in each other's crotch. I stared around at the state everypony was in and shook my head.

"Well, fuck."


	47. Chapter 47

The next week and a half passed as expected considering a royal wedding was going to occur. The glee on Rarity's face was priceless when she appeared the day after our orgy to answer my summons. She began muttering to herself about details and measurements as she dazedly trotted from the throne room.

The next pair to answer my summons was Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch. They seemed hesitant at first to perform for the ceremony and reception but they finally agreed. They discussed something quietly before Octavia turned her eyes back to me.

"Your Highness I apologize if we are out of line, but would our time be compensated monetarily", she asked quietly.

"Of course", I beamed. "What's your standard rate?"

"Normally one hundred fifty bits on such short notice", she cringed slightly.

"Make it two hundred", I smiled and nodded to Cindra. "See the treasurer before you leave but enjoy what hospitality we can offer."

"Thank you, your Highness", they both bowed and followed Cindra from the throne room.

The rest of that day had consisted of napping on the throne, tossing summoned pebbles at servants that snickered when they caught me sleeping and granting a certain zebra access to the medicinal books in the library. Shadow and I made our way to the dining room later that afternoon to meet with Cindra and see what she had been up to after she disappeared. Turned out she had spent hours listening to music that Octavia and Vinyl had made. She gushed enthusiastically about the blending of dubtrot and classical music.

After dinner we retired to our chambers to get some much needed sleep. The rest of the week flew by with the standard staffing issues and patrols reporting in. the only thing that had been worth noting was a very inebriated Cindra stumbling around the castle singing off key about a lovely bunch of coconuts. That was the result of the changeling finding my barrels of griffin mead which was more potent than the Equestria variety.

Nothing else of note happened but eventually the day of the wedding arrived. I woke to only one pony beside me and sighed before I slid from the bed. The motion woke Cindra and she hopped out of bed right after me. We showered together to save time, keeping everything calm as we helped each other wash the hard to reach spots. A heated tornado dried us almost instantly but left us both frizzy. We shared a laugh as we brushed ourselves and got dressed.

"You look handsome", she smiled as her lip trembled.

"Thank you", I smiled and cradled her cheek. "You're quite beautiful as well."

I turned her attention to the full length mirror and grinned. Rarity had outdone herself yet again. The flowing lines of her dress hugged her waist and flared out over her hips to cascade to the floor in a silver and mint green vision of loveliness. The silver comb that held her mane back glinted in the light.

"That is a beautiful mare", I smiled at her reflection.

"That's a handsome human", she smiled back. She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek before she pulled away.

I adjusted the white sash across my chest and trailed my fingers over the black and gold trim. In less than an hour I would be standing at an altar waiting for a certain vampony to walk up the aisle. I felt little butterflies fluttering around in my stomach as we made our way to the throne room.

"I'm really happy for you two", she smiled tearfully.

"Before long it will be _your_ big day", I smiled back and kissed her cheek.

We continued walking in happy silence and in no time we stood outside of the throne room. I hugged Cindra again and joined my mother in the adjoining banquet hall to go over any last minute details. I grinned and waved as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all cavorted around me as I entered the room.

"Hey, girls", I smiled and knelt down. "You three excited to be royal flower fillies?"

"We sure are", Applebloom drawled as her pink bow bounced. "Thank ya fer this honor, Prince Jackson!"

I laughed and patted her head before I stood up. As I turned around I was engulfed by white wings as my mother hugged me with tears in her eyes. We went over a few last details and before we knew it the time to start was upon us. My mother hugged me one last time before drying her eyes and taking her place on the dais.

"Regalia suits you", my aunt said warmly from behind me.

"Thank you", I replied as I spun and hugged her. For some reason it felt a little awkward but I ignored it. "How was Nightmare Night? I'm sorry I missed it."

"It started shakily but everything turned out alright", she smiled. "It turns out that my nightmare powers are quite useful for scaring the young ones. Pinkie Pie enjoys my scares as well."

"Pinkie's gonna Pinkie", I grinned.

I spotted Shining and Silver and excused myself to go speak to the groomsmen. I thanked them both and hugged them, which seemed to bother Silver for some reason. We spoke for a few minutes but before long it was time for us to take our places at the dais.

My mother spoke for a few minutes then another alicorn made her way to the dais. Her pink coat shone brightly in the light that flowed through the windows and her pink, purple and yellow mane flowed over her shoulder. She smiled warmly at me as she took her place before a sweet melody rang through the air. Everypony rose to their hooves and I turned to the opening doorway as pure radiance stepped out.

My face felt like it would split from smiling so wide as my heart tried to beat its way out of my chest. At the back of the room was the most beautiful mare I had ever seen. A flowing white dress of the finest silk graced her delicate form contrasting beautifully with her dark wings. Her yellow eyes glistened beneath a delicate lace veil and the train draped down her back and followed her up the aisle.

My heart pounded even harder as she took the first step onto the flower covered aisle and I felt my knees going weak. I felt Silver subtly lean against me to keep me standing and I silently thanked him before turning my eyes back to my future as she approached. She seemed to glow in the sunshine that streamed in and I quietly complimented her on that effect.

"Real vamponies don't sparkle", she whispered with a smile before we turned our attention to the pink princess.

"Love is a powerful thing", she smiled out over the assembled ponies. "Love can take the coldest heart and fill it with warmth and compassion. The love between Prince Jackson and Shadow Bloom has grown from a single spark to the raging inferno we see before us! As the Princess of Love, I give this union my blessing and hope all of us can find the love within to accept others as they are."

A beaming smile shone on her face as she turned to us.

"The two of you are about to take your first steps into a great and glorious journey", she smiled brightly as tears shone in her eyes. "Prince Jackson, I knew there was something special about you when I first felt a spark of love in your heart. You look nothing like us, yet you have opened your heart to so many already."

She wiped a tear from her eye as she turned to Shadow.

"Shadow Bloom, your journey down the path of love has been a remarkable one", she smiled. "I knew this day would come when the flame for Prince Jackson burst into existence in your heart. I see the true love before me and it makes my heart soar. I will be watching your relationship's development closely."

She turned back to the crowd and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes and threw back her head as two red jets of magic floated out of her horn and circled around me and Shadow. The magic looped around my left hand and Shadow's left fore hoof and pulled us closer together as her hoof slid into my hand.

"The magic of love has joined this couple in matrimony", Cadence exclaimed happily. "What magic has ordained let nopony tear asunder! Citizens of Equestria, please rise as I present Prince Jackson and Princess Shadow Bloom of Everfree! I now pronounce you mare and colt, husband and wife joined for all eternity. You may kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted throughout the castle as our lips met in a chaste kiss. Lightning raced through me as the finality of our union settled in and I knew at that moment that I was the luckiest man alive. I knew that I would do anything for her. I was looking forward to forever now.

We made our way down the aisle amidst laughter and happy tears but out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Discord shaking his head. I looked again but there was nopony there. I shrugged it off just as Dash dumped an entire bag of bird seed over our heads.

"Dash", I said with a laughing groan.

"What", she shrugged. "They wouldn't let me throw rice."

I chuckled as we made our way to the banquet hall for the reception and I was greeted by a teary eyed Applejack and a sobbing Pinkie Pie. We hugged them both and chatted about the glorious food they had prepared. However, the wedding cake alone was the main thing that caught my attention. I could spend ages trying to find the right words but still wouldn't be able to describe the beauty of it.

The guests began filing in and seating themselves as I nodded to Vinyl. A slow pulsing beat floated from her speakers that seemed to reach your very heart. Seconds later the tones of a cello joined in to make a beautiful melody. Everything was going perfectly and everypony was happy. Then it happened.

"Where is the fake prince", a voice shouted through the hall.

"Well, fuck."


	48. Chapter 48

"Where is the fake prince", the voice shouted again. "I demand to see this Prince Jackson!"

I stormed through the hall toward the voice with a hand on the handgrip of my sword and a white hoof snagged my arm as I passed by. I looked down into the pleading face of Rarity as she begged me to leave Prince Blueblood alone. I shook her off and stepped into the clear area of floor around the spoiled brat.

"I'm Prince Jackson", I said coldly, "and you're disrupting my wedding."

"Your wedding", he scoffed as his words slurred. "You aren't even a true prince! You were adopted! You have no ties to Equestria or the throne you stole."

"Stole", I shouted as black fire whirled around me and I transformed into my alicorn body.

I heard gasps and muttering through the hall as I towered over Prince Blueblood. The look of fear on his face was intoxicating.

"If I was not a Prince of Equestria then explain this", I shouted at him. "How can I be an alicorn if I lie? If I'm scamming everypony then HOW CAN I USE THE CANTERLOT VOICE?!"

He began to stutter as sweat beaded on his brow.

"Tell me", I said quietly as I got in his face. "Please do tell me how I fooled my own mother."

"Prince Jackson, I was-"

"ENOUGH", I boomed. "You disrespect my castle. You disrespect me. But worst of all, you disrespected my wife on our wedding day. Tell me why I shouldn't strike you down where you stand."

"Guards, seize Prince Blueblood", Shining Armor shouted furiously.

"BELAY THAT", I shouted, causing gasps to roll through the crowd again.

"Your Highness", Shining asked in confusion.

"I will not soil the guards' hooves with this filth", I growled in contempt. "I will personally escort him out."

I reverted to my human form in a flash of black fire and stomped toward Blueblood. He began to shrink away from me but I grabbed him by the mane and dragged him from the room. He struggled to stay on his hooves as I pulled him along but he fell several times and wound up being dragged through the castle since I refused to slow my pace.

"Your Highness, is everything okay", Silver asked as we burst through the front door.

"Yeah", I grinned as I looked over my shoulder.

To my surprise a crowd had followed me with the two royal sisters at the front of the herd. I dragged Blueblood across the courtyard and through the portcullis. About ten yards past the gate I stopped and lifted Blueblood to his hooves. He looked into my eyes fearfully as I lifted him to my level.

"Prince Blueblood", I snarled, "I ban you from ever entering my land again. If you ever show your face here again you will rot in my dungeons, family or not. You're lucky I don't beat you within an inch of your life for disrespecting Shadow and me like this. Get out of my forest and never return."

I heaved with all my might and threw him several yards. His breath rushed out of him as he landed on his side and he scrambled away from me. I turned back to the castle and saw mixed emotions on their faces.

"If any of you feel like he does, get the hell out of Everfree", I said calmly as my breathing returned to normal. "Everypony that's happy for the newlyweds, let's kick this party off."

I started walking through the crowd as they parted for me. I didn't know whether it was because I was a prince or because I just personally dragged another prince through the dirt and banished him but I didn't care.

"Silver", I shouted. "Break out the good mead and find Cindra for me! Thanks!"

"Did he just thank his servant", I heard one of the fancy ponies whisper. "Why would he do that?"

"I did it because it's just common decency", I said heatedly as I glared at the pony in question. "If you have a problem being civil toward those less fortunate than you then I suggest you leave now."

"That isn't what I meant, your Highness", she replied calmly. "Rumor has been floating around that you can be rather… harsh at times."

"Either get out or stay and be nice", I smirked. "If you cause trouble later you'll find out just how harsh my spankings are."

"Spankings", she asked curiously as she cocked her head.

"Yeah, I've only had to spank three ponies for doing something wrong", I said quietly as I opened my hand wide in front of her face. "They have never repeated those mistakes to this day."

"With the size of your hands I would imagine not, your Highness", she replied with a gulp.

"Okay, we're all good", I smiled as I stood up.

 _We need to talk,_ my mother's voice rang in my mind.

 _Hey, you're doing it! Cool deal!_

 _We will speak later,_ she muttered before closing the link.

As we entered the banquet hall I took to the air and shouted for Vinyl to take the bass to eleven. She grinned at Octavia who rolled her eyes before plugging a cable into the bottom of her cello. A light melody came from the cello and built in intensity as a drum began keeping the rhythm.

I felt the music deep where my soul was supposed to be and began to feel an anxious energy building inside of me. At the perfect moment I yelled to 'drop that shit' right before the heaviest bass line I had ever heard hit. The soundwaves from the enormous speakers I was hovering near blasted me across the room and out an open window amidst shocked gasps and happy laughter.

"EPIC", I boomed as I zipped back in the window.

The crowd began cheering for both me and the duo creating a digital masterpiece on the stage. I landed between the two and just let the music move my body. I closed my eyes and lost myself until cheering brought me from my trance when the song ended. I hugged both musicians as I cheered them on as well then leapt from the stage.

"Showoff", Shadow laughed as she glided over to me and folded her wings.

"You know you love it", I smiled.

"Do I know that", she asked and pretended to think. "Yes, yes I do. You can show off for me any day, _husband._ "

"Husband", I repeated softly. "I think 'wife' sounds better."

She wrapped her hooves around my neck and gently kissed me. I turned my eyes to Vinyl but she was way ahead of me as a beautiful melody flowed from the speakers. The crowd turned to stare at us as we began to sway back and forth in time to the music. A beautifully familiar voice came from the speakers and I turned to see Fluttershy standing at the microphone.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt_

 _Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

Suddenly a second voice joined in and I saw Shining right beside her.

 _I have died everyday_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Fluttershy took a small step back as Shining took over.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

Fluttershy joined back in seamlessly.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed_

 _I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

 _One step closer,_ Fluttershy sang.

 _One step closer,_ Shining repeated before the music swelled and they both sang the chorus again as Shadow laid her head on my shoulder.

 _I have died everyday_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed_

 _I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The two ponies vocalized harmoniously for the rest of the song and we joined the rest of the crowd in applause when the last notes faded away. I saw tears in my mother and aunt's eyes and smiled their way. I was rushed by my friends and if I was being truthful I was happy to be at the bottom of a pony pile. I could just feel the friendship and love.

As I was getting back up three lightweight objects attached themselves to my legs and torso. I looked down into the smiling faces of three adorable blank flanks. I hugged them close and they scampered off to get into who knows what kind of mischief. I called a guard over and asked him to keep an eye on the girls and he bowed before scurrying after them.

I shook a few hooves as I mingled and mixed with the fancy ponies. More than once I was praised for the way I handled Blueblood and every time I was congratulated. Thankfully there was a lull in the conversation that allowed me to slip away and swipe a mug of mead.

"Prince Jackson", a black Pegasus with a green mane purred as she stepped up behind me. "Patron saint of the downtrodden and terrible Lord of Everfree.

"Chrysalis", I greeted calmly after taking a sneaky sniff of the air. "Quite the getup you have there."

"Oh, this old thing", she smiled. "It's just something I… threw together."

"Would you care to dance", I asked quietly.

She allowed me to lead her to the section of the floor ponies were dancing on and her hooves found their way around my shoulders as we swayed along to the music. I caught Shadow's questioning glance and I winked. She seemed to understand I had it under control.

"You're quite good at this", Chrysalis said with surprise.

"Don't ask me how", I joked lightly. "So what brings you out of the hive?"

"I wouldn't miss the chance for an all you can eat buffet", she grinned wickedly.

"You better not feed on any of my subjects", I warned.

"And if I have their permission?"

"Then it's out of my hands", I replied as I dipped her low and pulled her back up. "What two consenting adults do is no concern of mine. Are you familiar with that concept?"

"Save your petty barbs", she sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not here about my daughter.

 _Mom, don't react in any way but I'm dancing with Chrysalis,_ I whispered in mom's mind. _Don't do anything, just watch us and be ready to jump in if she gets feisty._

 _Okay, son. Be careful._

"Prince Jackson, are you well", she asked with just the barest hint of sincerity.

"Honestly I'm somewhat confused", I replied. "If you aren't here to ask why I only married one mare today, well then, I don't have a damn clue."

"I saw your interaction with that sniveling fool Blueblood", she grinned. "While entertaining, that may have been a foolish move."

"I don't care", I growled. "I won't allow _anypony_ to harm those I hold close."

"And how closely do you hold me", she asked quietly.

"At arm's length", I replied. "I'm sorry, but the last time we met we tried to kill each other. I still expect a dagger in the back even now."

She went silent and glanced down as we danced. The silence only lasted a few seconds before she spoke again.

"You don't have to worry about that. You've proven yourself a respectable adversary, but I would prefer to be allies. It would be nice to _not_ be at odds with at least one fiefdom."

"Does our alliance rely totally on a wedding", I asked.

"No", she eventually replied.

"That's nice to know but I intend to keep my word", I said slowly.

"Very well."

Without another word she dropped to all fours and left the castle. As soon as she was out of sight I was met with the worried gaze of my mother. She walked slowly to my side and nudged against me.

"What did she want", mom asked.

"She came for the wedding", I shrugged. "She was actually behaving."

My mother expressed her surprise and confusion but I waved it off and found Shadow at a table with the Elements of Harmony. All of them except Shadow bowed their heads as I spun a chair around backwards beside my bride and sat on the backwards chair.

"Have you seen Cindra", I asked as I kissed her cheek.

"Last I saw her she was headed to the kitchens", Shadow smiled.

I stood up and took two steps before I heard a commotion in the hallway. Wondering what was going on I rushed to the hallway and slid to a stupefied stop. In the middle of the hallway was a moderately intoxicated Cindra screaming at a bloodied guard as the other guards held her back. Her eyes met mine and she launched herself into my arms sobbing.

"What's going on here", I asked loudly.

"He tried to… tried to…"

"Well, fuck."


	49. Chapter 49

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A DECENT UPLOAD SCHEDULE. MAYBE YOU GUYS AND GALS CAN HELP ME. I'M STILL WRITING NEW CHAPTERS WHILE POSTING THE ONES I HAVE, SO MAYBE I MIGHT WIND UP UPDATING THE FIRST 50 CHAPTERS. WHAT DO YA THINK? EITHER WAY, LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS OR VIA PM. I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND BEARING WITH ME. BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

It took some doing but I had finally calmed Cindra enough to allow her to speak. The guards had taken the alleged attacker into the dungeons as I carried a distraught changeling upstairs with my wife hot on my heels. We sat on our bed and she shivered in fear and rage for several minutes before I laid a hand on her hoof.

"Cindra, what happened", I asked.

"I'm s-sorry", she whispered. "I got into the m-mead and got a little drunk. I was s-stumbling around the castle and I guess he thought I was an easy lay. He tried to touch me but I said no. He tried to… force himself on me."

The shame and sorrow in that last sentence broke my heart and I could tell from Shadow's sniffle that she felt the same way. I stood from the bed and began pacing the room. I could smell the fear in the air as my wings flinched repeatedly. I stopped pacing when Shadow hopped from the bed.

"What are you thinking", she asked slowly but gasped. "Jackson, your eyes!"

I cocked my head and turned to the mirror. I got close and looked at my eyes. They were no longer golden; they were blood red slits of death. I turned from the mirror and looked into Shadow's eyes. Her yellow eyes stared into mine and she shook her head slightly. She stared at me until I cocked my head to the side. She motioned for me to follow and told Cindra we would be right back.

"Don't do it", she hissed when the door closed behind me.

"Do what", I asked in confusion.

"That's bloodlust", she said quietly. "You were going to drain him dry, weren't you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Jackson, you haven't fed since you were changed", she said nervously.

"I ate breakfast this morning", I countered.

"Eating and feeding are two different things", she sighed. "I thought you knew that."

"How could I have known?"

"I told you all about it literally the night I changed you", she sighed.

"I may or may not have been paying attention", I muttered.

"Jackson, you need to feed soon or you're going to lose yourself", she whispered.

"Feed off of me", Cindra said quietly from right behind me, startling me.

"What the fuck", I shouted. "How did I not hear you come in?"

"I dunno", she replied with a small smile.

"You do that again I'm putting a bell on you", I growled.

"Okay", she quipped as she exposed her throat to me.

"He's not going to bite your neck", Shadow sighed and rolled her eyes. "He could kill you like that."

"Fruit bat", Cindra muttered.

"Parasite", Shadow shot back.

"Pot or kettle", Cindra smiled sweetly.

"What", Shadow asked.

"Wanna be the pot or the kettle?"

"Enough", I sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but show me how to drink blood."

Shadow used her hoof to turn Cindra's head to the side a little bit. She explained it was easier to do if you leapt on a pony's back from above, but that struck me as quite creepy yet oddly sexy. She pointed out the safest spot to bite then showed me what not to bite.

"I kinda figured that out when I ripped the Grim Reaper's throat out", I laughed.

The two mares shared a look before they went back to Vamponism 101. I listened intently but was still a little nervous as I drew closer to Cindra's shoulder. She shivered then flinched as my fangs pierced her skin. She moaned lightly as I sucked on the wound to start the blood flowing.

The moment Cindra's blood touched my tongue I knew I had to have more. I could taste the mead she drank earlier as well as a slight hint of foalflower. The most noticeable thing about her blood was the pure arousal it caused in me. I pulled thirstily at her shoulder as I gripped her tightly in my arms.

"Jackson, that's enough", Shadow said as she rubbed my back.

I pulled away from her and growled as I clutched the warm source of life in my arms.

"Jackson, stop", she shouted as she forcefully pulled my head back.

I saw the worry in her eyes and turned to the changeling in my arms. Blood trickled from her shoulder as she panted weakly. I freaked out asking over and over what to do before a leathery wing slapped some sense back into me.

"Lick the wound to seal it", she said quickly. "The tip of the tongue has the most enzymes!"

I did as she told me and to my relief the wound stopped bleeding. I gently pulled Cindra against me and turned my eyes to Shadow. I voiced my fears of hurting her but Shadow told me to put her in bed. I did just that and for good measure I sent a small wave of healing energy into her before we left the room again. I grabbed my head with my hands and pressed my forehead against a wall, jumping when her hooves encircled my chest from behind.

"Are you okay", she asked softly.

"I almost killed her", I muttered quietly.

"No you didn't", she replied before her voice turned hollow. "Draining somepony is entirely different."

"What?"

"Nothing", she smiled as I turned to face her. "You actually did well considering you didn't feed for a couple weeks."

"I lost control", I argued.

"It could have been worse", she said quietly.

"I can't do that again", I said as I covered my face with my trembling hands.

"We'll figure something out", she sighed and hugged me. "Right now you need to clean your face up and deal with that guard while I deal with Cindra."

I nodded, summoned a wet rag to wash up with and kissed her forehead before turning and leaving the safety of our chambers. After wiping my face clean I sent the rag back to our bathroom and stepped purposefully through the halls. Before long I was opening the door to the dungeons and staring at the disgraced guard.

He sat still as a statue on the bed in his cell staring at the wall across from him. I opened the door to the cell to enter but the others objected, warning me about magic. A single glare from me silenced them. I summoned a chair directly in the guard's line of sight and sat down. Neither of us said a word for the longest time.

"Would you care to explain yourself", I asked calmly.

"Nothing I say is gonna matter", he muttered.

"Why is that", I sighed.

"You're royalty", he huffed. "I'm just a unicorn."

"A unicorn that could have blasted his way out of here at any time", I countered. "Why are you still here? Why are you still in my dungeon?"

"What?"

"Magic is power", I snarled as I grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall. "Just like the power it made you feel when you tried to have you way with my Cindra."

He began to beg but fell silent as I got nose to nose with him.

"You tried to rape her", I hissed darkly. "You tried to take another's mare and make her your little whore. Tried to get a quick nut you could brag about in the barracks later."

I got right beside his ear and continued in a whisper.

"You dishonored her. You dishonored yourself. You dishonored me."

I turned my glare to the watching guards and they all tripped over each other to get out of the room. When the door slammed behind the last guard I turned my eyes back to the trembling pony in my grasp.

"What are you", he choked out.

"I am what I am."

His horn began to glow with a sickly green spell but my hand shot forward and with a twist of my wrist the very end of his horn snapped off in my grip. He howled in pain as I lifted him into the air and flung him across the room. He cried out in pain again when his shoulder connected with the stone wall. Before he could fall I lifted him by his mane and punched him repeatedly in the face as bones cracked and flesh split. His blood splashed across my face and I lifted him above my head through pure rage. I heaved a grunt and slammed him to the floor.

"P-please", he gasped.

I silenced him with a boot to the mouth and kicked him again for good measure. I pulled him up by his mane and began raining punches into his stomach and ribs. I felt a few crack as I punched him and grinned. I was glad he was hurting. I wanted him to suffer for what he tried to do. I dropped him to the floor and kicked him again and again in the stomach, ribs and back.

"Do you feel powerful now", I shouted as I yanked his head up off the floor and punched him twice.

I slammed his face to the floor and grabbed his back hooves. I spread his legs and stomped his crotch as hard as I could. He let out a high pitched whine which I silenced with another stomp. I threw his legs to the side before picking him up and slamming him onto his bed, breaking it.

He tried to beg me to stop but I just laughed and struck him in the face several more times. His brow split under the force of my last punch splattering even more blood across my face. I stopped in the middle of a punch as the smell of his blood finally made its way into my nostrils. My mouth watered as I snatched him from the ruined bed and slung him against the wall.

His eyes went wide as my fangs pierced his flesh and I could taste his fear. I drank deeply as he weakly struggled but his efforts to get away from me awakened an animalistic rage in me. I released his shoulder and smashed my fist into his face before diving back in for more. I felt his heartbeat fading and barely forced myself to stop and seal the wounds from my fangs.

"I should kill you", I gasped out. "But that would be too easy. I'll heal you tomorrow, but tonight I want you to suffer. If you ever _look_ at her again I won't stop until you're nothing but a shriveled husk of a pony."

I called for the guards and to my surprise and anger it took a minute before Shining Armor entered the dungeon. He saw my face and rushed to the cell using his magic to unlock it. He looked past me at the barely conscious prisoner as I walked by and glanced at me.

"What happened", he asked.

"He tried to rape Cindra", I said simply as I wiped the fresh blood from my body.

I glanced down at my bloody clothes and sighed heavily. I summoned an identical set and changed in front of a blushing Shining Armor. I handed him the bloody garments and asked him to take care of it as I made my way back to our chambers. As I walked in the door a pair of tufted ears perked up and I could hear her sniffing.

 _Shit,_ I thought as I smelled the blood on my skin.

"I didn't drain him", I said preemptively.

"Then why do I smell strange blood", she asked quietly as she propped herself up and crossed her front hooves.

"I beat him into a bloody pulp", I replied.

"Jackson", she groaned.

"I'll heal him tomorrow", I said nonchalantly.

"That isn't the point", she huffed. "Nopony is going to want to work for somepony that might possibly beat them half to death!"

"Maybe I was a little harsh", I begrudgingly replied.

"Please tell me you left his genitals out of this", she sighed but dropped her head when she saw my guilty expression. "You can sleep on the other side of Cindra tonight."

"Well, fuck."


	50. Chapter 50

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE TO ADDRESS ANONYMOUS'S REVIEW. I PLANNED ON FINISHING THE ENTIRE STORY BEFORE REVISING IT. MY CONCERN IS THAT REVISING THE FIRST FIFTY WOULD GIVE READERS THE CHANCE TO LOSE INTEREST. THEREFORE I HAVE DECIDED TO BEGIN REVISIONS BUT NOT POST THEM UNTIL LATER. AS I SAID BEFORE I AM ABOUT HALFWAY THROUGH THE STORY BUT HAVE ONLY POSTED ABOUT A QUARTER OF THE STORY SO FAR. MY FRIENDS, THERE WILL BE MUCH MORE STORY TO COME! THAT BEING SAID, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

My day started normal enough with a predawn flight over Everfree. As I had neared the castle I heard screams coming from our chambers. Fear bolted through me as I put on a burst of speed. I zipped through the window and slid to a stop as the sight before me drove a spike of ice through my heart.

Cindra lay at my feet, her dull eyes staring straight ahead full of accusation. Small cuts covered her face and neck but the tiny hole in her forehead from which her purple blood leaked was the cause of death. Her mouth hung open in shock as her legs were splayed out.

My breath began coming in ragged pants as I slowly turned to survey the rest of the room. There was a mix of red and golden blood splattered across the floor and panic began to set in. I spotted movement on the bed and raced to the shape that was my beloved wife. She gasped and held pressure on a gash across her throat.

"Shadow", I gasped and pulled her close to me.

"How could you", she choked out around blood. "I thought you loved us."

A single tear slipped down her bloody cheek and her hoof fell to the side as the life left her in one quiet sigh. I hugged her to me and buried my face into her shoulder as I felt my heart being ripped from my chest. The sound of the door opening caught my attention and I turned my teary eyes toward the sound.

"I told you he was a monster", Blueblood grinned as Shining stared at me in shock.

Through my tears I noticed a single speck of purple blood glistening on his fore hoof and a veil of red hatred fell over my eyes.

"You did this", I snarled as I gently lay Shadow's head on the bed and closed her eyes for the last time. "You killed them!"

"I'm not the one covered in their blood", he smirked.

I launched myself across the room and grabbed his head with both hands. I slammed my forehead into his face and dug my thumbs into his eyes as he screamed like a little filly. As blood poured from his ruined eye sockets I slammed him into the wall and repeatedly smashed his head into the slowly crumbling wall.

"You killed them", I sobbed. "You fucking killed them!"

Over and over I screamed this as I beat his face into the wall. I heard and felt a satisfying crunch as I slammed his head into the wall one last time. Blood poured from his mouth, ears and nose as I let him slip to the floor.

"I trusted you", I shouted as I advanced on Shining Armor. "I trusted you to keep them safe!"

I rushed the guard captain and clamped my hands around his throat. I squeezed as I snarled over and over again about trusting him. His eyes began to bulge as he struggled to speak.

"Babe, wake up", he shouted clear as day despite being choked.

I faltered for a split second and before I knew it I felt a hoof connect with my cheek. I opened my eyes to morning sunlight streaming in through the window. I looked down and to my horror it was Cindra gasping in my grip instead of Shining Armor. I let go of her and leapt off the bed in horror.

I heaved in a shuddering teary gasp before bolting from the room onto the balcony. I stared out across the grounds. The clatter of two sets of hooves alerted me to their presence. I spun and held my hands in front of me to keep them away from me.

"Master", Cindra sniffed. "It's okay. You didn't hurt me."

"Jackson, what happened", Shadow asked quietly.

I stared at them for a few seconds as memories of the nightmare drifted back in. A single sob was all it took to break down my walls as I slipped to my knees and buried my face in my hands. Two warm bodies came and held me close, their grip tightening as I grabbed onto them for dear life.

"Babe, what is it", Shadow asked as she smoothed my sweat drenched hair.

"You were dead", I whispered tearfully. "You died in my arms."

The three of us sat huddled on the balcony for quite some time until my breathing returned to normal. I held onto them as if my very life depended on it. At that moment I felt as if it did.

We spent the rest of the day in our chambers just holding each other. Cindra had other plans but she understood when I pulled her hoof away from my crotch. The day began to turn to night as we huddled together and it wasn't until a servant brought up three trays of food that we got out of bed. The young stallion set our trays on the bedside table and bowed out of the room.

I could smell cooked hay and alfalfa drifting from the covered dishes and my mouth actually watered. I uncovered the tray and saw one tray had a nice juicy steak on it.

"At least we know which tray is yours", Shadow laughed as she nudged me.

We ate in companionable silence enjoying our meals and each other's company. A half-gallon pitcher of mead sat untouched on the table for the first half of the meal until I poured a flagon for all three of us. Cindra pouted cutely when I kept her mug from her but Shadow's hoof on my arm stopped the fun. We finished eating and drinking right around the time mom would be lowering the sun and rushed out to the balcony to try to see the wondrous event. To my disappointment all I could see over the trees was fading sunlight.

"Let's just fly up to watch it", Shadow suggested as she unfurled her wings with a grin.

We followed her suggestion and made it above the trees with seconds to spare. The three of us hovered high in the air and watched as the sun sank below the horizon. As the moon began to rise I felt some kind of weird pressure in my brain. I opened my mouth to say something but everything went dark.

 _You must return,_ a deep voice rumbled in my mind.

When I opened my eyes I found myself draped backwards across a tree branch. I felt a burning sensation in my back but I couldn't feel my legs. I spotted two frantic mares zipping around searching for me and shouted out to them. They rushed to my side and helped me down from the tree. They stood me on my feet but as soon as they let go I dropped like a rock.

"Jackson, are you okay", Shadow asked fearfully.

"I can't move my legs", I groaned as tears rolled from my cheeks. "I can't move my fucking legs!"

Cindra started to fly to the castle but I poofed all three of us into the courtyard before she even went two feet. There was a shout of alarm and the sound of galloping hooves met my ears. Silver demanded to know what happened when he reached us.

"We were watching the sun set and he just passed out", Shadow blurted.

"I can't move my legs", I grunted through the pain.

Silver called for a medic who arrived right away. His horn lit up and I felt the familiar tingle of his spell in my back. His breath hissed in as he stared at my back.

"Your back is broken, your Highness", he said gently. "I can't fix this."

Without another word I grabbed my two mares and poofed into Canterlot Castle. The guards shouted for me to stay still and I stared at them as if they were stupid.

"My fucking spine is broken", I shouted at the guard closest to me. "Just get Doctor Adryl!"

Stabs of pain shot through me as I lay on the floor and waited for the good doctor to arrive. Minutes later I heard the voice of Nurse Redheart as she galloped up the hallway. She slid to a stop beside me with a gasp as she turned and started shouting orders at the orderlies that followed her.

"Just hold on, Prince Jackson", she said quietly.

Magic lifted me from the floor and a back support was strapped to me. I couldn't move my head and simply held my hand out to Shadow and Cindra. Tears slipped from my eyes when I thought about not being able to walk again. The two wrapped their hooves around my hands as we rushed to the medical wing.

The night staff jumped into action when I was rushed through the door and in less than ten seconds I was laid face down on an operating table. I began to struggle and thrash when they tried to push Shadow and Cindra out of the room but a bright flash blinded me before everything went dark again.

I awoke in a hospital room with all of my friends and family gathered around. I still couldn't move my legs so the looks on their faces made me worry. The doctor came in with a frown on his face and my heart dropped.

"Well, fuck."


	51. Chapter 51

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO MY LITTLE READERS! I HAD THE THOUGHT TO MAKE THIS STORY READ FROM MORE THAN ONE PERSPECTIVE AND I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK. I PREFER PM BUT YOU CAN SOUND OFF IN THE REVIEWS. ANYWAYS, THE ANTICIPATED WARNONG: BRIEF SEXUAL REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! NOW BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I sat in my wheelchair staring into thin air as I breathed in the clean air of the Everfree Forest and hated life. The past three months had been completely horrible. Sure, Doctor Adryl and his team had repaired the skeletal damage perfectly. They hadn't been able to fully heal the nerves, though.

I was able to walk short distances but walking to the throne room was out of the question. I had to hold onto somepony just to do what little bit of walking I was able to but the physical therapist mom had personally paid for was helping that slowly but surely. I was amazed that I could walk short distances, but that small miracle did nothing to alleviate my depression over sexual complications.

I was unable to get an erection, something that bothered me mentally more than physically. I was terrified that my new wife, with whom I was unable to officially consummate our marriage, would leave me for a perfectly healthy stallion. This fear was made much stronger a couple weeks earlier when Derpy, the local mail pony, delivered a sealed envelope from a prominent law firm in Canterlot.

It still hurt to think about that day. I had been on this same balcony when the cross eyed courier had crash landed near me and grinned sheepishly as she held out the envelope addressed to Shadow Everfree. When I accepted the envelope she took off like a rocket. My heart froze as I read the label from Hoofstadter, Foalman and Associates, one of the most prominent law firms in Canterlot.

I had wheeled my way into the room and held the envelope up. Shadow cocked her head when she saw the envelope until she saw the label.

"So this is it", I asked quietly.

"What do you mean", Shadowed asked confused.

"Since I can't get it up you're gonna move on", I scoffed and flung the envelope into the room before I turned my wheelchair back around. "Unbelievable."

I started rolling back out of the room but a pair of hooves around my chest stopped me.

"Get off me", I shouted, pulling away from the vampony. "Just leave me alone!"

"Jackson, please", she whispered as she reached for me again.

I tried to move away from her but wound up leaning too far and toppling my chair sideways. I cursed loudly as I hit the floor and lay there staring at the ceiling. The two mares moved to help me but I pushed them away with magic.

"Just leave me alone", I shouted as I dragged myself toward the balcony. "Don't you have divorce papers to sign or something?!"

"You fucking listen to me", Shadow shouted as she straddled my body and stared into my eyes. "I don't give a fuck whether or not you can fuck me! I married _you,_ not your _penis_! Those aren't divorce papers; they're life insurance papers for all three of us."

I stared into her reddening eyes as she shouted at me and felt something new creeping into my heart. I realized that I was actually a little bit scared of my wife, especially when her eyes no longer held any hints of yellow to them.

"It pisses me off that you think I would leave you just because of something as stupid as sex", she shouted and a single tear dropped from her eyes and splashed on my face. "What kind of mare do you think I am?!"

"One that deserves better than me", I muttered as I averted my eyes.

"WHAT", she shouted as she slammed a hoof on the floor by my head. "Jackson Everfree, I better not ever hear you say that again!"

"It's true", I said defiantly. "You're thinking about the future and here I am thinking you… I'm sorry."

I began to pull myself out from under her but she simply flopped down preventing me from moving. I squirmed for a minute but realized I was essentially helpless. I turned my eyes back to the vampony and noticed the red was fading from her eyes as she kissed me.

"I thought red eyes meant it was time to feed", I muttered absently.

"It also means a mare is pissed off at her illogical husband", she grinned. "It's called an Aura."

"So that's what that feeling was!"

"Yes", she smiled and kissed me.

The rest of that evening had been calm enough and it was that night that I discovered I got almost as much enjoyment orally pleasing the two mares as I did from actual penetration. I wasn't able to get an erection, but that didn't mean I couldn't have an orgasm. That much was made clear when the two reciprocated the favor.

Physical therapy, visits from Fluttershy or Zecora for conversation and the day to day management of my holding took up the majority of every day and left little down time. After that one little spat with Shadow I had been a little more depressed than usual but the fact that I was making progress walking buoyed my spirits.

The physical therapist was amazed with how quickly I began healing suddenly, and one night I got a wild hair up my ass when I made it back to our chambers and decided to try my own healing magic. The pain I felt was excruciating as I flooded magic into my back but I kept the juice flowing. I heard a sizzling noise right before a sudden explosion launched me from the wheelchair and across the room. Two startled mares shouted my name as they burst into the darkened room.

"He EXPLODED", Cindra shouted. "Mistress, he just… BOOM!"

"What", Shadow gasped as she pushed past Cindra. "No… How could this happen?!"

I sat up in the corner and coughed a few times startling the mares. They turned to me and stared for a second before launching themselves at me. They latched their hooves around me and buried their faces into me as I rubbed the back of my head and looked around.

"Was zum Teufel war das", I shouted.

"What the fuck was that", Shadow asked as she jerked away from me.

"I have no clue", I said in confused astonishment.

"I didn't know you knew another language", Cindra laughed.

"You didn't know because I didn't know", I replied as I gently pushed them away and made my way to the wheelchair.

I pulled myself up into my chair and situated my legs. There was the faintest tingling in my legs and back but I shrugged it off as I unlocked the wheels and made my way to the bathroom. I parked beside the counter and pulled myself into a standing position before taking a few shuffling steps to the toilet. I held onto the wall as I relieved myself and turned back to the wheelchair after flushing the commode. I slowly stepped back over to the four wheeled device of torture and sat my despondent ass back down.

"I failed", I whispered. "Well, at least I didn't start bleeding from my ass or anything."

I turned the chair around and rolled back over to the bed. My two companions stood to help me from the chair to the bed but I waved them off saying I had to get used to doing things for myself now. I managed to pull myself into bed and rolled onto my back followed closely by a beautiful female on each side of me.

"This sucks", I groaned.

"Okay", Cindra chirped as she reached for my pants.

"No, I mean it's so damned frustrating not being able to walk", I laughed as Cindra kept being Cindra.

"You've made so much progress so far", Shadow smiled as she stroked my chest. "I'm sure it won't be long before you're running laps around the castle again."

I thought fondly of the morning exercise routine I had been following before our wedding and smiled forlornly. I had my doubts about that but kept them to myself. I heard a surprised grunt from Cindra before she lifted her head.

"Master, it's getting hard", she gasped.

"You don't have to do that", I said quietly with my eyes closed.

"No, master", she said awestruck. "You're getting an erection!"

Shadow and I jerked our attention to my crotch and sure enough I was beginning to stiffen! I turned my attention to the two mares in complete shock. I hadn't even noticed the subtle sensations and began to wonder what else was working.

I sat up and tried to pull my legs up but couldn't lift them any farther than I had in physical therapy. A sense of sadness crept in as I realized the only thing I seemed to accomplish was regaining the ability to have sex. As wonderful as that was it was little consolation when I still couldn't walk normally yet.

"Don't be too sad, master", Cindra smiled and stuck her rump in the air. "At least you can, how did you say it, 'tap that ass' again."

"We never did consummate our marriage", Shadow grinned seductively.

"Well, fuck."


	52. Chapter 52

I lived in happy sorrow for two months before Queen Chrysalis came for a visit. It really was amazing how rare noteworthy encounters were out here. What was even more amazing was the fact that she had come with only three apparently female changelings. If I didn't know any better I would think there was hint of actual pity before it abruptly disappeared behind an indifferent regal mask.

"Good afternoon, Prince Jackson", she greeted with a bow as I settled into my throne.

"Same to you, Queen Chrysalis", I nodded.

"I heard of your misfortune and on behalf of the changeling nation I offer my deepest sympathy and wish you a speedy recovery", she replied almost warmly before she smirked. "I anxiously await your recovery. I have never found another opponent as worthy of my prowess in combat as you."

"Perhaps there won't have to be a next time", I grinned pointedly.

"Your verbal jousting is sufficient, at least", she smiled.

"Yeah, you're an asshole too, Your Majesty."

"Oh", she gasped, momentarily taken aback but chuckled and nodded. "I can see why my hardheaded daughter would want to serve you. You will be a strong leader indeed."

She approached the throne and knelt before me.

"If I may, your Highness, I would like a word with my daughter."

"If she'll speak to you, then yes", I nodded.

The two trotted off slowly and I tried not to listen in but I did hear something about the marriage. I shrugged it off as possibly evil girl talk and I honestly didn't care. My life had become pain and pleasure in often quite unequal proportions. I was getting bored with being a prince. The only things that were enjoyable in life were my time with my dysfunctional family and sitting on the balcony overlooking the southern forest.

I had discovered that I could still fly but landing was such an awkward and demeaning process that I refused to fly anymore. The inability to take more than ten steps was still infuriating. I didn't understand how I wasn't better when I did everything the therapist said.

The sound of hooves trotting through the hall brought me from my brief reflection as Cindra trotted in the door with her head held high. She took her place by my side and stood placidly for the remainder of the court session. Zecora had stopped by to rhyme with me about a certain plant that grew in a certain clearing near a certain castle.

She asked for permission to harvest two plants for medicinal reasons and I agreed. She bowed and turned her eyes to Shadow, commenting how our son was growing so quickly. Shadow was only approximately seven months along and she was showing quite profusely.

"Considering this is the Prince of Chaos who fathered the son, I would say it's about time for the fun to have begun", the zebra smiled.

Almost as if on cue our foal kicked and Shadow squeezed her eyes shut. I caught a glimpse of red just before her eyelids closed. I apologized but had to cut the visit short. She bowed and left as I reached over to Shadow. She clasped my hand and sent me an orange stare. I called out to the guards that court was over for the day and we began to make our way to our chambers. We passed Silver Lance who sent a worried stare at Shadow and saluted as we went.

After we reached our chambers I jotted down a note to mom explaining what was going on and how far along she was. Almost instantly I received a note back but it wasn't rolled up.

 **GET HER HERE NOW!**

I wrapped my arms around both ponies and flashed directly to the medical wing. There were only a few startled gasps and to my surprise I wasn't rushed by guards as I crumpled to the floor. In my haste to get Shadow here I forgot to poof my chair.

"What happened to him _this_ time", Nurse Redheart called out.

"He isn't injured this time", Cindra giggled "He just forgot his wheelchair."

"Fuck you", I groaned as an orderly lifted me into a spare wheelchair. "Not you, the changeling."

He laughed awkwardly and left me in the hallway as Shadow told the little nurse that she was the one that was here to be seen. She flinched when mom popped into existence right in front of her staring into her eyes.

"How far along are you", mom asked.

"Seven months", Shadow replied.

"Are you sure you felt him kick", she asked.

"Yeah, the little buzzard almost broke something."

"Are you sure you didn't conceive in Flower's Bloom of last year?"

"I'm positive", she replied. "Jackson was my first."

"I remember the blood", mom shuddered.

The sweet nurse ushered us to into an exam room and within thirty minutes the blood samples yielded results and the ultrasound showed a fully formed alicorn filly! The news was quite astounding and the doctor voiced this sentiment before he turned to Nurse Redheart.

"I would like to have you attend Princess Shadow", he said seriously. "This foal will be coming in less than two months."

"Understood", the little nurse nodded.

The remainder of the checkup went well and before the night was done I poofed the three of us and the little nurse to Castle Everfree. We made our way to our bedchambers after I summoned my wheelchair. As we entered the antechamber I pointed out the room Nurse Redheart would be staying in.

"Is there anything in particular I should know", Shadow asked nervously.

"No sex", the nurse said flatly.

"Yes ma'am", Shadow nodded.

We listened intently as we were given instructions for Shadow's care, including bed rest. I turned my eyes to the very pregnant mare and sighed softly. After Nurse Redheart finished speaking Shadow and Cindra climbed up onto the bed and stared at me expectantly. I told them I had a few things to work on before going to bed and they nodded before I rolled out of our chambers.

"What am I gonna do", I muttered as I rolled down the hallway. "I have to be able to walk to help take care of Shadow. If only there was something…"

An idea struck me and I summoned parchment and a quill. I scribbled a note asking Twilight to join me with a list of supplies and sent it on its way. Within an hour I was met at the front door by the purple unicorn.

"I'm sorry it took so long, your Highness", she smiled as she bowed.

After telling her to rise I led the way out to the blacksmith's forge around back, struggling several times with the chair's wheels and began unloading the supplies from the wagon she was pulling with my magic. I laid out the strips of leather, metal rods and various fasteners and tools.

"What are we making", Twilight asked curiously.

"I had a bright idea for how to walk again", I grinned.

"Ooh, tell me", she said with glistening eyes.

"I'm making leg braces that we can enchant so that they have a direct link to my brain", I replied. "They're going to support my weight so that I can walk and even run!"

With enthusiasm we set to work and started with the belt. A measuring tape floated up from the table and wrapped around my waist as Twilight's magic lifted me into the air. Twilight read the measurement and scribbled it down on a piece of parchment. She then took a measurement along the outside of my leg and scribbled that down as well before she settled me back in my torture device, floated the parchment and quill to the workbench and turned to me.

"I'm really glad you asked me to help you with something so important", she smiled warmly as she rested a hoof on my forearm. "It means a lot to me."

"Well, you're my best friend", I replied as I smiled back. "Plus, you're the easiest to tolerate."

"Gee, thanks", she replied sarcastically as she nudged me playfully.

"You're welcome", I quipped and dodged away from her swat.

She shook her head and we returned to the task at hand. She used her magic to pull several hinges toward her and eyed my hips and knees. She flexed and extended each of them with a faraway look in her eyes almost as if she was seeing my bones at work.

"This double hinge would be better for the knees, but a triple would be good for the hips", she mumbled as she stared through me. "Take into account the size of the hinges, flex and stretch…"

She continued mumbling as she stared through me and her horn lit up as strips of leather floated toward her. The belt was the first thing she created, adding a metal buckle to the belt. The triple hinges were riveted to the sides of the belt. A metal bar was attached to the bottom of those hinges and the double hinges were fused onto the bottom of those. Two more bars were fused to the bottom of the double hinges.

"Try it on", she mumbled and turned back to her papers. "I'm certain I took the measurements correctly and used the correct math, so it should be a perfect fit."

I pulled the belt around my waist and fastened it tightly laying the metal bars along the outside of my thighs. I told her that the belt fit perfectly but we needed to make the straps to hold the bars to my legs. While Twilight hunted the tape measure she just had I took the belt off and draped the contraption on the workbench.

"There you are", she sighed as she spotted the tape measure. "Where do you want the straps on your legs?"

"Like the middle of my thighs and calves", I shrugged.

A blush crept across her cheeks as she stretched the tape measure out and wrapped it around each calf. I told her to measure a little lower and she did, wrapping the tape just below the bottom of the muscle on each leg before she scribbled the measurements down. Her blush deepened as she nervously looked at me.

"Can you scoot closer to the edge of the chair", she mumbled as she turned her head to the side a little. "I can't measure your legs with the chair in the way."

I slid forward and she wrapped the tape around the middle of my left thigh and scribbled the measurement down. She mumbled something to herself as she pulled the tape around my right thigh and froze. At first I didn't realize why until I actually felt her hoof lightly touching my limp manhood.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry", she blurted as she dropped the measuring tape. "I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay", I laughed as I tousled her mane. "Accidents happen."

She picked the measuring tape up and took another measurement avoiding any accidental contact. She scribbled the measurement down and quick as a wink she had bands made and buckled around my legs. I nodded but realized that just bracing the outside of my legs would be insufficient.

"This won't be enough", I said as I pointed to my inner legs. "There's no support for the other sides of my legs so I don't think it will be strong enough."

Twilight agreed with me and blushed yet again as she picked up the measuring tape with her magic. I laughed as she cocked her head to the side as she stared at me.

"What", I laughed.

"I'm trying to figure out how to take the measurements without touching… that", she blushed.

"Twilight, just take the measurements", I scoffed and adjusted myself. "See, I even moved the scary penis out of the way."

"Just because it's big doesn't mean it's scary", she muttered as she took the measurements. "Now take the brace off so I can attach the inner braces."

I complied and in a flash she had the improvements completed. She floated the brace over and I fastened the belt around my waist. Twilight set to work fastening the straps around my calves. The strap around my left thigh buckled perfectly but as she tightened the strap on my right thigh I felt a sharp pinch and let out a pained yell.

"Oh my Celestia, what happened", she gasped and jerked her hooves back as I doubled over in the chair.

"You pinched my dick with the strap", I gasped out and massaged my aching penis.

"I'm so sorry", she gasped as she moved closer and rested a hoof on my thigh. "I didn't realize it hung so low! I'm so sorry, Jackson!"

"It's okay", I groaned and waved her away. "Aside from trying to cut my dick off the fit is perfect. Good job."

The purple unicorn smiled and blushed as she rubbed my thigh absently. I looked down to her hoof and back up at her but she didn't get the hint.

"Twilight?"

"Yes Jackson", she smiled slightly.

"Your hoof is in very close proximity to my genitals", I replied flatly. "Either touch it or remove your hoof."

The magical mare blushed furiously and jerked her hoof away as I cackled in mirth. She got a bit defensive but I hugged her and ruffled her mane causing her to laugh and forget her anger. We turned our attention back to the task before us and I admired the unicorn's hoofwork.

"You could probably give Rarity a run for her money", I chuckled as I eyed the contraption that I hoped would be my ticket to walking normally again. "This is some fantastic work."

"Thank you", she smiled as she etched some kind of runes into the leather and metal.

"What are you doing", I asked as I touched on of the runes. "This thing will be under my clothes so I don't need decorations."

"Jackson, these runes are necessary to channel the magic", she explained with a smile.

"Let's try it out", I grinned. "Well, enchant then try."

Twilight's horn lit up as she touched my forehead. I felt a slight pinch in my brain and she touched her horn to the contraption strapped to me. It glowed white for a moment before the glow faded. I checked the straps and slowly stood. To my amazement our plan actually worked!

"Looks good", she smiled as she looked it over. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing", I grinned as I squatted down a few times.

I turned and kicked the six inch thick support beam near me and it exploded in a shower of debris. I asked what the hell Twilight did and she sheepishly admitted to using an amplification spell. I grinned and thanked her profusely as I hugged her. In the middle of the hug I felt her lips brush my cheek and pulled back to see her blushing.

"Uh, Twilight", I asked somewhat nervously. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry", she mumbled as she cutely hid her face behind her hooves. "I don't know what came over me!"

"It's okay", I smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Just try not to do it again, okay?"

"Okay", she whispered tearfully.

"Cool", I smiled as I stood. "Now, would you mind either leaving or turning around so that I can put this thing inside my pants?"

"That sounds so wrong", she blushed as she covered her eyes with a hoof.

I scoffed and sat on an anvil to remove the braces and pants. While I was half naked a guard peeked through the door but ducked back out with a massive blush as he saw the situation inside. I called him back and he sheepishly plodded into the room. He was rather uncomfortable but he relaxed when I explained the situation before sending him on his way.

"That was interesting", Twilight murmured while trying not to peek.

"Apparently everypony thinks I'm a manwhore or something", I sighed.

I finished dressing and wrapped Twilight in another hug while she still had her eyes covered. The startled squeal she let out was rather funny but I hugged her tight and set her on her hooves before waving and darting out of the smithy. I took a running start and launched myself into the air circling the castle before I headed for the chambers I shared with Shadow and Cindra.

"Shadow", I called as I landed on the balcony.

A shadowy figure jumped and turned toward me in the darkness and I caught a glint of silvery light. I realized it was a knife and launched myself at the attacker. A pained grunt slipped from the unknown Pegasus as my amplified body slammed into it. As we rolled into a pool of light I saw that the intruder was barely older than a colt. He snarled at me as he slashed me across the face causing me to jump back.

"Well, fuck."


	53. Chapter 53

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SURPRISE! SECONDARY POST! ON WITH THE MAGIC!**

I heard two shocked gasps in the dark as I slammed the intruder into a wall. His head hit with a hollow thunk and the knife slipped from some kind of mount attached to the pony's front hoof. I slammed his back into the wall again before I picked him up and slammed him to the floor.

"Jackson", Shadow asked incredulously. "You're walking!"

"And kicking ass", Cindra said wide eyed as she sat in the bed and just stared.

I delivered a heavy kick to the Pegasus's ribs and sent him spinning out onto the balcony. He opened his wings to try to fly away but I jumped on top of him before he regained his hooves and slammed a fist into the back of his head. He bucked me off of him and turned to face me. I grinned when I spotted the trickle of blood from his lip.

"You done fucked up now", I grinned as I began to circle him.

He kept his face turned toward me as he began to circle as well. We sized each other up and before he could blink I dashed in and drove my fist into his left eye. I watched a spurt of blood fly through the air as his brow split open. He cried out in pain, spun and bucked me in the chest.

"Fuck", I grunted as I was lifted from my feet.

I landed on my back and continued rolling, using my momentum to flip back to my feet. I rushed in again and slammed several quick punches to his face and one to his throat. He went down hard but as he got back up he unfurled his wings to try to escape.

"No you don't", I shouted as I leapt forward and kicked him in the gut.

His breath rushed out of him and I grabbed his mane. He yelled in pain as I slung him into the railing of the balcony where I heard a sickening crack before he fell to the floor. He opened his wings but I planted a boot on his spine between his wings. I grabbed a wing just shy of the "Shoulder joint" as I call it with each hand and pulled as hard as I could.

"Please stop", he screamed. "You're gonna break my wings!"

"No I won't", I grinned darkly. I fully intended to make this bastard suffer.

I tightened my grip and pulled even harder relishing the screams and popping sounds as bones were dislocated and ligaments tore. His pitiful screams began to annoy me and with one mighty heave the wings tore from his body as his blood sprayed over my face.

"Oh Celestia", he screamed. "My wings! My wings!"

"Who sent you", I bellowed as I threw the ruined lumps of flesh aside.

"Buck you", he sobbed.

"WHO SENT YOU", I repeated as I dug one of my hands into his open wounds.

"Prince Blueblood", he shrieked.

"WHY?!"

"To kill your mates", he sobbed.

"WHY?!"

"He wanted revenge for the way you disgraced him", the former Pegasus whimpered. "He said you took his future so he was going to do the same!"

"So you agreed to kill two mares and an unborn foal", I snarled. "You're fucking pathetic."

"Buck you", he growled through the pain. "Buck your mates and buck your unborn abomination!"

I slammed his face into the floor several times before I lifted him with one hand by his throat. He glared at me through his one good eye and spit in my face. I flinched before slamming my fist into his gut repeatedly. He groaned and lost control of his bladder angering me even further.

"Can you fly", I grinned evilly as I held him over the balcony railing. "Hundred foot drop from here. Better pray."

The terror in his eyes made me chuckle as I released my grip. I watched him fall almost in slow motion and could feel his fear. He kicked his hooves frantically and just before he hit the ground he screamed. That sound crept into my brain and echoed for a few seconds as I grinned even wider. I started cackling when his blood pooled beneath him.

"Jackson", Shadow gasped as she stepped to the balcony. "You just killed him."

"He shouldn't have taken this job", I grinned.

I picked up the pair of wings from the floor and made my way out to the hallway. I shouted for a guard and within seconds a terrified earth pony stared at the severed limbs in my hands. I couldn't help but wonder how an assassin could get into the castle with guards around.

"Wrap these up in plastic and mail them to Prince Blueblood", I said quietly.

"Your Highness", the guard asked hesitantly.

"He sent a Pegasus to kill my mares", I grinned. "They don't fly very well without their wings, and a hundred feet is a long way down."

The guard stared at me in shock before running away. I glanced over my shoulder and spotted my favorite changeling watching me from around the corner. With just a flicker of thought I stood behind her as she glanced around the hallway.

"Boo", I whispered as I poked her flank.

"OH SHIT", she screamed and bolted down the hallway.

I cackled again and left the castle to see if Twilight was still in the smithy. As I turned the corner of the castle I saw her staring dumbfounded at the crushed body on the ground before her with blood splattered across her face.

"Hey Twilight, you okay", I asked as I got near her.

"What… what happened", she asked as she trembled.

"Oh, that", I said with contempt as I looked at the lifeless hunk of flesh on the ground. "He tried to fly without wings."

"He almost fell on me", she whispered with wide eyes. "He was screaming when he hit the ground. Oh Celestia, I got his blood in my mouth!"

"You're okay though, right?"

"I have a dead pony's blood in my mouth", she gagged.

"But did you die?"

"What", she asked in a dazed state.

"Nothing", I laughed. "Thank you for your help."

I wiped the blood from her face and hugged her. She halfway registered the hug but meandered off toward Ponyville. I was worried about her, but I figured she would be okay the next day. I was pondering what to do with the body when Silver and a few guards suddenly appeared at my side.

"What happened", Silver asked as he looked from me to the assassin and back.

"That was a killer sent by Blueblood", I muttered. "Hey Silver, does anypony here know how to make leather?"

"What?"

"Leather", I repeated. "Does anypony know how to make it?"

"Th-the b-b-blacksmith", he stuttered as he began to shake.

"Okay", I nodded before turning to my Captain of the Guard. "How did an assassin sneak into my bedchambers? Surely somepony would have noticed a strange Pegasus walking through the halls."

"I was p-posted at the f-front d-d-door all evening, y-your Highness", he stammered. "Nopony c-came through th-the doors except the f-four of you."

"Then he flew in", I mumbled. "I gotta talk to mom. Get ahold of that intruder spell."

I turned and began to walk back toward the castle but stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Why is that still laying there", I asked.

"What should we do with him", one of the guards asked.

"Put it in the gardening shed for now", I replied. "I'll take care of it later, so don't let anypony in there."

"Yes, your Highness", Silver replied and they did my bidding.

I made my way inside and to the throne room. I had no clue why I was there but something told me to go there. As it turned out, there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. I walked to the dais and sat on my throne just existing as I slowly breathed in the light fragrance of lavender.

 _What happened tonight,_ I thought to myself.

"I killed a Pegasus", I answered myself aloud.

 _Why was he trying to kill Shadow and Cindra?_

"Blueblood told him to."

 _Why, though?_

"I made him look inferior, which he actually is, and physically dragged him from my castle."

 _He insulted me, dishonored the title of Prince of Equestria and disrespected my wife. I couldn't let him get away with that._

"Because I showed everypony how much of a bitch he is he decided to get revenge. He won't stop with just one attempt. Especially since I mailed his henchpony's wings back to him."

 _What am I gonna do?_

"I'll just kill everypony he sends after us. But why not strike the head from the serpent?"

 _Maybe I should. But I don't have proof he's the one behind it._

"It's a small matter. After all, I _am_ the Grim Reaper. What could possibly happen to us?"

"Jackson", Shadow called nervously from the door of the throne room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine", I replied as I stood from my throne and hurried to her. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"How can I possibly sleep after _that_ ", she asked with tears in her eyes. "Jackson, I just watched you kill somepony in cold blood!"

"I killed him to _protect my loved ones_ ", I hissed.

"You tortured him before he died", she said in a raised voice. "He didn't have to die, Jackson! You could have turned him over to the guards!"

"I could have", I replied, "but I didn't and there's no way to change it now."

"Jackson", she jerked back in shock.

"He was trying to murder a Princess, so he would have died anyways", I shrugged.

"Jackson, you sh-AAAHHH!"

She clutched her swollen belly and fell to her knees as she screamed in pain. I wrapped my arms around her and poofed into our chambers and shouted for Nurse Redheart. The medical professional appeared instantly, assessed the situation and began barking orders at Cindra. The bug pony zipped away to do as she was told.

"What's wrong", I asked nervously.

"She's going into labor", Nurse Redheart replied. You're about to be a father.

"Well, fuck."


	54. Chapter 54

"Cindra, where's that hot water", Nurse Redheart shouted.

The anxious changeling rushed out of the bathroom with the handle of a steaming bucket of water clamped in her teeth. She deposited the bucket beside the bed and pranced in place out of nervousness. I used a cool cloth to wipe the sweat from Shadow's face and neck as she winced in pain.

"Just keep breathing", the nurse coached soothingly.

Shadow did as instructed and cringed tightly as cramps ripped through her abdomen. I held her close and kissed her forehead as I whispered encouraging words to her. She relaxed as the contractions eased off.

"You're doing fantastic", I smiled. "It won't be long until our little filly will be here."

More contractions hit her making her cry in pain. The sound of it broke my heart but I knew there was nothing I could do for her. I just held her and comforted her the best I could. Her contractions eased and she began panting.

"I can't do this", she gasped.

"Yes you can, baby", I whispered before kissing her lips. "You're a badass vampony, of course you can."

A primal scream of agony ripped from her as her entire body clenched from the pain tearing my heart to pieces. I turned a worried eye to Nurse Redheart but she told me everything was okay. I turned back to Shadow and noticed a thin trail of blood from where she had bitten her lip. I wiped the trickle from her chin and closed my eyes.

"Breathe, mistress", Cindra reminded her. "Just focus on your breathing."

I reached out and ruffled her mane in appreciation then turned back to my wife. Tears poured from her eyes as she groaned in pain. I couldn't wait for the pain to be over so that she could rest. The nurse looked at her mare parts closely and smiled.

"Not much longer now", she smiled.

I despised her idea of "not much longer" when it turned out to be three hours. I began to panic when blood began to flow from her birth canal and demanded to know what was going on. I was informed that some bleeding during birth was normal but that did nothing to calm me nor did it do anything to alleviate Shadow's pain.

"I can see a hoof", the nurse announced happily. "Okay, Princess Shadow, big push!"

My wife clenched her muscles and pushed for all she was worth. She began to sob from the pain as she was told to push again. After several more pushes we heard a tiny cry. Shadow's muscles gave out and she went limp in my arms gasping. Nurse Redheart passed the swaddled foal to Cindra and began cleaning Shadow up. As Cindra was making her way to us with our daughter I heard a concerned noise from the nurse.

"What is it", I asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong", she mumbled. "There's too much blood."

I turned a worried gaze to Shadow and squeezed her tight before I turned back to the nurse.

"Fucking heal her then!"

"I'm not a unicorn", she shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Fuck", I shouted before I turned to my wife. "I'll do it then."

I lay my hand on her side and felt healing magic rush down my arm and into her body. After a couple minutes I turned to the nurse but she shook her head. I rested my other hand on her side and doubled the magic. I wouldn't lose anypony else and would gladly give my own life to save Shadow. The nurse shook her head again as I heard a loud pop behind me.

"Jackson, you'll kill yourself", my mother shouted.

"I don't care", I muttered as I flooded even more magic into my spouse. "I'm not going to fucking lose Shadow too!"

"Jackson, stop", Shadow said quietly.

"No", I choked as tears welled up in my eyes and the magic faltered. "I can't lose you, Shadow. I need you."

"Aliya needs you more", she replied and motioned for our daughter.

"Aliya", I repeated as Cindra laid our daughter beside us.

I stared down at a gorgeous little alicorn with a grey coat just like her mother's. Her mane was the same deep black as mine, but that was apparently the only trait she had gotten from me. I stared down at our daughter before turning my sad eyes back to Shadow.

"May I hold her", mom asked sadly.

I held our daughter out to my mother and when she took her I turned back to a slightly pale Shadow. I kissed her gently as the tears began to slip down my cheeks. Memories we made together flashed through me as I held my fading spouse. Her breathing was getting weaker and weaker with every moment.

"Don't cry", she whispered. "I'll be waiting for you on the other side."

"I can't lose you", I repeated. "Baby I love you so much and I just can't lose you."

"You aren't losing me", she smiled through her tears. "We'll see each other again."

"I can't do this without you", I choked past the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Of course you can", she smiled. "You are an amazing and strong stallion. You'll be a good father for our daughter."

"Shadow, I love you", I cried as I pulled her tight against my chest. "I can't live without you!"

"Oh, my love", she whispered weakly. "You have to go on living for the both of us, for our daughter. For Cindra."

"Oh, mistress", Cindra wailed and flung herself on the bed. "Please don't leave us! PLEASE!"

"It can't be helped", Shadow sighed in an almost inaudible voice before looking at both of us. "Hold me, please. It's cold."

Cindra and I wrapped ourselves around her and just held her tightly. I felt Shadow kiss my lips before she kissed Cindra. Our tears poured down our faces as we tried to hold her to this life.

"I love you both", Shadow whispered and smiled as her eyes closed for the last time. I felt it deep inside of me when her heart stopped and her breath slipped peacefully from her still form. Cindra sobbed uncontrollably as she held Shadow's body tightly.

"Shadow", I gasped as I shook her lightly. "Shadow?!"

I held my hand over her heart and forced the last bits of my magic reserves into trying to revive her but when that failed I tried to force my very life into her. A hoof on my shoulder stopped me and I looked up into the silently sobbing face of my now sole confidante. I felt something shatter inside as the reality of the situation settled into my heart.

"Shadow", I sobbed as I curled around her lifeless body. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you."

I felt a hoof on my back and pulled a sobbing Cindra into my chest.

"She's gone", Cindra whimpered. "She's gone. She's gone."

I slid out from under my wife's body and stepped out to the balcony. I stared into the sky before falling to my knees. My heart was destroyed and I couldn't hold it in. I let out a scream of pure rage and sorrow as my power shot from my eyes and mouth into the sky. My cries shook the very earth and shattered every window in the castle.

"GOD DAMN IT", I roared as I slammed my fists into the floor beneath me sending cracks spreading out from the point of impact. "WHY THE FUCK DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"Jackson", my mother gasped.

My numb body rose into the air as my body began to glow. Memories of my time with Shadow played through my mind at the speed of light. The first time we met. Our first kiss. Our first time together. Our wedding day. Her standing over me shouting at me.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME" I screamed to the stars above.

A burst of magic flew outward from my body bathing everything in a golden ambience as I fell back to my knees. My mother stared at me in shock as Cindra cowered in the doorway. My mother approached me but when I turned to her the first thing I saw was the cause of Shadow's death.

"GET THAT INFERNAL CREATURE AWAY FROM ME!"

"Jackson", Cindra gasped. "What has gotten into you? That's your daughter!"

"SHE KILLED SHADOW", I boomed.

"She is innocent", Cindra shouted. "She fucking needs us both!"

"Jackson", my mom sighed, "I know how you-"

"NO THE FUCK YOU DON'T", I shouted as I leapt to my feet.

Before I knew what happened my mother had used her actual hoof to slap me, knocking me to the ground. I looked up to see her standing over me.

"DO YOU THINK I AM UNFAMILIAR WITH DESPAIR", she shouted in her Voice. "I, WHO BURIED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE ORIGINAL ALICORNS OTHER THAN LUNA? I, WHO HAVE LOST EVERYPONY I CARED ABOUT? I, WHO HAD TO BANISH MY OWN SISTER FOR A THOUSAND YEARS? HOW DARE YOU?"

I got to my feet and spit blood out on the floor.

"YOUR LOSS IS MINE AS WELL! YOUR HEARTACHE IS DESTROYING ME BUT I CAN DO NOTHING TO EASE YOUR PAIN!"

"I can do something about it", I said quietly.

I summoned my sword into my hand and turned the blade toward my chest. Before I could make another move Cindra wrapped herself around my chest. She trembled as she held on to me.

"Kill me too, Jackson", she whimpered. "I can't lose you both."

I dropped my sword and sank to my knees sobbing into Cindra's shoulder. I had no words. I had no thoughts. There was nothing but the sorrow. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my changeling. The clopping noise of hooves drew my attention to the doorway and to my surprise it was Queen Chrysalis that spoke from the doorway.

"Well, fuck."


	55. Chapter 55

I sat on my throne and stared into space as I idly stroked the arm of Shadow's throne. The events of the night before drew fresh tears from my eyes and I squeezed them shut. I felt hollow inside, as if I was missing a major piece of myself. In reality I was; I was missing my wife.

"Your Highness", Queen Chrysalis greeted me tentatively.

After her sudden appearance the night before I had shouted at her until she disappeared from the room with tears in her eyes. I felt bad about making her cry now but at the time if I could have gotten to her I would have destroyed her with my bare hands.

"Your Majesty", I replied brokenly.

"I cannot begin to pretend to know how you feel", she smiled sadly, "but for what it matters, my heart goes out to you and Cindra both. The love you three had-"

"What do you want", I growled.

"I was going to discuss commerce but now is not the time", she bowed.

"The only thing I would care to discuss is how to resurrect my wife."

"Resurrect", Chrysalis muttered. "Only the Lord of the Dead could possibly do that."

"I AM the Lord of the Dead", I shouted as I jumped to my feet. "Don't you think I already thought of that?!"

"Then what stops you", she asked in shock.

"I don't know how to do it", I muttered in sorrow.

"Is that all?"

"What", I hissed.

"What would you say if I could help you with your deathly powers", she asked quietly.

"Name your price", I said as my vampiric speed put me in front of her and I grabbed her shoulders.

"There is no price", she smiled gently.

"Then what do you gain from this", I asked skeptically.

"You are dear to my daughter, and so are dear to me", she whispered as she pulled me into a hug.

"Speaking of daughters", I said as I pulled from the hug.

Cindra had just entered the throne room with my daughter. She stepped slowly up to us and leaned into my side. I hugged her back and stared down at the filly laying in my sole confidante's embrace.

"Is this your daughter", Chrysalis asked as she crept closer to the murderous little bundle.

"This is Aliya", Cindra smiled halfheartedly.

"Quite the little cutie", Chrysalis smiled. "She has your mane. And your fascinating eyes."

The elder bug pony asked if she could hold her and I shrugged. She handled the foal carefully as she cradled her close. She cooed to the little monster who had the audacity to giggle at her. I turned away from the three females and began pacing as I thought about what Chrysalis had asked.

"Can you help me", I suddenly asked as I spun to the changeling queen.

"Not me personally but yes, I know somepony that may be able to help."

"Take me to this pony", I demanded.

"Now", she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm visiting with my granddaughter", Chrysalis smiled at the foal.

"She isn't Cindra's", I growled.

"As close as she was to Princess Shadow she may as well be", she said as she gave me a sad smile. "Very well, but I would like to come back to see Aliya."

"That's fine", I said loudly. "Let's go."

After Chrysalis handed the foal back to Cindra I hugged my assistant and barely patted Aliya's head before I turned from them and nodded to Chrysalis. She touched her hoof to my arm and we vanished with a pop. When sight and sound returned I realized we were on some tropical island.

"If you brought me here to try to seduce me I will kill you", I growled.

"No, nothing like that", she laughed. "We're here to see the Maribbean Sea Oracle."

She led the way into a massive cave and I swirled fire idly around my hand. I had recently started doing that and it helped with magic manipulation training. The tunnel narrowed and we had to go single file before the tunnel widened again. The sight before me was quite unique.

In the middle of the massive cavern we found ourselves in there was a crystal clear pool of water with all manner of sea creatures in it. I saw ponies splashing in the water but when I got closer I saw they had the front of a pony but the tail of a fish. They gasped and dove under the water when we got too close but I didn't care. What I was focused on was the glowing pony floating high above us.

"Chrysalis", the glowing pony greeted with an accented voice as soft as a spring rain. "It is so good to see you again."

"And you as well, Oracle", she bowed.

The Oracle landed gently on her hooves and stepped into an embrace with the queen. When she broke from the hug and turned her pure white eyes on me I could feel her stare piercing me.

"Why did you bring this chaotic death to me door, Chrysalis", the Oracle spoke calmly.

"You already know so stop teasing", Chrysalis giggled.

"What is it you seek", she whispered as she turned to me.

"I want to awaken my Reaper abilities", I replied.

"Why is that?"

"To get my wife back", I answered impatiently. "Look, can you help me or not?"

"I can but I think you won't like what you must do."

"And what is that", I growled.

"You must let go of this life", she smiled sadly. "To save her life you must forfeit your own."

"Seriously", I snarled.

"A life for a life", she smiled sadly.

"How about I give them yours", I shouted and summoned my sword into my hand with the tip at the Oracle's throat.

"Jackson, stand down", Chrysalis gasped.

"She already knows whether or not I'll kill her", I grinned.

"I caution you, Prince of Chaos", she said calmly. "The path you will take is a dark and dangerous one. It will lead to what you want, but at what cost?"

"I don't care about the cost", I growled.

"So be it", she intoned deeply. "Prince Jackson of Everfree, the assistance you seek has been with you since Canterlot."

"What the hell are you talking about", I growled.

"That was no ordinary pendant you purchased."

"How did you… Oracle. Never mind", I muttered.

"That pendant was in fact a key to a mysterious place of strange magic", the Oracle explained.

"Where is this mysterious place", I demanded.

"It is not my place to help you discover that", she replied. "Those close to you will be of the greatest aid to your journey. As will your daughter."

"Leave now, Jackson", Chrysalis said as I balled my fists up. "I will be right behind you."

I sent my sword back to the castle and turned from the Oracle to stare at Chrysalis. I held my arm out and extended my middle finger, laughing at the confusion on the bug pony's face. Before either of them could respond I poofed back to my castle and stared at the highest tower before flying up to the balcony attached to the tower.

I eased the door open and stepped into the dimly lit room. Against the wall was a raised platform I knew I would become familiar all too familiar with. I walked up onto the platform and stared down through the lid of a glass coffin I had created that very morning and a tear slipped from my eye. I fell to my knees as I gazed upon Shadow's still form.

"I'll find a way to bring you back", I whispered as I lay my hand against the glass.

"Master", a familiar voice whispered from the doorway.

"I don't want to be disturbed", I said hollowly.

"I understand, but your mother is here", she replied hesitantly.

"What does she want", I sighed as I slowly got to my feet.

"It's your f- Discord", she corrected herself quickly.

"What about him", I growled as I turned around.

"He's escaped", she whispered and flinched.

"Well, fuck."


	56. Chapter 56

I stormed into the castle furiously causing guards to scurry out of sight. The two guards posted outside the throne room shook slightly as I strode up to my mother and stood there with crossed arms. Tears still glistened in her eyes when she turned to me.

"I'm so sorry about-"

"Don't", I interrupted coldly. "When did Discord escape?"

"This morning", she replied quietly.

"Any sign of where he went", I asked angrily.

"Ponyville."

"I should've known", I growled as I turned from my mother. "Your granddaughter is in the nursery."

I walked out of the throne room and ordered the guards to do whatever my mother or Cindra asked of them. They saluted and I left the castle taking to the air to get to Ponyville as quickly as possible. It didn't take long to find signs of my deadbeat dad, considering I spotted Applejack slipping and sliding on roads made of soap. I swooped down and lifted her into the air right before she would have crashed into a massive briar patch.

"Thanks, sugar cube", she smiled as I set her down.

"Yeah", I muttered as I returned her hug.

"Are ya alright", she asked as she held my shoulder with her hoof.

"No", I sighed before shrugging her hoof off and taking to the air.

 _Do these braindead fuckers actually think I would be okay the day after losing my wife,_ I thought as angry tears ran from my eyes.

I spotted the rest of my friends in the middle of town and adjusted course. When I got closer I could see the cause of my distress. He was standing over the Elements of Harmony gloating about their impending defeat when I made my entrance.

"DISCORD", I bellowed as I landed and slid to a stop between him and my friends.

"Ah, the great Prince Jackson", Discord chuckled gleefully. "So good of you to leave your fortress of solitude and join me for a little fun."

"Fun", I scoffed as I looked around.

I saw patches of cotton candy clouds dumping chocolate milk on the ponies of Ponyville. Long legged rabbits stampeded around town. Several buildings appeared to be made of rubber.

"Okay, that actually looks fun", I admitted as I pointed at three familiar fillies bouncing around inside the local schoolhouse.

"See", Discord grinned.

"That's beside the point", I growled as I took a step toward him balling up my fists. "You're fucking up my town and you picked the worst fucking day to start your shit."

I threw my arm out and blasted him with lightning so intense he left a smoke trail as he flew through the building behind him. Amidst cheers from my friends and other ponies I launched myself after the draconequus with murderous intent. When I caught up to him I landed on my feet and slammed a fist into his gut carrying all of my momentum into the punch.

His breath left him in a rush and his eyes bulged. He seemed to fold around my fist before his feet or whatever they were left the ground and he was sent hurtling through the air again. I took off right behind him and followed him as he came crashing down in the middle of a wheat field.

"Now now, son", he groaned as he held his paw and claw up.

"FUCK YOU", I bellowed as I kicked him in the face and he rolled a few times. "WHY DID YOU CREATE ME?!"

"I figured it would be obvious", he smiled with his one fang. "I'm planning to retire."

"You seriously expect me to go around fucking shit up?!"

"Well, we can't let things get boring now, can we", he grinned as he stroked his gray goatee. "Besides, your wedding was quite entertaining."

"You were there after all", I said evenly as I balled my fists up.

"Yes, I was", he replied as he kept smiling. "You two make a lovely couple, Jackson. Those eyes, though. Speaking of which, when will I get to meet my lovely daughter-in-law?"

Fresh tears welled up and a primal scream of rage ripped from me as I leapt on top of him and began pummeling his face and throat. I tried my hardest to rip his throat out with my bare hands as I let my anger, hate and sorrow fill me will coldness. I slammed his head into the soil beneath him and formed a fireball in my hand which I slammed into his head.

The resulting explosion launched me backwards through the air and I turned in the air to avoid landing on my wings. I hit the ground and rolled to my feet. Through the clearing smoke I saw Discord slowly rising from the ground. He turned his yellow eyes to me and began to walk toward me.

"You're quite strong for a soulless manifestation of madness", he said darkly as he stepped clear of the smoke. "I think I may have made you a little _too_ strong."

"That's where you fucked up", I snarled as my sword flashed into existence in my hand. "You're dead!"

I launched myself at him and in one motion he created an almost identical sword to mine, deflected my blow and spun to strike me across the face with his tail. I spun with the strike and tried to stab him but he parried and backed away.

"Do you really think you can kill me", he asked in a deep growl.

I almost thought I heard a hint of hope in his voice but I honestly didn't care. This creature before me was responsible for all of my heartache in the first place. He feinted to the left and spun to strike from the right landing a glancing blow across my left shoulder. I shouted in pain before lunging forward and slamming my other shoulder into his stomach.

He fell backward and I slashed diagonally across his chest leaving a red gash across his body. He turned and sent forth a spout of black fire which I rolled under and hit him with another round of lightning. He struggled against the contractions in his muscles and used his blade to disrupt the stream of lightning ultimately sending it back into my own body. I fell to one knee when my body stopped convulsing and gasped through the pain.

 _How can he take this much punishment,_ I wondered as I coughed.

I looked back up and was greeted by the red irises of my father's eyes as his sword pierced my shoulder. I screamed in agony and grabbed his blade with my other hand. He pushed the blade in further forcing me onto my back. With a mighty heave he sent the blade through my shoulder blade and left wing into the ground beneath me.

"It looks like I win this round", he huffed. "Pity. However, I'm wondering why you were so quick to attack me. I'm not even sure what I did to antagonize you. But you _are_ the Prince of Chaos, so that should be enough of an explanation."

"I don't owe you shit", I groaned through the pain.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that", he grinned as he tore my shirt open to stare at the scar on my chest. "Magnificent, simply magnificent! Anyway, I created you. In every sense you owe me your very life. Tell me, what have you been up to?"

He dug the tips of his claws into my skull and I screamed as the chaos seeped into my brain. I fell through time and space revisiting past events. One moment I watched as four bodies squirmed around in a massive bed and the next I was walking into my wedding reception with a beautiful vampony on my arm. Tears came freshly as I watched her kiss me lovingly. I could smell her scent as surely as if she were holding me now.

I saw myself waking up in the forest naked. Fluttershy's burning cottage loomed behind me as I watched a deceased bear being carried out. I saw myself training with the night guards in armed combat and watched as I helped Twilight make the leg braces I wore still. I saw something I didn't remember involving my aunt and foalflower. The guards' shouts rang in my ears along with Discord's laughter.

I heard an intrigued murmur as I watched the Grim Reaper fall to my sword but then I let the tears stream freely. I stood helpless as I sat on the bed cradling my quickly fading wife. My heart shattered all over again.

"Oh my", Discord sighed as he removed his claws. "My dear boy, I'm so sorry. Nopony should have to experience that."

To my surprise his sword vanished with a snap of his paw and he pulled me up into a hug. My sword fell from my hand and I couldn't do anything other than stare straight ahead. I heard a single sniffle before he released me from the hug. As I stared past him I saw six ponies floating in the air as light surrounded them.

"NO", I shouted but I was too late.

The different hues of light combined into a rainbow and slammed into my father turning him into stone instantly. I stared at the statue before me and reached out to touch his shoulder. For some reason tears began to well up as I fell to my knees gripping my wounded shoulder.

I felt familiar warmth flowing through me and I lifted my head to see Twilight's horn inches from me. I hung my head and let her heal me as I cried quietly. None of them said a word as I stood up and patted Twilight's head. I spared one last glance at my newly imprisoned father before silently taking to the air and heading toward my castle.

My mind was elsewhere as I came within sight of my estate and as such I flew right over the wall and was subsequently forced to dodge a few spells. I slid to a stop in the middle of the courtyard and shouted for Silver Lance. He was at my side in an instant and nodded when I told him to send a message to the magic academy requesting Lightning Hoof's presence.

I made my way to the throne room first and as expected Cindra was up on the dais. I felt a spark of humor as she yawned really loudly and stretched. She arched her back first then rolled her shoulders and neck. She stretched each of her limbs and buzzed her wings as she stared at the ceiling.

"I hope master's okay", she whispered. "Please let master be okay."

I leaned against the door frame and just studied her. Her left ear flicked occasionally but her right ear never moved. I watched in amusement as her tail quivered before she growled about "that damned itch" and she actually _chewed on her tail_! Her nostrils flared and her eyes slowly rose up to me.

"Master", she gasped as she lifted into the air and buzzed toward me.

"Hi, Cindra", I smiled slightly.

She flew into my open arms and we hugged each other tightly before she stepped back to look me over in shock. I glanced down and realized why she was staring with an open mouth. My clothes had been wrecked in my fight with Discord and they were stained with blood.

"What happened to you", she whispered fearfully.

"Got my ass whipped by dad", I sighed. "He got turned to stone again."

"Isn't that a good thing", she asked.

"I guess", I sighed. "Where's… Aliya?"

"Laying down for a nap", she replied as she shifted nervously.

"What happened", I asked cautiously.

"She kinda set her crib on fire accidentally", she squeaked as she shrank back.

"Well, fuck."


	57. Chapter 57

I greeted Twilight at the front door of the castle a mere two days after I had sent a request for her presence. We made our way to Shadow's tower and the Element of Magic gasped when she saw Shadow lying inside the glass coffin.

"Jackson", she whispered. "What's going on here?"

"I need you to put a stasis spell on Shadow's body", I replied quietly. "At least until I can find a way to bring her back."

"Jackson, that's… You need to let go, Jackson."

"If you won't do it then put me into stasis so I can learn the spell", I spat.

"What are you talking about", she asked with a cocked head.

"I can learn spells that are used on me", I said hurriedly. "Are you gonna do it or do I have to learn the spell the hard way?"

"Jackson, it's been two days. The body has-"

"SHADOW", I roared. "Do not talk that way about her."

"Jackson, this isn't healthy", she argued. "You need to grieve!"

She leapt forward and pulled me into a hug I didn't want.

"Jackson, there are others that love and need you", she whispered as tears began to roll from her eyes. "Think about Cindra! Or Aliya! Or even me."

I turned my gaze to her and was flabbergasted when I felt a pair of lips on mine. My shock turned to anger quickly. I grabbed her by the mane and threw her away from me. She cried out in shock and pain when she hit the floor.

"What the fuck", I shouted angrily. "What are you doing Twilight?!"

"I'm sorry", she sobbed as she curled into a ball on the floor. "I don't know what came over me!"

"Don't you ever do that again", I hissed as I crouched over her inches from her face. "If I want to be kissed you would know it."

"I just can't stand seeing you like this", she whispered.

"That's no excuse", I shouted as I slammed my fist into the floor.

"I just wanted to help", she whimpered and shivered.

"Then do as I asked", I hissed. "Put one of us in stasis."

She nodded and her horn lit up. The next thing I knew I was dealing with the Shiver as I stared into the concerned faces of my family and friends. I tried to get up but my muscles wouldn't cooperate. I turned my cold gaze on Twilight and stared into her teary eyes.

"I'm going to kill you when I can move again", I said calmly gaining a gasp from everypony.

"Please don't hate me", she sobbed. "I was just so scared for you!"

"Were you scared _for_ me or _of_ me", I hissed showing my fangs.

"Both", she whispered in shame. "Jackson, nopony should ever have to fear their friends. You've changed so drastically so quickly and I understand you're beyond distraught, but this is almost _necromancy_!"

"Have you forgotten what I am", I laughed darkly. "Grim Reaper. Soon to be the Lord of Chaos when Discord decides to retire. Soulless golem. Vampony."

"That's not _who_ you are, son", my mother said soothingly. "You are a caring, loving and carefree stallion full of potential. You have many ponies that love you and only want the best for you."

"Like that fucking rapist", I spat as I nodded my head at my aunt.

"What", the mare in question asked in surprise. "I have done no such thing!"

"Discord went bumbling through my mind", I shouted. "You got me high and fucked with my memory so that I would fuck you!"

Everypony gasped and turned to my aunt in shock. They began to share glances before my mother spoke up.

"I suppressed those memories at your request", mom sighed. "I should have removed them."

"That never should have happened in the first place", Dash jumped to my defense.

"That's rich coming from a little… pervert", Fluttershy gasped.

"Everypony, stop", my mother said loudly.

"Release me and get the hell out", I growled.

My mother hung her head as her horn glowed for a second. I was finally able to stand and strode over to Twilight. I drew back my right hand but I just didn't feel like slapping her so I turned and stalked out of the room onto the balcony. I began to see red and focused all of my anger into my palms. I turned and fired blasts of pure red energy from my hands into the mountain several miles away. A massive cloud of smoke rose up from the point of impact and several seconds later a wall of compressed air slammed into us knocking the others from their hooves.

I turned to stare at the ponies gathered around with a mixture of fear, awe and, in my mother's case, conflicted pride. Every single one of them stared at my face and I realized my eyes had changed in front of everypony. I squeezed my eyes shut and shouted for everyone to go away. They all grouped together as they left but for some reason a flat haired Pinkie walked toward me. I could tell from the scent of vanilla and sugar coming off of her.

"It's gonna be okay", Pinkie said in the quietest voice I had ever heard her use.

She hopped up and wrapped her hooves around my neck and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but return her hug and I had to admit that it felt good. She leaned back and stretched her neck up to kiss me on the forehead before dropping back to all fours. She smiled sadly up at me.

"Just remember the good times", she whispered through her tears. "And Jackson? Try to smile at least once a week."

She turned and slowly made her way out the door. I felt bad for her and as suddenly as my eyes changed they returned to normal. I rested my fists on the banister and stared out into the darkening sky. I saw Dash's rainbow trail streak away toward Ponyville and sighed. I was finally alone and I was okay with that.

I returned to the tower and made my way to the coffin. I looked down on my wife as I opened the lid. Even in death she was beautiful. She lay on her back with her hooves together on her abdomen. A flowing white gown had been fashioned for her and fitted to her by me personally. Rarity had even complimented me on the dress, but it meant little to me.

I reached down and cupped her cheek as I performed the stasis spell on her. A single tear slipped from my eye as I closed the lid and rested my forehead against the coffin. I closed my eyes and thought for several minutes in silence. I heard hooves in the stairway and stood up straight.

"I don't care how long it takes, I'll find a way to bring you back to us, I promise you", I whispered.

I touched the glass one more time before turning and meeting Cindra at the door. She had Aliya bundled up and held her with one foreleg somehow. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous and cautiously offered to carry her. She gratefully handed over the tiny alicorn and turned to walk beside me. I felt a sudden strange calm fall over me as we walked.

"After everypony leaves, have the portcullis closed", I said quietly.

"Yes, master", she nodded but cocked her head. "Why, though?"

"I am no longer your master", I sighed. "I want you to stay if you _want_ to, not because you're _bound_ to me. From now on, I'm just Jackson. We're a family."

"I can't tell you how much that means to me", she whispered.

"We've been a family for a long time", I smiled sadly.

"I suppose so", she replied. "But why are we shutting the gates?"

"It's for the best", I replied darkly.

I made my way to the nursery as the cute bug pony left to do as I asked, not ordered her to do. I looked around the room and saw that the remnants of the crib had been disposed of but a scorch mark remained as proof. I focused my will and materialized a crib of metal with a soft mattress and padding around the sides. I laid Aliya down on her back and stared down at her.

I despised the way that she came into the world, but I realized I couldn't blame her. Now that I actually had a chance to _look_ at her I saw just how beautiful she truly was. Her mane was darker than the depths of night and silky like her mother's. She rubbed one golden slit eye sleepily and yawned cutely. At that present moment nothing could have been more precious to me.

Cindra stepped in as I was leaning down to kiss her forehead and giggled happily. She stepped up beside me and gazed into the crib as Aliya fell asleep. We turned and left the room nodding to the guards as we left. We went right next door to our chambers and as Cindra made the bed, something I wouldn't allow the staff to do considering the activities that occurred there, I turned the shower on and got the temperature just right.

I stripped down as steam filled the bathroom and slipped under the stream of hot water. I closed my eyes and held onto the wall as I just let the water pour over me. I don't know how long I stood there but a pair of hooves wrapping around me from behind triggered something inside. I grabbed the hooves and ducked under them, causing the other pony to crash to the floor of the shower. I was on top of them in an instant with fangs bared before I realized it was Cindra.

Her eyes were wide open and her pupils were so tiny I could hardly see them. Her nostrils flared in fear as she panted beneath me. She was shaking as I moved away from her.

 _I almost killed my… What is she to me? She's not my servant. She could be considered my friend, but we're more than that. What is she to me?_

My interior monologue was broken when I noticed a purple tint to the water coming from beneath Cindra's head. I carefully lifted her up and checked the back of her head. I winced when I saw the cut caused by her fall. I instantly felt even worse.

"Well, fuck."


	58. Chapter 58

I carried Cindra out of the bathroom with a towel pressed to her head and sat down on the bed. I parted her mane and exposed the somewhat minor injury and took a quick look. I focused healing magic into one of my fingers and slowly drew it across the cut sealing it instantly. I hugged Cindra and sat there on the bed staring at nothing.

"Mast-Jackson", Cindra asked eventually. "Are we okay?"

"What do you mean", I asked as I looked in her eyes.

"You and me", she replied. "You seemed so angry."

"I'm sorry", I sighed as I hugged her. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"The same thing that's wrong with me", she smiled sadly. "You're heartbroken."

I hugged her tightly as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. She squirmed around in my arms and wrapped her forelegs around me as she laid her head on my shoulder. She sniffed through her tears and squeezed me tight before she spoke.

"We'll get through this together, Jackson. I don't know how long it will take but I have faith in you. If anypony can find a way to bring her back, you can."

"I don't even know where to start", I sighed. "I went to the Marribean Sea Oracle with your mom but that ended in more questions than answers."

"Mother took you to see the Oracle", she asked as she pulled away from me.

"Yeah but it was all a bunch of mystic mumbo jumbo", I groaned.

"That mare is _never_ wrong", she said with wide eyes.

I sighed and slid my changeling off of my lap and onto the bed before I stood stiffly. I made the short journey to the dresser and pulled a fresh outfit out to get dressed. I turned around and saw Cindra trotting toward me. She threw her hooves around my shoulders and kissed my cheek before hugging me.

"I just thought you needed another hug", she whispered. "I'm going to go check on Aliya."

"I'll go talk to Silver about the castle perimeter."

She dropped down and flicked her tail with a smile before she went out of the door. I finished changing and went down through the castle to the courtyard. I shouted for Silver and he appeared within seconds. I asked him about the perimeter defenses and he thought for a second.

"I believe there are some kind of crystals beneath the castle, but that's about all I know", he replied. "You could always ask the chief unicorn about it."

I thanked him and headed for the barracks behind the castle proper. When I entered I saw three separate offices at the back or the decent sized building. Rows of beds were arranged throughout the room and I made my way past them to the middle office and knocked on the open door.

"Prince Jackson", the unicorn cried in surprise as he spilled his cup of coffee. "Ow, damn! What do you need, your Highness?"

"What can you tell me about warding capabilities", I asked. "On the castle perimeter, I mean."

"Ah, yes", he grinned. "Your Highness, you will never believe the crystal array we have!"

He jumped from his chair and began leading me toward the lower levels of the castle. He pointed out the doors that could be sealed with magical locks. He gushed about the defensive weaponry that they could only hypothesize what they did. I asked questions from time to time but only understood half of the answers. Before too long we entered one last door and stood before a massive crystal formation that looked suspiciously like the castle above.

"Why haven't I heard about this before now", I asked in awe.

"We… haven't been able to activate it", he replied sheepishly. "We didn't report it because we didn't want to tell you we failed you."

"You're getting a spanking later", I sighed. "Why couldn't you activate it?"

"Every single unicorn that has tried to activate it has passed out from magical exhaustion", he replied. "Myself included."

"I'm made of magic and sustained by it", I said evenly.

I stepped up to the crystal and rested my hand on the miniature wall around the crystal castle. I opened my magic channels and let my power flow through my arm. As soon as my magic touched the crystal the entire room lit up with a golden light form deep within the miniature castle.

 _ **Welcome, Prince Jackson**_ _,_ a silvery voice floated through the air. _**What is your bidding?**_

"Wow", I murmured. "That's pretty cool."

 _ **Would you like for me to increase the ambient temperature?**_

"What, no", I said loudly

 _ **I do not understand your command.**_

I thought for a second before I had an idea. I asked if it was possible to add my vocabulary and expressions and smiled when I received a positive response. I followed the crystal's prompts and placed my hands inside two glowing circles. Golden tendrils crept up my arms and slipped into my temples as a warm breeze caressed my mind. The contact lasted a brief second but it felt comforting.

 _ **Your lexicon has been integrated. Would you like to integrate memories?**_

"No", I replied. "What shielding or warding capabilities do we have?"

 _ **My capabilities are limited only by your imagination.**_

"I don't want anypony to be able to teleport in unannounced", I replied.

 _ **What course of action am I to take with trespassers?**_

"Redirect them to the road outside the portcullis", I said after a moment of thought. I motioned to a point a short distance from the gate. "Put them right here."

 _ **Command understood. What of aerial intruders**_ _?_

"Paralyze and transport", I replied. "Gently place them in the center of the courtyard."

 _ **Command understood.**_

"Thank you."

 _ **There is no need to thank me. I am not alive.**_

"If you can speak to me you're alive in my book", I smiled as I pulled my hands from the glowing circles. "Hey, do I have to be in here to speak to you and give commands?"

 _ **You do not.**_

"Do you have a name?"

 _ **My designation is Autonomous Defensive Array Three.**_

"I'll call you Audrey."

 _ **Designation reset in progress. Confirm?**_

"Yes?"

 _ **Designation reset as Audrey.**_

"Are the defenses activated yet", I asked as I exited the chamber with the unnamed unicorn and sealed the door.

 _ **Defenses are active. Changeling presence detected in castle. Shall I terminate?**_

"Fuck no", I shouted. "That's Cindra!"

 _ **Shall I add biometric identifiers to my database for identification purposes?**_

"Yeah, do it for all the staff", I replied quickly.

I heard a yelp behind me and spun around just in time to see some kind of needle sliding back into the wall. I asked what that was and was informed that a blood and magical signature sample had been collected from every single living being in the castle.

 _ **Nonliving presence detected in tower. Biological mass under stasis. No indicators of decay.**_

"That's Shadow", I said quietly. "Can you put a biological seal on the doors to that room? Only me or Cindra are allowed in there."

 _ **Command understood. Biolock engaged.**_

"Do you have to be so formal", I groaned. "That shit's annoying."

 _ **I will now adjust communication protocols with new parameters.**_

Audrey went silent as I strode through the halls toward the nursery and sighed when I smelled smoke as I got close to the room. I entered the nursery and looked around through the smoke. Cindra stood outside the open doors on the balcony with Aliya as the smoke from her incinerated bedding rolled out of the doors.

"Did she set her bed on fire again", I called through the smoke.

"Yep", came the reply.

I groaned and unfurled my wings as I sighed. I began flapping them to clear the smoke and before long the air was clear. Cindra stepped back inside and looked around nervously. I watched her as she looked in every nook and cranny of the room and laughed when she turned her wide eyes on me.

"What is it", I chuckled.

"Something shot out of the wall and stabbed me in the ass", she cried out making me laugh.

"That was Audrey", I laughed. "Audrey, say hello to Cindra."

 _ **Hello, Cindra. I am Audrey, Automated Defense Array Three. I'm sorry if I hurt you collecting my sample.**_

The silvery voice coming from nowhere made Cindra crouch over Aliya protectively as her wide eyes scanned the room quickly. I laughed again until I spotted a tiny spot of blood on Aliya's tiny leg and instantly got pissed.

"Audrey, what the fuck", I shouted startling my daughter and changeling. "You fucking stabbed Aliya?!"

 _ **I had to collect a sample. There will not be a need to do it again.**_

I shook my head and walked over to Cindra. I pulled her against my side as she stood and smiled down at her and my daughter. The Oracle's words about my daughter's importance rang through my mind and I held out my arms to her. She squealed happily and tried to squirm out of Cindra's grasp. Her tiny wings buzzed as I took her into my hands and snuggled her close.

"So cute", Cindra smiled.

 _ **Jackson, there was an unapproved teleportation attempted redirected three point seven seconds ago. Biometrics identify intruder as Princess Celestia of Equestria.**_

"Well, fuck."


	59. Chapter 59

I rushed outside to the portcullis and could hear my mother shouting in anger outside the gate. I pushed through the crowd of ponies and witnessed my mother in a fit of rage. She had apparently demanded access but became furious when my guards did their jobs properly. I walked up to the gates and just stood there staring into my mother's furious gaze.

"What is the meaning of this", she fumed as her nostrils flared.

"Say please and I'll let you in", I replied neutrally.

"Please let me in", she growled through gritted teeth.

I waved the guards off and sighed. I called to Audrey to open the gate and the portcullis slid upward. My mother stared in miffed pride as she stepped through the gates. As soon as she was inside the gates slid shut.

"I see you found the defense array", my mother said coolly as we walked toward the castle.

"Yeah, I call her Audrey", I replied. "It saves time. Now, what brings you here?"

"I came to speak to you about Discord", she sighed.

"What about dad", I asked causing her to gasp. "He isn't that bad really."

"Jackson, he _stabbed you_ ", she gasped.

"I simply was outclassed", I admitted. "He's the Spirit of Chaos; I'm just the Prince of it. His wushu was stronger."

"Wushu", mom asked.

"Nothing", I replied with a wave. "Anyway, what about dad?"

"He's been relocated back to the Canterlot Castle", she replied.

"I want him brought here if possible", I requested.

"It is possible", she said slowly, "but why do you want him here?"

"So I can stop him if he ever escapes again", I shrugged.

 _ **Prince Jackson, I just intercepted a correspondence from Twilight Sparkle, shall I read it to you?**_

"The array can do that", mom asked in awe.

"Her limitations are dictated by my imagination", I grinned. "Go ahead, Audrey."

 _ **Prince Jackson, I think I may have found a few books that may help you in your objective. Please take good care of these books because they're from the restricted section of the royal library. Please don't tell your mother about these books. I felt dirty just looking at the covers, so be careful. Don't read them alone. Your friend, Twilight Sparkle.**_

I stood in silent contemplation for a few seconds before my thoughts were interrupted by my mother's voice.

"Jackson, what is she talking about", my mother asked quietly.

"I'm going to bring Shadow back", I replied before I started walking away. "Audrey, let me know when the books get here."

 _ **Twilight Sparkle has just been redirected to the portcullis and I have notified Cindra.**_

"Good", I smiled as I headed toward the courtyard. "Do me a favor and add Twilight's biometrics to your database."

 _ **She is outside of my range.**_

"Then do it as soon as you can reach her", I replied as I caught sight of Cindra. "Hey, can you bring Twilight to the library, Cindra?"

She nodded and I looked over my shoulder to see my mother following me closely. I led the way to the library and we settled in at a table to wait for Twilight. I had a thought occur to me and turned to my mother.

"Don't jump Twilight's case when she gets here", I asked quietly.

"She went into the restricted section", she replied with wide eyes. "Those books are restricted for a reason!"

"Just chill out."

At that moment the two mares entered the library and as soon as Twilight spotted the white princess she froze in her tracks and looked like she was about to faint. My mother motioned her closer and she stiffly complied. We were all silent until Twilight was seated.

"Twilight-"

"I'm so sorry", Twilight blurted. "Please don't banish me to the moon!"

"What", mom gasped as she jerked her head back. "Why would I do that?"

"B-because I d-disobeyed you", she stuttered as she began crying.

"Twilight, you're under _my_ jurisdiction", I smiled as I rubbed her shoulder. "Besides, if disobedience meant banishment I would have been banished on day one."

"That's true", my mother laughed. "While I'm disappointed in you, I could never bring you harm, my dear Twilight."

"Is everything okay now", I asked.

"I suppose so", my mother nodded. "I must return to Canterlot, but I will make arrangements for the transportation of Discord."

With that we stood and hugged before I walked my mother back to the gate. She promised to return when she had time to speak longer because she had some questions about Audrey. I nodded and hugged her again before she stepped outside of the portcullis and teleported away.

I poofed back to the library, startling Twilight so badly she fell backwards out of her chair. I couldn't help but laugh as I helped her back into her chair and sat beside her top look over the books she had brought.

"The Path of Death", I said, reading one of the labels. "Twilight, what is this?"

"That's a book written by Starswirl the Bearded himself", she gushed with bright eyes. "He's the only pony to journey to the spirit realm and come back!"

"Maybe the only _pony_ ", I smiled ruefully, "but not the only one."

"That's right", Twilight gasped. "Oh I have so many questions!"

"We can talk about it later", I replied as I picked up the next book and read its title. "Necromancy and Other Dark Arts: A Researcher's Guide. I really hope you found something useful."

"Me too", she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about our last meeting. I really don't know what came over me."

"It's a small matter", I shrugged as I picked up the other books and scanned their titles. "It was… pleasant, but…"

"You don't have to say anything else", she smiled sadly.

We spent the next few hours reading before our stomachs both growled. I asked Audrey to relay a request to the kitchens for a "special burger", hay fries, a Celestia salad for Twilight and a couple mugs of mead. I asked that they be brought to the library when the food was finished and Audrey reported the kitchen staff's compliance.

"What's a special burger", Twilight asked nervously.

"It's like a haybrger but made with real meat", I grinned. "It's delicious!"

We went back to reading and before long our food arrived. Steam rose from my plate and Twilight asked why she got a salad. I told her because it's all I had ever seen her order and she admitted the validity of that statement. I bit into my burger and moaned as the juice dripped down my chin.

"Can I try it", Twilight blushed as she motioned to my burger. "I've never… tried meat before."

I shrugged and held the burger out to her. She took a small bite and her eyes flew open as a small smile spread over her face while she chewed. She swallowed and voiced her appreciation for the flavor. I grinned at her as she asked when I had found time to go out hunting.

"I didn't", I replied as I turned my attention back to the book beside me and continued eating.

"If you didn't go hunting then- Oh, Celestia", she groaned as realization struck her. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"Okay, I won't tell you that you just ate an assassin", I replied nonchalantly.

"You have to be joking", she said quietly. "Please tell me this is just some horrible joke."

"It isn't a joke", I replied as I turned back to her and took another bite.

"Oddly enough, I'm somewhat okay with this", she said quietly as she eyed my burger.

"Audrey, can you ask for another burger", I asked. "Not hay."

 _ **I have passed on your request, Prince Jackson. Do you require anything else?**_

"Not right now, thank you."

I tore my burger in half and gave the untouched portion to Twilight. She took it sheepishly and nibbled on the edge before taking a decent sized bite. I laughed at the small moan that slipped from her as she chewed.

"I can't believe I'm eating meat", she blushed. "I know it's wrong, but it just tastes so amazing!"

"It sure does", I grinned.

"I can't do this often", she whispered more to herself than to me.

I shrugged and went back to my reading as I ate. I came across one passage about a natural rock formation that looked remarkably similar to the gates to the spirit realm and marked the page for later reference. I looked up as a servant came in and deposited the burger on the table. His eyebrows shot up when I turned and pushed the plate in front of Twilight. His pupils shrank to pinpricks and he rushed from the room as she took a large bite and turned back to her book to chew.

"I think I corrupted you", I laughed as she ate quickly.

"What can I say", she smiled. "I'm an impressionable young mare."

"You're twenty years old", I laughed.

"So what", she laughed. "I'm still young!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled again. I felt a small spark of warmth inside that I hadn't felt in a long time. I was actually feeling happy.

 _What is going on,_ I asked myself.

"What is it", Twilight asked, having seen the look on my face.

"Nothing", I replied shaking my head. "Let's get back to research."

Twilight chugged the rest of her mead and turned back to her book with a disheartened expression. I felt bad about making her sad so I scooted over and pulled her into a hug. She turned and wrapped her hooves around my neck as she sighed into my shoulder.

"Sounds like you have something on your mind", I whispered as I rubbed her back.

"I can't talk about it", she sighed as she tried to pull away.

"You can talk to me about anything", I replied as I hugged her close. "I'm your friend."

"That's only part of what makes things so difficult", she sniffed.

"Then what is it", I asked. "What's the problem?"

"I think I… love you", she replied in a nearly inaudible whisper.

"Well, fuck."


	60. Chapter 60

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** I sat in stunned silence and stared at the purple unicorn in front of me. She placed a hoof against my cheek and stared into my eyes. She mumbled an apology but she said she couldn't change the way she felt.

"How long", I asked.

"Since Nightmare Moon's return", she whispered. "I think I fell for you when you came to my rescue."

"You shouldn't love me", I whispered as I pulled her hooves off of me. "It doesn't end well for those that love me."

"Says who", she sniffed.

"I stabbed Cindra", I replied. "Shadow died giving birth to my offspring. Need I say more?"

I stood and began pacing as my thoughts swirled around. I couldn't believe she thought she was in love with me. It began to anger me when I thought about Shadow laying beneath a layer of glass when Twilight was professing her love for me. I spun on Twilight and felt my blood begin to heat up.

"What do you want me to do", I growled. "Do you expect me to just give up on Shadow? Live out a perfect little life with you and have dozens of foals running around?"

"I would never ask you to do that", she gasped.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME", I shouted.

"I just want to MATTER to somepony", she shouted back. "You have no idea what it's like living in your mother's shadow! You haven't got a clue what it's like having to live up to such high expectations! TO ALWAYS BE AFRAID OF FAILING!"

"LOOK AT WHO MY FATHER IS", I roared. "EVERY DAY I WAKE UP WONDERING WHAT'S GOING TO FUCK UP TODAY!"

"YOU DON"T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THESE FEARS ALONE", she shouted as she hopped up in my face. "I'M HERE FOR YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL BE!"

"Don't say that", I whispered as I hung my head.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because I don't wanna get my hopes up just to lose somepony else", I sighed sadly.

Before I knew what was happening I felt her lips pressed to mine as she gripped me tightly. I started to push her away but something about the kiss felt right. I curled my fingers in her mane as I returned the kiss with vigor. For several minutes our tongues fought for dominance before we broke the kiss to gasp for air.

Her right ear twitched before she leaned in to kiss me again. I returned the kiss with a passion I had not expected to feel again. Her hooves roamed over my chest and back to my wings as I shivered in pleasure. She took note of this and found a small bundle of nerves in my right wing.

She used her hoof to massage the nerves and gasped when she looked down at my straining pants. She looked back into my eyes and locked her lips to mine again as she fumbled with the waistband of my pants. She exposed my member to the open air and pushed me backward until I fell into a nearby chair. Not once did her lips leave mine.

"Jackson", she whispered huskily.

She climbed into my lap and positioned herself over my pulsing member and slowly lowered herself down onto me. She moaned in satisfaction when I was fully inside of her and she began to grind her pelvis against me.

"Twilight, what-", I began but was cut off by another kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her as she moved her hips back and forth in a smooth rhythm that wasn't too fast or too slow. I stuck my tongue deep into her mouth and gripped her flanks possessively. She moaned appreciatively and ground against me harder.

"Oh Jackson", she moaned into my shoulder.

Her movements increased in intensity until she was panting and moaning my name in ecstasy. I felt wetness running down my thighs half a second before she moaned loudly and wrapped herself around me and slammed her pelvis into me as her climax washed over her.

"No", she moaned as I started to pull out of her. "Don't take it out."

"I don't want to risk impregnating you", I whispered. "I won't be responsible for killing you too."

"Then put it in my plot", she gasped as she ground against me hard.

"Okay", I eventually replied.

I stood up with her still wrapped around me and made my way over to the table. I laid her on her back and pumped into her a few more times before I slid out and positioned myself against her back door but she rolled onto her stomach and dangled her legs over the side. She swished her tail aside and looked over her shoulder with a deep blush.

"Are you ready", I asked quietly.

"Be gentle", she begged just as quietly as she turned her face away from me.

I pressed against her opening and to my surprise I slowly slid into her. The heat and tightness were beyond belief as I slowly hilted inside of her amidst her moans and the occasional gasp. I stayed still as she clenched her muscles around me until she nodded over her shoulder.

I slowly began moving little by little until my entire length was sliding in and out of her. Her moans began to get louder the faster I moved and before long she was crying out in pleasure as I held her mane and slammed into her. A second orgasm rocked her body forcing her muscles to clench around me again.

"Don't stop", she gasped. "Oh, don't stop! Cum for me, Jackson!"

"You want me to cum in that tight ass", I purred, showing her how to talk dirty.

"Yes", she said in a drawn out moan as her body was slammed against the table by my thrusts. "Fuck me harder!"

I picked up speed and tightened my grip on her mane as I reached beneath her with my other hand to tweak her nipples. She moaned loudly as her fluids washed over my hand and dripped to the floor. The sounds she was making mixed with the sensations pushed me over the edge until with one final thrust I emptied myself deep inside of her. I thrust a few more times as I pulled her head up by her mane to kiss her lips again.

"I hope you enjoyed it", I gasped.

"I did", she replied with a gasp of her own.

"This is never happening again", I growled as I pulled out of her.

"What?"

"You heard me", I said coolly as I sent the books to my room.

"But Jackson-"

"But nothing", I shouted. "Congratulations, you made me forget about Shadow for a little while."

"That wasn't what I was trying to do", she said sadly. "I was just trying to show you how much I love you!"

I huffed and turned to go but she leapt over and wrapped her hooves around my neck.

"I would never try to take her place", she whispered through tears.

"You say that now", I sighed, "but what happens when I bring Shadow back?"

"We'll figure it out", she whispered as she held me close.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder. The smell of sex blended with her natural scent of parchment flooded my nose eliciting a sexual response from me. She glanced down when it nudged her and she chuckled.

"Looks like you're ready for another round", she smiled.

She reached down and began to stroke me through my pants and I felt myself growing stiffer. At that precise moment a voice drifted from thin air to interrupt us.

 _ **Prince Jackson, I have intercepted a light blue Pegasus with multicolored mane. Shall I terminate?**_

"NO", I shouted. "Remove the paralysis and direct her here."

 _ **Yes, Prince Jackson**_ _._

"A light blue… Rainbow Dash", Twilight shouted before she looked over at the table we had just utilized. "Oh my Celestia, we need to clean this mess up! And clean me up too!"

"Well, fuck."


	61. Chapter 61

I waved my hand and the mess vanished from the floor and Twilight's haunches. The purple unicorn's breathing returned to normal as a certain blue mare trotted in with a guard on each side.

"Did Audrey send you two with her", I asked and growled at them when they shook her heads. "Then why are you here? Fuck off."

The two guards scrambled from the room as Dash trotted up to us and smiled sadly at me before she wrapped her forelegs and wings around me in a hug. I contentedly returned the hug and she kissed my cheek as she dropped to her hooves and asked how I was doing.

"I've been better but I've been worse", I shrugged. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to come see how you were", she blushed lightly as her eyes flicked to Twilight.

"You were horny, weren't you", I whispered in her ear and she nodded sheepishly. "Go talk to Cindra. As long as she isn't taking care of Aliya I don't mind."

She trotted off with a slight spring in her step and I turned to see Twilight narrowing her eyes at the retreating form of Rainbow Dash. She turned her eyes to me and stared.

"What", I asked.

"What was that about", she asked suspiciously.

"She wanted to fuck again", I shrugged.

"Again", she shrieked.

"Yeah, she used to join the three of us in the bedroom from time to time", I smiled sadly.

"I see", she whispered.

"What is it", I asked when I saw her sadness.

"It's nothing", she sighed.

"Are you jealous?!"

"A little bit", she quietly.

"There's nothing to be jealous of."

"How can you say that", she asked incredulously.

"She's after my dick, not my heart", I scoffed.

The sound of a clearing throat from the other side of the room drew our attention to a concerned Dash. She shifted her hooves for a second as she gathered her thoughts.

"Twilight, can I speak to you for a second", Dash asked sheepishly.

"How much did you hear", I asked.

"I came in when Twilight admitted she was jealous", the daredevil said quietly.

"Fuck this shit", I said as I threw my hands up. "I'm out."

"What", Twilight asked nervously.

"This talk is between you two", I laughed as I started walking away. "Audrey, do me a favor and take care of these two when they're done talking."

 _ **Shall I terminate?**_

"What the fuck", I shouted. "No! Why is termination the first suggestion with you?"

 _ **I was designed with the strictest security protocols so it is only natural.**_

"Unless I tell you to terminate somepony don't even suggest it", I sighed.

 _ **Security protocols updated.**_

"Thank you."

 _ **You're welcome Prince Jackson.**_

"Jackson, were you just arguing with your castle", Twilight asked in shock.

"Yes", I replied before I walked from the room.

I heard the two begin a quiet discussion but I ignored what they were saying. I asked Audrey to summon Silver to the throne room and thanked her when she complied. I sat on my throne and waited for my guard captain to arrive. Within minutes he stood before me and saluted.

"How would you like to help me with a few experiments", I smiled.

"Experiments, your Highness", he asked nervously.

"Yes, experiments", I grinned. "Have you heard of the Mirror Pool?"

"I have", he replied nervously.

"Good", I smiled. "Go clone yourself a couple times and bring them back here."

"Yes your Highness", he bowed but paused. "What are the clones for?"

"Experiments", I smiled. "The idea popped into my head when I was doing other research."

"You're using me for a test subject?!"

"No", I laughed and waved my hand at him. "I'm using your clones."

"Y-yes your H-highness", he stuttered before he left the throne room.

I smiled and leaned back in my throne and formed a fireball in my hand. I tossed it in the air and used my magic to float it around the room in intricate patterns. I was repeatedly dividing it into smaller fireballs when I was suddenly interrupted.

 _ **Prince Jackson, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash have requested to be led to your location. How shall I proceed?**_

"Bring them to me", I sighed.

I returned to my fireballs as I waited and got an idea.

"Audrey, are you familiar with the contents of our library", I asked as I scratched the black beard that had begun to grow on my face and neck.

 _ **I am intimately familiar with all aspects of these premises.**_

"Good", I grinned. "Is there anything on making alcoholic beverages?"

 _ **There are five books about distillation in the library.**_

"You'll have to show me where they are the next time I go to the library", I nodded. "What's Aliya up to?"

 _ **Princess Aliya is asleep in your bedchambers. Cindra is in the room with her.**_

"Thanks, Audrey."

She was silent as I sat in the throne room and summoned my pouch of foalflower and a cigar from my chambers and proceeded to split the cigar and fill it with foalflower. I had just finished rolling it up and sealing it when Dash and Twilight stepped into the throne room and trotted up to me.

"Aw, yeah", Dash laughed. "Fire that bad boy up!"

"Rainbow Dash", Twilight gasped.

"Get over yourself", I teased as I booped her nose. "It's only a plant."

"It's an illegal substance", she hissed.

"Special burger", I grinned as I used one of my tiny fireballs to light the blunt.

"Pass it here next", Twilight blushed.

"What the hay", Dash asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it", I coughed as I passed the blunt to Twilight. "It's an inside joke between us."

"Okay", Dash shrugged as she accepted the offered blunt. "New batch?"

"Same clearing", I replied as I shook my head.

"Tastes better than last time", she coughed as she passed it back to me.

"I used a Mooban cigar", I muttered as I held smoke in my lungs.

"That explains it", the Pegasus nodded.

We finished the blunt in silence and they gasped in shock when I popped the still burning remains into my mouth and swallowed it whole. We sat and chatted for a while until I heard several pairs of hooves in the hallway.

"Ah, good", I smiled as Silver and his clones entered the throne room.

"Your H-highness", the original bowed. "I've c-cloned myself j-just like you asked."

"Good", I smiled. "Audrey, teleport the clones to the dungeons."

"DO WHAT", Twilight shouted as the clones disappeared.

"Research subjects", I smiled as I dismissed Silver.

"I… gotta go", Dash said nervously before she zipped from the room.

I sighed and turned to a visibly distraught Twilight. I motioned for her to follow me and we made our way to the dungeons. When I entered the dungeon it was to a cacophony of noise. The clones apparently were unhappy with their current situation.

"This is gonna be fun", I grinned at Twilight as I stepped up to the first cell door.

The clone inside demanded to be released but I just laughed at him. I blasted him with a paralysis spell before I unlocked the door and dragged him out. Twilight began to protest but the glare I sent her way shut her up instantly. I dragged him over a grate and dropped him.

"I'll be right back but make a small incision in his neck and just let him bleed out", I sighed as I made my way toward the door.

"You want me to _kill_ somepony", she asked in disgust.

"How else am I supposed to figure out how to revive the dead?"

I walked out of the dungeons and hurried to my chambers. I found the books I was looking for and rushed back to the dungeons. When I entered I saw Twilight curled up on the floor crying near the dead clone.

"Twilight", I called quietly as I sat the books on a table.

"So much blood", she whimpered as she rubbed her bloody hooves together. "So much blood."

I sat on the floor and gathered her into my arms. I whispered to her about the necessity for it in order to do our experiments. Eventually I got her calmed down and talked some sense into her. She sniffled and leaned away from me to look into my eyes.

"I'm okay", she whispered in a haunted voice.

"Good", I whispered before I kissed her forehead and squirmed out from under her.

I grabbed the books from the table and made my way toward the corpse. I looked over the incision she had made and noted the surgical precision of the cut which gave me a few ideas. I turned my thoughts back to the body before me and sent healing magic into the cut.

"Audrey, can you do audio recordings?"

 _ **Yes, Prince Jackson.**_

"Start recording", I muttered. "Subject one, unicorn male, clone of Silver Lance. The subject has been dead for less than an hour. Healing magic closed the wound in his neck seamlessly. It would appear that healing magic works on the recently deceased. Attempting to use magic to replace the lost blood."

I rested a hand on his bloody neck and poured pure magic into the corpse. I watched as golden magic raced through his veins but to my distress and Twilight's revulsion the body began to decay almost instantly right before our eyes. In less than a minute every trace of the clone rotted away and fell through the grate.

"Fuck", I growled. "First test was an utter failure. With no blood in the body to bond to the magic the tissues decayed almost instantly. I'll try again tomorrow. End recording."

"I'm sorry", Twilight sniffed as she turned from me. "I don't think I can do this."

 _ **Prince Jackson, Princess Celestia is at the gates demanding an audience with you.**_

"Any clue what she wants?"

 _ **I do not, Prince Jackson. Shall I let her in?"**_

"NO TERM- oh, yeah, let her in", I laughed.

"Let's get out of here", I smiled.

"Okay", she mumbled quietly.

"Cheer up", I said quietly as we made our way down the halls. "You're helping bring somepony back from an early death."

"I know", she whispered. "It just feels wrong to kill somepony."

"They're clones", I scoffed as I spotted my mother. "Hey mom!"

"Don't hey mom me", she growled as she stopped in front of us.

"What's wrong", I asked nonchalantly.

"I heard a rather disturbing rumor", she replied.

"What rumor is that?"

"The word around Canterlot is that you have taken the Element of Loyalty into your bedchambers", she said heatedly. "Is this true?"

"The only one in my bed is Cindra", I scoffed.

"You deny having relations with Rainbow Dash", she asked in near relief.

"Oh I didn't say that", I grinned earning a facehoof. "She has never slept in my bed."

My mother sighed before rubbing her eyes.

"Well, fuck."


	62. Chapter 62

My mother sighed in exasperation as she massaged her temple. She looked from me to twilight and back again before shaking her head and grumbling to herself. I had a thought occur based off of the results of my first experiment.

"Hey mom", I said slowly, "how did you replace my blood with magic?"

"Why do want to-", she began but stopped in the middle of her sentence. "I am not helping you with this madness, son."

"Is it madness to want to return my love to me", I snarled.

"Using necromancy is _always_ madness", she replied coldly.

"I'm a _vampony_ for fuck's sake", I shouted. "What harm could a little more necromancy do?!"

"You could lose your mind", she shouted.

"I think that ship set sail long ago", I growled. "Fine, if you won't help me then I can figure it out on my own!"

"Jackson, I just-"

"Audrey, remove my mother from the premises", I said and instantly my mother disappeared.

"She's gonna be so mad", Twilight whispered. "She's gonna banish me to the moon! No, she'll lock me in the dungeon, let me starve as I go blind and insane!"

"Twilight", I shouted, slapping her to break her from her hysteria. "She won't do anything to you. If she punishes anypony it'll be me."

She didn't look convinced as we made our way up to the throne room so I decided to cheer her up.

"Hey Twilight", I called.

As she turned to me I planted a kiss right on her lips. She froze for a moment and a blush spread over her before she shook her head and stared up at me as we continued walking. She walked close enough to bump into me as we went through the halls and I laid my hand on her back.

"Thank you", I smiled.

"For what", she asked.

"Being there for me", I replied. "You're the only one I know of that would even be able to understand what I'm trying to do."

"I don't see why we have to kill ponies, though", she said sadly. "I mean she's a vampony, so just pour your blood down her throat or something."

"It doesn't work that way", I sighed even though I had no clue if her suggestion would work.

"I suppose that it _would_ be too simple", she sighed. "What time should I be here for the next experiment tomorrow?"

"What time do you get up in the mornings?"

"Six thirty", she smiled.

"If you show up at six thirty I will spank the shit out of you", I growled.

"Sounds fun", she grinned at me.

"Have you ever asked Cindra about the spankings I give", I asked.

"No", she replied. "I'd rather find out firsthoof."

"You kinky little bitch", I laughed as we kept walking.

She bumped into me with her flank as we walked and I smiled down at her. When she glanced up at me I stopped in my tracks. For the briefest second I thought I saw a flash of yellow. She stopped and looked back at me with a cocked head but I shrugged off her question and walked past her and kept going toward my bedchambers.

"Jackson, what is it", she asked as she caught up to me.

"Nothing", I sighed. "Look, you need to go get some sleep."

"Can I… stay here", she asked quietly. "I don't want to be alone. Please, Jackson?"

I stared down into her teary eyes and felt my resolve crumbling. I sighed and nodded making her smile.

"Thank you", she whispered as she nuzzled my side.

"No problem", I shrugged as I brushed my hand over her mane.

We made the rest of the trip in silence until we got back to my chambers. I was greeted by a bug pony launching herself into my arms sighing happily. I caught the look Twilight had on her face and cocked an eyebrow at her causing her to duck her head a little in embarrassment.

"What was that all about", I asked as I returned the hug.

"I saw your mom here and she looked pissed so I was worried", the cute changeling replied as she nuzzled into my chest.

"I'm fine", I smiled. "She was asking about the rumors involving Rainbow Dash and my penis."

"But how did she find out", Cindra asked as she pulled away from me.

"Don't know, don't care", I shrugged.

"Why is Twilight here", she asked.

"She had a traumatic experience", I said as I smiled down at Twilight. "She's going to spend the night."

"Ooh", Cindra giggled with a gleam in her eye as she looked Twilight over.

"No", I said firmly. "We have work to do tomorrow so there will be no sex tonight."

"Aww", she groaned.

"Cindra, I mean it", I replied sternly.

"I don't mind", Twilight said quietly.

"No", I said forcefully before turning back to Cindra. "Is Aliya in the nursery?"

She nodded and I walked over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and retrieved my foalflower pouch and an old timey tobacco pipe and went back to the bed. I sighed as I sat down and broke down some of the plant to fill the pipe. As soon as it was full I ignited my fingertip and lit the pipe.

"Here", I grunted as I held the pipe out to Twilight. She took the offered pipe in her magic and took a few draws off the pipe before passing it to Cindra. A green aura surrounded the pipe and I jumped in surprise.

"What", Cindra asked before she exhaled a lungful of smoke. "I have a horn for a reason."

"Right, princess", I nodded as I accepted the pipe.

We sat in a circle and smoked several pipes before Audrey notified me that a pink energetic pony was at the gate asking for me. I told her to let Pinkie in and add her biometrics to the database. Seconds later I heard a shrill scream and choked on the smoke in my lungs as I tried not to laugh.

"What is it with the Elements and coming to visit", I wondered idly.

"You're our friend", Twilight said slowly. "We're all friends and friends visit each other, you know? It's like we need each other."

"You girls don't need me", I said quietly as I hung my head. "Nopony needs me."

Before I could blink I found myself flat on my back with two perturbed mares staring down at me.

"Don't you dare say that", Twilight hissed. "I need you."

"As does Aliya", Cindra growled. "And me."

"Cindra, I already killed you once", I muttered "Why would you need me?"

In answer she locked her lips to mine and held the kiss for a few seconds. Twilight had a jealous look on her face which Cindra saw and planted a kiss on the surprised unicorn's lips. The two stayed frozen for a moment before Twilight returned the kiss with fervor. Their forelegs wrapped around each other and I sighed as I shook my head.

"Oh Prince Jaaaaacksooooon", Pinkie called as she hopped through the door. "I knew you were kinda sad, well actually really sad, so I figured I would… come… visit."

She stared at the two ponies making out on top of me before she grinned really wide.

"Nopony told me it was an orgy", she giggled and bounced toward the bed. "Hey, do I smell foalflower?"

I grinned and filled the pipe again before handing it to her. She took the pipe in her mouth and allowed me to light it for her before taking the longest draw I had ever seen. She smoked the entire pipe in one draw before blowing out a massive cloud of smoke and falling on her haunches.

"Holy hell", I muttered. "Pinkie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she said in a voice that was lower pitched and slower than normal.

"You sound weird", Twilight mumbled.

"I'm just a bit baked", she giggled.

"Hey, speaking of baking", I grinned as I held up the foalflower, "wanna make some brownies?"

"Yeah", Pinkie shrugged. "I guess we can."

"Ooh, let's give one to Silver Lance", Cindra grinned.

"NO", Twilight and I shouted at the same time.

"Well, fuck."


	63. Chapter 63

I had lost track of how long I was in the dungeons performing experiments. Twilight was beside me every time I had gone down there and to my surprise she was no longer squeamish about slitting a throat or two. She always kept her eyes on me when we went down unless I asked her to perform some manner of task.

"This experiment is a failure too", she huffed as she spun around and kicked the horribly disfigured clone in the head. "The body just can't handle the magic."

"Maybe it's because we're using corpses", I sighed. "Bring the last clone out."

I heard a bang before the cell door opened and idly turned to see what happened. I caught sight of the clone trying to flee and he was instantly wrapped in my magic. I looked around the room and saw Twilight lying on the floor bleeding from a gash above her eyebrow.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER", I roared.

I slammed the clone into the wall and lifted him before slamming him to the floor repeatedly. I dragged him toward me and stared down at him with murderous intent. He began shaking and lost control of his bladder as he sobbed.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you", I said quietly as I knelt over him. "I'm gonna kill you nice and slow. You aren't even worth using as a test subject."

I drew back to punch him in the face but a groan from Twilight caught my attention. I ordered Audrey to secure the clone and the very floor rose up and encased him as I rushed to Twilight's side.

"Where is he", she growled as she sat up.

She walked over to the clone and stared at him before using the paralysis spell on him. I had Audrey release him before I dragged him to what looked like a table suspended vertically above a drainage grate and strapped his limbs to the table.

"It's a good thing you cut their horns off", she sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah, that second clone blasting us wasn't fun", I replied.

"What to do with you", Twilight sighed. "Well, I've never seen the inside of an actual pony before."

"Let's see just how long he can last before he passes out", I grinned.

"Let's be scientific about this", Twilight sniffed. "Audrey, begin voice recording."

I nodded and stepped back as twilight used her magic to pull a tray of surgical tools over. She picked up a scalpel and eyed the immobilized clone.

"Jackson, release the paralysis", she asked.

As soon as I did he began to scream and beg for his life until Twilight sank the scalpel into his vocal cords. She assured him that it wouldn't kill him but he wouldn't be able to scream anymore. I asked how she knew that and she shrugged before telling me she had been reading surgical references. She decided to stop the voice recording but continued with the torture.

She used her magic to steady his head before using some kind of scoop thing to pull his left eye from its socket and neatly severed the nerves and blood vessels. She dropped the eye and slammed her hoof down on it smashing it flat.

"I've got my eye on you", she grinned as she pressed up against the clone. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

She used her magic to stretch his tongue out until with a wet tearing sound it ripped in half. She tossed the tongue to the side and eyed the clone's Cutie Mark. She mentioned that he wouldn't be needing them anymore and slowly used the scalpel to cut them from his body.

As the first Mark came free he sobbed pitifully. Twilight told him to quit being a foal about it and slapped him with his own flesh which made me laugh. Tears and blood streamed down his face as she draped the piece of flesh over his one good eye and set to work on the other Mark.

"You know Jackson", she said conversationally, "there has been some debate about the nature of Cutie Marks."

"Really", I asked intrigued.

"Oh yes", she turned to me holding the severed Mark. "It's a fascinating look into where they come from and the magic that makes them appear! Neightsche himself hypothesized that the appearance of Marks is, for the most part, a completely random occurrence!"

"That truly is interesting", I said as I held out my hand for the scalpel. "Mind if I have a go?"

"Of course not", she smiled and gave me the blade.

I stepped up grabbed the clone around his muzzle and slid the blade around the base of his left ear. As the blade passed through the last bit of flesh his ear fell to the floor. Fresh sobs slipped from the clone when I got an idea.

"Hey Twilight, wanna compare the effectiveness of true magic versus spells", I grinned.

"Now _that_ sounds like fun research", she grinned.

I grinned back at her and led her away from the clone. We took turns blasting his limbs with combat magic and healing the damage to study the differences. Just as my mother had said, true magic was more potent than spells.

"I'm starting to get hungry", Twilight said just before her stomach growled loudly.

I smiled down at the unicorn before me and looked her over. Blood was splattered across her muzzle and chest. It coated her hooves. She somehow managed to get a splash of blood on her flank.

"Let me finish this and clean up, then we'll eat", I smiled.

I turned to the sobbing clone as he tried to say something and scoffed. I flung my hand toward him and a black arc of magic streaked through the air from my fingers. It made contact just above the strap holding his neck still and passed straight through.

"What was that supposed to do", she asked right before his head slid from his neck. "Oh, it does that."

A fountain of blood sprayed from the clone's neck and Twilight turned an almost loving gaze up to me. She pranced over to me and hopped up to rest her hooves over my shoulder.

"Does this mean that I won't be able to help with the research anymore", she asked quietly.

"I'll get more clones tomorrow", I replied.

She smiled happily before stretching up to kiss me on the lips. I returned the chaste kiss before she hopped down and I used my magic to pull the blood from Twilight's fur and my skin and hair. I spared a glance at the corpse and with a thought it vanished.

"Oh, Cindra wanted us to join her for dinner tonight", Twilight smiled as we left the dungeons. "She's quite excited about it."

"Why", I asked.

"Queen Chrysalis is going to be here", she replied.

"Well, fuck."


	64. Chapter 64

I walked beside Twilight with my hand on her back as we made our way to the castle dining room and pondered the results of our various failed experiments. This was the second batch of clones we had used and both had been utter failures. There had been a few close calls involving our experiments being discovered but for the most part I was able to deflect interest with half-truths and outright lies.

As hard as I tried to keep it all quiet Cindra had stumbled in just as one of the experiments had failed explosively. I couldn't help but chuckle as I thought back to it. We had just pushed magic into the clone's veins when I heard her gasp behind us. I turned to her and she began backing out of the room but in a burst of vamponic speed I was in her face with my hand wrapped around her throat as I slammed her into the wall.

"W-what is this", she whispered.

I looked over my shoulder and laughed when I saw Twilight crouched in a fighting stance in front of the slowly swelling body. I pulled the changeling along with me as I made my way back over to Twilight and stared at the bloated corpse.

"We're conducting experiments", Twilight replied evenly. "Oh, Jackson, what are you three doing for Hearths Warming this year?"

"Do what now", I asked as I idly stroked Cindra's mane.

"Hearths Warming is a holiday to celebrate the unity of all races", she explained as she poked the corpse. "There are ghost stories and presents and a big feast!"

"J-Jackson", Cindra shuddered. "C-can I l-leave now?"

I opened my mouth to reply but a squeal from Twilight was followed immediately by bloody chunks of flesh splattering across us. Cindra screamed about it getting in her mouth and crumpled to the floor emptying her stomach contents across the stone floor and my boots.

My thoughts were drawn back to the present as we reached the dining room and I held the door open for Twilight before following her in. When we reached the table at which Cindra and her mother were seated I pulled out Twilight's chair before taking my own seat.

"Such a gentlecolt", Twilight giggled.

I bowed my head before turning my attention to the two changelings staring at us. I turned from mother to daughter before I turned my attention to the servant that had just arrived.

"I'd like a special burger, hay fries and mead", Twilight smiled despite the waitress's shock.

"Same for me", I said before motioning to the two changelings.

Cindra ordered a Celestia salad with mead and Chrysalis ordered wine but had to settle for mead. The servant scurried off to relay our requests and bring our mead. Chrysalis stared at her mug before taking a tentative sip. Her eyes lit up much like Cindra's had and at that moment I realized changelings may be predisposed to alcoholism.

I whispered this hypothesis to Twilight and her eyes shone when she whispered back about needing subjects to test it. I glanced to the two confused changelings and told her I would try to get test subjects.

"Some sort of state secret", Chrysalis asked coolly.

"Scientific research", I replied as I shook his head.

"Ah", Chrysalis intoned. "Prince Jackson, I was under the impression that you were working on distillation projects. Has anything come of it yet?"

"Yes, actually", I replied as I sipped my mead. "I've been able to produce quite a potent alcohol using apples and corn. I've also used some cherries and other ingredients to make nice bourbon but it was a rather small batch."

"Bourbon, you say", she asked with interest.

"Yes, it's quite good by itself but it lasts longer when mixed with soda", I smiled. "I personally prefer a good mixed drink. Of course if you just want to get drunk quickly I used potatoes of all things to make another type of alcohol called vodka."

"Why didn't I know about this", Cindra wondered idly.

"Because as much as I love you", I grinned, "you're the reason our mead stores are at half capacity."

"I can't help it", she whined. "It just tastes so good!"

"Chrysalis, did she sing about a lovely bunch of coconuts in the hive", I asked.

"No, actually", she replied amused. "We don't have access to alcohol in the hives."

"You do now", I nodded.

"Oh, I couldn't accept without a way to compensate you", she smiled suggestively.

"As strangely beautiful as you are, I have to say no", I grinned causing the changeling queen to sputter. "I would just need to borrow about twenty of your sapient changelings for a day."

"That's an odd request", she smiled. "Would you prefer male or female changelings?"

"Both", I replied. "I'm willing to compensate you. How does five barrels per changeling sound?"

"What in Equestria would I do with a hundred barrels of mead", she asked wide eyed.

"It wouldn't just be mead", I replied. "You could drink it, sell it, hell you could _bathe_ in it for all I care."

"What are these changelings for", she asked quietly.

"They will be returned to you unharmed so you have no need to worry", I smiled.

"Very well", she sighed. "If you harm any of my changelings you will answer to me."

I nodded my agreement and to my delight our food arrived. The changelings stared at Twilight in shock as she bit into the juicy burger. I laughed when their eyes nearly bulged out of their heads as they realized exactly what Twilight was eating.

"Twilight Sparkle, are you eating meat", Chrysalis asked queasily.

"Yes", she smiled. "I have to admit that manticore meat is a bit tougher than the last… shipment of meat we received.

"What shipment", Cindra asked as she cocked her head.

 _If you don't go along with this I will spank you for an hour straight,_ I whispered in her mind.

"That's right", I groaned aloud. "You were out harvesting foalflower when the shipment came through."

"Foalflower", Chrysalis asked with interest. "You have a supply nearby?"

"Yep", I grinned. "You guys don't have it in the hives?"

"We have no way of growing it."

I laughed and launched into a seminar about subterranean growing methods and it quickly turned into an energetic dialog as we ate. The queen had never thought of hydroponic growing with artificial sunlight so I summoned parchment and a quill to sketch out a growing schematic. She expressed interest so I popped to my chambers to retrieve a pouch full of seeds and popped back into my chair.

"Impressive teleportation control", Chrysalis said respectfully as she opened the pouch and her daughter joined her looking into the pouch.

"Wrong pouch", Cindra giggled. "This is the one that has the buds in it."

I accepted the pouch back and popped away to swap the pouches before returning to the dining room. I handed over the correct pouch and finished my meal. I felt a hoof on my arm and leaned over to hear what Twilight had to say.

"Jackson, we have a problem", she whispered. "It's been two weeks since you've fed and I've noticed a change in your scent."

"I'll just- fuck", I growled. "We just killed the last clone."

"Feed off of me", she replied. "After queen bug goes home."

I nodded and sat back to enjoy the rest of my mead as Chrysalis stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"She was just reminding me that it's time to feed again", I shrugged.

"But you just ate", Chrysalis disagreed.

"I'm a vampony", I grinned exposing my fangs.

"Oh shit", Chrysalis whispered before she glanced at her daughter.

"I don't feed off of her", I smiled. "Not anymore."

The changeling queen stared at me in shock before she stood and turned to her daughter.

"You're coming home with me now", she said fearfully.

"I don't think so", I growled.

"You will not presume to tell me what I will and will not do with my daughter", she hissed at me.

"First, Cindra is an adult", I replied coldly as I stood and unleashed my inner vampony. "Second, I would never hurt her. Thirdly, you're in my domain. In this forest I am God and the Devil. Your life hangs in the balance of my whim when you set hoof in my forest."

"Are you threatening me", Chrysalis scoffed with a hint of fear.

I walked around the table and stopped inches from her face, my eyes shifting to a deep crimson as I glared at her.

"I don't like it when somepony tries to take my things from me", I replied with a deadly calm. "My family is the most important thing to me."

"You consider her family?"

"I do", I replied.

"But have you said those two words to Cindra?"

"That has nothing to do with this", Cindra interrupted.

"Cindra, finish eating", I smiled at her but my face hardened as I turned back to her mother. "I will send your barrels of alcohol with you and will expect the volunteers in two days."

"Are you truly dismissing me", she asked in shock.

"Audrey, please remove thirty three barrels of each type of alcohol and Queen Chrysalis from the premises."

The older changeling disappeared instantly as Audrey obeyed my commands. Cindra stared at me in shocked awe as I returned to my seat.

"Jackson", Twilight said quietly. "Your eyes aren't changing back."

"Well, fuck."


	65. Chapter 65

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CONCERNED PARENT, THIS STORY IS A DESCENT INTO MADNESS. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT INTENDED TO BE ALL HAPPY GO LUCKY. I REGRET THAT YOU DO NOT LIKE THE STORY BUT I AM CONTINUING AS PLANNED. FOR ALL OF THE OTHER READERS, I WILL BE POSTING SEVERAL TIMES A DAY UNTIL YOU ALL ARE CAUGHT UP WITH ME. I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW HARD IT IS TO NOT SPOIL THE STORY SO LOOK FORWARD TO THREE TO FIVE CHAPTERS PER DAY. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE FOR THIS STORY. NOW, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

The trip back to our chambers was a rather quick one considering not even Silver Lance stopped us to talk. I nodded at the silent servants scurrying here and there. I began to wonder why everypony seemed terrified.

"Audrey, what is the average emotional state in the castle", I asked as we walked.

 _ **There is a general state of fearfulness in the residents of the castle**_ _._

"Why", I asked.

 _ **I have observed the ponies talking in whispers amongst themselves about the sounds that come from the dungeons during experimentation.**_

"How would anypony know what's been going on?"

 _ **There have been three occurrences of servants eavesdropping from the halls nearest the dungeon.**_

"And you didn't warn me", I shouted.

 _ **I was not given the order to alert you of nearby servants.**_

"Celestia dammit, Audrey", I shouted as I punched the wall. "It's common fucking sense!"

 _ **I was not created with true free thought. I can only carry out orders and routines designated by authorized users.**_

"That's gonna change as soon as possible", I growled.

"Uh, Jackson", Twilight asked hesitantly, "Are you arguing with your castle again?"

"I can't believe it but yes, yes I am", I replied. "Only because she's being an idiot."

"Jackson, you need to feed and get some sleep", Twilight said as we walked.

I stopped in to check on Aliya and to no surprise her mattress was a pile of ashes beneath her crib. I lifted her into my arms and materialized a new mattress but added fireproof enchantments this time. I kissed her forehead and she giggled as I lay her down.

"Daddy loves his little abomination", I cooed as I stroked her mane. Her cute little yawn brought a smile to my face.

I leaned down to kiss her forehead again before I left the room. I draped an arm around both ponies as I led them to the next room over. I flopped onto the bed face first and sighed tiredly. Two pairs of hooves unbuckled the leather boots I had designed and dropped them onto the floor.

"Jackson, get up and feed", Twilight sighed as she shook me with her front hooves.

I groaned and slowly pulled my arms under me. I sighed again and pushed myself into a sitting position. Looking to my left I saw Twilight baring her throat to me. I stared at the pulse in her artery and pondered just how long it would take to drain her dry. I dismissed this thought as I leaned forward and slipped my fangs into her tender flesh.

The moan that instantly filled the air was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard. The sexiest had been Shadow's moans. I drew her rich blood into my mouth and I could taste the various foods she had eaten. I felt her arousal as I gently sucked the skin of her throat. Her pheromones went haywire and her breath caught in her chest and slipped from her in gasping moans.

I could feel the life from her blood entering me and soon I had my fill. I extracted my fangs and trailed my tongue across the two punctures instantly. I licked the small trickles of deep red blood from her fur and kissed her throat before I pulled back. She panted as she flopped to the bed. I dropped back beside her and motioned to Cindra. She hopped up and cuddled against my other side and that was the last thing I remembered for a while.

I woke up hours later with a mare clinging to each side of me and to my surprise they were clasping hooves on my chest. I smiled and just stayed still allowing them to rest. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was half past eight and my stomach began growling.

The vibrations must have awakened the girls because they slowly stirred and looked at me groggily. Twilight asked what time it was and subsequently had a mini freak out over some asinine thing or another and she left in a rush. I scratched my head and shrugged.

"Hey Cindra", I asked, "How good are you with fine object manipulation?"

"I'm pretty coordinated", she replied slowly. "Why?"

"I want you to put a whole bunch of tiny braids in my hair", I said.

"Okay", she replied slowly.

For the next couple hours she used her magic to play with my hair putting tiny braids throughout my hair. She used little bits of thread to tie the braids up with a blood red bead at the end of each one. After she was done I used a single strip of leather to pull all the braids together in a ponytail.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier", I laughed.

"Not a clue", Cindra smiled. "The look suits you."

I checked myself in the mirror and had to agree. However, the outfit didn't really go well with the hair. I let my mind drift for a moment and changed the flowing clothes into black leather armor with crimson accents. Straps crossed my chest and buckled on the left side with a few pouches strung on each strap. Straps were loosely buckled around my thighs and calves but could be tightened to prevent the clothing from making noise. Straps around my upper arms held small pouches as well.

"Fuck me", Cindra almost moaned making me laugh. "That look is so damned sexy."

"I was hoping for intimidating", I mumbled.

"It is", she replied as she wrapped her forelegs around me from behind. "That's what makes it so sexy. I have a bit of a thing for bad colts."

"You couldn't have picked a worse one", I said quietly as I turned to her and lightly gripped her throat. "Why the hell are you still with me?"

I squeezed her throat tightly making her cough before I threw her to the floor. I growled as overwhelming anger came over me for no reason.

"You know what I am", I snarled. "You know the things I've done. What the hell is it that keeps you here?! Are you just here for a safe fuck without worrying about getting knocked up?! "WHY WOULD YOU STAY WITH AN ANIMAL?!"

I paced the room as I felt that damned song magic coming on. Cindra flinched as deep reverberating stringed instruments played a primal song as a reverberating drum kept a pace like a heartbeat. I approached the wardrobe and drove my fist through it.

"Jackson, what's wrong", Cindra asked nervously as I unfurled my wings and approached her.

 _I can't escape this hell,_ I sang as I stroked her cheek before lightly gripping her jaw.

 _So many times I've tried._ I gripped the other side of her jaw.

 _But I'm still caged inside!_ My grip shifted to her shoulders.

 _Somepony get me through this nightmare! I can't control myself!_ I shoved her away and shuffled backward. I glared at Cindra and pointed at her.

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_ I threw my arm out to the side.

 _No one will ever change this animal I have become!_ I held my hands out to her.

 _Help me believe it's not the real me!_ I threw my hands in the air.

 _Somepony help me tame this animal!_ I covered my eyes with my hand.

 _I can't escape myself._ I barely raised my head.

 _So many times I've lied._ I balled my hands into fists.

 _But there's still rage inside._ I turned my gaze back to Cindra.

 _Somepony help me through this nightmare! I can't control myself!_

Her heartbeat began racing as I unleashed the vampony within. I felt the adrenaline rush through me as I smelled her fear. I covered the distance between us in what felt like two steps and I lifted her against the wall by her shoulders. A snarl was plastered on my face as my fangs hovered inches from her throat.

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_ I got close to her ear.

 _No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

 _And we believe it's not the real me._ I pulled back and stared into her eyes.

 _Somepony help me tame this animal I have become._ I dropped her and strode away from her before turning my eyes back to her.

 _And we believe it's not the real me._

 _Somepony help me tame this animal!_ I slowly stepped toward her with outstretched arms.

 _Somepony help me through this nightmare!_

 _I can't control myself!_

 _Somepony wake me from this nightmare!_

 _I can't escape this hell!_

I paced around the room and ran my hands over my braids. My heavy breathing was in a perfect rhythm as I was freaking out. I meant every word I was saying… well, singing.

"Jackson", Cindra whimpered. "You're scaring me."

I was at her throat in an instant. She had been particularly vexing lately, and consequences be damned, I wanted to taste changeling blood again.

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

 _No one will ever change this animal I have become!_ I eased my grip on her and backed away.

 _And we believe it's not the real me._ I grabbed the sides of my head.

 _Somepony help me tame this animal I have become!_

 _And we believe it's not the real me._ I dropped to my knees.

 _Somepony help me tame this animal!_

I felt my vamponic powers fading as my breathing returned to normal. I let out a single sob as a tear rolled down my cheek. The changeling princess slowly approached me and lay down beside me. She cuddled into my side and I wrapped my arms around her as I shook uncontrollably. I had felt this way for so long and it felt good to let it out. If only Shadow had been the one comforting me.

"I'm here for you, Jackson", Cindra whispered as she held me tightly. "I'll always be here for you."

I held her and she held me as each of us shed our tears. After a long hour or so I heard a soft snoring on my shoulder. I glanced down and saw drool running from the corner of my confidante's mouth.

"Well, fuck."


	66. Chapter 66

The changelings had arrived as promised and I had Silver lead them to the mirror pool. A couple hours later eighty one ponies came trotting up the road. I dismissed Silver and led the changelings inside the throne room and closed the doors. As soon as I had their attention I called the twenty originals to the front of the group.

"Thank you all for your help", I bowed my head slightly. "None of you will remember this, but thank you."

As soon as I finished speaking I used the mass paralysis spell I had learned from mom. Every single changeling was frozen in place and with a flick of my wrist the clones were teleported to the holding cells deep below us. I stepped from one original to the next giving them each a different memory of the same set of tests involving alcohol before I regained my place on the dais and releasing the spell.

"Thank you all for your assistance", I smiled. "I would like you to extend my thanks to your lovely queen for allowing me to study the effects of alcoholic beverages on the physiology and psychology of changelings. Have a safe journey home."

The changelings blinked stupidly for a moment before turning and shuffling from the throne room. I nodded and poofed up to my bedchambers. I had startled Cindra when I appeared and I heard the sound of breaking glass. I looked down to see a fizzy mess on the floor.

"Mixed drink", I asked.

"Yeah", Cindra muttered quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be", I smiled as I cupped her cheeks. "It's only spilled liquor. I'm gonna be down in the dungeons for a bit so if you need me have Audrey notify me."

"You're going down there again", she asked nervously.

"I have to find a way to bring Shadow back", I smiled sadly.

"I know", she sighed. "I'm just worried you're losing yourself in this. I want her back as much as you do but I'm honestly scared."

"Then don't come down there", I said evenly as I turned and started walking away.

"Those are changeling clones down there, aren't they", she demanded tearfully stopping me in my tracks. "It will never work because it isn't Shadow!"

"I don't have a way to… you just gave me an idea", I grinned.

I teleported down to the dungeons and magically flung all the doors open.

"Changeling clones", I shouted. "You are all free to go back to the hives! When you leave here you will not remember anything about me!"

I sent out a wave of hypnotic energy scrambling their memories before I teleported them all outside of the castle. As soon as that was done I popped back into my bedchambers and hugged Cindra tightly.

"What happened to the clones", she asked quietly.

"I wiped their memories and set them free", I grinned. "I don't need them! I know what to do now!"

I let her go and poofed to Shadow's tower. I landed on the balcony and gently opened the door. My footsteps echoed quietly as I walked up to the glass coffin and eased the lid open. I felt tears coming into my eyes as I stared down at my wife and stroked her cheek.

"I know what I was doing wrong", I whispered. "I'll bring you back."

I settled in and used my magic to slowly scan every molecule of her body. Every curve, every scar, even her freckles on the insides of her thighs was perfectly memorized. I turned my mind inward and began the arduous and seemingly impossible task before me. I let the magic flow from me as I sank into a trance.

When I opened my eyes I caught a glimpse of the setting sun before I turned my attention to the middle of the room. There lying on the floor was a perfect copy of my wife! I shed a few tears as I teleported her to the throne room.

 _ **Prince Jackson, Cindra has requested your presence and is almost to your location.**_

Seconds later the door eased open and Cindra stepped in. she looked into my eyes and frowned before she lightly closed the lid of the coffin. She stepped up to me and smiled sadly.

"You've been up here all day", she whispered. "Maybe you should take-"

"I did it", I grinned excitedly. "I made a perfect copy of her!"

"What", she gasped.

"I made a copy of her", I repeated. "I'll send a letter to Twilight asking her to come tomorrow! I think I've been going about this the wrong way!"

I summoned parchment and quill and scribbled out a note to Twilight asking her to come the next day before sending it on its way. Almost instantly Audrey notified me of an incoming message and read it to me.

 _ **Dear Prince Jackson, I knew you could figure something out! I wish you would have said exactly what you figured out, but I'm still excited! I'll be there at eight tomorrow morning to help with the newest tests. I can only hope that you succeed. Until tomorrow, Twilight Sparkle.**_

"Thank you, Audrey", I smiled before turning to Cindra. "Not long now. Soon we'll have her back and everything will be okay!"

Cindra smiled in excitement before tackling me to the floor and kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her and wrapped my hands into her mane as we shared a moment of passionate excitement. When we broke the kiss we turned to the coffin.

"We'll see you soon, mistress", Cindra whispered tearfully before she turned back to me. "I want to be there when you do this."

"I was going to ask you to be there anyways", I smiled.

 _ **Prince Jackson, I just intercepted a letter from Queen Chrysalis. Shall I read it?**_

"No, let it through", I smiled and a letter popped into existence in my lap.

 **Prince Jackson,**

 **My changelings have returned to me but their memories seem to have been altered. Tell me, what new type of alcohol did you "test" on them? Not a single one can remember anything between their arrival and their departure. I must admit to being worried about that dungeon of yours.**

 **Queen Chrysalis.**

"How does she know about the dungeons", Cindra asked fearfully.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter", I said quietly. "What's she gonna do, demand mom check it out? Equestria and the changeling nation aren't exactly on the best of terms."

"No, they aren't", Cindra agreed sadly.

"Well, nothing for it right now", I sighed.

"Nope", Cindra sighed. "Let's go to bed. Aliya wore me out today."

"How bad could it be", I laughed.

"I had to use Audrey to keep track of her because she kept poofing all over the place", Cindra groaned with her eyes squinted shut.

"That's my girl", I grinned.

I stiffly rose from the floor and stretched before leading Cindra out of Shadow's tower. Her green aura pulled the door shut and I stroked her mane as we walked. Before long Cindra broke the silence.

"Jackson, why do you do that", she asked vaguely.

"Define 'that', please", I laughed. "There are a lot of things I do to you."

"Why do you always pet us", she asked with a cocked head. "You're always stroking our manes or patting our heads or rubbing our bellies."

"I haven't rubbed a belly in months", I smiled wistfully. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really", she admitted. "I was just wondering why."

"Cindra, I have some… issues", I sighed. "The repetitive motions are soothing for me. But I should have thought about how others would feel about it."

"As far as I know, Twilight and Rainbow Dash seem to enjoy it", she replied. "I know I certainly do, especially late at night when I can't sleep."

"Well I guess I just have to find out when they come by again", I smiled.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash is coming tomorrow too", she said enthusiastically. "She said we could go flying together."

"I never got to go for a flight with mom", I mumbled.

"There's always tomorrow afternoon", she suggested. "I don't like it when you argue with your mom."

"Obvious reasons aside, why not", I asked. "Is it because she's basically the ruler of Equestria?"

"No, it's because it reminds me of my own relationship with my mother", she sighed.

"I'm sorry", I replied quietly and pulled her against my side.

"That's not your fault", she muttered.

"Okay, something else is wrong", I groaned. "What is it?"

"Mother asked why we aren't married yet."

"Well, fuck."


	67. Chapter 67

I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling in the dark as Cindra snored softly beside me. She had fallen asleep long ago due to copious amounts of foalflower but I just couldn't sleep. I was far too excited to sleep so I slid out of the bed and summoned the books Twilight had loaned me before poofing to the library.

"Audrey, can you scan the contents of these books", I asked as I set them on the table.

 _ **I have the capabilities to perform this task.**_

The pages of all the books began flipping as if blown by a strong wind and almost instantly the back covers of the books slapped closed. I nodded impressed with my castle's efficiency.

 _ **I have finished scanning the requested material.**_

"Good", I smiled. "Can you scan books and still communicate with me?"

 _ **I can.**_

"Cool, can you scan every book in the library?"

 _ **I can.**_

"Would you please do it", I asked when nothing happened.

Suddenly books began floating from the shelves one by one to be scanned and returned to their rightful spots. I nodded and sat down propping my feet up. I just began to get good and lost in my thoughts when I was interrupted by the silky voice of Audrey notifying me that the entire library had been scanned.

"Cool deal", I said as I stood with a groan. "How many books did we have that mentioned vamponies or vamponism?"

 _ **One hundred thirty eight books match specified search criteria.**_

"Damn", I said impressed. "How many are about creating vamponies?"

 _ **Five books match specified search criteria.**_

"How many of those five mention reviving a vampony?"

 _ **Two books match specified search criteria.**_

"Give me a general rundown of how to revive a vampony."

 _ **Revival can be accomplished by oral introduction of no less than four gallons of blood.**_

"And how much blood do I have?"

 _ **One point five gallons.**_

I sat in thought for a few minutes before I turned my thoughts to Shadow.

"Audrey, do you have genetic manipulation capabilities?"

 _ **My capabilities are limited only by your imagination**_ _._

"Perfect", I grinned as I hopped to my feet. "Can you make three clones of me with no higher level brain functions before morning?"

 _ **Please remain still for scanning.**_

I held my arms out to the side and stood perfectly still as an amber light washed over me. I help that pose for several minutes before Audrey informed me she was finished scanning me and would begin the cloning process immediately. I thanked her and asked that the clones be created directly in the dungeon and rushed to my chambers to tell Cindra the good news.

As I burst through the door I startled Cindra so bad that she woke up with a shriek and fell out of bed. She let out a grunt when she hit the floor and sent me an annoyed glare but I ignored it as I sped over and scooped her up in a hug.

"What's… going… on", she grunted unevenly as I bounced up and down with her in my arms.

"You were right", I laughed. "You were right about pouring blood down her throat!"

"She's alive", she gasped as I set her on her hooves.

"No but tomorrow she will be", I grinned as I looked at the clock. "Technically today she will be but Twilight won't be here until eight thirty so we have a few hours to wait."

"By the hive", she gasped. "Shadow's coming back to us!"

She let out a joyful shout and wrapped her forelegs around my neck in a big hug. I hugged her back and let the prospect of Shadow's return sink in. I began to get nervous for some reason as I thought about my wife returning from beyond the grave.

We sat on the bed for hours talking and cuddling until the sun rose. When the morning light broke through our window we made our way to the dining room and ordered breakfast. We both had grits with butter but I requested eggs. Two cups of coffee were brought out while we waited.

As we were sipping our coffee Audrey notified me that Twilight had arrived and I gave the order to let her in. minutes later Twilight entered bright eyed as ever and trotted up to us with a smile. I returned the smile and motioned for her to sit as we ate. I offered to get her something but she declined.

"I'm just excited for the newest round of experiments", she smiled at us. "So what species are we experimenting with?"

"We're putting human blood into a vampony", I grinned.

"Wait, what", she blinked. "You found another vampony?!"

"I made one", I grinned even wider.

"WHAT?!"

"I cloned her", I whispered much to her shock.

"How did you do that?"

"I used magic to copy every molecule of her body", I replied. "Enough talk, let's go do this!"

I drained the last of my coffee and excitedly led the way to the dungeons with both mares following me closely. We discussed the possibility of prolonging normal life by using my blood but we decided we would need some equipment from Twilight's own laboratory.

"Okay, when we get in here don't freak out", I sighed as I nudged the door open.

"Why would I fr- OHMYCELESTIA", Twilight shrieked. "WHAT THE BUCK IS THIS?!"

"This is my idea", I grinned.

"Jackson, how did you manage to clone yourself", Twilight asked as she stepped up in front of the first clone strapped to the wall.

"Audrey did it", I replied quietly as I approached one of the other clones and lay a hand on its cheek. "This is how I'm going to bring her back."

"Jackson, I'm not sure I can do this", Twilight whispered. "I can't kill you."

I materialized a bucket beneath each of the clones and a knife appeared in my hand. Without hesitation I reached out and slit the throat of the clone I stood in front of. I ignored the shrieks from the two mares and did the same thing to the other two clones.

"Jackson", Twilight gasped as she stared at the golden blood flowing down the front of each of the clones' naked bodies. "I just… How could…"

"Jackson, what the hell", Cindra whispered.

"They aren't me", I shrugged and grabbed the nearest clone by the hair and snatched its head back.

"I'm gonna be sick", the changeling groaned as she bolted for the door.

She made it three steps before her breakfast splattered across the floor. I shook my head and used magic to turn the clones upside down to drain fully. Twilight shook in fear and horror amidst the sounds of blood dripping into buckets and Cindra's shuddering sobs as she stared at me blankly.

"It isn't suicide or murder", I smiled as I watched the blood trickle down the bodies' faces. "These guys are actually kinda funny looking. Hey, do I look that funny when I get hurt?"

"What the hell, Jackson", Cindra groaned before emptying her stomach again.

"Audrey, please teleport Cindra to our bathroom so that she can clean herself up", I sighed.

The poor changeling opened her mouth to argue but vanished. I turned to Twilight to discuss my plan but stopped when I saw the horror and disgust on her face. I reached out to her but she shrank away from me and backed into the corner.

"You just killed yourself", she shivered. "Three times, Jackson!"

"They have no higher brain functions", I argued.

"You just ended three lives", she whispered.

"How is that any different from the lives you ended?"

"Those clones weren't you", she whimpered quietly.

I slowly stepped over to her and gathered her shivering form into my arms. She burrowed her face into my chest and began sobbing. I cradled her head and kissed her forehead gently as she cried. I glanced at the bodies and with a thought they vanished.

"Twilight, it's time to try this", I whispered quietly.

"Okay", she nodded. "I'm okay now."

I stood and gathered the buckets before wheeling Shadow's clone into the room. Twilight stared in awe as the table rolled by. She inspected the body closely and mentioned that I had gotten her freckles right. That comment made me laugh as I rolled the fake Shadow onto her back and fitted a funnel into her mouth. I picked up the first bucket and approached the table. I glanced behind me and saw Twilight peeking around me.

"You don't have to be here for this", I murmured as I began pouring the bucket into the funnel.

"I said I'm fine now", she growled and pulled the bucket from me with her magic.

I shrugged as she slowly poured the first bucket into the funnel and studied her. Her eye twitched every now and then but no other twitches were visible. She tossed the empty bucket aside and levitated the next bucket toward the funnel. I stepped back to the door and peeked out to make sure no servants were nearby.

"Hey Twilight, I was- What the FUCK?!"

I had turned to speak to her but to my surprise and shock I saw a tiny smear of golden liquid on the corner of her mouth. She stared at me wide eyed for a moment before turning away and pouring the second bucket into the funnel. I walked toward her and she did her best to ignore me as I stopped beside her.

"Twilight", I asked slowly as I turned her face toward me, "What are you doing?"

"Your blood is sweet", she whispered with a small smile. "I always wondered whether your blood tasted metallic too but it isn't."

I stared at her as she emptied the last drops from the second bucket and tossed it aside. She brought the final bucket over and smiled to herself as she began pouring it into the funnel. She caught me staring at her and stared right back into my eyes.

"Why are you staring at me", she asked.

"I'm wondering why you took a taste of my blood", I replied quietly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I was fine", she huffed.

I started to reply but the slightest twitch from the clone on the table caught my attention. I grabbed Twilight's shoulder and gestured unintelligibly toward the mare before us. Twilight followed my line of sight and gasped excitedly as the clone's eyes popped open. I felt a chill run through me as I stared into a pair of hungry crimson eyes.

"Well, fuck."


	68. Chapter 68

"TWILIGHT", I shouted and flung her behind me as the clone burst from the table.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as a pair of fangs sank into my flesh. I roared in pain and reached behind me to grab her mane. I unleashed my inner vampony as I ripped the mare from my back and threw her across the room.

"AUDREY, GET TWILIGHT OUT OF HERE AND LOCK THE DUNGEON DOWN", I boomed.

I crouched low as the vampony launched herself at me hissing and snarling. When she got close I rolled backward and kicked upward hard. I grunted as my feet made contact with her ribs and watched her slam into the ceiling before falling to the floor.

"Shadow, stop", I shouted as I leapt on her back and wrapped my arms and wings around her.

The vampony snarled and snapped her jaws at me while I held her back by the throat. I tried again to get through to her but there was nothing of my wife inside. I hissed in pain as her fangs sank into my arm. I flung my arm to the side and growled when her fangs tore out of my arm.

"STOP", I roared as I forced my aura over her.

To my surprise the vampony actually froze in her tracks and stared at me with bared fangs and flaring nostrils. Her upper lip slowly slid down over her fangs and her posture straightened as she took halting steps toward me. When she stood less than three feet away she sniffed deeply before something flashed behind her eyes.

"Back up", I hissed.

The vampony stepped back a few steps and sniffed me again. She looked like she was trying to decide something but I couldn't tell what. The red in her eyes slowly faded to a yellowish orange and she tried to speak but all that came out was what sounded like gibberish.

"Audrey, what is that", I slowly asked.

 _ **It is a language that has not been spoken in nearly a thousand years. The closest dialect is old Ponish.**_

"Can you translate for me?"

 _ **I can.**_

"Why did you attack me?"

 _ **Quare petat?**_

"Ego veniam, magistrum. Ego sum tenere non possent", she bowed slowly.

"Translation?"

 _ **Translation is as follows: I apologize, master. I could not control myself.**_

"Master", I scoffed. "Audrey, translate this: Do you speak Common Ponish?"

 _ **Tibi loqueris Communia Ponisia?**_

"Quod sic", she nodded.

 _ **I do.**_

"Please do."

 _ **Placet fac.**_

"I am sorry to attack you", she sighed quietly with a heavy accent before bowing. "Forgive me, master."

"I am not your master", I replied. "Do you know who you are?"

"My name is Umbra Flore", she said

"That doesn't sound like Common Ponish", I replied as I cocked my head.

"Ignosce me", she said quietly. "My name translates to Shadow Bloom."

"You are not Shadow", I snarled as I flashed over to her and snatched her up by her throat.

"But that is my name", she gasped.

"You aren't my wife", I hissed in her face as I squeezed her throat. "You are nothing but a clone."

"What", she whispered in shock.

Without another word I teleported both of us to Shadow's tower and turned the clone's face toward the glass coffin. She gasped yet again as she slowly stepped up to the glass coffin.

"That is me", she whispered. "How is this possible?"

"I replicated my wife's body in order to figure out how to bring her back to life", I sighed as I rested my hand on the lid of the coffin. "I thought I could do it. I failed."

 _ **You succeeded in reviving Umbra.**_

"Audrey, shut up for now."

I paced around the room as the truth of my situation settled in. I wouldn't be able to revive Shadow without her becoming the creature in front of me. I was stuck with this soulless clone that only looked like my wife. I stared at the spitting image of my wife and felt so many conflicting emotions that my head spun.

"This makes no sense", Umbra whispered as she brushed Shadow's mane from her face. "Why have you done this?"

"I told you", I snarled. "I was trying to figure out how to bring Shadow back from the dead."

"She is not truly dead", Umbra said in quiet shock.

"She bled to death in my arms!"

"She is a vampony", she urged. "You are able to revive her the same way you revived me!"

"What about her soul", I shouted.

"Vamponies do not have souls", she replied as she looked away.

"If I revive her will she be savage like you were", I asked slowly.

"I cannot say", she replied as she bowed her head.

"What about her memories?"

"I cannot say but I do have some recollection of you", she smiled slightly. "That is why I obeyed your commands."

"So it's actually possible to bring her back", I whispered to myself as I began pacing again.

"It is", she nodded. "But what will you do with me when you do?"

"You're a clone", I shrugged. "I originally planned to dispose of you but now…"

"Dispose of me", she gasped in horror as she began backing away from me.

"Originally yes", I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. "Now that I know you aren't some mindless animal I can't bring myself to kill you."

"You were planning to kill me?"

"Yes, keep up", I replied. "Once I heard you speak I just couldn't do it. You sound exactly like her."

"What are you going to do with me", she whimpered.

"First I'm going to feed you then I'm going to have a room prepared for you", I sighed.

"What", she whispered.

"You can try your luck out in the world if you want", I shrugged. "I honestly don't give a damn what you do."

"I wish to remain here, master", she said as she dipped her head and stared at me through her bangs.

"Call me that again and I will spank the hell out of you", I growled.

"Is that a promise", she grinned as her eyes flashed excitedly.

"I forgot that Shadow liked that", I mumbled through my facepalm.

"I'm sorry, master", she bowed her head.

"What did I… Fuck it, I'm not arguing with you", I sighed. "Audrey, can you please ask Cindra to come up here?"

 _ **Your request has been relayed and she will be here as soon as possible.**_

"Thank you", I sighed again. "Now Umbra, what kind of memories do you have?"

"I remember wearing a white dress", she said slowly with narrowed eyes. "I remember breaking your jaw. There are several memories of… carnal unions."

I stared at her as she blushed and turned her head away. I shook my head and closed the lid of the coffin. I started to say something else but the sound of the door opening drew my attention to the side and saw a terrified bug pony standing in the doorway.

"She won't hurt you", I smiled.

"I remember you", Umbra said quietly before pausing but her eyes lit up as recognition clicked. "You're Cindra!"

"Y-yes", the shaking changeling said hesitantly.

"You work wonders with your tongue", Umbra smiled causing Cindra to blush.

"Okay, enough of that", I growled as I knelt down and exposed my shoulder and neck. "Hurry up and feed so that we can get you settled in."

The vampony cast a nervous glance to the glass coffin before she sank her fangs into my shoulder. The enzymes in her saliva flooded me with a feeling of euphoria as she drank her fill and all too soon she was sealing the wound and licking her lips sleepily.

"Master, your blood is extremely sweet", she smiled. "Have you been eating much cake?"

Cindra and I laughed but explained about my mother's pastry obsession when she cocked her head in confusion. The three of us stood in the room awkwardly until I explained the situation to my changeling.

"Is she going to be sleeping with us", she asked quietly.

"No", I replied quickly, noticing the looks of disappointment on their faces. "Fine, but just for tonight."

The two shared a happy glance and actually pranced along behind me as I led the way to the dining room. We received many strange stares as we went through the castle but I ignored them. We had almost made it to the dining hall when a bolt of magic came arcing down the hallway.

"Shit", I shouted and jumped in front of Umbra.

My muscles locked as the spell hit me and I fell flat on my face. I heard a sharp cry from Cindra followed by a thud and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move.

"Jackson", Twilight shouted as she galloped up the hallway.

The paralysis lifted immediately and I lifted my head to glare at the purple unicorn. I spent the next five minutes yelling at Twilight in the middle of the hall until she curled into a ball and sobbed pitifully.

"I was only t-trying to p-protect you", she wailed.

"I appreciate that", I said quietly as I knelt down and stroked her back, "but I wasn't in any danger."

"But she-"

"Is completely safe", I urged quietly. "She even has some of Shadow's memories."

"Really", she asked as the scientist in her awoke. "I want to ask her some questions I really want to know the answers to!"

I turned to Umbra and asked if she was hungry but she licked her lips and told me she had her fill for now. I explained that I meant solid food but she shook her head and moseyed off with Twilight for an interview I just knew would be torture as I led Cindra into the dining room.

"What do you want to eat this time", I smiled down at the changeling.

"Twilight told me about special burgers", she grinned.

"Well, fuck."


	69. Chapter 69

We had just finished eating when a gray blur streaked into the dining room and huddled against my legs under the table. Cindra and I shared a look of confusion before I glanced under the table to see Umbra cowering beside me.

"What was that all about", I asked.

"She is insufferable", Umbra hissed quietly.

"Why do you say that", I laughed.

"She would not stop speaking at first", Umbra said before shivering. "She tried to mate with me just a few moments ago."

At that moment a perturbed unicorn burst through the doors and trotted toward our table. She eyed the vampony cowering underneath the table and sighed lightly.

"I wasn't finished asking questions", she said testily.

"Asking questions or molesting vamponies", I grinned as the unicorn blushed.

"I… I… never mind", she sighed as she hung her head.

"Mistress Twilight Sparkle", Umbra began nervously, "I do not feel that way about other mares."

"But how is that when you're essentially another Shadow", she asked.

"Audrey, please explain", I sighed.

 _ **Of course, Prince Jackson. Shadow and Umbra, while genetically identical, would not necessarily have the same speech patterns, mannerisms or preferences. Umbra is, by all definitions, a completely separate entity.**_

"Thank you, Audrey", I nodded. "Do you see what she means?"

"I do", she sighed before turning to Umbra. "I'm sorry about the confusion, Umbra."

"It is a small matter", she replied as she crawled out from under the table.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to finish the interview", Twilight smiled gently.

"I only ask that you do not do those things again", Umbra said guardedly.

"I won't", Twilight smiled.

The two left the dining room discussing the physical traits of Umbra's wings as well as the benefits and drawbacks of vamponism. I smiled at Cindra and clasped her hoof on the table.

"Cindra, I need to go to the dungeons tomorrow", I said and she shivered. "Don't worry, I won't do anything unethical."

"Jackson, do you even know the meaning of ethical", she laughed uneasily. "What kind of clones are you using this time? Or do I even want to know?"

"I'm bringing Shadow herself back tomorrow", I replied.

"Seriously", she asked with wide eyes. "You figured out how to get her soul back?!"

"Her soul left her when she was cursed with vamponism", I replied. "The way Umbra explained it to me, she didn't actually die."

"Really?"

"Yeah", I smiled. "Apparently she just went into some form of undead hibernation."

"Is that what would happen to you if you bled out", she asked quietly.

"I think so", I replied.

"I'd rather not find out", she said as she shuddered.

I stood and waited for Cindra before we left to go on with our day. I suggested the library and she happily agreed trotting along beside me as we made our way through the halls. I was pondering just how I could improve the distillery behind the castle when a siren blared through the castle. I jumped and spun wondering what was happening.

 _ **Fire detected inside castle. Please evacuate. Incoming magical assault.**_

"Where's the fire", I shouted.

 _ **Fire located in north tower.**_

"Shadow", I gasped as I began racing down the hall.

The clatter of dragonfly wings told me that Cindra was keeping pace with me as I took to the air and burst out of a window. I stared in horror as flames engulfed the entire tower that housed my wife. I saw a fireball come from the tree line and changed course.

"See what you can do at the tower", I shouted before I filled my wings with magic.

I summoned my sword as I zipped through the trees and caught sight of a lone unicorn. His grey fur shone in the sunlight as murderous intent filled my heart. He turned and spotted me a split second before I slammed into his torso wrapping my arms around him.

"You're dead", I shouted before teleporting the both of us to the courtyard.

As we burst into existence I slammed the unicorn to the ground and wrapped my hand around his horn. Fire burst from his horn blistering my skin but with one mighty heave I broke the offending appendage off flush with his skull. His cries of agony were ignored as the sound of crumbling stone filled my ears. I turned around right as the tower collapsed.

"NO", I bellowed and bolted toward the rubble.

I slid to a stop yards away from the ruined tower and dropped to my knees. I let out a guttural cry of rage and sorrow as I stared at the flaming ruins. The unicorns on my staff launched jets of water into the mess causing clouds of smoke and steam to rise from the ruins.

"Cindra", I gasped in sorrow. "Shadow."

Before long the flames were extinguished as well as any joy that had been in my heart. I stood shakily and turned my eyes to the unicorn held down at spearpoint with a dozen horns trained on him. Darkness crept into my heart as I stormed across the courtyard.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD", I screamed as I got close.

I ran the last few yards and kicked him in the chest as hard as I could. I heard ribs break when my boot connected and sent him rolling. Before he stopped I was on top of him smashing my fists into his face and slamming his head into the ground. I called his horn into my hand and drove it into his throat as I continued to pummel him. I went back to slamming his head into the ground until I heard a sickeningly satisfying crunch.

"Rot in hell motherfucker", I grinned as I watched the light fade from his one undamaged eye.

"Master", Umbra cried as she flew through the air toward me. "You're hurt!"

"That's not his blood", Twilight gasped when she galloped up to us.

The two mares stared at the dead unicorn before turning their eyes to the ruined tower. I looked down at myself and saw that I was splattered with the attacker's blood but I didn't care. I rose to my feet and stepped up to the two mares as they began to sob. I dropped to my knees and pulled them into my arms as my own tears began flowing.

"Where's Cindra", Twilight whimpered.

"She was in the tower", I choked through my tears.

I stared at the destruction and openly wept. I could feel my heart breaking all over again as I thought of the two mares taken from me before my very eyes. I hung my head and just sobbed while Umbra and Twilight held me.

The various ponies had begun picking through the rubble clearing it away as they searched for any sign of Cindra or Shadow. I rose and helped clear rubble as I cried. My heart leapt to my throat as one of the ponies called for assistance. I rushed over and dropped to my knees when I saw the very corner of Shadow's coffin sticking out of the rubble.

"Somepony give me a hoof", he shouted.

I reached out and wrapped my magic around the large chunks of stone that surrounded the coffin and lifted them free. I dropped the stone to the side and turned my eyes back to the coffin but my heart stopped when I saw emptiness inside.

"What the fuck", I whispered.

I used magic to lift even more stones out of the way until I had uncovered the foundation for the tower. To my confusion there were no bodies, no blood, no sign that they had even been there.

"Audrey", I choked out.

 _ **Yes, Prince Jackson?**_

"Where are Cindra and Shadow?"

 _ **One moment while I locate them.**_

Several seconds of silence that seemed like hours passed before I heard Audrey's silky voice.

 _ **Cindra and Shadow are in the infirmary. Shall I teleport you to their location?**_

"Yes."

In an instant I stood in the middle of the infirmary scanning the room as quickly as I could. Nurse Redheart rushed up to me with a look of total shock and fear on her face. I waved her off as I rushed through the room in search of my mares. For the thousandth time my heart stopped as I spotted the bandaged changeling laying in a bed holding Shadow's body tightly and snarling viciously at anypony who came near her.

"Cindra", I cried in relief as I ran toward the two.

Upon hearing my voice she turned her head toward me and I stopped short when I saw the purple stained bandage covering her left eye. My heart dropped as she teared up and held a hoof out to me. I fell into her and held them both tightly.

 _ **Prince Jackson, Princess Celestia has arrived with Prince Blueblood in stasis. She demands entry.**_

"Let them in", I hissed as I disentangled myself from Cindra's terrified grasp.

I kissed her cheek and promised I would be back as soon as possible. I stormed out of the infirmary and started down the hall. I took several turns and saw a familiar doorway. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the little nurse standing in the hallway looking in the direction I had just gone. It was then that I realized I was lost.

"Well, fuck."


	70. Chapter 70

I growled in frustration startling the sweet nurse before I poofed out to the courtyard. As I made my way toward the portcullis I stopped and grabbed the dead unicorn's leg and dragged his corpse to the front gate. My mother gasped in shock when I came into view and Blueblood's eyes widened.

"Heavens, Jackson", mom whispered as the gate opened and rushed to pull me into a hug. "Are you okay? Wait, your blood isn't red."

I motioned to the dead unicorn and she looked behind me. Her eyes went wide and she turned to the side emptying her stomach as she gagged and coughed. I began stomping toward Blueblood but a white wing around my chest stopped me. I looked into the teary eyes of my mother and I felt her pain but I was not going to be deterred from having my revenge.

"Let me go", I said icily. "That was the second assassin that piece of shit sent."

"The second", she gasped as she turned her eyes on the trembling prince.

"He sent a Pegasus with a knife the first time", I said as a small smile quirked the corner of my mouth. "I mailed the severed wings back to him. I guess he didn't get the message."

"While your brutality disturbs me", she said coolly before turning to the prince, "my nephew has done some truly atrocious things."

"Cindra and Shadow were in the tower when it collapsed", I growled.

"Sh-Shadow", mom gasped as she stared over my shoulder.

I turned and saw Twilight and Umbra galloping toward me and groaned.

"That isn't Shadow", I sighed. "That's Umbra, Shadow's clone."

"CLONE?!"

I sighed and explained a small part of what I had been up to, but only the parts pertaining to Shadow. She listened with slowly widening eyes and dropping jaw as I explained how I cloned her and why. When I finished she stared at me in shocked horror.

"You murdered clones of yourself", she asked with a sickly expression.

"No higher level brain activity", I countered.

"You stopped three hearts from beating", she gasped.

"It's basically suicide", I shrugged.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER", she shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing", I said testily.

"You're performing _necromancy_ ", she hissed. "You could be _put to death_ if anypony else finds out!"

"Who would challenge the Prince of Chaos", I shouted as I spun and held my arms out wide. "Who among you would try to apprehend me?! Show me somepony with the fortitude to try to bring me down!"

Every single pony that met my gaze cowered in fear as I paced back and forth. I turned my eyes to the bound prince and began walking toward him slowly.

"You", I snarled. "You attacked my family twice, nearly killed my changeling-"

" _Your_ changeling", the white alicorn asked.

"Yes, _MY_ changeling", I shouted. "Just like those are _MY_ vamponies. _MY_ alicorn daughter! NOPONY harms my family!"

"I will not allow you to harm Blueblood", my mother said sternly.

"Audrey, is Blueblood within your range", I asked nonchalantly.

 _ **He is.**_

"Terminate with prejudice", I grinned darkly.

Black fire rose from the ground and engulfed the spoiled prince and in her shock my mother lost control of the spell binding Blueblood. Instantly he screamed pitifully and fell to his knees.

"That's enough Audrey", I grinned.

 _ **Target has not been eliminated.**_

"Let him suffer", I grinned.

The dark flames ended as abruptly as they had begun and the charred form of Blueblood crawled away from me as he begged for mercy. His blond mane hung in ragged charred clumps and I couldn't help but laugh. I strode forward and stomped on his back leg causing him to scream in agony as the bone snapped. I laughed again as I grabbed what was left of his mane and pulled his head back.

"I'm not going to kill you", I hissed in his face. "Matter of fact, I think I'll heal you. I may be a horrible person, but I don't go after innocent mares or foals."

I slammed his face into the ground before I stood up and flooded his body with healing magic. His blackened skin and charred mane healed slowly and I stopped just shy of fully healing him. I turned my gaze to my mother as she stared in confusion.

"Listen to me and listen well", I shouted. "Anypony that wishes ill will to me or my family step forth and die where you stand! I am the Lord of the Dead and have no qualms about adding another soul to my collection! STEP FORTH AND FACE THE REAPER OF SOULS!"

Every eye was turned down either in fear or respect and silence met my proclamation. I used my magic to lift the dead unicorn to the outer wall above the portcullis. I stretched his limbs out and willed the very stone to surround his hooves holding him fast. For added benefit I placed a stasis spell on his remains and materialized a sign warning all of the fate of would-be assassins. I turned and dismissed my staff back to their tasks and stared down at the disfigured form of Blueblood.

"Challenge me again and my mother will not be able to save you", I snarled. "Leave this place or die in the street like a common dog."

He disappeared in a flash of light and I made my way back across the courtyard. Halfway to the castle I was met by Twilight and Umbra who both hugged me tightly. My mother silently followed me inside and I led the way to the throne room. Once I was seated on the throne my mother took a breath and sighed before speaking.

"That was a rather harsh punishment", she said quietly.

"You haven't seen harsh", I muttered as I summoned my pouch of foalflower and a Mooban cigar.

"Jackson", she sighed, "Are you trying to get thrown in the Canterlot dungeons?"

"Who's going to arrest me", I scoffed.

"Me, if I have to", she replied sadly. "Jackson, what you've done is torture!"

"Torture", I repeated as I leapt from my throne. "You have yet to see what happens when I torture somepony. That was a kindness I did for Blueblood."

"KINDNESS?!"

"By all rights he should be rotting in my dungeons with nothing but his own agonized screams to keep him company", I shouted. "I did him and his mind a kindness letting him go!"

"What has happened to you, Jackson", she whispered with tears in her eyes. "These past six months I have seen such a darkness growing in you and it terrifies me."

"It isn't darkness", I muttered. "It's Chaos."

"What did you say", my mother asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing", I sighed as I shook my head.

"Jackson, what has _happened_ to you", she whispered.

"Let's see", I hissed as I advanced on the great white alicorn. "I've been alive for a little more than a year. I have no soul. I became a prince right after I came into existence and was forced to marry because of royal bullshit. I impregnated my personal guard. I killed Cindra, then had to kill the Grim Reaper to get her back. My wife, whom I had come to love deeply, died giving birth to my child. I spent countless hours trying to bring her back, even going so far as to clone my own wife! Then I thought my whole world was taken away! NOW YOU TELL ME WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Jackson, I-"

"ENOUGH", I boomed in my Voice. "I refuse to answer to anypony else! I AM THE LORD OF THE DEAD! I AM THE PRINCE OF CHAOS!"

My head jerked to the side as a gold plated hoof slapped me across the face. I felt a shift inside as I slowly turned back to the mare before me and grinned.

"So we're gonna play that game", I hissed. "Would you like another turn or shall I?"

In one motion I drew my hand back and filled it with magic. As I began swinging forward I felt a body slam into my side and my vision went red. I turned to the foolish beast that would dare attack me and struck as hard as I could. I struck again and again until blood splattered my face angering me further.

I lifted my assailant and threw them as hard as I could. Their gray body slammed into my throne shattering it. I leapt after them to make sure they never touched me or my family again but as soon as my feet left the floor I felt a familiar stinging sensation as my muscles locked and I fell to the floor.

"Is she breathing", Twilight gasped.

 _She? What is she talking about?_

"Cindra, get help", my mother shouted.

 _Help?_

"Audrey, get Nurse Redheart here NOW", Cindra shouted.

 _Why are they helping an intruder?!_

"Twilight Sparkle, take Jackson away", my mother ordered.

 _What's going on?!_

I stared at the floor as I was floated through the castle behind Twilight. We quickly made it to my chambers and I was turned over midair and Twilight settled my stiff body on the bed. I tried to break free but it was useless. Twilight appeared in my field of vision with tears in her eyes. My confusion must have been visible because she stared at me with pity and sighed.

"Well, fuck."


	71. Chapter 71

The instant my mother stormed into my chambers the paralysis lifted and my body slumped into the mattress. There was a rage in her eyes that I had never seen mixed with hurt and pity. I glanced at her before turning my attention to the rest of the room. My gaze passed over Twilight and scanned the rest of the room.

"Where are Cindra and Umbra", I asked as I rubbed my pounding head.

"What", my mother hissed.

"Where are Cindra and Umbra", I repeated.

"That is the least of your worries", she exclaimed furiously. "You raised your hoof to one of the rulers of Equestria and your own mother!"

"What?"

"Jackson, don't you remember", Twilight asked quietly. "You were about to slap Princess Celestia."

"I would never do that", I whispered before turning to my mother. "I love you, mom."

"You tried to strike me and put Umbra in the infirmary", my mother replied coolly.

"I did WHAT?!"

"How can you not remember something that happened ten minutes ago", my mother shouted. "I watched you beat Umbra before throwing her though your throne! If I hadn't stopped you she could be dead now!"

"Umbra", I whispered before I burst into sobs.

I felt my heart breaking all over again as images and sensations floated through me. I felt my fist connecting with her face. I could taste her blood as it splashed in my mouth. I remembered what happened.

"I'm a monster", I gasped.

"Jackson", my mother called quietly as she reached a wing toward me.

"Get away from me", I shouted scrambling to the other side of the bed. "I don't want to hurt anypony else! Audrey! Lock me in the dungeons!"

 _ **I cannot follow a command that would endanger you, Prince Jackson.**_

"FUCKING DO IT AUDREY", I shouted.

"She can't do that", my mother said calmly as she rounded the bed slowly. "Jackson, please calm down and let us help you."

"I'm not safe", I murmured. "I'm a monster."

Before I could move I found myself enveloped in a warm hug. A second pair of hooves wrapped around me and I lost all strength in my legs. The three of us fell to the floor as the two mares' tears joined my own. We huddled together for the longest time before my tears stopped flowing.

"We'll get through this", mom whispered as she stroked my hair. "We'll help you through this."

"You know we love you, Jackson", Twilight smiled. "You can always count on us."

"I have to see Umbra", I mumbled.

I stiffly stood from our embrace and made my way through the halls. Every servant I passed bowed their heads and scurried away from me. I felt like dying by the time I got to the infirmary. The sight before me made me feel even more like dying.

Umbra was lying on her side on a hospital bed with Cindra in a chair beside her. Her left wing was bandaged tightly, as were her ribs. Nasty bruises had already formed on the left side of her face and her left eye was swollen shut. Her left rear leg had a cast on it and her lip was busted. She looked like I felt.

I eased in through the open door and froze when Umbra's good eye focused on me. She stared at me with an expression that was two parts apology and one part fear. I couldn't understand why she would feel bad about the occurrence but I slowly approached her bed. When I stood before her I summoned a dagger and held the hilt out to the vampony.

"Master", Umbra whispered.

"Kill me", I replied quietly. "Please."

"No, master", Umbra uttered as she shook her head. "I deserved the beating I got."

"How", I asked quietly. "How could you deserve that? I should die for what I did to you."

"No you shouldn't", she replied as she stared at me. "I deserved to be beat for assaulting my master."

"Nopony deserves that kind of treatment, Shadow", I moaned.

"What did you call me", the vampony blinked.

I froze when I realized what I had said. I fought to find something, anything, to say but I was unable to. I felt tears in my eyes again as Cindra leaned over to wrap her hooves around me. I blinked away the tears and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Umbra", I whispered. "I just… You…"

I tried to pull away but Cindra held tightly to me begging me to stay.

"Please stay with me, master", Umbra whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"Okay", I eventually sighed sadly as I cupped her right cheek.

At that moment I heard two more pairs of hooves enter and I turned my eyes to the newcomers. I saw the tears in my mother's eyes and disentangled myself from the mares on the bed.

"Jackson, why do you have a knife", Twilight asked as she snatched it from me with magic.

"It's not important", I replied quietly.

"Are you well", my mother asked as she approached me and pulled me into a hug.

"As well as can be", I sighed and leaned into the hug. "Umbra is the one to worry about right now."

I pulled back from the hug and turned to tell Cindra and Umbra that I would be back later. They nodded and I stepped out of the room. I barely heard my mother tell Twilight to go with me before she galloped to catch up to me. We walked in silence until we made it to my bedchambers.

"Jackson, are you okay", she asked gently.

I ignored her as I went to the corner and pulled out my wheelchair. She cocked her head to the side when I told her to leave for a minute but she complied. After the door closed I removed my boots and the lower half of my leather armor and sat down in the wheelchair. I unbuckled all of the straps from my leg braces and dropped them to the floor.

The muscle weakness was instantly noticeable as I pulled my armor and boots back on. I rolled to the door and opened it a few inches to allow Twilight to enter. When she stepped through the door she gasped at the sight of me in that cursed chair.

"Jackson, what are you doing", she asked.

"If Umbra can't walk, neither will I", I replied quietly.

"What purpose will that serve", she demanded. "This penance of yours is completely unnecessary!"

"My penance would be unnecessary if I could only find somepony strong enough to end me", I growled. "I should die for what I did to Umbra."

"Jackson, stop it", she shouted. "Confining yourself to a wheelchair doesn't do anypony any good! So you injured Umbra! Has she forgiven you?!"

"She says she deserved to be beaten", I whispered. "For attacking me."

"Jackson, that's just how the vampony culture is", she groaned in annoyance. "I read up on her cultural views and you actually let her off easy!"

"I hospitalized her", I moaned. "Twilight, she's in pain because of me!"

"You are her master", she argued. "She believes she stepped above her station and got put in her place! She holds no ill will!"

"I SAW THE FEAR IN HER EYES WHEN SHE SAW ME", I bellowed. "I'm a fucking animal."

"Do you know what I see when I look at you", she asked as she slammed her hooves on the armrests of my wheelchair. "I see a self-hating stallion that needs to realize his own self-worth! I see a father that loves his daughter! I see a distraught widower!"

"I see a waste of space", I mumbled.

"That's what I'm talking about", she shouted. "You think you're worthless and you couldn't be more wrong! I've seen your Cutie Marks, Jackson! They may be the same as Discord's, but you are not him! Your Marks mean endless possibilities and unlimited potential!"

"Did Neightsche tell you that", I muttered bitterly. "Twilight, I'm-"

"If you say a soulless golem I swear to Celestia I will kick you in the balls", she growled.

"I was going to say the Prince of Chaos", I blinked in surprise.

"You listen to me, Jackson Everfree", she hissed as she got in my face. "You are going to put those leg braces on and march straight to that infirmary and do whatever you can to make Umbra comfortable and happy."

"And if I refuse to put the braces on?"

"Then I will strip you and put them on you myself", she said with frightening calm. "I will not be gentle."

"Well, fuck."


	72. Chapter 72

I sat by the window and stared off into the clear blue sky. It was a rather warm day for the middle of Final Fall and I smiled as the sun beamed on me. I heard the rhythmic thunk of Umbra's cast behind me and turned to smile at her. Only two days had passed but a couple of feedings had done wonders for her complexion. The bruises had all faded in just two days but her ribs and wing were still bandaged.

"Good morning, master", she bowed as she made her way over to me. "Do you need anything?"

"A hug would be nice", I smiled.

"Master, I'm not… I'm not Shadow", she replied quietly.

"I know that, Umbra", I said as I continued to smile and opened my arms to her. "Everypony needs a hug every now and then."

She returned the smile and clunked over to slip into my embrace. I sighed and kissed her forelock as the memories of just a few days ago flooded back. I felt her stiffen in my embrace before she spoke.

"Stop thinking about it, master."

"What", I asked.

"Your scent just changed", she murmured.

"Damned vampony noses", I laughed.

"It is only a vampony that knows a vampony", she replied as she pulled away from me. "Master, you need to eat."

"I fed less than a week ago", I chuckled.

"I was referring to actual protein, master", she deadpanned. "Allow me to fix you something to eat."

"We have kitchen staff for that", I smiled until I saw the look of determination on her face. "Okay, I'll tell them to let you cook me something."

"I will return as quickly as possible", she smiled and thunked out of the room.

After she had left I turned my attention back out the window and watched as Cindra happily buzzed around the castle. I was tempted to join her but I didn't feel like moving. I was honestly content to sit by the window and soak up the sunshine.

 _ **Prince Jackson, there is a Pinkamena Pie requesting entry to the castle.**_

"Let her in", I smiled. "Hey, Audrey?"

 _ **Yes Prince Jackson?**_

"Do you think you could make three more of those clones that I used to revive Umbra?"

 _ **I can. Shall I begin now?**_

"Yes, please", I answered.

Two seconds later a pink blur burst through the door and slammed into me. My chair rocked dangerously as she planted a big wet kiss on my cheek. I laughed and pushed her away gently.

"Hiya, Prince Jackson", she grinned.

"Hey yourself", I smiled. "How did you get up here so fast?"

"Like you say, Pinkie's gonna Pinkie", she quipped. "Hey do you ever get the feeling like our lives are on display for the whole universe to see?"

"Fuck I hope not", I chuckled. "Can I have my lap back now?"

"I was just keeping it nice and toasty for you", she smiled as she hopped down.

We sat and talked for a bit until the all too familiar halting steps of Umbra and the lightly squeaking wheels of a cart came from the antechamber. The pink pony turned her head toward the noise and let out the longest gasp before bolting into Umbra and wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh my Celestia I can't believe you're alive", she squealed. "Jackson said he would do it he did! Oh Shadow, I'm so glad to see you again!"

"That isn't Shadow", I smiled.

"It looks like her", Pinkie said as she used her hoof to poke Umbra in the nose. "Feels like her too!"

"Please forgive the confusion", Umbra smiled. "I am Umbra, Shadow Bloom's clone.

"A NEW FRIEND", Pinkie screamed as confetti exploded out of thin air.

I couldn't help but laugh as Umbra jumped back in surprise. The smell of food drifted to my nose and my mouth started watering. Umbra noticed this and pushed the cart toward me.

"You don't have to bring it all the way to me", I sighed as she lifter the lid from my tray of food and passed it to me.

"I wanted to", she smiled.

"I noticed there was only one tray here", I replied. "I'm not eating until you do."

"But master-"

"No arguments", I said firmly. "Either we both eat or neither of us eats."

"Yes master", she sighed.

She plodded from the room and I turned my attention back to the window just as Cindra landed on the balcony. As soon as the changeling spotted Pinkie she rushed into the room and tackled the pink pony in a hug. The two chattered so fast I couldn't keep up and was lost.

"Good morning", Cindra smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"I see you enjoyed your flight", I smiled back.

"The best part is coming back and getting a nice warm hug", she giggled before wrapping her forelegs around my shoulders and squeezing me.

"You give great hugs", I laughed as I returned the hug.

"Not as great as yours", Cindra smiled warmly.

"I want a Jackson hug", Pinkie exclaimed as she held her forelegs out.

I opened my arms and welcomed the energetic pony into a tight embrace. She squealed happily and hugged me before pulling a cupcake out of her mane and offering it to me. I smiled and tried to take the cupcake from her but she slapped my hand away and insisted on feeding it to me so I let her. As usual it was delicious and tasted just like apple cider.

"That was fantastic", I smiled. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome", she giggled. "You have some icing in your mustache."

I went to wipe my face but she stopped my hand and slowly licked my mustache and lips. She shivered slightly and let out the quietest moan ever as her eyes slid closed. I jerked my head back in surprise and found myself staring into her cerulean eyes.

"Pinkie, what was that", I asked slowly.

"I just wanted to see how you tasted", she replied with a wide smile and a wink. "Next time I'll try it without the frosting."

I shook my head and gently nudged her off of my lap. Her forelegs waved in the air comically as she tried to keep her balance but she wound up falling to the floor just as Umbra came trotting in with a paper bag clamped in her teeth.

"Mashter, wha ish goig od", the vampony mumbled around the bag.

"I assume you asked why Pinkie is on the floor", I replied, chuckling when she nodded. "She just licked icing from my face."

The vampony stared at Pinkie with an unreadable expression before she set her bag on the cart and crouched down over Pinkie.

"Neque eo invito", she said coolly.

"Common Ponish, please", I reminded Umbra who blinked at me before turning back to the party animal.

"Never without his permission", she reiterated as her eyes began to glow.

"Umbra", I said sternly. "Back away."

The vampony did as she was told, albeit reluctantly, and stepped back to stand at my side. I rested a hand on her back as I nibbled on a piece of bacon. She tensed up as I scratched her left ear but instantly relaxed and leaned into my touch. Before long her eyes began to droop closed and I laughed, startling her.

"My turn", Cindra grinned as she pranced in place.

I motioned her over with a chuckle and used my other hand to scratch behind her ear. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her hind leg began thumping on the floor. I laughed yet again and looked into her eyes.

"If you think an ear scratch is awesome, you should try a belly rub", I grinned.

"Ooh, can I have a belly rub", Pinkie asked.

"Not right now", I replied as I picked up my glass of juice. "I'm gonna eat first."

I quickly ate my meal and settled the tray on the cart as Umbra finished her little baggy of oats or whatever she was eating and she began to wheel the cart out.

"Hurry back", I called. "I plan on giving all three of you a belly rub."

"Maybe I could rub your belly", Cindra smiled suggestively.

"You would rub something else", I laughed.

"You know me too well", Cindra winked.

"Hey Jackson", Pinkie asked with a cocked head. "I still don't know if you have a sheath or not and I really am curious but I promise I'll look but not touch I'm just dying to know!"

"He doesn't", Cindra replied evenly.

"I still want to see what one looks like", she smiled undeterred.

"Tell ya what", Cindra smirked. "If you can beat me in a wrestling match you can see."

"Cindra", I shouted.

A flash of pink zipped past me and pinned the changeling to the floor. I blinked as I watched Cindra struggle for a few seconds before admitting defeat and Pinkie turned her hopeful gaze to me.

"Well, fuck."


	73. Chapter 73

I pulled my pants back up and shook my head as Pinkie trotted from the room humming a happy tune. The two mares in the room giggled at my discomfort making me sigh.

"Why does this stuff happen to me", I wondered aloud. "Why are mares so attracted to me?"

"Because you're an alpha", Cindra giggled. "We mares tend to look for the strongest stallion."

"What about Applejack's brother", I asked.

"Big Mac", the changeling scoffed. "Word is only his muscles and heart are big."

"Wow", I replied. "Shallow."

The changeling shrugged before sauntering off to the bathroom. I sat back down in my favorite armchair by the window and gazed down into the courtyard. I watched as Silver made his rounds and cocked my head to the side when his gaze quickly turned to a familiar statue. He slowly approached the statue and stood there staring at Discord's stone prison before suddenly bolting away.

"That can't be good", I mumbled as I leapt to my feet.

I held my hand out to the side as I marched through my chambers and my sword flew through the air and into my grasp. I secured the weapon around my waist and ignored Umbra's questions as I rushed from the room. As I was making my way toward the front doors of the castle Silver suddenly came tearing around the corner and slammed into me sending us both toppling to the floor.

"What the hell", I shouted as I smacked him in the back of the head.

"F-forgive me, your H-highness", Silver stuttered. "I have t-terrible n-news!"

"What is it", I groaned as I stood up.

"I heard D-d-discord's v-voice", he gasped. "It c-came from th-the statue!"

I bolted through the halls as I shouted for Audrey to contain Discord's statue. I kept running when my feet hit the ground outside and within moments I stood outside of an angry red shield.

"Lower the shield until I pass", I ordered and nodded as she complied.

I stepped within the shield's area and the field of red snapped back into place. I approached the statue and stared into the blank eyes expecting something to happen. I wasn't disappointed.

"The prodigal son returns", Discord whispered in my mind.

"Hello, father", I replied evenly.

"Ah, you finally accept the truth", he chuckled.

"I've always accepted the truth", I sighed. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Well what fun is there in making sense", he asked.

"It may not be fun", I replied testily, "but making sense can be useful at times."

"Just like your experiments make sense?"

"I had my reasons", I huffed as I looked away.

"Yes, bringing back the pony you love that was stolen from you by your little abomination", he chuckled.

"If you ever mention Aliya again I will destroy you", I growled.

"Oh come now", he laughed. "Surely you don't think I mean you any harm."

"I don't know", I sighed as I lowered my head. "There are so many things I don't know."

"You may not but I do, son", he replied gently.

"How are you able to speak to me when you're like this?"

"Chaos magic is a wonderful thing", he said with a grin in his voice.

"Is it chaos magic that makes the mares of this fucked up world fall for me", I asked.

"Well, yes and no", he replied. "You see, you have a presence about you that would best be described as aphrodisiacal. The chaos magic just amplifies it."

"Why does a completely different species appeal to me", I asked quietly.

"This life is all you've known", he replied just as quietly. "I could show you another life, if you wish. One in which you would be around other humans."

"It wouldn't be real so why bother?"

"Why indeed", he sighed. "I have to admit you're no fun right now."

"Dad, what happened to mom and Aunt Luna? Why do they hate you so much", I sighed as I stepped closer.

"That's a story for another time, son", he sighed. "I want to talk to you about your other abilities."

"What abilities", I asked.

"Your Reaper abilities", he replied.

"I don't have any."

"Exactly", he said sternly. "All this time you wasted experimenting on clones could have been spent learning about your limits and pushing past them."

"I want to learn but I don't even know where to start", I sighed.

"You could start by dying, so to speak."

"Are you fucking crazy", I shouted.

"Jury's still out", he quipped. "We'll speak again but I suggest explaining to your precious changeling why you're arguing with a statue."

His voice faded away as I looked over my shoulder to see a clearly disturbed changeling staring at me. I stepped away from my father's statue and the shield fell away when I told Audrey it was unnecessary. I walked past Cindra toward the house and heard her trotting to catch up to me.

"Don't even ask", I sighed. "I just found out a few things that I need to think about."

"I understand", she replied. "I just figured you would like to know that your clones are finished."

"Why didn't Audrey notify me", I growled as I whirled around to face her.

"She tried but you were ignoring her", she replied with a look of confusion. "That's why I came out here."

"What the hell", I muttered.

I made my way down to the dungeons but Cindra refused to come with me. I figured it would be for the best so I left her to her own devices. I sighed heavily as I closed the reinforced door behind me and turned my eyes to the three clones just waiting to be slaughtered. I waved my hand and in an instant they were upside down with slit throats draining into buckets.

"Audrey, am I a terrible person?

 _ **I am unable to answer. I have no morality nor do I have free thought.**_

"How would you describe my recent actions?"

 _ **Your recent actions have been erratic, eccentric and unbalanced. You have exacted brutal vengeance for the wrongs you have suffered instilling great fear among your subjects and loved ones. To simplify, you have shown signs of mental instability. The closest diagnosis would be Dissociative Identity Disorder.**_

"Wow", I muttered. "Fuck you too."

 _ **I do not understand.**_

I ignored my castle and sent the clones away with a glance. I wheeled Shadow into the room and fitted the funnel into her mouth. I realized my hands were shaking as I lifted the first bucket and began slowly pouring. By the time I finished pouring the third bucket my heart was racing and sweat poured down my face.

As the last bit of blood swirled down the funnel I found myself holding my breath. For several minutes I stood there waiting for something to happen but to my horror nothing did. I felt the arctic chill of fearful despair begin to sink in as I fell to my knees.

"It didn't work", I whispered. "It worked for Umbra, so what went wrong?"

Tears gathered in my eyes as I stared at the still form of my beloved wife. I couldn't quite understand what went wrong. I slowly stood as the tears trickled down my face and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Audrey, what did I do wrong?"

 _ **You followed the instructions as specified. Nothing has gone wrong.**_

"Then why the hell is she still dead?!"

 _ **Princess Shadow is not dead.**_

"What?!"

 _ **Princess Shadow is still in stasis and will remain that way until the stasis spell has been removed.**_

"Well, fuck!"


	74. Chapter 74

"Audrey, call Cindra and Umbra down here now", I said quietly.

I didn't have to wait long before Cindra burst through the door with wide eyes. Umbra rushed in hot on her heels and slid to a stop as I turned from my wife. The smile on my face said more than any words I could formulate.

"Is she alive", Cindra gasped.

"Yes", I grinned. "I wanted you both here when I removed the stasis."

"But master, won't it be a severe shock if she were to see me upon waking", Umbra asked nervously.

"Oh damn", I whispered as my smile faltered. "You're right."

"This is your moment", she smiled at the three of us. "I will tend to Aliya until I am needed."

She left before either of us could protest and I stared at Cindra nervously. We both turned to gaze at Shadow for a long moment.

"So you gonna wake her up", Cindra grinned.

I returned her grin and reached out to rest my hand against Shadow's cheek as I pulled the funnel from her mouth. I removed the stasis spell and my heart raced as Shadow's chest began to rise and fall in a slow rhythm. I gently stroked her cheek and it felt like a dream when her yellow eyes flashed open. She stared at the ceiling for several seconds before she turned her eyes to us.

"Jackson", she hoarsely whispered in shock. "Cindra?!"

"Shadow", I gasped and gathered her into my arms, kissing her deeply before Cindra joined the embrace.

"What's going on", she whispered. "Are you dead too?"

"No", I whispered through tears as I burrowed my face into the soft fur of her neck. "No, we're alive, just like you."

"How is that possible", she whispered as her forelegs slowly wrapped around me and Cindra. "I remember dying in your arms."

"You didn't really die", I smiled happily. "You went into some kind of vampony hibernation."

"I didn't die?"

"No", Cindra laughed through happy tears.

We backed up half a step as Shadow rolled to her side and sat up slowly. She looked around the room and inhaled deeply. She commented about the heavy smell of blood and I rubbed the back of my head as I explained where we were.

"Where's Aliya", she gasped as she tried to hop off the bed.

"She's in the nursery", I smiled as I held her in place. "How do you feel?"

"Kind of weak", she replied as her eyes turned down to my throat. "And thirsty."

I held the back of her head and guided her lips to my throat. She breathed in my scent for several seconds before I felt two tiny pinpricks in my shoulder. She moaned as my blood washed over her tongue and she drank deeply. I began to get a little lightheaded but she felt my discomfort and sealed the punctures in my flesh before pulling her lips away.

"Feel better", I asked as I wiped a golden trickle from the corner of her mouth.

"I feel much better", she sighed happily before her lips smashed against mine.

It felt like our first kiss all over again as warmth flooded my heart. The taste of my blood mixed nicely with the taste of her tongue as we shared a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart she reached over and pulled Cindra into a passionate kiss as well before she hugged us both tightly.

"I want to go see Aliya", she whispered.

"We will", I smiled nervously. "I need to tell you something first."

"What is it", she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"You've been gone for a little while", I began slowly. "When I lost you I sort of went a little crazy."

"What happened", she asked nervously.

"I tried to find a way to bring you back", I replied. "I had Twilight's help in some… experiments."

"What kind of experiments?"

"I was using clones of Silver Lance to try to find a way to bring the dead back to life", I grimaced. "I tried all kinds of things using my blood and magic but each one ended in failure."

"One of the clones exploded", Cindra shivered.

"What", Shadow gasped.

"Off subject", I said loudly. "Anyways, I was having a rough time of it and wound up in the library doing research and found a couple books that explained how to revive a vampony."

"That was fortunate", she laughed.

"Here's where it gets a little weird", I replied. "After a conversation about changeling clones I realized that every failure was because it wasn't you."

"Come again", Shadow said quietly with wide eyes.

"I used my magic to make a genetically perfect copy of you to try to resurrect", I hesitated. "It worked, but she was nothing like you."

"WHAT", she shrieked.

"Yeah, I was able to resurrect your clone", I smiled nervously. "Her name is Umbra."

"Say that again?"

"Her name is Umbra", I repeated, my nervousness increasing as her eyes began to take on an orange hue. "She looks like you but sounds and acts different."

"So you've been living with my _clone_ for who knows how long", she said with frightening calm.

"He didn't touch her", Cindra supplied quickly. "He almost beat her ass the one time she tried to kiss him."

"I think I'm going to go kill myself", she said icily as she pushed past us.

"Shadow, no", Cindra gasped as she clung to Shadow.

"Why not", she growled. "That cheap knockoff made a pass at my husband!"

"Jackson is her master", Cindra explained. "She attacked Twilight and Jackson when they resurrected her but he took control and she bowed down to him."

"You have another servant", Shadow asked flatly. "A vampony that happens to be a clone of me?"

"Umm… Yes?"

"Luna dammit", she snarled. "Now I can't kill her."

"That's good though", Cindra smiled. "Right?"

"That remains to be seen", the angry vampony growled. "Where is she?"

"Audrey, where is Umbra", I asked.

"Who's-"

 _ **Umbra is in the nursery at this moment.**_

"What the fuck was that", Shadow gasped as she ducked and looked around frantically.

"That was Audrey", I laughed as I pulled her to her hooves.

"Who?"

"Audrey, introduce yourself", I laughed.

 _ **Good evening, Princess Shadow. I am Audrey.**_

"What the hell?"

 _ **Audrey is the designation given to me by Prince Jackson. My previous designation was Autonomous Defense Array Three.**_

"You're not a living pony", Shadow asked in awe.

"Audrey, you can go idle for a while", I smiled. "We'll call you if we need to."

 _ **As you wish, Prince Jackson.**_

Shadow shook her head in confusion as she stared around the room. I smiled at her and pulled her into another hug before we began making our way toward our chambers. We had just left the dungeons when Silver came rushing up to us.

"Y-your Highness, there you are", he gasped. "There's a b-bunch of angry p-ponies from Ponyville outside the gate d-demanding an audience with you!"

"Did they say why", I sighed.

"Th-they want to kn-know where miss Rarity is", he stuttered.

"How should I know?"

"They s-said that she said she w-would be coming h-here yesterday before s-searching for gems", he said as he began shaking.

"Calm down, Silver", I said as I pushed a soothing aura over him. "Now, how many are out there?"

"There are five Elements of Harmony, one Derpy Hooves and the mayor of Ponyville", he said vacantly. "There are six Canterlot guards with them including Shining Armor."

"Well, fuck."


	75. Chapter 75

I appeared at the portcullis with a loud crack of teleportation and was instantly bombarded with shouted demands for information. I stared at the gathered ponies and guard, two of which were rather familiar. I raised my hands causing the crowd to go quiet. Once the assemblage was silent I lowered my hands.

"What is going on here", I asked loudly.

"What have you done with Rarity", Applejack demanded heatedly.

"I haven't seen her", I replied.

"She told Miss Pie that she was going to pay you a visit yesterday and hasn't returned", Mayor Mare exclaimed.

"Audrey, please review all visitors since yesterday morning."

 _ **Visitors are as follows: Princess Celestia of Equestria; Prince Blueblood of Canterlot; Pinkamena Pie. End of specified list.**_

"As I said", I huffed, "I haven't seen her."

"Oh my", the mayoral pony gasped. "I do apologize for the misunderstanding."

"It's a small matter", I growled.

"Now I just feel awful", Applejack sighed as she pulled her hat from her head. "I'm awful sorry about this, sugar cube."

"Think nothing of it", I nodded. "Right now we need to find that fashionista and bring her ass home."

"Heeeeeeeeeeelp", a small voice echoed from down the road.

We turned toward the sound and spotted a tiny dust cloud being kicked up by the tiny feet of a small purple dragon. He slid to a stop and doubled over panting.

"Spike, what's-", Twilight began but was interrupted.

"Rarity! Woods! Dogs! Hole! Taken! Save her", the small dragon gasped before collapsing.

"Show me where", I demanded as my sword blinked into existence on my side.

I took to the air with Rainbow Dash as the others took off at a gallop leaving the guards and mayor behind. As I flew I willed my flowing clothes to change into my leather armor and I felt the comforting weight envelope my body and just knew this little adventure would be interesting. I glanced down and saw Spike breathing into a paper bag as he rode on Twilight's back. I followed Rainbow Dash as she dropped altitude.

"Spike, can you breathe now", Twilight asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yes", he gasped. "I think so."

"Good", the purple unicorn nodded. "Now tell us what you know."

"Yeah", Dash interrupted, "Cus all you said was 'Rarity, woods, dogs, hole, taken, save her'."

"Not a whole lot to go on there, sport", Applejack added.

"Sorry", Spike said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Rarity and I were in the woods looking for jewels when these creepy guys showed up."

"Creepy guys", Twilight asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"They called themselves the Diamond Dogs", he explained. "They grabbed Rarity and disappeared down a hole in the ground!"

"Well this sounds mighty easy", Applejack grinned. "Just take us to that there hole and we'll save Rarity."

As the earthbound ponies crested a hill they all slid to a stop. I flapped backward and hovered in the air as I stared at the valley below us. The valley floor was covered with holes and I felt a sinking feeling as I stared out over the valley.

"Holy Moley that's a lot of holeys", Pinkie blurted.

"No shit", I groaned.

"Come on girls, let's get started", Twilight sighed as she trotted down the hill before us.

"You realize Spike and I are guys, right", I grumbled as I landed beside her but she ignored me.

"Hello", Twilight shouted into the first hole she came to.

I laughed as one by one the girls all got a face full of dirt. Spouts of dirt rapidly began filling holes as the ponies all tried to get underground.

"Quick, we have to get down one before they're all filled up", Twilight shouted needlessly.

Applejack tried to force her way past the fountain of dirt but was thrown backwards.

"We can't muscle through it", she shouted.

"We'll see about that", Dash grunted as she flew up into the air.

She dove toward an open hole but came to a screeching halt as a mound of dirt sealed the opening. She hovered and stared dumbfounded at the hole beneath her.

"Heavens to Betsy", Applejack gasped as she wiped mud from her face. "Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Rarity won't even _touch_ mud unless it's imported!"

"Yeah, she's prissy as hell", I agreed.

"Oh Rarity", Twilight moaned sadly as her eyes went distant for a moment.

"We _gotta_ save her", Applejack said loudly.

"But they blocked up all the holes", Fluttershy argued politely.

"Don't mean we can't dig 'em out", Applejack replied as she did just that.

The others leapt into action picking a hole and digging. I caught sight of a gray paw reaching out of the dirt and yanking Twilight off her hooves by her tail. The others received the exact same treatment and Spike was tripped as he ran between the two mounds. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched them try to catch the Diamond Dogs. I did wince however when Twilight and Dash tried to catch the same dog but slammed headfirst into her.

"Okay, the hell with this", I growled as I spotted a single hole that hadn't been filled yet. I took to the sky and dove down through the hole. I navigated the twists and turns with ease and found myself in a massive tunnel with hundreds of smaller tunnels branching out. I sighed as I unleashed my inner vampony and took a deep breath through my nose.

The stench of wet dog slapped me in the nose but I caught just a hint of the flowery perfume Rarity was so fond of and followed the trail slinking through the shadows. Every noise was amplified by the tunnels and my enhanced hearing and the mix of smells was intriguing. I heard movement up ahead and crouched even lower as I crept up.

"Stupid loud pony hurts ears with whining", a rough voice spoke.

I crept up to a bend in the tunnel and peeked around to see two bipedal mutts standing there facing away from me. I crept up on them silently and plunged my straightened hands through their chests. Blood sprayed over me as they fell on their faces dead.

"Beware the things that go bump in the night", I whispered as I grinned.

I dragged the two corpses deeper into the shadows and continued along the tunnel I had been following. I froze and pressed myself flat against the wall as I heard paws padding through the tunnel. I leapt out at the last second and sent a quick punch toward the brown dog's face but he ducked and latched his jaws onto my arm.

"Do I taste good", I laughed as I slammed my other fist down onto his snout driving his teeth further into my arm before they broke off.

I gripped the dog's throat and smashed my forehead into his snout. As he fell I drew my sword and drove it through his chest. A single whimper slipped from him as his life faded from his eyes. I ripped my sword free and tossed him aside before continuing down the hall. I flung blood from my blade before slipping it back into its sheath and huddled by an opening that led into a large chamber.

"Please, take her back", a pitiful gravelly voice whined.

I peeked around the corner and spotted all of my friends as they hooked themselves up to six wagons full of gems. The ponies made their way from the cave and I slipped silently through the shadows toward the three dogs.

"We just lost our gems", the shortest of the three mumbled.

"At least noisy pony gone", a taller gray dog growled. "Whining hurt ears."

"That's the least of your worries", I snarled causing the three to jump and spin around.

In one motion I drew my sword and slashed diagonally across the leftmost dog's chest splitting him open from his left hip to right shoulder. He fell amidst a spray of blood and I sent a ball of black fire into the shocked face of the beast on the right. As he fell I kicked the short brown dog in his face sending him sprawling on his back with a broken nose.

"Don't hurt me", he begged as he cradled his pouring snout. "We gave pony back!"

"Never should've taken her in the first place", I growled as I sheathed my sword.

I jumped on his chest and sank my nails into his flesh. He let out a pained yipe and I grinned as I ripped my hands free pulling flesh with them. I slashed at him over and over again covering his face and neck with nasty gashes before he reached up to try to grab me.

"I don't think so", I grinned.

I grabbed his arms and pulled as hard as I could causing him to yelp and cry in pain as I felt his elbows and shoulders dislocate. I stood and planted my foot in the middle of his chest before gripping his wrists.

"Hang on to something", I laughed darkly.

I braced my legs and pulled as hard as I could and relished the sound of tearing flesh as his arms were ripped from his body. His blood sprayed over my face blinding me momentarily and driving my anger up a few notches.

"You filthy fucking mutt", I snarled.

I swung his arms as hard as I could pummeling his head and chest. I beat him mercilessly for several minutes until his whimpers and moans stopped. I panted as I stared at the bloody mess beneath me and dropped the destroyed limbs on the lifeless body. I turned and scanned the area looking for more enemies but there were none.

"Dammit", I growled before stalking off through the tunnels I had come in through.

I made my way back into the sunshine and breathed deeply as I reined in my vamponic powers. I leapt into the air and flew high above the valley looking for my friends. I spotted them a good distance away and zipped through the sky toward them. They heard me coming and looked up just in time for me to fold my wings as I slid to a stop in my superhero landing.

"EPIC", Dash shouted.

"Where the hay have you been", Applejack demanded as she turned toward me. "Wait, what's that on yer fancy armor?"

I slowly stood up as Twilight unhitched herself from the wagon and trotted toward me. As she got near me I noticed her nostrils flaring and she stopped short. The look on her face was one of shock mixed with horror followed by a dash of jealousy.

"It's blood", she said quietly as she turned back around.

"Oh my goodness", Rarity gasped. "You weren't injured were you?"

"That's not his blood", Twilight said in the same emotionless voice.

"Well whose blood is it", Applejack asked nervously.

"Woof woof", I grinned as I turned and started walking toward town.

I heard the sound of somepony getting sick and looked back. Applejack glanced back at Fluttershy before turning her disturbed gaze back to me.

"Well, fuck."


	76. Chapter 76

_**Prince Jackson, Princess Celestia is requesting entry to the castle.**_

I groaned and opened my eyes. The sun was riding high in the sky and I was covered in ponies. I squirmed out from under the pile and dragged myself to the edge of the bed. I let out a yawn and gave my blessing for her to enter as I strapped my leg braces on.

"Why were my leg braces on the floor", I asked groggily as I shoved Cindra's flank.

She jolted awake and held a hoof to her head as she stared at me.

"You stumbled in drunk last night and were raving about some kind of dogs", she groaned and buried her face in the bed.

I grunted through the throbbing pain in my head and stood up to get dressed. I reached for my armor but froze when I saw the dried blood. The previous day flashed through my mind and I changed my mind, reaching instead for another tunic and flowing pants. My gait was uneven as I stumbled into the bathroom to relieve myself.

"Jackson, your mom is here", Cindra groaned from the bedroom.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and was met by a concerned white alicorn. She eyed me with a mix of fear and disbelief before she turned her gaze to the bed. I followed her gaze and smiled when I beheld the twin vamponies and changeling. I looked back to my mother and sighed.

"Jackson, what happened yesterday", she asked quietly.

"Does it matter", I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. "We rescued Rarity, everypony's happy, end of story."

"It is _not_ the end of the story", she said sternly as she stomped her hoof on the floor. "Applejack told me about the blood on your armor. I can smell it now."

"So what", I spat. "They kidnapped one of the Elements of Harmony and assaulted a Prince of Equestria. They deserved to die."

"Jackson", she gasped. "What is _wrong_ with you? When did you become so hateful?"

"There is nothing wrong with me", I said as a calming sensation came over me.

I stared at my mother and wondered how she could insinuate that I had mental issues. Anypony that would allow such foul creatures to live after trying to harm anypony close to them was a fool and a coward. I didn't care what anypony said, I was going to protect those close to me.

"Jackson, you murdered those Diamond Dogs", she uttered as she stared at me. "Six lives, Jackson. I can't overlook this anymore."

"Are you here to arrest me", I asked as I shifted my feet. "You here to haul me off to the Canterlot dungeons?"

"No", she replied tearfully.

"So you're here to kill me", I sighed as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry", she choked out through sobs.

Her horn shone for the briefest second before chains wrapped themselves around me. I threw my hand forward and the faintest spark flew from my fingertips. It was then that I realized I had no magic. I stared at my mother in shock as she charged forward with her horn lowered.

"MOM", I shouted as her horn pierced my chest.

I looked down and saw my golden blood flowing around her horn as a burning pain ripped through my chest. It was getting harder to breath and everything sounded like it was half a mile away. The Great Conqueror pulled her horn from my chest exposing my pierced heart. I fell to my knees and heard sobbing as everything began to go fuzzy and dark.

 _So this is what it's like to die,_ I thought. _It fucking sucks!_

I felt an agonizing heat spread over me as my mother's magic went to work. The pain was so great that my voice ripped from my chest in rapid unholy howls of torment. I lost feeling in my entire body when the nerve endings were finally burned away. There was nothing I could do as I bled out in the floor. I saw the tiniest spark before everything went dark.

I bolted upright in bed yelling out in fright and launched a geyser of fire at our chamber door. The flames hit the stone wall and vanished. The three mares piled around me jolted awake and all took different actions. Shadow threw me to the bed and covered me with her body. I heard Umbra's hooves hit the floor as she took up a protective stance in front of the bed. Cindra, on the other hand, zipped up to the chandelier and looked around with wide eyes as her teeth chattered in fright.

"Lemme go", I shouted as I struggled against my wife.

She placed her forehead against mine and I felt a soothing aura wash over me. My muscles relaxed and I collapsed in on myself panting. My heart slowed to a normal pace as Cindra dropped from the chandelier and bounced on the bed. A small giggle escaped her and it flashed through my mind how odd it was that the changeling found joy in the simplest of things.

Umbra let loose a string of what sounded like profanities and when I asked Audrey to translate I actually blushed a time or two at the inventiveness of her obscenities. She ducked her head before I chuckled. I was suddenly amazed by how quickly my little "herd" as I came to describe the castle denizens had come to rely on me as I had on them. For a moment I felt giddy at the thought of the size of my growing circle.

"Quid est", Umbra asked as she saw the look on my face.

"Nihil", I absently responded before I shook my head to clear it. "Wait, what?"

"I just asked what was wrong and you answered", she muttered with her slightly lilting accent.

"So what", I shrugged.

"We spoke in Old Ponish", she replied. "I did not know you spoke it."

"Huh?"

"Jackson, you spoke another language", Shadow said quietly as she stared into my eyes.

"Huh."

I scratched my head and pulled one of the tiny braids into my line of sight. I stared at it moment before dropping it.

 _ **Prince Jackson, Princess Celestia is requesting entry to the castle.**_

Memories of my dream flashed through me as I allowed her entry and hurried to get dressed. I strapped my sword on and stood near the window staring into the courtyards. When the chamber door opened I turned around to face my mother. her gaze flicked to my bloody armor before turning back to me.

"Are you hurt", my mother asked quietly.

"Nothing I couldn't heal", I replied as I rested my hand on my sword.

"Jackson, what happened yesterday", she asked, sending a jolt of trepidation through me.

"We rescued Rarity", I answered carefully.

"Son, Fluttershy told me about the blood on your armor", she said sadly.

"Wait, Fluttershy", I asked. "Not Applejack?"

"No, it was Fluttershy", she responded. "That poor sweet mare was so terrified the entire time."

"Yeah, she's a marshmallow", I smiled but my face fell immediately. "Are you here to kill me?"

"WHAT", she gasped. "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"So you're here to try to imprison me."

"What in Equestria for", she gasped again as she jerked her head back.

"You don't know", I muttered. "Fuck."

"You might as well tell me now that you brought it up", she said nervously as she stepped toward me.

"Rarity's rescue wasn't exactly… clean", I hesitated.

"What does that mean", my mother asked as fear crept into her eyes.

"I may or may not have ended the lives of a few of the Diamond Dogs in the process of getting to Rarity."

"You killed them", she asked.

"Yes", I replied as I squared my shoulders. "They kidnapped one of the Elements of Harmony and assaulted a Prince of Equestria."

"I am aware of that", she said quietly, "but I wasn't aware you went on a killing spree."

"So what was I supposed to do", I growled.

"Bring them in to face Equestrian Justice", she shouted. "There is such a thing as due process! You can't just appoint yourself judge jury and executioner!"

"I saw it as an act of war", I countered.

"WHAT?!"

"Rarity is a citizen of Ponyville which is in my domain", I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest. "The Diamond Dogs are a separate sovereign race that has their own hierarchy and as such the kidnapping of such a high profile member of the community was a willful act of war and was handled with due force."

"You asked the castle about it, didn't you", my mother groaned.

"Eeyup", I nodded. "Huh. Now I see why he says it that way!"

"Though it was legally justified, it still horrifies me", she said quietly as she closed the distance between us and hugged me. "I'm worried about you, son."

"I'm fine", I whispered as I returned her warm embrace.

"Don't be afraid to visit", she smiled as she pulled away. "Besides, it's almost Summer Sun and the decorations are beautiful. You could use a little color in your life."

I looked over at the bed and realized she had a point. Everypony closest to me was some shade of gray or black. The curtains over the windows and around the bed were a deep gray. There were no tapestries. I looked back into my mother's eyes and saw deep concern.

"Mom, what else is bothering you?"

"Oh, Jackson", she sighed as she hung her head. "I've heard of your… behavior as of late. I'm worried about your wellbeing, both physical _and_ emotional."

"You think I'm crazy", I said defensively as I pulled away from her.

"No", she urged quickly. "I'm not saying that at all! I'm saying you're sick and need help! Please let me help you!"

"I don't need help", I growled as I walked away. "I'm not sick! I was doing my duties as the Lord of the Dead!"

"Jackson, _listen to yourself",_ my mom shouted. "Listen to what you're saying!"

"I did what I had to", I said quietly. "I took the vengeance Rarity deserved. I should have killed them all."

"Jackson, _please_ ", she gasped. "You're the Prince of Chaos, not the Prince of Vengeance! Don't go down that dark path!"

"Mother, I think it's time for you to leave now."

"Jackson-"

"Audrey", I sighed and nodded when my mother vanished.

"Master", Umbra whispered as she eased toward me. "I think she was wrong. You're not sick. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Umbra, shut up", Shadow scoffed as she trotted over and threw her forelegs around me. "Don't worry, we'll get through this."

"There's nothing to get through", I said nonchalantly as I shrugged her off and went to relieve my bladder. "Besides, I don't feel bad about killing those mangy mutts."

I stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at my armor. I waved a hand at it and the dried blood vanished instantly. I changed into my armor quickly and strapped my sword to my side. I looked out the window just in time to see Silver creep up on Discord's statue and cautiously poke it. A chuckle slipped from me as I took to the air and glided silently toward him.

"BOO", I shouted as I landed hard beside him.

He jumped three feet in the air when my hand struck his flank and he was trying to run before his feet even hit the ground. I doubled over in laughter as he bolted away as fast as he could go. I fell over and cackled as a disappointed Shadow came to a gentle landing.

"That was mean", she said with visible irritation.

"But it was hilarious", I gasped.

"Jackson", she growled.

"Well, fuck."


	77. Chapter 77

I awoke stiffly the next morning and groaned as I sat up on the couch in our antechamber. I sighed when I looked at the closed door to our main chambers and shook my head.

"I can't believe she made me sleep on the couch", I grumbled. "All I did was spook Silver a little bit."

"You can start to make things better by apologizing", Shadow called from the bedroom.

"How did she-"

"Vampony", she interrupted. "Remember?"

I groaned again and stood up slipping my boots on as I made my way out of the antechamber. I turned left and right before asking Audrey where Silver Lance was. I followed the hallways to the library and smiled at Silver as I entered.

"Hey Silver", I called as I waved. "Got a minute?"

He bowed to me and settled the book he was reading on a nearby table. He glanced at me nervously as he trotted over.

"Look, I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday", I smiled as I put a hand on his shoulder. "I just couldn't resist when I saw you creeping up on dad's statue."

"L-looking back it actually was f-funny", he haltingly admitted. "It j-just wasn't f-funny at the t-time."

"Silver, why do you stutter", I asked as I cocked my head. "You didn't stutter when I first met you."

"N-no reason", he replied as he looked away.

"Silver, tell the truth", I said calmly. "You're being ordered to speak freely."

"I c-can't", he hesitated.

"Now", I said quietly as I gently pushed my aura over him.

"I'm t-terrified of you", he whispered. "After what h-happened with th-those assassins and the c-c-clones and now the Diamond D-Dogs, I'm s-scared to a-anger you, y-your Highness!"

"I see", I murmured as I began to pace. "Are you regretting taking your position here?"

"N-no, your Highness", he replied in shock.

"So you willingly serve somepony who terrifies you", I asked. "Is that why you're so efficient?"

"I p-pride myself on d-doing a good j-job", he answered.

"So what are you afraid of", I asked as I approached him. "Are you afraid I'll slit your throat in the name of science? Think I'll smash your skull if you get the wrong kind of apples?"

"I d-don't know w-what I'm scared of", he stuttered quietly.

"You have nothing to fear as long as you don't betray me", I said quietly as I rested a hand on his shoulder again.

He blushed slightly and I noticed a faint musky smell. I breathed in and came to a sudden realization.

"Silver", I asked quietly.

"Y-yes, your H-highness", he replied nervously.

"How long have you been crushing on me?"

His face went red as he ducked his head and rushed away. I scratched my head as I followed his dust trail with my eyes and shook my head. I started walking toward the dining hall when Audrey notified me that Queen Chrysalis was requesting entry and I told her to send her to the dining hall.

"Hello, my talented cuisine artists", I called as I pushed the door open.

"Hello, Prince Jackson", the head chef bowed. "What will be your culinary pleasure today?"

"Just a Celestia salad with a glass of water", I smiled much to their shock.

I was led to one of the smaller tables and was seated right away. I informed the chef that Chrysalis would be joining me and ordered a mug of mead to be brought out when she arrived. I sat and sipped my glass of water as I waited for the changeling queen to arrive and stood as she approached.

"Hello, Prince Jackson", she nodded as she got close.

"Hello, Queen Chrysalis", I replied as I pulled her chair out for her.

She looked at me in surprise but sat in the chair. I went and sat across from her and waited for her to speak.

"Prince Jackson, I have yet to receive a satisfactory answer about my changelings' visit recently", she said evenly as she took a long sip of her mead.

"I tested a new recipe of alcohol I call 'moonshine' on your changelings", I lied. "I didn't expect memory loss, but then again that batch was approximately ninety eight percent alcohol."

"That pure", she gasped. "It's no wonder they couldn't remember anything!

"Yeah, Cindra wasn't too fond of it", I smiled.

"Speaking of my daughter", the changeling smiled sweetly. "When do you plan to remarry?"

"Remarry?"

"Well yes, now that Shadow has passed beyond the veil-"

"Shadow isn't dead", I growled. "She's upstairs with Aliya and Umbra."

"I beg your pardon", she gasped. "You brought her back from the dead?!"

"She was never dead", I replied coolly. "She just fell into some kind of vampony coma."

"Then how did you revive her", she urged.

"Well, first I cloned Shadow and wound up with Umbra", I explained. I read how to revive a vampony and did so. Twice."

"Yes, but how?"

"With blood", I shrugged and laughed when she choked on her mead.

"Would you care to explain", she asked quietly.

"Oh, I used the blood from three clones of myself to revive her", I replied. "See, she was somehow different from Shadow but the effect was the same."

"And you used clones to revive Shadow", she asked.

"Yes", I nodded.

"Tell me, what was it like to kill yourself", she asked with a dark glint in her eyes. "What did it feel like?"

"Like butchering mindless animals", I scoffed. "No, the exciting ones were the clones of Silver."

"How so", she asked.

"They begged me to stop", I grinned. "They all had to die but it was interesting figuring out exactly how the pony body works."

"So wicked", the changeling queen cooed. "Too bad you're not into older mares."

"Yes", I said as my grin turned carnal. "It certainly is a shame."

"Is it warm in here", Chrysalis suddenly blurted as she fanned herself and turned her eyes away.

"I knew it", I laughed quietly.

"What are you talking about", she asked with a blush.

"I knew you wanted me", I grinned. "You're jealous of your own daughter."

"I'm not jealous", she scoffed as she drained her mead and stood to leave. "I originally came to ask when you were going to make your bond with Cindra official. Now I wonder if you even intend to keep your end of the bargain."

"Seriously", I growled as I stood up. "You're getting the better end of the deal and you're getting impatient? Tell me, what would happen if I took offense to your badgering and stopped sending trade goods to your kingdom?"

"It would be war", she replied icily.

"You've already seen what I can do", I growled as I touched my sword. "I've improved since then."

"As have I", she warned. "I have more drones than ever before. You would be no match for them."

"I could kill you where you stand and never lift a finger", I said with a small smile.

"Nonsense", she scoffed.

"Audrey, give her a little jolt", I grinned.

A lightning bolt streaked down from the ceiling and struck Chrysalis square on her rump causing her muscles to lock for a moment. The changeling stared around in bewilderment and turned her gaze on me.

"That was only about two percent of the available power", I mumbled as I inspected my nails. "Do you really want to do this?"

"My daughter's heart is yours", she growled. "Until that changes I will stay my hoof. You will regret this day."

"Possibly, most likely, almost guaranteed I will, but it was worth it", I shrugged. "Nopony is going to threaten me in my own castle. I promise you if you want to go the course of war, I will make you watch as I rip the heart from your chest."

"Feisty", she murmured. "Hmm, you may be right. Only time will tell."

She turned and walked from the room with her head held high.

"Audrey, what are the chances I just sparked a war?"

 _ **There is an eighty one percent certainty that war is the result of today's encounter. Would you like to know the odds of winning such a war?**_

"Sure, why not?"

 _ **After seven thousand three hundred and seventeen simulations, there is a nineteen percent chance of victory.**_

"Shit", I muttered as I rubbed my head. Three sets of hooves drew my attention as my mares and servant trotted over to me and took empty seats. I looked at all three of them for several moments before Umbra spoke.

"Master, if the changeling queen worries you then just remove yourself from the situation", she replied.

"I would have to send Cindra away to accomplish that", I muttered quietly. "That ain't happenin' so go fuck yourself with a barbed wire dildo", I growled.

"Y-yes, master", she replied as she started to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a barbed wire dildo, master", she blinked at me.

"What the f- sit down", I sighed.

"I take it you offended my mother", Cindra asked.

"Yeah", I replied.

"Well, fuck."


	78. Chapter 78

Shadow's return was bittersweet. The only bitter part was telling her about the library incident with Twilight. After I explained everything I knelt before her waiting for her anger. To my surprise it never came. She looked at me with pity and understanding as she spoke to me.

"Jackson, I'm not upset", she smiled. "You and Twilight spent a good amount of time together trying to figure out how to bring me back. It stands to reason that something would happen between you two."

"But Shadow, I still feel bad about it", I murmured. "It almost feels like I forgot about you."

"It made you forget your grief, didn't it", she asked. "Besides, I know you."

"But-"

"Just let it go", she sighed. "You came to me like a grown stallion and that means a lot to me. Now just forget about it."

I nodded and she kissed me before turning her attention back to the nearly two month old foal in her embrace with a smile. I stared lovingly at the scene before me and kissed both of their foreheads as I stood. When I turned around I noticed the oddest expression on Cindra's face.

"Hey Cindra", I called and tousled her mane on the way by. "Wanna join me for a pint?"

"Sure", she said with what sounded like forced cheerfulness as she spun and trotted along beside me.

She cocked her head in confusion when I stopped right inside the antechamber and closed the door behind us. I summoned a keg of mead, tap and two mugs before I motioned for her to sit. I tapped the keg and poured two mugs, sliding one to Cindra as I sat across the coffee table from her.

"Well", I asked as I took a gulp of the sweet alcohol.

"Well what", she replied as she sipped her own mug.

"I saw the face", I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing", she blushed.

"Cindra, I saw how you looked at the three of us", I said quietly as I moved around the table and sat next to her. "Do you want foals of your own?"

"I… I don't know", she whispered as she set her mug on the table. "I see how happy it made Shadow, even with everything that happened, and I want that happiness. But I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother. Even if I was, the only stallion I would even want offspring with can't reproduce with me."

"If it means that much to you we could find a way to make it work", I urged. "Twilight and I have already been studying my blood and we just might be able to figure something out."

"I don't even know if I'm ready for that", she whispered tearfully. "Part of me is raring to go but part of me is terrified!"

"Hey, it won't happen right away", I said gently as I turned her face toward me. "Twilight and I have to figure out how to get it to work before we try anything. You've got some time."

She nodded and sniffled before mentioning hot mead. I laughed as we lifted our mugs and drank heartily. After we finished our mugs I sent the tapped keg back where it came from and sent the mugs to the kitchens.

"Now we just run this by Shadow", I grinned as I stood and walked to the door.

"I suggest you write a letter to Twilight immediately", Shadow said as soon as I stepped inside. "You two had better figure it out."

"How did she-"

"Vampony", I sighed as I lay my hand on Cindra's shoulder. "Just remember she smells fear."

"Har har", Shadow scoffed. "But he's right, we can. That makes me wonder."

I felt her gaze shift to me.

"Jackson, is there something I need to know about Silver Lance", she asked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"He stutters an awful lot around you, but he doesn't smell like fear", she said slowly as she inspected a hoof.

"Are you asking if Jackson's playing the flesh flute", Cindra asked in shock.

"Yes", she replied flatly.

"Fuck no", I shouted and reeled back in horror.

"Then what is the deal?"

"He's been crushing on me for Luna knows how long", I shuddered. "I didn't even know until you made me apologize to him."

"What, he just _told you_ ", the vampony asked incredulously.

"I smelled his pheromones", I replied sheepishly.

"A gay unicorn", Cindra whispered. "For some reason that sounds kinda hot."

"No", I growled.

I lifted a quill and parchment into the air and supported them with magic as my thoughts were transcribed. I sent the letter on its way and thirty seconds later I was notified that Twilight was at the gates. When she was allowed through I met her at the front door and headed toward the dungeons.

"Oh, we're going down there", Twilight commented as her voice took on a slightly hollow quality.

"Yes, but I've made a few changes", I replied as I stroked her mane.

We went into the dungeons and Twilight's jaw dropped. I had been in her lab twice before and in order to make things easier I had copied the layout perfectly. To my astonishment there had been an autopsy table added between my first and second visits to her lab, but to each their own.

"Wow", she muttered as she looked around. "Your attention to detail is astonishing, but the mandible separator goes on the other side of the sphincter relaxer."

"I also added more filing cabinets", I pointed out. "If only there was a way… Audrey!"

 _ **Yes Prince Jackson?**_

"If I made a screen on the wall would you be able to compile all of our notes together and put them on the screen", I asked as I focused on the wall.

 _ **I would be able to compile all of your research into one file that you can access at your leisure.**_

"We also need some manner of input device for doing sophisticated computations", Twilight added with a glimmer in her eye.

"So we're making a big computer", I asked.

"Technically a crystalloid information storage and computation device, but computer is a much easier term", she smiled.

"Egghead", I laughed as a large crystal panel formed along one wall.

"Ruffian", she retorted with a grin as she eyed my work. "Can you make a keyboard like a typewriter has? That would be sufficient for typing algorithms for spellwork."

With a thought a keyboard sprang into existence. The keys were just large enough for a hoof to comfortably press. I nodded to Twilight and she moved to the keyboard and began typing a string of letters and numbers. I watched as they appeared on the screen and nodded in satisfaction.

"Hey Audrey", I said as I scratched my chin. "I want these other machines hooked up to the screen."

There was a bright flash and then silence before Audrey confirmed carrying out my commands.

"I wouldn't have thought of that", Twilight smiled as she eyed small symbols on the screen. "Okay, let's get started. First I want a sample of your blood."

I nodded and materialized a glass jar and a dagger. I cut my wrist over the jar and when it was half full I sealed the cut with magic. I held the jar out to her and she stared at me in horror.

"I was going to use a syringe", she shouted at me before she groaned loudly. "Fine, just set it on the counter."

I set it down and she loaded a syringe with my golden blood. A single drop was placed on a piece of glass called a slide with a smaller piece of glass over it. That was placed on the platform of the microscope and she moved on to the next device. I couldn't repeat the name of the device but it supposedly separated the blood sample into alphabetic representations of the chromosomes or something like that.

"Yeah, Scott Bakula and stuff", I nodded.

"Uh, what", Twilight asked.

"I dunno", I shrugged.

She shook her head and moved along to other machines that did interesting stuff depositing samples and adjusting knobs. The machines made a symphony of science as they did whatever they were meant to do.

"You guys have all this cool stuff but still use quills", I sighed as I shook my head.

"It _is_ rather idiotic", Twilight admitted. "You would think we would have advanced more in some areas."

A dull buzz drew our attention to the chromosomething kajigger and we hurried over as a printout slid from the machine. Twilight expressed her confusion and showed me the printout. About half of my little letters were smudged, which didn't mean anything to me, so I turned to the resident fount of knowledge.

"Audrey, why are these letters smudged?"

 _ **The markers that are illegible are markers that were constantly changing at the time of printing.**_

"Changing", Twilight asked in alarm. "Can you pull up a real time display of Jackson's genetic code?"

A string of numbers rolled across the screen and sure enough a little less than half of the letters were constantly changing. I blinked heavily a few times as I tried to understand what I was seeing.

"Audrey, can you isolate modified genes from natural", Twilight asked.

The majority of my genetic code glowed red and vanished from the screen. I couldn't tell whether I was surprised or not that only golden rapidly changing symbols remained on the screen. Twilight studied the screen for a few moments before she turned to me.

"It would seem that all of your genes that were changed by magic are the genes going haywire", Twilight grimaced. "We don't know what will happen over time."

"Okay, so what do you want to do about it", I asked.

"I don't know if there's anything we _can_ do", she mumbled. "All we can do is monitor your genes and if something changes we document it. Maybe we could even find a way to reverse some of it."

"Okay, the main reason I asked for help is because Cindra wants her own crickets", I replied. "What do we need to figure that one out?"

"Reproductive cells would be ideal but with a _proper_ blood sample, without knives", she growled that last part, "I should be able to possibly synthesize reproductive cells."

"Okay, you lost me after the 'no knives' thing", I grunted. "I'll let you handle the technical stuff. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"A sandwich would be nice", she smiled. "Alfalfa and cucumber with honey, maybe a glass of water."

I stood there staring at the purple unicorn as she moved around in the lab. I shook my head and stalked out of the dungeons to get her food. On the way back I got an idea and materialized spicy peppers inside of her sandwich. I slid her plate to her and kicked back in a chair. I snickered when she picked the sandwich up.

"What's so funny", she asked with her attention glued to the screen.

"I just got an idea for a prank of Dash", I lied.

"Huh", she hummed absently and took a bite of her sandwich.

I held my laughter in as she slowly chewed. Her eyes suddenly got really wide and she coughed out the bite of sandwich. I cackled as she drained the glass of water and searched for more. I relented and shot a stream of water into her gaping mouth and she drank until she couldn't drink any more.

"JACKSON", she shrieked as soon as she could breathe again.

"Gotcha", I cackled.

"Not funny", she growled as she drove a hoof into my gut.

"I thought it was", I groaned.

The door opened and Shadow popped her head in. She informed me that she was planning to go to Ponyville and wanted me to go with her. I nodded and asked what we were headed to town for and she grinned. She told me we were going shopping for Cindra's birthday and needed groceries making me rub my eyes.

"Well, fuck."


	79. Chapter 79

I sighed as Shadow and I winged our way toward Ponyville. It seemed we had a reason to stop and see every single one of my friends so I resolved myself to it as we dropped toward Sweet Apple Acres. The ground rose up to meet us slowly and we settled down just outside the two story farm house.

"What are we here for", I asked.

"Cider", Shadow smiled. "It would be nice to have something nonalcoholic in the castle."

She knocked on the door and the tiny form of Applebloom opened the door for us. She greeted us enthusiastically with a little bow. I ruffled her forelock and ushered Shadow inside before I followed her.

"Howdy Prince Jackson", Applejack called as she entered the living room but froze when she saw Shadow. "Heavens to Betsy he did it!"

"Hello, Miss Applejack", Shadow nodded with a blush.

"Ya done gone an' brought 'er back from tha dead", the farm pony whispered.

"Yeah", I said slowly. "Anyway, we're here for some cider."

"Can't help ya", she replied as she shook her head. "It ain't cider season."

"Fresh squeezed apple juice", Shadow asked quietly.

"Now that I got plenty of", she grinned and the two mares headed toward the back of the house.

At that moment Big Mac stepped into the living room and eyed me warily. I waved to him and he barely nodded to me. The youngest Apple scampered up to her brother and asked if he was finished with his chores.

"Eeyup", he replied before he turned his eyes to me. "I heard about you. You just keep yer hooves to yerself."

"I have no intention of asking Applejack for anything other than apples or apple accessories", I replied in a monotone voice.

"See to it you don't", he growled as he poked me in the chest.

"You wanna have a go big guy", I growled as I got in his face.

"Don't do it Big Mac", Applebloom begged her brother. "Remember what he done ta Discord?"

He snorted at me before he stalked away. The mares came back out discussing deliveries and such nonsense but somehow the conversation shifted to Pinkie Pie's odd behavior.

"This is Pinkie Pie", I muttered. "What could be stranger than that?"

"No, Jackson", Applejack urged. "This is somethin' different."

"I'll check on her", I grumbled.

I walked outside and took to the air heading toward Ponyville. I wondered just how oddly Pinkie had to be acting for one of her friends to notice. I let my mind wander for a second before I spotted a pink pony seated by the lake.

"Hey Pinkie", I called as I glided to a gentle landing near her.

"Hello, Prince Jackson", she quietly replied without taking her eyes from the surface of the lake. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see you", I replied as I settled down on the grass beside her.

"Why is that", she asked as she turned a creepily wide smile to me.

"You don't seem like yourself", I said cautiously as I took in her appearance.

Her mane and tail lay flatter than I had ever seen it before. Her eyes were wide and unfocused and the smile on her face was so forced it almost split her face.

"Prince Jackson, do you like me", she quietly asked.

"Of course I like you", I smiled and reached a hand to her shoulder.

"Would you like a cupcake", she asked as she pulled one from nowhere.

"Sure, thanks", I replied and accepted the treat.

I ate half of it in one bite and sure enough it tasted like apple cider. I finished the other half and began licking the icing from my fingers when I noticed a strange taste. I turned my blurring vision to Pinkie and stumbled toward her.

"Pinkie", I gasped before everything went dark.

I don't know how long I was unconscious but I awoke strapped to a chair at the head of a table. Random items were settled atop stools with party hats precariously perched atop them. I heard the door open and hooves trotted in.

"Oh, you're awake", Pinkie grinned as she stepped into my field of view. "It's really rude to fall asleep at a party."

"What the hell are you talking about", I asked as I struggled to get free.

"Miss Pinkie Pie threw a party just for us", a flour sack muttered in a baritone voice.

"Dafuq?"

"That's not very nice", a rock pile scolded me.

"Pinkie, what's going on", I shouted.

"Well, none of my other friends wanted to join me for a party so I figured I would throw one for my _true_ friends that will never leave me", she grinned with her head cocked to the side.

"Pinkie, either you let me go or when I break free I give you the biggest spanking I've ever given anypony", I growled.

"Hmmm", she hums as she taps her chin with a hoof. "Will you still spank me if I let you go?"

"No", I replied.

"Then I'm not untying you", she grinned.

"Pinkie, I swear I will make sure you can't sit for a year", I growled.

She shrugged with her tongue out and trotted out of the room. That just pissed me off even more and with a single yank the ropes holding me snapped. I heard a gasp from the next room as I stormed into her room. She was digging in the bottom of her closet when I came in so I wrapped my arms around her and yanked her up.

I materialized a chair as I sat and drew the pink menace across my lap. I held her down and charged my hand with magic before striking her flank hard. She jumped and cooed at first but as I rained swats down on her flank her cries of excitement turned to cries of pain. It didn't take long for her cries to turn into open sobs but still I spanked her.

I heard two pairs of hooves rushing up the stairs and Shadow and Applejack burst in the door. The confusion on their faces almost made me laugh as I sent three more hard resounding smacks onto her flank and let the sobbing pony drop to the floor. She used her forelegs to pull herself away from me as Applejack demanded to know what the hay was happening.

"I saw her out by the lake and she drugged me with a cupcake-"

"A cupcake", Applejack asked in confusion.

"Yeah, a cupcake", I replied. "Anyways, she kidnapped me to attend a party with her make believe friends because apparently none of you wanted to attend her party."

"Why would she do that", Applejack wondered aloud.

"She's the PARTY PONY", I shouted. "Parties and laughter are her special talent!"

"I didn't expect this to happen", Applejack sighed as she knelt down beside Pinkie. "I'm awful sorry sugar cube."

Her hair gained a little bit of its bounce as she looked up to her friend. The farm pony helped Pinkie up and told her that she had a bit of a surprise in her barn and I shrugged as they headed out of the room. I turned back to Shadow and noticed her back hoof tapping.

"Spanking mares, Jackson", she smiled sweetly. "In their own bedrooms?"

"Well, fuck."


	80. Chapter 80

Summer Sun was an enjoyable event that was made even better by the appearance of my aunt to lower the moon. The feast was amazing and all the food was absolutely decadent. Unlike the year before the celebration was held in Canterlot. I spotted Blueblood for the briefest second before he noticed me and vanished. I felt my mother's worry the entire evening. The music was provided by Vinyl and Octavia and yet again I found myself blasted through an open window by their massive speakers.

The following month passed peacefully enough and before we knew it the Grand Galloping Gala was upon us. Umbra had opted to stay home in order to avoid confusion or possible panic. Shadow and I agreed it would be a good idea, as did Cindra.

"Jackson, why did we have to fly again", Cindra asked as her wings buzzed beside me.

"Because _somepony_ forgot to commission a carriage for royal purposes", I replied with a pointed stare at the changeling.

"Oh yeah", she muttered sheepishly.

"Come on, it isn't much farther to the train station", Shadow laughed. "Have you seriously gotten that lazy Cindra?"

"I'll show you lazy when we get home", the changeling grinned.

We landed outside of the train station and I rushed to the ticket window. I opened my coin purse but the stallion at the ticket booth refused to accept the twenty bits. I left it on the counter and shrugged before I walked away and met up with my two mares on a nearby bench.

"It always amazes me how fast the train ride is", Cindra smiled. "Before I met you guys I never would have been able to ride the train."

"There's a serious racism problem in this country", I sighed.

"Wait, are you racist or something", Cindra cocked her head to the side.

"Seriously", I deadpanned. "I'm married to a vampony, engaged to a changeling and I'm not even a pony."

"So", she shrugged.

"Cindra, think about everything I just said", I sighed.

"And?"

"I'm not racist", I grinned. "I'll torture anypony equally."

"About that", she shivered.

At that moment a gaggle of giggling girls approached from behind and a shrill voice drew my eyes around. The Mane Six as ponies had begun calling them were dressed in travelling clothes but their manes and tails were styled beautifully. Their manes flowed gracefully and I had a difficult time tearing my eyes from Dash and Twilight.

"You ladies look amazing", I smiled as I stood and offered them a light bow.

"His manners certainly have improved", Rarity giggled.

The newly assembled mares turned their eyes to my garment bag draped over my arm with expectation. I groaned and disappeared to the restroom to change returning moments later wearing my formal attire.

The silky yet strong fabric flowed over my body like the deepest shadows of night accented with burnt gold piping that lined the shoulders, chest and sleeves of my shirt. The flowing pants had a single burnt gold stripe down the outside of the legs. My ceremonial blade hung at my waist and the bundle of braids cascaded down my back.

"Damn", Shadow, Dash and Twilight said at the same time, the latter two blushing lightly.

I laughed as the train pulled into the station as we boarded. I waited for Twilight and the girls but they pointed to their apple shaped carriage. I shrugged and headed into the train. I followed the girls to a private cabin which, as it turns out, was reserved for royalty. I settled comfortably in the middle of the couch and waited for the pile on that actually never came.

"What'd I do this time", I wondered as I scratched my head.

"Nothing, why", Shadow asked in confusion.

"Normally you two are glued to my side every chance you get", I laughed.

"Oh, we just didn't want to wrinkle our outfits", my wife smiled.

"Makes sense", I shrugged.

"You know", Cindra purred as she eased toward me, "We could always take them off."

"We could", I murmured as I lightly kissed her lips before sitting back, "But the train ride to Canterlot isn't long enough."

I leaned my head back as Cindra pouted and Shadow laughed in that beautiful voice I could never get tired of. The changeling flopped her front half over my lap and pouted some more as we laughed. Before too long we arrived in Canterlot and left the train.

We were ushered to the gates of the castle by Shining Armor himself where we were greeted by my mother and aunt. I walked up to my mother and held my arms out to her. She hesitated for half a moment before closing her eyes happily and hugging me tightly. I kissed her cheek before turning to my aunt and hugging her as well.

"It's good to get out of the forest and not be killing something", I smiled quietly.

"There will be no need for that sword tonight", my mother advised with a stern glare.

"Do you know how hard it is to wash the blood out of this handle", I laughed. "No, I would use magic."

With that I walked away with a stunned vampony and changeling trailing behind me. Once we were out of earshot my wife did her matrimonial duties and began to nag, nag, nag. I smiled and told her I would apologize later which mollified her somewhat. We made our way into the main event and I waved to Vinyl and Octavia in passing. I pulled two chairs out at a side table but a servant arrived to lead us to our assigned table in the midst of the area.

I looked to the next table over and saw my mother and aunt's names on placards at two of the three seats. I shrugged and pulled out the chairs for Shadow and Cindra before taking my own seat.

"Such a gentlecolt", some prissy looking fancy pony named Fleur de Lis simpered.

"I may be young", I replied as I stood with a bow of my head, "But my mother did instill manners in me. I thank you for the compliment, madam."

"Very nicely done", my aunt whispered in my ear as Fleur tittered and flounced away.

"Thank you", I replied as we took our seats. "As you can see, I _can_ behave like a civilized mindless pony."

"I agree with you about mindless", my aunt admitted quietly. "Most of the issues that come before my sister are trivial at best. Just today she had to settle a dispute over whose fault it was a tree in the middle of a property line fell over!"

"Geez, I'm glad my only sentient subject is a weird little zebra hermit", I scoffed.

"And what of Ponyville", she asked in shock.

"What about it", I shrugged. "Mayor Mare handles the problems in town. Well, either her or the Mane Six."

"That actually is rather catchy", the lunar ruler begrudgingly admitted.

"So yeah, I have plenty of time to slip into madness", I joked with a fake giggle.

"Madness", she asked with a deep stare. "The things you have done are not madness. They are dark and hateful things. They are chaotic things spawned by the chaos in you."

"Wow, way to kill the mood", I scoffed.

"Make no mistake of this, Jackson", she said darkly as she got close to me. "If you turn out to be anything like Discord I will give the order myself to turn you to stone."

"Can your powers reach the Spirit Realm", I asked as I inspected my nails. "I really don't want to fight, Aunt Luna. I want our family to get along."

"Perhaps we could if you would just accept a hoof offered in help", she retorted. "Jackson, I know what the call of Chaos is like. Let me help you."

"Why, so you can rape me again", I hissed quietly.

"Jackson", Shadow gasped.

"It's alright, Princess Shadow", my aunt sighed. "Your husband has no reason to trust me. I regret my actions, but I understand if forgiveness is a long time in the coming."

At that moment a herd of wild animals burst in the door followed by a disheveled Fluttershy.

"You're. GOING TO. **LOVE ME** ", she shouted with furiously splayed wings.

"Well, fuck."


	81. Chapter 81

I stared at the furiously snorting pony in shock. She had lost one of the glove shoe type things somewhere during the night. Ponies fled as architecture crumbled and wild animals raced to and fro. I glanced over to see my mother and a walking constellation named Twilight Sparkle standing in the doorway.

Amidst all the chaos, the thought struck me that her star earrings suited her personality as much as the deep blue dress and cape she wore which were adorned with shining silver stars. My mother leaned down to her and my enhanced hearing heard her tell Twilight to run before bolting through the door they entered through.

Twilight let out a shrill whistle and the four of us bolted toward her. We followed mom out of the castle and made our separate ways to Ponyville. I cheated and loaded mine, Shadow's and Cindra's wings with magic and made the trip in ten minutes after pulling Cindra from two separate trees. We made good time and I slowed us in enough time to drain the magic back into my body.

"That was interesting", Shadow laughed.

"Yeah, but I was kinda already expecting shit to go sideways", I shrugged.

"What was that, son", my mother asked from right behind me.

"Eh heh heh", I chuckled nervously. "Nothing?"

"You really should watch your language", she sighed as she shook her head.

The conversation shifted quite suddenly to my recent behavior and I stared defiantly at my mother as she preached at me about the dangers of necromancy for the umpteenth time. I waited for her to finish before I cleared my throat.

"Am I to understand that bringing my wife and mother of my adorable little abomination was evil", I asked calmly and interrupted her as she tried to speak. "I thought necromancy required spells or magic?"

"It… would be described as such", my mother replied slowly.

"Mom, I didn't use magic on her", I laughed.

"Then how-"

"The castle did the magic part", I grinned.

"Under your orders", she countered.

"Six of one, half dozen of the other", I shrugged. "The point is, my soul void is clean in this one."

"Soul void", my mom asked as she cocked her head.

"Yeah", I nodded. "You know, the void where my soul is supposed to be. Soul void."

"Dammit, Jackson", my mother shouted. "Not this old argument again!"

"Yeah, I know", I sighed. "I couldn't love without a soul."

I paced back and forth outside of Sugar Cube Corner as I pondered the evening's events. I saw a familiar carriage trundling up the road and couldn't deal with their antics right now. I got Shadow's attention and motioned in the general direction of our castle. She nodded and nudged Cindra. The three of us left in a flurry of wings and protests from my mother.

"Why did we leave", Shadow asked as she flapped along beside me.

"Do you seriously wanna be there when Rarity has her breakdown", I shouted back.

The vampony admitted my point and we continued to our castle in silence. We dropped from the sky and glided to a stop in front of the gate. A green beam flashed over us before the portcullis opened.

"What was that", I demanded as I stepped onto the castle grounds.

"Forgive us, your Highness", Silver bowed. "Th-there was a th-threat from the ch-changelings."

"Oh, shit", I sighed. "What the hell happened now?"

"That may be my fault", Cindra sighed.

"What", I asked as I slowly turned to her.

"I ran into my mother before the animals ruined the gala", she explained as she rubbed her foreleg with the other hoof and averted her eyes. "She was pestering me about our engagement and I had enough of the pressure."

"What did you do", Shadow hissed as she advanced on Cindra.

"I kinda told her that I wasn't getting married", she squeaked as she shrunk to the floor under Shadow's piercing gaze.

"Why did you do that", I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"I want to marry for love, not politics", she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. "If we got married, no matter how much you denied it, it would always be true that it was a political marriage."

"Audrey, what does the threat say", I groaned.

 _ **You have corrupted my daughter. I will destroy you and wipe you from the very pages of history. You die at dawn.**_

"Fuck", I shouted before focusing on my mother. _Mom, where are you?_

 _Nearly to Canterlot, why,_ she replied.

 _Chrysalis declared war on Everfree. Send everypony you can spare._

 _I will bring them myself,_ she responded before the link snapped shut.

 _Aunt Luna,_ I whispered as I focused on the dark mare.

 _JACKSON?!_

 _Aunt Luna, listen,_ I rushed. _Chrysalis declared war on Everfree! I already told mom, bring every guard you can spare!_

I let the link snap shut and spun to Silver Lance. I began giving defensive orders and rushed into the castle headed for the crystal chamber. I raced through the halls and slid to a stop as I slammed my hand against the door to Audrey's chamber.

"Jackson, what's going on", Shadow asked as she caught up to me.

"No time", I grunted as I slapped my hands to the glowing circles on the miniature wall. "Audrey, how far can your range be extended?"

 _ **With current magical charge level range can be extended an additional two point seven five miles.**_

"What percentage of your charge capacity are you at", I asked.

 _ **Current magical charge level is approximately seven point one percent.**_

"Well let's charge you up", I laughed as I forced pure magic into the glowing circles.

A small gauge was visible that I hadn't noticed before and it was slowly rising. I laughed as the floor began vibrating beneath me. I felt something deep in my mind brush against me with the lightest of touches. I glanced at the gauge just as it was passing the sixty percent mark and my vision began to blur.

 _ **Prince Jackson, I must ask you to cease your current action.**_

I stop the flow of magic and sank to my knees when my hands left the glowing circle. I tried to stand but Cindra caught me as I fell. Shadow looked into my eyes with worry before she basically ordered me to feed from Cindra.

"I don-"

"DO IT", Shadow growled.

I sighed and sank my fangs into the exposed part of her neck. Almost instantly my vision cleared and I felt full in seconds. I pondered this as I sealed the wounds and slowly stood. I wiped a purple smear from my cheek before I turned back to the crystal array and settled my hands in the circles again.

"Audrey, how far can you reach now", I asked.

 _ **With current charge level range can be extended an additional twenty two point five miles.**_

"Wow", I muttered.

 _ **Prince Jackson, a massive grouping of ponies has been intercepted and is outside the gates.**_

I donned my armor and sword before flashing to the gates and rushing out to the twin rulers. I embraced them gratefully before my mother pushed me back.

"What happened now", the great white alicorn asked as she rubbed her head.

"Cindra told her mom she refused to get married", I explained. "She pissed her mom off and now she's declaring war on me and blaming me and says I'm dying at dawn."

"She will be the one to die", my aunt snarled viciously.

"Mom, Aunt Luna, I want you two to stay out of this", I smiled sadly. "I'm going to challenge her one on one."

"But you could die", my mother cried as the two vamponies and changeling galloped up. "Sweet heavens, it's going to take time to get used to that."

"I'm sorry, your Highness", Umbra bowed.

"Audrey, extend sensory range to maximum, expand protective barrier ten yards", I ordered and laughed as the guards outside of the barrier were pushed backward.

"What do you need us to do", they asked.

"You two stay here", I repeated. "I want half of each type of guard to go with me. We'll meet them outside of the forest."

I leapt into the air and flew right above the guards and waited for them to decide who would be coming along. Before long I had a force of over two thousand waiting to move. I led them out of the forest and they formed ranks facing to the west of the forest.

"Audrey, can you still hear me", I asked as I scanned the horizon.

 _ **I can.**_

"Are you able to place a protective barrier around Ponyville?"

 _ **Protective barrier in place. Notifying residents of protective measures.**_

I paced back and forth for over an hour until the sun began to creep into the sky as if mom was hesitant to bring the dawn. Light flashed off of the armor of thousands of changelings and a chill ran through me. The changeling army stopped and I took a shaky breath before I readied my Voice.

" **QUEEN CHRYSALIS, I WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU",** I boomed.

The changeling queen stepped forward alone and I copied her. We met in the middle of the field and bowed slightly to each other. She eyed the assembled guards before she turned her eyes back to me.

"I see you intend to fight instead of accepting your fate", she sighed. "Why would you bring these poor souls to their doom?"

"Chrysalis, this is between us", I replied evenly "I'm here to challenge you one on one."

"You wish to challenge me", Chrysalis asked as she jerked her head back. "You realize this won't be a fair fight."

"I won't use my sword", I grinned mockingly as I turned to my guards. " **HOLD POSITIONS, I REPEAT, DO NOT MOVE!"**

Chrysalis turned and gave a silent command to her troops before turning back to me. She grinned before in a flash of magic I was faced by myself.

"Well, fuck."


	82. Chapter 82

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO MY DEAR READERS. I HAVE BEEN UPLOADING THREE TO FIVE CHAPTERS PER DAY AND NOW YOU ALL ARE WITHIN 20 CHAPTERS OF CURRENT EVENTS IN THE STORY. I'M GOING TO REDUCE MY POSTING TO 2 PER DAY. I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTERS. NOW, ON WITH THE MAGIC!**

I leapt to the side as a black fireball rolled through the air inches away from me. I rolled back to my feet and sent my own spout of fire toward my doppelganger as I charged toward her. At the last second a sickly green shield popped up and blocked the fire before white hot lightning flashed toward me. I tried to leap out of the way but the lightning struck me in the ribs and locked my muscles sending me crashing to the ground.

The bug queen in disguise laughed as she grabbed my legs with her magic and dragged me across the ground toward her. She launched a fireball at me but I batted it to the side and flung my arm toward her. A whip of pure golden magic lashed out from my grip and wrapped around her arm. I yanked hard and broke her concentration long enough to get free of her magical grip and regain my feet.

The changeling queen drew her sword as I stood and I knew all bets were off. I drew my own blade, turned the lethal edge forward and leapt forward with a horizontal slash. She blocked with her blade and spun to plant a fist in my jaw. I spun with the strike and rolled as I hit the ground. I swept my blade up barely slicing the copycat across the cheek.

"Bastard", she snarled as she charged in with a strong overhand strike.

I stepped to the side and put a quick charge into my sword blade which I launched out of the tip at point blank range into her ribs. She was blasted yards away and landed heavily on her side. I dashed forward and swung my glowing blade at her neck but she rolled underneath the horizontal slice and stabbed me in the thigh.

I grabbed the wound and swept my blade in a wide arc launching a wave of golden magic that forced Chrysalis back. I healed the wound in my leg and launched back into the battle. Slice after slice was blocked or parried by the changeling queen and it angered me. I drove forward and sent a glowing fist into Chrysalis's jaw knocking her back yet again.

"Is that all you've got", she grinned.

I took to the skies and charged my blade before launching the full blast toward the shapeshifter. She blocked it with her own sword and the beam of light exploded. As the smoke cleared I saw her sword moving in a defensive motion. I dashed in and struck for her neck but the ring of steel on steel sent a jolt through my arms.

"Not that easy", she taunted as she struck with another heavy overhand strike.

I rolled to the side and swung up, slicing her across the hip. She cried out and struck at me again. I blocked just a moment too late and felt a biting pain in my shoulder. I spun and backed away from the pissed off monarch.

"I should have killed you when my daughter died", she hissed as she rushed me.

I slammed my blade into the ground in anger and a rolling wave of dirt and rocks shot toward Chrysalis which she avoided by taking to the skies. I zipped toward her and thrust forward with my blade intending to impale the foul bug but she spun with the strike receiving a small cut on the outer thigh. She flipped in the air and pain jolted through me as her heel connected with my spine.

Dust flew up in a massive cloud as I hit the ground and a pained groan slipped from me. I tried to stand but found my face in the dirt again as her knee slammed into my back. She flapped her wings and landed nearby staring me down as I struggled to my feet.

 _I have to kill her_ , I realized in horror. _I have to kill her or she's going to kill me._

I finally struggled to my feet and steadied myself with my sword. I flooded healing magic throughout my body and gripped my sword tighter. A cry of defiance ripped from me as I charged in with quick slices that the changeling queen blocked with ease. Again and again I attacked until a mighty strike from the changeling queen threw me off balance.

Her shoulder slammed into me knocking me to the ground. I heard a wet slicing sound a split second before my right wrist flared with pain like a roaring fire underneath the skin. I looked down and to my surprise my severed hand gripped the handle of my sword as it lay a few feet away.

"That's supposed to be attached", I muttered.

I heard screaming voices and turned my head to the side. My eyes widened as a flash of silver plunged through the chest of a changeling with one golden foreleg. Cindra's name ripped from me as I struggled to my knees. Upon hearing my shout the disguised changeling stepped toward me reverting to her true shape. Her magic held my sword suspended in the air as she glared at me.

"You turned her against me", she snarled through her tears. "You made her hate me! YOU TURNED HER INTO A COMMON SERVANT WHORE!"

"I didn't", I shouted as I clutched my bloody wrist. "I've always been willing to marry her!"

"You're lying", she hissed. "Why would you marry a changeling?!"

"Because I love her", I replied with agony.

"Did you now", she cooed.

"What?"

"I just killed your little whore", she grinned, sending my heart to my feet.

"No", I whispered.

Tears blurred my vision as I dropped my head back onto the ground. I barely felt my blood splatter across my face or the bite of my sword being driven through the center of my chest as I stared at Cindra's still form. Every breath cut through me as my lungs pulled air in and forced it out. A tiny movement caught my attention and I blinked my eyes clear.

"Cindra", I whispered as I reached out to the changeling struggling toward me.

"Jackson", her voice barely whispered as she struggled to crawl toward me.

A holey hoof slammed down on Cindra's back pinning her down and making her cry out in pain. Her mother laughed darkly as she applied pressure to the young changeling's back.

"Look at your little whore now", Chrysalis grinned maniacally. "Look at her lovely face now."

I stared into her trembling eyes and noticed the purple blood trickling from her mouth. She reached a wavering hoof out to me and I stretched as far as I could. My fingers waved through the air mere inches away from her hoof. She began trembling hysterically as her mother pressed even harder.

"Cindra", I called quietly, forcing her to look at me. "It's okay. I know it hurts but it will all be over soon. There won't be any more pain."

"It hurts so bad", she sobbed and dropped her chin to the ground. "It hurts so bad, Jackson!"

"I know", I replied calmly. "I know it hurts. There's nothing to worry about because I'll be right behind you."

"I don't wanna die again", she sobbed pitifully. "Not like this!"

"Shhh", I cooed. "It's okay. Don't fight it, sweetie. Just welcome it like an old friend and it will be so much easier."

I continued whispering to her and comforting her until her last breath left her and the light faded from her half lidded eyes. I lost sight of everything as the tears flowed straight from my heart. I was truly shattered at this moment. I heard a ringing in my ears but that too faded. I stared into the morning sky and reflected on my life. Every touching event flashed through my mind as tears rolled freely from my eyes. The cold crept in as my heart struggled to pump blood that wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Shadow", I whispered.

I felt a jolt of surprise followed by crushing sorrow before everything faded completely. I lay still for several moments waiting for something else but nothing happened.

"Jackson", Cindra's voice whispered.

I opened my eyes to a rolling meadow I was immensely familiar with. I blinked my eyes several times as I stared at the faintly glowing changeling. She smiled warmly at me as she held out a hoof to help me up. I returned her smile and accepted her hoof up.

"You were right about it being easier", she smiled. "It was honestly quite peaceful."

"If only it didn't have to happen this way", I muttered. "Hopefully mom and Aunt Luna are intelligent enough to heal your wounds up too."

"I'm not sure I want to leave", she whispered serenely. "I don't think I can leave."

"Cindra, I can bring you back just like last time", I smiled.

"No, Jackson", she whispered. "I had my second chance. I'm truly content here. No more pain. No more fear. No more jealousy."

"Cindra, no", I whispered.

"Don't worry about me", she laughed as she pulled me into an airy hug. "No matter how long it takes, I'll be waiting for you."

I felt a jerking sensation as sights and sounds blurred and morphed violently. Everything slammed back into place and I found myself choking on a thick salty fluid. I coughed the stuff from my lungs and anxiously looked around the room I was in. two concerned pairs of eyes stared at me from two familiar faces.

"Cindra", I gasped.

"She didn't make it", Shadow whispered as she hugged me tightly.

"I know", I replied while returning the hug. "I can't bring her back this time."

"I'm sorry, son", my mom whispered as she joined the hug.

"Where the fuck is Chrysalis", I snarled as I pulled from the hug.

"Jackson, language please", my mother sighed.

"What", I scoffed.

"Jackson, I'm just a concerned parent ", she sighed.

"Eat a bag of dicks", I huffed. "Now where's Chrysalis?!"

"She already returned to the hive", Umbra sighed.

"Cindra's body?"

"Taken", my mother whispered causing my head to drop.

"Shadow, was it this rough when you were revived", I groaned as I slid from the bed.

"What do you mean", she asked as she hopped from the bed and trotted beside me.

"I felt like somepony grabbed me in the gut with a hook and yanked on me", I sighed as I rubbed my aching head. "All the sounds and stuff got all distorted and kinda sounded like whispers."

"No, it was more of a floating sensation", she replied as she shook her head. "I just kinda drifted along until I blinked and there you were."

"That's odd", I grunted.

 _So Chrysalis thinks I'm dead, Cindra is dead and i have a score to settle,_ I thought as I paced. _Oh, Cindra. I promise I'll make her pay. I have to get close to her and bury my blade in her gut. No time for that now. She thinks I died, so what happens when royalty dies? They get a statue!_

"Umbra, go to Ponyville and commission a statue of me and a statue of Cindra", I growled as the wheels turned in my head. "Shadow I want you to play the part of the grieving widow."

"Jackson, what are you thinking", my mother asked cautiously.

"She thinks I died", I grinned. "I'll let them all think that until I bury my sword in the back of her skull."

"Revenge isn't the answer", mom warned.

"She is a menace and a threat to all of Equestria", I growled.

"Speaking of threats", mom sniffed, "I took the liberty of moving your father back to Canterlot to keep up appearances."

"Good", I nodded. "I'm going to be gone for a while."

"Where are you going", Shadow gasped.

"To the Spirit Realm", I replied quietly. "I have a lot to learn in a little bit of time."

"Do you have to go now", she almost whimpered as she pressed up against my chest.

"Well, fuck."


	83. Chapter 83

I fastened the belt of my leather armor and left Shadow lying on the bed panting mindlessly as I walked through the antechamber and slipped the triangular amulet around my neck before opening the door. The guards outside snapped to attention and saluted as I rushed by.

"Audrey I need The Path of Death from the library", I said and smiled when the book popped into existence in front of me.

I read through the book as I walked until I got to the section I was looking for and stepped over by the wall to read. I read that there were two ways into the Spirit Realm, but the Gate of the Dead was the easier and safer way. The other method involved what was basically an interdimensional teleportation circle.

"I don't have time to go traipsing through Equestria hunting a damn rock formation", I growled and studied the design in the book.

I summoned chalk from the academy as I made my way into an unused room and set about copying the design from the book onto the stone floor. The Shiver raced across my scalp when I finished the last circle. I read through the incantation twice and the Shiver struck again.

"Okay", I whispered as I eyed the circle. A sudden thought occurred to me and I cleared my throat. "Audrey, the next time Twilight comes by, tell her not to tell anypony that I'm alive."

 _ **Yes Prince Jackson.**_

I recited the incantation as I pushed magic into the circle and a sizzling hiss ripped through the air as the portal opened allowing fog to roll out of the hole. I stepped up to the glowing portal, held my breath and stepped into the circle.

I felt a flurry of motion before I landed at the edge of the meadow I had been ripped from. I looked around and spotted a certain golden legged changeling trotting toward me happily. I couldn't help but smile at her own content smile.

"Hello again, Jackson", Cindra smiled with brightly shining eyes. "I'm assuming you died again?"

"No", I laughed. "I came here through a portal. Your mother thinks I'm dead so I have a little time to learn something about my Reaper abilities."

"Oh, that's wonderful", she replied as her eyes closed happily.

"You realize I plan to kill your mother, right", I asked as I lay a hand against her cheek.

"The affairs of the living no longer concern me", she sighed before smiling again.

"Cindra, are you able to help me with my Reaper task", I asked quietly as I knelt down and hugged her.

"That depends", she replied.

"On what", I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"On whether or not you accept the responsibilities", she said as she happily closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. "I'm not completely sure but I think the castle might be that way!"

"Castle?"

"Of course", she laughed. "Did you seriously expect anything less for the Lord of the Dead, the Grim Reaper himself?"

"I wasn't sightseeing the last time I was here", I replied drily as I headed in the direction she had indicated. "You're a lot different than you were alive."

"There's nothing to worry about here", she rebutted.

I held my hands up and kept walking toward the dark castle in the distance. She walked along beside me and it almost felt natural, like so many times before when she had a pulse. I wondered if I would be able to keep her by my side when I came here in the future.

"Yes Jackson", she smiled. "I will always be there as soon as you arrive."

"Huh, I guess you can read my mind here", I chuckled.

"No, you were speaking out loud", she giggled.

I turned my attention forward and jumped in shock when I saw the castle gates about twenty yards away. To my shock the gates opened on their own as we drew near and we went in. my jaw dropped when I saw the castle.

"It's Castle Everfree", I gasped.

I stared at a shadowy copy of my new home in complete awe. I gazed around me and almost expected Silver to come bounding up to me but I shook that feeling aside. I continued through the empty courtyard and entered the front doors. I sighed as I walked into the throne room and stared at the throne that sat precisely where my shattered throne had been.

"All you have to do is sit on your throne", Cindra said quietly.

"That sounds too easy", I murmured.

"Oh that just seals your position as the Grim Reaper", she laughed. "That isn't even the beginning of your training."

"Damn", I growled.

"That just means you get to spend more time with me", she smiled happily.

I eyed the throne made of bones as I circled it and scratched my beard. I shrugged and approached the front of the throne to take a seat. As soon as my posterior touched the seat of the throne a chill raced through me as faces both familiar and foreign flashed through my mind. I fell from the throne to my knees and shook uncontrollably.

"Don't fight it", Cindra smiled. "Open yourself to the power and it will be so much easier. It's just like dying."

I couldn't see the floor beneath my face as I suddenly found myself emptying my stomach of its few meager contents. Dry heaves wracked my body for several minutes before I could stand. I wiped my eyes and mouth and glared at Cindra.

"A little warning would have been nice", I grumbled as I slumped into my throne. "So now that I accepted the power what can I expect?"

"As far as I know only the basic abilities were transferred to you", she sighed as she smiled at me. "Try to summon the Deathscythe."

I focused on the weapon I had seen in the hands of the previous Reaper and willed the thing into existence. I felt the cold wooden handle slip into my palms and gripped the handle tighter. I opened my eyes and titled my head back to stare at the wicked curved serrated blade a couple feet above me.

"Wow, that was astoundingly fast", Cindra smiled yet again as she eyed my blade. "This is the blade you will be using to tear the very fabric of time and space itself. This blade will rend soul from flesh and take you to heights and depths never imagined."

"How do you know so much about this place", I asked as I eyed her suspiciously.

"I read the manual", she quipped happily and held out a book to me.

"Reaping for Dummies", I chuckled as I read the title aloud. "Maybe you could have given me this book first."

"Too late now", she shrugged as she smiled.

I settled into my throne and began reading. The information in the first chapter was a brief history of the Grim Reaper so I skipped that chapter. I have no idea how long I sat there reading but as I finished the last word on the last page I felt a weak Shiver race over my brain.

"All done reading", Cindra asked as I stood from my new throne.

"Yeah", I nodded and motioned to her. "Let's go try some things out."

"Okay", she smiled.

She trotted along beside me as I strolled through the halls to the courtyard. She answered questions as I asked them but other than that she was silent. I pondered the changeling's new attitude and considered the possibility that death may not be so bad after all.

"Jackson, I have a confession to make", she said quietly, which was a stark contrast to her demeanor earlier.

"Okay", I replied as I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if this offends you", she smiled sadly, "But I didn't want to get married after Shadow was revived."

"What", I asked in quiet shock.

"I didn't want to be a second wife", she whispered. "I was being selfish and petty when I lost my temper with my mother. I should have held my tongue but I couldn't handle the things she was saying about you."

"I don't blame you", I smiled but a siren broke the still air.

"What the hell was that", I shouted as I wiggled a finger in my ear.

"That's a soul escaping Torment", she replied shakily as she shivered.

"Oh", I muttered.

"Aren't you going to stop them", she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Huh?"

"Jackson, it's your job to keep souls where they're supposed to be", she replied.

"Well, fuck."


	84. Chapter 84

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SORRY MY DEAR READERS. I HAVE BEEN QUITE BUSY LATELY BUT I NOW MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY POSTING ALL DUE CHAPTERS. BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I raced into the throne room right behind Cindra and turned my attention to the arm of my throne. A thin silver band lay across the armrest with a small map floating above it. I slowly picked up the band and fastened it around my wrist. As I turned the map turned which was something I found interesting.

"Okay, let's go stop a wayward soul", I said with false enthusiasm.

I ran outside and took to the air following the map toward the glowing red orb that marked the escapee's position. I realized the closer I got the more detailed the map became as it quickly zoomed in and the red dot stopped moving.

I landed and drew my sword before continuing on foot. I crept closer and deactivated the map with a flick of my wrist before crouching against a boulder. I drew a steadying breath before stepping out from behind the boulder to face my quarry.

I stared up into the simian face of an eight foot tall creature with four muscular arms that was covered with patchy fur. Pus filled boils covered every inch of the beast's exposed flesh and the stench of rotting flesh rolled off of it. I couldn't help but gag when its putrid breath washed over me in the middle of a roar.

"Fuck this", I muttered as I severed the beast's head with a single slice.

The beast disappeared in a cloud of smoke that coalesced into a floating black orb. I carefully plucked the orb from the air and scratched my head as I stared at it. I had a briefest glimmer of a hint of an image of a dark metal gate and with a flick of my wrist I activated the map again. To my surprise I was near the gate so it was no time at all before I had tossed the orb back through the gate and returned to my new castle.

"That was quick", Cindra smiled happily.

"Nasty motherfucker", I shuddered.

"Most of those condemned to Torment are hideously deformed", she sighed. "Are you returning to the living now?"

"I suppose I should", I replied as I dug the chalk from my pocket.

I drew a circle identical to the circle I had drawn in Everfree and forced magic into it. As soon as it glowed brightly I stepped into the circle but kept my eyes open this time. I was glad I did. Every color there ever was or ever will be danced and swirled in a kaleidoscope of cosmic beauty that made me realize just how small I was.

"Oh shit", I grunted as I fell three feet to the floor.

I heard hooves come running before the door was kicked in by none other than the captain of my guard with a brightly glowing horn. He stammered an apology but I laughed it off resting a hand on his shoulder as I went by. I smiled and told him to keep up the good work before making my way to our chambers.

"It's about time you got back", Shadow smiled as I entered. "Aliya was missing her daddy."

My feet were lighter than they had been in a long time as I rushed over with a smile to scoop my daughter into my arms. The little cutie cackled gleefully as I blew a raspberry on her stomach and squirmed in my grip.

 _Now this is something I could get used to,_ I thought.

"She's a lot like you", Shadow grinned as she rested her head against me.

"How so?"

"She prefers the real thing over a bottle", she laughed.

"If our child grows up to be a fillyfooler then so be it", I smiled back. "As long as our little abomination is healthy and happy that's all I care about.

"True", she nodded before turning her face to me. "So what was the Spirit Realm like?"

"The part of the afterlife I was in is a glowing rolling meadow as peaceful as a midsummer night", I smiled happily. "Cindra was there too."

There was a look of sorrow that flashed across her face but she pushed it away and smiled before she asked how our changeling was doing.

"Well", I replied, "Aside from being dead she's happy. Oh and there's a castle almost identical to this one in the Spirit Realm. The library in that castle would make Twilight have a bookgasm."

"Speaking of Twilight", my wife said slowly as she set our daughter on the bed. "What else happened with her while I was… hibernating?"

"What do you mean", I asked nervously.

"Well, since I was revived she's been behaving weirdly", Shadow replied as she shook her head slightly. "She's been a bit distant at times but that isn't what worries me."

"Well what does make you worry", I asked.

"She's been spending an awful lot of time in the dungeon the last three days", she replied.

"Is that how long I was gone", I asked in shock.

"That's right", she replied. "I will say that you must have done a number on her when you two had sex."

"Why do you say that?"

"The past two nights she came to me for comfort", she replied.

"Why would she need to be comforted", I chuckled. "We just had a blast at the Gala."

"I meant sexual comfort", my wife replied as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you did to her but she was insatiable."

"I don't know", I laughed. "I haven't got a clue but we only did it that once."

"I think it would be best if she didn't come over for a couple weeks", Shadow said quietly.

"That would probably be for the best", I agreed.

"Jackson, I'm sorry if I seem jealous or possessive", she whispered, "But I haven't had much time alone with you since I was revived because problems keep popping up that you have to go handle."

"That's part of being a Prince of Equestria", I smiled.

"You aren't the only royalty in Equestria", she suddenly shouted tearfully.

"Maybe not but apparently I'm the only one with the fortitude to what is necessary for our country", I replied with an edge to my voice.

"I can't handle always wondering if you will be returning to me", she choked through her tears. "I'm tired of being scared that you won't return to us!"

"Shadow, I have to-", I began but froze in my tracks. "Are we fighting?"

"I guess we are", she sniffed.

"Babe, I'm sorry", I whispered as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just so terrified of losing you", she sobbed as she sank into my embrace.

"You won't lose me", I promised.

"I want you to hold me", she whispered. "Just hold me for a while. Please?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around the teary eyed pony as I sighed happily. She snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes in contentment. We sat there for several minutes before she squirmed back to look me in the eye.

"How long will you be here with me this time", she asked.

"I'm not sure", I replied slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"The citizens of Ponyville are coming tomorrow to present concerns in open court", she sighed as she turned her head to the side. "I'm not sure if I can handle it."

"You can do this, love", I whispered as I pulled her head against my chest. "I only need a little bit more time."

"Time for what", she asked quietly.

"To learn my Reaper skills", I replied. "I need to head to the library before I head back to the Spirit Realm."

"Twilight should be in there", she sighed with an unreadable expression as she pulled away from me.

"What's wrong", I asked as I caught her front hoof in my hand.

"Nothing", she snapped. "Just go talk to your precious Twilight already."

"What", I asked in shock. "Shadow, what is going on?!"

"She has been here every day for the past three days asking if you were back yet", she shouted. "Not once did she ask about Aliya or myself unless it was to bury her muzzle between my thighs!"

"I thought you enjoyed it ", I scoffed loudly.

"That's not the point ", my spouse snapped.

"She was doing research as far as I know", I replied flatly. "I've apparently been in the Spirit Realm for the last three days!"

"I KNOW THAT", the furious vampony shrieked.

"Then what is the problem", I shouted.

I realized yelling at her was the wrong thing to do when I found myself pinned to the floor by a weeping wife.

"You just don't get it", she sobbed. "Why do I have to share you with all of Equestria?!"

"Because I'm the only one that has no problem doing what needs to be done to ensure peace and freedom", I said quietly as I rested my hand on her cheek.

"But why does it have to be you", she sobbed as her head dropped to my chest. "You're the Lord of the Dead, not the God of War!"

"Give it a while and I might get that title too", I joked halfheartedly.

I heard a knock on our door and turned my eyes to the door just as Twilight poked her head inside.

"Hey Shadow, can I-", she began but she froze when she saw the position we were in.

"Get out", Shadow snarled as she leapt between Twilight and me.

"But I-"

"GET OUT", the vampony shrieked. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR CASTLE!"

"Fine", the purple unicorn said with a hard edge to her voice before she turned to me. "You should pull up the file about your genetics, Jackson."

With that she slammed the door shut and I heard her hooves racing from the antechamber. I turned my eyes to my wife as she slowly straightened her posture slowly.

"What have I done", she whispered as she slowly stepped toward the balcony.

"Shadow", I asked quietly as I stood up.

"Bring her back", the vampony whispered past her tears.

I focused on Twilight and with a mental tug a sobbing unicorn appeared in front of us. Her breath caught in her chest as she stared at the two of us. As Shadow stepped toward Twilight the unicorn dropped her eyes and began to shiver.

"Twilight, look at me", Shadow sighed and waited for their eyes to meet. "Twilight, I'm sorry. I had no right to shout at you."

"I don't even know what I did wrong", she sniffed.

"You haven't done anything wrong", my spouse sighed.

"Then why did you yell at me?"

"I'm sorry", she whimpered quietly. "I've been dealing with a lot of stress but I had no right to take it out on either of you."

"I'm sorry as well", Twilight sighed. "I've been making myself a bit too comfortable here."

"That isn't the problem", Shadow sighed.

"Then what is the problem", Twilight asked.

"I'm ashamed to admit it", Shadow blushed, "but I'm jealous. I'm honestly jealous of how… close you are with my husband."

"Oh my Celestia", Twilight whispered with wide eyes.

"Jackson told me about the two of you", Shadow chuckled. "Well, the way you kept approaching me also told me something was going on."

"Oh no", the unicorn groaned as she covered her face.

"Yes, I knew about it", Shadow laughed as Twilight rubbed her face.

"I am so very sorry", the purple unicorn whimpered.

"I was upset at first, but you have two things going for you", Shadow chuckled as she rubbed against the Element of Magic.

"W-what's that", she shivered as her eyes slipped closed.

"Number one, you're cute as hell", she whispered in her ear. "Number two, I need somepony to keep me company while Jackson goes on his trips to the Spirit Realm."

"Spirit Realm", Twilight asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Of course", she replied. "How else is he going to learn Reaper abilities?"

""That's a good point", Twilight sighed.

"Twilight, stop changing the subject", Shadow purred as she nipped her ear.

"Well, fuck."


	85. Chapter 85

I shook with mirth when I saw the look on Twilight's face. Her teary eyes were comically large as she stared at me. I doubled over when Shadow shot me a look as if to ask if I was serious.

"Okay", I said slowly. "It seems like you ladies have a serious talk you need to have so I'm outta here."

Before they could respond I vanished with the pop of teleportation and in a flash I stood in the middle of the throne room in Canterlot. I ducked out of habit and a bolt of red flew over my head and struck my mom in the snout as she was leaping from her throne. I froze in shock watching her fall forward from the dais and was rewarded with a jaw clenching spasm as lightning lit my world up.

"Good one", I groaned and fell to my knees.

"I'm going to kill him", Shining Armor growled as he rushed past me to check on my mother. "Jackson, why do you always pop in when there's a new recruit working?! How can anypony have luck THAT BAD?!"

"I dunno", I coughed as I staggered to my mother's side. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, thankfully", he replied as he released the paralysis on my mother. "Did you know that was going to hit her?!"

"I kinda had a feeling it would", I admitted as I helped my mother up. "You okay mom?"

"You knew it was going to hit me", she asked incredulously. "You intentionally ducked?!"

"Umm… Yes?"

Her magic grabbed my ear and dragged me along as she made her way back to her throne. She had managed to get seated and drag me across her thighs and held me down with her forelegs before the situation registered through the pain in my ear.

"Oh shit", I muttered and tensed up.

A large hand made of pure magic came down across my ass and pain raced to my brain and back. I jumped but I was held in place by invisible bonds and her surprisingly strong grip as I was spanked again. And again. And again. And again. I lost count but by the time my mother let me get away there was a fire in the seat of my pants and an embarrassed yet slightly angry blush to my face.

"Now I see how it feels", I muttered as I slunk away from the throne.

"What did you need, Jackson", my mother asked with a hint of anger remaining in her voice.

"Nothing", I groused. "Shadow and Twilight are having serious girl talk so I wanted to get the hell outta dodge."

"Running from mares", Shining scoffed.

"Tell that to Cadence", I replied before I even knew I was speaking.

"What was that just now", my mother asked as she rushed up to me.

"I said-"

"No, forget what was said", she interrupted. "You just had a vision of some sort didn't you?!"

"I didn't even know I said anything", I replied and pushed her away with my palm on her snout. "It kinda sounded hollow actually."

"Foretelling", she gasped then began pacing as she mumbled to herself. "His abilities are already manifesting themselves. This is too soon."

"Mom", I asked causing her to stop and stare at me with wide eyes. ""What were you saying about my abilities? What are you talking about too soon?"

"Sorry, what", she asked as she shook her head.

"You said my abilities are showing up and that it was too soon", I said quietly.

"You're… advancing far too quickly", she sighed sadly.

"Do huh", I blinked stupidly.

"Your abilities are actually advancing much faster than even I expected", she smiled as she approached me to rest a wing on my shoulder. "I always knew your abilities would advance quickly but I never suspected this quickly."

"Mom, what are you talking about", I asked as I cocked my head. "I don't have any abilities."

"Son, you're able to regenerate yourself", she urged. "You're sustained by magic. You've done things nopony else has been able to. _You came back from the dead!_ "

"Well technically I wasn't dead", I said with a small smile.

"Yes you were", my mother laughed. "Remember when you got the scar on your chest? You died several times. When you brought Cindra back. Even though you deny it, you died when you were stabbed by Chrysalis."

"Huh", I huffed quietly. "Guess that explains why my revival was different from Shadow's."

"Speaking of revivals", my mother said sternly, "Twilight Sparkle is aware that nopony must know you live, correct?"

"Yes", I nodded. "Before I went to the Spirit Realm I made sure Audrey told her."

"That will do", she nodded. "I would suggest a disguise if you intend to go anywhere other than your old chambers."

"Well, I have my alicorn form", I shrugged before I changed my shape.

"Perhaps not", my mother sighed. "Unless we make your horn and wings invisible."

She did some manner of spell and touched my horn sending the Shiver through my brain as my horn vanished in front of my eyes. I looked over my shoulder and was astounded by my new wingless form.

"I can hardly recognize you", my mother smiled as she studied me. Your Cutie Marks will be a bit of a problem, though."

"Simple", I smiled and created an equine version of my leather armor. "Ta da!"

"I see", the great white mare nodded, impressed. "That armor may not be recognizable, but I doubt Chrysalis would be brave enough to come into a densely populated area."

"This is Chrysalis we're talking about", I frowned as I changed shape again.

"Very true", she replied. "No matter, we can deal with her later."

"Eeyup", I said quietly as I began pacing. "Hey mom, what do you have going on this evening?"

"Nothing of which I'm aware, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight", I smiled. "Kind of my way to saying sorry."

"I don't know", she hedged.

"There's gonna be cake", I said and laughed when her eyes began to shine before they narrowed.

"That's low using my guilty pleasures against me", she muttered. "What kind of cake?"

"Apple cider cake", I grinned as she licked her lips.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to visit a neighboring holding", she muttered to herself.

"Hey mom", I asked as a thought popped into my head. "What's the general attitude toward me as a ruler?"

"Oh horse feathers", she muttered before clearing her throat. "You must understand that hardly anypony knows anything about you as a ruler."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question", I laughed.

"There have been rumors floating around about clones and experiments", she winced as she explained. "Apparently it is believed that you have been practicing necromancy and that was how you brought Shadow back."

"Huh", I hummed as I crossed my arms.

"That isn't all", she sighed. "There are rumors that you used necromancy to become a vampony."

"You sure Blueblood didn't spread those rumors", I growled as I rubbed my face.

"I believe it was, but I have no proof", she replied. "I'm not sure how he would have spread those rumors though."

"Anypony he's been in contact with would be able to do it for him", I huffed. "Fuck it, I'm gonna go see if Shadow and Twilight are done talking."

"Language please", my mother sighed as she hugged me. "Be safe and next time don't teleport into the castle."

I chuckled and waved before flying out of the castle much to my mother's aggravation. I decided to take my time flying back to the Ponyville area and was glad I did. I took time to enjoy the sights offered by the land I call home and was able to truly appreciate my country. A team of Pegasus ponies was having some difficulty pushing a large bank of rain clouds toward my castle so I stopped to offer my help.

"Hello everypony", I greeted them as I got close. A familiar Pegasus wearing a blue and yellow spandex outfit caught my eye as they bowed to me. "Hey Soarin' how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good, your Highness", he replied with another bow.

"Where y'all headed with this guy", I asked as I motioned to the cloud.

"We're actually taking it to Everfree Forest", a familiar voice called from above.

"Hey Dash", I waved as I looked up. "You guys want another pair of wings?"

"Yeah", Dash laughed. "Matter of fact, we could get this done quicker if you did that glowy wing thing on all of us."

"I don't think I have that much magic", I replied. "Even if I did it wouldn't be much of a boost."

"Guys, we got this", Dash grinned as she turned her wings to me. "Load me up, big papa."

"That sounds so wrong", Soarin' laughed as he settled on the cloud to watch.

I filled Dash's wings with magic before doing the same to my own. Dash was yet again geeking out over the feeling in her wings as I placed my hands against the clouds and beat my wings. When the prismatic pony joined in the cloud began moving slowly but picked up speed.

"Keep that pace", Dash shouted from my left.

"Got it", I called back.

The cloud we were pushing moved easily enough when it had momentum to it and I realized it would take a while for the cloud to stop. When I voiced this thought to Dash she shrugged and said we would just stop pushing sooner. I shrugged and stared at the land below us until something caught my eye.

"Shit", I gasped and zipped up to the top of the cloud to avoid being seen by the group of changelings travelling toward Ponyville.

"Hey what gives", Dash asked as she flitted over to me.

"Nopony is supposed to know I'm alive", I hissed as I pulled her into the cloud.

"What are you talking about", she laughed.

"Chrysalis killed me earlier this week", I mumbled as I peeked over the edge of the cloud.

"WHAT", she shrieked in clear confusion.

"Dash, I'm a vampony remember", I sighed.

"No", she whispered with wide eyes. "I thought your eyes looked like that because of the magic blood thing!"

"Anyways, she stabbed me through the chest with my own sword", I shuddered. "My hand was still wrapped around the handle."

"What the-"

"Dash, I'm sustained by magic", I sighed. "I can regrow parts for some fucked up reason. Now focus."

"Okay."

"So I bled to death", I mumbled. "Right after Cindra died. Again."

"What do you mean again", she asked.

"She got stabbed once before and died in my arms", I explained briefly. "Well Chrysalis decided to declare war on Everfree and killed Cindra when she stood up to her mother to try to protect me."

"Wait, Cindra was a princess?! What- why- how-"

"Don't worry about it", I sighed sadly. "The point is, Chrysalis thinks I died so I'm letting all of Equestria think I died and that's why nopony can know that I'm alive."

"You live an interesting life", Soarin' commented from right behind me startling me.

"Soarin' I swear to Luna if you sneak up on me again I will knock the hell out of you", I growled. "Now can you please tell the others not to mention seeing me?"

"Well yeah but how ya gonna get down without being seen", he asked.

I grinned before changing into my alicorn form amidst gasps and the sound of several ponies getting wing boners. I laughed and turned my horn invisible before grinning at Dash. I commented about her impressive wingspan but she yelled at me to shut up as she tried to force her wings against her body.

"Alright, I'm outta here", I chuckled before I turned to Dash. "Hey, who put in the order for rain in Everfree?"

"Shadow", she shrugged.

"Okay", I nodded and took to the air. "I'll see you guys in Everfree. I want you guys to come in and get something to eat or drink when you get there because this is a big ass cloud."

"Yeah it's pretty heavy", Soarin' replied before he perked up. "Will there be pie there Prince Jackson?"

"I can stop by and pick up a pie from Sweet Apple Acres", I laughed. "But only because you're bringing a cloud over for us."

I dove from the cloud and tucked my legs up under me finding my balance quickly. My wings beat the sky as I zipped toward Sweet Apple Acres and I got a thrill from the new sensations of flying as a Pegasus. Once the big red barn came into view I shed speed and altitude to glide to a gentle landing just inside the gate. I trotted through the massive yard and spied a familiar filly using her snout and head to roll a large pumpkin across the ground.

"Hey Applebloom", I called as I got closer, drawing her attention.

"Stranger danger", she shrieked before disappearing into the farmhouse.

"Stranger", I asked as I looked myself over. "Oh yeah, I look like a Pegasus."

I trotted up to the door and used a front hoof to knock. The door opened a split second before a pair of red furred hooves smashed into my face. Stars exploded around me as I was launched backward. Half a second later a furiously protective Big Mac was right in my face.

"Who the hay are you an' what're you doin' on our farm", he growled.

"Big Mac, it's me", I coughed.

"I can see that", he snorted as he slammed his hooves into the ground beside my head. "That still don't answer my question."

"I'm Jackson", I hissed as I looked around.

"Don't you lie to me, stranger", he sneered as he glared at me.

"Stranger", I scoffed. "Look, you don't wanna piss me off. I will drag your big ass across my lap and spank the bitch outta you."

"Oh horse feathers", Big Mac drawled as he stared down at me with wide eyes and helped me to stand. "I'm so sorry about that yer Highness! Applebloom didn't recognize you so I got a mite protective."

"That's a good thing", I laughed as I wiped golden blood from my busted lip.

"What can I do fer ya", he bowed sheepishly.

"Got any apple pies", I asked. "Fresh ones?"

"Eeyup", he smiled causing me to snicker.

I followed him into the house and waited for him to wrap up two pies. He informed me the second one was an apology and I accepted the bundle. I waved at Applebloom on the way out and she chased me out the door. She asked question after question but never gave me a chance to answer before Applejack called her back to the barn.

"Howdy stranger", Applejack called as she trotted up to me. "You new around here?"

I nodded and precariously balanced the pies on my back.

"You could say that", I smiled.

"Where ya from", she asked as she took a step closer.

"Outside of Equestria", I replied offhandedly.

"Uh huh", she muttered as her eyelids drooped slightly. "So where ya stayin' now?"

"I have a nice little spot in the Everfree", I grinned.

"Everfree huh", she smiled as she got even closer.

"Yeah, it used to be called the Castle of the Two sisters", I grinned even wider.

"Wait, what", she asked as she blinked and shook her head.

"Applejack, it's me, Jackson", I laughed.

"You're what now", she muttered.

"I'm Jackson", I repeated. "This is my equine form."

"Well, fuck."


	86. Chapter 86

I landed at a gallop and transformed on the move. It was odd feeling my center of gravity shift but I managed to avoid falling on the pies I had just gotten. I looked over my shoulder and smiled when I saw the rain cloud coming. My smile faltered as I thought about just how many opportunities there were for my continued existence to be accidentally revealed.

"Audrey", I murmured as I walked through the portcullis, "Can you alter somepony's memories?"

 _ **I am unable to perform that task.**_

I sighed and thought about how I would handle this situation as I made my way into the castle. I jogged up the steps inside and strolled past my guards into the throne room. I smiled as I caught sight of Shadow but froze when she motioned frantically to the bowing pony before her. I silently turned invisible and walked back out the throne room.

As I exited the door I saw my guards cowering in fear as they stared through me at the throne room. I had to fight not to make a sound as I snuck past the guards and slipped up to Aliya's room. When I eased through the door she sat up and stared at me as she made various baby noises.

 _She can see me,_ I thought.

I blew her a silent kiss and she giggled as I slipped out the door again. I had a brilliant idea as I silently crept up between the guards posted at our chambers. I got as close to the guard on my left as I could and lightly breathed in his ear. I jerked back as his hoof snapped up and swatted at his ear.

"Knock it off", he huffed at the guard on my right.

"What", he asked as he was broken from his thoughts.

"You blew in my ear", Lefty replied. "It was neither appreciated nor wanted so I'm only gonna ask you to stop once."

"What the hay are you talking about", Righty demanded. "I didn't do anything! I was just minding my own business thinking about Mooriel."

"Whatever", Lefty scoffed as he resumed his position.

I waited a few minutes and blew in Lefty's ear before ducking out of the way.

"That is _it_ ", he shouted before jumping on Righty.

In the ensuing chaos I slipped unnoticed through the door into the antechamber and rushed to our chambers. I dropped the invisibility and sighed as I stripped down to bathe and with a wave of my hand a fresh set of clothes rose from their respective drawers and the closet to fold themselves before floating into my hands.

With clothes in hand I jogged into the bathroom. I eyed my leg braces as I sat otherwise nude on the side of the tub and sighed yet again in sadness as I removed them and let them drop to the floor. I ran a bath and slipped in with a small smile. The heat of the water felt absolutely amazing on my sore butt cheeks.

"Now I have a newfound respect for the power of a spanking", I muttered into thin air. "I am definitely going to have to go easier on ponies' flanks."

I sat in silence soaking up the heat and letting the water relax my muscles. The combination of the silence and comforting heat of the water did wonders for me as I thought about my plans for revenge. I guess revenge isn't such an exciting train of thought because the next thing I could remember was a gentle kiss on my lips waking me up.

"Trying to drown yourself", Shadow asked with a smile.

"Thought about it", I smiled back. "Did the weather ponies bring the rain cloud yet?"

"Most of them left about twenty minutes ago", Shadow replied as she stroked my hair. "Dash and some stallion named Soarin' Skies are still here."

"Well damn", I sighed.

"What is it", Shadow asked as she rested a hoof on my chest.

"I was going to wipe their memories of me", I replied with a groan.

"Why would you do that", Shadow asked with a cocked head.

"Because they could accidentally let slip that I helped move that cloud you ordered", I sighed.

"Rainbow Dash already threatened to beat the fire out of anypony that says they saw you", she giggled. "Either she has a lot of respect for you or she's in love with you."

"I'm gonna say the first one", I laughed.

"You could always ask her", Shadow grinned.

"See now that grin makes me worry", I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because we don't need a repeat of the whole Twilight argument", I replied. "Speaking of Twilight, did you two get things resolved?"

"We reached an understanding", she replied with a grin.

"Oh hell", I groaned. "What agreement?"

"It's quite simple", she shrugged. "If she wants to have sex with you I have to be there too. Either that or she comes and finds me after the two of you have your fun."

"Shadow, I already apologized for the Twilight thing", I sighed as I gripped her hoof.

"You've been forgiven", she smiled. "This arrangement is more for my benefit than anything."

"Huh", I asked in confusion.

"Let's just say I can't wait to get another taste of Twilight", she grinned and licked her lips.

"You horny little bat", I chuckled.

"What can I say", she purred before looking down through the water. "You corrupted me."

"How", I laughed.

"Well", she hummed as she reached a hoof under the water, "Your insatiable sex drive must have worn off on me."

"Shadow?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not really feeling it right now", I sighed.

"Why not", she asked with a slight pout.

"I literally can't feel what you're doing", I replied.

She glanced down into the tub and a look of understanding flashed over her face. She gave me a gentle kiss before drying her hoof and trotting out of the bathroom. I hurriedly bathed in the rapidly cooling water and dragged myself out of the tub. I sat on the side of the tub and dried off before strapping on my braces and walking out of the bathroom otherwise nude.

Shadow lay across the bed tossing a ball of paper into the air and catching it again over and over. I shuffled to the dresser and pulled a flowing tunic and pants on before sitting on the edge of the bed beside the seemingly bored vampony and pulled on a pair of soft leather slippers that I hadn't worn in Celestia knows how long and just sat there in silence.

"Shadow", I asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes", she replied softly as she rolled over and met my gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because of the tub thing", I replied hesitantly. "I'm not sure what the problem is, but I just couldn't feel it."

"That's okay", she smiled as she rested a hoof on my chest. "I told you before, Jackson. I married _you_ , not your _penis_. It doesn't matter if we can't have sex because we still love each other."

"I understand that but it makes me feel like half a stallion", I said with a sigh. "I just… don't understand what happened."

"Well, we can try again tonight", she smiled sweetly. "If necessary we can wait 'til tomorrow night."

"I might just need a few days", I replied as I rubbed my face. "Hey, is Aliya awake?"

"She might be", my lovely wife grinned as she sat up. "We can check."

I slipped from the bed and chased the vampony as she raced toward the door. I wrapped my arms around her and we crashed to the floor amidst laughter. She kissed me right above my right eye before she squirmed from my grasp and dashed out of the room. I raced after her and dove through the air as she got close to the outer door of our antechambers.

I barely caught Shadow's tail and she let out a yelp of pain and shock when I wound up accidentally yanking it. She spun and stared at me with wide eyes before she leapt on top of me and the two of us playfully wrestled on the floor. I allowed her to pin me down and was rewarded with a loving kiss.

"Watch what you're doing next time", she whispered before nipping my neck lightly. "You almost yanked my tail out."

I apologized and massaged her flanks as I got to my feet and followed my wife to our daughter's room. The sounds of giggling met our ears as we stepped into the nursery. I smiled widely but my smiled faltered when I caught sight of the smooth skinned human baby with feathery black wings sitting in the middle of the crib.

"What the hell", Shadow whispered as she crept closer to the crib. "She… looks like you!"

"What- But- How-", I stammered as I stared into the crib.

"Jackson, what's going on", Shadow asked fearfully.

"She changed herself", I whispered numbly.

"Your mother needs to know about this", my spouse replied quietly.

I summoned a piece of parchment and quill and scribbled a vague note to my mother asking if she would come early and sent it on its way after adding Shadow's signature to the bottom of the note. I rubbed the back of Shadow's neck absently as I stared at our beautiful daughter.

"Dada", Aliya cooed as she held her little arms out to me.

"She just spoke", Shadow gasped as she threw her hooves around my neck. "She just said her first word!"

"And it was 'Dada'", I smiled through happy tears as I used magic to float our daughter into our embrace.

"I'm so glad you were here for this", Shadow sighed as she nuzzled her furry muzzle into our daughter's face making her giggle.

"Me too", I smiled again as I hugged them both. "I was planning to go back to the Spirit Realm today but I'm glad I was sidetracked. Oh, mom will be joining us for dinner."

"Where did that come from", Shadow giggled as she tickled Aliya.

"I invited her as a sort of an apology for my recent…"

"Freak outs", Shadow supplied with a grin as she settled Aliya back into the crib.

"That works", I chuckled as I kissed my daughter's forehead. "I need to run down to the kitchens to get things started for tonight."

"Just have Audrey tell them what you want", she laughed as she led the way out of the nursery.

"Hey Audrey", I called as I followed my wife from the room.

 _ **Yes Prince Jackson?**_

"Tell the chefs tonight we would like alfalfa and wild hay pasta with tomato based sauce, Celestia salads, garlic parmesan bread and the red wine", I asked as I ran over the idea I had for supper in my mind. "Oh, tell them to bake the apple cider sponge cake Pinkie gave me the recipe for! Tell them to make two because Princess Celestia is coming tonight."

 _ **At once, Prince Jackson.**_

We walked in silence for a few seconds before Audrey interrupted.

 _ **Princess Celestia of Equestria has arrived. She is accompanied by Princess Luna of Equestria and Twilight Sparkle. Shall I open the portcullis?**_

"Yes", I replied with a nod as Shadow and I changed course to head to meet everypony. "As a matter of fact, leave the portcullis open."

 _ **Understood. Shall I disable the wards as well?**_

"No", I answered quickly.

We stepped around the corner just as my mother reached the top of the stairs before the throne room and I smiled nervously as she trotted over to me. I welcomed the hug she pulled me into and eagerly returned it. My aunt's hug was less enthusiastic for obvious reasons, but Twilight seemed terrified of showing too much emotion when hugging me as well.

"Okay ladies", I said as I cleared my throat. "I have good news and weird news. The good news is, she said her first word a few minutes ago."

"That's wonderful", my mother smiled brightly. "But what is this weird news?"

"Well, Aliya has more of my genetics than we thought", I chuckled awkwardly. "She is currently a winged human baby."

A ruckus broke out amongst the three mares and I sighed as I rubbed my eyes.

"Well, fuck."


	87. Chapter 87

I groaned aloud and turned to Shadow with a pleading look. She grinned and motioned back to the three mares before me. I shot a look at my wife that expressed my displeasure perfectly but she grinned even wider as her face took on a smug quality that made her look enticingly impish. I pushed that thought away as I turned to the three chattering nags.

"HEY", I shouted, causing Twilight to be silent.

To my displeasure my two family members had begun to argue amongst themselves. The volume of their voices rose in anger quickly and my aunt's horn began to spark.

"At least I don't sit around on my fat plot and scarf cake when I think nopony's looking", Aunt Luna hissed drawing a deeply hurt gasp from my mother.

As mom's horn started to glow as well I knew I had to step in and settle this but I didn't know how. I pondered for a second before an idea came to me. I stepped between the bickering mares and clamped a hand over the end of both their snouts effectively silencing them. I stared at one mare then the other as I unfurled my wings.

"PENIS", I shouted in my Voice and released their muzzles.

I stepped back over to Shadow and trailed a hand across her ear as she stared up at me in confusion. I turned my attention to the two royal sisters and laughed at their mirrored expressions.

"What, pray tell, was that outburst about", my aunt asked slowly.

"Nothing", I grinned.

"Then why did you say 'penis' and walk away", my mother asked just as haltingly. "That has nothing to do with what we were discussing."

"It made you stop arguing", I shrugged and leaned against Shadow.

"Yes, but… Oh, I understand", my aunt nodded before turning to my mother. "He's not much different from his father other than using trickery and whimsy to stop arguments instead of causing them."

"Was that what he was doing", mom asked. "I didn't even realize it, little sister."

"Neither did I at first", she responded tightly as her left eye twitched slightly.

"Well any titty", I said as I clapped my hands together and stood up straight, "We have a lovely pasta dish planned, as well-"

"Did you just say any _titty_ ", Twilight interrupted with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah", I grinned, "I've had quite a few in my mouth so just pick one."

My head jerked forward as a leathery wing slapped me in the back of the head. I turned away from my wife when I felt her aura pushing against my own and stretched the collar of my tunic away from my throat. She continued to stare at me so I looked up to the ceiling and began whistling a slow melody as I ignored the vampony glaring daggers at me.

"Son, when will you learn to watch what you say", my mother sighed as she shook her head.

"She's still glaring at me isn't she", I asked Twilight who nodded with a grimace.

I slowly turned my eyes to Shadow and was hit with the full force of her aura. A cold terror rushed into my heart freezing my blood and locking my muscles. Every nerve in my body screamed at me to flee from this terrifying creature but my muscles refused to obey. I fought for a moment to even breathe as her stare bore its way into my heart. I heard my voice weakly apologizing before her paralyzing power slid from me.

"What the fuck happened", Twilight gasped from the other side of me.

"Language please", my mother admonished before she turned her disapproving glare to me.

"I'm sorry your Highnesses", she bowed before she continued. "That was just like Fluttershy's Stare that she uses on her animals but a lot stronger."

"Maybe it's stronger because she has me by the coin purse", I joked.

"What do finances have to… oh", Twilight said as realization dawned on her. "You were referring to your scrotum."

I laughed but when I turned back to Shadow I was hit with yet another Stare. I shivered involuntarily and automatically apologized. She held the stare for a few more seconds before she let her aura drop. I breathed a sigh in relief as I straightened my posture and led the way toward the dining hall.

"I think now would be a good time to change the subject", Twilight laughed nervously. "So Jackson, I see you can walk now."

"Nope", I replied as I shook my head. "Still gotta wear the leg braces."

"But what about physical therapy", the unicorn objected.

"It helps but I still can't walk far on my own", I shrugged. "Besides, I don't really mind the braces that much."

"But the purpose of physical therapy is to assist with the rehabilitation of your legs", my aunt objected.

"Aunt Luna, I've accepted the fact that I will never walk more than twenty feet under my own power", I replied with a small smile. "I can deal with wearing leg braces for the rest of my life."

"But how were you able to stand in your alicorn form", my mother asked with a cocked head.

"I have no clue", I admitted eventually. "My guess is magic."

"Magic", Shadow repeated as she cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah", I shrugged. "I mean, look at everything I was able to do with magic. Is it really that farfetched?"

"Speaking of magic", my mother said purposefully, "How are your Reaper abilities progressing?"

"I summoned the Deathscythe", I shrugged.

"Show me", my mother gushed as she stopped us in our tracks.

I held my hand out to the side and felt a smooth wooden handle spring into existence in the palm of my hand. I watched as the pitch black wood seemed to grow up from my hand. About two feet above me the handle split and curved around a vicious spike of black steel. Sprouting from the spike was a wide blade just longer than my arm with serrations like a row of demonic teeth. The razor sharp edge glinted in the afternoon light as I spun the scythe inches away from my body.

"Jackson", Shadow shouted as she jumped back. "You almost sliced me in half!"

"No I didn't", I laughed as the weapon vanished. "The blade was nowhere near you."

Shadow shook her head and grumbled as she turned and continued toward the dining hall. I followed along behind her and carried on a discussion with my mother about my scythe. I learned that the Deathscythe was really a part of the Grim Reaper himself. I thought about this for a moment before I had an idea I just knew I had to try out later. Another interesting feature of the Deathscythe was that it had the ability to store souls inside of it indefinitely.

"That's so freaking cool", I grinned as we stepped into the dining hall.

We were shown to a table by the same young servant mare I had seen bustling about the kitchens before but I couldn't remember her name. I shrugged it off as I used my magic to pull out the four mares' chairs and waited for them to be seated before I took my own seat.

"Such a gentlecolt", my aunt grinned. "He never displayed this behavior in Canterlot."

"Well, neither of you could drain me dry in two minutes flat", I laughed before I felt the Stare again. "I'm just joking, love. You know me better than that."

"Do I", she hissed almost silently before turning her head away.

 _Mom,_ I whispered in her mind. _Please tell me you caught that._

 _I did,_ she replied mentally. _How long has she been behaving this way?_

 _Since I got back from the Spirit Realm this morning,_ I answered slowly. _Then again, Twilight was here doing research for three days before I got back._

 _Have you noticed a change in her scent,_ mom asked.

 _What, like how it's stronger? Yeah I did notice that._

 _That isn't possible,_ my mom murmured.

 _What isn't possible,_ I asked nervously.

 _It would seem that Shadow's body is preparing to go into heat again,_ my mother replied. _Observe._

"Shadow", my mother began sweetly, "Aliya is such a beautiful foal. Have you been thinking of having more?"

"Well, yes actually", she replied slowly. "I want more foals, but I'm worried about a repeat of Aliya's birth."

"I… understand your concerns", my mother smiled sadly. "However, Twilight has been studying accounts of that event and believes she just may have a solution."

"Really", Shadow asked with a gleam in her eye as she turned to Twilight.

"I still have a few simulations to run but I'm p-pretty sure, yes", Twilight replied with sudden hesitation. "I would need a… reproductive cell to test my theory."

"I could be a test subject", a voice floated from the doorway drawing everypony's attention. "This kind of test sounds fun."

My aunt's gaze shifted quickly between Shadow and Umbra as the confusion was written on her face. She tried to formulate coherent sentences but she ended up sounding foolish and looking doubly so with her jaw hanging open.

"Jackson, what have you done", my aunt asked in shocked horror.

"I cloned her", I replied with a shrug. "I was trying to find a way to bring Shadow back, but instead I wound up with Umbra."

"So this is Umbra", my aunt asked slowly as she eyed the vampony clone.

"Yep", I replied before turning my attention to Umbra. "Where the hell were you at Umbra?"

"I was exploring the forest", she replied with a bow. "I apologize if I upset you master, but I had no way of knowing when you would be returning."

"Did she just call you her master", my aunt asked incredulously.

"He is my true master", Umbra replied evenly. "He has proven his dominance and asserted himself as the Alpha of our coven."

"What coven", the dark ruler almost snarled. "How many of you are there?!"

"She means family", I replied as I shook my head. "Aunt Luna, chill. As far as I know the only vamponies are Shadow, Umbra and me."

"Let us hope it remains that way", my aunt said darkly. "For your sakes."

"Mom, what else has been going on", I asked as I ignored my aunt.

"Nothing noteworthy", she smiled. "Just this morning we had the students from Ponyville visit for a field trip. Those three little fillies that are always with the Elements got in trouble, though."

"Why did they get in trouble", I asked as our meals arrived at the table.

"It was quite comical", my mother chuckled. "They got into a bit of a fight in the sculpture garden."

"Well, fuck."


	88. Chapter 88

"So the Cutie Mark Crusaders got in a scuffle", I laughed as I took a bite of my salad. "What were they fighting about?"

"They were fighting over what your father's statue is symbolic of", she replied with a giggle.

"Wait, what", I asked as I dropped my fork in shock.

"What's wrong", Shadow asked as she laid a hoof on my arm.

"Twilight, gather the girls", I ordered as I stood from the table. "Mom, I suggest hauling ass back to the castle and checking dad's statue."

"That would be quite a bit of hauling", Aunt Luna muttered.

"Aunt Luna", I sighed, "I love you, and I'm sorry for this, but shut the fuck up right now. We have problems that are much larger than mom's ass."

My aunt began snickering but it took me a few moments to realize she was laughing at my poor word choice. She began laughing harder before she flopped to the floor with rolling, gut shaking laughter. I stood there with my arms crossed for a moment until I ordered Audrey to launch her out of an open window. Instantly the floor rose up around her and formed a tube pointing out of one of the window before magically propelling a screaming alicorn out of the window.

"Jackson that was horrible", mom gasped before she winked and smiled at me. "Thanks for handling her."

"JACKSON EVERFREE", my aunt bellowed as she zipped back in through the window and crashed into me.

I rolled to a stop and let out a groan as my aunt leapt on top of me. She let out a growl as I tried to squirm out from under her and I could see the wheels turn in her head before she used her somewhat larger than average size to her advantage and simply flopped down on top of me.

"Holy hell", I groaned under the sudden weight increase amidst giggles from Shadow and Umbra.

"That was very rude", my aunt said as she stared down at me. "I believe another spanking just might be in order."

"Fuck that", I huffed as I poofed to the other side of my wife.

"Fine then", my aunt said evenly. "Quid pro quo."

Her magic wrapped around me and the next thing I knew I was flying through the air. I heard a sickening thud and felt a crunch vibrate through my body as I slammed into the wall beside the window. I could have sworn I saw the tiniest of smiles on my aunt's face as I fell to the floor in a heap. Silence reigned for several seconds before all hell broke loose.

I looked up in time to see Umbra launch herself at my aunt with murder in her eyes as Shadow rushed to my side. My mother's horn lit up enveloping my spouse's clone in a confining magic right before she could sink her fangs into the dark alicorn. The former night guard gently curled up against me as she yelled for Audrey to get the medic right away.

"Jackson are you alright", my wife asked as she wiped something from my forehead.

"Something broke", I groaned and glanced at the golden blood on her hoof. "Where am I bleeding from?"

"There's a cut on your forehead", she winced. "Want me to seal it for you?"

"Sure", I sighed as I tried to relax through the pain.

She lifted herself with her front hooves and stretched her neck out to gently trail the tip of her tongue across my forehead just above my eye. I shivered, but in a good way as her breath washed over me. I heard the tiniest of gasps slip from her.

 _Damn that's sexy,_ I thought before a stab of pain ripped through my chest and back.

"I love how sweet your blood is", she whispered huskily in my ear.

She rose to her hooves and took a few steps back as the medic rushed in followed closely by Nurse Redheart. The little pony rushed over and checked my eyes with a little flashlight she pulled from her little smock. I smiled at the sight of the nurse and was glad she stayed on after Shadow's pregnancy.

"What happened this time", the nurse sighed as she gently prodded my extremities.

"Aunt Luna tried to throw me out the window but missed and I hit the wall", I replied through gasps and grunts of pain.

"Why in Equestria would she do that", the nurse asked in confusion.

"I launched her out of a window."

"Prince Jackson", she gasped in shock.

"Eh, I was trying to stop an argument from happening", I replied.

The medic crouched down near me and cast the x-ray spell starting at my head and going all the way down to my feet. He scribbled a few notes on a pad he had floating nearby and turned his eyes back to me. I felt the spell sink deeper as he scanned me a lot more slowly. His horn stopped glowing and he stood up before motioning to Nurse Redheart. They whispered back and forth for a few seconds before the medic turned to me.

"Your Highness", he sighed, "You have two broken ribs and a fractured wing. There are multiple bruises and a few scratches but other than that you're remarkably rather unharmed."

"Okay so let's get me fixed up", I groaned as I tried to sit up.

"Just relax", the medic said as he enveloped me in a surprisingly cushioned magic.

"What's your name, doc", I asked as he floated me from the room and began trotting toward the infirmary. I could barely see his smoky grey coat and blond mane beneath the armor he always wore.

"Xavier", he replied with a hint of confusion in his voice. "My name is Xavier Ray, your Highness."

"X-ray huh", I chuckled. "Do you know Doctor Benadryl?"

"I trained under Doctor Adryl in Canterlot", he smiled. "I learned a lot from him."

"He's a fantastic doctor", I replied with a wince. "Think you can hit me with something for pain?"

I felt the Shiver as a small measure of relief flow through me and he apologized for not doing more but didn't want me to be too out of it. I nodded my understanding and carried on a genial conversation about his past and where he was from. I had never heard of Vanhoover before.

"Jackson", Twilight shouted through the hall as she galloped toward us. "Do you still want me to get the other girls?"

"Yeah", I called back. "Bring them here and we'll head out as soon as I get wrapped up!"

"I really have to object to that plan", X-ray murmured as Twilight raced off. "It wouldn't be wise to aggravate your injuries any worse, especially your ribs."

"Doc, I have to step up and protect my little ponies", I replied. "That's what a Prince of Equestria does."

"No, your Highness", he objected, "That's what _soldiers_ do."

"I'm more than a match for any army", I laughed.

"Says the Prince that just got splattered on a wall by a mare", he chuckled.

"A magical mare", I rebutted.

"Fair enough", X-ray chuckled yet again as we entered the infirmary.

He settled me down on my left side and stretched right my wing out with his magic. I felt a pulling sensation in the middle of my wing and then pressure as a splint and bandage were applied gently. He folded my wing back up and secured it with another bandage before he turned his attention to my ribs.

"Well your Highness", he sighed, "There isn't much I can do for your ribs aside from pain spells and ice packs. Your ribs will heal in a month or two, at least normally. Of course, you aren't exactly normal."

"Normality is overrated", I grinned as I slowly sat up. "So how long should it be for my wing to heal?"

He eyed the leathery wing and replied that it would be about two or three months if I took it easy. I nodded and hopped from the bed. He told me to come find him the next time I needed a pain spell but I told him I was good. He shrugged and turned from me to reorganize and inventory his supplies so I left the infirmary to find my family members. I had a bone to pick with a certain aunt.

I stepped into the dining hall but there was nopony there. I turned around and headed to the throne room and found the four ponies I was looking for. I strode into the room and made a beeline for my aunt but I found myself restrained by my mother's magic. I struggled against the magical bonds for a moment until I got a great idea.

I grinned at my aunt and snapped my fingers. A split second later a bronze wash pan fell from thin air onto her head with a resounding gong. My aunt shook her head and stared at the wash pan before turning her gaze to me. The look on her face made me burst into laughter as she blinked numbly at me before anger began to register on her face.

"Are you really going to be that childish over an accident", she asked as angry tears began to well up in her eyes. "I truly am sorry for injuring you and was going to apologize to you!"

"Apology accepted but that fucking hurt", I replied heatedly. "You broke two of my ribs and fractured my wing! I have no clue how long it will have to stay wrapped up!"

"I said I was sorry", my aunt shouted.

"Then why did I see you smile", I demanded coolly. "Right after I hit the wall you actually smiled about it."

"Is this true", my mother whispered as she turned her fearful gaze to her sister.

"I don't know", my aunt replied quietly.

"How can you not know if you were smiling", Shadow demanded as she crouched slightly as if preparing to pounce.

"I don't know", she repeated quietly. "I remember flopping down on Jackson and threatening to spank him but nothing between that and Jackson hitting the floor."

"Is it Nightmare Moon", mom gasped.

"Possibly", my aunt replied slowly as if she was having trouble gathering her thoughts.

"Aunt Luna", I said slowly, "If you turn back into that evil bitch I was knock the hell out of you."

"We do not appreciate being threatened", she replied with narrowed eyes.

"We", I scoffed. "Startin' to sound a little nightmarish there auntie."

"What are you saying", she asked defensively.

"I'm saying you sound like you're going to go evil again", I replied.

"Should I take care of her master", Umbra snarled as she began to creep toward the dark ruler.

"Back up", I ordered. "Nopony is going to touch her."

"But-", Umbra began but snapped her jaw shut when I glared as her.

"She is still Luna", I said firmly. "If she becomes Nightmare moon we'll deal with her."

"But she threw you into a wall", Umbra shouted.

 _Something seems wrong here,_ I thought as I looked at the assembled ponies.

"Everybody just calm the fuck down", I suddenly blurted. "This right here is the exact definition of discord. This fighting between us is bullshit and it has to stop."

All eyes turned to me as silence fell over the room. I looked from one face to the next before I sighed and shook myself free from my mother's fading magic. I motioned for Shadow and Umbra to follow me as I made my way to my rebuilt throne and sat down.

"When the Elements get here I want them brought here to the throne room", I sighed as I propped my forehead up on my fist.

"Of course master", Umbra nodded and trotted from the throne room.

I watched the clone leave and pondered just how deep her loyalty would go until I caught my wife's undiscernible stare.

"I wasn't checking her out", I whispered as I brushed my wife's cheek. "I was wondering just how loyal she would be."

"What made you wonder about that", Shadow asked as she stepped closer.

"Well, she proclaimed her loyalty after I threw my aura at her and kicked her ass", I murmured. "What would she do if she ever encountered somepony stronger than me?"

"That's a good question", Shadow replied.

"Guess we just have to wait and see", I shrugged.

"Oh, there's something I need to tell you", Shadow smiled as she got close to whisper in my ear. "My heat is going to be starting soon."

"Well, fuck."


	89. Chapter 89

I sat on the throne and sighed as a sudden thought occurred to me. I turned my eyes to the great white alicorn and called for her attention. She trotted over and asked what I needed causing me to sigh as I collected my thoughts.

"Does everypony think I died", I asked and she nodded. "What has been done in retaliation for my death?"

"Guards have been doubled in all cities and towns as well as the castles", my aunt supplied for her. "I personally don't think we are doing enough."

"We could send patrols of pegasi to 'actively' search for changelings", Shadow suggested.

"I'll do it right away", my mother nodded. "What of any changelings in hiding?"

"I'll have to figure out how to detect changelings", I muttered. "Maybe if we use a lie detector with a magical analysis spell we could find out who is and isn't a changeling."

"We can get the university to start on it immediately", my aunt replied as she started to walk toward the exit.

"Aunt Luna you can't get things going tonight", I said as I stood from my throne. "It's way too late for that."

"There is always somepony awake in the university", she replied as she left the throne room.

"That mare always has to have something to do", my mother sighed as she trotted over to hug me and Shadow before following her younger sister out of the castle.

I slowly began making my way out of the castle and turned to the left when I exited the front doors. Various servants and guards bowed or called out to me and I waved to them in answer. The sounds of Shadow's hooves and my slippers in the grass were a gentle sound that soothed my nerves as we walked. I rested my hand on the back of her neck as we moseyed around the perimeter wall.

"Things are going so crazy lately", I sighed quietly.

"I thought the same thing just yesterday", Shadow admitted just as quietly. "What in Equestria is going on?"

"I think there may be too much chaos in the world", I replied as I stroked her mane gently. "Things were already kinda weird when it was just the _Prince_ of Chaos. Now the _Spirit_ of Chaos is back as well."

"That makes sense, actually", she sighed as she rested her head against me.

"Well, we can deal with it later", I smiled as I pulled her close. "For now we can just stay in this moment. The calm before the storm."

"I'm scared, Jackson", she admitted. "I keep having nightmares of losing you for good. It's never the same way but you always die before I can get to you."

"Well, that ain't happening", I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Besides, I'm the Lord of the Dead!"

"Jackson", she groaned.

"I'm sorry", I laughed as I pulled her back against me when she tried to pull away. "Come on, I'm just kidding."

A deafening crack of thunder rang through the skies as blinding pain ripped through my entire being. My muscles locked sending me crashing onto my face. Shadow called my name and I groaned as the spasms ended. She pulled me to my hands and knees and I coughed painfully.

"He's out", I gasped. "He escaped!"

"Fuck", Shadow grunted before she shouted for Audrey to lock down the castle grounds immediately.

The hollow clang of the portcullis slamming shut echoed around the castle grounds as an angry red force field burst from the ground ten yards from the outer walls and formed a protective bubble. A lone bird overhead was unfortunate enough to run into the force field and vanished in a tiny ball of fire.

I slowly rose to my feet and looked over Shadow's head to the portcullis and froze. Standing just outside the gate was the zebra named Zecora. With a thought I swapped my comfortable clothes for my armor, boots and sword before I strode across the yard.

"Zecora", I called as I neared the portcullis. "What brings you here?"

"When visiting young Fluttershy I felt the winds change", she replied with a bow. "I would like to ask about these events most strange. Sipping tea seemed all the norm until my creamer took a very strange form. Two different horns and two different wings, but a mismatched beast of many things."

"Well, you sound like her", I laughed. "Tell me Zecora, what happens when ponies do something bad?"

"I'd rather not think of it", she shuddered. "I found it difficult to sit."

"Okay, you're you", I grinned making the zebra cock her head to the side in confusion. Audrey, let her in."

The force field opened like a curtain just wide enough for Zecora to step through and the gates rose just far enough that she had to duck slightly as she entered. The fortifications dropped back into place and the zebra followed me toward Shadow.

"Hello Zecora", Shadow said evenly.

"Hello your Highness", Zecora replied with a bow. "Seems things are a mess."

"Let me guess", Shadow sighed. "Roads are made of soap, weird animals are running around and cotton candy clouds are pouring chocolate milk rain."

"That is precisely true", she gasped before turning to me. "Might this have something to do with you?"

"Nope", I replied as I shook my head. "This is Discord, the Spirit of Chaos. I'm only the Prince of Chaos."

"This creature I saw is surely a bother", she said slowly. "How is it possible he is your father?"

"That's a funny story", I chuckled. "See, Discord created me and I got adopted by Princess Celestia, wound up with Cindra as a servant, got Shadow as a personal guard, impregnated and married her, then lost Cindra. Somewhere in there I became a vampony alicorn with mismatched wings that then became the Grim Reaper by killing the old Reaper. All caught up now."

"What the buck", Zecora whispered. "You have odd luck."

"Oh, and Zecora", I said as I stopped her, "I need you to not say anything about me being here alive."

"I shall do my very best", she nodded. "But why do you make this request?"

"You need to get out more often", I groaned. "I got in another fight with the changeling queen and she killed both me and Cindra. I was able to get brought back. Now I want to let Equestria think I died for good so I can sneak up on her and kill her."

"That is quite a bit to take in", she whispered as her blank gaze turned to the floor. "I knew madness would begin. How much chaos can this world take before reality begins to break? If father and son both roam free what manner of horrors may come to be?"

"I'm standing right here", I said loudly breaking her train of thought. "So you're saying one of us has to go away?"

"It is not possible for this much chaos to be in one realm", the striped mare hummed. "One of you two must surrender the helm."

"I'd be glad to", I shouted. "The only problem is that my sole purpose is to be the new Spirit of Chaos!"

"Jackson", Shadow sighed as she rested a hoof on my arm.

"I'm sorry Zecora", I huffed. "Thank you for coming to talk to us about Ponyville."

"This madness affects not just Ponyville", she replied darkly. "Your father spreads Chaos wherever he will."

"I know", I sighed. "I'm about to go deal with him as soon as the Elements of Harmony return."

"You are waiting for them in vain", Zecora sighed. "They went to Canterlot to bring the pain."

"Shit shit shit shit shit", I muttered as I began pacing.

"I know that look", Shadow sighed as she hugged me tightly.

"This is what I do", I whispered as I tilted her head up. "You know I'm the only one that can stand against him."

"It doesn't make me worry any less", Shadow pouted lightly as I kissed her. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I'll be as safe as I can", I smiled before kissing her and slipping from her grasp.

I turned myself invisible before teleporting just outside of the castle gates in Canterlot. I looked around before slipping between the two guards posted at the gates. I jogged toward the sculpture garden but a sudden bolt of magic slammed into the ground beside me causing me to roll into the bushes.

"Get out of there, changeling", Shining snarled from the path I had just left.

"Are you fucking stupid", I growled causing Shining to snap to attention.

"Prince Jackson", Shining muttered as he saluted. "I was wondering when you would show up again. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Whatever", I groaned as I looked around the castle grounds. "Look, nopony is supposed to know I'm still alive. Before you ask why, talk to mom."

"Yes your Highness", he replied in confusion.

"Thanks", I smiled slightly. "Hey have you seen the Elements of Harmony?"

"The last time I saw them was about an hour ago as they were heading into the labyrinth", he replied.

"Well, fuck."


	90. Chapter 90

My heart was in my throat as I raced through the castle. The feeling of something being wrong permeated my entire being as I burst from the castle and slid to a stop. I spied an empty pedestal where my father once stood and a chill raced through me.

"Shit shit shit", I growled as I frantically glanced around the garden.

My eyes locked on the entrance to the labyrinth and I knew in my gut that I would have to go in there. I drew my sword and stepped into the shadows cast by the hedges. Once I crossed the threshold all outside noises ceased and the temperature plummeted.

"Bring it on", I whispered with a grin as I kept going forward.

To my left I heard a single shriek that I could tell was Fluttershy. I raced around the corner and my eyes darted around the clearing I found myself in. I didn't know what was going on but I knew it was bad medicine.

I stepped back and looked left and right down the passageway I was in. I came from my left so I turned to the right and slowly started walking. I looked down every passage I passed but saw nothing down any of them. I began to have an even worse feeling about things as I turned the corner and spotted Fluttershy curled up in a ball against a hedge.

"Fluttershy", I called as I rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine now", she replied shakily as she allowed me to help her up.

"What happened", I asked as we started walking.

"We had to come into the labyrinth to find the Elements", she shuddered quietly. "There were so many scary things in there."

"Why did you have to find the Elements", I asked as I peeked around a corner.

"Discord stole them", she replied with an anger in her voice I hadn't heard in a while.

"Why would he steal them", I asked even though I knew the answer.

"I don't know", she replied quietly.

"Possibly because they were going to use them on you", I snarled as I spun and pointed my blade at the imposter's throat.

"What are you talking about Jackson", Fluttershy gasped.

"Strike two", I growled as I advanced on her. "Just give it up dad, you aren't fooling me."

"I was hoping to play around a little more but no matter", Discord's voice said with Fluttershy's mouth.

"Too bad", I snarled as I advanced on my disguised father. "I suggest you lose that disguise and face me like a man."

"But I'm not a man", he grinned at me.

"Then face me like a draconequus", I shouted as I swiped at him with my sword.

"Careful", he warned as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke just to reappear behind me. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?"

"What do you want", I growled as I spun to face him.

"The same thing everypony wants", he smiled as he ambled closer. "I want to be free."

"Is that so", I hissed as I backed away from him.

"I am in hell", he snarled as he turned his eyes to the sky. "I have been trapped for centuries. I want to be free at last."

"And what would you do with that freedom", I demanded. "Throw even more lives into chaos?!"

"You're beginning to bore me like your mother", he sighed as his eyes dropped back down to me. "What does anyone do with their freedom? I for one plan to take a long vacation."

"After you destroy Equestria?!"

"My dear boy, who said anything about destroying anything", he grinned.

"You're the Spirit of Chaos", I shouted at him.

"Yes but not of Destruction", he chuckled as he began to fade away. "That title belongs to another."

I shouted for him to come back and face me but silence met my ears. I let loose a string of profanity as I started moving again and decided to continue looking for the others. I dashed through the pathways and slid around corners as I frantically searched but as I turned a corner at full speed I slammed into a furry body and was sent sprawling.

"Jackson", Twilight's voice gasped above me. "Thank Celestia you're here."

"Get off me", I groaned as I squirmed out from under her. "How do I know it's really you?!"

"Jackson, what are you talking about", she asked as she tossed her head revealing a blank forehead.

"Nice try, dad", I scoffed as I pointed my sword at the fake Twilight. "You won't fool me this time."

"Jackson, it's really me", she urged. "Discord took our wings and horns when we showed up at the labyrinth."

"If it's really you", I said slowly, "tell me something only Twilight and I would know."

"You have a freckle on each side of the base of your penis", she replied flatly.

"That's… true", I hesitated. "I'm still not convinced."

"Fine", she growled. "I taught you the stasis spell you used on Shadow before we killed clones of Silver Lance to try to figure out how to bring her back to life. Shadow's clone Umbra was revived with your golden blood. We had sex in the library on top of the third table in the second row. My first 'special burger' was made from the Pegasus assassin you killed by ripping his wings off and throwing him from the balcony. Happy now?"

"Yep", I replied as I sheathed my sword. "Are you sure it was the third table in the second row though?"

"Why do you think that's the only table I sit at", she nearly shouted but took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry, I'm just worries about the girls."

"Well then let's go find them", I replied as I set off walking.

Twilight and I made our way through the maze looking for our friends while keeping an eye out for my father. We raced down path after path until a passage slid open as we passed it. I slid to a stop and drew my sword as we eased back to the opening.

"Applejack", Twilight gasped as we approached the farm pony. "Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here! Who were you talking to?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I studied the country mare. Her movements seemed to be a little slower and it looked like her color was somewhat faded. I had a bad feeling about the situation but I wanted to see what was going to happen.

"I was talkin' to… Nopony! Nopony whatsoever", she haltingly replies before biting her lip as her eyes darted around.

"What", Twilight asked.

"Nothin'", Applejack replied before glancing away from us. "Come on, we best be goin'."

She trotted right past us.

"Did Applejack just…", she hesitated as she looked at me but chuckled nervously.

"Come on, Twilight", I replied. "Applejack wouldn't lie. She's the Element of _Honesty_ , for crying out loud."

Twilight shrugged and trotted after Applejack and I followed with a dark foreboding in my heart. We fell into step with Applejack and I kept my hand on my sword as we walked. I kept glancing behind us but there was nopony there. As we were nearing another opening I heard what sounded like balloons popping and the three of us raced to look through the opening.

As I cleared the hedge I saw a faded Pinkie Pie standing in the middle of the clearing as the last few balloons burst. My skin crawled when I saw the scowl on her face.

"Pinkie Pie", Twilight smiled as she galloped toward the party pony. "Are we glad to see you!"

"Oh you are, huh", Pinkie spat causing Twilight's steps to slow. "Why? You need a good laugh?!"

"Pinkie", Twilight asked as the pink pony pushed past her.

"Get out of my way", the bubblegum bitch snarled as she trotted by.

"What do you suppose has her so upset", Twilight asked as she trotted up to Applejack. "It's not like her."

"I didn't notice anythin' strange about Pinkie", Applejack scoffed before her eyes darted around again and she trotted away.

"Weird", Twilight said as she turned her worried gaze to me. "Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us."

The hornless unicorn trotted past me and I moved to follow her but I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head just in time to see a green balloon pop. I ignored the ominous nature of the balloon and hurried to catch up with the three mares.

We made our way through even more passages without a single sound aside from the unnerving grumbling from Pinkie. I had glanced at her a few times but when she yelled at me I decided to use my other senses to keep track of the females. In the midst of wondering just what the heck was going on we passed through an archway and almost tripped over piles of rocks.

"Is that Rarity", I asked as I pointed to the white pony with a gray mane. "Those are her Cutie Marks but she looks different."

I cocked my head to the side as I eyed the uncharacteristically dirty mare. Her steps were slow as she somehow carried a massive chunk of stone on her back. I couldn't help but wonder how that was possible but my thoughts were interrupted by Twilight.

"Rarity, are we glad to see…", she began but paused. "Why are you carrying a humongous boulder?"

"What do you mean boulder", Rarity demanded as she dropped the boulder from her back and propped her front hooves up on the boulder. "This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a _diamond!_ And it's all mine."

I scratched my head as I pondered her behavior.

"So keep your envious little eyes off it", she growled as she poked Twilight in the chest. "I found it and it's mine fair and square!"

Twilight and I shared a look as the formerly glamorous pony took halting steps past us with her burden on her back. I sighed and followed the group as we trudged along behind Rarity. Something about the ponies was rather disturbing but I couldn't figure out why they were being so weird. I pushed the thought aside as I heard voices ahead.

"Arrivederci", I heard Discord's voice say causing me to break into a run.

"What is it", Twilight called as she raced after me.

"It's Fluttershy", I called back.

I raced around the corner and slid to a stop at a hedge wall. I was about to blast my way through but the wall fell away just as the others reached my side. I glanced around and saw Fluttershy standing by herself in a daze.

"Fluttershy", Twilight called as she trotted toward the timid Pegasus without wings. "I'm so glad to see a friendly face. This awful labyrinth is getting to everypony."

She glanced back at us and gasped as Pinkie blew a raspberry at her while Applejack growled at her before turning back to the animal lover.

"Oh, boo hoo hoo", Fluttershy sassed as she spun and planted her haunches on the ground. "Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything alright?"

"Uhhhh", Twilight said, lost for any other words.

"Oh that's right, you _can't_ ", Fluttershy spat nastily and began walking away. "You don't have one."

Fluttershy ignored me but slapped Twilight in the face with her tail as she walked away. That little interaction struck me as highly odd and the sinking feeling in my stomach got worse.

"What is happening to our friends", Twilight mused aloud as Fluttershy shoved Pinkie into the bushes making Applejack burst into laughter.

"What are you laughin' at", Pinkie shouted as she leapt to her hooves and got in Applejack's face.

"Chocolate milk", Applejack replied and averted her eyes before trotting off.

"A little help here", Rarity gasped as her legs began to wobble.

"Here", Twilight sighed as she took a portion of the boulder's weight onto her back.

"Thanks Twilight", Rarity smiled.

"You're welco-"

"But don't get any ideas about my gem", Rarity interrupted quickly as she got in Twilight's face. "I know where you live."

We continued walking through the maze hunting for Rainbow Dash. The girls had begun to argue over pointless things but I ignored them as I kept my eyes and ears out for the prismatic pony. Somehow Twilight wound up carrying the boulder and her steps were getting slower and slower.

"Must… find… Rainbow Dash", she panted. "As a team… we're unstoppable. Rainbow Dash won't let us down."

"Well lookie there", Applejack drawled. "Rainbow Dash is flyin' away! She's abandonin' us."

"Now I _know_ that's a lie", Twilight replied as she dropped the boulder to the ground and turned her eyes upward with a gasp. "How could it be?!"

Dark storm clouds instantly gathered overhead and thunder rolled through the sky as the very walls of the labyrinth collapsed into the ground. We looked around at the crater we suddenly found ourselves in before a familiar voice caused me to draw my sword.

"Well well well", Discord grinned as he stepped from a cloud of dust. "Looks like _somepony_ broke the no wings no magic rule."

He snapped his fingers and the horns reappeared on Twilight and Rarity's head as did Fluttershy's wings. I started toward him but Twilight stopped me with a hoof on my arm. I growled as I took a single step back.

"Game's over, my little ponies", he said as he took to the air. "You didn't find your precious elements. Looks like we might be due for a big ol' storm of chaos."

Lightning flashed behind him as he opened an upside down pink umbrella and began cackling gleefully. The other Elements stared at each other in shock as Discord's laughter rang through the air. I sighed and rolled my shoulders as I popped my neck.

"Well, fuck."


	91. Chapter 91

Discord's laughter rang out through the air as he cackled gleefully. He laughed so hard he fell over and rolled around amidst his guffaws and chortles. At that moment I just couldn't see my father being a creature that everypony feared and loathed. His genuine laughter had an almost foalish quality to the sheer happiness he seemed to feel.

"What the hell", I muttered to Twilight. "Is this the all-powerful Spirit of Chaos or some colt that got into the foalflower?"

"And what are _you_ laughing at", Pinkie demanded as she stomped toward Discord.

"Oh you ponies are just the most fun I've had in eons", he replied as he wiped away a tear.

"Well quit it", Pinkie shouted as she slammed her nose against Discord's. "You better think before you laugh at the Pink… ie Pie!"

"Oh yeah", Fluttershy replied with a mischievous smirk, "Well ha ha!"

"Quit it", Pinkie shouted with her snout inches from Fluttershy's smug face.

"No", Fluttershy smiled. "Ha ha!"

"Quit it", Pinkie shrieked as she grabbed the sides of her head.

"No", Fluttershy taunted. "Haha ha ha ha!"

I turned my eyes to the side and saw Applejack creeped around behind Rarity and propped her hooves up on the boulder.

"Uh, Rarity", Applejack said, "This here diamond o' yers? Twilight said we should split it six ways, since we, uh, found it together."

"Hiya", Rarity shouted as she kicked Applejack in the face. "Try it, Punk! He's mine! All mine!"

As Applejack back away Rarity kept trying to kick her over and over again. Twilight and I shared a confused look before the purple unicorn sighed and shook her head.

"Girls", she yelled. "Why are you all acting like this?! We need to stick together!"

"Oh, it's just too entertaining", Discord laughed as he munched popcorn on a row of theater seats.

"Stop it, Discord", Twilight demanded as she and I approached him. "You're not playing fair."

"Playing fair", I asked but was ignored.

"I'm not playing fair", he asked in mock indignation. "Perhaps we haven't met."

I gripped my sword tighter as he rose to his feet and approached Twilight.

"I'm Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony", he said sarcastically. "Hellooo."

"How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the center", Twilight shouted as Discord sat back down on the theater seats.

"Oh, wait. Did you-", he began but burst into laughter. "How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth?"

He vanished in a flash of light, as did Twilight. I shouted in alarm and cast my eyes around the crater. Seconds later the two reappeared with Discord right beside Twilight.

"I never said they were in the labyrinth", he said as he stepped away from her eyeing his claws.

"But- but-", Twilight stammered.

"Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle", Discord shrugged as he began walking away before he turned back to mock the unicorn. "Maybe the magic of friendship can help you."

His face fell flat as he finished speaking.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some Chaos to wreak", he said with a dramatic pose before he turned his attention on me. "Care for a few lessons, son?"

"Kiss my ass", I snarled.

"Maybe you should ask Silver Lance for that particular favor", Discord laughed as he snapped his fingers and vanished in a flash of lightning.

I turned my eyes to the sky as cotton candy clouds covered the sky instantly and began pouring their chocolatey contents over us. I sighed and wondered just how bad it would be when the milk dried.

"Chocolate milk", Pinkie shouted. "I hate chocolate milk!"

"Bull shit", I scoffed but was pinned down by a pissed off Pinkie.

"Fuck you, Jackson", she raged. "Talk to me again and I will strangle you with your own scrotum!"

"Fuck you", I shouted back as I threw her off of me.

I stood and shook the chocolate rain from my wings as I glared at the pony with the cotton candy hair. As I made my way over to Twilight I saw her hitting herself in the head while telling herself to think.

"Find the Elements back where you began", she mumbled as Rarity trudged by behind her.

I tried but failed not to laugh as Applejack jumped through the air and landed on the boulder on Rarity's back. She growled at the farmhoof not to touch her gem right before Fluttershy rushed over and touched the boulder just to torment the posh pony with a mocking laugh.

"Whatchu laughin' at", Pinkie shouted.

Everything going on was starting to get to Twilight and I could see it.

"Ugh, I just want to go home", she groaned before a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute! Home- Back where you began! The Elements must be in Ponyville!"

With a thought I poofed all six of us to the outskirts of Ponyville and the town looked ridiculous. Buildings floated in midair as chocolate rain fell on the pink lemonade river flowing through town.

"Come on, girls", Twilight smiled as she set off at a trot. "I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library I have a book that I just know will give us a clue."

"Twilight look out", I shouted but it was too late.

Twilight cried out in pain as a herd of long legged bunnies stampeded her. I rushed over to check on her. I watched the herd rush away and to my surprise Fluttershy was grinning.

"Good boy, Angel", Fluttershy gushed. "Mama's so proud."

All of a sudden everything went dark as the sun and moon instantly switched places. Applejack made a sarcastic remark about being able to see better and tried to walk away but her hooves began slipping and sliding on the soap suds that sprang up on the surface of the road. Her slide gained momentum and she wound up taking out Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy before she slid to a stop beside Twilight.

"I meant to do that", Applejack said with a light blush.

I couldn't help but laugh as Twilight tried to stand but her hooves shot out from under her. I shook my head and hopped onto the path allowing my feet to glide over the soap as I slid down the negligible incline to help Twilight to her feet. As I was helping her up the sun suddenly appeared.

"How come she gets help", Pinkie demanded.

"Because she isn't being a raging bitch", I replied over my shoulder.

"You wanna say that to my face", Pinkie shrieked as she tried to stay upright.

I flapped my wings once to lift myself from the ground before I landed right in front of the pink mare. I glared down at her but she returned my gaze defiantly. I let the barest amount of vamponic power peek out and she was sufficiently cowed.

"Discord turned our dirt roads into soap", Twilight shouted. "Again!""

"Beautiful, isn't it", Discord asked darkly as he skated by. "This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first changes."

I turned back to Twilight and saw Pinkie skating by with a scowl on her face.

"This may look like it's fun but it's not", she griped.

"Picture it", Discord said as he appeared from nowhere to scoop Twilight up. "The Chaos capitol of the world."

Twilight was silent as Discord held her straight out in front of him to see Ponyville in all its chaotic glory.

"I can't picture anything", she replied as she stuck her nose in the air. "It's too dark."

"Well", he said as he dropped her into a chocolate puddle, "Wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the glorious light of day. Or not."

He vanished in a flash of light and I searched the surrounding area for my father.

"Ponyville", Twilight sighed. "The Chaos capitol of the world? Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Don't worry", Fluttershy smirked as she skated by. "You won't."

"Hey don't worry", I said as I crouched beside the unicorn. "Tell you what, you girls get to the library and I will deal with dad."

"Okay", she sighed and looked around before giving my neck a quick nuzzle. "Please be careful."

I promised to be careful and took to the skies as the other five made their way to the library. I soared over Ponyville hunting for a certain draconequus and grinned when I caught sight of him relaxing in the edge of the lake. As I got closer I saw bubbles rising to the surface of the water and shook my head.

"Discord", I shouted as I slid to a stop and drew my sword.

"Ah, Jackson", my father sighed as he turned to look at me. "Come, join me in a relaxing soak."

"Get up and face me", I growled as I took a step toward him.

"Now why would I want to do that", he asked lazily as an iced drink appeared in his claw. "We both know how it turned out last time."

"This time will be different", I said darkly as I sheathed my sword.

"Are you so eager to get beaten that you put your sword away", he chuckled.

"No, I just figured I would use this."

I held my hand to the side and black fire shot out from my hand to coalesce into my Deathscythe. My father turned his head and did a double take when his eyes fell on my curved blade. He slowly stood up and stared at my scythe.

"Is that truly the Deathscythe", he asked in disbelief.

"It is", I snarled as black fire swirled around me and replaced my leather armor with ebony plates that gave me a truly dark appearance.

"Wow", my father chuckled appreciatively. "I'm so proud of you, son. You learned so much but there's still more to learn. Join me and learn everything you could ever want to know."

"How about this", I grinned as I spun the scythe in a tight formation around my body. "How about you retire early?!"

I spun and sliced at my father horizontally but he didn't even try to get out of the way. I grinned wider as the blade made contact but to my surprise the blade passed right through him. The momentum of my swing spun me around and dropped me on my ass. I turned to my father only to see that I was fooled by an illusion.

"Well, fuck."


	92. Chapter 92

I shook my head and cursed profusely before I changed my armor back into the black leather variety and took to the air. As I continued my search for my father I saw a strange yet somewhat welcome sight below. Four properly pigmented ponies held the ends of ropes that were fastened around the waist of a rather gray Dash. I dropped into a dive and slid to a stop near Twilight when my feet hit the ground.

"You really like doing that don't you", Twilight asked.

"It looks badass", I shrugged before I nodded at Dash. "Discord got her too huh?"

"Yes", she sighed. "He made the others forget about our friendship and they somehow embodied the exact opposite of their Element."

"So how come they aren't gray anymore", I asked as I pointed at our friends.

"I used a spell to return their memories", Twilight smiled.

"Cool", I replied. "Now proceed."

"Lemme go", Dash shouted as she bucked at the four holding the ropes. "I don't need you guys! Leave me alone!"

Twilight smiled serenely and approached the bucking Pegasus as her horn glowed brightly. Dash snorted angrily and tried to flinch away from Twilight's horn but as soon as it touched her forehead a bright flash blinded us. I blinked my eyes clear just in time to see the last bit of color return to Dash's mane.

"W-what happened", Dash asked as she rubbed her head.

The weather pony's eyes got real big as she gasped.

"How's Ponyville", she asked as she crashed into Pinkie before she tackled Applejack. "Where are the Elements?! Did we stop Discord?"

The rest of us, myself included, gathered around Dash in a group hug. The warmth I felt from my friends was almost a physical warmth and it put a bug in my brain. I filed the idea away for when I had a chance to speak with Twilight alone. In the midst of the hug I felt at least two hooves brush across my butt cheeks and cleared my throat.

"The next one to molest me gets to answer to Shadow", I said flatly.

The group hug broke up and I wasn't surprised to see a guilty look on Twilight's face but the blush on Applejack's face threw me for a loop. I sent the earth pony a sneaky wink before I turned and spread my wings. I was high above Ponyville watching as the Mane Six made the trip into Ponyville. I circled overhead as they stopped in front of my father's throne in the middle of town and shouted something about friendship.

"This is gonna be easy", I sighed as the bad feeling went away. "I was kinda hoping to stab something."

I watched as the girls began glowing and snagged a passing cloud to lie on. Discord had the audacity to sit on his throne and yawn when he was going to be imprisoned again and that struck me as odd. I watched closely as the Elements began to glow and emit silhouettes of their gems.

"That's new", I murmured as I propped myself up.

A rainbow burst from the circle of friends and streaked into the sky before crashing down on my father. I heard his wail of fear and turned my eyes to his solidifying form as the rainbow colored magic encircled Ponyville dispelling the Chaos he had wrought. As the tips of his mismatched horn turned to stone I flopped onto my stomach on the cloud.

"This is their moment", I smiled as I flapped my wings and propelled my cloud toward home.

My little cloud barely lasted until I got to the edge of the castle grounds before it finally broke apart. I had been thinking of something involving the barriers but with the angry red force field around the castle there was no way I would be able to test my theory today.

 _ **Welcome home, Prince Jackson.**_

"Well hey to you too, Audrey", I smiled as I glided down to the portcullis. "We can get rid of the force field now. Discord was defeated."

The force field dissolved instantly and I smiled again as I stepped through the gates. I opened my mouth to call for Silver Lance but my muscles froze as a jet of greenish blue magic washed over me. My eyes darted around looking for my attacker but the light left me and I could move again.

"Forgive me, y-your Highness", Silver stammered as he galloped up to me. "I had to be s-sure you weren't a ch-changeling."

"What the hell was that", I growled.

"The spell you created", he replied nervously.

"I only recall using a lie detector and magic analysis, not a stunner", I said with a cocked eyebrow.

"We f-figured it would be s-safer", he muttered quietly.

"So you were only thinking of my safety", I asked and a strange feeling came over me as I stared at the nodding unicorn.

 _What in the hell am I feeling,_ I wondered. _It's almost like…_

"Is everything okay", he asked with genuine concern.

"Yes", I smiled and nodded before I knelt down and lay my hand on his shoulder. "I know it's your job but it means a lot to me that you look out for us."

The guard captain froze when I pulled him into a quick hug. I patted the side of his neck as I stood and made my way inside. I was headed toward the nursery when I was notified of a message and subsequently the letter appeared in front of me.

"Hey Audrey", I murmured as I broke the wax seal. "From now on just go ahead and allow any notes from the princesses or the Elements of Harmony to pass through the barrier. And allow Twilight Sparkle to teleport into the castle."

The defense array acknowledged my request and I nodded before unrolling the note.

 **Prince Jackson,**

 **It is with great pleasure that I extend this invitation to the newest Prince of Equestria to visit Griffonstone at your earliest convenience. We anxiously await your arrival and wish you well until you arrive.**

 **Sincerely yours, Gilda**

"Wait, Gilda sent this letter", I muttered as I opened the door to our chambers.

I stared at the note as I made my way through our antechamber. As soon as the door opened I was tackled by a vampony and wound up on my back with a pair of lips pressed against mine. I dropped the note and wrapped my arms around my wife as I returned the kiss.

"I was so worried", Shadow gasped as she cuddled against my chest. "I saw all the weirdness going on in Ponyville and I just knew you would be there fighting Discord."

"I didn't fight him", I smiled and gave the vampony another hug before I stood and removed my sword to place it on the dresser. "Turns out the Mane Six are quite magical little mares. They imprisoned Discord again."

"At least that's over with", my spouse sighed.

"For now it is", I sighed. "I hate to say it but I might have to learn Chaos magic from him."

"I don't think you should learn Chaos magic", Shadow whispered as she came closer.

She snuggled into my chest and squeezed me tightly as the tiniest sniffle slipped from her. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her just holding her close as she sniffled again. The sound of hooves in the antechamber drew my attention over my shoulder right before there was a knock at our door. I sighed and pulled the door open with magic.

"Oh, you're here", the Great White Monarch said evenly. "The last I heard you had gone to help stop Discord."

"They didn't need me", I shrugged. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry", my mother asked as she looked above her. "There's nothing there."

"No, I meant what did you need", I laughed as I walked over and hugged my mother.

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my own son now that he moved so far away", my mother smiled.

"You always have a reason", I grinned. "Hey, speaking of far away, I received an invitation to Griffonstone."

I handed the letter from Gilda to my mother and her eyes widened as she stared at me.

"Jackson this could be a trap", she uttered quietly.

"Precisely", I smiled as I took the letter back and incinerated it. "Not to mention that I'm supposed to be dead. Maybe we could send an official reply notifying them of my death."

"Yes, that might be a good idea", my mother replied as she narrowed her eyes. "We could even name Chrysalis as your killer. That would gain Princess Shadow powerful allies in the event of attack by the changeling nation."

"You devious nag", I grinned and winked at my mother. "So we turn yet another nation against Chrysalis and give her fewer places to hide?"

"Exactly", my mother grinned as she stepped to the window and stared out of it.

"Hey mom", I called to her as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yes Jackson", she smiled as she turned but her smile faded when she saw the look on my face.

"Mom, there are a few things we need to talk about", I sighed and turned my eyes to the floor. "We should talk in private."

"Well, fuck."


	93. Chapter 93

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE SEEN MULTIPLE READERS ASKING EITHER IN REVIEWS OR VIA PM ABOUT THE WAY EACH CHAPTER ENDS. I WANT TO CLEAR THE AIR NOW. IF ONE WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO THE EVENTS LEADING UP TO THE ENDING ONE WOULD NOTICE THE ENDING IS QUITE POSSIBLY THE BEST RESPONSE AVAILABLE. ALL OF YOU ARE NOW TEN CHAPTERS BEHIND THE CURRENT EVENTS SO I MUST RETURN TO ONE CHAPTER UPLOADS DAILY. I DID SOME FIGURING AND HAVE COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT WE ARE ACTUALLY CLOSER TO 1/4 THAN 1/2 THROUGH AND I AM SUPER EXCITED. I'M CONTEMPLATING WRITING ONE SHOTS FOR ANYONE INTERESTED. JUST PM ME. NOW, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I let my mother enter my laboratory before me and I pushed the door shut behind me. The sound of the lock closing as I turned it echoed through the renovated dungeons and caused my mother to stop in her tracks. Her eyes were wide as she turned and stared at me.

"Don't worry", I grinned as I ambled to the computer and sat in the comfy chair before the keyboard. "I haven't spilled blood in here since I gave Twilight samples to put in the doohickeys over there."

My mother turned her eyes where I pointed and she muttered in appreciation at the varying tools and machines. She stepped over and investigated some kind of microscope as I pulled up the files Twilight had mentioned and stared at the information displayed on the screen. I flipped through pages of typed reports created by the bookworm of a unicorn.

"Don't touch that", I called blindly over my shoulder and heard the sound of breaking glass. "Told ya so."

"How did you know this was going to fall and break", she asked as she trotted over carrying a broken beaker dripping a coppery liquid.

"I didn't", I replied with a smile before my smile fell. "Twilight's gonna blame me for that."

"Twilight comes here to do research", my mother asked in surprise as she gently settled the pieces of glass on the counter. "She has her own equipment in the library basement."

"That's true but her test subject lives here", I mumbled as I tried to make sense of a long mathematical equation on the screen but when it looked like a three digit number was eating a six digit number while a two hugged a thirty seven I gave up. "Fuck that, that's too many numbers to deal with."

"What test subject", my mother asked suspiciously.

"She's been conducting research into my genetics and physiology", I replied before opening a file containing my genetic code. Something about the image seemed different from what I remembered and it caught my attention. "Audrey, pull up the first image of my genetic code.

A duplicate image appeared on the screen complete with golden letters constantly shifting. I stared at the two images for a moment before I asked Audrey to isolate the magical genes and compare them. To my surprise there were two more digits in a constant state of mutation.

"What does that image mean", she asked as she stared at the screen.

"I'm becoming more and more magical as time goes on", I said flatly. "Each of those golden letters is a piece of my genetic code that is constantly changing. Now we know what prolonged exposure to magic does to somepony."

"Is there any way to stop or reverse it", she asked as she stared at the screen in horror.

"Not that we know of", I replied with a shake of my head. "Anyways, I'm sure if I ignore the problem it will go away."

"That isn't a very good policy", my mother frowned. "Procrastination could have very serious consequences."

"You're right", I said as I nodded exaggeratedly. "I should really focus all of my attention on every little nuance in my life."

"You said you wished to speak to me", mom asked after she cleared her throat.

"Yeah", I replied as I shut the screen off and spun around. "What's your endgame? What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I beg your pardon", she said as she jerked her head back.

"You might be able to have it", I shrugged and crossed my arms. "There's a lot that I don't understand so I'm going to ask questions and you're going to answer honestly."

"Jackson-"

"No, mom", I interrupted as I sat forward and put my elbows on my knees. "I need to know this stuff and I deserve to know the truth. Life has been fucked up in the year and a half or so that I've been alive and I want answers."

"I suppose that would be fair", she replied quietly as she summoned a chair and sat down.

"I want to know what you have planned for me", I said as I stared at her. "And I want to know the truth."

"The truth", she sighed as she closed her eyes. "I just want you to be happy and prosperous."

"Try again", I smirked as my hand glowed. "Mom, I told you I want the truth."

"Jackson, this is rather unnecessary", she replied testily.

"I want answers, mom", I said flatly.

"Very well", she sighed as she seemed to deflate. "Luna and I were going to shape you into a mighty defender of Equestria. We just want the safety of our kingdom."

"Did it ever occur to either of you that I might like a say in my future", I asked coldly as I stood and approached her. "First I was given a regency and holding. I was named Prince of Everfree Forest. Did either of you ask me what _I_ wanted?"

"No", she answered quietly as she stood her ground. "We began a process that we deemed for the greater good of Equestria."

"So this is for the greater good of Equestria", I asked with a raised voice. "Keeping me alive and making me immortal and pushing me out into the middle of nowhere to be left to my own devices? What sense does that make?!"

"We need a warrior", my mother shouted. "These precious little ponies think friendship and songs will make everything better! The ponies are too young of a species to understand the nature of existence, not like you do."

"So you wanted a watch dog", I scoffed.

"We need a _guardian_ , Jackson", she urged as she reached out with her wing. "We need somepony that has no compunctions about necessary violence."

"The whole kill one to save a thousand thing", I sneered. "How noble of you. You've been manipulating me my whole life haven't you?"

"I tried", she admitted. "I arranged certain things, caused a choice encounter or two."

"Tell me something mom", I said with a forced calm. "How is it you were able to keep me from dying, or fix my heart, but you couldn't keep Shadow from dying? Well, hibernating."

"I… I…"

"Was it maybe because she was an abomination, an affront to nature", I shouted. "You _let_ her die, didn't you?! Why?! Because she wasn't a 'normal' pony?!"

"How dare you", my mother hissed. "How _dare_ you accuse me of racism?! I let her die because she was holding you back!"

She slapped a hoof over her mouth but the damage had been done. My heart actually hurt when she shouted those words. I stepped back from the mare before me and simply stared in dumbfounded horror. A mare that I had known all of my short life, who sheltered me and cared for me, my own mother no less, had just admitted she let my wife die.

"Are you fucking serious", I uttered as I clutched my head. "You let your own daughter-in-law die because she stood in the way of your plans?!"

"It was for the greater good", Celestia urged.

"Was it for the greater good to manipulate Twilight and her friends into facing Nightmare Moon", I shouted. "Was it for the greater good to make me an immortal prince?!"

"Yes, it was", she replied. "Royalty sits on all three seats of power now. In time the land will flourish and become a paradise!"

"Seriously", I shouted. "Our citizens are doing very well! There's no famine, no war, no epidemics! What more could you want?!"

"I want to get rid of our enemies before they become a threat", she shouted back as she forced me back into my chair. "I have seen millennia of strife, death, life and miracles. I have seen this world at its best and its worst! I can't let the world go dark again!"

"What do you mean 'again'", I asked as I pushed her away and stood up. "When you say shit like that I find it hard to trust you."

"Trust me", she shouted incredulously. "Trust _me_?! If you have a hard time trusting me how do you think everypony else feels about _you_?! You're the Prince of Chaos! You had a damned _changeling_ on your staff!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE MENTION CINDRA", I roared and was in her face instantly. "THAT CHANGELING WAS TEN TIMES THE FRIEND THAT ANYPONY ELSE HAS BEEN TO ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ANYPONY TRULY KNOW YOU", she bellowed back. "YOU WON'T LET ANYPONY HELP YOU!"

"I don't need help", I snarled as I stalked away from her.

"Jackson, we're all worried about you", the white alicorn sighed as she tried to hug me.

"If you're all so worried then why are my only regular visitors Twilight, Rainbow Dash and to a lesser extent Pinkie", I asked quietly as I stalked away from her. "We're out here in the middle of a forest that everypony else is terrified of entering!"

"This holding is more important than you could ever know", the Sun Princess argued. "The very Tree of Harmony is very near the castle and a decent portion of our nation's value is in the mines to the north!"

"Material things", I scoffed. "Tell me something, Celestia. What is one to do when their family betrays them, manipulates them and tries to control them?"

"Did you just call me by my name", she gasped and held a hoof to her chest with a truly hurt expression on her face.

"Oh wow", I laughed mirthlessly. "All of the atrocities, lies, political maneuvering and other serious bullshit going on and you get butthurt because I didn't call you 'mom'. Top notch priorities."

"Jackson, you're my son", she whimpered as she stepped closer to me to drape her wing around my shoulders. "I know I made some mistakes but I truly do love you, son."

"Did you love me when you let Shadow die", I snarled and pulled away from her.

"That was one of the hardest choices I ever made", she sighed quietly. Her eyes closed as she turned her head to the side. "I've never made a bigger mistake in my long long life..."

"No. I would imagine not."

I stared at the rueful ruler as tears trickled down her cheeks. I felt a pang in my heart as I watched the mare cry. In that moment my anger seemed to bleed away and I sighed before pulling her into a hug. The slow trickle of tears dissolved into heaving sobs as my mother lamented every wrong she had done to me, real or perceived. I listened and rocked side to side as she cried and begged me for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry too, mom", I sighed as I hugged her tighter. "Maybe I actually should look into a therapist."

"I already know a fantastic therapist", my mother smiled. "In fact, he's the royal psychiatric therapist."

"Well, let's set up a meeting", I sighed and released her from the hug.

"There's no need", she smiled and squinted her eyes shut with an adorable squee as she hugged me happily. "Doctor Psyche is expecting you!"

"Well, fuck."


	94. Chapter 94

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS VISIT WITH THE THERAPIST. ON WITH THE MAGIC!**

I sighed heavily and ruffled my wings in Pegasus form as I stared at the deep blue carpet in the waiting room of Doctor Psyche's office located less than three blocks from the palace gates. As the second hand made its endless journey around the face of the clock I turned my mind to studying the room again. Aside from one rather attractive mare with a twitching eye entering the office nothing had changed in the last hour. I was just about to sigh again when the door leading to the doctor's office opened and a super cute pink earth pony poked her head out of the door.

"Jables Blackmane", the pony called.

With a relieved sigh I stood and trotted toward the door. The receptionist led me to the back and I found myself ushered into a cozy little office with several comfy chairs and a deep red leather couch. A wide oak desk took up the back corner of the office and sunlight glinted from two silver picture frames on the desk top.

"Ah, Mister Blackmane", a voice called from behind as the door slipped closed.

I turned and eyed the newcomer with distrust. His eyes shone behind his thick rimmed glasses which the unicorn's magic cleaned on the front of a dull brown sweater vest. His light blue fur and gray mane were unremarkable so I nodded to the shrink and settled down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Hello Doctor", I replied. "How are you?"

"Well I'm just fine", he smiled. "The question is how are _you_ feeling, your Highness?"

"Well, I ca- wait, what did you just call me", I asked nervously.

"Your mother has already explained enough of the situation to me", the good doctor smiled. "You can be yourself in here, your Highness."

"Thank fuck", I moaned and shifted forms. The doctor's eyes widened as he gazed at my human shape but his professionalism returned. "Well doc, my ass fell asleep in your waiting room and my nuts are sore from not getting any this week but other than that I can't complain."

"I see", the psychiatrist laughed. "The good Princess warned me about your language but I actually find it quite entertaining. So tell me, how is life at home?"

"Is that any of your business", I asked with a cocked eyebrow and crossed arms.

"It isn't vital to know but it would assist in treating you", he replied as he scribbled a note in his pad.

"Life in the castle is fine", I growled and turned my head to the side.

"Just fine", the doctor asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, aside from the smell of the corpse pile out back", I sighed dramatically. "I simply can't cook all of the bodies before they start decomposing!"

"The, uh, corpse pile", Dr. Psyche asked haltingly.

"Yeah", I nodded. "I used to have an empty spot in the back yard of the castle but a corpse pile took up the space nicely.

The psychiatrist cleared his throat nervously as he shifted in his seat.

"You said you couldn't cook them all", he asked with a noticeable tremor in his voice.

 _I got him now,_ I grinned internally.

"No", I sighed as I hung my head. "Even when I puree the bodies for my daughter's bottle I still can't get rid of them all. Not even when I use their pelts for clothing and other things!"

"Their pelts", he asked as he eyed me distrustfully.

"Pony skins make the best leather", I smiled serenely and lifted one of my booted feet. "My guard captain was more useful in death than when he was alive!"

"Those boots are made from pony skin", the psychiatrist gulped audibly.

"Eeyup", I grinned and rubbed at a scuff on the toe. "I even sewed them together with his tendons! There's no stronger thread."

"Excuse me a moment", he smiled and stood shakily. "I'll be right back."

I watched him miss a step as he kept his eyes on me while making his way toward the door but I didn't say anything. As soon as the door clicked shut I let out a quiet laugh and leaned back in my chair. The light breeze flowing in through the window carried the scent of flowers to my nose from the royal gardens and the sounds of chirping birds to my ears from the trees just outside.

"I can't wait to get this over with", I groaned as I stretched.

I looked at the various degrees and pictures on the wall as I waited for the doctor to return. My mind began to wander and I simply allowed it to. Thoughts raced through my mind but I only slowed down a select few long enough to think about those thoughts before I moved on to the next in line.

"Prince Jackson", a new voice called from the opening doorway.

"Yes", I replied and turned to the door but to my surprise I was faced with three day guards. "What happened now?!"

"Prince Jackson, you are under arrest", the largest of the three guards, a dark gray unicorn with a very serious demeanor, said firmly as he stepped forward. "Please come with us, your Highness."

"Are you serious", I demanded as I bolted to my feet.

Three things that I could remember happened in rapid sequence. I tripped on the coffee table and stumbled forward. The guard that spoke instinctively fired some kind of spell directly into my chest. I fell forward onto my face unable to move.

The next thing I knew I was being doused with a bucket of water jolting me awake. I looked around me and realized I was in a rather nice cell in a dungeon. Dirt and straw clung to the leather armor I wore and the faintest smell of summer permeated the air. Voices reached my ear and moments later I watched the guard that shot me and a rather angry looking female guard marching toward me.

"Ma'am, he openly admitted to cannibalism, murder and defiling the bodies of the dead", the stern looking unicorn murmured to Miss Pissy as I decided to call her. "The doctor is writing his sworn statement right now!"

"I gave you an order, sergeant", she said coolly as she stared at me with a calculating gaze.

"Yes lieutenant", he replied despondently.

The disappointed guard's horn lit up and the cell door creaked open. I stayed in place for several seconds but when neither of them moved I slowly stepped out of the cell. The lieutenant, whoever she was, motioned for me to follow her and began walking out of the dungeon. Not needing to be told twice I jogged to catch up with the female guard as she turned down the hallway.

"Hey, I was just teasing Doctor Psyche", I offered as we walked.

"Shut up", the lieutenant barked and I obeyed.

I looked her over as we walked but not in a sexual way. Sure she had muscular legs and her flanks adorned with a golden helmet Cutie Mark on each side looked plump yet firm from years of hard training, and her crystal blue eyes held equal measures of calm professionalism and wild kink. But I was in no position to even think along those lines. Shadow would kill me. Not to mention I was married. But then again…

"So lieutenant", I began but she turned a hateful eye on me silencing me.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets so I wouldn't be tempted to see if her blonde mane was as soft as it looked. I watched her shoulders rolling beneath her tan fur and mentally made up a sultry tune in my mind that went along with her gait. Before I realized it we reached a small wooden door in the wall and the earth pony leading me stopped.

"What's going on", I asked but expected her to yell at me again.

"Go through this door and down the hall", the guard said ignoring my question. "Your mother is waiting for you."

"Who are you", I asked as I gripped the door knob.

"I'm not sure why but I was told to bring you to this part of the castle", she replied. "If I ever have the fortune of being off duty when you visit the castle, we shall speak then. It's best not to keep Princess Celestia waiting."

I stared at the pony for a few seconds before I opened the door and slipped into darkness. I sighed as a type of calm washed over me with the shadows of the hallway even if my vamponic vision allowed me to see clear as day. My eyes slid closed as I filled my lungs with cool air before I started down the hallway toward the door at the far end.

"What is this all about", I wondered aloud as I reached for the door knob.

Light blinded me as I opened the door and stepped through. As quickly as my eyes adjusted while I closed the door they weren't quick enough to catch the massive white wing that suddenly knocked me from my feet. The breath rushed out of me as I hit the floor.

"Jackson Everfree have you lost every bit of your common sense", my mother shrieked as she stood over me snorting furiously. "What in Equestria possessed you to make up those idiotic lies?!"

"I have no good answer", I groaned. It was a tiny bit of a chore to sit up but I managed it. "Have you been working out?"

"Now is _not_ the time for your jokes, Jackson", she replied as she pressed her face close to mine. "What part of 'incognito' do you not understand, Jackson?"

She slowly began to pace around me still leaning her face uncomfortably close.

"That means to be unnoticeable. It means to be hidden in plain sight. It means not making a spectacle of one's self and being paraded through town when one is supposed to be dead."

I shivered as she stopped behind me and gripped my shoulders.

"You had better pray to whatever force you believe in that there were no changelings in the city. This will be hard enough to pin on the changelings as is without there being one or two in the crowd. Just remember this: Chrysalis is a very vengeful creature."

"Mom, can you chill out for a minute", I sighed as I shrugged her off of me.

"I will not chill out", she replied testily and spun me around to face her. "Jackson, what were you thinking?!"

"I don't know", I scoffed with a shrug. "I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time. I was bored and I wanted to see what he would do."

"You got your answer", she replied flatly.

"Hey speaking of answers, I have a few I would like", I said as a thought bit onto my brain and wouldn't let go. "First off, how did you heal me when I was dead most recently?"

"What?"

"How did you fix my body so that the blood wouldn't run right back out?"

"Oh", she replied and glanced away for the briefest second. "Well, it was kind of a regrowth spell. I couldn't explain it as well as Twilight Sparkle could."

"Eh, I can ask her later", I shrugged.

"What else did you want to know", she asked when neither of us had spoken for several seconds.

"Huh?"

"You said you had several questions", she replied with furrowed eyebrows.

"Huh", I hummed and thought for a second but drew a blank. "I guess I forgot."

"You're going to go back to see Doctor Psyche", she sighed and rubbed her temple with a hoof. "I will schedule the appointment and deliver instructions to ignore nonsense like today's session."

"Well, fuck."


	95. Chapter 95

"Mister Blackmane", the receptionist called quietly. "Doctor Psyche will see you now."

I nodded and got to my hooves and shifted my wings. Yet again I had to sit in the waiting room for over an hour. Yet again my glutes fell asleep. I was beginning to notice a pattern and I did not like it. I groaned slightly as I trotted across the room and through the door.

Once again I found my hooves brushing across the rich carpet as soft as grass. The nice calming sounds of birds and breezes floated in through the open window and I breathed in the enticing aroma of the flowers in the royal gardens. I could feel myself relax just a little as I approached the plush couch and eyed it contemplatively. The doctor broke my train of thought when he slipped into the office with a clipboard held aloft.

"Hello again, your Highness", he said with just a hint of hesitation. "I trust we can have a truthful session today?"

"Yes doctor", I replied as I nodded. "I'm sorry about last time. I was only messing with you."

"That's good to know", he sighed visibly relieved.

"Besides", I winked, "I've only eaten one pony in my entire life!"

It was clear he couldn't tell if I was joking or not but to avoid angering the Great and Mighty Sunbutt I decided to disguise my admission as a joke with the quick addition of hearty laughter. He nervously joined in my laughter but relaxed when I lied to him and told him I wasn't a cannibal.

"So, your-"

"Jackson", I interrupted. "Please call me Jackson, doc."

"Well then, Jackson", he corrected himself, "How is life at home?"

"Do you want the truth or what I think you want to hear", I scoffed.

"The truth please", he replied with a smile.

"Well, where should I start", I chuffed and flopped down on the couch as the good shrink settled in an armchair. "The problems began shortly before my daughter was born. When she came into this world, I lost my wife. She died giving birth."

"I'm sorry", Doctor Psyche whispered as he reached out to me but I held a hoof out to stop him.

"I'm sure you know that my wife and I are vamponies", I asked as I cocked my head.

"I had n-no idea", he stammered. "You l-look like a n-normal Pegasus to me."

"Yeah I don't get that either", I scoffed and rolled on my back. "My aunt used a spell to change me into an equine form, but I turned out to be an alicorn. Anyways, I still have feathery wings and a normal horn even though it's invisible."

"Is that so", he asked intrigued.

I let the illusion fade and his eyes traveled up the entire two foot length of my midnight black horn. He stared at me and I could see his pony instincts trying to kick in and force him to bow. I laughed and recast the illusion on my horn before I rolled to face him.

"I got changed into a vampony but my wings are still the same", I muttered. "I figured they would turn out like Shadow's and be bat wings but they aren't."

"I'm not sure why that is", Psyche murmured as he scratched his chin. "Perhaps you should ask your aunt about that. Now, about how things were going since your daughter's birth?"

"Oh yeah", I replied. "So Shadow died giving birth to Aliya. I was distraught and at first wanted nothing to do with our daughter. I made a glass coffin for Shadow and everything. Well, some kinda messed up stuff happened and I wound up with two Shadows, but one is named Umbra and is nothing like Shadow. Anyway, after the Grand Galloping Gala I fought Chrysalis and she stabbed me through the chest with my own sword. I died but they brought me back so that's why I came in this disguise with a fake name."

"Uuuuummmmmmmm…..", the psychiatrist uttered simply as he stared at me with pinprick pupils.

"It's a lot to take in, but I promise you it's all true", I sighed and dropped my head back onto the couch. "I haven't even gone over everything that happened."

"I know I'm going to r-regret this", he shivered, "but let's discuss this messed up stuff you mentioned."

"Okay, pop a nerve pill and hang on", I sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you. And I want legal immunity!"

"Very well", he replied nervously. "Go on whenever you're ready."

"Okay, here goes", I huffed. "At our wedding I got in an altercation with Prince Blueblood. I dragged his sorry ass out of Castle Everfree and threw him in the dirt. That night the wife and I flew up to watch the sunset but I blacked out and fell. I broke my back and wound up paralyzed."

"But you walked in here", he interrupted in confusion.

"Yeah, Twilight Sparkle helped me make some leg braces that had a direct link to my mind. After that I went to our chambers but a Pegasus was standing there with a drawn dagger beside my pregnant wife. I jumped on him, we fought and in a fit of defensive rage I ripped his wings off and threw him off the balcony."

"Celestia, no", the doctor gasped and his face took on a greenish tint.

"Yeah", I sighed. "It gets worse. I had some trouble with trying to figure out how to bring Shadow back. I tried various things on some clones I had somepony make but their bodies just wouldn't bond with the magic my blood is made of which is actually mutating my genetic code. Anyway, Cindra the changeling that was in my employ gave me an idea when we were arguing so I used true magic to make a genetically perfect clone of Shadow."

"Are you s-serious", he whispered shakily.

"Every word", I nodded as I stared at the ceiling. "I found a few books about vamponism and used the knowledge to test resurrection on the clone. She attacked us but bowed down to me as her master. She looked just like my wife but with a completely different personality. Since I knew it worked I was able to resurrect my wife. I don't know how nopony knows she had even died considering there were tons of nosy bastards at the wedding! Anyways, I went to the Grand Galloping Gala with Shadow and it was horrible. Cindra got in an argument with her mother at the Gala so the next day she brought her changelings to attack."

"Good gracious", the doctor gasped.

"I called her out one on one and was doing okay against her. She took my shape to fight me and wound up slicing my hand off. Cindra tried to stop her mother but she stabbed her own daughter through the chest. After she let Cindra fall she used her magic to pick up my own sword with my hand still attached and stabbed me in the middle of the chest. Cindra died just out of my reach."

"But how is this possible", Psyche asked exasperatedly.

"I'm the Grim Reaper", I said quietly.

"Oh my, look at the time", Doctor Psyche said quickly as he looked at the clock on his wall. "Our session is over but please do make an appointment on the way out."

With that the psychiatrist stood and stepped slowly from the room. I stood and trotted out the door behind him and scheduled a follow up appointment with the receptionist before I made my way out to the street. I breathed in the smell of the nearby gardens and decided to go visit my mother. With a slight spring to my step I turned to the left and trotted toward the massive palatial gates.

"Hello", I smiled at the guards as I passed by with a nod. "Is Princess Celestia still holding court right now?"

"Princess Celestia will be in the throne room for about another thirty minutes", the guard nodded.

"Thank you", I smiled again and got an idea. "Hey, is Prince Jackson around? I wanted to meet him and see what he was like."

"That's not possible anymore", the guard sighed quietly.

"Why not", I asked feigning confusion.

"Prince Jackson is dead", he replied with slightly misty eyes. "He was killed the day after the Grand Galloping Gala by Queen Chrysalis."

The second sentence came out in a snarl and I drew back from the anger in his voice. I saw the slightest quiver in his lower lip and it made my heart ache for some reason. I looked around to make sure nopony was nearby and stepped closer to the guards.

"I heard that Prince Jackson is tougher than he looks", I murmured quietly. "I don't think he's dead."

"Princess Celestia herself made the announcement a few days ago", the other guard sighed. "If Princess Celestia says he's dead then he's dead."

"Don't give up hope", I replied with a smile.

I turned and trotted away from the guards with a bit of sadness dragging me down. My thoughts swirled as I subconsciously made my way to the throne room. When I blinked my eyes again I found myself standing behind a pair of unicorns petitioning my mother for some kind of new school or some such nonsense.

"I will see what I can do, gentlecolts", the benevolent ruler said as she forced a polite smile on her face. "However, the coffers must be inventoried before we can even begin to plan for a new school."

"Thank you, your Highness", the two magic users bowed and shuffled from the throne room.

I watched them leave and the guards shut the doors to the throne room behind them. I smiled happily as I trotted toward my mother who was massaging her temples.

"Court is over for the day", she sighed before she looked up to me and smiled. "Oh, Jacks- I mean Jables Blackmane! What a nice surprise! What brings you to our castle this afternoon?"

"Hello, your Highness", I smiled as I bowed and glanced at the guards. "Might I have a word with you in private?"

My mother smiled into my disguised face and led the way out of the throne room waving the guards away with a hoof when they moved to accompany her. They seemed hesitant at first but relaxed when mom told them she had known me my whole life, which wasn't a lie. I thanked the guards for trying to do their job and followed my mother into the hall and toward the statue garden.

"Are we… headed to the labyrinth", I asked slightly nervously.

"It really is one of the most private places on the castle grounds", she replied as she turned her head back to look at me. "Is there a problem?"

"It's just that that was where dad corrupted the Elements", I replied and rubbed my left foreleg with my right. "I'm not too thrilled about being in that thing again."

"Then we can stay in the statue garden instead", she smiled and bowed her head.

We continued on to the garden having a nice calm talk about minor things. The topic shifted to how my lovable little abomination was doing. I told the story of how she had shapeshifted just like I do and her eyes widened in surprise. I assured her that she shifted back and she sighed in relief.

"Other than those few mishaps with her shapeshifting everything has been quiet", I shrugged and stretched out on my side in the grass. "Everything has almost been _too_ quiet."

"What do you mean", my mother cocked her head before summoning a large cushion to lie on.

"It almost seems like Equestria for the most part doesn't even know I existed", I replied while scuffing a fore hoof through the neatly trimmed grass. "There were no well wishes from those beyond Canterlot or Ponyville aside from the changelings of all ponies, whose queen recently murdered me."

"Technically you were killed in an unethical assault", she said quietly as a haunted look fell over her.

"Well, six of one, half dozen of the other", I shrugged. "The point is this; where was the public outcry and condolences from anypony I didn't know personally? Has Chrysalis even said anything about killing me? What were the Mane Six told?"

"Slow down please", my mother smiled and waved a hoof at me. "We revived you right away, but only made the announcement after we devised our plan."

"So basically it's just sinking in?"

"Pretty much", she smiled sadly. "Poor Fluttershy hasn't said a word since she was informed of your death."

"But they all saw me when dad got loose", I said and scratched my head.

"None of them aside from Twilight Sparkle have any memory of that day", mom grinned.

"Well, fuck."


	96. Chapter 96

I arrived back at my castle just before dusk and soared to a smooth trotting landing. The guards eyed me as I trotted in through the doors of the castle but nopony made a move to stop me. Up the stairs and into the throne room I went, humming a familiar tune but couldn't figure out where I had heard it.

"Jables Blackmane", Shadow smiled from the throne as I entered, trying hard not to give anything away to the nearby guards. "What brings you by this afternoon?"

"I came to offer my condolences and pledge myself to the throne", I said with a bow and a tiny wink.

"Of course your help would be appreciated", she replied with a small smile. "There are a few tasks I'm afraid I'm just not suited for and I'm sure Silver Lance, our guard captain, would appreciate a helping hoof."

"Fuck it", I laughed and shifted forms.

The guards inside the throne room nearly pissed themselves before they charged me as if I was a changeling. I stopped the pair in their tracks with a paralyzing wave of my hand before I stepped up onto the dais and gently pressed my lips to Shadow's. She kissed me back and nuzzled into my bearded neck before I dropped the paralysis on the guards.

"I _told_ you he was alive", a light red Pegasus in my employ argued with his unicorn compatriot as he slapped him in the back of his head with his wing.

"Wait, how the hell did nopony else in the castle know I was alive", I nearly shouted as I turned my head to the two guards.

"That was your mother's doing", Shadow giggled and stroked a wing across my face. "She made a public announcement in Canterlot so of course the news made its way to Ponyville where several of the guards have families."

"So how does that make them think I was actually dead", I scoffed and turned to the guards.

"You never leave the chambers", Shadow said flatly with a face that asked if I was serious. "The only places you go when you leave the bed are the bathroom, library or dungeons."

"It's a laboratory", I huffed and turned my nose up playfully before lightly flicking her nostril.

"Jackson", she shouted and pounced at me.

Time slowed for me and I ducked under her and trailed my fingers along her belly as she flew over my head. A chuckle slipped from me as she landed just past the carpet on the polished stone floor and her hooves splayed out in all directions. I took off at a dead run toward the doors to the throne room and I could hear her scrambling to her hooves behind me. I slammed into the doors swinging them open before I continued running through the halls laughing happily at our little game. I couldn't hear her hooves anymore and glanced back just in time to see two gleaming yellow eyes rocketing toward me.

The impact nearly threw me to the ground when she latched her front hooves around my shoulders but I turned with the momentum and sent her spinning on her belly across the floor. I laughed again as I leapt over her and continued running as she shook her head to clear it. She cocked an eyebrow at me and leapt to her hooves again to give chase.

"Get back here", she laughed as she chased me through the halls.

Servants jumped out of the way in open mouthed shock as we raced by and a couple of the guards even joined the chase not knowing what was going on. I burst through the door to our antechambers and zipped past a startled Umbra. The clattering of hooves met my ears as I slid to a stop by the bed and turned to face my wife.

She burst through the door and glanced around with a snort before her wild eyes settled on me. She smiled as her ears twitched and she bounded toward me. I waited for the right moment when she pounced at me to slip my arms around her and flip her over me onto the bed following right after her. She blinked in surprise when I landed on top of her and smiled coyly.

"If you wanted to get me in bed all you had to do was ask", she breathed and reached up to kiss my hairy neck and cheek.

"Where's the fun in that", I grinned as I cradled her cheek in my hand. "Besides, I have too much to do right now."

"Can't it wait one day", she asked saucily as she traced a hoof across my chest. "We hardly get to spend any time together."

I chuckled and nuzzled my nose against hers pulling her closer before sighing happily. I looked up at the sound of a commotion in the antechamber and to my surprise I saw Umbra zipping past the open doorway before I heard her crash into the guards. Shadow and I shared a look before we both burst into laughter and I untangled myself from my wife's loving grip to stop my lackey from injuring the guards.

"Umbra, chill out", I called as I stepped into the antechamber.

The sight that met my eyes was quite entertaining to say the least. The Pegasus guard that had followed us into the antechamber was hogtied off to the side of the room, his face red from embarrassment as he stared at the ceiling. On the other side of the antechamber my eyes fell on the other guard, a unicorn, as he tried to escape my servant. Her front hooves gripped one of his back legs and were bending it at an uncomfortable looking angle as tears trickled down the guard's face. With a wave of my hand the ropes binding the flyer vanished.

"You will not hurt my master", Umbra snarled and yanked, snapping the guard's leg with a loud crack of bone.

"UMBRA", I roared and raced over to snatch the vampony off of my guard.

My breath huffed out of me when I slung the pissed vampony across the room. The couch she slammed into broke in half and collapsed on the floor around her as she hissed and snarled at everypony in the room but me. The look of hurt on Shadow's face when her clone turned a snarl on her was undeniable.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE", I shouted, but the furious female didn't seem to hear me.

I stomped across the room and stood in front of the struggling vampony for a few seconds before I reached out and slapped her right across the cheek. The silence that filled the room was uneasy as the vampony slowly turned her eyes to me. I felt my heart clinch as I spotted the tears in her eyes.

"M-master", she whimpered as she began to cower on the floor before me.

"Stop this right now", I ordered quietly.

"I'm sorry", she wailed before burying her face in her forelegs. "I'm sorry master!"

"Hey", I whispered as I crouched beside her and stroked her mane. "It's okay, Umbra. I'm sorry I slapped you but you wouldn't listen."

"I h-had to p-protect you", she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Not from my own guards", I sighed before I turned my eyes to the guard screaming in agony. "Audrey, please take this guard to the infirmary."

The guard vanished and I turned back to the vampony by my side. She sniffled again as I helped her up and took her into the chambers. Shadow followed us in as she sighed and closed the door behind us.

"Why did you jump on the guards Umbra", Shadow asked as she turned her clone to face her. She began looking Umbra over for injuries as she continued. "What in Tartarus were you thinking?"

"I thought they were chasing you and Master", she replied quietly with downcast eyes. "The first thing I thought to do was stop my master's pursuers. If it helps, I feel bad about breaking that guard's leg."

"You _should_ feel bad", Shadow scolded her as she continued checking her over. "He will be out of work for _months_ and all you wound up with is a few scrapes! I told you before, Umbra. You have to control your strength!"

"Has this happened before", I asked as I scratched my beard. At that moment I decided to shave it off.

"While we were at the Gala", Shadow explained slowly, "Umbra overheard one of the guards complimenting my dress. She misunderstood and though he was being… uncouth. She wound up breaking his jaw just like I broke yours."

"Ah, the moment you stole my heart", I joked and clutched my hands over my heart. On a whim I materialized a cartoonish heart in front of me and floated it toward her.

"What was _that_ ", Shadow asked as she burst into laughter. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Not a clue", I shrugged. "I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It made me think of his father", a concerned voice murmured behind me.

"Well, fuck."


	97. Chapter 97

I turned and glared at Twilight as she trotted closer to us. She glanced between the two vamponies flaring her nostrils before she bowed to Shadow in greeting. My wife cocked an eyebrow before nudging me.

"Watch this", she whispered just barely loud enough for my vamponic hearing to pick up before she continued in a normal volume of voice. "Rise, Twilight Sparkle. Tell me, why is it you bow to myself but not my husband? Has he lost your respect being officially dead?"

"I- what", she asked as she shook her head. "No, your Highness, I haven't lost _any_ respect for Prince Jackson!"

"Did you think him to be a mere specter", she asked with a grin.

"Of c-course not", Twilight replied as she started to sweat.

"Then why did you not acknowledge him", Shadow pressed harder.

"I'm sorry Prince Jackson", she cried and flung herself to the floor in front of me.

"Come on Shadow", I laughed as I helped Twilight to her hooves.

"You aren't the only one that likes to tease mares", Shadow winked and stuck the tip of her tongue out and flicked it at us. I say us but it was mostly Twilight.

The unicorn in question chuckled nervously as she eyed my wife. It was the kind of gaze one had when wondering if the rewards outweighed the risks. Twilight held a hoof against her chest as she took in a deep breath. As she exhaled she pushed her hoof outward then down.

"So Twiley, what brings you here", I smiled and glanced at the clock. "You realize it's almost nine, right?"

"Of course", she grinned and shuffled her hooves but faltered slightly. "What did you call me?"

"Twiley", I repeated but her face sank slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"That's what Shining Armor calls me", she whispered tearfully.

"I'm… sorry?"

"It's not a problem", she smiled slightly. "I just miss my big brother."

Like flipping a light switch her expression changed to one of barely contained excitement.

"I just thought of a few tests I wanted to try out", she grinned widely.

"Remember our deal", Shadow smiled at Twilight.

"Oh, it isn't anything of that nature", she said with a smile as she began shoving me toward the door. "I was planning to study the physiological alterations of stimulus interpretation due to electromagnetic input."

"Wait, what", Shadow gasped as the door closed behind us. I could hear Shadow's hooves trotting toward the door before she bellowed. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

"Run", Twilight hissed before she disappeared in a magenta flash of light.

I knew that tone of voice and wasn't going to be the one that got caught by the Vamponic Terror. Half a thought later I popped into the laboratory right beside a cackling Twilight. I crossed my arms as she rolled on the floor holding her sides.

"Did you see the look on her face", Twilight gasped as she wiped tears from her eyes and climbed to her hooves. "That was absolutely priceless!"

"I guess stunned ponies' faces are priceless to more than just my father", I scoffed driving the barbed comment deep.

"Oh, you mean earlier", she sighed as her face fell. "I'm sorry, Jackson. It's just that that would be something your father would do."

"That was whimsical, not chaotic", I laughed and held a finger up. "What about messing with Shadow and then just-"

"THERE YOU ARE", Shadow bellowed as she burst through the door of the lab.

"Oh shit", Twilight muttered and cringed.

Her eyes flew wide open as a growling vampony launched herself at the purple pony. I laughed heartily as the two collided and went rolling around on the floor. I allowed them to wrestle for a few minutes before I flicked my hands apart and separated the panting mares.

"Why… did you… stop us", Shadow gasped running her hooves over her body. Her mane stuck out in different directions and her wings were pulsing slightly. "I was… almost… there!"

I glanced at an equally disheveled Twilight and rolled my eyes before dropping them both with a groan. I turned to the computer and ignored the sounds of horse lesbian action behind me as I opened the file about my DNA again. I stared helplessly at the screen before a panting yet squeaky clean Twilight joined me at the computer nearly an hour later.

"Twilight dear", I asked in a singsong voice before my voice fell flat. "What the fuck am I supposed to understand here? I know more of the little marker things are glowing than last time but seriously, what in the blue hell are we looking for?"

"Anything that might give a clue as to what the magic is doing to you", she sighed. "I've been studying this data for a week straight but I just can't tell you what is going on!"

"What do you mean", I asked nervously.

"Every time I think I have an answer figured out your genetics change on me", she shouted and gripped me by the shoulders. "Have you got any idea how frustrating it is to try to pin down a perpetually mutating genetic code?!"

"I imagine it's like herding cats", I laughed but Twilight stared at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Who in their right mind would try to herd a sapient race", she asked in confusion.

"There's a race of speaking cats too", I asked with wide eyes.

"There are all kinds of races in Eque-", Twilight began but I cut her off.

"Hey, let's snag a couple changelings", I grinned as I remembered something from my last civilized meeting with the changeling queen.

"Do WHAT", Twilight shrieked.

"Are you out of your mind", Shadow shouted at the same time.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if changelings are predisposed to alcoholism", I shrugged. "I mean, after Cindra and Queen Cuntalis had that type of reaction to mead I couldn't help but wonder."

"Now that you mention it", Twilight said slowly, "they really _did_ take to the mead pretty readily. There are so many factors to account for!"

I got slightly nervous at the almost manic smile that split Twilight's face and twisted it into some sort of creepy caricature as she propped her front hooves on my chest. The thoughts I could almost see flashing in her eyes were drenched in red and flashed with magic sparks. I could hear her breathing pick up slightly.

"So many factors", she whispered as she sat on her haunches and rubbed her front hooves together slowly. "I just… want to know…"

"Yeah, that ain't creepy", I chuckled nervously as I rubbed my beard. I glanced at Shadow and saw her staring blankly at the two of us. "Uh, Shadow? Babe?"

She blinked rapidly as if waking from a dream and shook her head before staring up at me. A somewhat sad smile tugged at her mouth but she waved my concerns off as she took a seat in a rolling chair. The unexpected movement of the chair got her attention and she stretched her neck down to look at the wheels on the chair. She shifted her weight back and forth and smiled as the chair rolled.

"Babe, what was that look for", I asked quietly as I crouched beside her chair.

"I'll tell you later", she sighed.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Princess Shadow", Twilight said quietly as she approached my spouse. Thankfully none of the mania remained in her face or voice. "I was only teasing about the electromagnetic input."

"It isn't that", she sighed and hopped down from the chair. She glanced back at us on her way out and smiled. "You two have your scientific discussion. Just say goodbye before you leave okay Twilight?"

"Of course", she smiled softly.

We watched Shadow leave the lab slowly and turned toward each other in silence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the beaker that my mother had broken and it sparked a memory.

"Hey Twilight, what was in this", I asked as I walked over and picked up the broken beaker.

"Jackson what did you do", she asked in exasperation as she reached out for the dried up remains in the container.

"I _told_ mom you would blame me for this", I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Your _mother_ broke this", she asked quietly. "Why?"

"She was nosing through the lab when I was staring at your evil devilometry", I shrugged toward the screen.

"It's called _trigonometry_ ", she sighed and shot me a glare. "How did she even break it?"

"I guess she dropped it when I said something", I shrugged again and tossed the container in the trash. "So what was in that thing anyways?"

"Our blood", Twilight replied quietly with a slight blush. "For some reason our blood mixes perfectly."

"What does that mean", I asked as I eyed her red cheeks.

"It means your blood doesn't take over mine and my blood doesn't reject yours", she replied as her hooves flew across the keyboard. "I noticed the blood magic issue with the clones and decided to test a theory. However, my data is incomplete."

I turned my eyes up to the screen as profane looking symbols appeared with frightening quickness. The pony before me was a typing machine and within minutes she had two screens full of math. I asked what she was doing but after the third word of her explanation I my brain began hurting.

"Can you put it in my terms please", I asked and rubbed my head.

"Essentially I need as many blood samples from as many races as possible to test the uses of your magical blood as an alternate form of medicine", she smiled.

"How many races are there", I asked quietly.

"I have no idea", she muttered and her ears drooped as her smile faded but she suddenly perked up. "What if we gave you a transfusion of _my_ blood?"

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout", I asked and cocked my head.

"We could replace the magic with my blood", she replied and propped her hooves up on my chest. "You could have normal blood again, Jackson! You could possibly even reverse most of what has been done to you!"

"Well, fuck."


	98. Chapter 98

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO MY DEAR READERS. I HAVE A SMALL ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. I'M NOW ON TWITTER AND WILL BE POSTING ART FROM THE STORY AS I COMPLETE THEM. I MAY HAVE TO SLOW DOWN ON POSTING FOR A WEEK OR TWO IN ORDER TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS. THERE IS A LOT OF EXCITING AND/OR SADDENING STUFF HAPPENING SO THIS PONYVILLE EXPRESS IS JUST GETTING ROLLING. THAT BEING SAID, BACK TO THE MAGIC.**

Two weeks. For two weeks Twilight and I worked on my genetic code. Fifteen days of frustration and failure, finding more questions than answers. It was enough to drive somepony mad. Of course, not all of it was bad. Twilight _did_ have to go find Shadow a few times as per their agreement, but it helped keep her at a reasonable stress level. In fact it was after one of these more entertaining moments as I sat on the floor with her curled against me that we began discussing my genetics again.

"I just don't understand", Twilight groaned, drawing me from the beginnings of a nap as she rested her head in my lap. "Every time I get close to finding an answer everything changes and presents even more questions!"

"Ya can't win 'em all", I sighed while stroking her mane and closing my eyes.

"At least we figured out how you got Shadow pregnant", she murmured and rolled over to bury her face in my stomach.

"Who would've thought I could use magic as a contraceptive", I mused as I continued to stroke her cheek and mane.

"I sure was glad you figured it out", she smiled up at me. "Maybe next time you could use that trick so you don't have to stick it in my plot."

"That reminds me", I chuckled. "You need to go find Shadow in a little while."

"No need for that", the vampony in question called from the doorway with a grin. "Wonderful performance by the way. I love the noises Twilight makes when you're tearing it up."

"Sh-Shadow", Twilight gasped and jolted off of me. "I was going to come find you in a few minutes, I promise!"

"Relax", she cooed with a chuckle as she trotted over and traced a hoof along Twilight's jaw. "After that kind of performance you deserve it."

The purple unicorn smiled and dropped her chin back against my stomach as Shadow curled herself around my back to lay her head on my right thigh. She sighed contentedly and stretched just a bit before snuggling closer.

"I just love the way you two smell", the vampony smiled absently. "It's a soothing scent, like leather bound manuscript or something. Just enough library mixed with just enough warrior."

"You like my smell", Twilight asked in confusion before sniffing herself. "I don't smell anything."

"Well, smell Jackson", she smiled. "Tell me what you smell."

"Okay", Twilight said slowly before she closed her eyes and inhaled my scent deeply. "Obviously I smell the sex."

"Obviously", Shadow smiled and shook her head. "No, smell deeper than the sex. Put your nose directly against his neck and breathe deeply."

"Okay", she repeated and buried her nose in the side of my neck and took a deep breath. "I smell leather. There's also a coppery metallic smell. Not to mention an undertone of ash."

"Are you sure you aren't part vampony", I laughed.

"H-how could I be", Twilight asked nervously with wide eyes. "There's only one way to become a vampony!"

Shadow narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to the nervous unicorn. I could see my wife's nostrils flaring just barely as she delicately sniffed the air with her eyes closed. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she glared at Twilight as she bared her fangs in a hiss.

"Shadow", Twilight whimpered as the vampony in question slowly advanced on her. "Shadow, what's wrong?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I leapt between the two females catching Shadow in my arms as she launched herself at Twilight. She struggled against me snarling furiously as she tried to reach the unicorn. I almost lost my grip on the violent vampony but wrapped my wings around her blocking Twilight from her vision.

"Babe, stop", I shouted and stroked her cheek as she still tried to get away from me.

"We have to kill her", Shadow growled as she squirmed in my grip.

"WHAT", Twilight shrieked as she backed away from us. "WHY?!"

"What the hell are you talking about", I grunted as her wing slapped me in the face.

"She's trying to become a Shade", Shadow cried out in distress and went limp in my arms.

"What", Twilight and I asked at the same time.

"A Shade is a half vampony monster", she replied as she trembled in my arms. "They have the strengths of a vampony but they're mindless destructive beasts!"

"What makes you think she's trying to become one", I asked as I stroked her mane in an attempt to calm her.

"She's been drinking your blood", Shadow whispered quietly.

A pin falling would have sounded like thunder in the silence that met the room. I slowly turned my eyes to Twilight and stared at her in shock. The room seemed to be brighter as she blushed and lowered her head in shame.

"What the fuck, Twilight", I asked quietly. "Why the hell would you drink my blood?!"

"Because it's sweet", she mumbled quietly. "It tastes good and it gives my magic a boost. I didn't know that it would turn me into a monster."

"You better not drink another drop of my blood", I growled as I pointed a finger at her. "As a matter of fact, I want all of the samples of my blood destroyed."

"No", Twilight said defiantly.

"What?"

"I said no", she replied louder as she stomped her hoof. "I finally have the answer to so many medical mysteries staring me in the face and I refuse to give that up. I couldn't care less about the magic boost, but I refuse to allow my progress to be halted!"

"Twilight", I sighed as I released my wife and approached the unicorn, "I understand you want to find all the answers but you should listen to-"

"No, _you_ listen to _me_ ", she suddenly growled as she got in my face with a growl. "I will not have _anypony_ telling me what I can and cannot do in my own lab!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING DIE", I bellowed as I towered over the unicorn and let my Aura peek out.

"N-no", she whimpered and cowered as her pupils shrank to pinpricks.

"Twilight, this is not a game", Shadow growled through gritted teeth as she stepped toward the hyperventilating mare in question. "Do you seriously _want_ to become a mindless killing machine?!"

"I didn't know what would happen", she wailed and dropped to her stomach. Her breath came in shuddering gasps as she cried.

"Magic is volatile and unpredictable", I sighed as I dropped to my knee and stroked her mane. "You've seen what it did to me in a little over a year so why would you willingly do that to yourself?"

"I didn't know", she sobbed and collapsed onto my shoulder. "I just wanted to be closer to the two of you!"

"Then move into the laboratory", Shadow replied testily.

"She means she wants to be like us", I mumbled and stroked the sobbing unicorn's mane.

"That's not happening", she scoffed causing Twilight to look up in shock. "Don't give me that look."

"S-so you ch-changed Jackson but w-won't change me", Twilight sniffed sadly.

"No."

"Why not", she asked tearfully.

"Because that isn't your destiny", Shadow sighed. "I thought about it the last time I fed off of you but as soon as I had the idea I felt it deep inside."

"Then what _is_ my destiny", Twilight shouted through her tears.

"I'm not sure", Shadow replied, "but it isn't spending eternity as a vampony."

"Is that why you changed me", I asked as I turned my eyes to my wife.

"No", she replied with a blush.

"Then why-"

"I was being possessive and territorial, okay", she blurted and her blush deepened. "I just wasn't going to let anypony take you away."

"Okay, jeez", I grinned and held my hands up in surrender.

"Your Highness", Silver Lance called as he poked his head in the door.

"Yeah", I called back and turned toward the unicorn.

"Miss F-Fluttershy is her to see Princess Shadow", he said with a bow. "Shall I bring her here?"

"Sure thing", I nodded as he began to slip back out of the door. "Hey Silver!"

"Yes your H-Highness", he stuttered as he poked his head back in.

"You're making a lot of progress with your stutter", I smiled. "Keep up the good work!"

The guard beamed before he ducked back out of the door. I turned back around and was greeted by two different facial expressions. The look on Twilight's face was one of happiness and pride as I demonstrated good friendship techniques. Shadow's visage displayed a look that seemed to ask several awkward questions without accusing me of anything.

"That was very nice of you", Twilight smiled as she rubbed her hoof against my forearm. "I'm sure you just made his whole day."

"A kind word can mean all the difference in the world", Shadow smirked at me before turning her eyes to the unicorn. "That hasn't changed what you did though, Twilight."

"But I thought-"

"Just because I was smiling doesn't mean I'm not pissed still", Shadow replied seriously causing Twilight to sigh before she turned her eyes to the floor and huffed out a response.

"Well, fuck."


	99. Chapter 99

I slipped from the laboratory right as Shadow began fussing at Twilight again and turned down the hallway leading back to the rest of the castle. My booted steps echoed off the walls but up ahead I heard what sounded like a one sided conversation. The wheels in my head turned and a slight prank formed in my mind.

"I never knew bears had that wide of a range of motion in their limbs", a male voice chuckled just around the corner.

"Oh yes, they're quite flexible", a feathery voice said with a smile in her voice.

In the middle of a step I shifted to my Pegasus form and continued walking down the hall. As I rounded the corner I spotted the two ponies before they spotted me and grinned as the prank in my mind evolved instantly.

"Miss Fluttershy", I gasped in mock surprise. ""I can't believe it's really you!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you", Fluttershy asked nervously as the guard behind her bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm so sorry", I smiled and trotted forward to offer a hoof to her. "Jables Blackmane. It's such an honor to meet an Element of Harmony in the flesh!"

"Oh", she whispered and shook my hoof. "The honor is mine. Are you from around here?"

"I've lived here my whole life", I replied with a grin.

"I've never seen you around town before", she said with a quiet blush.

"Sure you have", I grinned and shifted back to my normal form with my wings fully extended.

"J-Jackson", Fluttershy gasped before launching herself at me to wrap her hooves around me as she began sobbing. "P-Princess Celestia s-said you were d-d-dead! "Oh Jackson, I have never been so happy to see anypony in my life!"

I wrapped my arms around the buttery mare and enjoyed the warmth of her hug. Her tears rolled from her eyes and splashed on my leather clad chest as she breathed in my scent. She murmured happy notions and I felt the gentlest touch of her lips on my cheek before she dropped to the floor on her hooves with a smile.

"I actually _was_ dead", I smiled back and brushed my fingers across her forelock. "The good thing about being a vampony is that I can be revived. It isn't much fun, though."

"I would imagine not", she replied with a slight blush as her eyes jumped from my wings back to my face. "Did Chrysalis really stab you with your own sword?"

"Yep", I nodded and snapped my fingers exposing my upper body and the stab wound scar just below the star shaped mark on my chest. "The bad thing was that my right hand was still attached to the sword."

"Oh my goodness", she whimpered and glanced at my hands. "But… You have both hands."

"I had to regrow it", I grimaced making her release a nervous giggle. "Anyway, as you can see I am physically whole."

"But what about emotionally", she asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"I'd prefer to talk about it privately", I said with a glance at my guard.

"Oh, I'm sorry your Highness", he uttered with a hasty bow. "Please forgive me."

He bowed again and trotted away as Fluttershy hugged me again. I led the way up to the library, nodding to the guards as we passed them in the halls. I held the door of the library open for the timid pony and smiled when she nodded her thanks on the way in. I pulled the door shut behind me and led her past the third table in the second row to the small room I had spoken to Twilight in.

"This is a very nice library", she smiled as she peeked back out of the door I left open for personal reasons.

"It's rather impressive", I agreed. "Twilight really enjoys this place."

"Speaking of Twilight", she began nervously, "Um, w-what have you done to Twilight? She's changed from the Twilight I'm used to. She acts so strange sometimes, almost as if she gets lost in her own mind."

"Hang on a second", I sighed and held a hand up. "Audrey, is there any way to make sure we can't be overheard?"

 _ **I will now soundproof the room for your privacy.**_

There was a slight buzzing noise as a shimmering barrier flowed over the doorway and then silence. I thanked Audrey and turned to the table pulling out a chair for Fluttershy before I sat in my own chair.

"There's a lot that you need to know", I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Some of it is going to be difficult to hear, some of it you may already know. I don't expect you to understand everything, just listen please."

"Okay", she smiled softly as she reached her hoof out to rest on my knee. "No matter how scary things are, I'll listen. For you."

"Thank you", I smiled back. "You're familiar with my first day in Equestria because you found me. You know everything up until the wedding. You already knew that we were both vamponies. Our wedding night we flew up to watch the sun set, but I blacked out and fell. When I landed I broke my spine. I was paralyzed from the waist down and it put me in a bad mood. I eventually had a great idea when I realized I had to be able to walk to help with the new baby."

"She is just too cute", Fluttershy gushed quietly before she realized she interrupted me. "Oh my, I didn't mean to interrupt you!"

"It's okay", I chuckled. "Anyways, I got in touch with Twilight and asked her to help me with my idea. While we were working on my leg braces she accidentally grabbed a hoof full of my penis."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Well, right after that I found an assassin in our chambers and I killed him in self-defense."

"The poor thing!"

"Anyways, Shadow kinda 'died' when she gave birth to Aliya. Twilight and I worked together to figure out how to revive her using clones of Silver Lance, my guard captain."

"How did you use the clones?"

"We killed them then tried to bring them back to life", I sighed and rubbed my eye.

"Oh my", Fluttershy gasped with a greenish tint to her face. "You and Twilight _killed_ somepony?!"

"Just clones", I shrugged.

"Jackson, they had souls just like you or me! They were alive!"

"I don't have a soul", I scoffed. "Anyways, turns out we were killing clones for no reason. Well, one thing led to another and smiles turned into sex and we wound-"

"Turned into WHAT", she gasped with a scandalized expression.

"Yes, I fucked her", I said impatiently. "Like I said, one thing led to another. Now-"

"I can't believe you cheated on Shadow", Fluttershy whispered as she shook her head in shock.

"How do you think _I_ feel about it", I snapped but flinched when the timid pony buried her face in her hooves. I sighed and continued in a softer voice. "I have no clue why I did it. It felt like I betrayed Shadow, but at the time the comfort was too great to resist. Anyway, I dealt with the unicorn you saw hanging over the gates after he destroyed the tower Shadow's body was in. I wound up making a clone of Shadow to try to revive first. It worked and now I have a vampony servant named Umbra."

"Three vamponies", Fluttershy gasped. "Oh my."

"Yeah, Umbra is pretty protective over Shadow but she will rip your throat out if you threaten me", I chuckled. "Since you're a friend you don't have anything to worry about. I think."

"That's not very reassuring", she whispered nervously and peered over my shoulder with wide eyes before ducking under the table.

I turned to look behind me and laughed when I saw a familiar vampony walking up to me. I laughed out loud as I coaxed Fluttershy back up onto the chair.

"Hey babe", I smiled and held out my arm to welcome her into a hug. She slowly eased into the hug but oddly stiffened and blushed when I pressed my lips to hers. "Fluttershy was asking about what all she had missed. Well, that and being scared of Umbra."

"She just sounds so violent", the timid pony squeaked with a shiver.

"I am not violent", the vampony murmured. "I am overprotective of my master."

"You're not Shadow", Fluttershy gasped as her pupils rapidly shrank causing me to stare at the vampony I had my arm draped over.

"Well, fuck."


	100. Chapter 100

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AMAZING, ISN'T IT? THE HUNDREDTH CHAPTER . SO MUCH MORE IS COMING, BUT AT THE TIME OF POSTING YOU ALL WILL BE A MERE SIX CHAPTERS BEHIND ME. I'M SLOWING DOWN THE POSTING SCHEDULE TO PROLONG THE INEVITABLE WAIT FOR EACH NEW CHAPTER TO BE WRITTEN AN EDITED AND BLAH BLAH BLAH. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING HERE FOR THIS JOURNEY. NOW, ANOTHER WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ANYWAYS , SCOTT BAKULA AND STUFF. BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

Last night was a bit of a doozy. Shadow saw the entire situation and needless to say she was pissed. Fluttershy and I watched and laughed as Shadow chased Umbra all over the library ducking under tables as their hooves constantly fought for traction on the polished stone floor. When it was all said and done Shadow finally caught Umbra and I supplied the spanking.

I only spanked Umbra because Shadow decided on that punishment for her trickery. I didn't spank her as hard as I would a stallion but her flank did wind up red. When Shadow let her go she fell to the ground and bolted from the library. I hadn't seen her since then though I suppose she had good reason to hide from me.

I shook the memories of the previous evening out of my head and focused on the here and now. Twilight and Spike were loading supplies into a pair of saddlebags as they checked them off of the list.

"Quill", Twilight called out as she levitated a quill into the saddlebags.

"Check", Spike replied as he made a check mark beside a picture of a quill.

"Parchment."

"Check."

"Extra ink."

"Check."

" _Extra_ extra ink."

"Check."

"Now, is that everything on the checklist", Twilight asked as she turned her eyes to the empty table.

"Yep", Spike smiled.

"Great", Twilight smiled as she walked by Spike. "Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to _create_ a checklist, we can make my checklist of things I need to get done by the end of the day."

"Oh for Luna's sake, Twilight", I groaned. "Seriously?!"

"It's important to be organized", Twilight shouted at me with squinted eyes before turning to Spike with a softer expression. "Ready Spike?"

"Ready", he grinned as he held his quill over the parchment.

Twilight grinned wide as she began to dictate to Spike. "Item one: create a checklist of things I have to accomplish by the end of the day!"

"Fuck this, I'm out", I scoffed as I stood up.

I took on my "Pegasus" form and trotted toward the door of the library. I realized that practice truly does make perfect when I noticed just how instantaneous the transformation was now. I had even gotten to the point where I didn't even have a horn when the transformation was complete.

"Wow", Twilight gasped as she stared at me. "That just gets me every time."

"Yeah, I do look awesome", I grinned and spread my wings wide.

Twilight's back legs trembled slightly as she eyed my Pegasus form and the look in her eyes was beyond wild. I could almost feel her gaze burning into my flesh as her eyes roamed from the tip of my muzzle to the tip of my tail as her breath came in shallow pants.

"Are you going into heat", I laughed as I headed toward the door.

"Not for a while", she absently replied as she watched me leave.

I shook my head as I made my way out of the library laughing quietly. Once outside I took to the skies and hunted for a suitable cloud to take a nice little nap. I noticed a cyan blur on one of the lower lying clouds and got a sneaky idea.

"This is gonna be good", I grinned as I spotted a cloud that was slightly darker due to the rain inside.

I placed my front hooves against the side of the cloud and positioned it directly above the sleeping Pegasus without blocking the sun. Once I was happy with where the cloud was positioned I flew up to the top of the cloud and landed. I couldn't help but grin as I bounced up and down on the cloud knocking the raindrops loose.

"Hey, what the buck", Dash shouted beneath me. "We aren't supposed to have rain today!"

I ducked down amongst the cloud and waited for the prismatic pony to investigate. She spotted me the instant she flew up above my cloud and crossed her front legs over her chest while hovering in place with a scowl on her face.

"That wasn't funny, dude", she growled.

"I thought you liked for me to get you wet", I said through a laugh.

"Jackson", Dash asked as she stared at me before recognition dawned in her eyes. "I forgot that you can become a pony too."

"Yeah, I don't really take this shape unless I go out in public", I smiled as she dropped to the cloud and nuzzled against me.

"Well this body is just as sexy as your human body", she replied with a saucy wink before she hiked her haunches in the air at me and flicked her tail to the side. "Since we're all alone wanna have some fun?"

"Not right now", I sighed despite the tempting offer before my eyes. "I just wanted to see what everypony is up to but maybe later?"

"Sounds good to me", Dash grinned at me as she wiggled her hips. "I'll be waiting for you."

With that she took off to go do Celestia knows what and I flopped down on my back to take that nap. The gentle breeze ruffling my mane lulled me to sleep with a huge yawn. I can honestly say that it was one of the best naps I ever had.

I was awakened by the sensation of a warm wet mouth sliding along my exposed member. Despite being a fantastic way to be awakened I was still a bit disoriented when I woke up to find a rainbow colored mane bobbing between my legs.

"Having fun", I asked as I fought the urge to moan.

"Mmhmm", Dash nodded without removing her mouth from my genital area.

"Let me guess", I grinned as her head bobbed in a steady rhythm. "You're gonna say 'it's later' aren't you?"

"You know me too well", she replied after my penis slipped out of her mouth with a loud pop. "Do you mind if I finish this up?"

I waved my hoof dismissively and dropped my head back against the cloud beneath me as she went back to work. As her head bobbed I could barely hear her shlicking while sucking me and it turned me on even more. The way her tongue moved was mind blowing.

"You like that", she gasped when she came up for air and spent a few minutes just licking every inch of me before taking the entire length back into her mouth.

"Fuck yeah", I moaned as her tongue trailed across my scrotum.

"Fuck you", she asked with a grin. "Okay."

Before I could move she crawled up my body and placed the tip of my rod against her plot. She reached up and kissed me before pushing back against my erection. A small gasp and contented sigh slipped from her as my thick shaft slipped into her.

"Oh yes", she moaned. "That's what I wanted."

She began to gyrate her hips as my shaft slid in and out of her tight hole. Before long her movements became somewhat erratic and almost desperate. Her eyes squeezed shut as a massive orgasm rocked her tight body.

"Your turn", she gasped as a sheen of sweat glistened on her coat.

Her movements, while not as erratic as before, were still fervent as she tried her best to push me over the edge. She gripped me tightly and trembled lightly as her hips slammed into me. I felt the pressure building quickly and with one final thrust I emptied my seed deep into her. After our hearts stopped racing she slid off of me causing my hips to buck involuntarily.

"That was amazing", she panted as she snuggled against me again.

"It sure was", I replied as I pulled her tighter against me.

"This was fun", she smiled and kissed me, "but I gotta get back to work clearing these clouds out."

"Will you be able to fly properly", I asked as I watched her take a few awkward steps toward the edge of the cloud.

"Yeah", she grinned and wiggled her rump at me. "This ain't the first time I had to fly around with your load in my plot."

With that she blew me a kiss and dove off the side of the cloud. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Shadow is gonna be pissed", I sighed when what I just did sank in. "Great, just great! Dammit Rainbow Dash!"

I flopped back onto the cloud and let my bad mood settle in as I stared at the sky above me. I was dreading the conversation I was going to have to have when I got home and was really feeling horrible about letting my hormones get the best of me.

"She's gonna kill me", I sighed and closed my eyes. "There won't even be enough of me left to fill a match box."

I rolled over and hung my head over the edge of the cloud to stare at the ground beneath me. I was high up enough that I couldn't hear normal conversations but I was close enough to discern who was who in Ponyville simply by their mane and coat colors. I spotted Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy eating at the local diner. Spike followed Twilight through town dragging an absurdly long list of some sort behind him. I laughed when I spotted Derpy exiting Sugar Cube Corner with some kind of muffin.

"What is it with her and muffins", I chuckled.

My silent aerial conveyance drifted past Ponyville and right over Sweet Apple Acres. To my surprise I saw Dash speaking to Big Mac and decided to drop in on them. I rolled off the cloud and kept my wings tucked tight against my torso. When I was less than a hundred feet from the ground I flared my wings to slow my descent.

"Shit, shit,shit, shit", I muttered as the ground approached faster than I would like.

I flapped my wings as hard as I could but I still hit the ground hard. Nothing broke but my back legs collapsed when I landed. A small cloud of dust was kicked up causing all three of us to cough.

"What the hay was that", Dash shouted through her coughing. "Did you see it?"

"Nope", Big Mac replied before coughing.

"Oh Celestia that sucked", I groaned as I stood and stretched my back legs out.

"Are you alright pardner", Big Mac asked as he reached a hoof toward me. "That was a mighty hard landin' right there."

"Yeah, I'm good", I replied and waved a front hoof dismissively. "I mean, if I can come back from the dead I can handle this."

"Uh, come again", Big Mac asked with a blank expression.

"Big Mac, it's me", I laughed. "It's Jackson!"

"As in Prince Jackson of Everfree Forest", he gulped.

"Yuh huh."

"Your Highness", he bowed quickly.

"Knock it off", I sighed before turning to Rainbow. "So what brings you out here?"

"These guys were wantin' to build a new barn but they can't until the old one gets torn down", she explained with a smile. "I'm gonna tear it down for 'em!"

"Heck, I'll help", I grinned and trotted toward the barn. "It isn't every day ya get a chance to demolish something without getting in trouble."

"You got that right", Dash grinned and followed me. "Hey, are you gonna be able to tear a building down as a Pegasus?"

I stopped and looked back at the rest of my body for a few seconds and took a deep breath.

"Well, fuck."


	101. Chapter 101

"Ya know, considering it's just me and you out here", Dash chuckled, "maybe you could just take your human shape and tear stuff down that way."

"Then I could use my sword", I grinned. "Great thinking, Dash."

A flash of light swept over me as I changed shape in the middle of a stride but I fell flat on my face when I forgot about the center of gravity shifting. I glared at Dash as she cackled at my misfortune. Her laughing stopped when I pegged her in the head with an apple I picked up from the ground.

"Ow, son of a-", Dash shouted as she rubbed her head and turned a glare of her own toward me. "That hurt, asshole!"

I got to my feet and shrugged before dusting myself off and walking past the walking rainbow. She flapped along beside me in silent ire as we made our way to the barn. I stared up at it and let out a low whistle at the sheer size of the dilapidated structure.

"This might take a little while", I sighed. "Well, might as well get to it."

I dashed forward and threw my entire body against the doors of the barn breaking them from their hinges as I rolled across the floor. My colorful compatriot held her sides in laughter as she flew in through the gaping doorway. She dipped to the left and kicked a support pillar in half.

"Come on, slowpoke", she shouted as I climbed to my feet. "Let's get this thing torn down!"

"Yeah yeah", I muttered and waved her off while rolling my shoulders.

I stepped to the right and kicked the first support I came to. A shower of splinters rained down around me drawing a surprised shout from Dash. I explained how Twilight enchanted my leg braces with amplification spells and kicked another pillar in half. I reached my hands forward and used my magic to pull three of the pillars from their fastenings.

"Hey, let's finish this quick", Dash called as she spit out a chunk of wood for some reason.

Before I could reply she flew high in the air and dove back toward the barn. To my surprise she stopped in midair with her tail enveloped by a magenta aura as I heard Twilight shout for her to stop. I flapped my wings to get into the hay loft so that I could see what was going on. All I could see was Twilight with her horn glowing.

"Listen Rainbow, I know you're upset with Applejack but don't worry", Twilight smiled at Dash and winked. "Whatever it is that has come between you two, I'm sure that I, as a _good friend_ , can help you resolve your problems."

I stifled a chuckle as Twilight dropped Dash but I winced when she landed on her chin. She sat up and rubbed her neck as she glared at Twilight.

"Uh, what are you talking about", Dash asked as she hopped to her hooves and stretched her legs.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash", Twilight sighed as she draped her foreleg around the Pegasus. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me."

The look on Dash's face was priceless when Twilight grabbed her by the cheeks.

"I can tell you two had a terrible fight!"

I couldn't hold my laughter in when Twilight dragged Dash to a bench under one of the apple trees. The purple unicorn shoved our friend down on the bench and materialized a clipboard and quill while a pair of horn rimmed glasses appeared on her face. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation until I heard Applejack holler for me and Dash to get back to it. I raced after Dash and caught up with her high above the farm.

"Dash, wait", I shouted to her.

"Why?"

"I have an idea", I grinned as my hands began to glow with a golden light. "Think if I put up a shield you can achieve rainboom speed?"

"No way", she replied with a shake of her head.

"Well, just get us going as fast as you can when we hit the barn, okay", I shouted.

"Are you NUTS?!"

"Just trust me", I laughed as I flapped closer to her.

I flapped hard one last time before Dash grabbed me underneath my arms. I threw up a shield and nodded. To my surprise Dash flew even higher before taking us into a steep dive. Even with the shield around us the wind whipped past my ears in a deafening roar. I caught a glimpse of Twilight diving into a nearby ditch just before we crashed through the roof of the barn.

The only way I could describe what I saw around us was a shiny rainbow colored cloud of dust shaped a lot like a mushroom. Pieces of debris fell all around us and bounced off of my shield. I looked around the crater we rested in and estimated we had sunk about fifteen feet into the ground. As I looked around I realized that my shield had a rainbow tint to it.

"Jackson", Applejack shouted as she appeared at the lip of the crater. "Rainbow Dash?! Are y'all alright?!"

"Yeah", I called as I dropped the shield and fell to my hands and knees. I grunted when Dash fell on top of me. "Dash, I thought you couldn't reach rainboom speed?!"

"Guess I'm just that awesome", she grinned and nipped my ear lightly.

"What in tha hay was _that_ ", Applejack demanded with wide eyes.

"I'm callin' it the Magic Rainbomb", Dash grinned as she struck an awesome pose.

"Just imagine if we did that with all six Elements", I said with a wide grin. "How cool would that be?!"

"That'd be _terrible_ ", Applejack shouted. "If just y'all two done _this_ then all seven o' us, why, we'd crack tha galdurned _planet_ in half!"

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea", Dash chuckled nervously. "Later!"

She took off like a bat out of Torment without waiting for a reply. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Twilight shaking her head while trotting away. I looked over the area where the barn used to be and was satisfied with how strong of an attack that could be.

"I appreciate it, pardner", Applejack smiled as she pushed against my side. "If there's any way I can repay ya, just gimme a holler."

"I will", I smiled before changing to my Pegasus form again. "Now that that's done, I think I'm gonna go check on Fluttershy."

I trotted a short distance away and took to the sky. The wind whipping past me was merely cool thanks to the coat of fur covering my body. In no time I came upon a meadow with a creek running through it. Small animals scurried here and there and I could barely hear the sounds of clucking chickens. The sight I saw at the far end of the meadow amused me slightly.

"Leave it to Fluttershy to live in a tree", I chuckled.

Sure enough her house was indeed carved into a massive tree. I smiled and started trotting through the meadow and toward the tree house. The thought of the dual meaning of that term brought a chuckle out of me as I noticed an earthen bridge across the stream and angled toward it.

"This is actually much nicer than where she used to live", I muttered to myself as my cantering gait brought me up the inclined path to Fluttershy's front door.

Hesitantly I knocked as an unnamable discomfort came over me. I waited a full minute with no response before I turned and trotted around the side of her house to see if she was out back. As expected she was indeed behind the tree house out past a penned in chicken coop. What wasn't expected was the massive brown bear that Fluttershy was giving a massage. He groaned loudly in appreciation as Fluttershy carefully dug her hooves into his muscles. It was actually quite comical and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh", Fluttershy gasped as she froze in surprised fright.

The bear beneath the timid Pegasus growled deep in his throat and began to rise to his paws. His movements startled the nature loving mare and she hopped off of the bear's back with an adorable "Eep" before he rose to his full height and roared in my direction.

"Don't", I said loudly as he began to advance on me.

I don't know whether it was because of my tone or my body language but something made the mountain of fur stop and stare at me. I had a faint sense of familiarity when I looked at the bear but it was utterly impossible.

"Harry", I asked in quiet doubt.

"Oh, have you two met before", Fluttershy asked with an adorable squee.

"Fluttershy", I sighed as I trotted toward her, "You know Harry… You saw them bring him out and cart him away."

"I remember", she whimpered with squinted eyes before her expression softened and she turned her eyes back up to me before glancing at the bear. "This big fella is named Harry too. It's quite a popular name for males, you know."

"Nice to meet you Harry", I said slowly and offered him a hoof before I turned to Fluttershy. "So how are you, Flutters?"

"Oh, I'm just fine now", she replied with a blush as she slowly approached me. "It makes things so much better knowing you're here now."

"I'm so sor-", I began as I reached out for her but growled when I realized I was still a Pegasus. "Can I change here?"

"Change", she asked as she cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Take my normal shape."

"Oh, please make yourself comfortable", she gushed with a blush across her cheeks. "I'm such a terrible hostess!"

"It's fine", I shrugged as I returned to my bipedal body. "Much better."

"Much better indeed", she muttered with a blush as her eyes roamed over me before she lightly shook her head. "I'm sorry, what were you saying earlier?"

"I'm sorry", I sighed as I dropped to a knee and caressed her cheek. "I'm so sorry you girls were put through that mess."

A lumbering mass of fur stepped up behind Fluttershy and lifted her into a gentle hug before returning her to her hooves and returning from whence he came. I stared after the bear for a solid minute before I turned to Fluttershy and just stared at her. After a few silent seconds she began to shrink back as if in fear she had done something wrong so I decided to break the silence.

"That was adorable."

"Oh please don't be upset", she gushed as she fluttered up and rested a hoof on my chest. "Harry was just thanking me and didn't mean to interrupt- wait, what did you say?"

"That was adorable", I smiled feeling lighter than I have in months. "Sure, you were badass when you had to cute that manticore into submission, but that walking carpet hugging you like that went way past cute and straight to adorable."

"It really was rather touching, wasn't it", Fluttershy smiled. "Anyways, I'm glad you're here, Jackson."

"Why's that", I asked as she stepped around me and began leading the way around to her front door. Not wanting to be left behind I climbed to my feet and followed her.

"Well, I have a really big favor to ask of you", she blushed as she opened the door to her home and led me inside.

"Sure thing", I smiled and turned to the door to close it. "What's the favor?"

"Well, um… you see… it's rather… embarrassing, but… I'm…. Oh", she said haltingly, ending with a sound that seemed to be a mix of a mew and a whimper.

"What", I chuckled as I stepped closer and dropped to a knee to pet her mane. "What is it?"

I slowly ran my hand over her silky mane and observed her carefully as I waited for her to speak. She gulped quietly as if she was extremely nervous, but knowing Fluttershy she was most likely worried about a sick squirrel or something. I stared into her eyes and saw the rapid contractions and dilations of her pupils every time she turned her eyes up to me. I barely felt her breath and could hardly see her nostrils flaring as she panted lightly.

"Fluttershy", I asked as I began to get slightly concerned by her silent expression of dread and gathered her into my arms. "Fluttershy, are you okay?"

The look on Fluttershy's blushing face stopped me in my tracks as she gripped me tightly. Her breathing became unsteady as her face drew closer and closer to mine. I smelled a sudden scent in the air, heavy and alluring while seeping into my brain. I instinctively had a hunch what was going on and the kiss Fluttershy pressed to my lips combined with her next words confirmed my suspicions.

"I'm going into heat tonight", she murmured before she kissed me again. "Will you help me through my heat?"

"How can I help", I asked quietly.

"Breed me", she groaned in an uncharacteristically needy fashion.

"Well, fuck."


	102. Chapter 102

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE MY DOUBTS THAT THIS STORY IS BEING READ. WITH NO REVIEWS I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK. I CAN'T SUPPLY WHAT IS WANTED WITHOUT KNOWING. PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I CAN KNOW MY READERS' DESIRES! NOW, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I stared at the beautiful Pegasus before me as sweat began to pop out on my forehead. Her breath tickled as it rolled over my face and neck before she leaned in and placed another kiss on my lips with her forelegs still wrapped around my neck. A strange sense of confusion drifted over me followed by rage but the feelings vanished almost as quickly as they came.

"Fluttershy", I gasped when she ended the kiss.

"Oh, Jackson", she sighed dreamily as she stared into my eyes.

"Fluttershy, we can't ha-"

My words were cut off by the buttery mare's lips sealing to mine as her tongue wormed its way into my mouth. The simple taste of her kiss was intoxicating. Honey with the barest hint of oats washed over me and before I realized it I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"Oh yes", Fluttershy moaned in my ear as my hands slid down her back to caress her flank. "Make me your mare."

The emotion and longing in those last four words was palpable as I gazed at the whimpering mare in my grasp. The musky scent of her arousal reached my nose and seemed to dull my senses. With just the slightest hint of hesitation I dipped back in for another kiss.

"Oh my goodness", Fluttershy moaned as I lightly dug my fingers into her Cutie Marks while she tried her best to unbuckle my leather armor. "Oh Jackson, that's so wonderful."

I stroked her coat and wings as she tried to remove my armor. Her inability to remove the buckles began to frustrate her and I couldn't help but chuckle at the look of concentration on her face. Eventually she got aggravated and grabbed one of the buckles in her teeth.

"Waa won ih cuh uhdun", Fluttershy growled as she tugged on the strap.

I laughed again as the timid pony began to actually growl at the stubborn fastener but almost instantly the first buckle came undone. Now that she had figured out how to do it she unbuckled the rest of the buckles on my upper body and removed the leather cuirass.

"Oh my", Fluttershy gasped and ran her hoof over my abs. "So lovely."

The animal loving mare pushed herself from my arms and hovered in front of me to place gentle kisses on the scars upon my upper body. Her gentle breath sent chills racing over my skin as her lips and tongue gently brushed my skin. She trailed kisses and licks lower until she reached the upper edge of my greaves. To my surprise she tried something new and used her tongue to release the only buckle on my greaves.

"Finally", Fluttershy breathed as her front hooves began tugging at my waistband.

Right as my graves began to fall chaos erupted in Fluttershy's living room. The sound of glass shattering to my right reached my ears right before a gray blur slammed into the animal lover before me. In the time it took me to blink I found myself standing alone with my greaves hanging halfway off my hips.

"What was that", I mumbled through my arousal induced confusion.

I turned to the left and froze at what I saw before me. Locked in a snarling hissing and cursing jumble were Fluttershy and Shadow. I could only stand there in a stupor as the two mares fought each other and rolled around the floor.

"Oh shit", I shouted as splatters of blood began flying out from the brawl.

I reached out and pulled the two ponies apart with magic and levitated them to opposite sides of the room. Fluttershy struggled against my magic as hard as she could but it was no use. Shadow, on the other hoof, realized it was futile to try to escape so she hurled insults and threats at Fluttershy.

"I will rip your wings off and ass rape you with them", Shadow screeched. "Jackson, let me go!"

"No", I replied sternly as I glared at the two mares. "I'm not dealing with this shit again!"

Blood trickled down Fluttershy's neck and shoulder from a nasty bite Shadow had delivered right beside the Element of Kindness's mane. A thin trail of blood dripped from her nostrils and her lower lip. Several feathers were missing from her wings and a chunk of her tail had been torn free.

I turned my eyes to Shadow and sighed. Blood ran freely from her left nostril and the left side of her mouth as she panted and snarled at Fluttershy. I could just barely make out a few strands of pink hair caught in her teeth and almost chuckled. Her left eye had already begun to swell and I noticed she was favoring her right foreleg. Upon closer inspection I saw the bite mark Fluttershy had left.

"Luna dammit", I growled and glared at the two mares again. "I'm gonna release you two now. The first one that tries to start this fight back up is gonna get their ass blistered. Understand?!"

"I understand", Shadow growled as she relaxed.

"I understand", Fluttershy panted quietly.

I released my hold on the two mares and made my way over toward Fluttershy to look her injuries over. I sent healing magic into the various injuries on Fluttershy's body as she shivered and almost moaned. As I turned my eyes to the bite mark on her neck I felt an odd sensation wash over me.

"Shadow", I called and waited until she was looking at me. "This bite on her neck? I really hope you didn't-"

"You would know by now if I did", Shadow scoffed as she licked her own wounds to seal them.

"I was just checking", I replied with my hands held up in front of me.

"Thank you", Fluttershy smiled as I healed the last of her injuries but her smile vanished as she turned her eyes to my wife.

"How dare you", Shadow asked quietly as she slowly approached the buttery Pegasus. "How _dare_ you lay a hoof on my husband?! What were you thinking?!"

"I… I have no excuse", Fluttershy whispered as she hung her head.

"I thought we were friends", Shadow replied as she took a few steps closer. "How could you try to take another mare's stallion? This isn't like you at all! You act like you're coming into heat for the first time or something!"

"Um… Well, you see… It isn't my first heat. It's my second", Fluttershy blushed and hid her face behind her disheveled mane.

"You're serious", Shadow asked flatly with a blank expression.

"Oh yes, quite serious", she replied.

"This is… just… great", I sighed before a thought struck me. "Hey, this should be your third heat not second!"

"That isn't important", Shadow sighed.

"Yeah it is", I argued. "You mares go into heat twice a year, right?"

"Yes", Shadow replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"She went into heat when I was staying with her last year", I explained with a slight chuckle. "I had to buy her a bundle of cotton and everything!"

"That's nice", Shadow replied hesitantly. "That still doesn't explain… Oh."

"Yeah", I sighed as I tried to buckle my greaves. "There's a heat cycle missing somewhere."

"It isn't common but it is possible for a mare's body to skip a heat cycle when she first starts going into heat", Fluttershy explained with a blush.

"Or maybe it's something else", Shadow murmured as she eyed me.

"I know it was wrong of me", Fluttershy whimpered before she began to cry. "I just couldn't help it! I don't know what came over me!"

"Seems to be a lot of that happening lately", the vampony replied with a rueful smirk. "So your body just wanted to find relief, huh?"

"Y-yes", Fluttershy sighed and hung her head in shame.

"Well, I already tasted Loyalty and Magic", Shadow smirked at the two of us. "What's one more?"

"Huh", I gasped and turned my attention from the buckle in my hands. "Do what now?"

"What kind of rulers would we be if we didn't ease the suffering of our loyal subjects", Shadow said with a grin that didn't reach her eyes.

"If you say so", I shrugged.

 _Oh, I say so,_ a voice whispered in my mind.

"What the fuck", I yelped and looked around me but I didn't see anypony else in the room.

"What's wrong", Shadow asked innocently as she smugly smirked at me.

"N-nothing", I replied as Fluttershy tentatively approached us.

The timid pony opened her mouth to speak but was effectively silenced by the vampony that planted a kiss on her lips. This turn of events startled Fluttershy but almost immediately she recovered from her shock and wrapped her forelegs around Shadow's shoulders as she deepened the kiss with a moan.

 _Feel free to join in,_ the voice whispered in my mind again. _Don't make me do all the work._

 _Shadow,_ I whispered back incredulously. _How are you doing this?!_

 _Vamponic telepathy,_ her voice seemed to smile smugly.

 _Vamponies only?_

 _Uh huh_ , she replied. _As a matter of fact, we need to have a vamponies only conversation when we get home._

"Well, fuck."


	103. Chapter 103

Hours later I accompanied Shadow out of Fluttershy's house as the soft-spoken sweetheart drooled in a satisfied stupor somewhere upstairs. I shook my wings out as my hooves clopped along the packed dirt pathway that led through the meadow and toward Ponyville. I was worried about how silent Shadow was being as she calmly led the way to the park just outside of Ponyville.

"Hey Shadow", I asked as we approached the small pond with a peninsula jutting out into it and circled the shore. "Babe, are you okay?"

"What do you think", she replied coolly.

"I think you're pissed and about to rip me a new one", I replied in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Bingo", Shadow growled as she whirled on me. "So tell me, did you enjoy your day?"

"Um", I hedged as I stared at her nervously. "Somewhat?"

"Well, if what I felt was any indication", she purred dangerously with slightly narrowed eyes, "I would say you thoroughly enjoyed your day. Especially your little wake up call."

"I had nothing to do with that", I replied loudly. "I was asleep when she started that shit!"

"You could have stopped her when you woke up", she retorted as she lazily inspected her hoof.

"Seriously", I asked in disbelief. "You tell me to have fun at one point and now you're mad at me when something happens with Dash?!"

"Yes", she replied simply.

"That makes no sense", I growled and threw my hooves in the air.

"I thought you didn't find any fun in making sense", she replied snarkily.

"What the-", I shouted but stopped and gathered my thoughts for a second. "Shadow, did your cycle start today or something?"

"Excuse me", Shadow gasped as she jerked her head back. "What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"You're acting crazy", I replied with crossed arms.

"I'm acting crazy because my stallion is rutting other mares behind my back and I'm upset about it", she asked rhetorically as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "If caring is crazy then I guess I might just have to cure my crazy."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion at her statement but my eyes opened wide and understanding dawned on me as she turned away from me and took to the skies. I stared dumbly at the spot she was just occupying.

 _What just happened,_ I wondered as my gaze slowly turned to follow the path she flew off in.

I didn't have long to ponder as a stampede of clamoring ponies of all types rushed by. I spotted all of the Elements except Fluttershy chasing the crowd and curiosity drove my argument with Shadow to the back of my mind for now. I took wing and followed the crowd and my friends to the edge of the park where a serious brawl erupted.

"What's going on", I demanded as I slid to a stop beside Applejack.

"Hey Jacks- I mean Jables", the farm pony replied with a nod. "Well, Twilight's done gone and made a big mess o' things. She caused a friendship problem between the young'uns and it all spiraled outta control! Now everypony is fightin' over that there doll!"

"It must be Monday", I sighed heavily.

"Well yeah, but what about it", Applejack asked in confusion.

"Everything is goin' sideways", I replied with a groan.

" **TWILIGHT SPARKLE** ", a regal Voice boomed from a golden burst of light.

"Oh shit", I sighed and covered my eyes with one hoof.

My mother's horn let loose a white flash of light that rushed outward to cover the entire town. To my surprise every single pony there that had been fighting each other suddenly froze and sheepishly looked at each other before dispersing silently. Well, all except one.

"Hey, where's my muffin", I heard Derpy shout from the midst of the crowd. "I found it!"

"What the-"

"It's muffin time, it's muffin time", she sang happily. "Somepony kill me!"

"Derpy's gonna derp", I laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Big Mac grab the ugliest stuffed pony I had ever seen and take off with a silly grin on his face. I stepped toward Twilight but she was cowering on the ground. One look up told me why. I barely moved out of the way as my mother landed hard in front of the cowering unicorn throwing up small clouds of dust from all four hooves. The fire in her eyes could melt diamonds as she glared down at Twilight. As if on cue all of our friends cringed when mom took a breath to speak.

"Meet me in the library", my mother commanded without a trace of the warmth she usually addressed Twilight with.

With those five words she took to the air and against my better judgement I followed my mother. I tried to ask her if she was okay but she held a hoof out toward me to silence me. I honored her wishes and flew alongside her in silence. Before long we reached the library and landed on the balcony.

"Jackson, please wait out here so that you may accompany me to Canterlot", she said quietly.

"Okay", I shrugged and dropped down from the balcony into a small flower garden and trotted around front.

Just a few minutes later I spotted the girls walking up toward the library. I waved at them as they passed by and received halfhearted waves in return. After they made their way inside I trotted back around to the flower garden and just enjoyed the smells of the flowers. Before long my mind wandered to the argument I had with Shadow.

"Princess Celestia, wait", Twilight's voice called above me drawing my gaze up to see my mother balancing on the balcony railing. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you. I commend him for taking your feelings seriously", she smiled as she unfurled her wings. "Now if you will excuse me, I must return to Canterl-aaaah!"

To my surprise and immense amusement her back hooves slipped over the edge of the balcony. Her front hooves flailed comically before she fell to the ground in front of me. With a groan she shook her head and looked up at me. The sight of such a regal pony spread out on her stomach was too funny not to laugh at as she propped her head up on one hoof.

"Well, fuck."


	104. Chapter 104

The moment I touched down in the courtyard at Castle Everfree I resumed my human form. With a sigh and a groan I stretched my back and rolled my shoulders. I could not believe how awkward it was to be on all fours, but I suppose to a normally bipedal creature it would be.

I glanced in Silver's direction when he called a timid greeting out to me but for some reason he made himself scarce instead of giving me a report of the castle's status like he has been recently. I shrugged and pushed the doors of the castle open before I stepped inside.

I made my way to the throne room to see if Shadow was there by some chance but the massive room was empty and rather cold. I simply shrugged again and headed for our chambers. As I walked through the halls I noticed every single guard and servant I encountered gave a nervous bow before scurrying away.

"What's the deal with them", I muttered as I kept walking. "I haven't done anything to scare anypony."

An uneasy feeling crept over me as I traveled the halls in silence. I stepped out of the stairwell into the hall that contained our chambers and Aliya's room and to my surprise it was entirely silent in the hall. The uneasy feeling got stronger the closer I got to our chambers and I was certain Shadow was beyond livid right now.

"Hey sweetie", I smiled as I pushed Aliya's door open. "Daddy's ho-"

I stopped in the middle of my sentence and stared at an empty crib. I looked around the room but didn't see either my daughter or her mother. I sighed and stepped out of the room before pulling the door shut. I really didn't want to argue in front of our daughter so I decided I would ask Shadow to walk with me as we spoke.

"Hey babe", I called as I opened the door to our antechamber but silence greeted me as I strode to the door to our actual chambers. "Babe, are you okay?"

I opened the door and looked around our bedchambers but I didn't see a soul. I crossed to the bathroom thinking she might have been bathing Aliya but the bathroom was empty. I felt a sense of terror drift through me but I pushed it down as I stepped out of the bathroom. I started toward the balcony but a small slip of parchment on the bed caught my attention.

"Oh no", I gasped as I fearfully stepped toward the bed and picked up the paper to read the words written by my wife.

 **Jackson,**

 **I'm sorry things had to be this way, but I can't do this anymore. I thought I could handle your interactions with your consorts, but I couldn't do it. It hurt so badly every time I smelled one of them on your skin or tasted them in your kiss. Your love has been divided for so long that I began to feel like you never got over Cindra. It broke my heart too, but you changed that day. It seemed like the only time you were happy was when you were in the laboratory with Twilight Sparkle. I know what I said when it comes to her, but that was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made. By allowing her your body, I let her take your heart too. It was mostly because of this that we left, but also because of Rainbow Dash. I truly am sorry to do things this way but it would be for the best. Aliya and I will be just fine, so don't worry about us. Maybe in time we can work things out, but right now it isn't a possibility. I'm sorry, Jackson. I truly am.**

 **Shadow**

My heart dropped more and more with every line I read. The ink was marred in places by tears but the addition of my own tears blurred the words even more. I dropped the letter and turned toward the balcony slowly as the truth hit me like Big Mac's back hooves.

"She left me", I whispered through my tears. "She left me."

I stepped out onto the balcony and stared out over the forest. I felt my heart breaking as I thought back to our argument in the park. That was the moment I lost her. That was the moment I lost Aliya.

"Audrey", I croaked.

 _ **Yes Prince Jackson?**_

"Where did Shadow and Aliya go?"

 _ **I do not know, Prince Jackson.**_

"FUCK", I screamed as I threw my head back.

"I thought you'd never ask", a high pitched voice giggled as a pair of pink hooves wrapped around my chest from behind.

Rage welled up in me and I reached over my shoulder to grab a handful of mane. I laced my fingers into her curly forelock before I yanked her over my shoulder and dangled her over the edge of the balcony. A small smile reached my lips as I just barely tossed her upward and shifted my grip to her throat.

"J-Jackson", she gasped with wide eyes. "What are you d-doing?"

"It's a long way down from here", I smiled coldly. "Think about that the next time you touch me."

"Jackson, what the hell", I heard Twilight shout as a magenta aura pulled Pinkie Pie from my grip. "Are you crazy?!"

"CRAZY", I roared as I stormed toward the purple unicorn. "No, I'm not crazy! I JUST GOT DUMPED!"

I scoffed in disdain when Twilight Sparkle asked me to repeat myself with that stupid blank expression on her face. The thought crossed my mind that she was legitimately retarded but I growled when she took a step forward.

"How much simpler do I need to put this", I snarled. "Shadow took Aliya and LEFT ME!"

The two mares gasped in unison and started toward me with looks of sympathy on their faces but froze in their tracks and even shrank back slightly when I actually hissed at them and backed away.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME", I bellowed as I shoved them away with magic.

Those damnable mares stepped closer and I backed further away from them. They kept coming closer and it was pissing me off. I felt my wings touch the wall and a spike of fear went through me for some reason prompting me to summon fire around both of my hands. Thankfully they both stopped.

"Do no touch me", I hissed in a mix of fear and sadness.

I was blinded by two sequential flashes of light and before my vision could clear I felt a soft body pressed against my stomach and chest as a firm but gentle pair of hooves wrapped around my middle. I felt every muscle in my body, even the weak muscles in my legs, freeze up as every emotion I was feeling slammed into my mind and my heart. I lost all sight and sound as I felt my mind simply shut down. Everything I was feeling was just too much to process.

 _Tell me what happened,_ Discord's voice whispered in my mind.

"Shadow left me, dad", I whispered. I almost wondered if I even made a sound.

 _Oh my goodness,_ he gasped. _Why in Equestria would she do that?_

"I was… She said… It was…"

 _Slow down, Jackson,_ dad said in a calming tone _. Take a breath and go slowly. What did she say?_

"She left a note", I whimpered. "She left a note telling me why she left."

 _Why_ did _she leave, Jackson?_

"Because of me", I moaned as I felt fresh tears fall. "Because of me having sex with Twilight and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

 _Fluttershy,_ he gasped. _When did this happen?!_

"Today", I sighed. "I went to see what the girls were up to, and Dash molested me on a cloud before-"

 _How?_

"She had me in her mouth when I woke up", I explained. "Things just escalated from there."

 _Did you try to stop her?_

"No", I replied angrily. "That's what makes it so much worse!"

 _Well what about Fluttershy?_

"After helping Dash tear down a barn for Applejack I went to see what she was doing", I replied. "After she finished giving this big ass bear a massage I was talking to her in her house and she asked me for a favor."

 _What favor was that,_ dad asked suspiciously.

"Apparently she went into heat a day early", I scoffed. "She wanted me to 'breed her' as she said. Pretty forward for such a timid thing."

 _That doesn't sound like her at all,_ he mused aloud. _I believe you mentioned there being three mares you had sex with?_

"Yeah, Twilight Sparkle", I replied with a small smile.

 _And… What of her,_ dad asked with a slight hesitation.

"Well that's a long story", I sighed. "I first had sex with Twilight when I was trying to find a way to revive Shadow. Well, after I told Shadow about it, you know, when I revived her, she told me it was fine as long as either she was involved or Twilight tended to Shadow after tending to me. Her words, by the way."

 _Then what went wrong,_ he asked in what seemed like sorrowful exasperation.

"She couldn't handle it", I sighed. "She just couldn't handle it emotionally and left."

 _Correct me if I'm wrong,_ my dad snapped, _but doesn't the vamponic culture allow multiple mates?_

"Yeah, but that isn't the point", I sighed. "She felt like my love was 'divided' somehow."

 _Is it?_

"No", I replied softly. "Even though I've been with Dash she only held my body. Twilight was different, but she never really held my heart. Shadow and Aliya are my heart. They alone are the only ones that have my heart."

 _You don't love m- Twilight,_ he asked with what sounded like tears in his voice.

"I feel a type of love for her but not that type of love", I replied. "Not like I love my family."

 _I see,_ he mumbled.

I waited for him to say something but what I heard next brought me crashing back to reality. It was the sound of a sob and my chamber door slamming as sound returned to me. My eyes blinked rapidly and I looked around the room. The only other life in the room stood beneath a poofy pink mane.

"What the hell was that", I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"You just… froze up", Pinkie Pie replied quietly as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah", I sighed. "Just had an interesting chat with my father.

"You mean after you froze up and started talking all funny with Twilight", she asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What", I asked. "No, I never spoke to Twilight. I was talking to my father."

"Huh", Pinkie asked as she cocked her head.

"Pinkie, I heard Discord's voice, not Twilight's", I growled.

"Discord's your dad?!"

"Yes", I sighed.

"Um, hate to break it to you Jackson", Pinkie grimaced, "but that was Twilight asking those questions! I thought she was using her magic to make you talk to her, but her horn never did that crazy little glowing thing it does when she uses a spell."

"I… What?!"

"You didn't know it was her", she shrieked.

"No… I didn't…"

I turned to look at the door as Pinkie let out a huge sigh. She began to trot toward the door kicking the crumpled up note aside as she growled out two words I knew all too well.

"Well, fuck."


	105. Chapter 105

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WE HAVE REACHED A POINT I HOPED I WOULD NEVER WOULD. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BRING ALL OF YOU UP TO SPEED WITH CURRENT EVENTS IN EQUESTRIA SO THINGS ARE GOING TO SLOW DOWN A BIT WHILE I REPLENISH THE CHAPTER CUSHION AS I LIKE TO CALL IT. ANONYMOUS, I ASSURE YOU THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED SO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. I APPRECIATE YOUR GLOWING PRAISE AND WILL DO MY DAMNEDEST TO LIVE UP TO EXPECTATIONS. DISCORDANT I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO GET SO UPSET. SURE EVERYONE LOVES JACKDOW BUT STILL... I'M GLAD YOU ENJOY THE STORY ENOUGH TO TELL ME TO GO TO HELL. I WON'T SPOIL ANYTHING BUT ENEMIES AND FRENEMIES OLD AND NEW RETURN AND WE STILL HAVE SIX SEASONS AND A MOVIE TO GO THROUGH! BUSY BUSY BUSY. I WANT TO REITERATE THAT I AM ALWAYS AVAILABLE FOR COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN THIS AWESOME EXPERIENCE. NOW BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

The creaking of my chamber door ripped me from my dreams and cast me back into reality as my head spun. My eyes darted all over the room as I searched for the source of the noise. An empty room met my searching eyes but the sound of a running shower drew me out of bed and toward the bathroom.

I crept across the stone floor not making a sound as I eased the bathroom door open. Steam billowed out past my head as I turned my attention to the shower. Behind the curtain I saw a shape I thought I would never see again when my world crumbled around me three days ago.

I stepped into the bathroom and made my way across the floor as if on autopilot. In no time at all I reached the shower and eased the curtain back. There in the shower, rinsing the shampoo from her mane was my beloved wife!

"Hey", I sighed as I trailed my fingers down her neck.

"Hey", she shouted and whirled on me, baring her teeth.

"Sorry", I chuckled and held my hands up in front of me. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me, just surprised me", she replied airily. "I didn't wake you, did I master?"

"Yeah, but that's-", I replied but froze as her words sank in. "What did you call me?"

"Master", she replied slowly.

My face fell and tears welled up in my eyes as every ounce of happiness faded instantly. I felt my heart break even more as I stared at the spitting image of my wife. I let the shower curtain fall back into place as I shuffled toward the door.

"Master, wait", Umbra called and hopped out of the shower flinging water everywhere. "Master, please don't leave."

"Why", I sighed forlornly as I slowed to a stop. I couldn't help but glance at her and sighed as my heart clenched in sadness.

"Because like it or not master", she smiled, trotted around in front of me and raised her forelegs to wrap them around my chest, "I love you and am here for you. I will always be there for you."

"That might not be the best idea", I murmured as I gently pushed her away from me.

"Why not", she asked with a cocked eyebrow. Without my chest to brace against she fell to all fours.

"You look just like her", I whispered. I closed my eyes for a moment to contemplate my feelings at the moment. "I can't deal with that torture. If you're going to stay here, for the time being, I think it best if I'm not around you."

"But master-"

"In time", I continued forcefully, "In time, we may be able to cohabitate again, but not right now. That's my final word."

"Yes master", she sighed dejectedly as her ears drooped. She began to shuffle toward the wardrobe but stopped when I asked her what she was doing. "Gathering my possessions to leave as you requested."

"You aren't going anywhere", I sighed much to her surprised shock. "I'm going to go to the blacksmith's hut. I'm sure he sleeps in the castle."

"But master-", she replied only to be silenced by my version of Fluttershy's Stare. "Yes, master."

I nodded as she bowed, shaking slightly. The thought crossed my mind that I had been too harsh with the aura. I reached down and touched her cheek, reassuring her that I wasn't upset with her despite her sudden mumblings to that effect. I helped her to her hooves and gave her a gentle hug. When I pulled back I was relieved to see a small smile on her face.

"I just need to deal with things my own way", I smiled sadly. "Just give me a little time. We'll be okay."

"Take all the time you need, master", she replied as she nuzzled into my hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be waiting whenever you're ready."

"Thank you", I smiled again as I rubbed her cheek gently before sliding my hand from her jaw. "Thank you for understanding."

"You're more than welcome, master", she replied. "I've been around the court enough to have a grasp on how things go. If you ever need me to cover for you, I will."

I nodded and stepped around her. I walked into the middle of the room and asked Audrey to move all of my possessions into the blacksmith's hut. In a flash every single thing I owned disappeared. Which meant everything from the bed to the drapes. I gawked at the empty room before I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Audrey, I meant my clothes and weapon. Personal effects and things like that."

I jumped slightly as every bit of furniture was returned to their original places. Somehow the thick rug in the center of the floor had appeared underneath my feet without my notice. Somehow that amused me greatly and I let out a single squeak of laughter. I shook my head slightly and glanced around the room again. I thanked the crystal deep under the castle and made my way to the balcony.

"Take care of yourself, master", Umbra called from the room behind me.

I waved and hopped off the balcony. My wings spread wide and I enjoyed the silent glide to the smithy. I glanced at the forge and saw a few pockets of glowing embers. Various types of metal stock rested in a rack against the wall. The bellows seemed to be on a rope and pulley system. I pulled down on the handle and heard an oddly satisfying whoosh of air. I released the handle and turned away as the pouch thing filled back up with air.

I opened the door of the attached hut and took a look around. I immediately did something about the length of the bed, but surprisingly due to ponies' legs tending to stick out when asleep, the width was perfect. I turned and strode the five paces across the room to a somewhat larger dresser for a pony and opened the first drawer.

Neatly nestled within the top drawer were my socks and underwear with just enough room for all of the garments to fit. I pushed that drawer shut and moved down. The second drawer contained my shirts, organized by seasons. Once again there was just enough room for the shirts to fit nicely and neatly. I slid the third drawer open and noticed the same with my shorts and pants.

"Thank you, Audrey", I sighed, smiling when she gave a typical response of not needing thanks. "Au contraire, madam. You reply to my input, which a rather sentient thing. You seem to think, I choose to thank."

I ignored whatever she said and dove toward the bed. My clothes vanished midflight and I landed perfectly on the surprisingly soft bed. Upon closer inspection I realized the bed was a cloud within some type of waterproof case. I shrugged and flopped back again enjoying the gentle support. I closed my eyes and flicked my fingers toward the torches that burned in the corners of the stone room from sconces.

Darkness crept into more than just my eyes as I began to drift off from exhaustion and sadness. It would surprise you how tired you can get when you just got abandoned by your wife and child only to have your hopes crushed by a doppelganger. I felt the tiniest bolt of coldness slip through my heart and it scared me, but it actually enticed me at the same time. My thoughts became fuzzy for a second or two before I was out.

I couldn't remember my nightmares, but I awoke to sweat soaked sheets and tear soaked pillows while I screamed incomprehensibly. I felt as if my heart had been raked by icy barbed wire. Moments later a unicorn burst in through the bright light outside the door.

"Your Hi-", he began but was cut off while dodging the fireball I launched at his head. I readied another fireball but froze as he began to shriek. "Your Highness, _please!_ It's me, Silver Lance!"

I pulled the fireball back into my body as my guard captain shakily rose to his hooves. He glanced at the stone wall that had deformed slightly from the heat of the black flames before he audibly gulped and turned back to me. He took a few steps closer and froze before slowly covering the remained of the distance between us.

"Y-your Highness", he began nervously. "Are you well?"

"Just a nightmare I can't remember", I sighed and rubbed my face. The beard my hands encountered reminded me that I had yet to shave the damned thing off. "Is that why you're here?"

"It is", he replied softly, but I glanced up at him when I heard the concern in his voice.

He had a pained look on his face and before I realized or even cared what I was doing I was tumbling through his mind as images and sounds flashed by too quick for me to make out all of them. I witnessed our first encounter and scoffed at the lewd thought he had had upon laying eyes on me. When I blinked I was in a bedchamber with a rather vigorous session of intercourse before me. I could only blink dumbly as I realized this was a fantasy he apparently had involving he and I. Another blink and I watched myself rest a hand on his shoulder. I was seeing every thought he had ever had about me.

As that realization smacked me in the brain I was brought back to reality quite unexpectedly. I blinked rapidly to clear my eyes and felt lips pressing against mine passionately. I blinked once more and regained my senses. A spark of shock raced through me and I shoved the unicorn clear across the room.

"What the fuck was that", I shouted and leapt to my feet.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry", Silver stuttered as he shrank back in fear. "I d-don't kn-know w-w-w-w-w-w-"

He tried to curl in on himself when I stared in his direction in bewilderment. I knew he had some level of feelings for me but I never expected him to throw himself at me. I admit it was shocking, but at the same time it was also oddly flattering. I stood there trying to figure out what I was feeling at the moment but I couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. I shook my head and glanced at Silver just in time to see a single tear fall.

"Well, fuck."


	106. Chapter 106

"Silver, I swear to Luna, if you say the words I think you're gonna say, I will slap the bitch out of you", I said with a groan and rubbed my eyes. "You've seen first hoof what happens when somepony says 'I love you' to me."

"I… I can't help it, your Highness", he sighed sadly and closed his eyes as he stood. "I truly do lo-"

Before he could complete his sentence I zipped over with vamponic speed and slapped him so hard he staggered and dropped to his haunches. I stared down at him with a neutral expression and stepped toward the door, but his next words stopped me.

"You can't stop what I feel for you."

"Let me guess", I snarled as anger raced to the forefront of my brain. "You want a piece of the Prince of Chaos? You wanna feel my dick filling your ass?! Or maybe you want to brag about taming the Lord of the Dead? Boast about what a mighty conquest I was?!"

"No", he replied simply with a furrowed brow.

"Ha", I scoffed and turned to face him. "Have you forgotten what the fuck I am?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT I HAVE DONE?!"

"I don't care about any of that."

I tapped into my vamponic side and sped toward him. My left hand closed around his throat just beneath his jaw and lifted him against the wall behind him. My torso pinned his body in place as I inhaled deeply right beside his ear. I could barely smell the enticing scent of his blood beneath his fur and armor.

"It's been a while since I fed", I hissed in his ear. "I hope you don't mind."

I saw my red eyes reflected in his own and felt the tiniest shred of doubt before hunger washed over me and I plunged my fangs into his neck near the shoulder. Warmth flooded my mouth and I could feel life filling me. In just seconds I had drank my fill, touching my tongue to the puncture wounds.

As my body absorbed whatever sustenance I needed from the blood I leaned back and turned my eyes to Silver's face. I expected to see a look of horror or revulsion but instead I was greeted by a lethargic grin. I stepped away from the wall and set him on his hooves. He stood shakily before he dropped to his haunches.

"Just like Twilight", I scoffed but the mention of the purple unicorn sent a pang of guilt through me.

I turned and stared at the closed door for several seconds as I thought back to my serious screw up involving the poor mare. Several feelings flashed through me as I stood there but eventually my mind was made up.

"Silver", I called and snapped my fingers in his ear to get his attention. "What time is it?"

"Uhhh", he hummed as he shook his head. "I think it's around five in the morning."

"Okay so she should-", I began but froze when something caught my attention. "Silver, you didn't stutter!"

"You're right", he laughed.

"Cool", I smiled before I headed toward the door. "Well, I gotta go talk to Twilight. It's really important. Get Umbra to cover court just in case anypony comes."

"You mean as regent en absetia", he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, Scott Bakula and stuff", I nodded.

"What", he asked as he scratched his head.

"I dunno."

"I may never truly understand you, your Highness", he grinned nervously but blanched as I opened the door. "Your Highness, what about your disguise?!"

"Fuck it", I sighed and pulled the door shut behind me.

I took to the air as soon as I cleared the awning and flew low over the forest. I reached my hand down and brushed the treetops as I flew overhead at a lazy pace. Despite the boost I basically stole from Silver I had a hard time focusing as my mind repeatedly tried to come to grips with the past few days.

Before I realized it I was clearing the edge of the forest near Ponyville. A familiar voice called to me from above in a near panic and I looked in that direction. A rainbow blur streaked through the air and stopped me in my tracks with wide eyes.

"What the buck are you _doing_ ", she nearly shrieked as she gestured at me. "You're not in disguise!"

"I know that", I replied flatly as I stared at her with the most bored expression I could muster.

"Dude, everypony will know you're alive", she urged.

"So what", I shrugged. "Does it really look like I care? I have to go speak to Twilight. Please move aside."

"Jackson, are you-"

"Move", I said coolly. "Now."

"Jackson, I just-"

Before she could finish her sentence I vanished with the pop of teleportation and appeared on the road in front of the Golden Oaks Library. I could see light shining from the balcony to my right so I made my way to the front door and knocked. The sound I heard wasn't the clopping of hooves but instead the quiet scrabbling of little claws.

"Can I help-", the little dragon Spike asked as he opened the door but froze when he saw me standing there. "Oh, it's you. You here to break mom's heart some more?"

"No, I'm here to talk to her about that night, actually", I replied quietly. "I really need to speak to her."

"I guess", he almost growled with narrowed eyes as he opened the door the rest of the way. "I'm watching you ya know."

I ducked slightly as I entered the door and proceeded up the stairway to Twilight's loft. The sight that met my eyes upon the ledge above me made my heart clench again. There on the bed lay Twilight gasping as she wept quietly. I gulped my guilt down and made my way up the stairs to the upper portion of the loft and gently sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Twilight", I sighed as I rested my hand on her shoulder. She barely opened her eye before she began crying harder and curling into a ball. "Twilight, I have to speak to you. I want to explain."

"You explained well enough", she whimpered and curled up tighter.

"Twilight, listen to me", I sighed as I pulled her into my lap and held her. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for that night. I heard my father's voice in my head. I honestly thought I was talking to him, and it was kind of calming. I never meant to hurt you."

"I guess I should have seen it coming", she sniffed quietly. "I knew it was too good to last but I didn't care. In a way I still don't care. I want to be with you, but I'm part of the reason Shadow left you."

"I'm not here to talk about Shadow", I replied as tears began to gather in my eyes but I blinked them away. "I came to talk about you. And me."

"What about us", she whimpered and buried her face in my chest.

"That depends", I sighed. "I do love you, but it's a different type of love than that for… The point is, you will always have a special place in my heart not just from our couplings, but for the memories we have together. I'm closer to you than any of the others for more than one reason."

"Because I was your little whore", she asked tearfully.

"The first one that ever calls you a whore will die", I whispered forcefully as I pulled her tighter. "You're not some piece of ass to just toss aside when I'm done with you. You're a dear friend that has taken so much time out of your own schedule to try to help me with my issues. You stood by me through thick and thin, Twilight, and I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"And Rainbow Dash", she asked just barely above a whisper.

"Seriously", I laughed quietly. "The fastest flyer in all of Equestria having time for _love_ of all things? No, she made it clear she's only interested in not-so-quick romps. She's fun, but she doesn't have the same standing as you."

"Jackson, I don't understand what happened."

"I don't either", I sighed as I began to gently comb my fingers through her mane. "Shadow never really gave any indication she was unhappy."

"Well, Shadow may not have but Fluttershy sure did", she shuddered, making me chuckle. "She can be quite scary when she's mad. I thought she was going to really hurt Rainbow Dash when she caught her."

"Wow", I chuckled before a thought crossed my mind. "Hey, do you know anything about rumors of me sleeping with Dash floating around Canterlot?"

"Yeah, about that", she blushed. "Turns out somepony overheard Rainbow talking to Rarity about your… attributes. Word spread fast in a short time."

"Huh", I scoffed. "I figured it was Blueblood spreading the rumor."

A bolt of fear raced through me followed by a searing pain that sent me rolling to the floor screaming in agony as if my body were on fire. It lasted for a briefest second before it faded as abruptly as it began.

"Oh my Celestia, Jackson", Twilight shouted as she leapt off the bed and wrapped her hooves around me. "Jackson?! Are you okay?!"

"It wasn't me", I gasped through the adrenaline rush. "It was one of the girls!"

 _SHADOW,_ I screamed in my mind as I focused on my wife. _SHADOW, ARE YOU OKAY?!_

 _Jackson?!_

 _Oh thank Luna,_ I sighed. _Are you okay?!_

 _I'm fine… You really shouldn't have contacted me…_

 _I think Umbra's in trouble in the castle,_ I replied.

 _Umbra,_ I called as I tried to focus on the vampony clone. I felt the barest glimmer from her before her consciousness vanished from mine.

"Fuck", I snarled as I leapt to my feet.

"What is it, Jackson", Twilight called as I hopped off the upper level of her home and dashed toward the stairs.

"Something happened to Umbra", I shouted without slowing down.

I heard a pop of teleportation behind me and saw two bursts of light that blinded me. When my eyes cleared I saw the gates of the castle before me and took off running. I spread my wings and flew just high enough to pass overhead as I raced for the throne room.

"Your Highness", Silver called as he caught sight of me.

"What happened", I shouted as I slid to a stop in the middle of the throne room. Off to one side I saw an unfamiliar unicorn pinned to the wall by Silver's magical aura and a small crowd was gathered in front of the throne.

"There's b-been an attempt on Miss Umbra's l-life", he stammered as he stepped closer and rested a hoof on my forearm. "She's g-going to be okay, b-but it looks like she might have some scarring."

"You son of a bitch", I snarled as I ripped my arm from Silver's grasp and stormed up to the would-be assassin. "You're fucking dead!"

Several of my guards tried to stop my advance but with a wave of my hand I shoved them aside with magic. I crossed the last few feet of distance between myself and Umbra's attacker and delivered a crushing kick to the intruder's ribs as they were pinned to the wall. The first cry of pain revealed the attacker to be female.

"So Blueblood sent a nag to kill Umbra", I growled but had to laugh at the look of confusion on the mare's face. "Oh, you thought you were killing my wife?!"

"W-what", she gasped.

I grinned as I got right in her face and mocked her for not even attacking the correct target. She started to reply but a fist to the mouth shut her up quickly. I hit her a few more times before I felt a tingle along my spine. I threw up a shield behind me just in time to intercept a bolt of paralyzing magic.

"JACKSON EVERFREE", a familiar authoritative Voice bellowed from the doors of the throne room. "Unhand her at once!"

"Stay out of this", I shouted back at her. "She tried to kill Umbra!"

"I won't allow this", my mother said sternly as she approached me.

"Oh _you_ won't allow it", I smirked as I turned my eyes on her. "Try and stop me."

With a single snap of my fingers the great white alicorn was encased in stone up to her neck. I ignored her shouts and turned back to the doomed soul before me. I reached out and gripped her horn tightly before breaking it off about halfway down the length. The screams that ripped out of the unicorn surprised me but not as badly as the flash of green fire that engulfed the creature I thought was a unicorn. Several of the guards shouted about a changeling but I ignored them as I glared at the changeling in front of me.

"Chrysalis sent you", I snarled as I grabbed the bug pony's throat.

"You're in for it now", the changeling hissed at me. "Our illustrious queen knows all and sees all. Your castle will burn and your pathetic family slaughtered in front of you before she finally lets you die."

"You really think she's gonna attack me here", I scoffed.

"I got this close", she grinned.

"So you wanted to prove a point", I asked in disbelief.

"To prove she can destroy everything you hold dear", she smirked the best she could.

"There are things worse than death", I replied quietly as I tightly gripped her throat. "Maybe I should take you to the lab, have some fun with you before I perform a living autopsy."

"Jackson", my mother gasped but I ignored her.

"Or maybe I should break your legs and string you up over a barrel", I grinned while whispering in her ear. "Stake you out in the courtyard and let the guards and visitors have their way with you however they want. I could keep you alive just enough to feel every degrading thing they force you to do."

"You wouldn't", she blanched.

"Even worse", I whispered in her ear, "I could have my way with you personally and send you back to the hive disgraced."

"No", she suddenly choked out in a strangled sob.

"Oh, what's the matter", I whispered darkly. "Don't you want a shot with the only human in existence? Don't you wanna see what Cindra found so fascinating about me?"

"No, please", she sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You tried to take my happiness away", I replied nonchalantly as I inspected my fingernails before my hand shot between her legs. "Why shouldn't I take yours?"

"No, _please_ , I beg of you", the changeling shrieked as she tried to squirm away from my hand.

"So be it", I smirked as I slipped a finger inside of her. "Just remember that your lovely queen is responsible for your suffering."

Magic burst from the finger penetrating the changeling in the form of black fire that ripped through her insides as she began shrieking in pain. I pulled my hand free as the flames leapt up from between her thighs and quickly peeled the flesh from her body.

"Oh fuck", Silver gasped and turned away, emptying his stomach on the floor and breaking his concentration allowing the changeling to fall to the floor.

The pitiful cries of the changeling echoed around the hall until the flames inside ripped through her lungs causing her purple blood to gurgle out of her mouth in a frothy mess. She tried to continue screaming but nothing came out of her mouth except black flames. I couldn't help but laugh as her right eye popped from the heat contained within her body.

"Talk about an eye popping experience", I giggled as I watched her thrashing finally stopped. "Huh, guess that's that."

I stared at the smoking remains of the changeling before I simply banished the charred husk to the great beyond. A single spot of purple blood found its way onto the back of my hand and I licked it off as I turned away from the scorched stones on the floor. The looks on the faces of those in the throne room ranged from simply shocked to downright devastated.

"Jackson", my mother whispered in horror as she stared at me. "What have you done?"

"I executed a poor excuse for an assassin", I replied coldly while staring at the lump of coal that used to be a bug pony and snapped my fingers releasing my mother. "You gonna call it murder and try to haul me in?"

As I turned back to face my mother I saw the tears streaming down her face for the first time. The horror and fear on her face stirred something inside but I clamped down on my feelings and returned her teary gaze with my own of cool detachment. I expected her to argue with me or try to tell me I was wrong but to my surprise she simply turned and raced out of the throne room past a pair of yellow eyes I never thought I would see again.

"Shadow", I gasped and reached for her but stopped when she stepped away from me. "Shadow?"

"What the fuck was that", she whispered as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"That was a little bug that needed to be squashed", I replied.

"But that was so… so…"

I reached for her yet again but she stepped back and stared at me with an indiscernible expression. She looked from me to Umbra then the blackened stone. She shuddered before turning without another word to go check on Umbra while my servants stared in open fear.

"Well, fuck."


	107. Chapter 107

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WE HAVE REACHED THE POINT I HAVE HAD NIGHTMARES ABOUT. I NO LONGER HAVE A CHAPTER CUSHION. I'M GOING TO REDUCE MY POSTING TO MONDAY THROUGH FRIDAY AND USING THE WEEKENDS TO REPLENISH CHAPTERS. I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND WANT TO REMIND YOU ALL THAT I HAVE JOINED TWITTER AND WILL BE POSTING ART FROM THE STORY. I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING WHAT YOU ALL THINK. NOW, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

"Well this is just fucking lovely", I snarled as I slammed the door of the blacksmith's hut behind me.

I stormed around the room fuming at my rotten luck. Apparently the attempted murder of somepony dear to us was not sufficient grounds for cremation, but that wasn't what I was thinking about right now. What I was thinking about was much more serious.

I had tried to talk to Shadow after Umbra was whisked away to the infirmary via Audrey, but she had turned away from me both times I tried. Her silence hurt, but the horror and sorrow in her face and posture hurt even worse.

"What was that even about anyway", I muttered and crossed my arms before I began pacing again. "She's seen me kill before so it isn't like it's a big shock or anything."

I dropped carelessly into a rather comfy leather armchair in the corner I hadn't paid much attention to in the past few days and dropped my head back with a heavy sigh. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the disgust and horror on Shadow's face and I just knew I had royally screwed the pooch on this one.

A knock on my door interrupted me from my thoughts but I merely growled as the door swung open. Doctor Ray slowly stepped into the room with Nurse Redheart beside him. The two bowed their heads slightly and the good doctor cleared his throat quietly before speaking.

"Good afternoon, your Highness", he began with a small smile. "We have some excellent news. Thanks to the quick actions of the guards and medical staff, the majority of the injuries Miss Umbra sustained-"

" _Lady_ Umbra", I hissed, surprising even myself with that sudden bit of hostility.

"Yes, of course", he replied quickly with a slight jump. "The majority of Lady Umbra's injuries were successfully healed. However, due to the severity of some of the burns she sustained she has some scarring."

"But she's okay though, right", I demanded as I sat forward in the chair.

"Yes, your Highness", the tiny nurse pony smiled. "In fact, you could even go see her now if you want."

I stood without another word and swept past the med ponies and out the door. My strides carried me over the grounds quickly and within moments I was stepping through the door leading into the kitchens. I dodged and weaved around the surprised workers and ducked out into the hallway. I stepped with a purpose as I went through the halls toward the infirmary.

I turned the last corner before the infirmary and froze in my tracks. Sadness grabbed me as I stared into the glowing yellow eyes of one startled vampony I wanted to see more than anything. Neither of us spoke for a second as I stared at the mare I loved with all my heart but her voice was like salvation tossed to a drowning man as she blinked.

"Hello, Jackson", she said quietly and scuffed a hoof on the floor.

"Shadow", I whispered as I drank in the sight of her. Her flowing mane looked like liquid obsidian as it cascaded over her shoulder. It took a lot of restraint not to brush a hand through those silky locks as I have so many times before, but I managed. "I really missed you, love."

"I'm not here to stay", she whispered sadly as tears gathered in her eyes. "I came because of Umbra."

"Oh", I sighed as my own tears gathered. "So you're leaving now?"

"I have to", she replied as she began to walk around me. "I have to get back to Aliya."

"When will I see you two again", I asked just above a whisper and touched her shoulder as she went by. "When are you coming home?"

"I… don't know", she sighed and kept walking, never looking back.

I stared after her long after she had gone, unable to move and barely able to breathe. I ran through every mistake I had made over and over again before a gentle touch snapped me from my ruminations. I glanced down and saw a sympathetic smile on Silver Lance's face as he stared up at me.

"J-just give her t-time", he smiled sadly and patted my arm.

With that he continued on his duties and I sighed yet again before wiping away tears I hadn't realized I shed. I turned and finished the journey to the infirmary. I glance around at the various patient rooms and only saw three rooms with drawn curtains. I glanced up at the magical orbs of light floating around and wondered why we had no proper lighting.

"Master", a familiar voice called from the room to my left.

I turned and stepped up to the curtain but froze as I had to suddenly swallow a pang of sorrowful guilt. I took a deep breath and slipped through the curtain into Umbra's room. The sight before me stole my breath as my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, Umbra", I sighed and knelt by the bed to caress her left cheek. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"You didn't know, master", she smiled wearily. I guess having serious burns healed magically tires you out.

I looked over her from nose to tail and really looked at her. The majority of her burns did get healed, but the right side of her face and neck had apparently been the worst of it. Fresh pink skin snaked across her cheek and down her neck to her shoulder. She had been lucky that her attacker had missed her eye.

"Are you okay", I whispered as I stroked her cheek again but she turned her head to try to hide the right side from me.

"I suppose I am", she replied quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong", I asked as I gently turned her face back toward me.

"The doctors told me I would have scars", she whimpered softly.

"Hey", I whispered and pulled her into a hug. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"These scars make me ugly", she cried and tried to pull away from me.

"Those scars don't matter", I replied as comfortingly as I could. "You're still the badass vampony that goes hunting for manticores unarmed!"

"I'm not the same", she sniffed.

"No", I smiled as I wiped away her tears. "You're a badass vampony with sexy scars now."

"S-sexy", she gasped and blinked at me.

"Callin' it like I see it", I winked causing her to giggle. "Besides, we only need _one_ moody vampony around here and you're a day late and two bits short darlin'."

She chuckled and nuzzled into my neck. My arms looped around her and we sat in comfortable companionable silence for several minutes. As comfortable as we were wouldn't you know that somepony would come along and ruin it for us?

"Alright, time for your pain medicine", Nurse Redheart smiled. "Prince Jackson, she'll be asleep within minutes so I have to ask you to leave and allow Miss-"

" _Lady_ Umbra", I corrected her firmly startling all three of us. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Your Highness, please", Nurse Redheart sighed.

"I'm staying until she falls asleep", I said with a tone of finality that would allow no arguments.

"Yes, your Highness", the little nurse bowed and nudged a small plastic cup containing two pills toward Umbra before hightailing it out of there.

I picked up the cup and helped Umbra take them with a few swallows of water. She whispered her thanks and I placed the water glass on her nightstand before sitting beside her as gently as I could. I looped my right arm around her and pulled her against me causing her to sigh contentedly and rest her head on my shoulder while I stroked her mane in silence.

"Master", she whispered after a few seconds. "Thank you for staying with me."

"No", I whispered back. "Thank _you_ for staying with _me_."

"I guess we need each other, don't we master", she mumbled and closed her eyes.

"We sure do", I replied and hugged her lightly. "I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

"Don't think about it", she sighed while nuzzling into my neck. Her words were slightly slurred and I knew it wouldn't be long until she was asleep.

"Why don't you lie down so you can rest", I asked and nudged her slightly.

"Only if you lay down with me", she smiled quietly.

I sighed and slid out of the bed to let her get more comfortable before I returned to her side on the mattress. My right arm found its way under her head and I lay there staring into her yellow eyes. I watched as her pupils slowly dilated and suddenly narrowed as she began to drift further in and out of consciousness. She shrank away slightly as I gently rested my left hand on her scarred cheek but she relaxed immediately with a happy sigh.

"Never be ashamed of who you are regardless of how you look", I whispered with a calm smile and gently traced my thumb along one of the smaller scars. "Just look at _me_ for Luna's sake!"

"Oh", she gasped and flinched as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh shit", I gasped in turn and jerked my hand away. "Did I hurt you?"

"It didn't…" she began but finished in a mumble.

"What?"

I heard more mumbling amidst blushing and cocked my head to the side.

"Huh?"

More mumbling.

"Didn't quite catch that."

"It caused arousal", she blurted and hid her face with her hooves.

"Well, fuck."


	108. Chapter 108

I paced back and forth in my hut the entire night thinking and trying to make sense of the last week or so. Somewhere nearby a rooster crowed and I couldn't help but wonder when the hell we got chickens. I scratched my jaw and growled at the itchy stubble that I kept forgetting to shave. With a swipe of my hand I banished the hair itself from my face and sighed.

"What the actual f-", I began but jumped and summoned my sword into my hand as my door burst open.

"Master, we need to speak", Umbra said sternly as she strode into the room.

"You almost got stabbed", I scoffed as the adrenaline raced through me.

"You can revive me", she replied with a level gaze. "Master, I wish to speak with you about last night."

"There's nothing to talk about", I said as I turned and tossed my blade on my bed. "I didn't know your scars were erotically sensitive, but now I know not to touch them."

"Master, that isn't what I mean", she huffed and trotted around in front of me to maintain eye contact. "Last night you showed you truly do care about me, despite looking like my mistress."

"What does that mean", I asked defensively and crossed my arms.

"I understand you're upset that they are gone", she sighed softly and hopped up to wrap me in a hug. "I realize how much it hurt you to be reminded of her every time you caught a glimpse of me."

"Umbra, don't", I said quietly as I backed away from her.

"Master, you know that I am not your wife as well as I know it", she smiled softly as she followed me. "I can accept this fact and still serve you as you need me to."

"Shut up", I growled and took another step back.

"Allow me to alleviate your frustrations", she almost purred as she stepped forward.

"Enough", I snarled and snatched her up by her throat. "I told you to stop, but you continued to throw yourself at me."

I squeezed her throat tighter and breathed heavily as anger swept through me. Her legs hung limply beneath her and her eyes appeared to be glossed over but I couldn't figure out why. I looked in her eyes as her breaths began to come in panting gasps and I suddenly figured out what the deal was. Squeezed beneath my fingers were those pink scars that I vowed I would never touch again.

"Luna dammit", I snarled in disgust and dropped her from my grasp.

I glared at the vampony crumpled in a panting heap before me and waited for her breathing to slow enough to speak. She looked up at me sheepishly before hanging her head. I caught a faint hint of a smell that made me think of fear and the power I felt instilling it in others.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again", I snarled as I rested my hands on the floor on both sides of her head. "If I ever want your services I will ask. Until then, don't hold your breath."

I glanced at those same scars I had detested just moments before and was overwhelmed by sadness. I reached up and gently touched her left cheek but she shrunk away from me. I tried to stroke her mane but froze when her tears began to fall. I made her cry and it was because of those damnable scars.

"Chrysalis", I growled and shoved myself to my feet.

I grabbed my sword from the bed and eyed the reversed blade. I felt a glimmer of amusement when I decided it was time to stop being nice. In the span of a blink my blade had returned to a traditional orientation. I spared a glance at Umbra as she stared at me in worried shock before I strode toward the door.

"Master", Umbra called and shakily gained her hooves. "Master, where are you going?!"

"To squash a few bugs", I replied evenly and stared down at my servant. "If I don't come back it will be up to you to run this castle."

"Don't go", she whimpered and leapt forward to wrap her front legs around my waist. "Master, you can't kill them all! There are too many!"

"I only care about killing one", I replied quietly and used my free hand to pull myself free. The tears in her eyes hurt but I brushed them away with my right thumb and kissed her forehead gently. "Tell Shadow and Aliya I love them. I'm sorry, Umbra, but Chrysalis has to die."

Before she could respond I disappeared in a flash of light and popped out of thin air in the park just outside of Ponyville. I glanced around at the startled and staring ponies whose picnic I had interrupted and smirked.

"That's right", I grinned as the wide eyes of three absolutely adorable fillies swept over me. "I'm alive and well. Well, alive anyway."

"P-Prince Jackson", Applebloom gasped as she stared in disbelief before forcefully propelling herself into my arms. "Tha p-princesses said you were d-dead!"

"Not yet", I smiled sadly and cuddled with the little farm pony for a few seconds before gently setting her on her hooves. "Hey, can you girls go find your sisters and ask them to meet me at Twilight's?"

"Rainbow Dash isn't my sister", Scootaloo mumbled with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh", I said with a blank expression. "I thought she was."

"No", she replied.

"Scootaloo doesn't have-", Applebloom began sadly but was silenced by Sweetie Belle's hoof being stuffed in her mouth.

"She doesn't have any siblings", Rarity's younger sister interjected with a grin that was too wide to be natural.

"Scootaloo", I asked drawing her eyes toward me.

As our eyes met I slipped just beneath the surface of her mind. Images flashed by and I saw something quite saddening. I watched as a younger Scootaloo paced back and forth in a familiar hospital waiting room. She had been biting her lip so hard that a thin trickle of blood snaked its way down her chin. As distracted as the little filly was she paid no mind to her minor injury. Suddenly her ears perked up as a familiar yet unknown doctor slowly stepped out of the operating room with eyes pulled closed in defeat and sadness.

"Mom? Dad?", Scootaloo asked quietly but the doctor's silence said it all.

The next sight that met me was even sadder. That same filly was curled up on the grass sobbing her heart out as her tiny wing rested on a gravestone.

"Mama", she cried and tried to embrace the stone. "Papa! Please come back to me! Please, mommy! Daddy! I need you!"

The tiny filly turned her face to the sky as the rain started falling from clouds I never noticed overhead and let loose a blood chilling, heart wrenching wail of utmost despair before she fell to her stomach and buried her face in her hooves. She reached out with her little wing and gently brushed the stone before snuggling up to the stone and sobbing quietly. I felt my heart clench as I gently pulled myself free from her memories.

"I'm so sorry", I whispered and gently stroked her mane before I stood up. "Please gather everypony else. I'll be waiting at Twilight's."

I ignored Applebloom's protests as I spread my wings and took to the air. As I made my way toward the Golden Oaks Library my pace was slow and calm. Several ponies had stared at me as if they had seen a ghost but I couldn't help but laugh at Derpy's reaction.

The cross eyed mare had been walking along the street in town but upon seeing me she tripped over absolutely nothing and fell flat on her face. I was about to drop down and check on her but didn't have the chance before she literally peeled her face off of the ground and flew toward me so quickly it seemed like she teleported. She left me no time to react before all four of her hooves wrapped around me in a full pony body hug.

"Oh my Celestia you're alive", she gasped happily as she nuzzled her cheek into my leather clad chest. "Princess Celestia said you died but that can't be possible because I'm hugging you right now!"

"News of my death was premature", I grinned as I returned the hug the best I could. "Hey Derpy, can you go ask Fluttershy to come to the library?"

"Okay", she smiled before she gave me one last crushing hug. "I'm glad you're not dead."

"Thanks", I laughed as she released me and began to fly away. "Derpy, Fluttershy lives the other way."

The gray Pegasus chuckled sheepishly before flying off in the correct direction. I watched her go before turning in the air and continuing on my way. I waved at a few of the ponies I knew, like Lyra and Bon Bon, and was constantly rewarded with stares, gasps and in the instance of that one bratty little filly with some kind of tiara for a cutie mark, a spectacular spit take that covered her little friend in soda.

I glided down to a gentle landing in front of the library and sighed as a sense of unease fell over me. It wasn't the same feeling as that day at Fluttershy's tree house but it was enough to make me furrow my brow. I shoved the feeling deep down inside and took a deep breath before stepping forward and knocking on the door.

"Just a moment", I heard Twilight call before the clopping of hooves reached my ears. Seconds later her magical aura surrounded the door and pulled it open for me. "What can I help you- JACKSON?!"

I smiled slightly and ducked through the door as she stepped back to let me in. My fingers brushed over her ear and I felt a spark of amusement when her ear twitched while she gasped quietly.

"W-what brings you b-by today", she stuttered with a faint blush and closed the door behind us.

"I have to talk to all six of you", I replied and walked across the room to settle into a plush armchair near the fireplace. "I think it would be best to wait for the others to get here."

Twilight plopped down on her haunches less than three feet away from me and we chatted about random things ranging from Dash's latest pranks to some kind of new sweets that Pinkie was trying to figure out.

"How is she", I asked quietly, remorse filling me at the mention of said party pony.

"You'll see for yourself", she replied with a slight grimace. "She and I were going to go to the spa today."

As if on cue a knock sounded from the front door less than a second before the door opened and the mare in question stepped inside. I could only stare in shock at the drastic changes in Pinkie's appearance overnight.

"Hey Twilight", she mumbled sadly with her eyes on the floor.

The heartache in those two words made my heart ache as I stared at the zaniest pony I had ever met, but she was nothing like her normal self. Her usually poofy and unruly mane hung limply and draped over her shoulders. It may have been my imagination but it looked like her coat and mane were somewhat dull in color.

"Pinkie", I asked quietly as I got to my feet but froze when a wide eyed teary stare was turned my way. "Pinkie, are you okay?"

"Yes", she whimpered as she stared at me.

Seconds later she turned to flee but with a loud crack I was in front of her with my arms wrapped around her. For a second she tried to squirm free but almost immediately she collapsed in my grasp sobbing on my shoulder. I held her and let her cry herself out, which only took a few minutes. Her tears slowly turned into sniffling whimpers as she clung to me and I let her get it out of her system.

"Feel better", I asked as I leaned back and swiped her tears away.

"Not really", she whimpered and lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry", I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It isn't your fault", she whispered, her breath tickling my ear. "I didn't know what was going on at the time and said the wrong thing. If anypony is at fault it's me."

"No, you aren't", I sighed and rubbed her back. "I overreacted by dangling you over the balcony."

"You did _WHAT_ ", a rather fancy voice shouted from the doorway.

I lifted my eyes and was greeted by the wide eyed stares of Rarity and her little sister. The shock on their faces gave me pause as I could see the fear just barely hiding beneath the surface. Before I could reply a blue and orange blur raced in through the door the fancy unicorns had left wide open.

"Hey guys", the prismatic pony greeted as she gently set Scootaloo on her hooves. "Scoots said we were needed in the lib- JACKSON!"

I just barely had time to open my eyes wide before I was tackled to the ground. As we rolled to a stop on the floor her lips gently brushed across mine before she wrapped me in a tender yet needy hug.

"What the hell", I coughed and struggled to regain the breath Dash had knocked from me. "Seriously, what was that about?!"

"I… uh…", she hesitated as she blushed.

"You had that nightmare again didn't you", Twilight asked dully as she trotted over to the two of us.

"Kinda", Dash replied hesitantly. "Except it was worse…"

"What nightmare", I asked turning my gaze from Twilight to Dash and back again.

"She dreamed that-"

"Nothing", Dash interrupted and stuffed her hoof in Twilight's mouth.

"You know I can just look into your mind and see for myself, right", I asked as I stared blankly at my rainbow colored friend.

"Fine", she replied before shooting an apologetic glance at Pinkie Pie. "I keep having this nightmare about cupcakes."

"Cupcakes", I scoffed. "What's so scary about cupcakes?"

"I'm normally the 'secret ingredient' in them", Dash shivered as she hugged me again.

"Okayyy", I hummed as I stroked her multicolored mane. "And what's worse than being baked into cupcakes?"

"Being forced to eat cupcakes made with you as the secret ingredient", she replied with a haunted voice. "I'm sorry guys, but it was...

"I would never hurt either of you", Pinkie whimpered with fresh tears.

"Hang on", I scoffed as I looked from Dash to Pinkie and back several times. "You mean to tell me you had nightmares about being cooked up in pastries?"

"Gutted and cooked", Dash replied with a particularly strong shiver.

"You know they're just dreams", Twilight smiled calmly as she rested a hoof on Dash's back.

"That doesn't mean the emotions aren't real", I retorted as I could feel the anxiety in Dash's trembling and gently caressed her mane. "Dash, I'm right here. I'm not dead. Chrysalis tried twice and I'm still kickin'."

"I know", she sniffed and cuddled into my chest. Her trembling ceased almost immediately and she sighed slowly. "I mean, at the time, it felt so _real_ to me. I could… smell the blood."

"Don't think about it", I sighed and glanced at Applejack as she trotted in alone.

"Hey, where's the Bloom", I called in greeting.

"Ah left 'er at tha farm ta handle a few chores for me", she smiled back. "Mind tellin' us what this is all about?"

"Let's wait for Fluttershy", I said and looked down when I felt a particularly strong shudder from Dash.

"Here I am", the buttery mare said loudly, which means just above normal speaking volume, and came bounding through the door only to slide to a stop with her forelegs crossed in front of her as all eyes turned to her. "Um, I didn't mean to distract everypony. I'm sorry!"

We all chuckled as she hid her eyes and crouched down with an adorable whimper. She peeked out from behind her wing after a few seconds and upon catching sight of me instantly forgot the others and began to trot toward me.

"Jackson, you aren't in disguise", she stated quietly.

"Nope", I smiled but my face fell slightly as I caught the glare Fluttershy shot the Pegasus in my lap. I knew I had to stop this argument before it began so I decided on the direct approach. "Fluttershy, it was a cupcake dream."

"Oh", she gasped and blushed as every ounce of hostility drained from her face instantly. "But Rainbow Dash, I thought those scary dreams had stopped months ago."

"I was the secret ingredient", I replied blandly. "She was forced to eat the cupcakes."

"Oh my", she whispered and trotted forward to embrace her friend. "I'm so sorry. You're okay now though, right?"

"Yeah", Dash replied with false bravado as she removed herself from my grasp allowing me to stand up.

"Good", I nodded and waved my hand. Eight chairs appeared out of thin air and floated down to the floor. "Ladies, please have a seat."

I closed my eyes and gathered my thoughts as the eight of them took their seats and turned their attention on me. I opened my eyes and looked at each one of my friends carefully. I could almost feel their apprehension as I cleared my throat and prepared to speak.

"Okay, as I'm sure all of you are aware, Shadow and I are separated right now." Maybe that wasn't the best thing to open with considering the uncomfortable looks on some of my friends' faces. "Now, Shadow's clone, Umbra, used to look just like her and was attacked by a changeling that thought she was Shadow."

"WHAT", Applejack gasped in shock. "Ya mean ta tell me some galdurned _changeling_ managed ta get by my farm and inta y'all's castle and attack Umbra, all without me bein' none tha wiser?!"

"Hey, you said 'used to' look like her", Dash said with narrowed eyes. "Whaddaya mean by that?!"

"The doctors healed what they could", I replied as I turned to the Pegasus with a sad smile. "They couldn't heal where the flames got her the worst."

"What happened to the changeling", Fluttershy asked timidly.

"You don't wanna know", Twilight uttered with a slightly hollow voice. "Trust me."

"Anyways", I said loudly, "This actually brings us to why I called you all here today. I'm going to kill Chrysalis today."

"WHAT", Twilight and Pinkie shouted as their jaws dropped.

"NO WAY", Dash shouted at the same time.

"LIKE HELL YA ARE", Applejack's voice added to the din.

Fluttershy and Rarity apparently had the same idea as both of their eyes rolled into the back of their head and they collapsed almost in unison. I stared around me at the bristling ponies and sighed.

"Well, fuck."


	109. Chapter 109

I stared at the gathered ponies as they all tried to make their points at the same time. Their expressions ranged from the tearful worry that shone in Fluttershy's eyes to downright boiling anger such as Twilight displayed. I could've sworn I heard Dash growling through her tears.

"Jackson, what are you _thinking_ ", Twilight asked heatedly as she stared into my eyes.

"I'm thinking she deserves to die", I replied testily.

"Well, yeah", Dash cut in. "But you can't do it alone."

"None of you are coming with me", I almost snarled.

"And why not", Fluttershy asked with furrowed brows.

"Because I'm going after the changeling queen", I replied and crossed my arms as they stared at me with mixed expressions. "I don't know what's gonna happen after I kill her and don't want to risk any of you getting hurt."

"And what about you", Dash asked loudly as she flew up right up in my face.

"I'll be fine", I shrugged but was pinned to the spot under the sudden crush of pony bodies as teary pleas and shouted threats rained over my ears. I stared up at the ceiling from my place on the floor and spit strands of mane out of my mouth. "I hope you all realize this won't stop me."

"Jackson, please don't go", Fluttershy begged as she clung to me.

"I have to", I replied and stared into her glistening eyes.

"No ya don't", Dash almost growled. "Jackson, you've been fighting with Chrysalis since you first found out what a changeling is! Now I'm not one to back down from a fight, but maybe you should just leave her alone."

"WHAT", I roared and shoved the herd crushing around me backwards with a golden shield that vanished instantly. "After everything she's done, after everything she's _taken,_ you expect me to let bygones be bygones?!"

The walking color palate shrank back with wide eyes as I stormed up to her. She began to tremble slightly but I saw her swallow hard and square her shoulders before flapping up into my face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped me in a hug.

"We all know what she's taken from you", she said through her tears. "Jackson, I want to kill her just as badly as you do but there's no way to get to her!"

"Do you even know me", I scoffed.

"Yes we do", Twilight sighed as she approached us slowly.

"Oh", I asked mockingly.

"Yes", she replied sternly as she stood before me. "Jackson, you have already proven you don't care about your safety when you focus on a target. Just look at what happened when you went against her last time!"

"She got lucky last time", I scoffed.

"We _both_ know that isn't true", the purple unicorn stated as she propped her hooves up on my chest. "Your emotions got the better of you."

"Good thing there ain't many emotions left", I smiled sarcastically as I stared at Twilight. "Now, if I want to get back any time soon I have a termite colony to destroy."

"You're not going", Twilight replied with a determined face as her horn began to glow. "If you think-"

Before she could finish her sentence I blinked and was greeted by the sight of the open desert. I heaved a sigh and turned my gaze in the general direction of Ponyville and smirked.

"I bet they're good and pissed", I laughed and turned back to the hive. "Well, let's see what happens."

I rolled my shoulders and began walking through the desert. I contemplated changing into my plate armor but decided against it. I'm quite glad I didn't because the walk would have sucked even worse than it already did. Eventually, though, I caught sight of the very highest spire of the hive.

"Here we are", I mumbled and crouched behind a rock.

I peeked around the edge of the rock for a second and crept forward to the next outcropping of rock. With the slightest thought I became invisible, moving slowly so that I didn't cause a blur when I moved. I finally reached the summit of the hill I was climbing and stared at the hive in all its insectoid glory.

"Here, queenie queenie queenie", I whispered with an anticipatory grin. I would taste changeling blood again this day.

Movement drew my eye downward where no less than six pairs of roaming guards covered the open ground around the hive. I sat still watching them for nearly half an hour memorizing their predictable timing and pattern. Sometimes it helped that your enemy was nothing more than overgrown bugs.

I crept closer and timed it just right to dash to a shallow dip in the ground, sliding into concealment less than two seconds before the next pair of guards walked by. I counted down the seconds and when I reached zero I rolled to my feet and ran to a low wall of stone. I ducked down and waited right under seven seconds before I heard eight hooves trot by.

In this manner I made my way to the base of the hive wall without situation. I glanced around before materializing a pair of spikes with footholds attached to the handles. After lodging one in the side of the hive I slipped my foot into the loop at the end. I repeated the process after lodging the other just above me and proceeded to climb the outer wall. After nearly an hour of climbing mixed with having to freeze in order to avoid detection I reached the highest window in the hive, which I suspected to be the throne room. I imagined Chrysalis would have to feel like everypony else was beneath her.

To my delight when I looked in through the window I spied the changeling queen herself glaring at one of her drones as he gave some kind of report from the western edge of their territory. With a snarling hiss she dismissed her underling and was left surprisingly alone.

 _This is too easy,_ I thought to myself as I glanced around the throne room. _But when will I get this kind of chance again?!_

I started to haul myself in through the window but ducked back as a random changeling burst in through the door.

"Your Majesty", he hissed as he bowed before her. "The human was spotted in Appleloosa! He truly is alive!"

"And coming for me", she purred and glanced at her minion with a purr. "Triple the guards outside and quadruple the guards within the hive! Go!"

His wings buzzed as he rocketed backward to carry out his leader's wishes. I slipped in through the window, leaving the daggers just outside the window. I slowly crept through the various shadows in the throne room getting as close as I possibly could. I saw her ear twitch while she paced but she gave no indication of having heard me.

"That fool", Chrysalis snarled as she paced. "How many times do I have to kill that piece of filth? Is it not enough that I was forced to kill my own traitorous daughter? Now I have to live with the threat of his foolish antics!"

She stormed around the room muttering out loud for a few minutes before she strode over to the window and stared into the distance. She sighed and her gaze dropped before she gasped and spun around. She opened her mouth as if to call for her guards but froze and seemed to reconsider. She closed her mouth and slowly began to circle the room casting her cautious gaze into the deepest shadows.

"Prince Jackson, I know you're here", she sighed quietly, almost sadly. "You're here to avenge Cindra's death, at my hooves this time."

I tensed and stifled an animalistic growl before it could form in my throat. I silently watched her as she drew closer to my hiding spot and the closer she came the sharper my senses became. I could almost count the cobweb like hairs of her mane and could hear her heartbeat. The sound drew me in and I felt a sudden thrill come over me.

"I admit my fault, Prince Jackson", she continued in that voice now laced with a touch of fear. "Not a day goes by that I do not mourn- no, _lament_ \- her passing. I was blinded by political outrage, and took my vengeance upon those most convenient."

"And", I whispered just loud enough for her to hear and began creeping away. As expected she slowly stepped in the direction my voice had come from.

"I wish to beg your forgiveness", she replied, catching me slightly off guard.

"Why should I forgive you", I hissed and crept to the other side of the room.

"I cannot offer a good reason", she sighed with tears in her eyes. "Prince Jackson, please. I'm tired of this feud."

"WHY", I snarled, dropping my invisibility and raced forward with vamponic speed to grab Chrysalis by her throat. I kept going, dragging her across the floor before slamming her through the wall and tumbling through on top of her. "IS IT BECAUSE YOUR LITTLE ASSASSIN FAILED TO KILL UMBRA?!"

"What", she gasped with feigned ignorance. "What in Tartarus are you talking about?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB", I roared as I slammed my fist into her eye causing her to shout in pain.

I glanced over my shoulder as changeling drones burst into the throne room snarling and hissing. With a smirk I launched a ball of black fire at the drones as I wrapped my fist in Chrysalis's mane and snapped my fingers. In the span of a blink my feet met smooth stone and I slammed my passenger to the floor. I reached my hand back and barred the door to the laboratory.

"Why did you try to kill Umbra", I growled and pinned her to the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she gasped and tried to cradle her eye as it already began to swell.

"STOP LYING", I bellowed as I yanked her up by her horn and slapped her across the room. She cried out in pain as she smashed through the bookcase and slammed into the wall. "YOUR FUCKING CHANGELING TRIED TO BURN UMBRA ALIVE!"

"I don't know what you're talking about", she shouted through angry tears.

"STOP LYING", I yelled and crossed the room in three strides before kicking her in the chest. She slammed into the wall again and fell to the floor dazed. I crouched down and gripped her skull in both hands and started to squeeze.

"Please", she gasped with squinted eyes. "Please, Jackson, I'm telling the truth!"

"We'll see", I growled and forced her eyes open.

I slammed into her mind so hard I felt her physically recoil. The things I saw as I hunted through were somewhat disturbing, especially the brief glimpse I caught of a pair of mismatched wings sticking out from beneath a set of grayish green sheets. I snarled and slammed my consciousness into hers hard and was rewarded with an anguished gasp.

I muscled my way through her mind for what felt like hours, but I couldn't find a single memory of the queen ordering the vampony's death. With a frustrated growl I ripped myself free from her mind and left her in the floor panting in disorientation and pain.

"You didn't send her", I growled and tensed up.

"No, I didn't", she gasped and cradled her head in her hooves. "What happened to my subject?"

"Words don't do it justice", I grinned as I reached out and grabbed her forehead just below the horn.

I flooded my memories of burning the changeling alive into her mind and watched with sudden amusement as her face twisted and morphed from concern to rage and finally to unadulterated horror. I intentionally slowed down the part where her eye popped and enjoyed the look of terror and disgust welling up in her eyes.

"That's what happened to her", I grinned and drew close to her ear. "Now what to do with you?"

I abruptly stood and slammed my knee into her chin, knocking her over onto her back. She tried to roll to her hooves but a swift kick to the ribs dropped her in a gasping heap. I gripped her mane as tightly as I could and snatched up lifting her a few inches off of the ground before slamming her face back into the stone floor.

"If I had known it would be this easy I would have done it when you first threatened me", I laughed and stomped on her head as she tried yet again to get up.

"Please", she gasped. "Please stop."

"Shut the fuck up", I snarled and lashed out with a kick to her mouth. I laughed as one of her fangs bounced across the floor.

She tried to crawl away but I grabbed her back legs and snatched her back underneath me before raining punches into her ribs. Every impact ripped an agonized shout from her and by the sisters, it felt good to bring pain to her after everything she put me through.

"Jackson, stop", a voice shouted before the crack of teleportation even finished sounding off.

I turned my head to look to my left and was greeted by two purple flanks filling my vision before pain exploded in my face and I found myself rolling across the room. When I rolled to a stop I shook my head and looked up to see Twilight standing between me and Chrysalis with sparks flying from her horn.

"Thank… you", Chrysalis gasped as she reached for Twilight but froze when the unicorn whirled on her.

"Shut the fuck up, you cockroach", she snarled in her face. "The only reason you aren't dead yet is because you deserve to stand trial for your crimes!"

"Ow", I groaned and sat up. "Twilight, I'm gonna KILL YA!"

I leapt to my feet but was blasted against the wall by a magenta beam of magical energy. Spots of light burst in my vision as the steady stream of magic began ripping the leather armor from my upper body before suddenly ceasing and allowed me to fall face first on the floor.

"What the fuck", I growled as I shoved myself to my feet. I glared at Twilight as she stood there before me panting. "So that's the game now, is it dearie? I'll play!"

I reached into the very air around us and compressed as much air as tightly as I could before flinging the wall forward and slamming it into the unicorn. She cried out in pain and shock as she tumbled backward into Chrysalis.

"Don't make me hurt you, Twilight", I growled as electricity arced around my hands.

"Jackson, this isn't like you", Twilight shouted through tears.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW", I shouted as I stormed toward her.

"Because I've seen who you truly are inside", she replied as she struggled to her feet.

Her breath rushed out of her as I grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall.

"Don't you get it", I screamed in her face. "I'M BROKEN! Everything I touch turns to-"

The rest of my words died in my throat as her lips found mine and poured every ounce of caring and love into that one act. My mind went blank as fire rushed through my veins. I felt myself falling to my knees as something hot and wet ran down my cheeks.

In the darkness enshrouding my mind a purple light was the only thing I could see. I felt a sort of comforting warmth from the light as it slowly took the form of a pony I was intimately familiar with. I could hear her speaking but I couldn't make out the words as everything went dark.

"Is he breathing", a distorted voice asked quietly.

"Yes", a familiar voice replied waspishly. "Back off."

"Fine", the distorted voice seemed to buzz, reminding me of insects. "I'm just as worried as you are, you know."

"Why the hell are _you_ worried", the familiar voice snarled. I suddenly thought of sweat and panting voices when I heard her.

"He is my equal in battle", the other voiced replied. "I would regret never having the chance to meet him in combat again."

"It didn't turn out too well for ya today", the voice my brain now identified as Twilight Sparkle quipped. "What makes you think next time will be any different, Chrysalis?"

That name sparked a sense of recognition in me and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Twilight", I groaned as I turned my gaze to the pony curled so closely against me I could feel her breath on my face mingling with my own.

"I'm here", she whimpered and brushed the ankle of her foreleg over my cheek. "I'm right here."

"Where's Chrysalis", I demanded and tried to sit up but every single muscle in my body protested.

"I'm right here", she replied with a measured voice causing me to turn my head to the right to lay eyes on her.

"I'm going to kill you as soon as I can get up", I growled and dropped my head back on Twilight's shoulder before looking upside down into her face. "Hey Twilight, set her on fire or something."

"I have no doubt that you will kill me", Chrysalis groaned and eased herself down onto her stomach before crossing her front legs in front of her.

"What, not gonna try to hide", I scoffed as I tried to move again with just the tiniest bit of success.

"No", she replied and bowed her head. "I was wondering when you would come for me once I heard rumors that you lived."

"I thought you sent that changeling", I sighed and turned to Twilight with a sad smile. "I almost fucked up good, didn't I?"

"Almost", yet another voice asked as the clopping of hooves brought my mother into the room.

"Well, fuck."


	110. Chapter 110

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL NOW! 150 REVIEWS. I'M HUMBLED BY THE LOVE THIS STORY IS GETTING. I HAVE DECIDED TO ANNOUNCE THAT I'M IN THE PLANNING PHASE FOR SUPPLEMENTARY STORIES FROM THE PERSPECTIVE OF OTHERS. I DON'T HAVE A DEFINITIVE SCHEDULE FOR THEM YET BUT I WILL BRING THESE STORIES TO YOU, MY FAITHFUL READERS. NOW, TO ADDRESS A PARTICULAR READER. I NORMALLY DO NOT SINGLE OTHERS OUT BUT I FEEL I MUST. CONTINUE. PLEASE . I FIND YOUR REVIEWS AMUSING AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TELLING ME TO GO TO HELL. IT'S REMINISCENT OF THE ENDING OF MY CHAPTERS AND I FIND IT ENDEARING. THANK YOU FOR BRIGHTENING MY DAY. NOW, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

The glowing shackles around my wrists dug into my skin as they canceled out my magic and I couldn't help but notice my restraints had that brand new look to them. I tumbled my thoughts around in my head as I walked along behind my mother through the halls of Canterlot Castle. Her pace was slow and steady, her eyes staring straight ahead of her as guards flanked me on each side.

"Love the new hardware", I scoffed and shook my hands making the chain connecting them jingle heavily. "Did you have them made just for me?"

My sarcasm was ignored as we made our way deeper into the depths of the castle. Fewer and fewer decorations were visible the further we went until we reached a section of the castle that had bare walls and floors aside from the wall sconces holding flickering torches. We passed several closed doors before my mother stopped just past the one open door in the hall we traveled down.

"Leave us", my mother uttered evenly, earning concerned stares from the guards before they turned and trotted away quickly.

"Is this the part where I never see daylight again", I asked with a crooked smile, but my attempt at humor fell flat when my mother turned her teary eyes on me.

"Jackson, this is difficult for me", she sighed and hung her head.

"Mom", I whispered and touched her cheek making her look me in the eyes. "Mom, it's okay. I can deal with a little prison time."

"I don't want to do this", she replied with a whimper.

"Then don't", a familiar voice called from behind me.

I turned and stared into the amused face of Aunt Luna. I cocked my head to the side and glanced from my aunt to my mother and back.

"You know I have to", my mother choked out and hung her head.

"Minotaur dung", my aunt scoffed earning a glare from my mother. "Sister, just send him in disguise to Saddle Arabia or even Panthera! I hear Abyssinia is lovely this time of year."

"You want me to go into hiding", I asked my aunt incredulously.

"Just until your sentence is over", the dark alicorn smiled.

"As tempting as that sounds", I replied slowly, "I'm just gonna wait and see what happens."

"Have you taken leave of your senses", my aunt asked in disbelief. "These are serious charges that you face!"

"I know", I sighed as I turned my eyes from one alicorn to the other. "I'll just have to face the music and see what happens."

"While it makes me proud to see you taking responsibility", my mother smiled sadly through her tears, "I can't help but fear for you."

"Don't worry about it", I smiled back and swiped a tear from my mother's cheek. "I've had pretty good luck so far."

"How has luck favored you", my aunt scoffed as she eyed my wings.

"Okay, so my luck isn't _all_ good", I chuckled as I turned and touched my aunt's cheek as well. "Aunt Luna, I promise that I'll be fine."

"But you don't know that", my mother replied quietly.

"I don't know for sure", I smiled and stroked her billowing mane. "I always thought your manes were so awesome. Anyways, just have a little faith."

I spared one last glance at the two and smiled one more time before stepping through the door of the holding cell. As I crossed the threshold the restraints around my wrists fell away and floated back out of the door. Two sad faces stared in through the barred window on the door.

"I guess this cell cancels out magic", I sighed and stared at my family members as a slight apprehension set in.

"Not at all", my mother replied quietly with a barely contained hint of a smile. "That's actually what worries me."

"Why", I asked and cocked my head to the side.

"Because anypony with sufficient magic could simply blow out the back wall of the cell and never be seen again."

"The stone this far down is fairly old", Aunt Luna nodded with disguised mischief. "I fear it would not take much to break down that wall."

"Well son, I have to go", mom muttered through the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "Please, think about everything we discussed. If you need anything, the guards are under orders to obey you as the royalty you are."

"As long as it isn't dangerous", my aunt corrected.

"I know what I'd like", I replied with a smirk.

"I'm going to regret this, but what would that be", my mother said with a sigh.

"A keg of cider and a Playcolt", I grinned at them.

"I'll see about the cider", my mother sighed flatly as she turned and began to lead my aunt away.

"What about the Playcolt", I asked as I watched them disappear from view.

"You are fortunate we love you, nephew", my aunt's voice floated back to me through the hall. "Otherwise your vile request would have earned a few hours in the stocks."

As the sounds of their steps faded from my ears I turned and stared at the room I found myself in. the walls were bare save for a single small mirror hanging from the wall. Upon closer inspection I realized the mirror was nothing more than a sheet of highly polished metal bolted to the wall. The bed looked almost as soft as my own and was conspicuously human sized, as were the bedside table and single wooden chair in the room.

"Huh", I scoffed and turned my eyes to the toilet and felt a need rise up.

After shaking the last drops of urine from my penis I fastened the belt of my greaves and looked down at my shredded cuirass. Twilight's magic was strong, that much was evident from the redness across my skin where her magic had torn through the thick leather.

"I gotta stop teasing her so much", I scoffed.

A flash of light from the bed behind me drew my attention and I turned. There on the bed was a pair of clothes I had apparently forgotten the last time I had been here. Beside the clothes was a keg of cider and a single mug with a note attached to the outside of the keg.

 **Jackson,**

 **I hope you enjoy this cider. It's the best I could do right now.**

 **-Mom**

I smiled as I looked back down at the keg but writing on the back of the note caught my attention. I couldn't help but laugh when I read the other side of the note.

 **Look within your clothing, nephew. Be grateful. Your mother refused this request.**

I glanced at my neatly folded stack of clothes and spied the very corner of a magazine poking out. With a smile I pulled the magazine from its hiding spot and gawked at the cover. Lounging atop a rather soft looking mattress was none other than Octavia herself.

"Ooh", I smiled and opened the cover, skimming the table of contents until I spotted Octavia's article and flipped to the correct page.

The first picture showed the cellist seated with her cello in front of her blocking most of her body from view. Her left eye was hidden by the neck of the instrument and her hoof but the look in her exposed eye made my blood heat up and my wings to spread wide on their own. The next page displayed the beauty of a mare cradling her instrument as she gently licked the bow in her hoof.

"Holy hell", I muttered and turned the page.

The next picture I saw showed a soaking wet Octavia laughing as she splashed water in the direction of the camera. The way her flanks glistened in the sunlight was quite enticing and I found myself wondering just how soft her fur was. However, when I turned the page I nearly dropped the magazine in shock.

All kinds of interesting thoughts drifted through my mind as I stared at the centerfold picture. Octavia lay spread out on the bed with one hoof just above her hips rubbing her teats as the other hoof slipped the bow between her glistening folds while she apparently moaned in ecstasy.

"Luna damn", I hissed as I eyed the refined mare caught in such beautiful throes of arousal.

I turned the page and was only mildly disappointed to see what appeared to be an interview that I decided I had nothing better to do than read.

 _This month Playcolt got the opportunity to sit down with Octavia Melody, this month's Lusty Love, who lives in Ponyville. We discuss love, lust and the pursuit of happiness._

 _ **Playcolt: Thank you for taking the time to speak to us today, Miss Melody.**_

 _Octavia Medley: Thank you for having me. And please, call me Octavia._

 _ **PC: So, Octavia, how are things in the music industry?**_

 _OM: Well, traditional quartets are less in demand than before, but we manage well enough._

 _ **PC: Would you say that decline is directly related to the music sensation sweeping Equestria known as "dubtrot"?**_

 _OM: I wouldn't necessarily say it was a direct result of that particular genre of music, but partially, yes._

 _ **PC: How does that affect things between you and your roommate, Vinyl Scratch? From what I hear she's quite the popular DJ.**_

 _OM: I'm actually quite proud of Vinyl's rise to fame. It warms my heart to see her being recognized for doing what she loves. So to answer your question, it hasn't changed anything._

 _ **PC: Speaking of doing what she loves, [chuckles] Word is you and Vinyl are more than roomies. Would you care to discuss that?**_

 _OM: [Smirks] You know a proper lady doesn't kiss and tell. All I will say is that yes, we are a couple._

 _ **PC: Oh? If that's the case why did you agree to this interview and photo shoot?**_

 _OM: Well, Vinyl and I are not just into mares. But that's all I'm saying._

The sound of my door opening made me jump and stuff the magazine under the mattress with mind shattering quickness. I turned to the door and locked eyes with Shining Armor himself. He wore a look of shocked sadness as he stepped in through the door.

"Hello, Prince Jackson", he greeted with a small bow. "I'm here to escort you to the throne room for your arraignment."

I nodded and quickly stripped out of my armor but he stopped me when my greaves exposed my leg braces.

"What are those", he asked more out of curiosity than suspicion as he took a closer look.

"Leg braces that Twilight helped me make", I replied and reached for my new clothing. "I can't walk without them."

"I always knew that filly would be a genius", he smiled as I finished dressing.

"Okay, let's get this over with", I sighed and held my wrists out.

He apologized as he slipped the shackles onto my wrists and locked them snugly but not too tightly. I shrugged and followed him out of the cell and down the hallway. After many twists and turns and more stairs than I wanted to ever see we finally made it to the throne room.

My eyes followed the crimson carpet up the center of the room. Another crimson carpet began at the raised platform that held two thrones, one for my mother and one for my aunt, and followed both sets of stairs that flanked a small water feature that even had a small waterfall before leading straight down to the ground floor where I was brought to a stop.

On the thrones sat the two sisters, their faces masks of indifference. Despite their detached demeanor, I could see the fear and sorrow deep in their eyes. To their right stood Chrysalis herself sporting a few bruises from her rough treatment at my hands. I swallowed a growl as our eyes met and a glint of mischief flashed through her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain", my mother intoned with a solemn nod. As if by some unspoken order he bowed and took up a position a few yards to my left. "Jackson Everfree, alias Jables Blackmane, you are charged with assault and battery, kidnapping, conspiracy to commit murder and attempted murder. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, your Highness", I responded as politely as I could. The silence in the room wouldn't hide a flea's fart as I stared up at the three royals.

"Very well", my mother replied after a moment of hesitation before turning to the changeling queen. "Queen Chrysalis, as the victim in this incident, do you wish to claim aggrieved status before deliberation of sentencing?"

"I would", she replied calmly.

"Very well", my mother nodded in masterfully disguised worry. "What reparations or restitution do you request?"

"Him", Queen Chrysalis replied as she turned her unwavering gaze on me.

"Well, fuck."


	111. Chapter 111

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL MY DEAR READERS TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL AGAIN. IF NOT FOR THE SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT OF YOU ALL AND THE FEW FRIENDS I HAVE THIS STORY WOULD HAVE DIED 100 CHAPTERS AGO. I'M SO BLESSED TO HAVE SUCH AWESOME READERS AND FANS. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE FOR THIS STORY. NOW, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

"Absolutely out of the question", my mother said loudly as she glared at the changeling queen.

"Is that so", the changeling sighed as she examined a hoof disinterestedly.

"Yes that is so", my aunt stated coolly as she too glared at the changeling. "You will not have him."

"You would deny my restitution", she asked in a voice that sent a chill down my spine.

"Do not play games, Chrysalis", the great white alicorn replied with a hard edge to her voice.

"Who's playing", she purred and began to approach me.

"Stay where you are", the princess of the night commanded.

"Oh, this is rich", she chuckled and buzzed her wings in mirth. "The great Princess Celestia, Princess of the Sun, is refusing a request she doesn't fancy."

"Prince Jackson is not a piece of property to trade", Aunt Luna snarled at the changeling.

"Oh, please", Chrysalis laughed and turned her spiteful gaze on my aunt. "Everypony knows what you did to him, Luna, so don't try to pretend to be so high and mighty!"

"I changed my ways", the dark alicorn replied icily. "Too bad you never did."

"Enough", I said loudly, drawing all eyes to me. "I'm not dealing with this shit right now so either figure this out pronto or take me back to my cell until this is ironed out.

"You're not going anywhere except with me", Chrysalis declared loudly and all I could do was stare at her.

"Mom, you wanna take these off me so I can wreck this bitch", I asked and held my wrists toward her.

"Language", she sighed loudly as my shackles fell free. "Now handle this quickly."

I grinned as I turned to the changeling mere yards away and I could hear her heart skip a beat. Before she could blink my hands were locked in her mane with a vice-like grip. She let out a shriek of pain as I snatched her off of her hooves and spun her around me before flinging her across the room. Before she could even stop rolling I was on top of her smashing my fists into her face and neck as I let the rage blind me.

I don't know how long I was allowed to beat on her but I suddenly found myself being hauled backwards by an invisible iron grip. I struggled with all my might as I bellowed at the broken and bleeding changeling promising to kill her.

"Calm yourself", my aunt demanded as she landed in front of me and splayed her wings above her head to block my view. "Jackson, this is just what she wanted!"

"She can't tell anypony if she's dead", I yelled and began struggling again.

"Medic", my mother shouted after examining the changeling. "Get a medic in here now!"

I grinned when I heard my mother call for medics. It must have been an unnerving sight since my aunt, a mare who had at one time been Nightmare Moon, shrank back in fear. As the medics rushed in and tended to the injured changeling with professional speed and precision I laughed loudly.

"I hope you die you sorry sack of-"

Before I could complete my sentence a dark blue wing slapped across my lips silencing me. I glared at the offending wing and contemplated biting it. I didn't contemplate for long before I opened as wide as I could and bit down hard. The tremors that rocked my aunt's body broke her concentration allowing me to slip from her magic.

As soon as my feet hit the floor I was charging the changeling queen with death in my eyes. As I leapt through the air to get past the medics a large white body slammed heavily into me. I found myself grappling with my own mother trying to throw her aside as she expertly kept my limbs entangled with her own legs, wings and even her mane and tail. Every time I got an appendage free something else would snag the freed limb and it was pissing me off.

A huge flash of light blinded me causing me to drop to my hands and knees under my mother's weight before she spread herself out and pinned me to the floor much as Shadow had done so long ago. The bittersweet emotions that flowed from that memory had me crying tears of true sorrow as I managed to throw my mother halfway across the room.

I sat in the middle of the floor on my knees crying burning tears as I relived every moment with the vampony from our first meeting all the way up to the point she walked out of my life. My heart clenched so hard that it physically hurt as I once again watched her walk away from me in the depths of Everfree Castle. Every bit of pain flowed from my eyes until I felt hollow inside.

"Jackson", my aunt whispered as she lay on her stomach beside me.

She let out a gasp when I turned and threw my arms around her neck. I felt lost, empty and cold. Tears began to flow from the princess's eyes as she wrapped a wing around me and moments later another warm body joined the hug in the middle of the floor encircling us both with soft white wings.

"Jackson, what happened", my mother whispered and pressed a kiss to my sweat soaked forehead.

I couldn't answer as I simply sat in their combined embrace and soaked up every bit of comfort I could. I gripped my family members tightly and held them close as if trying to warm my heart with the love they were pouring out for me.

"C-Chrysalis", I asked quietly as I leaned back and stared into their faces. "Is she gonna…"

"We don't know", my mother answered as gently as she could. "The doctors will do the best that they can."

"That… I…", I uttered and tried to form coherent thoughts.

I sat back on my heels and wiped my eyes solemnly before looking around the room. Three Pegasus guards had spears clasped in the ankle joints of their front hooves and I couldn't help but let a chuckle slip. As I made a move to get to my feet the guards all rushed forward before my mother pulled me back down into her protective grasp.

"You will all stand down", the revered ruler ordered and the guards obeyed immediately. "I will escort him to his cell myself."

"And I shall accompany her", my aunt added as her magic aura retrieved my shackles that had been forgotten in the uproar.

I obediently held my wrists out and allowed the restraints to be placed around my wrists before I slowly stood and help my aunt and mother stand. There was complete silence as we exited the throne room and none of us felt like talking the entire trip back to my cell. As we turned the last corner before we reached my cell I had a sudden thought in my mind that I just had to voice.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes", she replied as she looked over her shoulder at me but kept walking.

"Why did you take these off of me in the throne room", I asked and stared into her eyes waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to see her get wrecked, as you put it", she smiled slightly. "She's had it coming for a while now."

I laughed for a few seconds until we arrived at my cell door. The sight of that room killed most of the levity of our moods but I still smiled at them as I stepped through the door and held my wrists out once again to have the shackles removed.

"I really hate this", my mother sighed and closed her eyes sadly.

"Well, if she dies then at least we know what charge I get", I sighed and sat in the chair against the wall.

"Let us hope it does not come to that", my aunt replied with a somewhat distracted facial expression.

"What is it, Aunt Luna", I asked, catching her off guard. "What are you worrying about besides me?"

"N-nothing", she replied with an almost imperceptible hesitation.

"Aunt Luna, you know I can just go in and look for what I want, right", I asked as I crossed my arms and smirked. "That's what I did to…"

My face fell and I looked away as the thought of what I may have done dropped onto my heart again. I sighed and stood before crossing the small floor of the cell and reaching through the window of the door.

"Aunt Luna, what is it", I asked and rested a hand on her cheek.

"I can't…", she whispered tearfully before vanishing.

"What's going on with Aunt Luna", I asked my mother as I pulled my hand back through the window.

"Your aunt is taking your arrest rather hard", she replied.

"I get that", I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Why is she taking it so hard?"

"It would seem she used a spell to unblock certain memories recently", she groaned and rubbed her temple with one hoof. "You certainly left an impression on her."

"Well, fuck."


	112. Chapter 112

I idly flipped through the new issue of Playcolt my aunt had slipped me with my change of clothes and pondered my life and how I had wound up where I was. I could admit that I had a tiny bit of a temper and that it was a small factor in my predicament. At least that's what Doctor Psyche said when he came to evaluate me.

It had been about a week and a half since I had hospitalized Chrysalis and the entirety of that time had been spent memorizing the individual pixels of Octavia's pictures before I received the issue I currently was perusing. My gaze flicked across a tasteful picture of Lyra Heartstrings as she frolicked through a fully blooming meadow and something in the background caught my eye.

"What the hell", I muttered as I focused in on a small shape in the background. "Is that what I think it is?!"

I brought the picture closer and stared at the background. Sure enough I could make out the very edge of a leathery wing sticking out from behind a bush. I tried to recall the last time I had been near any meadows aside from the one in which Fluttershy's cottage rested and was drawing a blank. As I stared at the picture I gasped and nearly dropped the magazine when a familiar face popped up from the bush.

"Hello, son", my father laughed as he watched my reaction.

"Holy shit", I sighed and ran a hand across my face. "You scared the hell outta me, dad. Wait, aren't you encased in stone?"

"Yes", he replied simply as he examined the claws on his lion's paw.

"If you're a paperweight then how are you in the magazine", I scoffed.

"Oh, come now Jackson", he tutted as he picked a pixelated flower and gave it a sniff. "Did you really think true magic could be contained?"

"I'm the one with the true magic _and_ chaos magic", I countered but shook my head. "Wait, what?"

"What's this about weights", he asked as a heavily laden barbell appeared in his claw and talon.

"Nothing", I grumbled and started to close the magazine.

"YOU'RE CRUSHING ME", he shrieked just before the pages closed and I jumped in shock and dropped the magazine. Oddly enough, but not really odd considering who I was dealing with, the magazine fell open to the page the draconequus occupied.

"What do you want", I sighed and flopped back in my chair.

"Just to visit my jailbird son", he chuckled warmly. "Daddy's so proud of you."

"Fuck off", I growled and stormed across the room to my bed.

"Language please", a voice called as the door to my cell unlocked and swung open to reveal my mother glaring at me. "You don't even know why I'm here."

My gaze flicked to the magazine lying open on the floor but to my surprise there was no sight of my father ever having been there in the first place. I turned my eyes back to my mother but she wasn't meeting my gaze. I followed her glare and drooped my shoulders as I realized that she was staring at the pornographic publication on the floor.

"How did you get this", she demanded as her magic lifted the magazine into the air.

"Aunt L-Luna", I replied nervously as her burning gaze turned to me.

"I'm going to have a chat with her later", my mother growled and incinerated the magazine.

"So why are you here", I asked hoping to deflect some of her anger.

"I have good news and bad news", she replied and took a seat on the bed beside me. "Which would you hear first?"

"Good news first", I quipped.

"Very well", she sighed. "Chrysalis has regained consciousness and has decided to drop most of the charges. The only charge she hasn't dropped is the attempted murder charge."

"And the bad news", I asked nervously.

"The court has ruled to defer punishment to the changeling hive", she replied with a wince.

"Meaning what", I asked as dread began filling me.

"You are to be transported to the hive one week out of each month for the next five years", she cringed as she answered.

"Fuck that", I blurted and leapt from the bed.

"It was either that or a twenty year prison sentence as a trophy in their hive", my mother snapped sharply as she glared at me.

"Luna dammit", I muttered and slumped back to the bed. "When does my first hell week start?"

"As soon as Chrysalis is cleared medically", she fumed. "I expect it will be in less than a day."

"So I have to sit in this cell until then?"

"Not exactly", she replied, looking like she had eaten something sour. "Until such time as she has been released from medical custody you are remanded to her custody and supervision to facilitate a swift departure. At least that's what the paperwork stated."

"Do what now", I asked as I stared at her blankly. "You mean I gotta be around her at all times?!"

"I don't like it any more than you do", she replied waspishly. "If the guards hadn't been in the throne room I would have let you kill her."

"Wow", I stated as I jerked back in shock.

"Forgive me", she replied with a light blush. "My temper got the better of me."

"It's fine", I shrugged but took a nervous breath. "Mom, have you heard from Shadow?"

"Yes, I have", she responded with a sad smile.

"Has she mentioned me?"

"I was tasked with notifying her of your arrest", she sighed and turned her eyes away. "She was rather unhappy to say it nicely."

"Did she by any chance mention whether or not she was coming home", I sked as my nerves began to tremble nervously.

"She didn't say", she replied as my hand began to glow. "Is that what I think it is?"

"She's not coming home is she", I asked, completely ignoring her own question.

"No, she isn't", she replied as a single tear streaked down her face. "I'm so sorry, son."

"Well, fuck."


	113. Chapter 113

I sighed as I stepped into the shadow of the main hive "escorted" by Queen Chrysalis and six of her strongest changelings. The monarch had said it was for my own protection but the fact that my personalized shackles were fastened firmly around my wrists stated otherwise. The looks I received from some of the changelings were hard to decide whether they wanted to ravage me or burn me alive.

As our procession approached the outer wall of the hive the very stone itself split and opened to allow us entry. I stared at the impressively thick ceiling of our impromptu tunnel and wondered just how this was accomplished. My ruminations were cut short at the scene that awaited us at the end of the tunnel.

"Wow", I whispered as my eyes tracked upward.

Level after level of domiciles had been carved into the gray rock along the outer wall rising into the distance above us. As I looked ever upward I realized that the hive interior was nearly twice as high as the outside of the hive itself and struggled to comprehend it. I finally gave up and stared into the darkness that shrouded the ceiling from view.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Chrysalis-"

" _Queen_ Chrysalis", one of the guards hissed and struck me in the back.

"Okay, then", I growled. " _Queen_ Chrysalis, I gotta hand it to you. This is very impressive."

"Thank you, Prince Jackson", she replied smugly. "I would love to give you a tour but I have other things in mind."

"Shit", I sighed as she winked and laughed.

Without another word I followed along as we made our way toward a ramp leading upward along the outer wall. We passed level after level of houses and finally I had had enough of the silence. I glanced around for inspiration but there was nothing but houses all around us.

"Well", I quipped, "I guess there isn't a shortage in the housing market."

"Silence", the same guard, who I suddenly decided to name Slappy, kept true to his namesake and slapped me in the back of the head.

I growled and rolled my head back as I continued following her ever upward. It seemed like hours had passed before we arrived at the throne room from which I had kidnapped Chrysalis, thus landing me in my current predicament. I glanced out a nearby window at the early afternoon sky and sighed when I realized this was the only spot in the hive that received sunlight at all.

"Leave us, guards", she ordered as she sat down on her throne.

"But your majesty", one of the other guards began gruffly but fell silent at his queen's glare.

I watched in confusion as every guard in the room left. When we were finally alone I felt a sense of dread welling up in my stomach. I turned back to the throne and found myself face to face with the changeling queen. I stared at her nervously for several seconds before a trickle of thought suggested humor to break the tension.

"Boop", I muttered as I reached up and poked Chrysalis in the nose.

"What", she gasped and jerked back while wiggling her nose

I fought not to let the smile form on my lips but before I knew it I was chuckling. The mare before me stared at me before rolling her eyes and making her way back to the throne. It bothered me that I hadn't heard her approach me and realized it had been quite a while since I fed.

"Uh, your Majesty", I began as I took a few steps closer.

"In private you may address me by name, Jackson", she smirked and ran her eyes over me. "Now, what is it?"

"Well, I don't know if you knew this but the last time I fed was right before I scaled your wall and stuff", I replied with my eyes lowered. I could feel the hunger creeping in.

"You mean to tell me your mother starved you for-", she began but stopped as the light of recognition flicked on in her eyes. "Oh. I see. And what would happen if you were forced to forego blood?"

"Before the week is over I would mindlessly drain you or one of your changelings dry effectively murdering one of you."

"I see", she replied with trepidation. "Are there any requirements for whom you feed off of?"

"I prefer females", I smirked. "As long as I'm not related to them."

"What does-", she began but blushed lightly. "You pervert!"

"You know you like it", I shrugged.

"Perhaps I do", she almost purred as she stood from her throne and began sidling toward me.

"Oh", I asked as I watched her slow approach.

 _What the fuck are you doing you idiot,_ my mind shouted at me. _This is the bitch that killed Cindra! Why the hell are you flirting with her?!_

I had no good answer for that but I forgot my inner argument as a tingling scent flowed up to greet me. It was a familiar odor that I had smelled since setting foot in the hive and I suddenly placed it in my memory. It was the smell that screamed "Cindra" to my mind.

My attention rejoined the present moment and I felt a smooth carapace beneath my hands as a needy tongue wrestled with mine. I jolted in surprise and pushed the ruler of the beetles away from me.

"What the hell", I nearly shouted as I stared at the head changeling in disbelief.

"I could ask the same thing", she replied shakily as she shook her head to clear it.

"Look, here's the deal", I growled as the red flashed in my eyes. "I need to feed and I refuse to feed from you so go find a volunteer to feed me."

"That's not going to happen", she replied evenly. "You can either feed from me or spend the entire week in the dungeon."

"When you say dungeons-"

"You will be hypnotized and forced to fulfill an imaginary existence with the one you love most", she replied flatly. "Every changeling in the hive will feed off of you. And worst of all, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'd get to see Shadow", I mumbled and turned my gaze to the queen but froze at the look on her face.

"Oh, I just thought of a better alternative", she smiled wickedly. "You will be forced to relive the moment she left you. Word travels fast, you know."

"You evil cunt", I muttered and sagged my shoulders. "Fine, let's get this over with. Turn around and sit your ass down."

"I beg your pardon", she gasped in mild shock.

"It's easier if I jumped on your back from above", I grinned and held the shackles out.

"I am not removing those", she replied and turned her back to me while still watching me.

"Suit yourself", I replied and stepped up to her.

I straddled her flanks and threw the chain connecting my shackles over her head. Before she could object I grasped her shoulders and plunged my fangs into her exposed skin. Despite the slightly dusty aftertaste I drank deeply. Within mere seconds she began panting lightly as her eyes slipped closed. I growled and bit down harder, drawing a pained gasp from her as her eyes flew open. She shivered fiercely as I licked the wounds in her neck to seal them.

A pungent aroma struck me and I turned my eyes down to the changeling supported by the chain between my wrists. Her back legs trembled as she slowly collapsed to the floor. I gently slipped the chain from beneath her head and stared down at the quivering mess beneath me.

"Chrysalis", I asked and nudged her with my foot. "Hey, you okay?"

She replied with incoherent babble as she reached her hoof toward me weakly. I took her hoof and helped her slowly get to her hooves. I had to keep her from falling twice as she just stared at nothing.

"Uh, Chrysalis", I tried again.

"Oh", she gasped and shook her head dizzily. "I don't think any of my little changelings could handle that. You shall only feed from myself when in the hive. Now, it's time to discuss your duties within the hive while here."

"Okay", I replied slowly.

"Your primary purpose is to attend to me", she began with a slight chuckle. "Tonight you will be giving me a full body massage."

"Huh", I asked as I stared at her blankly.

"Oh, please", she scoffed. "Have you ever had a massage from _hooves_?! They simply can't work my body right. Those hands of yours, though, I'm sure they can reach all the right spots."

I stared at her when she finished that sentence with a moan. I just stared. And tried to ignore the minute stiffness below my belt. However, I was in the worst possible place to get a surprise erection. It was like turning on a bug zapper.

"Oh my", Chrysalis purred as she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "Oh, that's quite nice."

Slowly the changeling queen approached me, her eyes slightly wild with desire. She circled me, eyes gazing at me as if they could pierce the flowing clothes that hid me from her hungry stare.

"A magnificent specimen", she sighed and brought her face inches from mine. "What say we skip the massage and go straight to the happy ending?"

I sighed and stared down at my traitorously erect penis with a slight touch of confusion. I couldn't help but wonder yet again why so many of these crazy mares wanted me to mate with them. I didn't have the answer, but I knew things would be bad for me if I refused to do what the bug pony says.

"Well, fuck."


	114. Chapter 114

I was taken directly to the queen's chambers and sealed within. I looked around at the stone walls and realized that there was a slight touch of green mixed in, just barely enough to be visible. I stared at the bed before me and could imagine about fifteen positions in which to mate but still not take up the entirety of the bed. The gray green sheets I had seen in Chrysalis's mind were these very same sheets.

"Nice", I muttered as I stared at the bed and shook my head.

I continued looking around the chamber and noticed a small window looked out over the wastelands. I stared off into the distance for right around five minutes before the sound of the door opening brought me back to reality. I glanced over my shoulder and spotted a decidedly feminine changeling deposited a tray on the table in the corner of the room. She glanced at me and buzzed her wings in a curiously annoyed way before turning and trotting from the room.

I shrugged and approached the tray and stared at the brass cover before I lifted it free. To my surprise I was greeted by a steaming hot burger made of some type of actual meat and actual hay fries. I set the lid aside and waited for the food to cool slightly and turned my attention to the mug alongside the plate. In it I could spy what looked suspiciously like the mead I had sent with the changeling queen so long ago.

I picked up the mug and took a healthy gulp before setting it back down. I picked up a fry and bit half of it off, venting the steam from my open mouth. I chewed it up and swallowed, appreciating the fact that they had lightly salted them. The burger had been cut in half and a slice of real cheese had been added. I picked up one half and bit into it, moaning appreciatively as the flavors exploded in my mouth. Who knew changelings made such great cooks?!

"Enjoying your dinner, I see", Chrysalis chuckled as she opened the doors of her chambers.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her before motioning with a hoof for me to continue eating. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled up a chair to eat the wonderful meal they had surprised me with. I enjoyed every single bite of the burger and savored every single fry as Chrysalis went about her routine of winding down from a day of royal duties. By the time I finished eating she was just stepping out of her bathroom with her mane wrapped in a towel.

"Wow", I murmured as I flicked a glance at her. "The wet look suits you."

 _Shut the fuck up,_ I shouted at myself.

"Um… th-thank you", she stuttered, drawing my attention. I caught the tail end of a blush before it was forced from her face. "Now, go wash your hands so that you can give me my massage."

"Um, how am I supposed to massage with these things on", I asked as I rattled the chain.

"Ugh, _fine_ ", she groaned and her green aura released me from my shackles. "Just remember, if you attack me you will be dead before my last breath stops."

"I didn't plan on it", I gritted out as I rubbed my wrists. "I'll be right back."

I stepped into the bathroom and made my way to the sink settled into the gray green stone that made up nearly every surface in the hive. I turned the valve and stuck my hands beneath the warm flow of water. I gathered some soap into my hands and lathered them up. I sighed and rinsed my hands before turning the water off and drying my hands off. I exited the bathroom and hesitated for a moment when I spotted the changeling queen sprawled lazily across her bed.

"Let's get this over with", I sighed and approached her.

"Stop", she ordered and rolled to her side and stared at me. "I don't want those boots in my bed."

I stared at her dumbfounded before I knelt and unbuckled my boots and set them to the side. The flowing fabric of my outfit billowed as I crossed to the bed and climbed up beside the changeling. I gripped her shoulders just past the edge of her carapace and worked my fingers into the unbelievably tense muscles as she let loose a truly naughty moan of utter delight.

"So good", she moaned and tried to look up at me. "Have you done this before?"

"Not really", I mumbled as a sad memory broke through to the forefront of my memory. "I remember Cindra had run all over the Everfree forest after this one plant she was hunting for. I didn't know what plant it was but by the time she got back her shoulders were worse than yours."

"It pains you to speak of her", she stated more than asked as I slowly moved up her neck working between the vertebrae and into the muscles.

"Yes", I replied as I reached the juncture of her spine and her skull.

I took a moment to rub her ears as well and was rewarded with some type of purring noise mixed with a coo. I moved on to her jawbones and massaged them before moving up to her temples. She shivered in delight as my fingers melted the stress away but shivered with a whole new type of delight when I began massaging her horn.

"W-what are you d-doing", she shuddered and weakly tried to pull away from my grasp.

I said nothing as I reached out and stretched one foreleg out at a comfortable angle for her. I pondered why I was caring about her comfort when I was basically a prisoner. Especially since she threatened to crush me over and over again. I had no valid answer to offer as I finished caressing the first hoof and moved on to the other foreleg. I focused on the task at hand and was almost surprised when she spoke to me.

"Please don't forget my back hooves", she whispered calmly. "Otherwise I would have to string you up in the commons for a few hours."

I reached down and gripped her left flank but paused at the moan that slipped from her. She ordered me to keep going no matter what and I sighed inwardly as I continued my ministrations. Just as I had with her front hooves I massaged around the holes in her legs and ended with a firm massaging caress on each hoof.

"Simply divine", she sighed as I switched to her other flank.

She gasped as I found a particularly tight group of muscles just to the rear of her hip and jolted away from me with a blush. I stared at her as if she had lost her mind before she relaxed and let me continue. As I was massaging her last hoof I noticed her leg was limp in my grasp. I looked up and noticed her snoring lightly on the bed.

"Son of a bitch", I groaned and shook my head as I stood and retrieved my shackles.

 _I could use these to beat her to death and fly away,_ I thought before shaking my head to clear that thought. Even if it was enticing.

"I promised mom", I whispered silently.

I sighed heavily and fastened the cuffs around my wrists. I stared out the window at the darkening sky. A single bird flew by before being chased by three laughing changelings. I cast a glance at the sleeping monarch and settled down in a nearby chair. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I had a sore neck as I blinked groggily into the face of the changeling queen herself.

"You shackled yourself", she asked with an odd expression on her face. It was a mix of confusion, respect, awe and just a dash of desire.

"Yeah", I replied and blinked several times to clear my vision. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours", she replied as she continued to stare at me. "Why did you do it?"

"The massage was over and you were asleep", I replied simply with a shrug. "Has it really only been three hours?"

"Yes", she replied and her eyes darted away but focused back on mine. "I was waking you to ask if you were going to come to bed."

"Well yeah, but where am I sleeping", I asked and froze when her gaze turned to her personal bed. "No fucking way."

"Jackson, I have no intentions of ravishing you or having my way or whatever it is the fillies say now", she sighed and stomped a front hoof. "I am exhausted. I want to go to bed. You are sleeping with me. No arguments."

"Chrysalis-"

"Get in the bed", she demanded as she hovered up to press her face against mine. "You're restrained, fair prince. Get in the bed now."

"Why the hell are you so adamant about this", I asked loudly.

"Because you are to serve me as I see fit", she replied evenly. "Tonight, you happen to be the royal cuddle buddy."

"This week can't end fast enough", I grumbled and started to climb into bed but was stopped by a holey hoof on my shoulder.

"You will remove all of your clothing except that which is necessary to maintain dignity", she demanded and stood there until I began to comply.

"What kind of shit is this", I snarled and struggled with the shirt before the shackles were removed from my wrists.

"Well, rumor is that your bare skin transfers heat really well", she replied and nodded as I stood before her in nothing more than underwear.

"I think you're just a horny bug pony that wants to jump my human bones", I grumbled as I flopped on my side in the bed.

"Maybe", she grinned as she crawled so low over me I felt her brush my chest. "Tonight, however, I want to sleep."

She tugged the sheets down and stared at me until I had shuffled beneath them laying on my right side staring into her green eyes. She idly toyed with the feathers on my left wing as she studied my face with a look of curiosity and desire to know more. I studied her as well and noticed the tiniest of scars above her right eye.

"If you're so tired then go to sleep", I mumbled. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier as I stared into the source of the next six days of torture.

"I think I will", she replied and kissed my forehead before closing her eyes. "The fun can wait for tomorrow night."

"Well, fuck."


	115. Chapter 115

I awoke in the semi-darkness before dawn and stared at the unrecognizable room I found myself in. The smell of damp earth flooded my nostrils as a dark hoof full of holes snaked its way across my chest. My fingers were tangled in a very fine mane and a pair of lips pressed gently against the spot where my neck met my shoulder as shivers went down my spine.

My vision cleared as I looked around the room and I barely noticed the crown resting atop a shelf that jutted from the wall. The gears in my head began to squeak and groan as they were put into motion for the first time that morning and it eventually clicked just where I was. I slowly looked at my bedmate out of the corner of my eye and saw her smiling happily as she cuddled with me in her sleep.

 _She looks so peaceful,_ I whispered mentally. _I wonder what she's dreaming about._

I gently rested the tip of my left pointer finger against her forehead just below her horn and closed my eyes. I snuck through her mind until I stumbled across the brightest portion of her mind and stared at the yellowish gold bubble I spotted floating through the air.

"What is this", I whispered to myself as I gently pressed my face against it. To my surprise the bubble offered no resistance and I found myself falling into a pleasant dream.

The sun was shining brightly as I stared across the meadow at a checkered picnic blanket and the sight that greeted my eyes. At first I thought I was mistaken but I clearly heard my own voice echoing and laughing with the changeling queen in sheer calm bliss. I snuck closer and ducked down in the waist high grass that surrounded me.

"This is quite lovely", my doppelganger smiled and looked around before stroking her mane. "As are you."

I watched in shock as the two before me shared a kiss as gentle as a breeze. The passion visible in Chrysalis's face gave me pause as I stared at the pair and a thought slowly wormed its way through my mind. I caught the thought and examined it before I came to the conclusion that Chrysalis was, in her own way, in love with me.

"This is bad", I whispered.

As I was about to stand up and break up the tender make out session before me my vision blurred and I felt the sensation of falling. I blinked rapidly and found myself staring into the eyes of an angry changeling. I tried to get up but a hoof connected with my forehead and everything went blurry. I could hear two distinctly different voices as I felt my blood rolling down my face.

"I should have you boiled alive", the voice that registered as Chrysalis herself snarled. "What possessed you to buck him in the head?!"

"I came in and he had a hoof wrapped around your forehead", the changeling responded sullenly.

"Hand", Chrysalis corrected sternly. "Hydra, I swear by the hive, if he doesn't regain consciousness you will be assigned to replace that insufferable nag Rarity's sister."

"Sweetie Belle", I mumbled as I staggered to my feet. "If you touch her I will kill every single one of you that was involved."

"Good, you're awake", Chrysalis gushed uncharacteristically as she rushed to my side. "Are you feeling well?"

"Aside from this cut on my forehead yeah", I replied and barely tried to pull away as Chrysalis inspected my wound.

"It isn't that bad", she replied as her horn lit up. The gash sealed instantly and the miffed monarch turned toward the changeling known as Hydra. "I may still have a punishment for you."

"I can think of an excellent one that requires no magic", I grinned wickedly as I stared at the changeling cowering before her queen. "But I need the shackles off for that."

"Oh, those shackles", the changeling queen groaned as she eyed them. Her horn lit up again and the chain suddenly vanished. "There. Now you have free range of motion while still restrained. Hydra, you are to obey every command given by Prince Jackson until your punishment is over."

I grinned as the changeling's ears dropped and picked her up around the middle. I carried her over to the nearby chair and flopped down with her body stretched across my lap. I held my left hand on her back just behind the shoulders and raised my right hand in the air.

"What are you- AAH!"

Her question was cut short by her shout of pain and the sound of my open palm striking her flank hard. I watched in delight as her flanks rippled with the impact and brought my hand up again. She tried to squirm as I struck her flank again but she couldn't get away. I struck the other flank twice and then alternated between flanks until I had spanked her a total of twelve times.

"Now", I growled and turned Hydra's sobbing face toward me. "Are you gonna kick me again?"

"No", she whimpered.

"That is not how you address royalty", Chrysalis smirked with a gleam in her eye. "Perhaps the punishment should continue?"

"No, Prince Jackson", she blurted through her sobs. "Please don't hit me again!"

"It's called a 'spanking', Hydra", I replied and tried not to grin as I set her back on her hooves. "That's what happens to bad changelings that don't listen."

"I'm sorry for kicking you", she replied and turned to Chrysalis. "May I be excused now, your Majesty?"

"You may", she replied coolly as she narrowed her eyes at the changeling.

I watched the reddened flanks of the changeling known as Hydra leave the room and jolted slightly as I realized I was ogling her as she left. That fact hadn't escaped Chrysalis if the look on her face was any indication. I stood stone still as she studied me.

"You enjoy the changelings' bodies don't you", she asked as her gaze flicked out of the doorway as it sealed itself behind the retreating drone.

"I appreciate a shapely form regardless of species", I replied carefully. "There was only one changeling I had ever been intimate with."

"Hopefully that will change", she muttered to herself but my vamponic hearing still picked it up.

"Chrysalis, what do you want from me", I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. "Why did you push for me to be in your custody?"

"Because there is much to do and your assistance would expedite the process", she replied with wide eyes.

"Bullshit", I scoffed and stared into her eyes. "You want me to breed you hard and leave you a panting mess. You want me to ride you like a mare in heat and curl up around you when you fall asleep."

"That's not-", she blushed but I cut her off.

"I saw the dream you had this morning, Chrysalis", I growled. "Why the hell do you want me so bad?!"

"That's not-"

"Stop lying to me", I demanded as I stepped in front of her and gripped her shoulders firmly. "Just tell me what you want so that this awkward tension shit can be over with!"

"I want to feel special to somepony", she blurted as tears began to trail down her cheeks. "I want somepony to care!"

"What do-"

"I'm tired of being at odds with the entire world", she shouted over me. "I'm tired of _feeding on_ love instead of _experiencing_ it! I want what Cindra was fortunate enough to have!"

"Hey", I whispered as I swiped a tear away. "Relax. Calm down and we'll talk this through."

"You don't understand", she cried and closed her eyes resting her forehead against my chest.

"I may not", I sighed and found my arms wrapping around her. "I do, however, understand a troubled mind and heart."

"How can you do it", she cried quietly into my chest.

"Do what?"

"Comfort somepony you hate and would rather see dead", she whispered and looked up at me. "How can you be there for somepony that took so much from you?"

"I still want to kill you", I sighed and rubbed her back. "Right now that takes much less importance than your emotions."

"Are you going to kill me one day", she asked as she stood still as a statue in my embrace.

"No", I answered quietly after a few minutes of thought. "I want to kill you, but it wouldn't change anything. It won't give Cindra's soul a body to call home."

"You could give up your hatred just like that", she asked and stared into my eyes hopefully.

"I wouldn't call it hatred", I mumbled and stroked her mane. "I think the best way to explain it would be sorrow. It broke something inside when Cindra died. It's hard to explain."

"You're broken but trying to hold me together", she asked and wrapped her front hooves around me in a proper hug. "How can you be so selfless?"

"I'm not sure", I smiled and rested my cheek against her head on my shoulder. "I just know it felt right to me."

"Thank you", she smiled quietly as she pulled back to look into my eyes. "Thank you so much for caring."

"You're welcome", I smiled back.

Before it could register in my mind I found myself leaning my head down as her neck stretched upward. Our lips met gently and fire raced through my brain. My lips tingled from the kiss and I ran my fingers through her mane. Her breath washed over my face in gasps as she deepened the kiss with barely restrained passion.

I felt hooves running over my shoulders and back pulling at me as if my very existence was life itself. The smooth surface of her carapace tickled my fingertips as I tried to memorize every irregularity and line of her shell before my hands came to rest on her shoulders. Sounds of distress slipped from the changeling queen as I ended the mind numbing kiss.

"Oh", she half moaned and half pouted as her back legs trembled just a bit. "So wonderful."

"I'm sorry", I blurted and shook my head lightly. "I just…"

"Don't apologize", she smiled and dipped back in for a quick kiss to my lips. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"I… I'm… Are you…"

I couldn't find the right words as Chrysalis silenced me with another kiss.

"Don't fight it", she whispered as her magic began to unbutton my flowing shirt. As it fell open she ran her tongue across my chest, using that same appendage to flick across my nipples. "Just let yourself fall into it."

"Well, fuck."


	116. Chapter 116

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 _What the fuck am I doing,_ I screamed at myself. _I just admitted wanting to kill her but I'm kissing her and letting her lick on me?!_

 _Just let yourself go,_ my mind whispered to me.

 _I can't,_ I shouted back. _What about Shadow?_

 _She's never coming back,_ my mind hissed as bitterness mixed with sadness in my heart. _Why long for one that ripped your heart out and took everything from you?_

 _She didn't-_

 _YOU CAN'T LIE TO YOURSELF,_ my mind bellowed at me.

 _I can't dishonor her memory like this!_

 _You mean like she probably is right now,_ my mind whispered with sweet venom. _You stand here and spout this drivel when she squirms beneath another stallion?! Take what comfort you can from this mare's body!_

Images flashed through my mind of a shadowy figure up on its hind legs pounding away at a moaning Shadow. She looked right at me and smirked before turning and kissing that shadowy mouth passionately.

 _She wouldn't do that,_ I shouted at my mind. _Shadow would never just jump into bed with another stallion._

 _She jumped right in the bed with you._

 _That was because of Cindra,_ I retorted.

 _Does it matter? You did everything she wanted, you gave her a child and even brought her back to life. What has she done? Took your daughter and LEFT!"_

 _You know what,_ I growled as the bitterness pushed my soon to be ex-wife from my thoughts. _You're right. She left me so I should be able to do as I please._

 _Atta boy,_ my mind whispered before going silent.

"Come here", I murmured as I pulled Chrysalis into a deep kiss, our tongues wrestling for dominance.

She moaned my name lightly and my shackles dropped to the floor as she used her magic to pull my shirt free. Her eyes dropped to the scar she had given me and she gently kissed that scar with tears in her eyes. I brushed them away as her magic began tugging my pants down. I chuckled lightly as I took her crown from her head and set it aside.

"You truly are beautiful", I smiled as I stared at her essentially naked.

"You're quite the sight to behold yourself", she purred as she looked me up and down.

I ran my hand down the side of her neck and grinned as she shivered under my touch. She leaned into my caress as she locked her eyes on mine. Her breath caught in her chest as my hands ran back up to caress her jaw.

"Jackson", she whispered with an adorable blush as she propped her front hooves on my chest. "I'm not... I'm..."

"It's okay", I smiled and pulled her closer. "I'm nervous too, but I promise I won't hurt you."

Her lips locked to mine and her front hooves found their way around my neck. The tip of my penis brushed against her stomach as she embraced me and slid her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced feverishly as desire welled up even stronger in me before I broke the kiss and nipped her neck.

"Take me", she begged breathlessly and gripped my torso passionately.

"All in good time", I whispered as I levitated her into the air.

She began to ask what I was doing as I inverted her body but the words died in her throat as I buried my tongue between her legs. Her musk was intoxicating as I burrowed my tongue deeper into her moist folds. She quivered just a little as she took my entire thirteen inches into her mouth and throat. The feeling of her mouth around me drove me wild as I kissed licked and sucked every bit of her marehood I could reach.

"J-Jackson", she gasped and climaxed in my arms.

I lapped at her juicy folds as quickly as I could to catch as much of her surprisingly sweet fluids as I could. She moaned deeply and tried to grind against my face but I stilled her hips with one hand. She looked up at me and I smirked at her before sinking my tongue as deeply into her as I could.

"By the hive", Chrysalis gasped and resumed her sucking and fondling at a frenzied pace.

I finally licked her mound clean and had to forcefully remove my penis from her mouth. She started to protest before I took her form into my arms and carried her toward the bed but when she realized where I was headed she blushed lightly and clung to me nervously.

"Jackson", she said quietly as I settled her onto her back on the bed and climbed up between her back legs. "Jackson, I don't think it will fit."

"If Cindra could handle it I'm sure you can", I grinned as I caressed her inner thighs. "Either way, I'll go slowly."

"Be gentle", she whimpered and spread her hind legs wide for me.

"As you wish", I smiled and kissed her deeply as I pressed the tip of my shaft against her tight opening.

She jumped slightly as I began to press into her and I froze. She blushed and nodded for me to continue, her face scrunching up slightly as I pressed even deeper into her. I knew she wasn't a virgin but was still amazed at how tight she was. Once I was hilted deep inside of her I stayed still and let her become accustomed to the size.

"Oh yes", she whimpered with tears in her eyes as she wrapped all four hooves around me trying to pull me deeper into her.

"Are you okay", I asked with a gentle kiss to her ear.

"Oh, do that again", she moaned, causing me to chuckle.

I placed a few gentle kisses on her ear, even going so far as to stick my tongue into her ear driving her wild. I grinned as I got an idea and gently took the end of her ear into my mouth before lightly nibbling on it.

"AHHN", she moaned and clutched me tightly as another orgasm rocked her body almost instantly.

"Roll over", I whispered as her ear slipped from my mouth.

She kissed me deeply once again before she rolled to her stomach and hiked her haunches into the air. I stood up behind her and marveled for just a moment how much closer in size the changeling queen was than the average pony. I let the thought go as I gripped her flanks and slowly pushed into her.

"Oh Jackson", she moaned as she pushed back against my hips. "Oh yes, take me now! Make me your little bug pony!"

I grinned as I gripped her tightly and thrust forward as hard as I could. I was rewarded with a sexy moan as the changeling queen squirmed beneath me. I pulled out and thrust back in, enjoying the panting moans that slipped from her shapely chest.

"Rut me", she begged. "Rut me until I can't move!"

I reached forward and wrapped a hand into her mane before I began slamming into her as hard as I could. She had already proven she liked it rough just as much as she enjoyed gentle sex so I let her have it. I dipped and rose as I pounded her, gyrating my hips at random intervals to increase her pleasure.

"Fuck yeah", I moaned as I pushed all the way in and swung my hips from side to side.

"Oh, fuck me hard", Chrysalis begged me and began thrusting her hips back against me.

"Keep talking dirty", I grunted as I slammed into her.

"Oh yeah, fuck my marehood", she gasped.

I felt a single twitch and picked up speed as she continued begging me to "fuck her raw"´ and "fuck her like the bad mare she is". Her pleas grew more intense and foulmouthed until she stiffened and turned her head nearly completely backwards and stared at me with half lidded eyes.

"Fuck that pussy", she panted loudly. "Fill me with your cum, Jackson!"

I thrust a few more times and snapped my magical contraceptive into place just before I released myself deep within her, my magically sterilized sperm shooting into her in thick jets. Her head spun back forward and she cried out loudly as she thrashed beneath me in ecstasy as I filled her to overflowing. Our combined secretions dripped out of her and onto the mattress as I held her close in the final throes of passion.

In unison we fell to the side on the mattress with contented sighs. She squirmed around until I slid out of her grasping marehood and turned to face me. I eyed her horn for a moment before she leaned in and kissed me gently. Her eyes fluttered closed as our lips met and she rested her head on my outstretched arm.

"I see now why Cindra desired you so", she huffed breathlessly. "If your protective instinct runs as deeply as your passion in bed then you are truly a force to be reckoned with."

"You have no idea", I mumbled as I continued eyeing her horn. "Chrysalis, bend your head down for a minute."

"Okay", she mumbled in confusion but complied. "What are you- AHHN!"

Her words ceased as I took the tip of her horn into my mouth and licked it slowly. I had wondered if horns were as sensitive as wings but now I had my answer as the changeling queen quivered in my grasp. I took even more of her horn into my mouth and sucked on it. It was rather weird at first but I quickly found enjoyment in causing the owner of the horn pleasure.

"J-Jackson", she moaned as another orgasm stole her breath.

I trailed one last slow lick up to the tip of her horn causing her to shiver. She turned tearful eyes to me before burying her face in my chest. She mumbled something I couldn't understand and I asked her to repeat herself. At first I thought she was going to refuse before she turned her head away from me.

"I think I may have made a terrible mistake", she whimpered through her tears.

"Hey", I cooed and turned her face back toward me. "What are you talking about?"

"I never should have pushed you to mate with me", she sniffed sadly.

"Why not", I asked in confusion. "I don't regret it at all."

"I do", she whispered.

"Why", I asked as indignation began to rise unbidden.

"It was more than just sex", she whispered as fresh tears began to fall.

"I'm not sure I understand the problem", I mumbled as I caressed her cheek again.

"Jackson, I thought I just needed release", she sighed. "It's so much more than that."

"I'm not following", I said with confusion plain on my face.

"You stallions", she sighed and blushed lightly. "Jackson, I thought it was just desire but I know now that it isn't lust. I realize now that I have been in love with you for some time."

"Well, fuck."


	117. Chapter 117

I lay in complete shock staring into a pair of eyes that mirrored the nervous tension I felt in my heart. I could feel the love rolling off of her but at the same time I felt her reluctance. I could only stare at her in shock as the implications of her declaration began to sink in.

"Jackson", she asked and shook me lightly.

"I'm f-fine", I lied as I smiled slightly.

"No you aren't", she scoffed and stared back into my eyes. "Jackson, speak to me."

"I'm… a little freaked out", I eventually responded quietly.

"What", she gasped and jerked back.

"No, it isn't you", I said hurriedly as I caught the look of hurt in her eyes. "It's just that there's a lot to take in."

"What do you mean", she asked and cocked her head slightly.

"I spent so long being angry at you and trying to kill you", I sighed and turned my eyes down to her hoof. "I died twice trying to kill you and I still didn't give up on that anger."

"Jackson, please-"

"Let me get this off my chest", I smiled and placed a hand over her mouth. "Please, I have to get this out."

"Okay", she mumbled past my fingers.

"As I was saying", I sighed quietly. "I thought you embodied every bit of resistance to my happiness. As well as Cindra's."

"Jackson-"

"I actually did hate you at one time", I sighed and shook my head. "The day Cindra died crushed beneath your hooves I wanted nothing more than to rip you apart with my bare hands. If not for Twilight Sparkle, I would have killed you the day I kidnapped you."

I took her hoof in my hand again as I looked back into her eyes.

"Chrysalis, I may not be able to forget that day", I sighed and stroked her hoof, "But if Cindra can forgive you, so can I."

"How could she forgive me", she asked as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "She died by my hoof! Her own mother!"

I caught her in my arms as she began to sob. I held her and stroked her mane and rubbed her shoulder as she cried her heart out.

"J-Jackson, how c-could I", she sobbed. "I k-k-killed my own d-daughter!"

"Hey-"

"I was s-so set on m-merging our l-lands", she continued.

"Calm down", I cooed as I hugged her close. "Calm down, Chrysalis. It's okay."

I held her as heaving sobs ripped from her frame. I could almost see the frailty of despair and sorrow gripping her as she cried. I felt a few tears slip from my eyes witnessing her pain. I wept silently and held her until her tears were no more than little sniffles here and there.

"Feel better", I asked quietly as I dried her tears.

"Somewhat", she whispered as she sagged in my embrace.

"Can you continue", I asked and she nodded.

"I was so set on merging our lands that I tried to force you into a marriage even though it was clear neither of you wanted it at first", she sighed and idly flicked the leathery tip of my wing. "I was touched by your willingness to accept the marriage to protect your subjects but at the same time I found it detestable that you would agree without a fight."

"I did what was best for my subjects", I replied.

"I know that now", she smiled ruefully. "That wasn't the worst thing I've done to you."

"Chrysalis, you don't-"

"Yes I do", she interrupted with an edge to her voice. "I have to get this off of my mind."

"Okay", I sighed eventually.

"I was terrified at the end of our first encounter", she admitted and hung her head. "I was so sure that Cindra would stop you from killing me that I made her jump on your back."

"How did you do that?"

"Changeling trait", she replied with a small smile. "One of the benefits of being a bug pony. Anyways, I was horrified when my actions caused you to stab her. When she died, I felt a piece of me die as well. I couldn't even bring myself to finish you as you cradled her body. I ran home to lick my wounds."

"Yeah", I mumbled as I remembered the event under discussion.

"You say you died twice", she asked and cocked her head to the side. "The only time I knew of was when I… s-stabbed you with your own sword."

"Nah", I chuckled. "I somehow wound up taking Cindra's injury into me in order to save her and bring her soul back from the Spirit Realm. That wound up killing me to bring her back."

"But I ran her through when I was mimicking you", she replied sadly.

"That was particularly hurtful", I replied darkly but quickly let go of the anger.

"If she died then how can she forgive me", she repeated as her tears began to fall again.

"Because she's in the Spirit Realm", I smiled. "She's happy where she is with no pain, no fear and no strife. She asked me to forgive you, but I couldn't let go of my anger. I think I finally can."

"Of course", she scoffed and looked away. "Now that you've worked out all of the aggression you felt toward me you can just let go of the past."

"Excuse me", I asked and cocked an eyebrow. "I try to apologize and you have an attitude with me?!"

"How can you act like everything is all better now", she nearly screeched as she pulled away from me and angrily turned her head to the side. "You diminish my penance for past deeds and expect me not to be upset with you?!"

"There's a reason it's called the past", I said loudly as I turned her face back toward me. "The past has passed us by and nopony benefits from living in the past and fretting over past deeds!"

"DO NOT LECTURE ME ABOUT THE PAST", she bellowed and jerked herself from my grasp before rising to her hooves.

" **I WILL LECTURE YOU UNTIL YOU STOP LIVING IN THE PAST** ", I bellowed with my Voice, which may have been a bad idea since she covered her ears and seconds later I found myself face down on the floor with four changeling guards holding me down.

"My queen, are you well", a rather buff changeling asked as he forced my cheek into the stone beneath me.

"I'm fine, Blitz", she replied coolly. "Release him before we have a prisoners' rights activist in our midst."

The changeling named Blitz allowed me to stand and I turned to him with a growl.

"If you do that again", I said with icy conviction, "I will kill you with my bare hands regardless of consequences."

"You wanna go at it freak", he snarled and stepped closer.

Before anypony could react my right foot whipped around and slammed into his head. I heard a sickening crack as he hit the wall and crumpled into a heap. A trail of blood streaked down the wall and I was on my knees with my hands on my head before a single set of eyes turned to me.

"You bastard", Hydra snarled and began to stalk toward me.

"Stay where you are", Chrysalis commanded neutrally. "Flint, check Blitz."

One of the random changelings jumped and scurried over to check his comrade's pulse and nodded to his queen. She returned the motion and the other random changeling helped carry the poor guy away. I turned my eyes back to the queen and saw her staring at me with an indiscernible expression.

"I fucked up, I know", I sighed as I lowered my eyes to the floor.

"On the contrary", she replied with a tiny smirk. "I may have found a better use for you than as a personal servant."

"Shit."

"Oh, come now", she laughed. "Royal bodyguards are quite in demand at the moment."

"Royal bodyguard", I asked in confusion. "I just broke one of your subjects."

"He will heal", she replied with a tone of finality. "Now come along so that we may have you fitted for armor."

"I have armor", I sighed and held one wrist up. "If you took these off I could show you."

Without another word my shackles fell free and I felt a sudden influx of magic within my body. I breathed deeply and let my body calm itself before focusing on my clothing. I willed the fabric to change into metal and before I could blink I heard an appreciative noise.

"Very nice", Chrysalis muttered as she circled me. "Very intimidating."

I glanced down at my armor and had to agree with her. Short spikes rose from the shoulders of my armor and quickly tapered to a point. The metal itself was black as night with crimson highlights worked in. The cuirass hugged my body firmly but felt as light as air. The plates fitted together nicely and left seams too small for a single grain of sand to sneak through. A sheath rested upon my back but out of prudence I decided not to form my weapon. The gauntlets were of the same craftsmanship and design as well as material.

My greaves had weapons loops on the sides at the waist and a broad belt fastened them in place. The metal reached halfway down my calf and featured the same fitment scheme as the cuirass except for the knee joints. My gaze finally traveled over my boots and the three buckles shone in the muted light. Overall it truly was an impressive suit of armor.

"That will do nicely", Chrysalis murmured before bringing her mouth inches away from my ear before the shackles were fastened yet again around my exposed wrists.. "I would suggest learning to remove your armor without magic at a moment's notice."

"Well, fuck."


	118. Chapter 118

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO MY DEAR READERS. I HAVE A ROUGH DRAWING OF CINDRA POSTED ON TWITTER AND ANY OF YOU WITH ARTISTIC ABILITIES ARE FREE TO PUT YOUR OWN PERSONAL FLAIR ON HER. I ONLY ASK THE SOURCE BE ACKNOWLEDGED. I'M A BIT RUSTY SO IT ISN'T THE BEST. ANYWAY, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I stood by the throne and stared into space as Chrysalis scratched away at paperwork with a quill. I shifted slightly as I tried to get used to my new armor and received a slightly annoyed glance from the only other changeling in the room.

"Can't even stand at attention", Hydra scoffed disdainfully.

"I'm not a soldier", I snapped back as I turned toward the changeling drone. "I don't-"

"Enough", Chrysalis sighed as she slammed her quill down snapping it in half. "You two have argued for the past four days and I have grown weary of it."

"As you wish", I sighed and turned my eyes back to the blank wall before me.

I shifted again and glared balefully at the new armor I was now required to wear due to several jealous drones' complaints. The cuirass was tolerable, even if it was the same green color as my temporary queen's carapace. It flexed with me just right and was much lighter than my own armor. That was a blessing for mobility but a curse when it came to defense. I wondered just how much this new armor could take before breaking.

The helmet was new to me but I couldn't stand the way it made sounds echo in my ears. When I had voiced this concern to the changeling blacksmith he just laughed and shooed me out the door. I reached up and ran my fingers down the edge that framed my face and sighed at the strangeness of even wearing one. For some reason I wasn't given grieves so I made do with my original greaves.

The colors blended well and I really liked the black and green scheme going on. I had said so when I first tried the new armor on and was rewarded by a gentle caress as Chrysalis complemented my appearance. Her hoof had lingered on my chest for a few seconds but it was enough to convey just what she thought of me in changeling armor.

"Glaring at it won't make it go away", Hydra huffed drawing me back to the present moment.

"And being waspish toward him won't change the fact he is coming back next month", the changeling queen retorted with her own glare. "Hydra, find me a new quill."

"Here you go", I said and plucked one of my feathers out with a wince. "Damn that hurts."

"Weakling", Hydra muttered.

"Ask Blitz about that", I smirked then feigned shock. "Oh wait! He's still in the infirmary, isn't he?"

"Your Highness, _please_ let me thrash this freak", Hydra begged as she buzzed her wings in annoyance.

"If you call my bodyguard a freak one more time you will find yourself on hatchling detail", she responded coldly without looking up from her paperwork.

"Hydra, this is senseless", I sighed and rubbed my face. "All this fighting and arguing is accomplishing nothing aside from giving the queen a headache."

"Seriously", she asked and stared at me with a mildly shocked look on her face.

"Yes", I replied and crossed my arms over my chest. "We're both supposed to be guarding the queen and bickering is keeping us from that task."

"Whatever", she sighed and resumed her position.

 _Chrysalis,_ I whispered in her mind as I focused on her face.

"What was that", the monarch gasped and looked around in confusion.

"What is it, your Majesty", Hydra asked and glanced around.

 _It's me, Jackson,_ I whispered. _I'm talking to you in your mind so I can hear what you think._

 _That isn't troubling at all,_ she replied mirthfully. _What did you need to say that couldn't be said aloud?_

 _I have a feeling Hydra is plotting something for me but don't say anything to her,_ I said quickly. _Do I have your permission to remove my shackles?_

 _No,_ she replied quietly. _Keep up appearances but be on your guard. There's a reason Hydra is the only female guard I have._

 _Do I at least get a weapon?_

 _I would think that your combat prowess would be sufficient enough,_ she replied with a hint of humor in her mind's voice.

 _As you wish,_ I sighed.

"What now", Hydra groaned.

"My balls are hurting", I lied and glared at her. "Not like you would care."

"I care absolutely nothing about your physical discomfort", she smirked. "Besides, serves you right for defiling the queen every bucking night."

"HYDRA", Chrysalis suddenly roared, the sound causing me to drop into a defensive crouch.

"Yes, my queen", Hydra replied as she turned and bowed.

"Since you have such an issue with your compatriot you can go take care of the hatchlings", she said with false sweetness.

"But your Majesty, I-"

"That was not a request", Chrysalis replied icily. "Either you do as commanded or I let Jackson have his way with you."

"No", Hydra gasped as she cowered.

"What the fuck", I shouted at the same time.

"The choice is yours, Hydra", Chrysalis grinned wickedly.

Before she had even finished her sentence Hydra was gone leaving a trail of dust behind her. I stared at the wall as it closed behind her and wondered just how that worked. Since I had some time alone with Chrysalis I decided to satisfy my curiosity.

"Hey Chrysalis?"

"Yes Jackson", she replied distractedly and I glanced at her before chuckling. Perched on the end of her muzzle was a rather cute pair of reading glasses.

"Those glasses are too freakin' cute", I smiled. "Anyways, I was wondering how you changelings go through the walls like that."

"The hive is made of living stone", she mumbled and stared at her papers.

"Okay but that doesn't answer how."

"Jackson, please", she groaned.

"I'm just curious, that's all", I shrugged and stepped toward her.

"Fine", she eventually sighed. "The living rock of this hive is resonant with changeling DNA and shifts to accommodate passage."

"So if I had a lock of your mane or a changeling tooth hanging around my neck or something I could pass through the walls", I asked as I stared at the wall.

"Yes", she responded slowly and when I turned back to her she was staring at me with an unreadable expression.

I slipped a tendril of thought into her mind as I held her gaze and was confused by what I felt there. The bitter taste of sadness mixed with the acidic tang of fear before a sense of creeping despair slid into my mind. I pushed just a little harder and was rewarded with her inner thoughts.

 _Is he really trying to leave,_ Chrysalis's voice whispered frantically as I watched her brow furrow. _I gave him everything he wanted. I gave him my body every night. Does he think I'm not good enough?!_

"You can get those thoughts out of your head right now", I muttered as I stepped even closer to her.

"What", she gasped and jerked back slightly.

"I'm not trying to leave", I smiled and rested a hand on her cheek. "I just don't think it's fair to have to interrupt the daily grind just to be escorted to the bathroom."

"That… makes sense", she replied slowly.

"Besides", I grinned and stroked her cheek. "How can I make sure there are no threats when I'm stuck in one room all the time?"

"I suppose that's true", she replied nervously.

"Crissy, I promise not to run away", I said with a small frown. "If you can trust me to sleep beside you and not attack you then you can trust me with this."

"You have a point", she sighed with a slight blush and closed her eyes for a moment. "I like it when you call me 'Crissy'. Do it again?"

"Crissy", I murmured with a small smile. "Is there anything I can keep with me to pass through the walls?"

"Please don't make me regret this", she whispered and rested her forehead on my shoulder.

"You won't", I whispered just as quietly.

The sound of the living stone opening reached us and Chrysalis stepped back away from me right before a pair of changelings entered the throne room. I glanced from them to the queen apprehensively.

"Calm down", she laughed as she turned and stepped down in front of the pair.

"Why are they here?"

"Tell me", she asked the guards while ignoring me. "Which one of you would gain your queen's favor?"

"I will", the guard on the left declared right away.

"Excellent", she cooed and turned to me. "Prince Jackson, Blitz will escort you to retrieve what you need."

"Uhhh…", I uttered, staring at her as if she had just told me the purple flabberworm was eating subspace.

"Your Majesty", Blitz asked in confusion.

"You're going to go with Blitz", she repeated.

"Yes, your Majesty", Blitz sighed and turned to me. "Whenever you're ready, Prince Jackson."

"Well, fuck."


	119. Chapter 119

I followed Blitz through the halls of the hive in silence as I looked at my surroundings with interest. I could see small white flecks in the walls and a thought popped into my mind. I stepped up to the wall and stared at the wall. The absence of hoof steps drew my attention and I looked to the left. Less than a foot away was Blitz staring at the same spot on the wall as I was.

"What are you looking at", he asked gruffly and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I saw little white specks in the stone", I replied and turned my gaze back to the wall.

"No telling what it is", he grouched and turned away from me. "Now what exactly am I supposed to be helping you retrieve?"

"I need an old fang or horn from a changeling", I replied and hurried to follow him.

"What", he scoffed and turned his gaze on me. "Why would you want something like that?"

"So that I can go through the walls in order to make sure everything is safe", I replied flatly.

"Queen Chrysalis already has guards", he muttered testily.

"Not as strong as me", I chuffed.

"I still owe you for kicking me in the head", he growled.

"Hydra repaid the favor", I muttered and rubbed my forehead.

Our conversation ceased and we continued our trek. I began to get slightly nervous as he led me to the lower levels of the hive and decided to say something.

"Hey Blitz, where are you taking me", I asked as I glanced around me constantly.

"To the catacombs", he replied quietly. "That's the best place to find what you're looking for."

"Okay", I said slowly.

"Hey, you're the one that wants to go grave robbing", he growled and flicked an angry glance at me.

"I would be happy with a fang that was lost naturally", I retorted with a hint of anger myself.

"Then why didn't you say so", he growled and changed course.

I followed him to a sparsely populated section of the hive and wondered what he was going to do. He led the way to one of the smaller dwellings and knocked on the door. Seconds later a changeling answered the door but something wasn't quite right with this new changeling.

"Hi Blitz", the owner of the dwelling said loudly with a huge smile.

"Shmendrick, I need a fang", Blitz grunted curtly.

"Okay", he grinned and opened his mouth wide.

"Take your pick and yank it out", he sighed and nodded toward the changeling named Shmendrick.

"What", I asked in confusion and stared at Blitz as if he had grown a second head.

"To Tartarus with it", he growled.

In a flash he spun and bucked Shmendrick in the mouth much to my surprise. I shouted in alarm but Shmendrick just kept grinning. I looked on the ground and saw three fangs, two of which were broken off. I plucked the whole fang from the floor and glanced at Shmendrick.

"Is he okay", I asked Blitz as we turned and went back the way we came.

"Yes", he replied quietly before glancing at the fang in my hand. "So what are you gonna do with that?"

"I was thinking about making a necklace", I sighed, "but I don't wanna lose it. Hey, you have magic right?"

"Of course I do", he scoffed.

"Healing magic", I asked as I eyed the fang.

"Yes", he replied and stopped in the hallway to turn and stare at me.

"Good", I grinned and stripped my cuirass off.

"What are you doing", he asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

I grinned even wider and gripped the fang in my right hand. A cry of shock ripped from Blitz as the fang sliced deep into my arm pouring forth golden blood. I shoved the fang itself into the gaping wound and held the edges together.

"Seal it", I grunted and turned my eyes to the flabbergasted changeling.

"You're bucking crazy", he muttered shakily as his horn lit up and the wound healed. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Best way to keep from losing it", I replied and rubbed my arm. I could just barely feel the fang beneath my skin amongst the muscles as my fingers slid across the foreign material. I couldn't help but wonder about the Shiver I felt as I strapped myself into my armor again. "Now I can move around without an escort."

"Like Tartarus you will", he growled and turned away from me.

"Blitz, I'm not a threat", I sighed and rubbed my face briskly.

"Rutting our queen does not make you an ally", he snarled and whirled around to face me.

"If I wanted to hurt anypony I would have", I shouted as anger flooded my system. "If I wanted to leave I would have done so while Chrysalis was asleep!"

"You will address our queen with respect", he growled and crouched slightly.

"That _is_ being respectful", I snapped and balled my fists up.

"Oh, you wanna fight, freak", he hissed and crouched to pounce on me.

"Freak", a familiar voice hissed from the shadows. "I prefer 'corpse' myself."

I turned and saw Hydra stepping from the shadows with two more changelings flanking her. All three newcomers had malicious grins plastered on their faces and a bad feeling wormed its way through my gut. I quickly glanced around but I was trapped.

"Come on now", I sighed and backed away from the four of them.

"I've been waiting for this", Hydra chuckled as she stalked toward me.

"That's enough", Blitz said tersely as he stepped between me and the three other changelings.

"Move, Blitz", Hydra hissed and bared her fangs.

"You might want to rethink your plan", he growled.

"Why are you protecting this freak", Hydra asked as she jerked back in shock and confusion. "You were just ready to fight him!"

"I lost my temper", he admitted as one by one his hooves slid into a defensive stance. As one hoof stopped the next began moving seamlessly and fluidly. "However, I will use force if you try to stop me from accomplishing my objective."

 _How in the actual fuck did I manage to kick this guy,_ I wondered as I watched his movements. _This bug knows how to fight._

 _Vampony,_ my brain whispered.

"Are you seriously gonna take up for this outsider", Hydra asked disdainfully. "He has no right to be here."

"He is here under our queen's orders", he replied calmly without moving a single muscle unnecessarily. "My orders are to escort him on an errand and return him to Queen Chrysalis. I have been authorized use of force to accomplish my objectives."

"Hydra, I don't want trouble", I offered as I held my hands up.

"Too bad", she spat viciously. "You're just a magnet for trouble, freak."

"You have no idea", I scoffed and shook my head with closed eyes.

"Stand down, Hydra", Blitz snarled causing me to open my eyes in time to see Hydra creeping closer.

"Sneaking up on me", I asked coldly and turned to the two changelings with her. "I don't know you two so I have no problem killing either of you. I suggest you get the hell out of here."

I glared at the two as they exchanged glances. I popped my neck and they scrammed, leaving trails of dust behind them. I wondered how the denizens of Equestria managed that feat, among other things, before shaking the thought from my head and turned back to face Hydra.

"What's it gonna be, Hydra", I demanded with a scowl. "You can either back off and get a spanking or start shit, get your ass kicked then get a spanking when you heal. I will come back from Ponyville early if I have to."

"More importantly", Blitz snarled at me before turning to Hydra, "Is it worth your career?"

"My _career_ ", she nearly shrieked. "Doesn't it bother you that this _thing_ is having his way with our queen every night?!"

"The queen's affairs are not my concern", he replied coldly. "Nor are they yours."

"Not my-", she began but her words ceased as her face contorted with rage.

Blitz leapt into action as Hydra let loose a guttural scream of enraged hatred and made a mad dash toward me. With the grace of a dancer he spun on his right front hoof, planted the left front hoof and thrust a powerful kick into Hydra's chest halting her momentum. Before his back hooves touched the floor he lashed out and swept Hydra's front legs out from under her causing her to crash to the floor.

"Holy shit", I laughed.

Blitz shot me an annoyed look before pinning Hydra to the floor with one foreleg pulled behind her back. He snarled right beside her ear and she froze, her eyes going wide. Her struggling ceased and it looked like she was afraid to breathe.

"You will fly straight to the queen and report your actions here", he stated calmly in her ear. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes", she gasped.

Blitz released her and as soon as his weight was off of her she took off amid the frantic clatter of wings. I watched her go and turned to see Blitz staring at me in annoyed confusion.

"What", I asked.

"What makes you think our fecal matter is full of holes", he asked with a cocked head.

"Well, fuck."


	120. Chapter 120

I shifted my weight on the balls of my feet as I waited for Chrysalis to finish yelling at Hydra. I noticed the barely contained trembling that plagued the drone and couldn't help but smirk. It felt good seeing a bully get what they deserved.

"Prince Jackson", Chrysalis called, breaking me from my thoughts. "Seeing as you are the victim, what punishment do you recommend?"

"Magically enhanced spankings", I grinned as Hydra tried to make herself smaller.

"So be it", the queen smirked as my shackles fell to the floor. "I think twenty will be sufficient."

"Please no, your Majesty", Hydra shrieked and began to squirm as I picked her up.

"Hey", I shouted and smacked her flank. "That one don't count, so you better just accept it."

"Your Majesty, please don't let him do this", she sobbed as I stretched her across my lap.

I held her in place and filled my right hand with magic. Hydra sobbed pitifully as she braced for the pain to come. I lifted my hand and brought it down with a resounding smack on her right flank, holding her tightly as she tried to squirm free.

A flash of green blinded me momentarily but when I could see again I was greeted by the sight of Sweetie Belle stretched over my lap weeping. A flash of anger swept through me but I held it deep down and brought my hand down on the imposter's left flank.

"Nice try, Hydra", I laughed and struck her right flank again.

Another flash of light blinded me and as soon as my vision returned I was filled with rage. Stretched across my lap was none other than Cindra.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH", I roared as I stood and slung Hydra across the room. As soon as she hit the ground I was on top of her struggling against Blitz and Chrysalis herself as I slammed her face into the floor. "DON'T YOU EVER COPY CINDRA AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I crumpled into a heap as a flash of green magic slammed into me and sent a Shiver racing over my brain. I was suddenly so tired I could barely lift my head, like I had just sprinted two hundred miles or something. I rolled onto my back and winced as one of my wings bent at an odd angle.

I looked to the left and witnessed Hydra being held against the wall by Chrysalis's magic and the rage returned. I began crawling toward her intending to rip her apart but I made it five feet before everything went dark. I could hear Chrysalis call out in alarm but I couldn't understand her as I tried to get a grip on what I was feeling.

A pain started throbbing in my gut but quickly grew until I was curled in a ball holding my stomach crying out in agony. Fire danced just beneath my skin making me feel like I was being boiled alive and I suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the unnamed changeling mare I had roasted. It was getting harder and harder to breathe with every breath I forced in and out.

"Blitz, he is DYING", Chrysalis roared from nearby.

"Just… let me… die", I gasped. "You can… revive me…"

"How", Chrysalis nearly sobbed, her voice sounding much closer.

"Blood", I coughed. "Gallon and… half… down throat…"

"I can't let you die", her voice called as the darkness grew closer and shivers wracked my body. "I won't let you die."

"Just… bring... me…"

I couldn't force the last word out before I convulsed violently in the floor. Silent darkness slammed into place for a moment but the familiar kaleidoscope of lights flashed by me depositing me in the Spirit Realm. I looked around me and everything looked the same, but the very air itself felt different somehow.

"What the hell is going on", I asked myself as I turned in place and looked around me.

I could feel some type of power in the air and it made me nervous, but at the same time it almost felt familiar. I cautiously began stepping through the meadow and could feel a presence racing toward me. My eyes narrowed slightly as I ducked down amongst the grass and the Deathscythe flowed from my hands and took shape instantly.

"Master", a familiar voice shouted, causing me to pop my head up in surprise.

"First time I ever felt her presence like that", I mumbled with slight apprehension before I stood.

Upon seeing me Cindra changed course and crossed the distance in no time flat. I held my arms out and the bug pony slammed into me with a shudder. I held her close for a moment enjoying the feel of her in my arms again before I felt a shift in the presence that made my neck hairs stand on end.

"What the hell is that", I murmured and turned my eyes toward my castle.

"It's another human", Cindra gasped and looked toward the castle as well.

"I don't like this", I growled and got an idea when I spotted my weapon on the ground. "Cindra, you're coming with me."

"Where are we going", she asked fearfully.

"I'll be revived soon and I'm not leaving you here", I said and set her on her hooves.

I bent down and retrieved my scythe before stepping over to stand in front of Cindra. I closed my eyes and focused on the vibrations I could barely feel in my weapon for a few seconds. I imagined Cindra slipping into the scythe itself and touched the end of the handle to her chest.

"Uh, master", she asked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Huh", I asked and opened my eyes to see her staring at me with one ear drooped as the other stood erect. "That's not right."

I closed my eyes and repeated the process but instead touched the flat of the blade against her shoulder. As soon as contact was made the vibrations in my weapon picked up nearly tenfold and wind whipped past my face before dying down. I opened my eyes to find myself alone holding a vastly different looking Deathscythe.

"Wow", I muttered and eyed the weapon.

Along the upper edge of the blade were small holes that reminded me of the soul now housed within. The cutting edge of the blade was still serrated, but the serrations had taken on the look of a changeling's fangs, much like the one in my arm. The handle itself was a blackish green with sections of the handle looking like my beloved changeling's carapace.

"Damn you look good as a weapon", I smirked.

"Thank you", Cindra's voice emanated from my weapon. "Master?"

"Yes, Cindra", I asked as I trailed my fingers down the handle.

"That tickles", she giggled as the grip of my weapon vibrated in my hands but stilled almost instantly. "Master, why-"

Before she could finish her question the world shifted beneath me and I found myself falling through the Kaleidoscope of Krazy, as I decided to call it. I drew in a ragged breath and opened my eyes to a trio of changelings staring at me. I turned my eyes to Blitz as he flicked a nervous glance at his teary eyed queen on the right. I almost laughed at the large grin that was plastered across Shmendrick's face as he stared at me.

"Thank heavens", Chrysalis sighed as I wiped sticky blood from my face.

"Uh, Chrysalis", I asked as I help my purple stained fingers up. "Whose fucking blood is this?!"

"Hydra's first and last selfless act", she replied darkly and turned to the side.

I followed her line of sight and stared at the dead changeling in the middle of the floor. I slowly got to my feet and shuffled over to her, my eyes dropped to the thin cut across her neck and I knelt down by her. As I closed her eyes I felt nothing but hollowness from the corpse before me.

"Take the shackles off", I said quietly and held a wrist up.

The shackles fell from my wrists and I felt the magic flowing into me. I smiled at the familiar sensation and rested my hand on the cut across Hydra's throat. The magic began flowing through me again as the wound began closing.

"Jackson, she's dead", Chrysalis said gently as she lay down beside me. "There's nothing you can do."

"I'm not trying to save Hydra", I muttered as I stroked the fin running down the back of her neck.

"Then what are you doing", Chrysalis asked in confusion.

"Send for blood transfusion supplies", I muttered as the wound sealed.

"Why", she asked in exasperation.

"So that I can bring Cindra back", I replied making the changeling queen gasp before whispering her reply.

"Well, fuck."


	121. Chapter 121

"What are you talking about", Blitz asked me as he checked on his freshly unconscious monarch. "There's no way to bring her back. Princess Cindra's body was incinerated."

"This body is still usable and is vacant", I replied as I looked over the body. "As soon as we get blood pumped into her veins I can put Cindra's soul in there."

"I repeat, what are you talking about", he asked and cocked his head slightly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I turned to the bug pony. Without a word I summoned my "newly redesigned" Deathscythe and he let out a choking noise when his nostrils flared. I saw the recognition in his eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, Cindra's soul is inside my weapon", I grinned and spun the weapon around me in a tight arc.

"Master, I'm getting dizzy", Cindra's voice whimpered from the blade causing Blitz's jaw to drop.

It was at this moment that the queen decided to wake up and I offered her a hand up. She shakily accepted my help and rose to her hooves. I looked into her eyes and knew it was too soon to add the shock of her daughter's actual resurrection to my proclamation promising as much. I essentially absorbed "Scydra" into my body and smiled at the changeling queen.

"Are you truly going to return Cindra to me", she asked tearfully as she clung to me.

"I am", I smiled and pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm bringing her back to both of us."

"Thank you", she whispered with a smile before sealing her lips to mine.

"I have to tell you though", I mumbled and turned my gaze on the body as I cast a stasis spell on it. "We aren't bringing her back tonight."

 _Why not,_ Cindra pouted in my mind.

"Because it would be too much stress on your mother", I replied aloud as I stared at Chrysalis.

"Are you… speaking to her now", she asked and I nodded. "I would like to speak to her, please."

"Absolutely", I smiled and summoned Scydra.

"Cindra", Chrysalis asked as she reached a hoof out toward the silent weapon's handle. "Cindra? Daughter?"

I turned my gaze up to the blade and let a small smile creep out.

"Quit playing games, Cindra", I chuckled and trailed my fingers down the handle.

"That tickles", Cindra giggled, causing the weapon to vibrate slightly in my grasp as her mother stared in a mixture of joy, sadness and shock. "Master, that was mean."

"She still calls you her master", the queen gaped and turned her eyes toward Blitz for a moment. As she turned her gaze back to me I saw a fresh dose of something akin to admiration with just the slightest hint of jealousy.

"Yeah and I don't know why", I grinned as I trailed my fingers down the handle again.

"Well duh", her voice giggled. "I pledged myself to you."

"I didn't realize that extended to the afterlife too", I retorted playfully.

"This is… How did…", Chrysalis stuttered and shook her head.

"The Deathscythe can store souls", I replied and lovingly stroked the flat of the blade making Cindra sigh happily.

"Are you fondling the princess", Blitz demanded with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, I'm fondling my weapon", I replied with a grin.

At that moment a rather beat up changeling flitted in through the freshly opened doorway. His movements were almost erratic as he zipped over and fell to his face before us. The scent of his blood oozing from several wounds hit my nostrils and I felt my mouth water in spite of myself.

"Your Majesty", he wheezed and turned one good eye to his monarch.

"What is happening", Chrysalis demanded in shock as Blitz flooded healing magic into his comrade.

"It's the southern dragons", he gasped and coughed. "They're attacking the outpost!"

"Son of a-", Chrysalis snarled and turned her attention to Blitz. "Rally the drones! Make for the southern outpost!"

"Belay that", I said loudly, causing Blitz to slide to a stop in confusion.

"I beg your pardon", Chrysalis demanded and turned a glare on me.

"You have it", I replied and held Scydra out toward her. "You and the changelings are staying here. I will handle the dragon."

"I will not be ordered around-"

"CHRYSALIS", I shouted loudly and strode up to her as she fell silent. "I won't let anypony else get hurt, especially you."

"Jackson, I-"

"You have a family reunion to attend when I get back", I said over her with a grin. "Besides, I'm able to be brought back to life much easier than any of you."

"Please let us handle this", Chrysalis sighed and rested her forehead against my shoulder.

"Mother, let him help", Cindra begged softly. "He knows what he's doing."

"Very well", she replied after several seconds of silence. "Jackson, please be careful."

The holey ruler stretched her neck up and kissed me one last time before Cindra began shouting about a dragon and making out when I got back. I grinned and trailed a finger over the top of the blade making her vibrate again before I turned and bolted toward the wall.

 _Time to see if this fang works,_ I thought as I rapidly approached the wall.

I realized too late that the wall would remain immobile and ran face first into it, falling back with a clatter of changeling armor. I shook my head as I stood and pressed against the wall with my left arm, the one containing the fang I had acquired from Shmendrick.

"What the hell", I asked as the stone refused to yield.

"That isn't living rock", Blitz said as he tried to contain his laughter and failed.

I grumbled to myself and marched over to the window. With one last glare at Blitz I threw myself from the window and spread my wings wide. The wind whipped by my face as I turned south and flapped as fast as I could without enhancing my wings with magic. I felt something pulling my mind to the left and I changed course to follow this feeling.

"That was weird", I muttered, focusing on the feeling.

The best way I could describe it was a sense of familiarity mingling with fear and hiding behind hopelessness. I felt the sensation diminish slightly and knew in my heart that at least one of the changelings had died. I threw caution to the wind and loaded my wings with magic as I summoned my sword into my hand.

"Luna dammit", I growled and launched myself forward.

I streaked through the air and felt yet another life being snuffed out. Tears began to well up in my eyes but I pushed them away and focused on that tiny blip of an existence praying to the hive that I made it in time.

 _Why am I praying to the hive,_ I wondered as I put on more speed.

My heart lurched as two more souls were released from this mortal coil and I felt tears streaming from my eyes. I spotted smoke and corrected course again as yet one more life was ended. I cried out in alarm but still held hope as I could still feel a few more lives left.

My shoulders sagged as I crossed a hill and spotted a rather large dragon spouting flames from his mouth but the two lives ended by that gout of fire steeled my reserve. I felt a single life flooded by fear and angled toward the dragon. I tucked my wings in as I got close and spun to slam my armored feet into his jaw knocking its head to the side.

I heard a single shout of pain and the life I felt began to waver. My eyes grew in size as I realized I had to stop this dragon before it was too late. I flew up in front of the dragon's face and glared into his bronze eyes.

"Enough", I said loudly as I spun my blade around my body. "Don't make me destroy you!"

The dragon eyed me for a moment before he turned his gaze back to the outpost. I followed his line of sight and spotted a tiny changeling trying to crawl away. I heard a rumbling in the dragon's throat and acted before thinking.

"NO", I bellowed.

I stabbed forward and sunk my blade into the dragon's right eye. Blood burst forth as the creature roared in agony and rubbed his eye briskly. He turned and glared at me with his one good eye before inhaling and breathing fire at me. I smirked and threw a shield up but to my surprise the flames passed right through the golden bubble and engulfed me.

I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground with smoke trailing from my wings. The pain nearly blinded me as the dragon laughed callously and glared at me again. I struggled to me feet and glared back. I heard him inhaling to prepare another blast of fire and had had enough.

"Bye", I hissed with a grin.

I focused on the dragon and willed it to vanish into a realm of fire and torment. At first I thought I had failed but as he opened his mouth and a glow began to emanate from his maw he suddenly disappeared with a pop. I breathed a sigh of relief and began following the trail of purple blood on the ground. I followed the trail around the corner of a low building and froze at what I saw.

Lying face down in a purple puddle of blood was a changeling that couldn't have been more than five. The little bug pony stared at me in fear as I knelt down beside it. I cooed softly to the gasping creature and reached out to it but its eyes slid closed and it slumped down in the puddle beneath it.

"No", I gasped and gathered the changeling into my arms as tears began to slide down my cheeks. "No no no no NO! FUCK!"

I held the changeling close and let the tears flow. I don't know how long I was there crying but a snarl ripped from me when a hoof lightly brushed my shoulder. I turned and stared daggers at the owner of the hoof as I held the dead youngling in my arms.

"Prince Jackson, there's nothing you can do", Blitz sighed in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. "Let's take him back to the hive and give him a proper burial."

I slowly stood up and nodded in silence. He bowed his head slightly and turned back toward the hive. I followed behind him, casting a furious glare at the first changeling that made a move to take the young child from my arms. Blitz turned and shouted at the drone causing the critter to fly away as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry, Prince Jackson", the buff bug pony said with an apologetic grimace.

I stepped silently around him and kept walking. He hurried and took up a position beside me, which barely registered through the pain I felt for this little changeling who had needlessly died too soon. I couldn't help the tears that ran from my eyes as I took in the sight before me.

The youngling's blue eyes had stared right into my soul void until I had gently closed them. The charred and mangled remains of his hind legs dangled from my arm and clenched at my heart drawing even more tears forth. Across his chest there was a rather deep gash that had nicked an artery causing him to bleed out. His front hooves were scraped and cracked to the point of bleeding.

"I'm sorry", I whispered and hugged him closer. "I wasn't fast enough. I was supposed to protect you but I failed."

"You did all you could", Blitz murmured quietly. "You saved so many more lives than what were lost today."

"How many lives are worth his", I hissed and glared at him. "The children of our world are the future. What kind of creatures are we if we let our future die?!"

"It's regrettable", he replied with a bowed head. "The death of one who had barely begun to live is a true travesty. Just remember this: though a few have died, the hive remains strong."

"To hell with the hive", I muttered and spread my wings. "Come on; heal my wings so we can be flying instead. It's faster than walking and sundown is getting close."

"Yes, Prince Jackson", he replied stiffly and did as asked. "I would like to speak with you when we arrive."

"Whatever", I growled and took to the air.

I held my passenger to my chest as I flew toward the hive. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the dead child in my arms. My heart broke again as I recalled the look of utter terror on his face before he died.

 _I was trying to help,_ I thought and sobbed quietly.

I kept a steady rhythm and before long the hive came into sight. I made my way to the open ground near the main entryway and walked the rest of the way. The guards didn't even bother to stop me as I carried my charge through the living rock. I turned and started making my way toward the throne room but before I made it halfway up the first ramp I was met by Chrysalis herself.

"Oh no", the queen gasped as she caught sight of my burden.

"We're giving him a proper funeral", I said flatly as I stood before her.

"It will be done right away", she replied softly and nodded to another changeling.

"Back off", I hissed and shielded the child from the advancing adult.

"Jackson, please let them handle this", she begged and rested a hoof on my forearm.

"Be gentle with him", I said quietly as I slid his still form from my arms. "He's been through enough as it is."

"Of course, Prince Jackson", the changeling bowed as she cradled the youngling to her chest.

I watched the two of them leave and sighed sadly. I realized I left my sword at the outpost then wondered why that even mattered. I willed my sheath into existence on my side as I summoned my sword into the sheath and held my hands up wearily. I looked into Chrysalis's eyes and could see the pain I felt reflected back at me as memories flashed through the monarch's mind.

"You can shackle me now", I whispered and lowered my eyes to the floor.

"Not right now", she smiled sadly and began to lead the way toward the throne room.

Everywhere we went I saw a newfound respect in the majority of the hive's eyes but I honestly couldn't care less. I wanted to get cleaned up before the funeral and was almost happy about being able to use magic. I asked Chrysalis about a way to shower and she smiled slightly and led the way to her own chambers after dismissing the guards.

Every head bowed as we passed by but I didn't pay them any attention, especially not the younglings. I rested a hand on Chrysalis's back but instantly removed it when she flinched. I glanced down at my hands and saw the dried blood coating them and blinked. The slightest bit of stiffness registered in my skin as the purple stain cracked and flaked away.

"Jackson, are you okay", she asked quietly as we walked.

"Yeah", I muttered and lowered my eyes. "Ponies die all the time. What's one more added to my realm?"

"How can you be so callous", she asked as she gaped at me.

"You have millions in your swarm", I scoffed. "I can't imagine you allow every single death affect you."

"Every single one of my changelings is precious to me", she hissed as she rounded on me. "Do you have any idea how hard we have to struggle just to survive?!"

"At least your species has a chance to reproduce", I shouted as I brought my face within inches of hers. "I'M THE ONLY FUCKING HUMAN IN EQUESTRIA!"

"By the hive", she groaned and dug at her ear with a hoof.

"I am the only one of my kind, Chrysalis", I growled. "I have no other humans to care about, so I can't help but care about every other race I encounter! I don't want them to feel what I feel."

"Does that include Diamond Dogs", she asked with sudden icy venom.

"FUCK YOU", I roared and stormed away. I made it less than ten paces before a small swarm of drones surrounded me.

"Well, fuck."


	122. Chapter 122

_Apparently it was a bad idea telling Chrysalis to go fuck herself,_ I mused as I stared at the ceiling of the cell I occupied.

I had gone off the deep end for some reason when Chrysalis brought up the Diamond dogs. We argued ferociously in the middle of the corridor until I had looked her square in her eyes and told her to go find the sharpest rock she could and fuck herself to death with it.

As she stood there gaping at me in shock I felt the shackles clamp around my wrists. I looked down into the frowning face of Blitz. It was a frown of disappointment more than anything and that struck me as odd. I almost got the feeling he was bothered more by the fact that I was arguing and spewing profanities than the fact that said profanities were directed at his monarch.

Two days ago I had been marched in through that door. I couldn't wait for nightfall so that I could go home and not have to deal with her royal bugginess. The thought of the treats waiting for me in Sugar Cube Corner had me drooling as I grinned. I let my eyes slip closed and took a nap even though I wasn't tired.

Apparently I had lied to myself because I awoke nearly two days later to an utter uproar in the dungeons beyond my cell. When I hadn't returned to Appleloosa on time a rescue team consisting of all six of the bearers of the Elements took it upon themselves to attain my release. This was evidenced by the aforementioned mares gathered outside my cell door.

"Dude", Dash scoffed as she hovered behind the others. "Did you seriously tell her to fuck herself to death with a rock?!"

"The sharpest she could find", I smirked as I lifted my head from the mattress.

"Jackson", Twilight groaned as she rubbed her temple with a hoof. "Why? Why would you do that?! Now you have to stay another day!"

"WHAT", I bellowed and rolled to my feet.

"Well darling, the punishment for insubordination is three days of incarceration", Rarity replied softly. "You've only served two of those three."

"Luna dammit", I groaned and flopped back down on the bed.

"We'll come back for you tomorrow", Twilight sighed with an apologetic grimace. "We'll all go home together."

"Sounds like a plan", I mumbled around my arms as I turned a flat stare on the mares. "I think I'll go back to bed."

"If you need anything Blitz is just down the hall", Fluttershy smiled sadly before lowering her eyes and slowly walking away. She glanced back at me with a blush before she scampered to catch up with the others.

I turned my face into the pillow beneath my head and closed my eyes. Sleep had almost floated within my grasp when the sound of my cell door opening rang in my ears. I rolled over and stared at the doorway in surprise as Chrysalis herself stepped through, closing the door behind her.

"I suppose you expect an apology", I asked with a snort.

"Only if you expect one", she replied with an arched brow.

"I don't."

"Good", she nodded neutrally. "We made quite a scene didn't we?"

"Yeah", I grumbled as I sat up.

"Cindra wasn't happy", she muttered and rubbed her left foreleg with her right. "In fact, that's actually why I'm here."

"I haven't forgotten", I sighed and stood from the bed. Chrysalis stared at me as I approached her and rested a hand on her neck. "I'm gonna need the shackles off again."

"That isn't what I mean", she replied with a blush. "She confronted me about our recent… activities. I can personally attest to the wounding power of words."

"What do you mean?"

"She could smell me on you", Chrysalis smiled ruefully. "She could smell my mark on you and she… got offended."

"Your mark", I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"It's something that happens during mating", she replied with a grimace. "Certain pheromones were injected into your bloodstream during our couplings."

"There have been plenty of those", I scoffed as I stepped back to my bed and flopped onto my posterior.

"Yes", she said dreamily before shaking her head. "Because of that Cindra is quite perturbed."

"Well, putting her back in a body will make her feel better", I chuffed and stood again. "We gonna resurrect us a princess or what?"

A truly happy smile spread across her face as the door to my cell opened and she led me from that accursed place. We made our way to the throne room as quickly as possible with no interruptions whatsoever. It was a small blessing to have something work right for once.

"So where is Cindra", I asked as we approached the throne room.

"She was propped up against the throne the last time I saw her", Chrysalis laughed softly.

"Okay", I smiled. "I need Cindra's body brought up and I need these shackles off."

"Again with the shackles", she groaned and rolled her eyes. Her horn flashed and the cuffs popped from my wrists. "I'm thinking about allowing you to remain unfettered when not in the brig."

"That would certainly make things easier", I replied.

As we entered the throne room I heard familiar voices chatting and was struck by confusion. The six of my friends were gathered around the throne conversing with Scydra. Their facial expressions ranged from fascination, such as on Twilight's face, to the disbelief shining in Fluttershy's eyes, even the mistrust that was apparent in every aspect of Applejack's being.

"Jackson", Twilight shouted my name with a hint of relief.

I smiled at the mares but my eyes widened right before I was buried beneath a buttery cyan pony pile with purple mixed in. Kisses filled with relief and longing rained down on my face and neck. In the midst of the confusion I managed to return the kiss of all three earning yet another round of kissing and hugging.

"Are you three done yet", Chrysalis muttered flatly drawing their attention.

Twilight and Dash jumped up with a blush but Fluttershy was frozen in fear. She clung to my chest and stared at the changeling queen with wide eyes as the monarch stepped closer with a disapproving stare. For several seconds the two locked eyes as silence rang through the before the trembling Pegasus slunk back over to her friends.

"Much better", Chrysalis huffed and helped me to my feet. "Now, we have a princess to revive."

"Not yet we don't", I smirked and ran a hand over my hair.

"I beg your pardon", Chrysalis hissed and whirled around to glare at me.

"I can't revive her if there's no body for her soul to go in."

The miffed monarch stomped from the throne room to find out what was taking so long. I turned and smiled again at my friends as they gathered around me in a more sedated manner and hugged them one by one. Applejack returned my hug with a quick blush but Pinkie had latched on to me like I was the only thing in this world that mattered. I tried to pry her off my legs but gave up and just let her hug me until her heart was content.

"Finally we can-", Chrysalis began but froze wide eyed when she caught sight of the living cotton candy wrapped around my legs. "Can everypony _please_ stop touching my bodyguard for one moment?!"

"He's not _your_ anything", Dash spat as she landed between us and flared her wings.

"When Prince Jackson is within changeling territory he is", Chrysalis responded coolly and stepped forward until she was nose to nose with the tomboy pony.

"For all of one week", she scoffed in the changeling's face.

"Take a deep whiff", Chrysalis taunted and winked at Rainbow Dash with a mischievous grin.

"Okay", she muttered with a cocked eyebrow and did just that that. Her eyes snapped open and she whirled on me with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What", I shrugged and glanced to the side as I caught motion in my peripheral vision.

"You _slept with her_ ", Dash nearly shrieked with an accusing tone.

"Oh, we didn't just sleep", Chrysalis purred seductively as she trotted around me propped her hooves up on my right shoulder. Her head joined her hooves right after she ghosted a kiss across my cheek and smirked at the assembled ponies.

"But- but- but- why", Dash finally managed as she stared at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it right now", I growled and stepped away from Chrysalis to retrieve Scydra.

I grasped the handle of my weapon and hefted it over my shoulder before I slowly approached Cindra's new body. I looked the body over one last time before I reached forward and removed the stasis. There was a rather loud thunk as the end of the handle made contact with the stone floor.

"Well Cindra, you're getting a new body", I smiled and stroked the handle beside me. To my surprise there was no reaction from the changeling within. "Cindra? Cindra?!"

"We can talk after I'm in that body", her voice replied quietly.

"Fair enough", I replied just as quietly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, master."

I closed my eyes and focused on the soul within my weapon picturing what her soul looked like. As I touched the side of my blade to the body before me the same blinding wind whipped up around me and I pictured every bit of Cindra's soul slipping from the scythe to the body. The wind died down and I felt my weapon grow cold in my hands.

"Did that do it", Pinkie asked loudly as she crept toward Cindra's body. She stared for a few seconds before poking Cindra's nose with her hoof. "Is it working?"

I flicked my fingers and Pinkie rolled over backwards as the magic pushed her back. I reabsorbed the Deathscythe into my body before kneeling down to check for pulse and breathing. I felt little puffs of air across my wrist as my fingers danced under her pulse.

"Is she…", Chrysalis began but froze.

"She's alive", I beamed as I turned to the changeling queen. "It worked. She's alive!"

Holey forelegs wrapped around my chest from behind and Chrysalis pressed a thankful kiss to my cheek. I could hear two of the six residents of Ponyville growling and turned my eyes to the side. The gritted teeth visible on Dash's face weren't a surprise but the dark fire in Pinkie's eyes was almost terrifying.

"Thank you", Chrysalis whispered through her tears and turned my face toward her to kiss my lips.

"Let him go", a familiar voice murmured from the back of the group of mares.

All of them jumped to the side allowing me to lay eyes on Cindra.

"Mother, get your hooves off of my master", Cindra repeated coolly as I stared at her.

It was odd seeing her without a magical leg but the absence of her thin flowing mane, which was replaced by the light green frill on the back of Hydra's- I mean her- neck. Her carapace was slightly lighter than her previous body, but her eyes were the biggest shock of all. One eye was the gorgeous blue I had been missing but the other was the hateful green eye of Hydra.

"Cindra", the queen gasped and dropped to her hooves to approach her daughter. "Are you… Is… How do you feel?"

"Fine", she replied and stepped past her mother without removing her mismatched eyes from mine.

"How was the transition", I asked as Cindra hopped up to wrap her hooves around my chest. I lifted my arms to make it easier and rested my hands on her back.

"It was a little jarring", she muttered as she stared up at me. "I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"It's okay", I whispered and pulled her head on my shoulder. I smiled as I noticed her new body was slightly taller than the original. "You're here where you belong."

"You're finally home", Chrysalis supplied gently with a smile.

"I'm not home yet", she almost snarled as she whipped her head around toward her mother. "Home is in the Everfree."

"Cindra", the monarch gasped and jerked back.

"Don't act surprised, _mother_ ", Cindra hissed. "I haven't forgotten the day you kicked me out."

"That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life", Chrysalis replied quietly and bowed her head in shame.

"The biggest mistake was laying your conniving hooves on my master", she snarled and launched herself at her mother.

"Well, fuck."


	123. Chapter 123

I leapt into the fray as a trail of purple blood splashed across the floor. Curses, hooves and teeth flew from both sides as I tried to separate the feuding family members and I took several of those kicks and bites in the process. It wasn't until I saw one of their horns sparking that I truly meant business.

"ENOUGH", I roared, pushing them apart with magic as I flooded the room with my full aura.

"M-master", Cindra whimpered and hunched down as blood flowed from a cut above her left eye, which had retained its green color.

"What has gotten into you", I demanded but she lowered her head and sobbed. I heaved a sigh and turned to the queen. "You should know better, Chrysalis!"

I turned my gaze around the stunned room and felt a tingle of annoyance as I caught the few lustful stares that met my eyes. I reined in my aura and stepped over to Cindra, coming to a stop in front of her. She had ceased trembling from the strength of my aura but her body now shook with tears as I knelt down and hugged her against me.

"Hey", I whispered as I stroked her neck. "What was that about? That wasn't like you."

"I don't wanna talk about it right now", she sniffled.

"That's fine", I smiled gently and ran a glowing finger over the cut above her green eye. "Ya know, I kinda like the mismatched eyes."

"Heterochromia", Twilight supplied from behind me.

"Twilight", I groaned and turned a smirk toward her.

"Sorry", she blushed and ducked her head.

"What are you talking about", Cindra asked and cocked an eyebrow at me.

I materialized a mirror and held it out to her. When she caught sight of her reflection she gasped and brought her eyes closer to the mirror. She turned her wide eyes to me before staring back at her reflection.

"Whose body is this", she asked hollowly.

"Don't do that", I commanded sternly as I stared at my servant.

"I deserve to know, master", she whispered as she turned her eyes from the mirror.

"Hydra gave her life to save me", I muttered and glanced at a slightly fidgeting Chrysalis. "Her body is now yours."

"Hydra", she gasped as she jerked her head back in shock.

"Yes", Chrysalis replied as she stepped forward.

I turned and appraised Chrysalis's condition as she came closer. She had a slight limp in her left foreleg and her left flank sported what looked suspiciously like a bite mark. Her right eye had begun to swell as it turned a mottled purple color. A chunk of her mane was missing and a quick glance revealed the fallen follicles laying in a pitiful clump in the middle of the floor.

"I'll heal you up in a minute, Chrysalis", I sighed and turned back to my servant.

"There's no need", she replied coolly as she began heading toward the throne room entrance. "I can heal myself. After you're finished with the reunion report to my chambers."

"Fair enough", I shrugged and cocked an eyebrow at Cindra. "You can heal yourself, right?"

"Yes master", she said quietly as she ducked her head.

"You just want to feel my hands all over you", I whispered in her ear and laughed as she barely nodded with a blush. "I'm so glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back", she whispered quietly as she slipped into the hug I pulled her into.

I sat there in silence holding Cindra in a tight embrace and simply rocked her. Moments later I heard the clopping of several pairs of hooves before all six of my other friends present grouped around us in a massive hug. A cyan wing brushed my cheek and wiped away tears I hadn't realized were trickling down my cheeks. I smiled at the walking rainbow and closed my eyes in contentment as I rested my head on top of Cindra's.

 _She's back where she belongs,_ I thought to myself as I smiled. _She's back with me._

"Master", Cindra asked with a muffled voice. "What are we going to do about the-"

"Not right now", I interrupted and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "We'll deal with it later."

The group hug lasted for several minutes but a gurgle from one of the mares' stomachs broke the mood and made me laugh. I looked up into the embarrassed face of Rainbow Dash and laughed again as she shrugged. We broke apart and Twilight looked like she was going to burst with excitement over something.

"What is it Twilight", I asked and reached out to scratch her ear.

"Ohhh yeaaaahhhh", she moaned as her eyes slid closed but she shook her head and cleared her throat. "I have great news! Queen Chrysalis is going to waive your last day of incarceration!"

"Why", I asked in confusion.

"Well, darling", Rarity interjected, "I would imagine it was due to returning Cindra to us. Oh I wish you could have seen how positively giddy Queen Chrysalis was."

"Didn't seem like it to me", I scoffed.

"To be fair I was the one that attacked first", Cindra mumbled.

"Either way I have to go see what she wants now", I sighed and squirmed out from under the pony pile that would have been a fantasy at any other time. "Oh, and Cindra? We'll talk when we get home."

"Home", Cindra whispered with tears in her eyes. "I want to go home."

"We will", I replied and kissed her forehead again. "As soon as I find out what your mother wants."

"Be careful", she smiled and snuggled against me for a moment.

"Cindra, I'm in the hive with full use of my magic", I laughed. "What could happen?"

"Don't ask that", Cindra whined and dropped her ears.

I chuckled and waved at my friends before turning and heading toward the entrance to the throne room. Blitz moved to accompany me but I waved him away as I tapped my left forearm. He nodded in understanding and resumed his post without a word.

I followed the hallways toward the queen's chambers and only got lost once. The changeling mare I happened across was polite enough I suppose, but her directions got me where I needed to go. Minutes later I was knocking on the door to Chrysalis's chambers and wondering why this was the only room with an actual locking door.

"Come in", Chrysalis called from inside with a slur.

"Fuck", I muttered and opened the door.

The smell of alcohol was faint in the air and the shades were drawn as I stepped through the door. I heard liquid pouring into a mug as I closed the door and turned to face the room looking for the changeling queen. My eyes turned the semi dark room into daylight thanks to my vamponic abilities, allowing me to see my quarry.

Chrysalis was sprawled against the head of her bead with a small keg of some sort of alcoholic beverage on her bedside table. I watched as she titled her head back and downed the entire mug in one go. She settled the mug beside the keg and released it from her magic.

"Hello, Prince Jackson", she drawled. "Thank you for coming."

"You wanted to see me", I asked as I glanced around quickly. I frowned slightly as I noticed we were alone.

"Yes", she replied slowly with half lidded eyes. "I was hoping to give you a proper going away present. Something to hold you over until you return."

"You're drunk", I stated and began to turn away.

"Wait", she blurted as she reached out to me.

"Why", I scoffed as I stopped in my tracks and stared at her. "Your _daughter_ just came back from the dead, even though it was in a different body. Where are you? Hiding in your room getting drunk off mead!"

I took a few steps toward her and glared at her.

"Your daughter has come back _from the Spirit Realm!_ My daughter was lost to me because of a divorce and it eats at me every Celestia damned day! There's nothing I wouldn't give to hold her again! Now tell me how you can hide from a daughter that was forever beyond your reach?!"

Her eyes slid closed and she stifled a sob as her ears flattened against her head. My breath heaved in and out of me as I forced my anger down while waiting for her reply.

"You wouldn't understand, Jackson", she whimpered. "You didn't kill Aliya."

"No, but I _did_ kill Cindra", I replied quietly. I sat on the bed and turned her tear streaked face to mine. "Every day that has haunted me, and most nights I wake up screaming for her. She forgave me, so why would she not forgive you?"

"Because I'm her mother", she muttered through her tears.

"Then be her mother and go talk to her", I said firmly and stood up. "I'm going back to the throne room now."

"I'll be there soon", she replied and wiped her eyes.

I waved and left the room, retracing my steps with ease. It seemed the majority of my week had been spent either in the throne room by Chrysalis's side or in Chrysalis's chambers naked. My steps were sure and before long I was waiting half a second for the living rock to open for me.

As I stepped into the throne room I spied a changeling flying straight at me with open hooves. It took half a second for me to react but by then it was too late. Cindra slammed into me at nearly the speed Rainbow Dash usually zipped around town and sent me flying back out of the throne room and into the opposite wall. I felt a searing stab of pain in my left wing as I heard a sickly crunching noise.

I growled loudly in pain while the others rushed from the throne room. Rainbow Dash was the first to reach me and she hissed in sympathy as she looked behind me. She told me my wing was broken, which I already knew, but unbeknownst to me, I also had a rather nasty cut in the back of my head. I dropped my forehead to Cindra's as she apologized tearfully.

"Well, fuck."


	124. Chapter 124

I opened my eyes as the train rolled to a stop in Ponyville and tried to stretch but was unable to move. I glanced down and smiled at the sight before me. On my left Cindra twitched in her sleep and kicked a few times before settling back down with a small smile. On my right was a slightly drooling Twilight. Her mane was adorably disheveled and there was a slight blush on her cheeks as she mumbled in her sleep. Sprawled across my lap but somehow still cuddled together were Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"They crawled up on ya when y'all was asleep", Applejack said quietly from the seat across from me. "Gotta admit ah ain't never seen nothin' like it, your Highness."

"You're lucky I can't move yet", I chuckled as I brushed my fingers across each head that was using me as a pillow.

"Naw, _yer_ the lucky one", she smiled back at me. "Ah wish ah knew what that kinda love felt like."

"Sometimes I don't feel lucky", I mumbled and glanced around in alarm as I realized that one of my companions was missing.

"She had to go to tha little mares' room", the farm pony chuckled and settled her Stetson back on her head. "We should wake everypony up."

I grinned at her and teleported to the seat beside the blonde maned pony and watched as the pony pile I was under toppled against each other. Poor little Fluttershy rolled onto the floor with a startled squeal and I couldn't help but laugh. Rainbow Dash sent a glare my way before her massive yawn ruined the effect.

"We're home", I grinned as I stood and made my way from the cabin. I stopped by the restrooms and knocked. "Cindra? You okay in there?"

"Yes master", she replied after giving a hearty cough. "I'll be right out."

I sighed and stepped out of the train onto the brightly colored platform of the train station. The sun shone brightly and I breathed deeply for the first time in days. It was marvelous not inhaling musty air and the scent of mushrooms every time I took a breath but I found myself feeling the slightest pang of longing for the hive.

 _What was that,_ I asked myself as I shook my head slightly and approached my friends. _I need to talk to Twilight as soon as possible._

I smiled at the group of mares and turned back to the train but my face fell when Cindra stepped from the train. Her entire demeanor screamed terror and I could smell it. She turned her mismatched eyes to me and furrowed her brow in hesitation, causing my heart to clinch in my chest. I stepped over to her and knelt down.

"Hey, you're with me", I whispered and caressed her cheek. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"But I don't look the same", she whispered and reached a hoof up for a mane that wasn't there anymore.

"Cindra", I chuckled, "you're a _changeling._ Just transform into your old body if it bothers you that much."

"Why the hell didn't I think of that", she muttered and smacked her hoof to her face.

I kissed her forehead and stepped back as changeling magic engulfed her. I felt my heart clinch again as I stared at a bug pony I never thought I would see again but a tiny pang of sadness shot through me when I reminded myself that it wasn't real.

I welcomed her into my arms and stroked her mane, breathing her scent in deeply. The familiar smell I had always associated with this little goofball was there, but there was a heavy, almost choking scent hiding and flitting through the minute currents of air. I filed that thought away for later and released her from the hug and smiled at her golden foreleg. I didn't care that it was fake.

"Feel better now", I asked as I stood and stretched.

"Yes master", she replied quietly but scuffed her hoof against the ground. "Can we just… go home? Please master?"

"What's-", I began but sighed and nodded. "Of course we can."

I turned and smiled apologetically at my gathered friends but after promising to visit the next day if they wanted to. They chorused agreement and trotted on their separate ways as Cindra and I took to the skies. We made excellent time without interruptions and within minutes we touched down outside of the gates.

"Did you lower the wards", she asked and flicked her tail.

"I don't remember", I muttered and rubbed my eyes. "Let's just walk it to be safe."

"Good idea", she nodded from my side and subconsciously brushed against my leg.

I stroked her mane and began walking with Cindra keeping pace beside me. We had barely made it through the gates when Silver Lance slid to a stop by my side with his horn flaring. The beam of magic struck Cindra in the chest and she froze on the spot. As her body reverted to its new natural form she fell to her side with wide eyes.

"I _knew_ that c-couldn't be Cindra", he grinned proudly as I stared at him in silence until his grin fell.

"Motherfucker, have you lost your damn mind", I shouted and grabbed a fistful of his mane.

He winced at how hard I was pulling his mane but his eyes locked to mine. I could feel his desire and arousal in the very air around me and by the hive, it made me feel famished. Before I had realized it I was inches from his face frozen as I stared into his bright green eyes. I breathed deeply and could almost taste his emotions as they swirled around him.

 _What the hell was that,_ I wondered quietly as I stared into my guard captain's eyes.

"Silver, what am I", I asked quietly.

"H-human", he stuttered and gulped loudly.

"Nope", I smirked.

"A P-Prince", he stammered.

"Guess again", I hissed in his ear.

"L-Lord of the D-Dead", he whimpered.

"Bingo", I snarled and pressed my forehead to his. "No matter how capable you are, I won't hesitate to send you from one kingdom to the next if you ever attack Cindra again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Prince Jackson", he almost moaned as I twisted my fist in his mane.

My eyes dilated slightly as a fresh wave of desire washed over me. I released his mane and ordered him to release her from his spell. His horn lit up again and Cindra was scrambling to her hooves and charging Silver.

"You son of a Cerberus", she growled as I caught her around the waist.

"Cindra, chill", I barked causing her to freeze and slowly glance up at me. "He didn't know."

"I s-saw you d-die", he stammered and stared apologetically at her. "I th-thought you w-were an imp-poster.

"Whatever", she replied with an uncharacteristically familiar scoff. "Master, let's get inside please."

"You go on ahead", I smiled and stroked her ear. "I'm gonna have a word with Silver here."

"Okay master", she chirped with a smile, her anger forgotten already.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry", Silver muttered as he tried to shrink down before me.

"Stand up like the stallion you are", I grumbled and pulled him to his hooves. "You are the captain of the Everfree Guard! The wildlife alone would send most running but you stared down an entire pack of timber wolves! Stand proud!"

"Y-yes, your Highness", he replied and rose to stand at attention.

As I stared at my captain I felt something stirring deep inside. I stepped closer, following my instincts as I breathed deeply. There was a sweet yet salty quality to the air as I stared into deep pools of blue that begged me to get lost in them. It was disconcerting, but at the same time it felt natural.

"Now", I said quietly as I brought my face inches from his ear. "I don't want to hear about this happening again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your Highness", he breathed and struggled to stay still.

"Good", I murmured and nipped the edge of his ear. "Remember your duties."

I took the tip of his ear into my mouth and nibbled on the edge lightly. It seemed like the natural thing to do and I was rewarded with an overpowering flow of lust and love from the unicorn. His back legs trembled as I trailed my fingers over his horn but a body slammed heavily into me from the side.

"What the fuck", I groaned as I looked up into the mismatched eyes of Cindra. Just behind her was her mother staring with wide eyed shock.

"What did you do", Cindra snarled at her mother.

"I didn't do anything", Chrysalis replied in stunned amazement.

"Then how did he pass through the living rock unaccompanied", she retorted and took a deep breath. "Why does he smell like one of us?!"

"We just came back from the hive", I groaned as I slowly got to my feet.

"I thought that was why you smelled like that but it should have dissipated by now", Cindra replied as she looked into my eyes. She stared for a few moments then shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Are you maybe smelling the fang I got from Shmendrick", I asked with a shrug.

"Where is it?"

In response I held up my left forearm and she stared in confusion for a few moments before understanding dawned on her. She looked from my arm to my eyes quickly with horror on her face. she raised her eyebrows at her mother before turning back to me and replying with a sigh.

"Well, fuck."


	125. Chapter 125

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL MY DEAR READERS, THIS MARKS THE 125TH CHAPTER AND I'M BLOWN AWAY BY THE LOVE THIS STORY IS STILL GETTING. NOW, THE WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ALSO, NEW DRAWING OF CINDRA GOING UP TODAY. ON WITH THE MAGIC!**

I stared at the stone floor in my castle's infirmary as Twilight's magic passed back and forth over me in some sort of medical scan. Her eyes had expressed worry when she spotted Chrysalis but that worry had only increased steadily as the situation was explained. She had flown off the handle when she learned that I had inserted a changeling fang into my flesh and was still griping at me nearly an hour later.

"What exactly were you thinking, Jackson", she asked loudly as her magic sent prickles over my skin.

"I just wanted to go to the bothroom without an escort", I shrugged.

"So you thought shoving a fang in your arm was a _good_ idea", Cindra asked incredulously. I could hear and even smell the fear that gripped her.

"I didn't want to lose it", I replied quietly as the error of my ways became clear to me.

"As much as I hate to say this", Chrysalis scoffed as she began pacing, "we may have to consult with Celestia."

 _Mom,_ I whispered as I felt our minds brush each other. _Mom, I need you at Castle Everfree right away._

I had just barely finished sending my thoughts out when there was a burst of light from the center of the room. there were a few shocked gasps as my mother stepped forward but her feathers ruffled as she locked eyes with the changeling queen.

"Chrysalis", my mother hissed.

"Mom, chill", I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "It was Chrysalis's idea to talk to you so get your feathers out of a bunch."

"Really", she asked and jerked her head back in shock before turning to the changeling. "My apologies, Chrysalis. I'm not used to you being…"

"Civilized", I laughed but was smacked in the back of my head with magic.

"What did you need son", my mother sighed.

"Princess Celestia", Twilight butted in. "Jackson inserted changeling genetic material in the form of a fang underneath his skin in order to pass unharmed through the walls of the hive."

"YOU DID WHAT", my mother shrieked and whirled on me. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAPPEN?!"

"No", I replied simply.

"Twilight, has anything odd happened", the alicorn asked with a furrowed brow.

"No, your Highness", she replied with a shake of her head that caused her mane to drape over her shoulder fetchingly. "As far as I can tell Jackson hasn't been affected at all."

I turned to the unicorn in question. "Hey Twilight, come here for a second."

She cocked an eyebrow at me but approached me from the side. I motioned her closer and she complied. I rested my left hand on her cheek and pressed a small kiss to her lips before I brought my right hand down on her flank leaving a red mark. I could almost feel the pleasure fighting to dominate the pain.

"JACKSON", my mother shrieked as she stared at me. "Did you just strike Twilight Sparkle?!"

"Not even close", I replied as I winked at a furiously blushing Twilight. "That was a love tap."

"That didn't seem very loving", she replied sternly as she examined Twilight's flank.

"You have no idea", Chrysalis almost moaned.

My mother and I turned and stared at the two changelings in the room. The older of the two was staring at the unicorn with half lidded eyes making said unicorn blush furiously yet again. Cindra, on the other hoof, only had eyes for me. I shared a look with my mother before I turned my attention to Twilight.

"You get Chrysalis", I said quietly and nudged her.

"What", she hissed at me. "Are you crazy?!"

"Look, I've had that bug in my mouth all week", I replied and stroked her ear lightly causing her to tremble. "Besides, I'll make it up to you."

"Three orgasms", she growled quietly before approaching Chrysalis. "Queen Chrysalis, if you would come this way?"

"Damn", I muttered as I stared at the two retreating pairs of flanks. "Now I know where you got your hips from."

"Hmm", Cindra asked distractedly. "Oh, that. Sorry, I was checking out Twilight."

"Me too", I laughed and pulled her against my side.

"Master", she murmured as she propped her hooves up on my shoulder. "I need you."

I looked over at her and stared at her lips just inches from mine. I felt moisture gather in my eyes as I remembered every moment we had shared and her mismatched eyes slid closed as I pulled her into a gentle kiss. I poured every ounce of love, caring and utter relief I felt into that kiss and felt her emotions pouring into me through our connected lips.

"Wow", I muttered as I broke the kiss.

Not another word was said before we appeared in the blacksmith's hut. Our lips crashed together as Cindra used a combination of hooves, teeth and magic to strip me bare. She stared at me with a look of adoration and desire but I could feel the love she tried to keep under control. Her breath began to quicken as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I've missed you, Cindra", I sighed with a bittersweet smile.

"I've missed you too, Master", she whispered and snuggled into my chest. "You've never felt so amazing."

I tilted her head up and kissed her lips gently causing her eyes to flutter closed. Her body molded to mine perfectly as I held her and relished in the simplicity of it all. My pulse raced with joy as it finally sunk in.

 _I'm in my home with Cindra in my arms once again. Things are finally starting to look up._

Passion flowed from Cindra suddenly as I felt a twinge in my left arm and the kiss deepened to the point of leaving us gasping for air minutes later as I sat on the bed with her straddling me. Her hooves applied light pressure to my chest and she followed me down with her lips sealed to mine. Our tongues danced as her hooves gently roamed over my chest.

"Oh I've missed this", she moaned and slid down to rub against my stiffening member. "I want it so bad I can't stand it!"

"Then by all means", I smirked as sexily as I could. "Don't fight it."

Her lips found mine and I arched my hips upward to make it easier for her. She gasped as the tip of my penis pressed against her slippery opening and slowly began to press down with her hips. I felt an increase in resistance a split second before Cindra tried to stop but she was too late. Her momentum carried her all the way down my shaft as she screamed out in pain.

"Oh fuck, Cindra, are you okay", I ask as I hold her trembling form.

"Hydra was a _virgin_ ", she asked needlessly.

"We can stop if you want to", I said quietly as I rubbed her back.

"No", she replied through gritted teeth. "No, I haven't had this in so long so I am _gonna_ do this!"

She smiled through tears of pain and sealed her lips to mine. I held her close until she began to move, her winces of pain diminishing quickly as the sensations of sex flooded her body for the first time all over again. I could feel her desire and pleasure mounting with each thrust of her hips and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She began to pant in pure delight and threw her head back with a sensual moan that vibrated through her whole body.

"Oh, master", she moaned as she bucked her hips against me.

Her movements increased in speed and fervor until she was screaming in ecstasy and bucking her hips with wild abandon. Her body shook with waves of pleasure for several minutes until she sagged against my chest. She rested for just a moment before sliding off of me.

"Get in the middle of the bed", she grinned as her eyes flashed.

I grinned back and did as she asked. She straddled my legs and swished her tail to the sides as she slowly began lowering herself onto my erect shaft while staring into my eyes. She winced once as I entered her but soon she was gyrating and bouncing her hips in spectacular fashion.

"Oh fuck", I grunted and gripped her flanks.

I began thrusting into her as I felt my own climax slowly approaching. I looked up and somehow she was balanced perfectly upright bouncing up and down the entire length of my shaft. It was amazing but I wanted something more.

I surprised her by sitting up and wrapping my arms around her. I used magic to levitate us both to the dresser with the mirror I had in my room for some reason. I settled my feet on the floor and helped Cindra prop her hooves up on the dresser top. I supported her with a hand tucked into each hip as I thrust into her and encouraged her to look into the mirror.

When her eyes found our reflection a flood, both physical and emotional, washed over me. I increased my efforts and slid one hand up to her chest to pull her upright. The increase in pressure on my shaft was astounding and it was mere minutes before I was growling Cindra's name and biting her shoulder as I pumped myself dry inside of her.

I carried her over to the bed enjoying the sound of her panting gasps while still connected and lay down on the bed. She stared into space with an awestruck expression on her face but blinked rapidly and smiled at me.

"I love you, Jackson", she whispered as she kissed me gently.

"I love you too, Cindra", I whispered back and pulled her closer.

I had just started to doze off when Cindra bolted upright in bed.

"Son of a bitch", she growled loudly.

"What is it", I asked and looked around in shock.

"I think we have a problem", she muttered and hugged her front legs around herself.

"What are you talking about", I ask gently and rest a hand on her back.

"Jackson, you looked like you were feeding off of Silver's lust", she replied quietly. "You were… just like a changeling…"

"Cindra, Doctor Adryl already told us we couldn't have foals", I said gently. "I know you wanted children of your own, but it's just…"

"I know", she replied quietly. "I guess I'm just worried."

"Well, if it worries you so badly I can get dressed and have Twilight remove it", I smiled. "I'll just, like, tie the fang in my hair or something."

She smiled in relief and I stood to get dressed. It was like a treasure hunt finding the items of clothing in the room but I managed it. When I was fully clothed I focused on Twilight and let my mind gently swirl around hers. I felt exhaustion but also curiosity.

 _Jackson,_ she whispered mentally.

 _Hey Twiley,_ I chuckled. _I need you._

 _I just got done pleasuring Chrysalis! I can't handle you as well!_

 _I meant for magic stuff,_ I muttered.

 _Oh._

In a flash she was standing before us disheveled and panting lightly. I took in her appearance and felt myself becoming aroused again but I shook thoughts of sweaty sex in the library from my head as I stepped toward the unicorn.

"Cindra's kinda freaked out about the fang thing", I said with a smile toward the changeling. "I was wondering if you could maybe teleport it out of my arm?"

"That's a unique proposition but I can do it", she replied as her eyes took on a new shine.

I extended my left arm forward as her magic swept over my arm for nearly a minute. Twilight let out a questioning noise and seemed to scan harder but her face began to fall, as did my heart.

"Twilight?"

"Jackson, I-", she whispered but shook her head with wide eyes. "The fang isn't in your arm."

"What?"

"I think your body may have… absorbed it", she replied with a worried look on her face.

"Twilight, what are you saying", I demanded in dread.

"Jackson, I think you might be part changeling", she replied. I slowly sat back on the bed but heard a thump and turned to see Cindra unconscious on the floor.

"Well, fuck."


	126. Chapter 126

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WANT TO THANK FLUTTERDASH123 FOR CARING . PLAIN AND SIMPLE. I WAS DEALING WITH SERIOUS PERSONAL ISSUES THAT PREVENTED THE LAST TWO POSTS. Y'ALL GET THEM NOW. ANYWAY, FD REACHED OUT TO SEE IF EVERYTHING WAS OK. THAT IS WHAT THIS COMMUNITY NEEDS MORE OF. FD, THANK YOU AGAIN. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT SIMPLE ACT MEANS. THAT'S THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP .NOW, BACK TO THIS MAGIC.**

"What do you mean I _might_ be part changeling", I growled as I scooped Cindra up and deposited her on my bed.

"W-well, I would have to scan Cindra to be sure", she replied nervously and rubbed the back of her neck with a hoof. "Actually, I would need a blood sample from both of you."

"That's fine", I said flatly and teleported the three of us to the laboratory. "Let's get this over with."

Twilight nodded as the changeling regained consciousness and trotted over to the cabinets of supplies. She returned with rubbing alcohol, gauze pads, band aids and two small syringes on a steel tray. She settled the tray on the counter and released it from her magic. I grabbed a gauze pad, soaked it in alcohol and swiped the pad over the veins in the bend of my elbow. Twilight did the same for Cindra on her foreleg and magically picked up the syringe. Cindra let out a small noise of discomfort as her purple blood filled the syringe. Twilight grimaced sympathetically before removing the needle and applying the small adhesive bandage.

She set the full syringe on the tray and picked up the new one before turning to me. The prick of the needle was barely noticeable but Twilight's gasp got my attention. I glanced down and my jaw dropped. There before my very eyes was my blood flowing into the vial, but it was no longer gold. Not entirely, anyways. I could only stare at the light brown blood flowing from my veins.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT", I bellowed.

"It's brown", Cindra gasped. "Why is it brown?!"

"Well", Twilight hesitated before furrowing her brow. "Changeling blood is purple, and Jackson's is- was- gold. Purple and gold, which is a type of yellow, when mixed, make brown. The intensity of the contributing-"

"Yeah, thanks", I interrupted while waving my hands, "I got it."

"How did this happen", Cindra asked everypony's favorite egghead.

"I do have a theory", she replied as she telekinetically carried the vials of blood over to some kind of computer for analysis. "However, you won't like it."

"What makes you think I like _this_ ", I growled and held up a pad with my brown blood on it.

"Fair enough", Twilight sighed as she used her magic to turn knobs and flick switches. "My theory is that the magical qualities of your blood have taken the changeling DNA from that fang you so wisely shoved in your arm and incorporated it into your own genetic code."

"So a tooth is the reason for this", I asked loudly.

"Perhaps", she replied slowly. "It may not have such a drastic effect on you after all, so only time will tell."

"Real clinical, Twilight", I groaned.

"Of course, if you used that spell that turns you into an alicorn we would have a better idea of what is happening", Twilight replied.

"You just wanna see me naked", I muttered causing the two to laugh.

I shook my head and stood, allowing the magic to flow through me. I closed my eyes as my body changed and my center of gravity shifted. At first everything seemed normal until I was hit from both sides by mixed emotions. I opened my eyes to see two mares staring at me.

"What", I asked and shrugged my shoulders.

"M-master", Cindra gasped breathlessly as she stared at me. I thought I saw her back legs tremble just barely but I ignored it as I turned to face Twilight.

"Dafuq?"

Twilight's haunches were plopped on the floor and her eyes were wide as she stared at me with a mix of fear, confusion and burning need. I glanced between the two for a few moments as my mind tried to piece the puzzle together but I shouted in alarm when I looked down.

My fur that normally covered my forelegs was gone. As I stared at my left front hoof I was baffled to see the floor through the holes in my legs. I could feel my wings beneath my natural armor begging to be used and I had to fight to keep them still. If I angled my head just right I could see the tip of a crooked horn in the edge of my vision.

"I'm a fucking changeling", I muttered blankly and flopped down on my stomach with my head on the floor. "After fighting and killing so many, I'm one of them now."

"Master", Cindra whispered quietly as she lowered herself to the floor against me. "Master, are you okay?"

"I'm a fucking changeling", I repeated as I stared vacantly at the floor.

"It's going to be okay", Cindra whispered as she wrapped her neck around mine in a true equine embrace. "We're going to be okay, master."

Without a word I stood and began making my way toward the door. I asked Audrey to gather everypony into the throne room for a few announcements and nodded as she voiced her compliance. I took a deep breath and angled toward a mirror that was propped up in the corner.

 _Why is that here_ , I wondered as I made my way closer.

As I stared at the mirror I had a fleeting image of Twilight bent forward at the hips gasping and moaning as she locked eyes with me in that very mirror and smiled with a light blush. I shook the memory free and eyed my changeling form in the mirror.

There wasn't much difference in height from my alicorn form but the musculature was the most definite difference. As an alicorn I had been muscularly built, but as a changeling my frame was wirier with sinewy muscles stretched tight. I wasn't exactly wimpy in stature but I had nothing on Bulk Biceps.

There was a sort of blood red coloration to my legs than faded the closer it got to my hooves and a deep crimson mixed with black made up the carapace covering my wings. Something tickled my shoulder and I glanced back to see I had a mane much like Chrysalis and, at one time, Cindra. I ran my tongue over my fangs in my mouth and scoffed.

"This is just great", I sighed with distress I didn't entirely feel.

"It's okay, master", Cindra whispered as she pressed against me and nuzzled my neck.

"Yeah", I sighed. "Son of Discord, so why not be a changeling too?"

"And what's wrong with being a changeling", Cindra asked as an ember sparked in her eyes.

"Don't you fucking start", I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "There's nothing wrong with changelings aside from the fact that they-"

"We", Cindra interrupted.

"WE don't exactly have many warm welcomes here in Equestria", I scowled and rubbed my muzzle against her neck.

"Fuck Equestria", Cindra muttered earning a gasp from Twilight. "We can stay in the Everfree and not worry about anypony ever again."

"Easier said than done", I sighed and turned around just as Twilight sent a scroll of parchment away. "What was that?!"

"I just notified your mother of recent developments", Twilight replied distractedly as she stared at a printout.

"You did what", I demanded quietly.

"I… notified… Princess… Celestia", she whimpered haltingly as I stepped toward her.

 _Just a little slap, just a little smack right across the cheek,_ my mind begged me.

 _No,_ I groaned inwardly with a physical shake of my head.

 _Oh please, please please please?_

 _No._

 _Sheogorath dammit._

 _What?!_

Silence echoed through my mind as I shook my head clear.

"Why would you tell mom about this", I asked Twilight as I reverted to my human form.

"Sh-she d-deserves to know", Twilight blushed and averted her gaze.

"You don't want me going back to the hive do you", I demanded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No", Twilight blushed and looked away with a furrowed brow.

"What's your problem", I huffed and dropped to a knee in front of you. "What do you have against Chrysalis?"

"Ya mean besides the fact that she fucking killed you", she growled and turned her hard gaze on me.

"Yeah, besides that", I replied with a sardonic grin.

"I don't know", she drawled, tapping her hoof to her chin as she pretended to think before shouting at me with squinted eyes. "MAYBE IT'S THE FACT THAT SHE'S BEEN TRYING TO MANIPULATE YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING!"

"By the hive", I groaned quietly.

"SEE", she blurted as strands of her mane popped out of place. "She tricked you into putting that fang in your arm so that you would become a changeling and now you're using their swears!"

"What the fuck is your problem with changelings", I snarled. "Sure some of them can be kinda creepy but that's not-"

"YOU CAN'T TRUST A CHANGELING", Twilight shouted before slapping a hoof over her mouth as her eyes darted to Cindra.

"Excuse me", my servant asked with deadly calm.

"Well, fuck."


	127. Chapter 127

"I really hope I didn't hear that correctly", Cindra growled as she stepped forward and glared at Twilight. Her muscles were taut and ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"I didn't mean it like that", the purple unicorn replied meekly as she began to shrink away from Twilight.

"Then how _did_ you mean it", Cindra hissed inches from Twilight's face.

"I... I just… I'm sorry, Cindra", she whimpered and reached toward the changeling but froze when she pulled away. "I didn't mean you. Honestly, I didn't!"

"Just others of my kind", Cindra huffed.

"Enough", I sighed and pushed my way between them. "Cindra, take a walk. I can handle this."

"Racist cunt", Cindra growled as she stepped toward the door. "I guess you don't have to worry about her touching your _untrustworthy_ penis anymore."

"Cindra", I growled out in warning but the changeling was already gone.

"Jackson, I'm-"

"Why would you say that", I demanded as I whipped around. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"But I d-didn't mean her", Twilight began but wasn't able to speak past her tears.

"That comment hurt, Twi", I sighed as I dropped to my knees and pulled her into a hug. "It really hurt Cindra, and it hurt me too since I'm _somehow_ a changeling now."

"I didn't m-mean to hurt anyp-pony", she sobbed into my shoulder and gripped me tighter than ever before. "I j-just…"

"Just what", I asked quietly as I gently stroked her mane.

"Nothing", she replied as her breath heaved out of her in a sigh.

"Bullshit", I replied, making her try to chuckle as I lifted her chin with one curled finger. "Twiley, talk to me. What is it?"

"It's complicated", she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Since when was my life easy", I chuffed. "You can tell me anything, Twilight."

She looked into my eyes and gave a small sad smile before she spoke.

"Jackson, I love you", she whispered and rested a hoof on my cheek. "I love you more than I can say, but it isn't enough. I'm not enough."

"What are you talking about", I asked in confusion.

"Jackson, you're a _prince_ for crying out loud", she groaned and lowered her eyes. "You're so far above me that I may as well be on another planet."

"What?"

"Come on", she scoffed as tears gathered in her eyes. "What chance does some random unicorn have with someone so…"

"Awesome", a scratchy voice called from the doorway.

"Rainbow Dash", Twilight growled as she turned to the walking ball of ego. "I was talking about Jackson."

"Yeah I know", she replied as she trotted through the door. "Hey Jackson, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go for a flight."

"Go ask Fluttershy", I sighed dismissively and turned back to Twilight.

"Dude, what gives", she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"We have a bit of a situation here", Twilight replied testily.

"What kind of situation", she asked as she began looking around the room.

"This kind", I growled and stood, drawing Dash's attention.

Magic raced over my body and Rainbow let out a shout of alarm as I stood tall in my changeling form. Her eyes grew wide and I noticed the telltale tremble in her rear legs as her breathing sped up. She eyed me hungrily and made an appreciative noise as she circled me.

"That's one heck of a disguise", Dash muttered as she stared at me with barely contained longing.

I felt a slight tingle in my mind but ignored it as my holey hooves carried me closer to the small blue mare. She froze and stood still as I circled her but followed me with her eyes. As I passed behind her she subconsciously lifted her tail to the side out of instinct. I stepped close and breathed in deeply as I towered over her.

"Somepony's into changelings", I whispered huskily in her ear.

"Only t-two of them", she muttered and her eyes slid closed as my lips brushed her ear and continued to her neck.

I stepped back and reverted forms, cackling at the full wing boner Dash had on full display for everypony to see. She glared at me as she tried to make her wings cooperate but there was no fire in her eyes. A small pinprick shot through my brain and the searing heat that followed brought my gaze to Twilight instantly.

"Dash, I need to talk to Twilight for a minute", I frowned.

"I'm not against sharing", she grinned but that grin faltered when the Pegasus saw the scowl on my face. "Right, actually _talk._ Heh heh… I'm gonna go invite Fluttershy to go flying with me."

The cyan blur disappeared and I turned to face Twilight as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Her eyes darted everywhere except me as she began to squirm under my level stare. She huffed out a breath before flopping down on her haunches and let a single sob slip out of her.

"You're jealous", I stated simply as I rubbed my eyes hard. "How long have you been jealous?"

"I don't know", she whispered with clenched eyes. "Since Shadow was revived?"

I felt a pang of sadness at her name but my bitter resolve steeled itself and I sighed and lowered my head.

"Jackson, do you love me", she asked as she turned her teary eyes to me.

"Of course I do", I replied with confusion evident in my voice.

"You love me but you're not _in love with_ me", she smiled sadly and stood to leave but I stopped her.

"What are you getting at?"

"I can't do this anymore", she whimpered through tears.

"Do what", I asked in exasperation.

"Be your booty call", she said as her tears began falling again. "At first I thought we had something special, maybe even to the point of you taking me as a second wife. But I know that isn't going to happen."

I sat there staring at her as she spoke to me.

"I gave you more than my body", she sniffled. "I gave you my heart. I gave you my hopes and fears. I gave you my everything but it wasn't enough to make me yours."

"T-Twilight", I gasped but she held up a hoof to forestall my words.

"I will never forget the time we spent together", she said as she began to cry, "but I can't keep lying to myself saying that someday soon you'll see what you have right in front of you. Maybe one day we can be together, and I'll be waiting for that day, but I just…"

Her words died on her lips as she raced from the room, the door slamming into the wall. Seconds later Cindra stepped through the door and eyed me in confusion. She looked down the hallway then back to me.

"What did you say to her", Cindra asked with wide eyes.

"She did the talking", I muttered as I slumped into a chair.

"And", Cindra prompted when I didn't continue speaking.

"She won't be coming around anymore", I sighed.

"Why?"

"She's too in love with me to be a 'booty call' as she phrased it", I growled angrily for some reason. "She was holding on just hoping I would love her the same way she loves me."

"She clearly doesn't know anything about changelings", Cindra huffed as her wings buzzed angrily.

"What are you talking about", I sighed and covered my eyes.

"You two are Bonded", she scoffed and cocked her eyebrow when I stared at her blankly. "Ugh, why do I have to explain everything?"

"Because you were _born_ a changeling", I grunted.

"Let me ask you this", Cindra said harshly. "What would happen if I locked you in an iron box with no food?"

"I'd starve", I said slowly as I stared at her.

"Precisely", she huffed with wide eyes. "If a changeling is cut off from their Bonded, no matter how much real food, love or lust a changeling consumes the hunger will always be there until it consumes you, turning you into a monster that destroys everything and everypony around them."

"Like a Shade or a vampony that hasn't fed in years", I sighed.

"Speaking of feeding", she muttered and stared into my eyes before baring her shoulder to me. "Feed. You need to."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before I rested my right hand against her left shoulder and sank my fangs into the flesh of her right shoulder. As her blood flowed over my tongue my eyes slid closed and her emotions washed over me. My brow furrowed as I tasted the slightest hint of fear in her blood but my mind grasped tightly to the concern that rolled from her. A trickle of amusement went through me when her slight case of jealousy came to light. I felt myself stiffen as her pleasures became mine. Inadvertently I let my own desires bleed through my needy grip on her and was rewarded with a mind numbing blast of lust.

"M-master", Cindra gasped painfully, causing my eyes to snap open.

I found myself crouched over her gripping her so tightly that her carapace had begun to crack under the pressure. Her neck was bent at an awkward angle and her torso was twisted painfully far. She was pushing weakly on my chest with her front hooves when I finally regained enough sense to pull my mouth from her paling flesh and seal the wound to prevent further blood loss.

"Oh shit", I gasped and backed away quickly. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!"

"Jackson", Twilight's voice called from the doorway. "I just wanted to- OH MY CELESTIA!"

Twilight raced into the room and slid to a stop beside Cindra, her eyes wide as she gingerly rested her muzzle against Cindra's throat. She sighed in slight relief before turning her eyes on me. The horror on her face as she stared at me stabbed me right in the heart.

"Twilight", I began but froze when her horn lit up.

"Jackson, stay right there", she demanded coolly. "Audrey, send notification to Canterlot Castle, priority one, override Alpha thirteen, message as follows: Requesting Princesses' presence immediately for royal arrest. End message. Send."

"What the fuck was that", I asked as I stared wide eyed at Twilight.

"I learned all about your castle, _Prince Jackson_ ", she hissed as she narrowed her eyes at me. "How could you?! Why would you want to kill Cindra?!"

"Is that what you think I was doing", I scoffed loudly. "If I wanted to kill her I would just roast her or something! Twilight, what do vamponies have to do?!"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE", my mother's voice boomed before the familiar pop of teleportation echoed and Twilight cringed and hissed in a breath before she grimaced at me and voiced my sentiments without knowing it.

"Well, fuck."


	128. Chapter 128

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SORRY MY DEAR READERS. I MISSED MY DEADLINE DUE TO CERTAIN ISSUES, BUT I'M TRYING TO GET BACK ON TRACK. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. NOW, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

"What in Equestria is going on here", my mother demanded as she stared at the bloody mare on the floor and matching evidence on my chin.

"It was a misunderstanding", Twilight blurted as she hopped forward to get her mentor's attention. "I'm so sorry, your Highness."

"What misunderstanding", the alicorn asked darkly as she loomed over the little purple unicorn.

"I went too far", I supplied when Twilight could only stammer and stutter. "There's a reason for it, too."

"What reason", she snapped at me as her feathers ruffled indignantly.

"Remember that fang", I asked before taking my changeling shape.

"BY THE HEAVENS", my mother shrieked as she launched herself backwards across the room. "JACKSON?!"

"Yes mom, it's me", I laughed but froze when I spotted my own crimson eyes in the mirror and shuddered. "The eyes are weird as hell, but I can get used to this."

"You're… you're not my son", she said quietly as her horn started to glow.

"Whoa, hey", I shouted and resumed my human body waving my arms. "Mom, it's me!"

"Prove it", she snarled and shot the floor by my foot as I took a step forward.

"Starswirl the fucking Bearded", I shouted and jumped backward. "Okay, fine! Aunt Luna tricked me into fucking her with a memory spell! Shit! Happy?!"

"No", she replied and her horn ceased glowing, "but even without dredging up that horrible memory I would know it was you."

"How?"

"You are the only one I know that is that irreverently foulmouthed", she replied as she stepped past me to check on Cindra.

"Yeah well, I'm a horrible person", I muttered, earning a glare from my mother.

"You have horrible manners", my mother refuted. "That doesn't make you a horrible person."

"No but making good mares cry does", I growled and turned to leave the room but a magenta aura wrapped around me and prevented my escape. "Twilight, let me go."

"No", she replied quietly as she stepped in front of me to look into my eyes. "I heard everything. Every single word."

"So what", I spat venomously. "You already made you position clear so leave!"

"What", she gasped in shock.

"I SAID LEAVE", I bellowed as I tried to get free. "LEAVE JUST LIKE SHADOW! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF WE'RE BOUND! I'D RATHER STARVE!"

"What was that", my mother hissed and was in my face within half a second. "Who's bound?!"

"Why does it matter", I snarled at the pretentious Princess before me as anger seethed in my veins. "She already said she was leaving so who gives a shit?!"

"I'm not leaving you", Twilight said quietly as she stepped forward.

"What, you're gonna stay in the Everfree for the rest of your life", I hissed. "Gonna waste your life away on a worthless endeavor just for me to fucking lose it when you die?! Fuck that! Just kill me now."

"If that's your wish", Cindra grinned and spun on me as her green eyes flashed brightly.

 _Green,_ I thought as her horn lit up. _One eye was bl- No fucking way!_

I ducked to the side as the blast of magic erupted from her horn but was just a touch to slow. Pain flared from my left shoulder but the anger inside of me far outweighed any pain I felt. I ducked under another blast as I raced toward her and she blinked. I caught a flash of blue just before my right foot connected with her cheek and slammed her against a wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING", I shouted as I stood over her. My arm felt like it was on fire but I ignored it as I stared down at the changeling. "I BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE TWICE AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!"

"M-master", she whimpered and looked around the room at the shocked and furious faces before her eyes drifted to my shoulder and a sickly expression came over her.

"Don't call me that", I snarled and took a step back. The room wavered for a moment then settled as I glared at the changeling beneath me.

"Master, what's going on", she asked as she began to cry. As she tried to crawl toward me I stepped back out of her reach. "Master, PLEASE! What did I do wrong?!"

"YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME", I roared and snatched her up by her throat. Her hooves kicked weakly but it was useless. I glared at her a moment before I dropped her and stepped away to calm myself.

"I wouldn't do that", she protested between coughs. "I would never hurt you, master."

"Lock her up", I snarled and stormed from the room. The rapid clopping of hooves told me that Twilight had followed me. I turned on her causing her to slide to a stop.

"Jackson, I think she was telling the truth", she said quietly.

"About what", I huffed and continued walking. She jumped forward and continued at a brisk canter to keep up with my strides.

"Well, about everything", she replied, her voice wavering comically due to her gait.

"So let me get this straight", I said with a scoff as I stopped walking. "You think we have some kind of buggy connection because Cindra says we do, you want me so bad you can't sleep at night but love me too much to resort to 'booty call' status, and now you're gonna spend the rest of your life with somepony you aren't married to. Is that about right?"

"You forgot the part where I help keep you centered", she smiled and stepped closer to me.

"Like having me arrested will keep me centered", I asked quietly as my shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry", she replied and propped her hooves up on my chest. She glanced away for a second before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips that I didn't return. "It was a misunderstanding and I made the wrong choice."

"You hurt me, Twilight", I murmured as I stared into her eyes as they shone with unshed tears. "I can forgive you because you did what you thought was right, but it still hurts."

"I'm sorry", she repeated with a trembling lip. "I never meant to hurt you! I was just trying to keep you from making a mistake that would ruin you!"

"I know", I sighed and pulled her head against my chest as her tears started to fall.

"Jackson", she whimpered and turned her eyes to mine. "I'm worried about you."

"Why", I asked as I stared into those shimmering violet eyes.

"You've changed recently", she said as she nuzzled into me. "We all feel like we're losing you to something… dark."

"What", I scoffed as I stroked her mane.

"Something broke inside when Shadow left-"

"Don't", I said coolly and stepped back as the happiness drained out of me.

"Jackson, I know it hurts", she sighed as her front hooves hit the floor. "I want to help you past the pain."

"Oh, so you're gonna try to fuck the pain away huh", I demanded and turned my head to the side. "Fuckin' mares always wantin' my dick."

"I'm more interested in your heart", she replied levelly.

"Yeah… sure", I muttered and kept walking.

"You may not believe it", she said sharply as she pressed her hooves to my chest and pushed me back against a wall, halting my progress. "But I actually care about more than your Celestia damned penis! I care about Jackson Everfree, the one that showed me love is a truly powerful thing capable of amazing feats."

Her eyes closed as she rested her head on my chest. My hands slowly found their way to her head and the back of her neck. I felt the anger flowing from me as we held each other and realized tears were silently sliding down my face.

"MASTER DON'T LEAVE ME", Cindra sobbed as she rocketed toward the two of us with three guards chasing her firing bolts of magic at her. When I saw she was going to collide with us I turned my back to her and braced myself.

"Well, fuck."


	129. Chapter 129

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY. I WRESTLED WITH THIS CHOICE, BUT I WISH TO ANNOUNCE THAT I'M TAKING A ONE MONTH HIATUS. I AM NOT ABANDONING THE BROKEN ONE, I HAVE PERSONAL REASONS FOR THIS HIATUS AND WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PATIENCE IN THIS TIME. I PROMISE A RETURN ON JUNE 18TH RESUMING A NORMAL POSTING SCHEDULE. THANK YOU AGAIN, EVERYONE. NOW, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

Pain flared through my back as Cindra slammed into us wrapping her hooves around us as she sobbed and tried to hide from the guards rapidly approaching the tangle of limbs the three of us found ourselves in. As the three guards reached us two bolts of stunning magic slammed into Cindra and her body went limp.

"STAND DOWN", Silver Lance shouted as he raced down the hallway toward us.

"But sir", one of the guards replied as he began to pull Cindra out of the pony pile, "Cindra just attacked Prince Jackson!"

"WHAT", he snarled and wheeled around to face the changeling. "Is this true?!"

"She wasn't herself", I groaned as I got to my feet holding my left shoulder. "Look at her eyes."

"One green, one blue", he muttered as he looked closer. "She doesn't have a mane like she used to but that blue eye is definitely hers."

"Guards, leave her", I growled in a voice that allowed no arguments and the three guards fled. I sighed before turning back to Silver. "I don't know what happened. Her eyes were shining green and she just attacked out of nowhere."

I turned my eyes to the changeling mare laying dazed on the floor. Her eyes shone in terror as she stared up at me. I released her from the effects of the spells and helped her up. She trembled as she pressed against me and I sighed heavily.

"Cindra, let me look into your mind", I said quietly as I knelt down beside her.

"D-do you need p-permission to look into somepony's m-mind", Silver stuttered and flinched when I motioned him closer.

"You're stuttering again", I sighed and rubbed his ear. "Silver, you need to relax a little."

I rubbed his ear for a few minutes and funnily enough his back leg began kicking before I laughed and stilled my fingers. He looked at me in confusion as I pulled his head toward me but froze when I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Slow down a little", I smiled as he stared at me blankly. "And try to relax. I won't kill you for simple mistakes."

"Yes, Prince Jackson", he replied softly and stumbled away when I released him.

I watched him go before turning back to the mares with a chuckle. I cocked an eyebrow as Twilight stared at me with a gaping jaw. Cindra stared hungrily after Silver until he turned the corner and she shook her head. She turned her eyes to me before looking away.

"You can look", Cindra replied and stepped forward.

"This won't hurt", I smiled and touched my fingers to her forehead.

I slipped into her mind and swam through the sea of thoughts and feelings. As I drew closer to her soul my surroundings got darker and darker until I could barely see anything. I looked all around me but saw nothing to be alarmed about.

 _I know there's something wrong,_ I thought to myself. _I just have to figure out what and how to solve it._

I felt a flash of anger and turned to the left as a shape slowly appeared in the darkness. Her hooves were silent as she advanced on me with burning green eyes full of hatred.

"Hydra", I whispered when she got closer.

"Prince Jackson", she hissed, venom dripping from her voice. "Having fun with our queen and princess?"

"Why did you try to kill me", I asked as I rolled my left shoulder.

"Seems fair to me", she replied as she inspected her hoof disinterestedly. "After all, I was _murdered_ to save you."

"What", I asked in dread and disbelief.

"What, you think I would _willingly_ give my life for you", she scoffed. "That's funnier than the last words Queen Chrysalis said to me right before she slit my throat."

"What were they", I asked quietly as sadness began to creep into my heart.

"She told me to rejoice, for I was doing a good deed", she laughed mirthlessly. "The only good deed I want is to end you."

"Why", I asked as she stepped closer.

"Why", she repeated angrily. "I'll tell you why! You ruined everything! We were perfectly fine until you kidnapped our queen! Then you had to come to the hive and defile our queen with your freakish body."

I jolted as I saw tears fall from her eyes.

"Why did you have to come into our lives", she shouted through her tears. "Why did you have to destroy everything we worked so hard for?! How could you kill so many changelings so heartlessly?!"

"I destroy that which threatens me or those in my care", I replied evenly.

"I hate you", she said quietly as her tears continued to fall from her squinted eyes.

"I didn't know", I whispered and stepped toward her.

"Stay away from me", she whimpered in sorrow. "Because of you I'm stuck in Cindra's mind without a body of my own."

"I'm so sorry", I sighed and pulled the struggling changeling into a hug.

"I hate you", she whimpered as she stopped trying to get free and collapsed in my arms sobbing.

I held her until her sobs had petered out into tiny sniffles and still she clung to me pitifully. My heart ached for her and I racked my brain to try to figure out a solution. Something she had said clicked in my mind and I got an idea.

"Hydra, is your soul intact", I asked quietly.

"I… I guess so", she sniffled and pulled away from me. "It doesn't matter though. Cindra is in my body."

"I can remedy that", I smiled and chuckled when she turned a disbelieving stare on me.

"How?"

"I'm going to clone Cindra's body", I grinned.

"But her body was incinerated", she argued and shook her head. "I myself cast the spell!"

"I have my ways", I grinned back and disentangled myself from the changeling. "Now, can you be good and not attack me for a few hours?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like getting blasted or stabbed or anything like that", I laughed.

"Why are you helping me", she clarified as she shook her head. "Why help me when I have been nothing but awful to you?"

"I can't stand to see a pretty mare cry", I winked and removed myself from Cindra's mind.

"M-master", Cindra blinked in confusion.

"You're getting a new body", I replied and turned on my heel making my way to the lab with the two mares in tow. I flung the door to the lab open and stared at the random unicorn using the lab for some kind of endeavor involving a white powdery substance. "What the fuck is this shit?"

"N-nothing, your Highness", he mumbled before his work vanished in a flash. As he trotted toward the door I spotted a small spot of the white powder at the edge of his nostril.

"What was that", I demanded icily as my magic lifted him from the floor.

"N-nothing", he replied but Twilight stepped forward with her horn sparking. "Okay, it's coltaine!"

"What", I asked as Twilight glared at the unicorn.

"It's a horribly addictive drug", Twilight replied darkly. "It almost killed Shining Armor."

"Okay, fuck that", I growled. "Audrey, lock this unicorn up and notify Canterlot about this. And while you're at it, is Cindra's DNA still on file?"

 _ **Yes, Prince Jackson**_ , Audrey replied as the unicorn vanished with a shout. _**DNA data for the changeling Cindra is still within my databanks.**_

"Good", I grinned and began to mutter to myself about necessities.

"Jackson, what are you doing", Twilight asked cautiously.

"I know why Cindra attacked me", I replied as I made my way to a low lying table with a mechanical contraption on it.

"Why", Cindra asked eagerly with a cocked head.

"It wasn't you", I said as I pulled the handle and watched as the machine came to life.

Gears spun, pistons moved and a slight crunching noise was heard. After several seconds of noise a tray slid out of the other side of the machine bearing a single cigar packed with foalflower.

"What do you mean it wasn't her", Twilight demanded as I used a flaming fingertip to light the cigar.

"Simple", I replied and huffed out smoke. "Hydra's soul stayed in her body for some reason and she took over when she tried to kill me. That's why both eyes were green."

"So what are you gonna do, master", Cindra asked quietly.

"Audrey, begin cloning the changeling Cindra", I said and smiled at the two mares as Audrey announced her compliance. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"Are you sure this is a good idea", Twilight asked but her excitement was betrayed by the twinkle of curiosity in her eyes.

"Absolutely", I replied without hesitation. "I want to be able to sleep at night without worrying if Cindra is gonna go Hydra on me."

"Well, if I recall correctly it should take about two hours to form a pony clone", Twilight said to herself before looking at us. "What do we do for the next two hours?"

"I can think of something", Cindra grinned and pressed up against me.

"Well, fuck."


	130. Chapter 130

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AS PROMISED I RETURN WITH A NEW CHAPTER. HOWEVER, I REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER I WAS ABLE TO DO. BETWEEN MY CHILD'S STAY IN THE HOSPITAL AND OTHER DIFFICULTIES I WAS UNABLE TO WRITE. HAVE NO FEAR THOUGH, THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE. I WILL HAVE TO POST CHAPTERS AS THEY ARE COMPLETED BUT THEY WILL BE COMING. THANK YOU ALL. NOW, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I stared at the changeling lying motionless before me and felt a twinge of excitement. Every detail was just as I remembered, including the shining foreleg, and my heart clenched as my gaze drew in the sight of her. It was finally time to have Cindra back.

"Master", Cindra whispered as she stared down at her body. "Master, this is creepy as fuck."

"But it's necessary for having your body back", I replied quietly as I pulled her against my side. "Cindra, I want you to be whole again. I want to be able to sleep without wondering if you're gonna kill me."

"But that wasn't-"

"I know that, dearie", I replied and rubbed her ears. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes", she replied right away and lay down beside her original body's clone.

My scythe sprang into my hands and I took a deep breath before closing my eyes. I felt a familiar surge of energy as Cindra's soul slipped through the blade. My heart raced as her soul slowly began to drift into the lifeless body. As the last bit of her soul drained from my scythe I tossed it aside and sent a very brief jolt of electricity into her to restart her heart.

"Come on", I muttered as I waited for her eyes to open. "Come on, Cindra. Come back to me."

"What's going on", a familiar voice behind me groaned and I flicked my fingers toward Hydra binding her to the floor with magic.

"Stay there", I growled without taking my eyes off of Cindra.

After what seemed like an eternity two gorgeous blue eyes blinked open and I was staring into the eyes of my loving bug pony.

"Hey beautiful", I smiled happily. "Welcome back."

"Master", she asked groggily as she looked down at her front hooves. "Master!"

With a raucous whoop of joy she leapt into my arms and held me tightly. Her lips pressed to mine and I felt my heart clench as happiness flowed through me. I felt tears of joy slip from my eyes as I held her in my loving grasp.

"Oh Cindra", I whispered. "I'm so happy to have you back."

"I'm happy to be back", she smiled as she nuzzled me lovingly.

"What to do with you", I sighed and turned my attention to Hydra. "Can you safely go back to the hive?"

Tears began to gather in her green eyes as her ears drooped. She glanced at me but turned her head away as her tears began to fall.

"My queen murdered me", she whimpered. "She gave my life to you. I am yours to command."

"Then I suggest you start by drying your tears", I replied as I stood cradling Cindra in my arms. "You're going to be working with Silver Lance and the other guards. Brace yourself. Audrey, collect genetic sample."

Hydra squealed as a needle shot from the wall to collect the sample. The look on her face had the changeling in my arms cackling as she relayed her experience. The story had the desired effect and drew a small laugh from the lesser changeling. Her levity was short lived as she turned to face me.

"How should I address you", she asked seriously. "Would you prefer I call you master?"

"Call me anything but late for dinner", I laughed. "Honestly I don't care what you call me."

"Understood, your Highness", she bowed.

"Anything but that", I laughed. "I tend to apply lips to mares that do that."

"Yes, m-master", she replied hesitantly. "May I tend to my duties now?"

"Don't you want something to eat", I asked as I reached out to rub her ear but she shied away. "Hydra, I'm not going to hurt you."

I reached out again and she flinched slightly but calmed down instantly as I rubbed her smooth ears one at a time. A small smile began to work its way onto her face before I laughed and pulled my hand away, a fact that she seemed to dislike. She gave me a hesitant smile before she trotted away.

"How can you be so violent yet so caring", Cindra asked with a smile and nuzzled me. "You're such a mystery to me."

"I'm a bit of a mystery to everypony", I laughed and started walking. "Honestly, I'm glad that nopony has bothered- HIT THE DIRT!"

As we flung ourselves to the floor a gray blur streaked through the hall and slammed into the wall scattering envelopes everywhere. I raced over and checked on the ditzy mailmare while Cindra began gathering letters.

"Holy shit! Derpy, are you okay", I asked as I helped her to her hooves.

"I'm sorry your Highness", she blushed. "I just don't know what went wrong."

"Derpy what did I tell you last time you came by", I asked as I dropped to one knee.

"I… I can't remember, your Highness", she muttered morosely.

"For starters", I grinned and placed a quick kiss on her lips, laughing as her wings shot straight out. "Don't call me 'you Highness' anymore."

I expected her to be somewhat comatose but the shine in her eyes was completely unexpected.

"Derpy, are you- mmff!"

My words died as Derpy's lips crashed into mine. Her hooves wrapped around my neck as she deepened the kiss and eased her tongue into my mouth. I teased the tip of her tongue with my own before I pulled back from the kiss but her lips followed mine and I found myself on my back with an amorous mare in my arms as Cindra squirmed in barely contained desire. Eventually the kiss ended and we parted, gasping for breath.

"You need to be more careful", I whispered lamely as I stroked her cheek. "You're gonna get hurt one day."

"Maybe", she grinned goofily, "but not today."

"Okay", I laughed as I slid her off of my chest and stood. "So, whatcha got for me?"

"Oh, It's a letter from Appleloosa", she replied and fished the letter out. "Ih mell hunny."

I took the letter from her mouth and the scent of changelings wafted to my nose. I thanked her, dropped two bits into her mail bag and waved as she left to go about her business. I couldn't help but laugh at the sound of clattering armor and aggravated yelling as I pulled the letter from the envelope.

 **Prince Jackson,**

 **I hope this letter finds you well. I had hoped to speak to you before you left but I understand that circumstances prevented it. Allow me to say that I hold a great deal of respect for you. Despite being a prisoner you put yourself in harm's way to defend the changeling nation. Your bravery has inspired me, but your compassion humbles me. I felt your pain over the passing of the youngling and others at the outpost. Truly, my heart goes out to you. I have only dreamed of having such a compassionate monarch and have requested immediate transfer to your fiefdom. Between you and me, Queen Chrysalis breathes easier knowing you will have me by your side at all times. Provided the postal service runs on schedule I will arrive the day after this letter. It is an honor to serve you, Prince Jackson.**

 **Blitz**

"Damn", I growled.

"What's wrong master", Cindra asked as she eyed the letter.

"Chrysalis is transferring Blitz to the Everfree", I sighed.

"But that's good, right", she asked and nuzzled my arm. "Blitz is a highly skilled protector."

"I don't need a foalsitter", I sighed as I folded the letter up and stuffed it in a pocket.

"He's not a foalsitter", she sighed and rested a hoof on my forearm. "He's a bodyguard."

"I don't need one", I sighed again and rubbed her ears. "Well, let's go address the staff, shall we?"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea master", Cindra muttered. "How will they react to you being a changeling?"

"I don't really care", I shrugged and started walking again. "If they have a problem they can fuck off. Audrey, please gather all of the staff in the throne room."

 _ **Yes, Prince Jackson.**_

"This shit's gonna have nuts in it", I grumbled as I walked

"Master, there's something I should tell you", Cindra said nervously as she trotted along beside me.

"Not now", I sighed and placed my hand over her eyes.

"Master", she growled and ducked away from my hand. "There's a chance Hydra might be pregnant!"

"I didn't fuck Hydra", I scoffed.

"But we had sex", she replied. "When I was using her body!"

"Well, fuck."


	131. Chapter 131

**AUTHORS NOTE: HELLO, MY NAUGHTY MONKEYS! I LIVE! FIRST, MY HUMBLEST APOLOGIES. I WON'T BORE YOU WITH ALL THE TROUBLES I DEALT WITH BUT THE BIGGEST KICK IN THE HEAD WAS WHEN MY LAPTOP FRIED ITSELF. I WROTE THIS CHAPTER ON MOBILE, AND IT SUCKS! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

I stared at the gathered servants and guards as I sat on my throne. To one side stood Hydra, her eyes scanning the throne room. To the other side and much closer stood Cindra. The staff mumbled amongst themselves and stared at me expectantly. I turned a weary gaze to Cindra and she smiled reassuringly. I returned the smile and stood.

"Thank you for your attention", I said loudly as I looked around the room. "I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, we have a new security specialist arriving in a few hours. His name is Blitz and he is a changeling!"

Multiple gasps sounded around the room. One yellow Pegasus, Sunny Day, muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes. The next instant I was in his face, startling him so badly he fell over backwards. A growl slipped out of my chest as I crouched over him.

"What was that Sunny", I grinned and stared.

"I... s-said... we d-don't need him", Sunny trembled.

"You have a problem with changelings, don't you", I whispered inches from his muzzle.

"Y-yes... I d-do", he blushed.

"Then we have issues", I replied coolly. "See, I have a little secret."

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I _am_ a changeling", I hissed and cackled as all the ponies near us gasp.

I stood and looked around.

"That's right", I shouted as I looked around. "You serve a changeling Prince! How I became a changeling is not important! I don't want to know personal feelings about changelings! Only thing I care want to know is this!"

I turned and stared at Sunny Day.

"Will you serve me as you have since the beginning? If not... go pack your belongings and get the fuck out", I said calmly.

Three guards bowed and vanished from the room. Several maids rushed out as well. To my disappointment the head chef left as well, muttering about changelings and meat. I sighed and flapped my wings, propelling me back to the throne. I turned and stared at the remaining servants. All of them had nervous looks on their faces and to my surprise Sunny was still in the room.

"Still here", I called to him.

"Yes Prince Jackson", he bowed.

"Why?"

"Because I... I'm sorry", he muttered.

"Apology accepted", I grinned and motioned to Cindra and Hydra. "But you still have to apologize to these lovely mares and to Captain Blitz when he arrives."

"Yes, Prince Jackson", he bowed and turned to the mares in question. "Miladies, I apologize for my ignorance and prejudice. Please forgive me."

"That's okay", Cindra muttered.

"Get over it", Hydra huffed.

I grinned and looked around the room.

"I had another announcement but I forgot it", I chuckled. "When I remember what it was Audrey will notify you right away. Dismissed."

I sat on the throne until long after the throne room emptied, staring at the floor as I absently rubbed the arm of my throne.

"Prince Jackson", Hydra began softly. "I would like to suggest moving back into the castle."

"Sure", I shrugged.

"But master", Cindra blurted, "you would be much sa- oh. Well that didn't take much."

I smiled at my two changelings and rolled my eyes. Apparently I got injured too often for their tastes. I breathed in to yawn but stared at Hydra as she shuffled nervously. After a minute of silence she whimpered and hung her head. I motioned her over and opened my arms, welcoming her into my embrace.

"What is it", I asked quietly.

"I c-can't...", she whispered tearfully.

"How long until you lay the eggs", Cindra muttered.

"Less than a week", she sniffled.

"Just like you", I replied and dropped my head back against my throne, "the crickets will have a permanent home here."

"But-"

"But nothing", I shouted as I exploded to my feet. "I'm the father of the new changelings so I'm taking responsibility!"

"That's not the changeling way", she shouted back.

"It's the Jackson way", I replied and looked at Cindra. "She is not to leave the castle."

"Why are you doing this", Hydra demanded.

"I refuse to lose another child", I growled.

"Another child", a familiar voice called from the doorway.

I turned and stared at the doorway, my heart leaping into my throat as I stared into the yellow eyes of my ex wife. She stared at Hydra in disdain as she approached the throne room.

"Caught your little announcement", she whispered and snuggled into the fillie giggling and cooing in her foreleg. "Part changeling now? How'd that happen?"

"I shoved a fang in my arm and my body absorbed it", I replied evenly. "Is this a supervised visit with Aliya?"

"May I please speak to you in private", she asked as she smiled softly.

"Call if you need us, master", Cindra grinned as she shoved Hydra along in front of her.

"Okay", I replied when the two changelings were gone. "We're alone. What do you need?"

"To beg your forgiveness", she whispered tearfully. "I was so wrong to leave you! I was... I was so jealous that I was an idiot!"

"It was wrong", I replied quietly. "And yes, you were an idiot."

"I have no excuse", she whispered as her tears fell. A single tear splashed on Aliya's nose and she squeaked, jerking her head back. "Please... let us come back home where we belong."

"Those doors have never been locked", I replied and pointed behind her. "I've been waiting for the day you walked back into my life. Why did it take so long?"

"I was afraid", she muttered and set Aliya on the carpet. I couldn't help but smile as she took shaky steps toward me. "I was terrified you would... turn your back on us."

"Really", I asked as I dropped to my knees and picked my daughter up. "Now why the hell would I be so stupid?"

"Y-you mean...", she gasped and her lip quivered.

"You always had a place here", I smiled, my tears forming in my eyes.

My heart swelled with the love I had been missing as she stepped forward and sunk into my embrace tearfully apologizing repeatedly until I silenced her with a kiss.

"Prince Jackson", Hydra called flatly from the doorway. "Miss Zecora is here to see you."

"Show her in, please", I smiled.

"At once", she replied quietly and bowed stiffly before stomping away.

"What's her deal", Shadow asked as she stared after Hydra.

"Not sure", I mumbled and kissed her again before I passed Aliya back to her and resumed my place on my throne. Moments later the rhyming zebra entered the throne room.

"Do my eyes deceive me", she smiled warmly. "Or is it truly Princess Shadow Bloom I see?"

"It's her", I replied and stared lovingly at my wife. "What did you need?"

"My stock of herb is rather low. To your crop, I'd like to go. A few plants I ask of you, to make many a healing brew."

"Zecora, we've been over this", I sighed. "Four plants a month isn't something I'll miss. Take the plants you need today, the next time here you won't have to stray. Those plants are in that field out there, not to keep but to share."

She bowed and thanked me before turning and trotting away.

"Master", Cindra shouted as she burst into the throne room. "Master, it's Hydra!"

"What about her", I asked as I rose from the throne.

"She's begun laying eggs", she said with wide eyes.

"Well, fuck."


	132. Chapter 132

I rushed out of the throne room, my heart racing as I followed Cindra through the halls. We made our way to our antechamber and rushed into the small side room Hydra had taken residence in. I didn't know what to expect but my heart both warmed and froze as we stepped into the room.

Hydra lay on the floor, curled into a ball and panting slightly as a clear fluid dripped from her marehood. Gathered into a towel were five eggs, each about nine inches long. I rushed to her side, stroking her head gently. She lifted her head and looked at me tearfully.

"Five new lives", she whispered. "What am I gonna do?!"

"Stay here", I replied quietly. "Raise them as you see fit. Raise them free."

"The choice is yours, your Majesty", Cindra bowed.

"I'm not royalty", Hydra argued.

"You gave birth to a clutch of eggs", Cindra smiled. "I think that qualifies you."

"I'm not royalty", she shouted. "I never wanted eggs! This is your fault! You just had to mate when using my body! I should kill you for this!"

She tried to stand but her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor. Her tears fell quickly as she sobbed and I lifted her into my arms, hugging her tightly as Shadow watched silently.

"I n-never wanted hatchlings", she sobbed.

"Then I'll raise them as my own", Cindra growled and got right in her face. "You were given a wonderful gift. I should rip your fucking throat out for turning your back on your own offspring!"

"Calm down", I ordered and Cindra backed away from her with a hiss.

"You don't deserve the title of Queen", she snarled.

"But I'm not a queen", Hydra shouted. "I'm just a drone that got pregnant!"

"You birthed five eggs, not just one", Cindra shrieked and pointed a hoof at the eggs. "Now who the fuck births multiple eggs?! A Queen!"

"But I'm not royalty", Hydra sobbed, her eyes wide. "I never will be! You're the princess of the changelings!"

"You pathetic grub", Cindra snarled and used her magic to gather the edges of the towel together forming a sling which she looped around her neck. "I hope it breaks your heart when they call me mama instead of you."

Despite my protests Cindra turned and trotted from the room, kicking the door shut. I looked at Shadow and she turned her eyes away. I sighed and hugged Hydra tightly before I stood and lay the sobbing changeling on her bed. My fingers brushed Shadow's ear on the way by but she pulled away from my touch and used a hoof to open the door. I sighed and followed her out, closing the door gently before we entered the bedchamber and made our way to the balcony.

"So, you haven't changed", Shadow sighed quietly. "Still rutting anything on four legs that talks. I thought you had... Nevermind."

She stared at me and shook her head with a sigh as she turned and slowly walked away.

"So you're just gonna leave again?"

"I didn't say that", she whispered and stopped walking, glancing back at me. "I'm mad, not cruel. We aren't going anywhere. But I'm sleeping with Cindra and Aliya in here tonight. What you do is your choice. As always."

She slowly walked away, her ears low. I stared out past the wall of the castle and threw back my head releasing a shout of anger at the universe's sense of humor. As I slammed my fists on the banister I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I lowered my gaze and stared at the fletches of an arrow protruding from my chest.

"That isn't supposed to be there", I mumbled as I fell on my ass.

"Jackson, I'm sorry", Shadow called as she trotted back out, gasping when she saw the arrow. "Jackson!"

"Get down", I called weakly but my heart stopped as an arrow embedded itself in her throat, dropping her to her knees with wide eyes. "Audrey, shields up!"

A shining bubble snapped into place around the castle instantly and I used my good arm to drag myself to my bleeding wife. I grabbed her hoof and in a flash we were in the infirmary beside Nurse Redheart.

"Oh my Celestia", she gasped and began barking orders at the other nurses. Shadow was lifted onto a gurney and carted away as two orderlies helped me stand. I tried to follow after Shadow but I was physically pushed into a different operating room.

"Shadow", I shouted and tried to step around the ponies but they blocked my way, their horns glowing. "Fucking move!"

"Princess Shadow will be fine", the shorter of the two grunted as I kicked him but he refused to move aside. "Let us get that arrow out then you can go see her!"

"Then hurry the fuck up and do it", I growled.

Without hesitation the short orderly pulled the arrow free amidst my pained roars and his coworker healed the wound. I rushed past them and bolted down the hallway but yet another orderly stood in my way at the doors of the operating room.

"Prince Jackson, please wait", he begged. "The medical team is working on her and must not be disturbed!"

"Fuck you", I shouted and kicked him in the face.

I stepped over his unconscious form and slipped through the doors, staring at the sight of my newly reunited wife laying on the operating table with a slowly closing wound in her neck. As the unicorn nurse finished the healing process I picked up the discarded arrow and studied it for some clue as to my attacker's identity.

The arrow was made from a dark wood I could've sworn I had seen somewhere before and the fletches were a deep blue. Something about that color nagged at my mind but I couldn't figure out what for a few moments but then it clicked somewhere deep in my mind.

"Lunar Guards", I snarled and snapped the arrow in half.

I strode from the infirmary, my heart hardening with each step I took. My voice rang out as I shouted for my guards to gather and within moments thirty guards were before me. They shifted nervously, their eyes shifting from my face to the two halves of the arrow in my hand.

"Everfree guards", I shouted as I began to pace. "Less than an hour ago, the Princess Shadow Bloom and I both were shot with one arrow each!"

There were angry murmurs rippling through the crowd of guards.

"As you can see, we survived! The arrows", I snarled and held the deep blue fletches, "came from the Lunar Guard! It's clear what we have to do! We have to go and retrieve the information needed to bring the perpetrator to justice!"

A shout of approval rose from them.

"Unicorns, team up with a Pegasus! We teleport above the city and drop into the gardens! No lethal magic, stun only! Princess Luna is mine! Let's move!"

I turned and began to storm toward the door but froze as I spotted a billowing starry mane entering the door. Her eyes locked with mine and I grinned at my fortune as Luna sighed.

"Well, fuck."


	133. Chapter 133

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO MY NAUGHTY MONKEYS! YES, I RETURN! THE DELAY IS FROM A HORRIBLE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK AND HOSPITALIZATION SO I BRING TO YOU AN EXTRA SPECIAL CHAPTER. AS ONE OF MY READERS COMMENTED, I WAS IN A VERY BAD CAR ACCIDENT APRIL 2ND, WHICH BROKE MY NECK AND RESULTED IN ME BEING PARALYZED FROM THE WAIST DOWN. RIGHT AFTER THE SURGERY TO FIX MY SPINE MY HEART STOPPED TWICE BUT THE VEIL COULDN'T HOLD ME SO I RECEIVED A PACEMAKER. WHILE RECOVERING I BATTLED PNEUMONIA. AFTER UNDERGOING REHABILITATION I CAN FINALLY TYPE AND DRAW AGAIN. I FULLY INTEND TO DRAW SOME EVENTS FROM THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER AS SOON AS I WRITE IT. ANYWAY, ON WITH THE MAGIC!**

Rage welled up in me at the sight of my aunt and I hurled the arrow at her. Her shield blocked the arrow letting it clatter to the floor but I launched myself forward. At the last second I teleported inside her shield grabbing her throat. My momentum carried us to the wall, her shield dropping as the surprise broke her concentration and shattered her shield.

"Fucking cunt", I snarled and slammed her head into the wall, grinning as a small crimson splatter of blood covered a section of the wall.

As she fell my fist connected with her skull slamming her into the floor with a strangled cry. My fingers gripped her mane and I threw her to the ceiling. On her way back down I kicked her in the ribs and sent her sailing through a support collumn and tumbling across the floor coughing up blood.

"Jackson please", she gasped. "I did nothing wrong!"

"You sent your guards after us", I roared and flashed across the room, driving my fist into her chest breaking more ribs and knocking the breath from her. "Why?!"

I grabbed her horn and repeatedly slammed her face into the floor sending blood, spit, fur and teeth flying. With a mighty heave I lifted Luna and threw her against the wall. I was instantly on her kicking and stomping her repeatedly before a chitinous body slammed into me.

I spun and grabbed the changeling's mane but my anger faded almost instantly as it flowed into Cindra's mouth. Almost instantly she fell to her knees and began vomiting violently as I crouched beside her and rubbed her back. I turned my cold gaze to Luna and rose, slowly walking to her as my sword materialized in my hand.

"Princess Luna of Equestria, you are hereby charged with treason against Everfree sovereignty", I said coldly and lifted my sword. "You are sentenced to death, a sentence to be carried out immediately."

I began swinging downward with all my might but just as the sword was about to sever her neck a shrill shriek ripped through the castle freezing time itself as a glowing golden portal opened in the floor behind me. Two massive purple hands swirling with shrieking, horrifying souls reached out with blinding speed and lifted me from my feet, yanking me bodily into the portal. A terrifying scene surrounded me as I was dragged through a dark winding tunnel, souls screaming and clawing at me as I passed.

I slammed to the floor, pain flaring through my body as I looked around, the Death Castle obscured by a thick fog that kept me from seeing even the floor just below me. Slowly I stood and turned around, silence meeting my ears for a moment before a voice deeper than the depths of night met my ears and cut through the void where my soul was supposed to be be.

"So you're Jackson... I must admit, I expected more", the voice rumbled softly. "But no matter. You're better than the last."

"What the fuck", I muttered as I turned and pointed my sword in the direction of the voice. "Show yourself! Who are you and why are you in my castle?!"

"My name is Cain. No harm in telling you. As for why I'm in your realm..."

The fog suddenly cleared, revealing a massive man who was easily seven feet tall standing in front of my throne and cracking his neck. From the neck down every inch of him was clad in midnight blue armor, the edges and joints of the individual plates of metal trimmed in deep crimson with what appeared to be a golden sash around his waist. His obsidian hair fell to his shoulders, seeming to almost shine in the light. Two things stood out more than his sharp features and stoic demeanor. The first was his glowing green reptilian eyes. Second were his horns, long and jagged. One had been snapped off less than halfway up and gave him a sense of danger and power.

 _This guy is fucking badass,_ I thought to myself.

"First and foremost", he intoned calmly as he stepped down from the throne, "I'm here to kick your ass."

"Dat's a huge bitch", I muttered and sheathed my sword, rolling my shoulders as I stepped back away from him. "Why do you want to kick my ass?"

For a moment he was silent, pressing his gauntlets together to pop his knuckles before taking a calm breath.

"Revenge, payback, retribution", he rumbled. "There are many terms for it."

He reached behind him and grabbed the black flowing cape that hung from his shoulders and pulled it free, tossing it aside dramatically. The action made me think of an ancient human vampony in an equally ancient castle and I almost laughed before it registered in my mind that a fight was brewing.

"Revenge", I asked loudly as I began to get a sinking sensation in my gut. "I never met you before!"

"It isn't necessary to perform transgressions against me personally", he rumbled. "Enough talk. Let's see what you've got."

He started toward me with fists raised, his voice more intrigued than upset. I raised my own fists and he paused, glancing at his gauntlets.

"Well this isn't fair, now is it", he chuckled and unclasped his gauntlets, letting them drop to the floor with an impossibly loud clang that echoed through the room.

"Fuck", I muttered and dug in my ear before shaking my head and rolling my shoulders. "Ugh... Maximum effort."

I flapped my wings to propel myself forward, launching a flurry of lightning fast punches at his face and torso. The first few punches were blocked, but several found their mark before he smirked and grabbed my wrist. He yanked me forward and smashed his forearm into my face, filling my mouth with the sweet taste of my blood before sweeping my legs out from under me.

"Not bad, kid", he chuckled and wiped his lip. "You throw a good punch!"

I shook my head as I rolled to a stop and spit out a bit of my brown blood before standing and grinning widely.

"You too", I laughed. "You fight so much harder than the ponies!"

With a joyful shout I rushed in and sent a powerful kick into his ribs as I charged my left hand with magic. The second my boot struck his ribs he grabbed my ankle and calf, lifting me above his head before slamming me on the stone floor and sending me skidding across the floor.

"Brown blood", he muttered as he dusted his chest off and started forward. "Are you a roach or something?"

"No", I coughed and stood, clutching my head with my right hand as my left continued to glow. "If you... ugh... survive... I might explain it."

He continued toward me, grinning as he walked.

"Magic? Alright, two can play at that game", he rumbled and squared his stance, raising his hands as he narrowed his eyes. "Careful now, boy. Don't make a move you'll regret."

"Nah, this is gonna be great", I grinned at him.

In the blink of an eye I appeared behind him with a crack of teleportation. His eyes went wide in surprise and I chuffed out a chuckle. Before anything else could happen I swung with all my might, grinning as my magically charged hand contacted his rear. He let out a thunderous roar and launched upward, kicking off the ceiling to land in a somewhat heroic pose before pulling a large golden tail around and rubbing it, smoothing the draconic blades down.

"Ow", he muttered and lashed his tail once before standing and wrapping his tail back around his waist. "Not conventional, but oddly effective. You might want to check your hand, though."

I looked down at my hand but my eyes widened as I stared at the bloody mass of flesh. My face turned to him and back to my hand rapidly multiple times.

"Motherfucker", I shouted and launched a black ball of fire at him.

"You're the one that did it", he smirked and spun, guiding the fireball around him and pitching it back at me.

"Oh shit", I squeaked and fled the room, the fireball chasing me all the way outside. "Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!"

Cain stepped forward before sighing.

"He has the brain of a gnat", he groaned and facepalmed before slamming his fists together, fire enveloping his body and teleporting him outside.

He appeared right in front of me and swept my feet out from under me, allowing the fireball to slam into his chest and explode without even moving him.

"You're not very bright, are you", he asked as the smoke cleared, staring down at me as his foot on my chest held me down.

"Sometimes", I coughed and willed spikes to shoot from my chest impaling his foot.

He jumped back with an audible hiss and pained shout, glaring at me as I scrambled away regaining my feet and spreading my wings to stretch the muscles.

"Ya ain't runnin' from me", he snarled and kicked off the ground, his own set of golden leathery wings spreading wide.

"And now things get serious", I grinned and took flight, snapping my fingers as rapid electronic music played from nowhere and everywhere. "Do you hear what happens whenever we push the beat harder?"

I charged toward him as I drew my sword.

"Clearly this begs the question, are we pushing science too far", I grinned and pulled out of my dive, "and going where nopony has gone before?"

The tempo kicked up as I bolted forward, charging the intruder again. He ducked back, one fist engulfed in swirling white flames and pressed his hands together engulfing both hands and his arms before charging me, more than matching my speed and becoming a blur.

"Bring it", I cackled and sheathed my sword before engulfing my body in black flames.

I filled my wings with magic and raced forward to meet his approach, spinning as I got close, but it wasn't enough. The force of our collision stopped time for a moment as our eyes met, then a deafening explosion launched us apart. My head reeled as I fell to the meadow below trailing smoke. My wings tucked tight as I hit the ground and rolled to a halt.

"F-fuck", I grunted and struggled to my feet summoning my scythe, the changeling theme of the blade making me smile before shaking my head. "Dafuq is the deal with this guy?!"

I watched as he spun through the air, the explosion launching him upward. He spun a few times before hitting the ground, sliding on his back and leaving a massive rut in the meadow. He somehow pulled a sword from his back, the blade itself midnight blue with orange swirling down the middle of the blade. The hilt looked to be padded and wrapped in leather, the crossbar adorned with many jewels. Among them was a single sapphire skull.

He drove that mighty blade into the ground to halt his momentum and stood back up, sliding the blade back into the sheath. With a slight sneeze he shook the dirt from his wings and folded them tight to his back. He cracked his knuckles again and stood tall, which angered me for some reason.

I took a deep breath before launching myself forward with a flap of my wings striking out at him with my scythe repeatedly, my anger rising as each and every blinding fast attack missed its mark. I let out a shout of frustration and released my scythe, taking my changeling form. An inhuman shriek of anger ripped from my lungs as I lunged forward and sunk my fangs into his exposed forearm pumping as much of my venom into him as I could. To my surprise he growled and lifted his arm until I was at his eye level, glaring at me.

 _Not very well thought out,_ I thought as my hooves dangled above the ground and I stared back into his eyes.

"Neat trick, sir", he growled and clamped his other hand around my skull. "But I can do that too."

My eyes went wide as he pulled hard, ripping my fangs from his arm. He tossed me up and caught me by my shoulders, yanking me toward him. I could only blink as his four fangs sank into the base of my neck just before my shoulder and my blood flowed into his mouth.

 _I-is this... what others feel,_ I wondered as fear crept into my heart.

Half a second later he pulled away with a screech, lifting his foot to kick me in the chest sending me sprawling as he backed away, a blood red mist rolling from the puncture wounds in his arm. I rolled to a stop and held a foreleg to my neck, panting in growing fear. My shape returned to normal and I crawled backward rapidly, a poorly aimed bolt of lightning shooting from my palm and missing its mark as I scrambled to my feet.

 _How the buck am I supposed to beat this guy,_ I asked myself in true fright before an idea wiggled it's way into the scrambled contents of my skull.

With a thought my throat healed instantly and I spread my wings, spinning rapidly to kick up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared an adorable little colt with big bright eyes stood where I had been a moment ago.

"Please don't hurt me, mister", the colt whimpered as I crept to Cain's left completely invisible.

To my surprise he didn't even look up as the mist grew thicker and thicker. His pupils dilated an instant before he exploded into a bloody mist that began to swirl around itself in a humanoid shape.

"Please", the colt sniffed.

"Gotcha", I grinned maniacally as I reappeared to his left launching a geyser of flames into the mist.

The mist finally coalesced into Cain's form and he stepped backward, clutching his left side as it sizzled before glaring at me.

"Pretty sneaky. Couldn't tell you were a vampire", he snarled and brushed the spot off his left side before cracking his neck again. "But now... now no more punches are being pulled."

He held his hand aloft and summoned a dual ended scythe, a sharp jagged blade on each end of the smooth, ruby laden handle. I stared for a moment shaking my head.

"Vampony", I corrected him and drew my sword, squaring off against him as I eyed his scythe. "Who sent you to kill me?"

"Nobody did", he replied simply before spinning his scythe and leveling his stance before smirking. "Think fast!"

With a snarl he pitched his scythe at me. My eyes went wide as I watched the weapon approach before I cried out and bent backward under the blade. To keep my balance I stabbed my blade into the ground and rose back upright.

"Ha! Now you're unarmed", I shouted and pointed at thin air. A second later one of those sharp blades touched my neck, the tip poking my flesh.

"Checkmate", he said in my ear. "And who said I was here to kill you?"

"Fuck", I growled and glared at him without moving. "Why else would we be fighting?"

He chuckled deeply as he moved the blade away from my throat and nudged the back of my legs sending me to my knees.

"The scythe didn't clue you in", he asked and circled around in front of me, a few steps away out of apparent caution. "What about it", I asked out of curiosity and sheathed my sword. "You a friend of old, gray and throatless?"

"Who? Oh, him... the old Reaper. Not a friend, but his mentor", he replied simply. "He was cocky, brash, an asshole and went to reap a soul because he figured he could handle it."

"You mean Cindra", I asked, eyeing him. "Was I supposed to just let him take her?"

"Not many are ballsy enough to fight a Reaper, or dumb enough to try. Or generally magically capable to face one, for that matter", he replied and crossed his arms. "But in most cases, yes. In this case... I don't think so. You relieved me of that asshole, but made some training obsolete."

"Huh", I asked dumbly.

I bristled as he sighed and rubbed his face.

"I think you should have let him take her because now I don't have to put up with his stupid ass anymore. And the fact that you were able to defeat him is a testament to your stupidity. Or capability. I haven't figured out which yet."

"I won", I shrugged and stuck my hand out. "Prince Jackson of Everfree, Prince of Chaos, Grim Reaper, blah blah blah blah blah."

"To the victor go the spoils", he smiled and clasped my hand, giving it a shake before pulling me to my feet. "Cain Estinis, Mentor of the Reapers, king of the Estinis Kingdom, great dragon of the east. Too many titles to mention."

"Dragon, eh", I grinned as I shook his hand. "Spike would love you!"

"You say that like the wings and tail didn't tell you anything", he smirked and released my hand. "Who is Spike?"

"It's because you look human", I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "Spike is this cute little baby dragon. Only one in Ponyville."

I dusted myself off and groaned as I spotted the brown blood on my leather armor.

"Cindra and Shadow are gonna kill me", I muttered.

"You were able to change forms three times but can't use that same magic to clean bloodstains", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They'll smell it", I replied as I banished the blood but stopped and stared at him. "Wait, three times?"

"The bug thing, the small horse and back to normal", he said, holding up a finger for each transformation he listed.

"The colt was an illusion", I laughed. "I went invisible and used it as a distraction. Remember, I attacked from the left?"

"Teleportation is a thing to be fair, but all the same", he shrugged. "You can't use magical scent masks?"

"Is that even a thing", I asked but shook my head. "It's all good. Besides, the sex when they're pissed is amazing!"

Cain blinked a few times silently.

"I... suppose", he replied slowly. "But it can be if you know how to do it. If you know what you're getting into with two pissed females, I won't stop you."

"Well, since you're not here to kill me, please excuse me so I can go kill my aunt", I said with a slight bow and started walking toward the Death Castle.

"What did your aunt do?"

"Sent a guard to assassinate me and my wife", I replied over my shoulder.

"And you know this for certain", he replied inquisitively, walking briskly to catch up.

I hesitated but didn't reply as I continued on my way.

"So you don't know for sure", he pushed farther.

"It was her personal guard", I growled as we entered the room with the realm transportation seal. "I can find out though."

"Don't rush headfirst into things not knowing if they're true. Maybe she was framed", he suggested.

"I'll find out now", I sighed and pushed magic into the seal activating it. "You coming with?"

"I am", he nodded. "I'm tired of sitting in this castle. There are also walls to repair."

"What did you do", I groaned.

"Got bored, and mad when you first reentered this realm", he replied. "I saw one of those bug things here before I started looking."

"That was Cindra", I muttered. "We're changelings."

"She ran like Tartarus was on her heels, and I didn't even say anything", he chuckled. "So... your shapeshifting is genetic?"

"Yes and no", I shrugged as the very floor opened before us. "All aboard the Psychedelic Express!"

I grinned at him and dove into the portal. As I looked up I saw him snicker and turn, falling backward into the portal. As soon as I landed in my worldly castle I rushed to the throne room, only to be greeted by an angry white alicorn, two worried changelings and a slightly perturbed vampony. I opened my mouth to ask where my aunt was but magic clamped my jaws shut.

"What in Tartarus were you thinking", my mother hissed and struck me with her wing. "I hope you're happy, Jackson! Luna just declared war on Everfree!"

As soon as she stopped speaking I felt her magic release my jaw.

"She can't because she tried to have us assassinated by her personal guard", I shouted angrily, inadvertently releasing my vamponic aura causing everypony except my mother and Shadow to cower in primal fear.

"That guard was a rogue", she thundered back. "Jackson, she vowed to destroy your kingdom and every living being in it!"

"Then stop her", I growled.

"I can't help you", my mother said quietly, emotion creeping into her voice. "If I do, I'll be tried for treason and beheaded. My hooves are truly tied."

"Well, fuck."


	134. Chapter 134

I awoke shortly before dawn, the whispering of voices dragging me out of slumber amidst a tangle of legs, tails and warm bodies. I glanced at Twilight's flank beside my head, remembering her late night visit. With my toes I nudged Shadow's nostril and winced as she glared at me sleepily.

"What do you want", she groaned and flopped her head back down.

"Don't you hear that", I asked quietly.

"Hear what", she mumbled, her ear twitching. "Hydra is asleep because I hear her snoring."

"Whispers", I replied. "Lots of voices whispering."

"We'll make an appointment with Doctor Psyche tomorrow", she yawned and promptly began snoring again.

I sighed and slowly wormed my way out from under the three mares on top of me, Cindra twitching before dozing back off, and walked out onto my balcony nude. I breathed the pre dawn air and thought about the impending war with Equestria. My mind ran over the odds of prevailing against hundreds of thousands of enlisted guards and volunteers before I decided I had to find a way to convince my aunt to stand down. As I made my mind up I willed my leather armor onto my body, forgoing my sword, and silently leapt off the balcony, gliding to the front gate.

"Sir", a random guard saluted as I landed and went on about his business.

I asked Audrey to let me out of the protective barrier and took to the skies turning toward Canterlot. With such a long way to go I filled my wings with magic and streaked through the sky staying just below the sound barrier but just above the treetops. My dreadlocks were tied in a ponytail but still flapped behind me as I rocketed along. I passed over Ponyville in less than ten seconds and rapidly approached Canterlot.

"I better slow down", I muttered and drained the magic from my wings.

To further slow myself I spread my wings wide and righted myself in the air, feeling sick as my speed dropped to nearly nothing with an uncomfortably loud fluttering of feathers and leather. As I hovered in place I caught the scent of pony and metal, scanning the skies an instant before I spotted a pair of Lunar Guards on patrol.

"Shit", I gasped and dove into the shadows of the cliffside, my fingers digging into the bare rock holding me in place.

I waited until the guards passed by and climbed up the cliff face, arriving at the outskirts of Canterlot. As I crept through the shadows of the buildings I ducked down against a wall to study a pair of guards just ahead. Once they moved on I took the shape of a bat pony, creating an illusory partner that kept pace with me all the way to the palace fence. Up ahead were yet another pair of guards, but these were armed with gleaming spears that, from training with them, I knew they were quite capable with.

"Damn", I muttered and dispelled the illusion.

I pondered the best way to get past them before I facehoofed and simply flew up and over the fence. As soon as I landed I dropped to my belly and slunk from shadow to shadow, slowly making my way to the castle itself. Halfway there, after pausing for the third time to hide from the guards, I dropped my face on the ground.

"Fucking idiot", I muttered and lifted my head.

I turned invisible and stood, trotting toward the castle giving the guards a wide berth. Once inside I regained my human shape and crept through the halls, ducking behind suits of armor and statues to avoid patrolling sentries. As I was making my way through a particularly empty hallway I spotted two shadows approaching the corner.

"Oh shit", I breathed and frantically looked around for a hiding spot.

Without anywhere to hide I panicked and conjured up a cardboard box marked Grout Cleaner and ducked under it just before the sentries turned the corner. As they approached I barely even breathed, watching the bat ponies draw near. When they reached the box I heard their hooves stop and my heart beat so loud I could swear they heard it.

"What's the box", I heard the first guard ask.

"Can't you read", the gruff voice of the other guard scoffed. "It's grout cleaner. Lazy servants left it out here."

"Should we put it away", the younger of the two asked.

"Not our job", came the gruff reply. "Besides, we gotta keep on the lookout for the Crazed Prince."

"Not a very nice name", the other muttered as they began walking away.

"He ain't a nice guy."

As soon as their hoofsteps disappeared around the corner I lifted the box off of me and shoved it in my pocket. The rest of the trip to my aunt's room was uneventful, until I peeked around the corner and spotted two guards posted outside her door, one asleep and the other alert. My mind raced as I thought of how to get past them until an idea formed. I pressed my back against the wall, filled my knuckles with magic and knocked on the wall.

"Huh", the young guard asked, more curious than startled. "What was that noise?"

As I had hoped, he left his post to investigate by himself. I listened closely and heard the muted sound of his hooves cautiously approaching the corner and waited. As soon as his muzzle passed the corner I acted.

Quick as lightning my fist shot out and struck him in the temple, but his helmet saved him from instantly being knocked out. Despite that, his eyes rolled in his head and I dragged him around the corner. I punched him twice between the eyes and dropped him, remaining still for a moment. When I didn't hear anything I dragged him to a closet and shoved him in, adopting his appearance and slowly making my way into Luna's antechamber just as the sun began to rise.

My steps were hurried but silent as I let myself into her actual chambers and hid inside her closet. Seconds later I heard the sound of teleportation and let myself out of the closet just as the nocturnal ruler lowered her shoulders to stretch with her flanks facing me. As silent as a ghost I rushed forward, clamping a hand over her mouth and the other across the back of her head.

"Aunt Luna, I'm not here to hurt you", I rushed as her eyes went wide and she tried to pull away but she relaxed slightly and stopped pulling away. "I came to talk to you."

"What could there possibly be to talk about", she hissed quietly as she snatched her head free, surprising me by not calling her guards. "You tried to kill me for no reason!"

"I was certain you sent a guard to assassinate us", I replied quietly. "You're saying you didn't have anything to do with it?"

"I had no reason to harm you", she snapped and glared at me. "At least, not until you attacked me. I'm tempted to just destroy you now."

"If it wasn't you then who was behind it", I growled.

"One of the many guards I had... meetings... with", she blushed lightly but sighed at the blank stare I leveled at her. "You weren't the only one to rut me, you know."

"That's in the past", I replied coolly.

"For you, perhaps", she muttered and stepped away from me. "But even so... Jackson, you attacked me over a misunderstanding. I came to your castle yesterday morning hoping the talk of removing you from the equation was indeed just the drunken rambling of a disgruntled stallion!"

"And I came this morning to talk you out of going to war", I urged. "How many lives are you willing to throw away just to soothe your injured pride?!"

"It was more than just my pride", she shouted, rounding on me and wiping away her eyeshadow to reveal a nasty bruise on her eye, her wing lifting to show broken skin. "You hurt me, Jackson, and not just my body!"

"Aunt Luna, I-"

"You broke my heart", she whimpered. "I thought that maybe one day we could being back the old ways, that we could revive the glorious alicorn race! But I was wrong."

She let her wing drop as she stared at me with tears gathering in her eyes. Try as I might, I couldn't form any words as I stared right back in her eyes. The longer I stared the worse I felt until I couldn't stand it anymore. With a sigh I turned my head.

"So you're still going to war", I asked, anger welling up in my heart when she nodded silently. "Why waste thousands of lives when we can settle this here and now?!"

I rushed her with my fist drawn back but she was ready for me. She turned with surprising speed and kicked me in the chest, sending me flying across the room and into a vanity, shattering the mirror on top and tumbling to the floor. Before I could regain my feet she was already above me and drove her front hooves into my back with a snarling grunt. The breath rushed out of me as I was slammed back to the floor and she continued to stomp me. I felt skin split and muscles tear as I realized a human body was no match for her in this situation.

In a flash of magic I took my alicorn form, rolling onto my back and kicking her away. My muscles flexed as I stood and reared up on my back hooves to fend off her next attack but it never came. I dropped back to all fours in confusion and stared at my aunt as she stood there with flaring nostrils before her scent and pheromones hit me. My eyes widened as my mind dulled, my desire for a mare in heat warring with fact that she was my aunt.

I found myself approaching her, only her eyes moving as her dock raised in needful submission. Her scent washed over me even stronger than before and I closed the distance between us, nipping her neck just below her jaw. As expected her neck muscles twitched and her eyes fluttered closed as a gasp slipped from her. I dipped my head and pressed my muzzle between her teats, licking and sucking her stiff nipples as she lifted her leg to give me better access to them.

"J-Jackson", she whimpered and squirmed slightly.

I gave her teats one final lick and lifted my head before circling around in front of her. My muzzle pressed against her throat and I bit her lightly, my stiffening shaft twitching when she moaned softly. My wing brushed hers as I continued around her and buried my muzzle in her winking marehood giving her clit a slow lick.

"Please", she gasped and spread her legs.

A low rumble sounded in my chest as I latched my lips around her clit and sucked it gently, nibbling her dripping folds as her scent flooded my brain with desire. All other thought stopped as I fluttered my wings and mounted her, my front legs wrapping around her barrel just in front of her wings.

A small gasp barely registered in my mind as I drove my thick length into her, my tip just barely grazing her womb. She shivered beneath me and I clamped my teeth down on the back of her neck to keep her beneath me where she belonged. She let out a little whimper and spread her legs even more as her shoulders dropped low.

To compensate for this I placed my front hooves on her back, pushing her face into the large soft bed she had been standing on. I absently thought it was more of a flat oversized couch but dismissed that thought as I thrust even deeper than before, my tip repeatedly trying to force itself into her womb. She moaned and squirmed beneath me as I rutted her hard, my wings fully open and pulsing. On a whim I leaned over her and bit her ear pulling it with every powerful thrust.

I lost track of how many screaming orgasms she had before she collapsed, but I wasn't satisfied yet. I crouched low, my magic holding her hips aloft, and drove deep into her as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. My medial ring pulsed and my veins bulged as I felt my climax nearing. My mind exploded with pleasure as I forced my tip into her womb and filled her with my hot seed, my shaft throbbing every time my scrotum clenched. I let out a deep whinny as I pumped the last of my seed into her and collapsed, our bodies forming a sweaty heap.

As I lay there panting my mind slowly cleared and I stared at the starry mane flowing beneath me. With a shuddering gasp I pulled my softening shaft out of her and backed away. Disgust flowed into me as I regained my human shape and I scrubbed my palms across my body. Head hanging low I made my way out of her chambers silently, easing the outer door shut before I noticed a lack of guards. Before I could take a single step a massive hand clamped around the back of my head and lifted me in the air to dangle like a helpless kitten.

"Well, fuck."


	135. Chapter 135

"Put me down before I start meowing", I growled loudly and squirmed uselessly.

"You are an idiotic fool, sneaking off right after I arrived", Cain growled in agitation, squeezing the back of my head. "Some portion of training was to be done yesterday, but it was halted. What were you even doing here?!"

"Owowowowow", I gasped and went still, my legs curled under me as she walked through the halls. "I was trying to prevent a war!"

I crossed my arms and pouted, unable to get free.

"Yeah, and how did that war start to brew", he asked, the agitation slowly beginning to fade from his voice. "I assume it was from your own actions?"

"I... tried to kill my aunt because of a rogue guard", I mumbled.

"And did you even think about stopping to ask her about the rogue guard? Before you tried to kill her?"

"I didn't see the guard and didn't find out about him until this morning", I replied with a sigh and dropped my legs down, swinging my body side to side. "Talking devolved into fighting and... stuff happened."

"First lesson, common fucking sense. Don't jump to conclusions, as doing so may cost you dearly. And judging by your tone, I assume you aren't proud of it", he said, the last sentence hold a knowing tone.

"Fucking nature", I grumbled and pouted harder. "I didn't know what to do because a human is no match for a pissed off alicorn."

My arms fell to my sides as my vision went out of focus and I shuddered.

"She's my aunt for fucks sake..."

"With proper training, which you so obviously lack, a human could be. With your powers you could take on ten pissed alicorns, but you lack the discipline", he rumbled.

"What do you mean", I asked, offended.

"You approach fighting as if you're a child in a playground", he replied and squeezed harder.

"Whatever", I huffed. "But what about... the other thing?"

"None are stronger than the call of instinct. Some may claim they are, myself included, but it isn't true", he replied softly, his grip on my head loosening a bit so as not to hurt me but not letting me go either.

"What am I supposed to do, Cain", I begged, sighing deeply. "She was in heat and... I'm such a fucking idiot..."

"This has become apparent", he chuckled.

"You're supposed to be my mentor", I growled and slapped his hand holding me aloft. "So mentor me!"

"If she has any semblance of reason, which I shall expect of a ruler, she will make sure she does not fall with child. And that this event never sees the light of day. You won't get many favors from me, but this is one of them", he said and patted my side as a tingling sensation ran through me. "There. Now even I can't smell her on you."

"Dafuq was that", I squeaked and squirmed, reaching up to scratch my scalp around his thick fingers to chase away the Shiver. "What spell did I just learn?!"

"A scent masking spell", he replied in mild confusion. "What do you mean, what you just learned? Does... casting spells on you enable you to learn them?"

"Sometimes", I replied distractedly and turned my attention inward, the jumbled maze of my mind twisting and turning as I brushed against the new magic familiarizing myself with it as all scents vanished. "I'm sustained by magic to the point that my blood is liquid magic."

"I would have said that I doubt it would be much use due to a lack of mana, but seeing as how you're basically a construct if you're that entwined with it my point is invalid", he said and sighed slightly, lifting me higher. "You get stranger by the minute."

"You should have seen my dungeons before I converted them into a science lab", I chuckled as we neared a corner. "Twilight learned to love it there! the clones... not so much."

"Clones? You cloned yourself", he asked, confusion returning to his voice. "With your own mind attached or braindead? I hope the latter."

"Oh, my clones were braindead", I shrugged. "But Silver's were sentient."

"Who is Silver? And why did you clone him", he asked and pulled me back to stare at me.

"The captain of my guard", I gulped. "I... was trying to revive my wife? She died during foalbirth."

"My condolences", he rumbled softly after a moment of silence. "To lose a loved one like that... horrendous. Did the child live?"

"She did", I smiled. "Little sniffer keeps setting her crib on fire. But it turned out I just had to pour blood down Shadow's throat so she's alive and well!"

As we rounded the corner a white horn passed an inch from my face as a certain alicorn jumped back with a shout of surprise, having nearly impaled me with her horn. Cain jumped back with an equal shout and paused, staring silently at my mother as he suddenly dropped me before his arms fell to his sides.

"Shit", I squawked as I fell flat on my ass and turned to glare up at him.

"J-Jackson", my mother gasped and looked around frantically. "What are you doing here?!"

"Stopping the war with Aunt Luna", I replied as she stared up at Cain in disbelief.

"Were you... carrying Jackson... by the head", she asked slowly.

"Yes, I was, and it was surprisingly effective", he replied cautiously, his jaw shifting slightly as if in thought.

"And... who are you, sir", she asked in awe, marvelling at his sheer size.

Cain pressed his right fist over his heart and dropped to one knee, eliciting a surprised giggle from my mother.

"Cain Estinis, your Highness, and I go by many titles", he answered and rose fluidly, flinging his cape over his shoulder onto his back dramatically.

"W-well, Cain Estinis", she blushed lightly and ruffled her wings slightly, "I was under the impression that my son was the only human in existence. Were you created by Discord as well?"

I looked from her to Cain and back before climbing to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay", I muttered just before a red bolt of magic slammed into me, stunning me and throwing me against the wall with a loud thud.

"Your Highness, are you alright", Shining Armor shouted as he galloped toward us but slid to a stop staring at Cain with his jaw hanging open.

Cain tensed at the sudden attack but relaxed slightly as he glanced at me quickly concluding that I was relatively unharmed.

"No ma'am I was not. Nor would I hope to be", he replied and glanced at me again before turning to Shining Armor. "For what reason did you just attack him?"

"He is public enemy number one", Shining replied and puffed up in an attempt to appear larger. "As of yesterday Equestria was at war with the Everfree fiefdom!"

Cain watched as Shining puffed up and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"I think that issue has been resolved. Oh, and before you try to intimidate me", he said before his smirk turned into a full grin and he clenched his fists, his massive draconic wings flaring out from under his cape and a hellish red tint flaring in his eyes, his visage returning to calm confidence a moment later, "Keep that in mind."

A loud fluttering sound accompanied the sudden wing boner my mother was displaying as Shining yelped in surprise and scurried away.

"Oh my", my mother breathed and forced her wings back to her sides.

"Now, where were we", he asked and turned his gaze back to the regal alicorn before pausing to look down at me. "Are you alright, Jackson?"

"This happens all the time", mom sighed and touched her glowing horn to my head.

"SHINING, I'M GONNA KILL YOU", I roared and started chasing after him but was forcefully jerked backward by my mothers magic aura around my waist.

"Stop it, son", she sighed and dropped me beside her, holding me to her ribs with a wing.

"I was only gonna break two of his legs and dye him periwinkle", I grumbled.

"Hush", she chuckled and dragged her wing over my face making me sneeze.

"While that color invokes a rather comical mental image, that would be two legs too many. Vengeance isn't the answer when retribution has been had. You don't always have to be the one to do so", Cain said and nodded slowly before sighing and turning his attention back to mom. "However, I'm curious... how often does this happen?"

"At least once a month", she giggled. "He loves toying with the guards.

"Whatever floats your boat", he said slowly and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up. "However, you never introduced yourself."

"Oh, forgive me please", she blushed and bowed her head slightly. "I am Princess Celestia, diurnal half of the ruling diarchy of Equestria."

He rubbed his chin for a moment before speaking inquisitively.

"How is power split between yourself and the other prince or princess? Or king and queen? Does one of you rule over the day and the other over the night, or is it an equal split of authority and duty?"

"Yes and no", she smiled. "I raise the sun every morning. My sister Luna raises the moon every evening and rules over the realm of dreams. The first time she delved into Jackson's dreams she needed a therapist."

"I had just been created", I scowled.

"Quite the rough dream, hm", he chuckled before turning to my mother. "You must be quite powerful to move celestial bodies. I'm impressed. Wait... Luna? The one..."

He trailed off as his gaze slowly turned to me.

"What now", my mother groaned and turned her head to look at me.

I turned my eyes to the floor and took great interest in a beetle scuttling across the floor.

"Nothing, nothing. I just need to have a talk with my student soon", Cain said and took a deep breath. "It's very important."

"Jackson Everfree", she growled but I remained silent and dropped to all fours chasing the beetle, causing her to sigh and roll her eyes before turning back to Cain. "Sir Cain, what happened?"

"It is better for your sanity, my student's physical health and my comfort that you don't know", he replied dismissively. "It is resolved for now, and best left to rot in the past. For all three of us."

"I... see", she replied slowly and cocked her eyebrow. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sir Cain. Unfortunately the paperwork waiting for me isn't going to review itself. Have a wonderful day."

She turned her gaze back to me and shook her head before trotting away. Once she was gone I stood and dusted myself off. As I returned to Cain I pushed the beetle's squirming leg into my mouth and chewed the beetle up.

"When in doubt, play dumb", I grinned and scratched my crotch.

"It's not playing when it comes to you, hm", he asked and shook his head. "In all seriousness, I see now why you're upset. I hadn't quite pieced together what you meant prior."

"Yeah", I muttered glumly but jerked my head up to stare at him. "I think I was just insulted!"

"Definitely. Anyway, before too much more time is wasted, you do need to start learning your abilities as soon as possible", he said and cracked his neck. "The sooner the better, really."

"I don't mean by you", I muttered and touched my temple. "I just heard something about 'pathetic king has us hiding in the forest', but I'm not a king. And I'm not hiding anypony."

I dug my finger in my ear and stood still but didn't hear anything else.

"I'm going to see Doctor Psyche this afternoon", I huffed and turned to Cain. "You said something about abilities?"

"Trust your gut, Jackson", he cautioned me. "I'd check out any surrounding forest, invisibly if possible. And yes, I'd like you to be able to perform the Grim Sprint by day's end."

"Let's go then", I grinned and grabbed his wrist teleporting both of us to the royal garden.

He blinked a few times and pulled his wrist away, clenching his fist.

"It's a fairly simple ability, all things considered. Focus on your target, say that bush over there", he instructed and pointed at a white rose. "Focus on the life, or lack thereof, in your target and envision yourself moving toward it. You will be able to move at an unbelievable speed, your body incorporeal. But when you reach your destination you will be tangible again."

"That sounds like an awful complicated explanation", I muttered but my eyes widened and I tackled him to the ground. "Look out!"

As I was shouting a bolt of stunning magic slammed into the stone wall above us. A second later two unicorns stood above us, their armor gleaming in the sunlight.

"Prince Jackson", the older of the two huffed. "I suggest you stay down, your Highness."

"He's gotta get up so we can take him in", the other guard sighed. "Never knew it would be this easy to win a war."

"Uh, there is no war", I replied and stood. "Aunt Luna and I settled the issue this morning."

"Oh", the second guard muttered and shuffled his hooves. "Well... uh... d-don't be teleporting in the castle."

"Yeah, yeah", I muttered dismissively, reaching down to help Cain up as they trotted away.

"Godsdammit, when is the damned memo going to get out", he growled and accepted the help up. "The next guard that interrupts us is going to become a chew toy!"

He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I'm sorry about that", he huffed. "Now try it, unless you would like an example first?"

"Maybe we should do this at my castle", I offered. "We'll have to teleport just outside of the gates and walk in."

"No no, it's fine. Here is alright, as it's a simple ability to learn. And if you're half as intelligent as I give you credit for, it shouldn't take too long", he said and nodded. "First and foremost, summon your scythe."

I nodded and summoned my scythe, the green handle seeming to pulse like a beating heart. My eyes closed as I ran my hands up to the blade, the cold steel smooth and welcoming beneath my fingers as the blade rang with unbridled excitement.

"I like the design", he grinned and summoned his own jewel encrusted dual scythe. "Practice the Sprint. Should you get it wrong, I shall give you an example."

I turned and focused on the bush as a whole new pair of guards stopped and watched in curiosity,willing myself to it. With a loud crack and raucous laughter from the guards I found myself entangled in the thorns of the bush.

"Ouch, Luna dammit", I shouted and sighed. "I teleported..."

"I saw", he chuckled and beckoned me over, spinning his scythe. "Come back. I will show you a trick. It may help."

I used my scythe to cut myself free and returned to Cain's side, grumbling the entire time.

"Observe", he said and switched hands on his scythe, lowering his stance and holding his free arm in front of his face. "Focus first, then move."

His first step was normal but on the second step his body took on an otherworldly appearance and he rocketed across the courtyard. In one fluid motion he slid to a stop as his body regained substance and cleaved the bush in two. He spun his scythe and straightened his posture before turning and slowly striding back over to me.

"Think you can imitate that", he asked.

I turned and focused on another bush, reaching out with my mind. A tiny spark of warmth registered in my mind, growing larger as the smell of roses filled me. I crouched low and drew my right arm behind me as my left hand stretched out toward my target before launching myself forward at an impossible pace. As I slid to a stop in front of the bush I brought my scythe up, slicing the bush in half and inadvertently launching a wave of dark magical energy that sent the guards scurrying away.

"You learn quickly", Cain grinned, his fangs visible.

"Is life supposed to be warm", I asked and flicked my fingers repairing all three bushes before scratching my groin again.

"Most of the time, yes", he replied and approached slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason", I shrugged and climbed up my scythe balancing on the blade in a crouch. "So, what's next?"

"Sprint at me. Feel free to take a swing, it won't land", he replied and backed up a few meters, smirking.

I grinned maniacally as I trailed my fingers along the blade beneath me and focused on the beacon of life Cain was putting off. In a flash my scythe was in my hands and Sprinted at him as the world flashed by. I feinted with my blade but at the last second I drove my scythe's handle down on his big toe. I grinned at first before I remembered he was armored, my scythe slamming against his sabatons. He flung his foot to the side and grabbed my weapon as he shoved me away, breaking my grip.

"Smart move, but useless against an armored opponent", he said and tossed my scythe back to me. "Alright. Seems like you've got that down."

"It helps when you glow like a lighthouse", I chuckled and caught my scythe, spinning it around my body.

I heard whispers again and faltered, smacking myself in the back of my head with the handle and dropping my scythe. I looked around frantically and teleported three feet to my left, charging my right hand with magic drawing a confused stare from Cain as he stepped over to where I had been standing and picked up my scythe.

"Are you on drugs", he asked as he stared at me.

"Wait for it", I muttered, standing still.

Seconds later a red bolt of magic streaked toward me as I crouched slightly. As the bolt reached me I fluidly stepped to the side and spun, my fingers cradling the trailing edge of the spell to redirect the magic up into the sky harmlessly.

"Raise the alarm", I shouted and pointed at the unicorn guard and quickly levitated my scythe into my hands. "Use the defense array to set a barrier! Incoming attack!"

I cocked my eyebrow at Cain as the guard scurried away, my attention caught by my mentor foaming at the mouth and his eyes turning blood red as steam began to rise from his arms.

"I said I would do something", he snarled and bared his fangs before bolting after the guard, using his wings for additional propulsion. "GET BACK HERE!"

I raced after Cain, eager to protect my mother from harm. As I caught up with him I materialized a sheath on my back and slipped the scythe inside of it. My eyes scanned the skies as we raced through the halls.

"Cain, let's cover the sky", I shouted. "They've got the ground!"

"You cover the skies, I'm gonna kill someone", he snarled as we raced along, the sound of larger hooves reaching my ear as his midnight blue blade appeared in his hands.

"Jackson, what's happening", my mother called as she galloped along beside us.

"Attackers at the gates", I replied and turned my arms into scythe blades.

"There's nopony at the gates", she shouted in fearful confusion.

 _ **Jackson, where are you**_ , Shadow suddenly shrieked in my mind. _**We're under attack!**_

"Well, fuck."


	136. Chapter 136

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO MY NAUGHTY MONKEYS! WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF CAIN? LET ME KNOW EITHER IN A REVIEW OR A DM. CREDIT FOR CAIN ESTINIS GOES TO MY GOOD FRIEND BURNING DUSK, WITHOUT WHOM THESE CHAPTERS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CREATED. IT WAS AFTER THE ACCIDENT THAT HE MOTIVATED ME AND REIGNITED MY CREATIVITY. THERE'S MUCH MORE STORY, INCLUDING A SEQUEL AND POSSIBLY A THIRD STORY. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, BUT ENOUGH FROM ME. ON WITH THE MAGIC!**

"Cain, stop", I shouted and slid to a stop in front of an open window.

"What", he snarled as he skidded to a halt and glared at me. "Point me in the right direction and I'll tear the imbeciles apart!"

"We need to go home", I replied with fear in my heart and pointed toward the Everfree forest. "I'm not losing them again!"

Without waiting for him I filled my wings with magic and leapt out the window. I spread my wings and rocketed away, passing over Ponyville at supersonic speed. I cast my mind back to Canterlot and my vision shifted to one of the grand hallways as Cain growled and a column of fire erupted around him brushing the ceiling.

My vision returned to normal as a similar column of fire appeared ahead of me in the middle of the path. As the flames died down I saw Cain running impossibly fast toward the castle and I tucked my wings, gaining enough speed to catch up with him. As we neared the castle I saw a large number of changelings hammering on the barrier around my castle.

"What the fu-AAGH", I cried out and plummeted to the ground clutching my head as dozens of voices erupted in my mind at once.

I curled my wings around my body and braced myself but was tackled out of the air by Cain. I was glad that he did because the impact was greatly reduced.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you fall", he asked in confusion as he tried to help me to my feet.

"V-voices", I mumbled as I stumbled toward the angry mob of changelings.

My head throbbed as I drew my scythe and slammed the blade into the ground sending black fire skyward. The sudden interruption caught the mob's attention and they turned toward me, voices both mental and physical falling silent as they turned to me.

"Who do you call your leader", I demanded as the changelings approached me giving Cain a wide berth.

"Me", the largest of them replied gruffly. "My name is Chitin, your Majesty."

"Majesty", I muttered quietly and turned to Cain in confusion.

Cain spun his blade a few times before catching in both massive hands and sliding into a fighting stance.

"What is the reason for your foolish interruption", he growled and tensed up.

"Our king has neglected us, and failed to provide us a proper hive", Chitin replied, eyeing Cain with distrust.

"Your point", Cain demanded. "And how does that factor into you assaulting Jackson's fiefdom?"

"Because we demand the same security our king provided the two changelings in his castle", Chitin growled.

"Dafuq", I squeaked.

"I doubt launching a frontal assault would ensure such a thing", Cain said coolly and turned to me. "Explain. Fast."

"They're... clones", I muttered in slowly dawning recognition. "I was going to experiment on them with Twilight but set them free! I didn't know they stayed nearby."

"All of these changelings... are clones", Cain asked in disbelief before turning back to the swarm, his grip on the sword tightening slightly.

"Clones of changelings form Chrysalis's hive", I explained further, stepping forward.

"Of course we stayed near our king", Chitin replied.

He hesitated a moment before approaching me and bowed at my feet laying on his belly with his chin on my boot. Almost instantly the rest of the swarm bowed as well, their eyes closed. My mind reeled as every single voice whispered overlapping thoughts in my mind.

"Do you just not think before you do things", Cain asked, dropping his sword as he stood. The instant it touched the ground it disappeared.

"M-most of the time no", I groaned and clutched my throbbing head.

"What are they thinking", Cain asked quietly and shifted his weight to a more relaxed stance, the red tint of his eyes fading back to green.

"Hungry", I mumbled and shook my head. "Everyling just shut up!"

Slowly the voices faded and I shook my head again, my annoyance tinged with a slowly growing protective familiarity. My eyes roamed over my swarm and my breath caught in my chest as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"These are my subjects", I breathed in saddened amazement. "A kingdom of changelings."

"I said it before and I'll say it again", Cain chuckled, "You get stranger by the minute. I suppose the barriers can be dropped? Unless you're going to kill them..."

"These are my children", I exclaimed as I spun and hissed at Cain. "I'll never let harm come to them!"

"This will require further analysis", he muttered to himself.

"Audrey, remove the barrier", I called and the barrier instantly disappeared, my fingers brushing Chitin's head as I walked past him. "Let's go home."

In unison my changelings rose and followed me as I waved Cain forward. He shook his head slowly, stroking his horns as he ran his hand over his head as he followed after me.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it", he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Nope", I sighed. "Especially when Chrissy finds out."

"Who is Chrissy", Cain asked and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "And will she be a damper on your training?"

"She's the queen of the only other hive in Equestria", I replied with a slight grin. "And as the result of kidnapping and trying to kill her I spend one week per month in her hive."

"Why did you try to kill her", he asked in exasperated confusion. "How many bugs are there?!"

"She threatened me with war and killed Cindra the second time", I replied simply. "And I lost count somewhere around eleven thousand."

"Then why are you paying restitution to her", he asked with a look of bewilderment. "Are they hostile?!"

"As a recovered kidnapping victim and assaulted foreign dignitary she claimed aggrieved status and claimed me as recompense", I explained. "Bureaucratic bullshit."

"...I would have just killed her. War is no small thing. Lives are ruined. And I remember Cindra. She is close to you, yes? And yet she turns the blame to you. I will figure this out for you. It will not persist. I will see to it", he said, the last of it in a growl.

"It isn't that bad", I grinned. "I'm her personal guard when I'm there. And the sex is amazing. That fucking tongue..."

"So in trade for your rights and probably your dignity, you choose sex", he asked in slight disgust. "Your lower head does the critical thinking, doesn't it?"

"I'm using my brain", I argued and waved at Silver Lance as we crossed the courtyard. "My holding would never survive a war with her hive."

A lone changeling buzzing away over the forest caught my eye but I shrugged it off and continued walking, a female changeling staying at my side as she constantly looked around cautiously bumping into my thigh occasionally.

"Maybe so, but you had her didn't you? You could have ended it right then and there. I'm sure someone else would have risen to power, and perhaps one happy with her rule", he said, his hands clasped behind him in a professional manner. "And you're good with magic. Where are those mental domination spells you should have?"

"I kinda focused on offensive magic", I replied and patted the female on the head. "Might want to watch out for Cindra. She can be jealous sometimes."

"I don't like stallions", she replied simply, her attention locked on a unicorn guard for a moment.

"She's just shy, it seems. Or too loyal", Cain muttered and looked back up to me before speaking again. "You've spent more time fucking than training, hmm?"

"Until now I've never had a true mentor or a real challenge", I muttered and smiled as Cindra trotted out of the castle doors and up to me carrying the sling.

"They hatched", she grinned and opened the sling to reveal five small black grubs crawling over each other.

"They look nothing like me", I muttered in disappointment as Cain tensed, looking at the grubs before smiling at me.

"Well, I'm glad to be your mentor", he said warmly. "Discipline is necessary, and it helps to better one as a person."

"Who birthed these younglings", Chitin asked as he stepped forward. "Was it you?"

"No", Cindra scoffed. "It was Hydra."

"We have a queen", Chitin turned and shouted, who began cheering and stomping their hooves as a loud buzzing, their voices exploding in my mind and bringing me to my knees.

Cain sighed and placed a hand on my head as he turned to Cindra.

"Cover the hatchlings' ears. I'll handle this myself", he muttered, causing Cindra to whimper and rush back inside, the door slamming shut behind her.

"I can help later", he said and rubbed a thumb across my forehead before turning to the changelings and breathing deep to bring forth a voice loud enough to rattle windows carrying with it tangible fear and threat.

"ENOUGH! CALM YOURSELVES AND FUCKING SCATTER! YOU HARM YOUR KING WITH YOUR ANTICS! HUSH, OR GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

Silence fell over the changelings and the mental voices fell to quiet whispers, a soothing balm for my aching head as Cain breathed a sigh and looked back down at me. Within the whispers I felt chagrin and fear, all tinged with an aching hunger.

"Where should we go, your Majesty", Chitin asked quietly, causing me to close my eyes in thought.

"There are mines in the mountains behind the castle you can make a hive in", I replied and rose to my feet. "But get with Cindra first about genetic identification with Audrey. You too, Cain."

"Genetic identification", Cain asked and cocked his head before looking down at his arm. "Why?"

"So Audrey doesn't think you're an intruder and vaporize you", I replied and led the way inside.

"Smart defense system. How do I get logged in", he asked and looked around the castle inquisitively.

"Audrey, acquire genetic identification for the other human, designation Cain", I said as i looked upward.

 **Yes, Jackson,** a soft voice replied just before a thin needle extended from the closest surface lightly jabbing Cain in the side of the neck. **Genetic identification collected. Anomalies detected, possible contamination from dragon blood on skin. Shall I try again?**

"No, I'm a dragon, not a human", Cain grunted and rubbed his neck. "I take this form for many reasons. Log me as a dragon."

 **Genetic designation reassignment requested, awaiting confirmation.**

"Confirm", I replied and stared at the wall. "Have you been talking to Twilight?"

 **I have,** she replied. **Efficiency has improved by twenty percent.**

"Your castle talks. I'm impressed", Cain said with a chuckle. "It's effective."

"Audrey, introduce yourself", I laughed.

 **Hello, Cain. I am Automated Defense Array Three, designation Audrey. How do you do?**

"Fantastic and aggravated", he replied. "What is your power source? Solar batteries? Mana crystals? Magical catalysts?"

 **I'm sorry but that information is classified. I'm detecting a calcium deficiency. I recommend visiting the kitchens. Changeling milk is a recommended libation due to its higher calcium content.**

"I haven't eaten in a while so that would explain it", he replied and scratched his chin. "Thank you for the tip but I think I'll avoid it."

"It's better fresh from the tap", I grinned and nudged him as I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Do they naturally lactate at all times or is it like humans", he asked and stared at me. "I don't think I want to know the answer either way but my curiosity persists."

"They only produce milk when the eggs are birthed", I replied and licked my lips. "Hydra actually likes being milked because it turns her on."

"Similar to humans then", he nodded. "Are they all lusty or is it just her?"

"She's got nothing on Cindra", I muttered and shook my head. "Of course, I never got Cindra pregnant but if I do I'll let you know."

"What about Cindra", Hydra asked as she made her way down the stairs, coming right up to me as I knelt down to hug her.

I couldn't help but laugh as the swarm bowed to her.

"Is this the one you spoke of, Jackson? Hydra, I'm guessing", he said and smiled slightly.

"I am", she replied slowly and cocked her head as she barely clung to me. "Why are they bowing?"

"Because we're the king and queen of a new hive", I snickered.

"We're what", she demanded and stared at me wide eyed.

"Hey, you spit out five grubs", I laughed and looped my fingers through one of the holes in her foreleg.

"Fair enough. Who's he, your brother", she asked as she pointed her other hoof at Cain sniffing the air. "He smells different though, kinda like a dragon."

I turned my attention to Cain as he laughed.

"No, no relation at all. I'm his mentor", he replied and swept low in a dramatic bow, one leg sliding back slightly. "Cain Estinis. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you", she said evenly and stared at him before turning to me. "Good thing I don't feed off him. I'd starve."

"Eeyup", I smiled softly and stroked her cheek. "Hydra? They hatched. All five of them."

"They survived", she gasped as Cindra approached us with the sling around her neck.

"They did", Cindra replied softly and glanced down at the sling. "They're sleeping now."

Hydra glanced at the sling and closed her eyes, her head bowed. When she looked up she stared at me with tears shimmering in her eyes. Her gaze turned to the sling again and I could taste the love rolling off of her in waves.

"I... I want to raise them", Hydra whispered tearfully.

"I was waiting for you to say that", Cindra smiled and gently transferred the sling to Hydra's neck. "The little one is feisty. She reminds me of you."

Cain smiled happily and chuckled.

"That warms my heart. It seems there's been some sort of change of heart", he said and furrowed his brow. "But what does she mean by feeding? Like blood?"

"Love", I laughed. "Or lust. We mainly feed on emotions."

"I'm glad to hear you counting yourself among us", Cindra beamed and kissed me gently.

"Like anger", he asked and cocked his head. "Does it give you proper nutrition? Or is it only select emotions?"

"Negative emotions make us sick", Cindra explained and shuddered. "I siphoned some from Jackson and was cripplingly sick for two days."

Cain nodded in understanding and scratched his chin again.

"I see... That is truly interesting, I must say", he said and nodded, looking at Hydra and blinking before turning his eyes back to me and then Cindra.

"Why the face", I asked.

"Nothing", he replied dismissively. "Just thinking."

"About what", the nameless female asked suspiciously from just behind me.

"Comments and the emotional feeding", he replied and waved his hand before turning his attention to me again. "I assume, having resolved this matter, that training will resume tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow would be best", I nodded and nuzzled Cindra and Hydra.

 **Jackson, I have received a communication from Queen Chrysalis. Shall I read it?**

"Go ahead", I nodded.

 _ **Greetings, your Majesty.**_

 _ **Word has reached me that you now have your own swarm. While I am rather thrilled at this news, I must remind you of the conditions of your release from the dungeons. I await your arrival in three days. I have a few knots that require your particular massaging. Do not delay.**_

 _ **Queen Chrysalis**_

"Well, fuck."


	137. Chapter 137

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO MY NAUGHTY MONKEYS! I HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU! FOR CHAPTER 150 I PLAN TO HAVE A Q &A WITH THE CHARACTERS THEMSELVES! THAT'S RIGHT, THE FOURTH WALL IS GONNA BE A PILE OF RUBBLE! SO ASK YOUR QUESTIONS EITHER IN REVIEWS OR PM AND YOURS MIGHT BE ANSWERED BY JACKSON, CINDRA, SHADOW AND THE GANG! BUT FOR NOW, BACK TO THE MAGIC!**

"When we get there, let me do the talking", I said quietly to Cain, glancing at him as we approached the hive with each step kicking up tiny puffs of dust. "You're lucky to see the inside of the hive and technically you're my guest. So whatever you do reflects on me."

I stroked my beard in thought.

"However, I don't give two squirts of piss", I mumbled with a scoff.

"Doubly so for me", Cain replied with a slight bowing of his head. "You know my feelings toward your situation. I'll try to keep tight-lipped, but I promise nothing."

"Oh, you'll love Chrissy", I grinned and waved away the two drones guarding the entrance to the hive, their curiosity about Cain showing more than their wariness. "She's great when you get to know her."

As soon as we entered the hive a group of young changelings barely out of their first shells spotted me and abandoned their game of hoofball to run and awkwardly flit toward me amid joyful chirping and laughter. Their raucous behavior drew stares from nearby changeling adults as well as calls of happy greetings.

"Guardian is back", one of fillies squeaked and they all piled on me, knocking me to the ground as they nuzzled against me.

Cain watched the events unfold with an attentive gaze before chuckling softly as the younglings rapidly fired questions too quickly for me to answer. One youngling even sniffed his boot before joining his kin crawling over me.

"It seems you have quite the reputation here", he said, his fangs visible in his smile.

"I fought off a dragon to defend the hive", I laughed and rolled around in the dirt with the younglings, lifting my leathery wing as one of the children harmlessly chewed on the tip.

"Mama says you don't belong here", one of the bright eyed fillies said as she caught my cheeks in her tiny hooves.

"Oh yeah? And why's that", I asked, focusing on tickling her and making her squeal.

"B-because you're not a ch-changeling", she giggled until I stopped tickling her.

"Is that so", I asked and cocked my eyebrow. An instant later I lay beneath the pile of younglings, my changeling form gleaming in the ambient light.

"You're a king", she gasped and they backed away, bellies and chins on the ground as the nearby adults gasped and bowed.

"I'm still the same guy", I shrugged and reverted to my human form, looking up at Cain.

"No matter what, fear will exist in all places, as will discrimination. But nice to see you can prove them wrong", Cain chuckled with a slightly wider smile before shifting his stance to the side. "And you say you fought off a dragon?"

"Yeah, big ass brute of a dragon that roasted my wings", I replied and stood, my wings twitching in remembrance of the pain. "But he won't bother them again."

I patted Cain's shoulder and grinned, pausing as a scent I knew well met my nose.

"And what a victory it was", a familiar regal voice called, widening the smile on my face. "Welcome back, King Jackson. And your... dragon?"

"A bandit then? Thank you. Dragons that commit atrocities and give the rest of us bad names deserve to be taken care of", he said quietly and turned to face the direction that unique voice came from with a light chuckle before whispering to me. "You do the talking, right?"

"Eeyup", I whispered back and stepped forward to embrace Chrysalis. "Queen Chrysalis! It's good to see you again! Allow me to introduce Cain, my mentor."

"Mentor", she smirked and turned to Cain as she released me. "Are you teaching him common sense?"

"Aw come on", I groaned as Cain ceremoniously bowed deeply, complete with a flourish of his cape, before rising back to his full height.

"Hopefully that will be one of the first things he learns", Cain laughed. "I swear the boy has none!"

"I'm inclined to agree", she giggled and nuzzled the side of my neck lightly, her tail swishing. "Did he tell you how he became a changeling?"

"He did not", Cain smirked.

"He inserted a fang into his arm and his body absorbed it", she giggled and stared up at me. "Not the most sensible of things."

"It won't take him long to learn. As ignorant and stubborn as he may be, the boy learns fast", he chuckled and smiled at me. "Even an old coot like me can't deny that."

"Thanks, grandpa", I grinned and cradled Chrysalis's head, kissing her forehead gently, prompting him to laugh loudly and nod before he smirked faintly.

"Need me to give you two some privacy", he asked.

"Oh, that's not until tonight", she smirked and winked at Cain before turning to me. "Jackson dear, I have need of your special skills and your lack of respect for life."

"Somepony need killing", I asked and rolled my shoulders.

"Precisely", she replied coolly with an angry glint in her eyes. "I've lost contact with three of my lieutenants, who were the center of the beginning an uprising, and they seem to have vanished into the abandoned east quadrant of the hive. Would you be a dear and find the traitors to... remedy the problem?"

"Of course", I nodded with a grin and started walking away but she wrapped her hooves around my chest from behind.

"Not yet", she purred and nuzzled my neck with a pout. "I'm starving for your love."

Cain listened silently but he didn't speak, nodding when necessary until he heard Chrysalis's last sentence. When she purred those words he began to slowly back away and turn to face the other direction.

"Not like that", I laughed and nudged Cain with my foot. "Come on, watch her feed! I promise my clothes stay on!"

"For now", Chrysalis whispered in my ear.

"Surely one could understand my confusion", Cain chuckled lightly and turned back around with hands splayed wide.

"Of course", Chrysalis purred as her horn lit up, a pink miasma rising from my chest and flowing into her waiting mouth, her tongue swirling through the flow until she ended the spell with a seductive moan. "Mmmnn... so divine..."

"You owe me", I whispered softly and began to walk away, turning my eyes to Cain. "You coming to kill some traitors?"

Cain cracked his knuckles and then his neck before nodding and matching my stride as we left to begin our impromptu quest. His eyes roamed over the random changelings going about their daily lives, some of which were adding more housing in the hive.

"These changelings get more interesting by the minute", Cain muttered and rubbed his chin. "Where are these traitors located?"

"I gotta sniff 'em out", I shrugged as we walked. "Ya know, Chrissy sounded like she couldn't wait for tonight back there."

Our boots echoed in the hall, drawing a curious youngling that pounced on my head from behind making me laugh heartily. She rode on my head for a moment before her mother called her back. She nuzzled my cheek and waved with a smile as she buzzed away.

"The majority of these creatures strike me as being rather lustful, am I correct in my presumption", Cain asked and looked down at me. "You clearly have more experience with them than I do."

"They do tend to be lustful", I admitted. "But these blessed younglings don't know lust yet, only love. I dread the day my younglings discover lust. But that's neither here nor now. The here and now are these tunnels ahead."

I stopped and stared at a blank section of wall, nostrils flaring as I stared transfixed.

Cain watched me and followed my gaze, his reptilian pupils dilating and contracting as a thick, snakelike tongue flicked from his mouth tasting the air.

"Won't work", I mumbled and cracked my knuckles. "Too many of us around."

I stepped forward and felt around on the wall for a moment before my fist whipped out and struck the wall, sending a small section crumbling down.

"Antlions", I whispered softly and sniffed the stale air in the abandoned tunnels. "Careful, Cain."

"Antlions", Cain asked and stared at me incredulously. "As in the small insects in sand pits?!"

"They ain't small", I breathed and summoned my scythe into one hand and my sword into the other. "Twilight told me all about them. These fuckers are bigger than you."

"The size of a carriage then", Cain asked as his own sword appeared in his hands. It was much larger than I remembered, the handle nearly as long as the blade. The blade itself was wider with a few more barbs along the blade.

"Bigger", I replied as I peeked around the first corner we approached. My nostrils constantly flared and twitched, every little noise causing me to flinch.

"Where the fuck are these guys", I suddenly growled uneasily. "I just want to kill them and get outta here."

I took a deep breath and let out a single inhuman, nearly ultrasonic chirp. As the noise echoed down the tunnels my body remained tensed as I listened with my head cocked to the side. Cain rubbed his ears for a moment but stayed silent as well, mimicking my body language before he raised his hand. Blue dots swirled around his hand before he knelt down pressing his palm to the floor.

"What was that", I asked as I crept forward and chirped again, listening to everything and nothing.

"Sonar spell", he replied quickly in a hushed tone. "I'm sending out magical pulses and if anything crosses them, I should be able to sense it."

"You do that", I grinned as we approached a three way intersection, darkness meeting my eyes in all directions. "Basically I just challenged their masculinity. So if they're in the area they'll come right to us."

"Indeed", he muttered and stood, spinning his weapon once and taking a relaxed stance as he glanced around. "Brace yourself, Jackie."

I stood and banished my sword, grinning widely and spinning my scythe around me. I began to bounce around excitedly as the sound of scrabbling hooves met my ears.

"All sides", I giggled and spun my scythe around my body with blinding speed, the heady thrill of impending battle washing over me.

The first changeling rushed in from my left, fangs bared as its wings propelled it forward at an unbelievable pace for a changeling. The moment his teeth would have snapped shut on my legs I spun, pulling my leg out of harm's way. In the middle of the spin my right forearm morphed into a scythe blade that glinted as it flashed through the air. My momentum continued my spin and I struck a heroic pose, the blade across my chest with my left arm raised behind me and my knees bent slightly as the bisected changeling rolled across the floor of the tunnel releasing a spray of purple blood and entrails.

Cain's stance remained relaxed as a second came at him with a similar tactic, my mentor not looking at him until he opened his mouth wide for a bite. At the last second he lightly tossed his blade upward and stepped aside, catching the weapon in a reversed grip before he thrust the blade into the changeling's gaping maw using his momentum against him. With a tightening of his muscles he lifted his sword and slammed the changeling's head into the roof of the tunnel, the blade piercing out of his flesh and embedding itself in the stone.

A massive fireball formed in Cain's hands, growing wider as he spread his hands. He pushed the fireball into the changeling's face and an explosion of flames erupted from it, fire lashing out approximately twenty feet from the point of contact. When the flames faded the changeling's body was nothing but condensed ash. He turned to watch the third as it charged toward us, remaining silent so he wouldn't break my concentration.

I turned my attention to the third as it charged toward me but just before it reached us one of the walls exploded, knocking me into the opposite wall as a horrendous pair of mandibles snatched the terrified changeling out of the air and began chewing him up.

"Don't move", I breathed as the antlion's antennae roamed over my face in confusion.

I stared up at the massive creature, its fire red mane looking remarkably soft while its eyes began to show hunger. An instant later it gave a shriek and pulled back to drive its mandibles forward.

"Move", I shouted and ducked under the beast, one of my dreadlocks getting cut off about six inches from the tip. "Run, dammit!"

Cain raised his hand and sent a wall of white flames rushing at the creature as he raced down the tunnel beside me.

"What are you doing you idiot, we can take these things", Cain shouted with annoyance. "They'll just make trouble for your hive in the future!"

"We need an open chamber", I shouted back, sliding around a corner and bolting into a wide chamber with a vaulted ceiling. "Oh, this will do nicely!"

I spread my wings and took to the air as black fire covered my body and antlions flooded the chamber.

"Thanks for the idea, Negasonic", I grinned widely and dove to the ground, wings tucked tight to my back as the force of the impact causing a reverberating explosion.

Antlion parts flew everywhere as I curled into a ball and began ricocheting around the room sending the foul beasts flying. More and more kept pouring into the chamber, so many that my movements were being impeded and I couldn't keep them away from Cain. Eventually I rose to my feet and summoned my scythe into my hands and dashed around the floor cutting the beasts down as my blade spun and flashed as it gave off an exhilarating hum. Out of the corner of my vision I saw an aura of white flames coat Cain's body as he spun his blade once.

"Let's see how you bleed", he growled and leapt high into the air before landing atop one of the antlions ramming his blade through the creature's head. With a mighty heave he flung the carcass into its brethren and laughed deeply.

"I'm heading down the other tunnel", I shouted and sent a wall of flames down said tunnel clearing the way. "If we get the queen we can end this!"

"You go handle the queen! I'm having too much fun", he called as he spun his blade around the top of his head sending out pulses of flames.

My superheated charge through the tunnels obliterated or maimed anything I came across but eventually I slowed to a walk having minor difficulty maintaining the wall of flames as I entered a chamber so massive I couldn't see the other side. I heard an ungodly noise above me and stopped as I looked up. And up. And up.

"Ohhhhhhhh shit", I muttered as I laid eyes on the queen.

The queen antlion was easily seventy five feet tall at least, her fiery red mane was nothing more than a tangled mess, bits of stone and roots mixed in. Saliva dripped from her gleaming black mandibles as her eyes locked on me. She slammed one of her legs against the ground, each appendage the size of a strong oak and seeming harder than stone.

 _Cain_ , I whispered in his mind as I gulped nervously. _I might need a little bit of help._

 _Got it_ , the reply came instantly and just five seconds later Cain was by my side, his cape missing.

"What are we gett- holy shit", he exclaimed as he looked up at the queen, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "You wanted help, right?"

"Let's squash this bitch", I grinned and launched a fireball into her face but to my dismay she was completely unharmed, letting out a shrieking roar of annoyance. "Dis bitch fireproof!"

"I'm willing to bet not on the inside", Cain smirked and cracked his knuckles, sliding a boot back in preparation for some kind of attack.

"Good point", I replied and began hopping around waving my arms. "Hey you! Queen! Eat me! Eeeeeat meeeee!"

In a flash her face slammed into the ground, the force of the impact bouncing me upward into her waiting throat.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I M-", I heard Cain shout before everything went dark.

The muscles of her throat squeezed me tightly, forcing me down toward her stomach. I coated myself in liquid fire and began lashing out with punches and kicks, scorching flesh. The world turned upside down an instant before I fell into her stomach, barely avoiding the churning pool of acid below me. I brought my fists together and slammed them into the wall of her stomach before digging my fingers into her flesh and pulling as hard as I could. Moments later I found myself ejected violently from the queen's maw amid a flood of bile and liquid fire.

"Fuckin' rank", I muttered and gagged before adding my own vomit to the mix.

"Get clear, Jackson", Cain called as he scrambled across the massive beast's back before leaping onto its head, landing deftly and spinning around to slash both antennae off. As she roared in pain he rolled forward and drove his massive blade into her head, swinging from the handle to drive his boots through her eye and disappearing into her skull. I looked up just in time to see the beast begin falling and my eyes went wide.

"Oh shit", I squeaked and scrambled away from the queen as her body kicked up a large cloud of dust.

When the dust settled I was completely covered with dust clinging to the filth that coated my body and looked worse than a Diamond Dog with about the same smell. Roaring flames erupted from the now empty eye socket, pouring over its face for a few seconds before fizzling out. Cain stepped out of the bleeding hole covered in blood and gray matter.

"Sup", he nodded and dropped down to the floor.

"I need a fucking shower" , I muttered and shuffled away, leading the way back out of the East quadrant and back into the hive. Changelings stared and backed away from us, covering their noses as we passed by.

"Now that... _that_ was fun", Cain smirked wide and leaned away from me to spit something onto the floor before righting his posture. "But I second that sentiment. We fucking reek. Especially you."

I growled and glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

"We gotta find another nest of those bitches", he chuckled.

"As fun as that sounds", I replied sarcastically and grimaced, "I only took those out because they were a danger to changelings."

"Fair 'nuff. Not attractive game for ya, huh", he asked and looked down at me.

"Just wait till _you_ go down one of those things' throats", I shuddered.

"Ya ever been sat on by a giant", Cain asked with a smirk. "We don't have to kill the queens though. That'd fuck up the ecosystem."

"You win", I gagged as we approached the throne room, the wall sliding open as I neared it. "Brace yourself for instant popularity."

"Why's that", he asked slowly and leaned back slightly.

As if to answer his question a swarm of female changelings flocked around him vying for his attention with rigid body posture and alluring gazes. Their pheromones competed for dominance and mingled together to the point of causing my manhood to strain against my pants.

"See", I grinned and made my way through the crowd to Chrysalis pressing my forehead to hers.

"You stink, beloved", she giggled and scrunched up her nose. "Come, let's get you cleaned up."

"Ugh", Cain grumbled as he stepped carefully, trying not to trample any changelings as he spoke into my mind.

 _Now's your turn to help me_ , he grumbled. _How do I get them away from me? The air is staunch with this many trying to get at us._

 _Won't stop till you choose at least one_ , I laughed mentally and caught his eye. _These girls are persistent and they don't acknowledge personal boundaries._

 _Please tell me you're joking. I'm really not trying to get at any of these changelings... yet_ , he responded and looked down somewhat solemnly, staring as one of the females openly displayed her marehood to him.

 _That's just how our society is,_ I replied apologetically as Chrysalis led me out of the throne room toward her private shower. _If it helps, make a condom of magic._

 _I swear to God when I get out of this, you're doing a hundred wounded cougars when we get home,_ he growled. _Well, maybe fifty. I'm not that cruel._

He sighed and straightened his posture.

 _I got your back,_ I sighed and popped my head around the door.

"You, you and you, come with me", I said as I pointed to the three prettiest females who happily pranced after me.

 _You're welcome,_ I grumbled in his mind.

 _Twenty five then. Thank you,_ he replied and nodded before inhaling sharply as he held the bridge of his nose.

 _What are wounded cougars,_ I asked.

 _You crawl on three limbs across the courtyard and back. One lap is one cougar._

I hung my head as the four mares made clear their eagerness to tend to my needs before I had an idea.

 _Ladies, no quarter,_ I spoke into their minds, ensuring Cain heard as well. _Queen's orders, no mercy._

I grinned as Cain took another deep breath and looked around at the remaining females shuffling around him.

"Well, fuck."


	138. Chapter 138

I groaned as I reached behind me and unfastened the buckles on each side of my back, freeing my wings, and opened the front of my cuirass. I let out a relieved sigh as the thick leather fell away. Instantly one of the female drones picked it up and buzzed into the main bed chamber, dropping the foul garment on the floor before returning to us. The same treatment was afforded to my greaves and boots, greatly reducing the smell in the room. As I stood there with nothing but my leg braces I realized that all but one of the mares' attention was focused on my body.

Chrysalis idly moved her hoof through the spray of water from the shower, her eyes distant and unfocused. The drones giggled and whispered amongst themselves as they worked together to massage my muscles, loosening them and relieving the tension that remained from the antlion battle as they took turns feeding from my ready supply of pent up lust. I ignored my stiffening shaft and reached out with my mind, lightly brushing against the walled off storm swirling behind her eyes. The beautiful queen flinched and turned a subdued smile to me as she flicked the water from her hoof.

 _We will speak when we are alone,_ her voice whispered in my mind and I nodded.

"Guardian, can we have a little bit of fun", one of the females begged as she trailed a slow lick across the tip of my member but shrank back as her queen hissed at her.

"You are to clean him and nothing more", Chrysalis commanded, rising to her full height. "And to ensure that you obey me..."

Her head darted forward and some kind of greenish gray slime flew from her mouth with pinpoint precision completely covering the drone's marehood. Chrysalis repeated the process with the other two, glaring at them as they squirmed slightly in discomfort. I cocked my eyebrow and Chrysalis returned the gesture in dominant silence.

"I wasn't going to mount them", I mumbled.

"Then why bring them with us", she demanded quietly.

"To get on Cain's good side and reduce my punishment", I replied, reaching out to feel the temperature of the water, turning the handle toward the hot side of the fixture.

"I see", she smirked and turned to leave, casting a needful gaze at me. "I await you in my chambers. Please don't be too long."

The shower was quick and efficient after she left, the mares silently washing my body with soft sponges and lathering shampoo into my hair. My muscles loosened as the attractive changelings washed me beneath the stream of water, intentionally avoiding my genitals. Before long I was clean and was left alone, the water beating on my muscles feeling amazing. Remembering Chrysalis's words I turned the water off and dried off, wrapping a towel around my waist. Slowly I made my way to the door and leaned against the frame.

"Something on your mind", I asked softly, watching Chrysalis as she stared out across the badlands at the setting sun.

"There's always something on my mind, beloved", she whispered and turned to me.

"And covering the drones' slits?"

"I just... didn't want them to... breed you", she murmured as she sighed.

"Why's that", I asked as I walked over, trailing my fingers up her spine.

"Th-they don't deserve you", she breathed softly.

"And why is that", I asked while leaning against the frame of the window.

"They don't appreciate you as I do", she smiled softly at me but with something else clouding her eyes. "Nor do they understand you as I do, beloved."

"That's the third time you've called me that", I said as I stepped closer to her, staring into her eyes. "Even in public, despite the shitstorm that could cause."

"I've reached the point of not caring", she breathed and kissed me gently. "The fact is... I despise the time we're apart. It drains me. Weighs my heart down. But you... Your time away never lets you spare a thought for me, does it?"

"What", I asked as I froze.

"Between your apparent sudden appointment of a mentor by some unknown power", she sighed, "not to mention the discovery of, and your subsequent linking with, your very own hive... I don't know how you can possibly have a free moment in your hectic life."

"Been spying on me", I asked teasingly, causing her to blush. "Why?"

She turned around and slowly began walking away from the window as a soft melody and drums began playing. She turned to stare at me as a piano joined in but dropped her eyes to the floor.

 _Turn down the lights,_

 _Turn down the bed,_

 _Turn down these voices inside my head,_ she sang as just her eyes turned to me, head bowed.

 _Lay down with me_

 _Tell me no lies_

 _Just hold me close, don't patronize,_

 _Don't patronize me,_ her voice wavered as her eyes closed tightly.

 _'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't._

 _You can't make your heart feel something it won't,_ her voice rang as our eyes met again.

 _Here in the dark, in these final hours_

 _I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power,_ she smiled sadly and looked away.

 _But you won't, no you won't_

 _'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_

 _I'll close my eyes, then I won't see,_ she intoned, crossing to the window with her eyes closed.

 _The love you don't feel when you're holding me_

 _Morning will come and I'll do what's right,_ her voice carried as she looked at me.

 _Just give me till then to give up this fight_

 _And I will give up this fight,_ she sang as a tear trickled down her cheek.

 _'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

 _You can't make your heart feel something it won't_

 _Here in the dark, in these final hours_

 _I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power_

 _But you won't, no you won't,_ she sang quietly as she turned away from me again.

 _'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't,_ she sang with heart wrenching emotion, letting the last word carry as she swayed side to side as the music continued.

I stared at her back, dumbfounded and conflicted, as the music faded from the air leaving behind just the sounds of her quietly crying and my own heart pounding in my ears. I reached out for her but didn't know what to say after that bittersweet confession, her true feelings both flattering and terrifying. Before long I simply stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her, holding her as she turned and sobbed into my chest.

Not knowing what to do I guided her to her bed, pulling down the covers to let her crawl in. I followed right behind her and wrapped my arms around her letting the silence have free reign as she cried into her pillow. Minutes passed as her tears fell unbridled, my arms never leaving her as I gently ran my hand along her foreleg. Eventually her tears stopped and she grew quiet before she turned and clung to me, seeming to need my presence just to keep breathing. She turned her gaze up to mine and her eyes teared up again before she squeezed them shut and buried her face in my bare chest again.

"Are you okay", I asked softly, cradling her head gently.

"Must you ask that", she whispered with a barely audible voice.

"Chrysalis, I'm s-"

"Don't apologize", she interrupted, pressing her hoof over my lips. "Don't even speak. Just once, this one night, allow me to believe you love me. Just let me have this one fantasy to cherish forever, a memory of what I've always wanted."

I stared into her glistening eyes and smiled softly before cupping her cheek with my left hand and gently pulling her into a kiss so full of passion her breath caught in her chest. Her forelegs softly curled around my chest and she whimpered into the kiss. We lay in silence gently sharing tender kisses as we shared breaths, the most intimate of equine expressions of love. I began stroking the side of her neck with my left hand as I carefully worked my right arm under her, rolling onto my back and pulling her atop me as the towel around my waist came undone and fell away leaving us both as bare as nature intended.

She gazed down at me with a most intriguingly intimate expression as she placed gentle kisses on each of my eyelids and forehead. It was a look filled with forlorn longing, a primal need that surpassed lust and was far beyond simple desire. Her heart shone through her eyes and it called to me, a lamentation that I longed to soothe even though I knew it wasn't possible. A single tear dropped on my lips and was gently kissed away in an instant, the burning love of that kiss rocking me to my core.

A subtle shift in her posture signaled her intent and I rolled with her, supporting my weight above her with a hand on each side of her heaving chest. My eyes roamed over the beautiful queen, her chitin shining in the low light and blending into her black fur seamlessly. Her posture spoke volumes of her submission to my touch and a need for my love, her forelegs curled up along the sides of her chest and her rear legs lightly clinging to my thighs. As our eyes locked I saw tears gathering again as she silently pleaded for my love.

A soft smile spread across my lips as I leaned down and kissed her tears away before gently sealing my lips to hers, lowering my body until we were pressed together nearly fusing into one being. My tongue lightly brushed her lips and she granted me entry, my tongue slipping into her mouth to dance a slow waltz of tender passion. Gone was the urgency of countless times before that I had claimed her. Gone was the lustful squirming and squeezing of her own tongue. This kiss was one that would melt even the hardest to hearts as our tongues caressed and tenderly embraced one another.

Countless heartbeats later I pulled away leaving both of us gasping as if the very air was pulled from out beings. My lips pressed to hers once again before I began trailing tender kisses along her cheek and jaw, leading up to her ear. I gently nibbled along the edge before taking the tip of her ear into my mouth and gently sucked on it, my tongue flicking back and forth across the tender flesh. Light whimpering moans slid from her lips and I repeated the treatment on the other ear, rewarded with slightly louder moans and needy gasps.

Her gasps halted momentarily as I kissed my way across her forehead but as I took the tip of her jagged horn in my mouth and sucked on it she cried out wordlessly and clung to me trembling in pleasure. I took a little more of her horn into my mouth and gently rolled my tongue around it, my right hand stroking her horn as she began to squirm and moan beneath me. I drew on my love for the mares in my life, filtering that magic into the hand gently caressing her horn.

The moment that magic touched her horn she gave an unintelligible cry and stiffened beneath me, the alluring scent of her climax combining with her pheromones to produce a nearly mind shattering fog. My member twitched madly in response but I fought back my desires by kissing her deeply yet again.

Our tongues danced another round, myself keeping the pace slow despite Chrysalis's desire to get more energetic. I then worked my way down her neck licking, kissing, sucking and nipping her flesh gently all the way to her chitinous chest. As I placed a gentle kiss over her heart I was shocked to learn that she could indeed feel it. I continued to place loving kisses over her chest and down her belly as she squirmed and moaned in erotic pleasure, the shell again transitioning to fur just past her ribs.

Once I met softer flesh I slowly trailed kisses to the inside of her hip, my hands caressing her flanks as I sucked on the flesh above her pulsing artery as she moaned so loudly she nearly yelled in pleasure, arching her back as she clamped her thighs around my head.

"N-no more", she whimpered and pulled me back up to kiss me passionately. "Please, beloved. I n-need you now!"

I smiled softly and sealed my lips to hers and obliged, lining myself up and slowly entering her nearly burning hot depths. My thrusts were agonizingly slow but pleasurably deep, the tip of my shaft gently pushing into her womb. My movements were slow and deliberate over the next two hours, never rushing and constantly feeding Chrysalis the love in my heart. As she trembled and clung to me for a final uncounted time I answered her whimpering pleas and slowly pushed my hips forward, my tip firmly within her womb as my flood of seed filled her drawing a shuddering moan from my chest.

We rolled to the side cuddling and kissing tenderly with my length still within her, whispered compliments and idle chat ghosting across our flesh with each panting breath. I attempted to pull out but her rear legs curling around my waist kept me in place. Her loving gaze met mine, a deep blush reaching down to her neck.

"I w-want to keep you with m-me", she trembled, pleasure still coursing through her body. "Please... j-just until we fall asleep?"

"Of course", I smiled softly and pushed my hips deeper, enjoying the sight of her eyes closing and lips parting to reveal her fangs as she moaned my name.

We lay in comfortable silence floating along in the afterglow as a fire I hadn't noticed in the fireplace crackled occasionally. Our combined scents formed a calming cocoon around us, dulling my senses and lulling me closer toward slumber with Chrysalis firmly ensconced within my embrace. As I was almost asleep I felt Chrysalis shift and breathe in happily.

"I'll always love you", she mumbled just above a whisper and began to snore softly.

"Well, fuck."


End file.
